


Secret Scarves

by blankdblank



Series: Thranduil Modern AU Rambles/Imagines [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hidden Talents, M/M, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 193,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: In an attempt to win over your crush you started sneaking him small gifts each day, only to have that hope shattered and several other sparking crushes around you growing into massive flames. Your life is hard enough to balance as it is but with as a large group of Men flock around you attempting to win your heart life grows even more complicated somehow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (re-written version)

To say you had been sheltered was an understatement, you finally managed to get away from your restrictive parents, staying with your Uncle Theoden who had been fighting for years to get you away from your parents, finally succeeding at fourteen, just in time for your freshmen year at high school. You had a lot to work through when he got custody of you, severely injured with little mobility, barely able to talk to anyone but him and your Cousins. For months your Uncle and Cousins in turns sat with you during your therapy until you were able to talk to the therapist on your own. For nearly a decade you’d been a well known name in the world as you rocketed to the top of the competitive swimming world and having reached the prestigious Olympic levels at just 14, just months before your freedom was finally achieved.

But for each emotional and social drawback you were also physically broken, having been freed but left without any sensation below your ribs. But sure enough you struggled through any and all obstacles to find your own sense of normalcy finally. For your sake at least you would fight through all, but most of all for your baby Brother’s sake. Little Jax just born and joining you under your Uncle’s custody from the moment of his birth placing him mainly under your watchful eye as you ensured his every happiness. Through your struggle, you had found knitting a good way to relieve your stress and quickly made a mountain of sweaters, scarves, hats, socks and started on a blanket.

Through High School you had no friends, other than Theodred, Eowyn and Eomer your cousins. With them being the only people who would spend time with you, everyone else thinking you were out of your mind. Including your teachers, who still did their best each day to dig their heels into your back to get you to talk at least once each class. Even against Theoden’s continuous speeches to them about letting you go at your own pace only hearing from them that you should just get over it and talk, you were making their days more difficult. Even though you made straight A’s they still demanded you speak to them and the class each day and in each and every class you had.

With your grades you had been accepted to Gondor University, a few hours distance away from your Uncle’s Rohan house by train, at least until he moved to Greenwood at the offer of a better teaching position near an old friend. Through your time in High School you had become introduced to Professor Denethor, who now worked with your Uncle in his new position. Their years of firendship allowing your quickly becoming friends with his older Son Boromir, who you had lived with when you attended your University, and staying with your Uncle on the weekends where the small coffee shop that you worked in part time was located.

In Gondor you had managed to make a few friends, not anyone you could purge your soul to or count on for a ride for a last minute trip to the airport, but they were nice to you and small talked with you through your day filled with classes. In school it wasn’t uncommon to find you spending nearly every moment with your arms and bag full of books and notes. Thankfully there was next to no participation demanded of you, easing your relationship towards teachers except a short few who disliked how quickly you worked through their textbooks and flooded them with questions not anywhere close to their syllabus, wishing you would just attend the classes and leave your work quietly. After three years you switched to your Uncle’s University for your graduate classes. You hoped you could work your last two years of school into one.

…

Your Uncle being one of the History teachers in Greenwood University, after they met for their first meeting before the semester started, he made sure to speak with the teachers of the classes you had signed up for. Informing them that you were shy and asking them not to force you to speak, letting them know a few things about your time in your High School with your teachers. Truthfully you were mostly normal now, just had a slow start when speaking with new people, unless you were speaking about something you were familiar with. But he would not risk the chance of your being pushed too far out of your comfort zone sealing his urge to share the gist of your timid nature with the teachers all curious about their new transfer student with perfect scores to begin with.

After he had left the meeting three of your Professors stopped at a diner for lunch, each of them trying to figure out why Theoden had told them about you and wondering if it was really that bad or if he was overreacting. With a sigh Dwalin relaxed against the back of his chair saying, “Surely he’s just being over protective.”

Thorin shrugged, “No doubt we’d have done the same if one of the boys was like that. Remember when you went after that teacher of Ori’s that made him cry forcing him into that play?”

Dwalin smirked back at him, “Not any worse than you and Frerin when Fili nearly got forced to repeat a year when that teacher didn’t like his year end project.”

Thranduil chuckled claiming a sip from his mug before Thorin told him, “Oh and don’t even get us started on you and Leg.”

Thranduil replied, lowering his mug, “I’m certain he has good reason to be protective.”

Dwalin nodded, “We’ll just have to treat her as one of the boys.”

Thorin chuckled softly thinking back to their rough yet protective nature with them, “Perhaps not exactly like one of the boys.”

Thranduil nodded, “Somewhere between them and Dis should do nicely.”

Dwalin, “Hopefully she won’t be as overbearing as Dis.” Earning a round of chuckles from the trio.

…

On your first day you had woken up under the giant pile of blankets you had sprawled across your bed messily, dropping into bed after a long shift at work the day before, having spent your few weeks off working in your lawyer Elrond’s firm helping with their new filing system. Slowly you rose, brushing your long black curly hair out of your face as you crawled out from under the covers heading for your bathroom. There you brushed your teeth and hair before pulling your loose curls back into a long ponytail, leaving your bangs hanging over the left side of your face. After you headed to your closet, pulling on your favorite pair of jeans and knee length socks under with your new black high heel black booties before choosing your shirt. For a few moments you stood staring at your choices before settling on a tight plain black t shirt with one of Boromir’s pale grey cardigan he had given you after it got too tight on him. Buttoning it as you grabbed your things and headed for the kitchen, where you ate quickly and grabbed your snacks and joined Theoden as he headed for the car. He had insisted on taking you to school, but since he was a teacher he need to get there early, as you parked you got out grabbing your bag in your exit and pulled it over your shoulder and hugged Theoden when he pointed you in the direction of your first class.

….

**Thranduil Greenleaf - Art History**

The room was empty when you got there, quietly you chose a desk in the second row near the wall and settled in. Quietly pulling out your snacks and your bottle of juice you had brought as you pulled out your new book, crossed your leg and propped the other on the chair in front of you, leaning back against your chair. A short while later you noticed two men, one of them you had assumed was your teacher, both continuing their conversation as the taller of the two spread out his things over his desk. He turned as the other spotted you, checking his watch before looking back to the other man and continuing their conversation, glancing over at you every few minutes curiously giving you a chance to sneak glances of your own when you recognized him.

After a bit the shorter man left as the taller one started setting out papers on the desks, still glancing over at you as he moved through the rows of desks, working his way forward from the desks behind you. As he moved closer he spotted you grab one of your snacks and slip it into your mouth when you turned the page in your book with your other hand. When he came up behind you, you grabbed the small container you had your small cinnamon rolls and orange slices in, and without looking as he came up next to you offered him one. He accepted one of each saying, “Thank you.” Quietly he slid the sheet on your desk saying, “It’s for the slides I have for later.” You nodded as he peered down at your book, quietly reading the page you were on trying to guess the title, “You’re reading about Stonehenge?”

You laid your book down upside down on the desk and looked up at him as he sat in the desk next to you. His eyes locked directly onto your bright purple eyes, making his heart skip as he remembered you from one of his stops in at the coffee shop you worked at last year before smiling and offering his hand, “Thranduil Greenleaf.” Your blank face broke for a quick moment as you gave him a quick smile accepting his handshake, “Jaqi Pear.”

Your eyes ran over his face, noting his brown shaggy hair that was brushed back and his silvery blue eyes with a light green button down shirt with a dark green sweater over it with jeans on under.

His smile grew as he leaned in a bit closer, “So you’re Theoden’s Neice?” You nodded and his eyes skimmed across your book reading the title before looking back to you, “If you like reading about the Stonehenge, I have a few books you could borrow if you wanted.” Through this his heart pounded while he relished the chance to finally speak with you fully out of the packed coffee shop where he’d so painfully missed what he imagined as his only chance to speak with you before your sudden vanishing.

He looked over your face carefully while you gazed back at him as if you were waiting for him to say something. Finally he saw another quick smile slide over your face again as you answered, “It was a gift, one of the last on a long list of books on the Stonehenge I got from one of my teachers last year.” He smiled again as your smile stayed a little this time rather then disappearing, his eyes lit up showing the silver streak running through them as you continued, “Large Chocolate Caramel Macchiato with double shot.” His eyebrow raised, “The last drink you ordered from the coffee shop I worked in last year.”

He chuckled, “You remembered that?” Dropping his eyes to the snacks he still had in his hand, before popped the small cinnamon roll in his mouth quickly to try to hide his smile as he chewed. Losing the battle so he popped the orange slice in his mouth, chewing it and looking up at you with another kind smile as you said, “Hard to forget the day someone nearly drove into the shop.”

He chuckled again, making his eyes light up again, “I nearly forgot about that.” His eyes darted to the copy of his text book on the desk below your other book, reaching out and gently pulling it out as he spotted the several sheets of notes through the book. He held it in front of him as he flipped through it, his smile grew as he flipped through it. He skimmed over the notes you had made and the summaries of each chapter and notes of the full summaries of each section with notations from other books. When he made his way to the end of the book, closing it with a soft chuckle he caught your gaze after you had placed your other book and the empty food container back in your bag. “You read and summarized the entire book. I’m going to have to break out my second syllabus for you to teach you anything new.”

You bit your lip quickly before releasing it as you let out a slow breath as his eyes sparkled at you again, “My teachers at my old school didn’t like my study habits, you don’t have to go to any extra efforts.”

He chuckled and leaned in a bit closer as he set the book down on your desk again, “I didn’t mean it as an imposition, I’ve been dying to have a student force me to pull out my extra work, normally my students barely scrape through my course. Since you’ve done the work already and laid out the groundwork, it’s my job to find something you haven’t learned yet.” His eyes darted to the door as he spotted the first of the other students walking through the halls, he took in a deep breath as he pulled away and stood as one walked through the door, before leaning down quickly whispering, “I enjoy a good challenge, I look forward to seeing what you can do.”

You smiled at him again, this time larger making his heart skip again as he saw a spark through your eyes, “I can’t wait to see what you’ve been holding back from your other students.” He smiled and chuckled again as he nodded his head turning and biting his lip in a failed attempt to keep his smile hidden. He finished laying out the papers before heading to his desk and waited for the rest of his students to arrive, eying you occasionally as you pulled out your notebook and pen, and dropped your foot from the desk in front of you as a student tried to choose the desk in front of you.

Through his class he tried as best as he could to focus on his lesson, trying to keep his eyes off you. Even going as far as throwing in a few of his hidden facts, confusing the other students as they didn’t see them on the sheet he had given them, leaving him smirking at their reactions and at your small smile that still hadn’t left since he spoke to you. After his class when you passed his podium he offered you directions to your next class then sat down against his desk as he watched you walk out of his classroom. Quietly admiring the bounce in your step, followed by the slight sway in your walk as best as he could from under your large shirt while your curly ponytail bounced and swung side to side as you walked away.

…

**Thorin Durin - History (Not specific on which, couldn’t choose.)**

You took the shortcut that Thranduil had given you. When you reached the door you spotted the last of the large group of what could only be perceived as depressed and irritated young adults rushing out of the door to freedom. Slipping inside quietly, avoiding one of the last of the students you slammed into something, you took a quick step back as you spotted the obstacle. Turning to face you was a tall solid Man in a dark blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black jeans over a pair of black boots, as you looked him in the eye you caught his soft gasp as his mouth opened a little catching your eye color. His sparkling blue eyes ran over your face quickly trying to place how he knew you as you noted his black hair tied back with a short black beard, his face softening a bit as you quietly said, “Sorry.”

He gave you a soft smile as he reached out his hand with a hint of pride in his posture as he said, “Thorin Durin.”

You gave him a small smile as you took his hand, noting the paw of a hand with a few calluses on it, “Jaqi Pear.”

His head titled to the side as he recognized your name speaking again in a lower gravely voice as he smirked, “Theoden’s niece.” His smile grew a bit as you slid your hand out of his grip gently, grabbing your bag strap again as he looked down at you before spotting the students behind you hesitating to enter his class having heard from the last class what he had said about the workload. While he watched them you quietly slipped around him choosing a seat in nearly the same spot you always chose, where you pulled out your book, notebook and pen before he had noticed you were missing. Curiously he turned to see you in your seat already, causing him to smirk slightly as he looked over you again.

After a trip to his desk he grabbed the stack of packets he was going to hand out to the desks, heading for yours first. Dropping it down gently he noticed the papers in your book, as you noticed his inspection of your book you held it out for him. which he accepted with a smile that grew as he flipped through your book. He eyed the summaries and notes you had made, including several references from other books on certain topics most of his students barely noticed. He set the book down as the first students in your class were pushed through the door and others hesitantly followed, he gazed down at you with a soft smile, “I think I’m going to enjoy having you in my class very much.”

You glanced from the other students to him, “I take it you’re a tough teacher, I look forward to seeing your worst.” This caused a spark to fly through his eyes as he smiled, and turned to pass out the rest of the packets, starting his lecture with a loud stern voice with a face to match until he glanced at you, causing a soft gaze to flash across his face before going stern again.

Through his class you saw exactly why the others had been so upset. He had assigned two essays on the first day and said there would be at least four due a week, with a workload nearly double every other History course, the students, who unlike you, didn’t choose his class were placed in it because the others filled up much quicker. As he was going through his explanation for the yearly workload he spotted the small smirk on your face at the other students groaned before catching your gaze again, quickly softening before forcing himself to look away to start on his first lesson. After his class he also gave you a shortcut to your next class, eyeing you closely as you left, with his heart still pounding halfway through his next class.

…

**Dwalin - Calculus (Just picked one)**

As you entered his class, once again you were met by a mob of depressed students making you chuckle quietly as you slipped inside. On the path to your desk you saw the large broad shouldered Man with salt and pepper stubble over his head with a short matching beard in a maroon sweater rolled up at the elbow with black jeans and boots, laying a packet down on each desk. His actions paused as he spotted you choosing the seat in front of him, dropping your bag on the desk as you pulled your book for that class out with similar notes through it. He stepped beside your desk as you grabbed your notebook and pen for that class out of your bag. Quietly he set his stack down and lifted your book examining it with a similar grin as you asked, “Are you related to Professor Thorin Durin?”

He glanced up at you as he reached the last section of the completed book, closing it as you spotted the same striking blue eyes with a matching gasp at his notice of your eyes reminding him of someone he’d seen in a picture somewhere before. In a rough voice he replied, “Yes.” Holding out his hand, “Dwalin Durin.”

You smiled at him slightly, accepting his giant paw of a hand, “Jaqi Pear.”

You caught a spark in his eyes as he recognized your name and you continued, “Just how many of my teachers has he spoken to about me?”

He chuckled and smiled as he said, “All of us.” Chuckling again as you rolled your eyes and sat in your seat, crossing your left leg over the other, making a smirk slide across his face as he leaned down to ask, “You went through that entire book?”

You nodded, “Of course.”

He smirked, “I’ll have to work twice as hard to teach you then.” Shooting you another quick smirk as he caught a spark in your eyes as you laid your bag across your lap and he kept passing out his packets while your mind went blank at any response at all. Once again a class of groans sounded as he laid out his lesson plan and work load, crushing the hopes of the students who had wished for a simple Math class.

…

After his class you had Denethor for Physics and Minnas for Photography then your lunch and four more classes before heading back home. In your photography class you met another Durin, Ori Durin who introduced you to his brother Nori after class as they let you eat with them.

Quietly you eyed the set of long tables with untrustworthy looking stools formed from spiraling legs stirring an uncomfortable twinge in your stomach. Under slightly furrowed brows you eyed them all, and chose a spot closer to the projector board not far from the teacher’s crowded desk and eyed the other students entering after. All chose their own seats to be nearer to some item they wished to inspect further, until a thin cardigan clad Dwarf walked in eyeing the few empty seats. Avoiding the pair near the boisterous band of Elves admiring the crystal horse statues and followed the intuitive little tug in his heart leading him closer to the fellow cardigan clad student. A flashing smile eased onto his face as he gave a soft “hi” as he set his bag on the desk beside yours and sat down. His first glance at your face directly earned a common gasp as he took in the face of an Elleth, in his mind, far more likely to be a model for this class than to be one of the students. A weak smile flashed on your face as you repeated his simple greeting then turned to look to the Professor when she began speaking.

Moments after class had ended he had turned to you at the news that the students in similarly colored stools beside one another would be yearly partners for any group projects coming up. With a weak chuckle he smiled at you again catching the flash of an expression of your seeming wish to hear any and everything he had to say mingled with your same stoic yet soft resting expression, “I suppose we’re partners then.”

You nodded and his smile inched up at your flashing smile, “I suppose so.”

After a look around the near empty room he continued, “Which class do you have next?”

“It’s my lunch now, I guess.”

“Well I’m meeting my Brother over in the eastern courtyard for lunch if you wanted to join us?”

Quietly you nodded and joined him wishing you had anything at all flashing into your mind to say to him to break the awkward silence on the walk. Finally at the table you eyed the fiery haired brother with three thick braided spikes along the sides and top of his head almost looking like the top of a star who eyed you curiously and smiled when you sat across from him on Ori’s left. Without a word you sat as they shared their days so far after your trading of names. At least until you looked up as Ori asked you, “I noticed you’ve got my Uncle’s books in your bag?”

Glancing between them you asked, “You’re related to the Durin Professors?”

They nodded and Nori replied, “Our Uncles, well, more like Mum’s Cousins but Uncle is easier to have understood by others.”

Ori, “You like their classes?”

You nodded, “They seem nice.” Their brows rose curiously unsure if you were trying to make a joke. “My Uncle teaches here too, sort of told them to be.”

Nori inhaled softly, “Ah, Theoden’s Niece. Ya, the warning came up over breakfast. We sort of had bets on how you’d be. Though our Cousins were all imagining another blue eyed blonde.”

“Ya, Grandpa was a twin, both Uncle and my Mother took their Mother’s hair and eye colors.”

Ori, “You’re really close with him then?”

“He took me and my Brother in when I was 14.” After this a few more rounds of questions were asked and answered as they both eyed your blank reactions and forced soft expression as an uncertainty remained in your eyes. When lunch was over you were invited back again the next day as well before they walked off to their next class assuring each other you had been given a warning flag of being shy, so that could just be the reasoning for your stand offish-ness with the pair.

…

After their shift at work the Teachers had agreed to meet up after school, choosing the same diner as before. All agreeing that you were an amazing student, noticing your shyness but also your willingness to learn, each sharing that you had gone through their textbooks and hearing from the other teachers that you had done the same with their classes again. Each of them eager to see your first homework assignments and tests they had planned.

…

After school you had returned to your apartment finalizing the details for your upcoming essays and assignments as your mind reeled at your floundering attempt at befriending the pair, something you hoped to achieve to pull yourself more out of your shell. Though your sleep came difficultly you managed a nap before the sting of not having your usual knock on your door signaling your Brother being left in your care when your Cousins headed off to a late shift at work. Quietly past midnight you sat up relenting to your inner pain to change into your gym clothes and make the short trip to a nearby gym you had signed up for when you wished to work out your inner turmoil in a healthier way instead of repressing it.

Around you the empty gym you spied the random men mid workout stealing glances at the new face among them. After locking your bag up you made your way to the first set of pull up bars to warm up. Slowly you worked through a few sets of those before moving on to a bench press station where you caught the same brunette from Thranduil’s class earlier sneaking glances at you through the wall of mirrors as he did his own sets nearby. In the middle of your adding on the weights from the corner of your eye you spotted his approach with his lip tucked between his teeth anxiously nipping at it through his obvious mental rehearsal of what he was going to say.

His eyes sank over your knee length sweats and tank top that cut low on the sides in different shades of green matching your shoes contrasting your black sports bra, tighter spandex shorts and socks. Behind his back he wiped his hands on the back of his shorts and white t shirt with the sleeves removed in his attempt at subtly hiding evidence of his nerves. “Need a spotter?”

“If you like.” His flicker of an awkward smile flashed on his face through an even more awkward chuckle stirring your smile out only making his nerves worse until his near pleading glance to hear anything you wished to say when your lips parted again. “Professor Greenleaf’s class right?”

He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck and fumbling with a stray section of hair from his loose ponytail he undid and started pulling back tighter again. “Ya, Ada mentioned he talked to you. Didn’t think you were as worse off as your Uncle said.” You weakly chuckled as you secured the final weight lock as his face straightened as he realized what he said, then rapidly fired out, “Not that he said you were terrible or anything. Just not to pull too much attention to you. But I mean Ada certainly won’t do that.”

Your next giggle silenced him, “Breathe, just take a breath. My Uncle told all the teachers about it, his way of making me feel more comfortable I’m assuming.”

Awkwardly he chuckled again watching you walk around to sit on the bench, “Well that’s good. You certainly do need to feel comfortable, Miss Bunny.”

Your eyes met his as he rested his hands on the bar through your smirk back at him, “You’re the first to call me that. The ears gave it away huh?”

After a glance at your slightly pointed ears matching his he chuckled through your growing smile as you giggled again, “I have your posters on my wall. And one of your old bunny charms, for luck.” His face dropped again, “That sounded less creepy in my head.”

You giggled again, “Not creepy. No where near the worst I’ve heard.”

He smiled again as you turned and laid back and readied to begin your set, “You still keep up with swimming? I mean, I know you’ve retired, but um, do you still watch competitions?”

Lowering the bar again you replied, “Yes and no. For one I didn’t retire.” His brows rose curiously, “At least not officially or anything.”

He wet his lips, “But, you just stopped.”

“My Parents died, and um, I was injured. Had to go through rehab for a while.”

“Oh, anything serious? I mean, you had to go through rehab…”

“Broken ribs, the doctors thought I had a herniated disk in my back but the swelling went down and it healed. Um, after, I just needed a break, besides my baby Brother was sick and needed surgery so swimming sort of got pushed back. I watch occasionally.” You racked the bar and sat up turning to him again, “Used to go to Uni in Gondor, my Brother’s out there, he loved watching it and asking all about it when I watched him after classes. You swim?”

He nodded, “Got a place on the school team, not very high, but, hoping to get higher. Seventh actually.”

His expression sank as you stood up and he went to take his turn, “It’s just the first day, you’ve got time.”

“I was first in high school though. Just hard being up against so many first placers and struggle to get the full attentions I had back in my old school.”

Your smile inched up watching his ease with your weight choice even though his sets were shorter, when you traded again you asked, “Pool here any good?”

He nodded, “Part of why I’m here, they lock up the one at Uni at sundown. Used to come in with Ada but he goes in the day and the pool’s always crowded then.”

Laying back again you asked, “Your Ada, he didn’t mention knowing me, at least not past the coffee shop I used to work in he went to.”

His smile inched up realizing you must be the woman he wouldn’t stop talking about from back then, “He played rugby in school, so my swimming sort of knocked him sideways. Never really got into it, but still supportive. He’s seen the posters, just, didn’t give them too much attention I guess. He still comes to my meets when he can.”

“Doing laps today?”

His eyes met yours rapidly, “I, yes.”

“At least I won’t be alone in it then.” Your response drawing another awkward chuckle from him. After your sets there you switched stations then made a stop at the mats training with your own body weight continuing your conversation as he both exercised beside you and sat through his resting watching you in awe at the sheer strength and size you had gained in your eight year break. But going from your formerly starved figure to your size now wasn’t as large of a change as some would imagine, simply eating and training healthier finally allowed your body to fill out as it was intended at least physically marking you as closer to your true age, unlike your near child like appearance back at 14 before you were freed.

At the pool side Legolas shifted on his feet then decided on simply starting his first lap in his wait for you to join him. A pair of legs sinking into the water beside him as he neared the wall signaled your joining him. He surfaced with a smile and you began your own laps matching his pace easily, feeling your body relaxing comfortably back into the motions before you started inching faster testing if he could match you. After your final lap you both sat on the pool’s edge removing your goggles and caps before you eyed his thin barely defined form and said, “How far are you wanting to go in swimming?”

He smiled at you, “As far as I can.”

You nodded, “Well, you’re not at a bad starting point. Few easy tweaks to your form and you could be first soon enough.” His expression lit up as you suggested you could work out together when you ended up there in your shared sleeplessness. To which he eagerly agreed and joined you in showering and changing, on your walk outside you stole another glance at him as he asked, “Live far?” He pulled the keys to his Father’s car from his pocket, “Ada let me use his car.” His smile alone made you giggle again and nod in reply.

“Not far, but I would not mind the ride.” Outside your apartment you swapped numbers and headed to your warm beds again, both sharing a growing eagerness at your new friendship as he grew more excited and fired off an email to his oldest friend, _“Ta, you are not going to believe who is training at my gym!!”_

After learning you had two classes together, the next day he started sitting closer to you, slowly becoming another of your friends, both bloodlines of your friends made it damn near impossible not to focus on anything but the gorgeous Men around you. With your late nights with Legolas and your early mornings spent with Thranduil set your days off to a great start, and your classes with the Durins easily lifting your mood and easily helping you through the rest of your day.

…

As each day passed you shocked your teachers with turning in assignments early and taking the extra credit your three new favorite teachers along with Denethor had given you. The three Professors kept a good eye on you during class to see your reactions during their lessons, within a few weeks you were known as their best student and all the other students sent you jealous glares as you got back perfect scores as they failed with flying colors.

Each day settling the fact that they were absolutely too attractive to be teaching, each of them tempting in their own way, making you sure that you would very much enjoy this school over your last, tempted to force your learning into two years but your course list refused to let that happen now. So you forced yourself to try to talk more, to them and your two new Durin friends.

After his class you walked over to Thorin as he dug out his next classes packets, “Who would you rather hit, Napoleon or Caesar?”

A smirk ran across his face as he glanced up spotting you, letting out a quiet chuckle, setting down the stack of packets and straightening up as he raised and lowered his eyebrows as he pondered for an answer, “Napoleon, after I saw the first Bill and Ted movie I wanted to hit him.” As he saw your smirk he asked, “You?”

You gave him a large smile as you gave a quiet chuckle, making his heart stop, “Caesar, no doubt. Mostly for changing the calendar, just to prove how great a guy he really was he just had to go and make up three new months to name after himself and his family, I would have sided with Brutus too.” Your words made him laugh loudly, partially scaring his next group of victims as he handed you your extra work assignment and headed out the door.

…

At lunch again you joined the Durin pair, who once again tried to mask their growing discomfort at your near silence around them leading them to believe your disinterest in being their friend. But as they pulled out their lunches you clearly stated, “I, was home schooled until High School.” Their eyes rose to meet yours, “I’m still not, very good with talking to people near my age.”

Ori’s brows rose as Nori replied waving his hand, “Oh it’s no trouble. Just figured you’d still be warming up to us.”

Looking between them you said, “It’s easier answering questions. My mind goes blank when I’m expected to ask them.”

Ori smiled, “Shouldn’t be too difficult to find a common interest or two after a bit.” Your smile flinched back and they traded turns asking questions they both answered as well for you then were simply floored when the mention of a book you all loved triggered a massive smile on you the more you delved into that world giving them a glimpse of just what your friendship could be after you had relaxed more. Through your meal you were completely oblivious to the crowds around you unable to keep from staring at you and the rare beaming expression from you.

 


	2. Chapter 1a

Day to day you wove between your classes and back home again, pushing as hard as you could in school between tear filled video calls, texts and emails with your Brother helping him with his work that usually drove you back again to the gym. Where you met with your new training buddy at least a few times a week. A few suggestions here and there changed his diet to a much larger amount, while he asked if you’d mind his learning your body weight training moves. His request was not unexpected at all after your clear shared interest and even in your infant friendship you wished for him to be at his best. So this gym trip was the first where you would guide him through your work out and help him with his form inside the water as you saw the need for. By your second meeting he’d already shared his news of his change in energy and the simple comment his coach had given him on his fraction of a second time cut, something that could just be a coincidence but he still attributed to you.

Slowly through the week you worked him harder than all of his former coaches combined, egging him on as you struggled right beside him giving him confidence that he could do better if he just grit his teeth through the pain. After the gym you’d always give him a few tips for stretches, meals and easy remedies to help him recover easier. All of these new habits drew curious stares from his Father, and the end of your first week together brought on a fully concerned wave through Thranduil when as they were set to have their weekly movie night Legolas nearly yelped in pain as he flopped onto the couch triggering a cramp in his thigh. In two steps he was at Legolas’ side as he instinctually clenched, gripping his thigh through muffled moans as he grit his teeth burying his face in the couch cushion. Inhaling slowly Thranduil slid his fingers over the locked muscles around Legolas’ hands inspecting where to start pressing to help relieve the tension.

Between more pained moans Legolas released his leg allowing the massage, however painful, to work. In a glance up to Legolas’ relaxing face as his cramp ceased Thranduil said, “Just how hard are you pushing yourself at the gym.”

Legolas turned his head to meet his eyes, “Just trying some new exercises.”

Thranduil’s brow rose, “Really, and the yelp, just part of the new regime?”

Legolas rolled his eyes straightening up only to freeze at his Father’s claiming his other leg with curiously furrowed brows feeling the change in muscle already before rubbing that one as well, “What sort of exercises are you doing?”

“Leg raises.”

Thranduil raised a brow through a smirk, “Leg raises? You keep up these ‘leg raises’ and you’ll have trunks for thighs.”

Legolas shook his head, “Not if I increase my depth in my training.” Thranduil’s brow twitched up again, “I met a former swimmer in the gym, been giving me tips.”

“Mhmm. And when do I get to meet this swimmer of yours?”

“You can tag along if you like.”

Thranduil chuckled, “I don’t think I’d be very helpful to your training if I’m there making sure your trainer isn’t tearing my Son apart.”

Legolas rolled his eyes, “Oh and I’m certain you listened to Gramps when he shared about your training.”

Thranduil laughed, “He fought me every inch of the way, and then kept suggesting I train harder to make it easier on me in our games.” Legolas met his eyes, “I just want you to be safe. You’re doing this on top of your team practice.”

Legolas, “Ya, thirty minutes in the pool with the team on relays this week, that’s all and no help on the actual training part. All that’s gone to the top five, I’m still just barely an alternate.”

Thranduil sighed, “Just don’t hurt yourself trying to get better. At least you’re eating more, can’t tear yourself apart without fueling up again.”

Legolas nodded and grumbled at the next firm press into his thigh from his Father’s palm, “Just starting out, I’ll be fine. You really should tag along.”

**… Fili … one month in …**

At the end of your first month in school was when you first noticed Fili, he had just pulled what he bragged about being his most epic prank ever. He had been searching for an agreeing opinion, his eyes stopping on you, the closest person of no relation to him, he stepped in front of you, blocking your way and filled you in on his prank. Making your eyes run over to his cousin, Ori, one of your only friends who was pulling glitter out of his brothers hair and off of his face, making you look back at him letting out a small grumble as you scowled at him and pushed past him forcing him into his brothers chest, who caught him before he fell. His family and friends all turning to look at you as you walked away.

The worst feeling running through you was that he was gorgeous and so difficult not to pay attention to. You actually found him attractive, but how could he think that acting like that would be okay. Sure glitter wasn’t a life ending prank but you did tend to have a weakness at anyone being used as the butt of a joke. In your mind you screamed everything you wanted to shout at him as you walked into your empty Art History class, dropping your bag loudly onto your desk and took your seat, crossing your arms and your left leg over your right as you bounced your foot staring at your bag, while maintaining your blank face. Your entrance drew your teacher Thranduil’s attention, and he quietly sent his stunned son away and walked over to you gently placing his hands on your desk snapping you out of your mind, halting your bouncing foot as you met his gaze.

He quietly asked you, “Are you alright?”

You drew in a deep breath and mumbled back, “Fili Durin.”

That alone was descriptive enough for him as he smiled and let out a quiet chuckle, nodding his head, “Don’t take it to heart, whatever he said or did. If he bothers you again let me know.” You nodded and he walked back to his desk, readying himself to start class as you pulled out your notebook and your pen, spotting Kili and Fill sneak into the class just as it was starting, catching a stern gaze from Thranduil.

Both stopping as they caught his gaze, unsure of why, Kili glanced around the room spotting you as you pulled out your notebook, nudging his brother and nodding his head in your direction, his mouth dropped open as he mumbled, “Oh.” giving an apologetic glance to the teacher as they took their seats.

Fill spent most of the class glancing over at you, he hoped you would have laughed at his prank, he’d spotted you the first day of the school year. Waiting for weeks just to see your eye color. Hoping to see you smile. But you always looked away and your face was nearly blank face as you looked at the world around you. He tried to follow you after class but he heard Thranduil call out to him and Kill, “Fili, Kili.” wagging his finger at them, they turned and walked over to him.

Both, “Yes Professor?”

“What did you do?”

Fili, “Glitter bombed my cousin Nori.”

He nodded his head trying to figure out what could have made you mad.

Kili, “No idea why but he asked the girl her opinion on his prank and she just shoved past him.”

Thranduil took in a deep breath and squinted his eyes at them briefly before they returned to normal again, “Don’t involve her in your pranks again.”

Fili, “But..”

Thranduil, “Not at all. Or I’ll send her Uncle and yours after you both.”

Fili, Kili, “Her Uncle?”

Thranduil, “Professor Theoden.”

Their faces dropped as they realized that you were the niece of one of the strictest teachers behind their Uncles Dwalin and Thorin, “Understood.”

Thranduil, “You can go now.” as he turned away to set up for his next class they quietly slipped out of the room heading for their next class.

He couldn’t get your face out of his mind, unsure of why you got so mad at him. The memory of your purple eyes and the scowl across your face stuck in his mind. At least until he spotted his cousin Ori and you in your Photography class, sitting next to his cousin Ori, catching your half smile from the distance as you worked out a topic for your upcoming project. Finally a clue, he must have told you that Nori was his brother.

…

On the way to his lunch Thranduil paused in the breezeway surrounding the courtyard you were passing through beside Legolas on your way to class, a sight also caught by both Durin Professors as well. The three of them watched as you let out a loud laugh as Legolas laughed resting his head on his arm he’d slung around your shoulders after he shared a secret joke he’d heard through his email with a friend. This simple innocent trading of a secret stung deeply through the men looking on. True you were their student but still the pooling of your loose curls around your face and the beaming smile causing their hearts to skip and stirred a near panicked inhale as they fought the urge to race over and tear you away from any man, including one they had seen grow up before their eyes. You were meant to be protected and even in the arms of Legolas with a giant smile on your face the thought of anything past a friendship that could possibly end bad stabbed at them deeply. But within moments you were gone from sight around the corner and they snapped back to reality leaving the Durins back to their next class and Thranduil off to class while Fili in a passing hall glumly joined his Cousin Gimli on to their next class.

.

Later that day Fili met up with Ori in their apartment. The Four younger Durins all share an apartment next door to the one their Uncles stay in, but they mostly all hang out in the boys apartment, the Uncles only heading to theirs for quiet and to get work done. He spotted Ori on the sofa going over his notes on your new project, and dropped down on the sofa next to him and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, “Hey Ori.” his relatives noticing his over friendliness and listening in, “So that girl from your Photography class, how well do you know her?”

Ori, “She’s a friend, I suppose. We are working on a project together.”

Fili, “You suppose?”

Kili, “Can’t be that good of a friend then.” as he sat down on the other side of their cousin.

Ori set down his notebook, “She…doesn’t talk much. But she’s friendly. Spent the first week in class together with her barely saying anything, thought she hated me at first.”

Nori leaned forward in his chair, “Don’t you give her a hard time.”

Dwalin who was at the table in the room behind them across from Thorin, “Who’s this now?”

Ori turned around, “Jaqi Pear.”

Both his and Thorin’s eyes popped open, “Theoden’s niece?”

Thorin squinted his eyes as he and Dwalin clenched their fists, “What’d you do to her?”

Fill raised his hands, “Nothing.”

Kili, “He asked for her thoughts on his glitter prank on Nori, she shoved past him, wouldn’t say a word.”

Thorin and Dwalin both rubbed their faces, groaning quietly.

Fili, “Thranduil said not to bother her again.”

Nori, “Pranking me and Ori won’t win you any points either. As far as I know we are the only ones who talk to her.”

Ori, “We have lunch together as well.”

Kili shot his brother a smirk, “And you pranked one of her only two friends. Great job.”

Fili rubbed his face, “How was I supposed to know that?”

Ori, “I told you all about her weeks ago.”

Thorin walked over behind his nephew and leaned over the back of the couch, growling out at him slightly, “What exactly are you planning about her?”

He looked back at his Uncle, “I just wanted to make her smile, she’s always so serious. She’s so gorgeous.”

Thorin rolled his eyes, “Then I suggest you tread carefully.” as he walked back to his chair.

Dwalin, “Very carefully.”

Fili had decided that day to stop pranking people, at least with that he might win your favor.

…

Back in your apartment you stretched after you put away your homework and went to the living room picking up your knitting needles and your yarn basket working on your scarf you started yesterday. You made it halfway when your Uncle walked in choosing his normal chair, smiling at your cousin Eomer who was sprawled across the couch reading with one leg hanging over the back of it and his hair hanging off onto the floor.

Theoden, “I heard Fili gave you a hard time today?” Eomer closed his book and rolled over onto his side looking at you.

Your heart jumped at his name and you looked up at him as your fingers flowed through the same patterns, “Not really, he pulled a prank on one of my friends. Asked my opinion on it.”

“Hmm. Let me know if he bothers you again.”

“I’ll keep you posted.”

… Later that night …

Grouped in the kitchen the three teachers all were looped in their own cycle of love struck denial as their Nephews were grouped around the screen playing a video game where their bodies were the controller. A round of cheers came at Fili’s rise to challenge Legolas after their last couple hours of building tension as Fili felt his resolve dipping at his building irritation at your growing relationship. Across the room the three watched Fili and Legolas strip out of their University sweatshirts only to have their jaws drop at the clearly defined muscles now coating Legolas’ chest and arms. Lifting their eyes the boy’s all did the same gesturing at Legolas who only smirked pulling his tank top that had gotten stuck to his sweater to pull back on again covering the small sun tattoo just above his hip before their match started.

Turning their heads Thorin and Dwalin looked at Thranduil as Dwalin asked, “When did that happen?”

Thranduil couldn’t help but smirk, replying, “He found a training buddy to help him outside of team practices.”

Dwalin’s brow rose after stealing another glance at the teen and said, “Well he certainly looks more like you did on the team now. You’re certain he’s just wanting to swim?”

Thorin, “Certainly could hold his own in rugby now.”

Thranduil sighed raising his mug again, stopping it just before his lips, “Still no interest in it.”

Dwalin, “Hmm. Should be fun to see how he does with the extra bulk.” His response stirred another smirk on Thranduil’s face before he claimed his sip while his mind dropped back to you under his Son’s arm again, silently hoping for both his Son’s happiness and aching to clam his burning ache to simply put his arm around you or even hold your hand, just once, even if only for a moment. Quickly he was snapped from his own day dreams as the pair around him both continued their muddled swirling conversation on their future extra assignments and their assumptions for your answers.

… Swim Meet few days later …

Inhaling shakily you exited the car brushing down your tank top soon covered by a cardigan carried by your friend Elladan as Ellohrir locked the car and walked around to claim your other side. The pair in jeans and t shirts with their long black hair pulled back into buns looped their arms around your shoulders and back for the walk through the lot and into the crowds of people, causing their hands to drop and claim yours while they led you through the crowds of tall Men all hoping for a better peek under your baggy covering. Not long after passing through the gates you were led through the halls, where you stopped for snacks and then down to another long set of stairs that left you thankful you ditched your heels for the event. As the crowd grew noisier from the filling stands stirring up your nerves at being back in this setting in the first time in eight years, even as a spectator was increasingly difficult to struggle through your memories trying to fight back.

But as you claimed your seats you mentally reminded yourself you were here for Legolas and brushed your ponytail over you shoulder and relaxed back with your feet propped up on the rails before you as the twins laid their arms across your lap in a silently claiming way drawing away any possible intentions from others. But a simple ding from Ellohrir’s pocket brought his phone to your attentions, your bright and near endless smiles were not unnoticed to a stunned Thranduil sitting just down the stands nearly at the other end of the giant pool. Around him Thorin and Dwalin both settled as the latter said, “Who the hell are they?”

Thorin and Thranduil shrugged and the former said, “Relatives, perhaps?”

Though the shifting of the phone in front of you silenced them as you crossed your eyes and stuck your tongue out as they both kissed your cheeks through a picture he sent off to their Sister after her message,  _“Any cute guys there?”_

To which they sent the picture and replied,  _“Two cheeks kissed already by the hottest guys here!”_  Followed by a smiley face earning a picture of her rolling her eyes in return making you three laugh.

Dwalin held his eyes on you three as the others shared a brief conversation trying to draw Dwalin into joining them. After he replied, “Can’t take my eyes off ‘em.”

A chuckle came from Thorin after he glanced at you again. Instantly regretting it as he spotted your pretzel being taken by one when your head was turned to claim your shared drink from the other. In a playful squint of your eyes you turned grabbing the thief’s chin and licked his face from chin to cheek causing his jaw to drop as he gasped allowing you to snatch your pretzel and shove the rest of it in your mouth and smile at the stunned twin when he met your eyes. Looking over your shoulders raised in a quick teasing pop through your puffed out cheeks, before you started chewing and claimed your drink as the other doubled over laughing.

Though a turn of your head brought the teachers to your attention, all staring at you and your puffed cheeks as you blushed faintly and flashed them a quick wave they returned slowly before you glanced away, covering your mouth, trying to chew and swallow your meal as quickly and safely as possible through attempts to ignore their witnessing your behavior. When the laughter had finally stopped Ellohrir stood to fetch more snacks as the vendors moved away from your section, promising to return with a large helping while you giggled through a comment from Elladan that he whispered into your ear as he spotted the staring trio, “I think your friends might not like me very much.”

With another giggle you replied, “I don’t think they know who you are.”

He couldn’t help but smirk replying, “Ah, that beautiful green eyed monster is back again.” After rolling your eyes you relaxed against his side when his arm tugged you closer to him.

“Professors.”

“Hmm?”

“They’re my Professors.” This made him laugh out loud before he gave you a peck on the forehead and caught the fierce glares being sent his way causing him to do it again.

“Even better.”

.

Finally the athletes were shown out along with their coaches who all claimed their places in the rows of seats signaling Thranduil to tense again causing Dwalin to pat his knee saying, “Leg’ll do fine.”

Thranduil sighed pulling a small chain from his pocket and slid the small worn silver bunny emblem etched into the oval tag on it anxiously how his Son used to when waiting before his trial runs in previous competitions. In a glance down at his friend’s hand Thorin’s brow raised, “Leg forgot his bunny charm?”

Thranduil sighed replying, “Says he doesn’t need it. Stopped wearing it since he started his new training routine with his new gym buddy.”

Their heads both turned to him and Dwalin replied, “But, that was like his blankie!”

Thorin, “He never even took it off for bath time!”

Thanduil, “I know, it’s just, he loved his bunny and, I even heard him talking on the phone about taking down his swim posters possibly.” The pair’s eyes went wider and they glanced at Legolas as he and his team stepped out to take their seats earning a round of applause from those that traveled to see them out here in Dale.

Dwalin mumbled, “Who’s his training buddy?”

Thorin quickly added, “Need to have a word with the person responsible for him giving up his bunny.”

Dwalin, “More than a few.” Their eyes switched back to you as Legolas turned and smiled at you then chuckled at your signing, “frog” reminding him of a joke from earlier that replayed in his mind calming his nerves as he finally felt an ache for his once nearly constantly worn trinket. But with you in the stands he knew he would do much better knowing you were actually there and he wasn’t just relying on his swimming idol’s signature symbol anymore, now he could just turn around and see you there if he got concerned.

With furrowed brows Thorin asked, “Frog?”

Thranduil smirked, “Must be that joke Leggy was laughing about earlier.” They glanced at the Father between them and he added, “I’ll have him repeat it later, he couldn’t stop laughing when he tried to share it with me.” They nodded and watched as the first round of the qualifying rounds began and you leaned forward resting your arms on your knees stirring a few more questions from the teachers about the interest you were showing and the frequent glances up at you from Legolas between glances over at them until his first chance.

Up on the starting block he drew one last deep breath. Mentally replaying through his usual steps before taking his stance, and earning a smirk from you at his starting leap giving him a clear lead, soon increased with his first set of strong strokes that caused his team coach’s jaw to drop at the rapid jump straight after the top contender for this years Olympic games by barely a fraction of a second. As he exited the pool even his team mates were looking him up and down in his fully flexed form before his body could relax again while he beamed up at you and his Father as you clapped and cheered for him, then he lined up for the next event he was trying for as well.

In the wait more and more of the other coaches were staring furiously at the formerly assumed alternate now bumping even the best from your school down the list with a huge time gap. The most intent coaches were from the all Elven universities, mainly Glorfindel and Ecthelion leading rival teams from Gondolin, both of whom were among your Olympic team mates eight years ago, and eyeing the obvious stretching and between round habits they recognized as yours at once.

In the break between the trials and the official rounds allowing the athletes to eat and relax the famous pair made sure to cross Legolas’ path on his way to join his team again stirring a curious glance from Thranduil out in the stands trying to read their lips. With a curious smile Legolas removed his swim cap eyeing the pair as they approached him with sly smirks looking him up and down to say, “Mr Greenleaf.”

Glancing between them again he looked to Glorfindel as he said, “You’ve made an impressive jump in the ranks, from 7th place just a few weeks ago.”

Legolas smiled back at him, “I’ve gotten a new training partner.”

Ecthelion’s brow rose, “Oh?”

Legolas nodded, “Mentioned once your methods are overly pretentious and you slack on your backstrokes.” Their expression’s turned stiffer as Legolas glanced over his shoulder at you while his Father tensed at their obvious irritation, nearly driving him to race out and protect his son, only to watch as they followed his gaze to you and your finger wave at the pair. Turning back to them Legolas smirked at their still stunned expressions and said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m gonna go eat.”

As he tried to turn Glorfindel asked, “How’d you meet Bunny?”

Legolas smiled at him wider, “We have classes together.” Before he turned and walked to join the rest of his team for the short meal as the pair were forced to join theirs again as they stole another glance at their former team mate they agreed to run into later.

.

After the break and full rounds Legolas stood for his eight events and claimed a mixture of bronze and silver in each with barely fractions of seconds between members of the Gondolian team members still astonished at his ease in catching them. With the final medals presented, you and the twins waited for the crowds to die down allowing you to hop the barrier and accept Legolas’ crashing hug as you giggled in his arms between congratulations while the Teachers snuck their way into the clearing around the pool and claimed their own celebratory hugs before pictures were claimed. A full set including ones with each of them stealing a picture of their arms around your shoulders or back while the twins manned the cameras.

Not long after Legolas was called to join his team as you took the non verbal invitation from your former team mates that claimed a few minutes to snap a picture with you and ask how you’ve been and traded emails with you to keep in touch. Their parting question however, was quite expected as wishing to know if you were heading back or not, their answer seemed to puzzle them even more at your uncertainty on the issue all together. One last hug was stolen before you joined the twins for a short drive to leave them with their adopted Grandfather Maglor who had flown the pair out for his business trip to Dale while you accepted their dropping you off for a train ride back to Greenwood again.

…

Early again to Thranduil’s class you sat alone finishing yet another book you were gifted from one of your Cousins on their latest shopping trip, the opening of the door caused you to glance up, spotting the Greenleaf pair entering and sending you similarly pleased expressions your way. Eagerly Legolas trotted up to sit beside you while his Father set his papers and bag down into place and paused at the book shaped present wrapped in Elk coated paper and a sleek silver ribbon tied above it. Alone in the center of his desk he raised the present curiously while Legolas shared about the new shadow box for his medals, added to the shelves coated with his other medals and trophies. Your smile flinched larger as you caught Thranduil flipping open the small card you’d taped to the top reading, ‘Many Happy Returns’ bringing a smile to his face at the familiar handwriting on the nameless present.

Leaving it in place he continued setting up for class between glances at you and his Son chatting until Legolas had to leave for an early place in his first class as well. Within moments his seat was taken by his Father who’s smile grew as he said, “You didn’t have to buy me a present.”

Turning your head you replied, “Honestly I didn’t.” His brow rose, “I hope it won’t diminish the gift, but the stores didn’t have a copy and the one I ordered got delayed, so I wrapped mine. The other should be here in about a week to trade out, just more suited for a birthday gift than after.”

His smile grew as he chuckled lowly scanning his eyes over your relaxed smile breaking for an awkward chuckle before he met your eyes again to reply, “Honestly, if you don’t mind, I actually prefer second hand copies if you wanted to keep the second copy for yourself.”

You nodded and scanned your eyes lower over his new shirt under his open sweater, the approving glance caused his smile to grow as he fidgeted with the Elk pin on his sweater worn only for birthdays in his family. “Just try not to mind the doodles on the back blank sheet then.” His brow rose again as he wondered what other notes and habits you had left through those mysterious pages.

“So, you like swimming?”

You nodded withholding your giggle, “Yes. Me and Leg bonded over it.”

“He did seem to keep peering up at you, and your-,”

With a soft chuckle you replied, “The twins are my, well, their adopted Grandfather’s Cousin is my Grandmother.” His brows rose again earning a soft giggle from you, “I know right, like Brothers practically.” Making him chuckle again in relief, “Besides, their Sister works at the coffee shop I used to work at, one of my best friends. Met her first, then she imagined me perfect as part of her brood, so she tried to set me up with one of them, but I look too much like her for their tastes.”

“Bet that was an interesting conversation.”

You giggled again, “They walked into the diner and hugged me while they called her name, shot it right in the head. But we do fit well together.”

“I noticed.”

You nodded again, “Ya, the licking thing.”

He chuckled again, “No worries, I’m unfortunately an only child, but I saw more than enough worse than you’d done from the Durins growing up.” His head turned at the opening of the door bringing more of the students in causing him to rise to his feet stealing one last smile at you, “I’ll let you know what I think of your book.”

…

With a huge smirk Legolas eyed you as you climbed into his borrowed car for your gym trip parroting back your observation on his Father’s new shirt earlier, speaking in Quenya,  _“You smiled at my Ada’s shirt.”_

A curious smile formed on your face as you giggled softly and replied,  _“Um, I, it was a shirt.”_

Legolas chuckled and glanced at you through another turn,  _“Really now. I saw you before his class this morning. If not, then why was he beaming like an idiot?”_

_“He seemed fine in class.”_

_“Maybe, but in between classes he’s been beaming like an idiot. Do you know, I can recite your intro paragraph at how many times he read it aloud to himself when he was grading it. He leaves yours for last since he takes so long rereading them again and again. And last week. You know how many times he quoted from that book you cited in your last one. Hmm?”_  You giggled rolling your eyes,  _“14, 14!! In just the first three days!”_

You giggled again as he parked and led you inside the gym with an equally as large grin,  _“I am so sorry  he’s been using my papers to torment you.”_

He let out a clear laugh,  _“Torment me?”_  At the doors to the locker rooms he held up a finger to pause the conversation while you put up your bags, when you met up again outside he joined you on your path to the mats,  _“No, so far from a torment.”_  He wet his lips and positioned beside you to begin your warming up stretches before your first plank hold,  _“You know what, don’t believe me, compliment him.”_  You giggled again dropping your head before looking up at him again,  _“Trust me, then just watch him crumble when he looks your way in class.”_

You rolled your eyes lowering to begin the plank hold,  _“You do realize you’re asking me to torment my Professor.”_

He laughed,  _“Again, far from torment.”_

_“I’m not playing this game.”_

He laughed again, _“Every time, and I do mean every time your name gets brought up his face lights up. He recites your papers-,”_ Your heads turned to look at one another,  _“He has a crush on you.”_

_“He does not.”_

_“He does. And what’s worse is he’s in denial about it, thinking he can somehow make it stop by just saying he doesn’t.”_

_“Leg.”_

_“No, you know the last time my Dad had a date?”_  He paused then spoke a bit louder groaning through his clenching abdominal and leg muscles,  _“Before I was born_!” You giggled after a disbelieving scoff.  _“Oh go ahead and laugh, but it’s not one of those ‘oh hey my Son’s asleep so you gotta be quiet’ dating type situations, no I mean every night was with me. Most nights with me in his bed or across his chest or back on the couch with him and Gramps. He has not dated, at all, he was 15 when I was born, nearly two decades and my Ada has a raging crush on you.”_

Inhaling deeply after your next giggle you kicked up and locked in a handstand using your feet to reach back and help steady him in his early wobble when he joined you before you straightened again and led him in your first dips in an upright push up, _“Either way-.”_

_“Either way you’re incredible and perfect for him and I’m not letting this go. He’s a mess trying to even choose a shirt in the morning, pausing to breathe before he goes into his class just seeing you sitting there. You’ve turned him into a giant teenager in a bubbling pool of just adoration of everything about you. Oh, and, he’s late to bed, trapped in that book of yours. Don’t be surprised if he nods off through his slides tomorrow.”_

_“Leg.”_

_“And he’s not the only one.”_  Your head turned to see his upside down head nod,  _“Don’t believe me, ask Ori and Nori about their Uncles. We had dinner at theirs, monthly family get together, two hours they loomed in the kitchen just trading quotes from your papers, including Dwalin, actually went on about how the equations you write out look better in your handwriting than in the text books. And you pulled that string off his elbow, thought he’d just about melt into a puddle right then sharing about it.”_

You rolled your eyes and chuckled weakly finishing your set before dipping your toes to the ground then raising your legs up straight again for the start of a set of twenty,  _“You three are terrible influences.” He chuckled weakly, “Seriously, I have to finish my courses, get my degree and settle so I can take better care of my brother.”_

_“Just think about it. Compliment his shirt and drop by my next meet if you can. Sit by them this time. You’ll see it.”_

You giggled again, _“Yes to the meet, no on the flirting.”_ Making him smirk at you through the continuation of your workout as he filled in the plans for his next few days leading up to his next school swim meet.


	3. Chapter 1b

**… Knitting Bandit … Nearly to Christmas …**

Two months after the glitter prank you found your thoughts still running to Fili several times, and the fact he was constantly keeping an eye on you made it harder for you to relax like you used to. Especially with Legolas, Ori and Nori all sharing more and more how your accidental or unintentional actions and wordings had brought out a teenage like swooning fit from one of them. All this found your knitting habit growing incredibly, that day you had finished your latest hat, a deep maroon one, that all you could imagine about it was that it would look perfect against his gold hair. In between your classes you found yourself within touching distance of him, which gave you an interesting idea.

It was another gorgeous day at Greenwood University. You spent your walk to your Physics class admiring the falling leaves around you. Feeling the crisp air around you even through your deep green sweater and your silver scarf and your leather coat on top with your long curly black hair bouncing around you with a deep green knitted hat on top, your black jeans, thick maroon knitted socks up to your knees with black high heel boots on top. Even with the five inch heels you enjoyed wearing you were still barely 5′7 leaving you nearly a foot shorter than everyone else with your heels.

You weaved through the crowd of people spotting a flash of gold in the distance. Followed by the sound of Fili and his brothers’ laughter from the other end of the courtyard making your heart beat faster followed by you feeling a bit dizzy as you spotted his smile growing as he spotted his cousin Gimli and his massive red ponytail and matching scruffy braided beard, wrapping him into a hug. Your eyes darted away as you passed them continuing to your classroom.

…

As he greeted his cousin Gimli he spotted you again, the woman plaguing his every thought and dream since you shoved him. Walking through the courtyard as the red and gold leaves surrounded you, spotting a small spark running through your eyes as you glanced at the falling leaves. He wished so greatly that you would look at him like that, he hoped one day he would see you smiling at him that way.

He snapped out of his conversation with his cousin as he spotted the time and headed for his next class, usually finding himself crossing your path once again. But this time he didn’t spot you, he continued on as his heart sank until he felt something touch his head. He reached up and grabbed it off his head, seeing the Maroon knitted hat, glancing around at the now nearly empty courtyard, he gripped it tighter placing it into his bag and heading for his class. Barely able to focus between his thoughts of you and his new hat, inspecting every inch of it. By the end of class he slipped it on and headed out for his next class with his brother in their uncle Dwalin’s class.

Kili did a double take as he spotted him, “Where’d you get the hat”

Fili, “Someone just put it on my head.”

Kili, “Hmm.” they headed into the classroom as Dwalin spotted him, walking over, “What’s with the hat? I buy you one for Christmas, and you’re too pretty for it. Now you show up with that one.”

Kili chuckled as Fili answered, “Someone slipped it on my head before my last class.”

Dwalin crossed his arms and let out in a growl, “Take your seats.” as he walked back to his desk.

…

You sat in your class and glanced at the picture of Fili you had snapped after slipping your hat on his head, smiling at the look of confusion across his face as he touched the hat. Switching the camera off as Ori sat down next to you.

Ori, “You seem happier today.”

“Just planning something.”

“Need some help?”

A smirk ran across your face, “Maybe later, I’ll let you know.” your happiness making him smile as he smiled in return at how close you two had become.

…

After the end of your classes you took Dwalin by surprise barging into his class just as he was leaving for the day. His brows rose curiously eyeing your slightly askew ponytail drooping to the side, frazzled state and the familiar jacket covering you. Stopping at his desk you pointed at the jacket, “Do you know whose coat this is?”

He nodded, “That’d be Kili’s.”

Your brows furrowed before you remembered Kili usually using that class to text his girlfriend way in the back row of that class behind you. Though today you’d sworn you’d heard him whisper something to you after you’d fallen asleep in class, contorted into an awkward shivering pile with your legs pinned against the attached desk. Your late night gym session hadn’t help you sleep at all and thankfully your last two courses were nothing but exams giving you at least a few naps before heading home to work on yet another assignment. “You wouldn’t happen to run into him after school would you?”

He nodded, “We’re neighbors, him, Fi and the two Ri’s.”

Your brow rose causing him to shift on his feet curiously, “You’re Ori’s neighbor?” The hours of admitions of you’re being perfect for his neighbor after his hearing you play the piano tucked in a corner of your library, a neighbor that plays the harp beautifully enough to make anyone cry.

He nodded, “Me and Thorin.”

After a sharp inhale you tried and failed to ask casually, “Which one of you plays the harp?”

His brows furrowed through his puzzled smirk causing his arms to cross, “Thorin.”

With a sharp exhale you blurted out, “That ass.” Then turned and went to walk to the door as Dwalin couldn’t help but laugh at your stop when Thorin entered his doorway and smirked at you.

Thorin nearly purred, “Miss Pear.”

His eyes shifted to Dwalin as he walked closer saying, “The ass himself.”

Looking down at you again Thorin’s brows raised curiously before his smile grew at your growing blush as you stammered back, “I did not call you an ass!”

Dwalin nodded with another chuckle, “Aye, ya did.”

“No, it..” you sighed, “The ass is Ori.”

Thorin crossed his arms with an amused smirk, “Really now? How’d he manage that?”

Dwalin, “Apparently it’s got something to do with you and your harp.” Earning another curious glance from Thorin which gained a confirming nod in return.

“I, am not getting into this. Bad enough with them.” You walked past Thorin as they chuckled again through your exit.

Thorin eyed your rapid walk and blindly asked his cousin, “Why’s she in Ki’s coat?”

Nearly twenty feet away you called out sharply, “Kili’s coat!” In your turn they chuckled again watching you walk through the stunned group of students heading for their cars before moving on again. Through the door you shrugged out of the coat and gripped it, eyeing Thorin, the closer of the two who turned to face you completely dropping his hand as he did. The hand you were going to pass it to was now around his thigh but that did nothing to stop your determined urge to pass it to him and flee promptly. So naturally your hand continued its former path to land firmly across his pecs widening his smile as they held in their chuckles at your deepening blush as you mumbled, “Your hand moved.”

Dwalin couldn’t help but chuckle as he fired back, “Good thing you didn’t aim lower.”

Inhaling sharply you straightened up feeling your hair shifting through your goose bumps as Thorin’s hand rose to land on the coat, brushing his fingers along the back of your hand and unclenching fingers smiling at you adoringly in your rapid turn and hurried bouncing path back to the door where Thranduil blocked your way and smiled instantly at your current pinking state. Through his amused smile he asked, “Everything alright? I heard shouting.”

Dwalin drew his eye as he responded, “She had Ki’s coat, Thorin plays the harp and Ori’s an ass.” He glanced at you with a wink when you glanced back at him, “Did I get it all?”

You forced a sarcastic smile back at him before mumbling, “I have to go” only to squeak through your crash into Thranduil’s chest when Fili and Kili stepped around him to join their Uncles waiting for a lift home again. As soon as you’d bumped into him he let out an awkward chuckle when you stepped back hearing Fili and Kili asking what was going on before Kili glanced at his coat resting over Thorin’s shoulder and cheerfully said, “My coat!” Then quickly pulled it on and smiled watching you meet Thranduil’s eye then rest your hand on his left elbow to keep him in place as you walked around him. 

Without a word you exited the room and got lost in the crowd in your path to wait for your Uncle by his car, one that was already gone reminding you of his date after his last class, signaling your turn to walk home trying to shake off your blush from first the conversation and second your obvious reaction to contact with them.

…

You spent the next week covering him in scarves and hats daily as you snuck past him, adding to his confusion, and to your collection of reaction photos. Today you had invited Ori over to finish your project, you left the room to get some snacks for you two, leaving the photos for him to choose from across the table. Ori flipped through them, stopping on one that drew his attention. Out of the endless black and white photos you had both snapped. Pulling it out seeing a bright blue scarf wrapped around his cousin’s neck, running his hand over it and smiling. You walked back in the room noticing the picture he was holding fighting the urge to pull yourself back into your box, as you smiled at him setting down the snacks.

Ori held the photo up to you, “You snapped a picture of my cousin?”

“Yes, I did.”

He nodded and his face twisted curiously, “Why?”

A smile twisted across your face, “I made the scarf. Wanted a reaction photo.”

A smile ran across his face “You’re the one whose been giving him the hats and scarves?” You nodded, “Is this payback for his glitter bombing Nori?”

“Not exactly. I knit when I get nervous, I have a mountain of hats and scarves and socks.”

“OOOH socks!!! He wears a size 9 shoe, make him socks, that will drive him crazy. I think I know where some old gloves of his are as well.” His growing on your scheme made you giggle.

After finishing your project you showed him the room full of your creations and he helped you pick your color pattern for next week.

…

Legolas, “You should do blue next.”

“Hmm?” Your head turned to find him holding one of your scarves.

“For Fili.”

You rolled your eyes laying across your bed that he happily sprawled out beside you, “Ori told you…”

“Ori knows?”

Your head turned to face him, “How’d you hear about it then?”

He chuckled softly, “Spotted it in your bag this morning. So how’d you come up with the plan?”

You shrugged, “Just had an extra hat in my bag and it popped in my head on my way to class when I was supposed to pass him again.”

After he glanced at your stack of yarn in your open chest along the wall he asked, “Any silver yarn?”

You met his gaze when he turned back spotting his plotting smirk, “Why?”

“Just wondering if you might be planning on anything, silver, for Christmas.” Your brow rose and he pulled out his phone seeing the message from his Father about their dinner plans with the Durins. He stood with a sigh pulling out a sweater from his bag he casually left on the foot of his bed after giving you a hug, “Gotta go.”

As you sat up you grabbed the sweater and followed him to the door asking, “Forgetting something?”

His eyes dropped to the sweater in your hand causing him to smirk at you, “Not mine.”

Your brow rose and you held it out and spotted Greenleaf across the back of what was obviously a rugby team sweater before you lowered it to catch his growing smile, “Leg!”

He shrugged his shoulders, “Like I said, not mine.” He winked at you, “Think about it, silver, Christmas…”

“Leg, I can’t keep this…”

He chuckled softly, “Better work fast then, it’s his favorite for lounging.”

Rolling your eyes you said, “Hold on then, I’ll draw an outline.”

He chuckled following you back to your room where you used a strip of ugly wrapping paper you had left to trace it and pass it back. “Sure you don’t want to keep it for a night or so?”

You fired back with a playful smirk of your own, “I am not snuggling in your Ada’s sweater.”

He nodded and reached over grabbing your body spray and gave it a few sprays then chuckled through your soft gasp before he winked and fled the apartment as you rolled your eyes and dropped onto your back across your bed groaning about his scheming. But sure enough by the next night you were visited by the equally as mischievous Ori and Nori. Both clutching their Uncle’s sweaters, along with pre-traced copies of them for you they left out and stole a few spritzes of their own when you were in the bathroom on their visit after having heard of the act from Legolas the night before.

…  
Ori managed to sneak you the gloves the next day and Fili was shocked the next day when he went home without a hat or scarf. His irritation rising as he made his way home, tossing his bag on the table next to Thorin and Dwalin locked in a hushed conversation about their favorite sweaters.

Thorin, Dwalin, “HEY!”

Fili whispered, “Sorry…” as he dropped down into his chair and Ori quietly turned on his camera on his phone to catch his reaction. He dug through his bag, stopping suddenly as his hand felt something at the bottom of it, gently pulling it out, a smile running over his face as he pulled out the purple to silver socks.

Thorin, “Why are you smiling?”

Dwalin, “Why are there socks in your bag?”

Kill ran over to inspect his present, “Ahh the Knitting Bandit struck again.”

Thorin, “Knitting Bandit?”

Dwalin, “Let me guess the person who’s been sneaking those hats and scarves on you each day?”

Fili, “Uh huh.”

Dwalin, “Still no clue who it is?”

Fili, Kili, “Nope.”

Thorin glanced over as he rubbed his neck, seeing Ori smiling at his phone as he sent you the picture. His brother Nori caught it, raising his eyebrow at him, and Ori shoot his head slightly trying not to tip off the others, Thorin fought back his smile as Dwalin caught on to his gaze, glancing at Nori and Ori then back at Thorin who shook his head slightly.

After they headed home for the night Dwalin dropped his papers on his desk and turned to his cousin, “Alright, what am I missing?”

“Ori snapped a picture of Fili.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning, he knows this so called Knitting Bandit.”

A smile ran across Dwalin’s face as he crossed his arms and leaned on the table behind him, “So he’s finally getting them back then? Knew it would happen eventually, he’s certainly smart enough for it.”

…

Over the next few days he received more hats and scarves until there was another day without one, he got home and dumped out his bag out on the table, his face twisting as he didn’t find anything. He dropped into his chair and slowly shoved everything back into the bag, the obvious hurt look on his face made his cousins Kili and Nori and his Uncles looked over at him.

Kili put his hand on his brother’s shoulder, “You alright Fi?”

Fili nodded and he reached up to pull of his jacket, as he did his hand grazed his pocket, feeling something made of yarn. He dug through his pocket and jerked out a pair of gloves, bright silver, Ori quietly snapped another picture which this time Dwalin spotted, as Fili’s face twisted into a bright smile as he pulled them on, “They fit perfectly.”

Dwalin mumbled, “Kind of like the pair I bought you a year ago.”

Thorin chuckled as he whispered to his cousin, “Let it go Dwalin.”

This time Nori got a good look at who his brother had sent it to smiling as the pieces slipped together, remembering the smile on your face the first day Fili got one of his gifts.

…

Nori managed to sneak it to Thorin that he had an idea about who was pranking Fili, making both of the Uncles laugh at the prank and your involvement.

The next day as you handed in your paper in Thorin’s class, he held you after informing you he had some extra credit work for you, as he had done several times before. He handed you the packet of sheets and smiled as you glanced over it, “So I hear you like to knit.” Your eyes snapped up to his and your mouth opened slightly making him chuckle again, “Your secret’s safe with me.”

Shooting you a wink as you blushed turned and walked out still lost for words thinking to yourself, “H _ow the hell did they manage to have an entire family of gorgeous men, and those eyes, those smiles”_ , but for Thorin, it was the voice that just melted you.

And apparently he had informed Dwalin and Thranduil as well, earning several knowing smiles and a few winks from them as well as they slipped you their extra credit as well adding to your nerves a bit and reminding you that Thranduil and his son were equally as tempting.

…

The day before a holiday break you were headed for your usual sneak attack when you spotted Fili in the parking lot from a window in the library, he was making out with the sister of a girl in your photography class, Kelli. You put your books back and quietly headed to your next class, taking your original path from before your knitting plan, feeling the air getting squeezed out of you. You managed to get through Dwalin’s class and packed your things, you nearly made it to the door until you felt it. You stopped in your tracks as your hand started shaking a bit and you let out a shaky breath, Dwalin spotted the tear running down your cheek as you continued walking to the door.

He managed to stop you as you walked out, gently grabbing your elbow, stepping in front of you, “Are you alright.”

Your lip started to shake and you covered your mouth as the tears started to fall down your cheeks, as you shook your head no, letting out a small squeak. He took in a deep breath, “You have Denethor’s next right?” You nodded, “I’ll message him, Let’s get you something to eat alright, get you calmed down, he’ll save the work for you.” He led you through a barely occupied back path to his car, then back to his place and made you a stir fry after having settled you into the softest chair he has as he messaged Denethor, who was more than willing to save you the work for you. As the food was finished cooking you had calmed down and had stopped crying.

He gave you more than a few helpings and tried to ask you about it but you simply told him, “It wasn’t important. I just over reacted. I’m better now thank you.” I’m sorry to have spoiled your lunch,” You said as he took your dishes and walked back to you.

He waved his hand and rubbed your arms, “No need to apologize, you haven’t spoiled anything.” as he wiped your cheek Thorin walked in through the door, spotting you and more importantly your tear stained cheeks, seeing a surge of rage fly over his face as he dropped his bag and walked over to you.

Thorin, “Are you alright?”

You smiled at him, “Better now. Professor Dwalin has been very kind.”

Dwalin turned to his cousin, “There’s food on the oven if you want some.” he glanced at his watch, “I have to get back, what’s your next class?”

“Photography with Professor Minnas.”

He nods and says, “I’ll let her know you’re going to miss it.”

“But..”

“No buts, you stay here and relax.” Pointing at you giving you a gentle but stern look, flashing the same smirk that made you feel your heart skip, showing his sweet side as you nodded and he turned to grab his things and leave.

Thorin came back to your side with a wet wash cloth and held it at your eye level, “Let’s get you cleaned up.” as he wiped off your cheeks and the small bit of your so called waterproof eyeliner you had smudged as you wiped your face earlier. Whispering, “Thank you.” Smiling again.

He gave you a concerned glance as he knelt before you, “What happened?”

You smiled again, “I was in the library and my heart broke a little.” He gently grabbed one of your hands as his gaze deepened into yours trying to be sympathetic for you but feeling a sting deep inside his chest, “I finished one of my favorite books, North & South. It still hurts every time I read it.” His face lightened into a small smile as he let out a quiet chuckle. “You should eat. I don’t want to spoil your lunch as well.”

A smirk ran across his face and you saw the same flash through his eyes as he spoke in the same gravely voice, “You could never spoil my lunch.” Making your heart skip again, then he stood and fixed himself a plate, glancing at you occasionally as his smile grew, sitting down at the table with a drink, as well shooting you a smile as you pulled out your homework and started to work on it, choosing to start on your art history extra credit first. Thorin’s smile grew as he saw you spinning a pen through your fingers while you thought of your best answer for the question you were stuck on.

You finally figured your answer out, noticing the attention that you were getting from the corner of your eye, as you scribbled down the start to your small paragraph of an answer. His mind remembering your handwriting, the beautiful slender cursive writing that filled your essays and assignments you had handed in.

“More extra credit?”

You looked up at him, “From Professor Thranduil.”

“So his, mine and Dwalin’s, that’s a lot of extra work for your packed schedule. Your class load is nearly double on normal first year graduate students.”

“My cousin Eomer works in a book editing company, I’m hoping to get my degree quickly so I can get started there.”

“So you’re going to edit other people’s work?”

“Part of the Company is also putting out short stories online, he needs a head writer, Most of my job is going to be the writing, he’ll also need graphic design person for ideas for possible book covers.”

He sets down his fork, turning to face you directly, “You write? I’d like to read something of yours sometime.”

You fought the blush trying to cover your cheeks, “I’m not sure I’m there yet in my writing.”

He smiled and nodded, taking his dishes to the sink adding them to yours and turning around watching you as you put your extra credit away as you noticed the time, “If you feel like that again, don’t hesitate to grab me or my cousin, you’re welcome here anytime.” You stood and nodded shooting him another smile as you pulled your bag over your shoulder, and he drove both of you back to school after letting you fix your make up, giving you a piece of paper with his and Dwalin’s numbers if you needed someplace to go or someone to talk to. You finished your last few classes, went to collect your homework and the printed sheets of notes Denethor printed out for you of his daily plans for his classes. Headed back home and boxed up your scarves and sweaters then taking them to a clothes donation site.

You went back home and boxed up your pictures of Fili and pulled out a stack of empty notebooks and decided to start practicing your writing and sketching instead of knitting choosing to start fresh. Silently hoping it would help you feel better after this unknown rejection to an offer you’d yet to make.

…

Fili had returned home yet again, though this time beating his family there, they arrived to see his furiously staring at his bag and his coat laying across the table in front of him.

Dwalin walked over to his Nephew, “No knitting Bandit?”

Fili, “No.”

Kili, “How was your rumble with Kelli?” shooting his brother a wink and a giving him a nudge.

Ori and Nori both tossed their bags down on the couch, both looking at their cousin, “Kelli?” they both asked.

Fili, “We have a class together. She’s been after me for months.”

Ori’s mouth opened and shut as he grabbed his bag and went into his room, his brother quietly following as their Uncles watched them curiously before slipping out to their apartment to speculate.

Ori set his bag down on his bed as he pulled out his phone and sent you a text.

“Are you alright, you missed class today.”

You quickly replied, “I’m better now, I wasn’t feeling well. Your Uncles helped me through it.”

“What was wrong?”

“Happened in the library, pushing myself too hard I suppose.”

“Nothing else?”

“No. What else would it be?”

He bit his lip and refused to type what he was thinking, “Nothing I can think of. Just Curious. Feel better, let me know. if you need anything.”

Nori, “Whats going on?”

Ori looked up at his brother, “Jaqi missed two classes today.”

“She alright? What happened?”

“She said she was pushing herself too hard, and that Thorin and Dwalin helped her.”

“Didn’t think she had limits on how hard she could push herself. At least she’s better.”

 


	4. Chapter 1c

**…Holiday Break …**

One semester down and you sat fully packed in your seat on the airplane leading you straight back to your baby brother for a long awaited hug you so greatly needed. Thankfully you’d packed a few books you’d hoped to escape into to ignore the sting of yet another heartbreak over a relationship you’d yet to have. True it was closer to a crush but this, being your third and equally as embarrassing rejection, you were thankful at least you didn’t break as badly as you had the last time. For a few hours you sat quietly staring out the window when your books did nothing to calm your mind at all.

A calm that eluded you until you exited that arrival gate and dropped to a knee accepting the racing hug of your little brother. Nearly identical to you in all but gender, pitch black curls reaching past his ears swinging wildly and large piercing purple eyes and a bright smile with two barely fanglike teeth, all drawing the crowds around you to assume you were his Mother when you straightened and carried him back to the waiting blonde that had driven him. Tall muscular Theodred curled around you in a tight welcoming hug then drove you to their home where his Wife was waiting with dinner and their little girls. The whole ride Jax signed each and every thing that you had missed in the time since your last video call.

For nearly a week you stayed on the cot in his room and spent every waking moment catering to him and the two little girls granting their parents a well needed break, at least through the days before they slept. On your second day a familiar knock sounded on the door signaling the arrival of your future cousin-in-law, Boromir. With a growing smile you accepted his tight hug as he mumbled into your shoulder, “Darling, it’s been too long.”

After pulling apart he raised a finger and turned to claim the garment bag he hung on the outside of the doorknob and you replied, “What is that?”

He chuckled and said, “Theodred called me, little ones are off to bed, you and me are off to supper.”

With a roll of your eyes you accepted it and eyed the pair of heels he grabbed from the bench beside the door, claiming those too and heard him chuckle, following you inside to wait as you changed in the guest bathroom, leaving your clothes on your cot and joined Boromir downstairs accepting the coat he offered you. His smile grew as your arm curled around his after he took in your full appearance and led you out to his waiting car. “So Bunny, how long has it been since you went dancing?”

A soft giggle left you as you climbed into his car, chatted with him through the short ride and then admired your favorite night out location. All around you smiles grew and voices called out welcoming you back again. Upstairs a table was waiting, with the usual spread already ordered for you and then when that was cleared you were on your feet again to follow him onto the waiting dance floor for a night in your oldest friend and first crushes’ arms. Claiming the chance to once again be wooed properly and flaunted about by the Man you’d simply ached for a future with, one that would never be yours, ignoring the pain of the rejection and just focusing on this one happy moment.

Remembering his being the first to make you feel freedom at all, having drug you out to one of the biggest gay clubs in Gondor, one he asked all his friends to and made sure they were supportive and just let you mingle and awkwardly sway and move around them. Under his watch you were completely safe and guided to find your own movement, voice and awkward humor growing with every experience you shared. But even as the source of your first rejection he was still your safe space. Years you’d been a problem for your Uncle and Cousins to fix, Boromir never was forced to claim you, he simply did, always becoming your place to break down at. All through school he was there, waiting on your bad days to curl around you reminding you that it wasn’t just your bloodline that would care for you. One day you’d find more than just the sea of blondes wishing to see you smile fully once again, just like before you were simply labeled as a paycheck for your parents.

Through a relaxing pant you claimed your seat again as you smiled at the waiter bringing your glass of tea and Boromir’s peach juice concoction, “So, one more Christmas present my Darling.”

After your soft giggle you asked, “And just would that be?”

He smiled at you brightly, “I’m moving to Greenwood.”

With an excited giggle your replied, “Really?”

He nodded, “For one, I missed you terribly, and they need a new head out in that branch of the company. And two, I have to admit, my **Gultalut** lives out there, and I can’t stop thinking about him.” You eyed the pain flicker in his eyes, “I ruined things years back, but hopefully-.” (tiny boar)

You giggled softly clasping your hands over his on top of the table, “He is a fool if he doesn’t take you back. Just bring him around, I’ll make sure he sees just how foolish he is if he doesn’t take you back.”

Boromir chuckled softly, “Good, I just might need to take you up on that. We’ve had flings since then, but I want him to know I’m not going anywhere this time. I’m getting him back and never letting go.”

Back in your cot again you closed your eyes only to shift your head to peer up at Jax in his nightly tossing and grumble bringing you onto your feet to climb onto his bed and curl around him, a habit that continued until your last night before your early flight back. With one more hug you were forced to leave him. Once again the giant hole was torn open in your chest again as the distance between you grew, filling soon with all the worries and nonsense circling around your life at school. Tightly to the trex plushie Jax had bought you, you stared out the plane window until you landed signaling you to wipe your cheeks and head out to greet your waiting Cousin who was eagerly waiting to curl you into a tight hug of his own to calm the pain he new you were feeling.

…  
You spent most of the Holiday month working on your writing. In your first week, getting through your first story, but you were unsure of it, printing out four copies and setting it in your notebook, choosing to take your notebook for a walk, heading for a cider at the local coffee shop. You walked in and spotted your friend Arwen and your cousin behind the counter, there was already a crowd so they pointed at a table, silently telling you to wait and they’d bring you your drink. You always drank the same thing so it wasn’t hard for them, and being family you were granted a free drink each week.

Unknown to you Thranduil was in the middle of the line and watched as you chose your seat, admiring you as you pulled off your leather jacket laying it across your lap making your hair fall around your chest. You crossed your legs giving him a good view of your wedge boots that you enjoyed wearing that made your legs look amazing. And the long grey sweater that stretched out over to the middle of your palms and down past your bottom over your black jeans and your matching thick grey socks.

He smiled as he saw you brush your hair back over your shoulders as your cousin brought you your drink and you whispered, “Thank you.” as she gently tapped your shoulder before leaving, and you blew on your drink and took a small sip as you tapped your pen on top of your notebook as you took another sip.

Thranduil made his way to the front of the line and gave his order, and heads over to your table. You looked up to notice your teacher in a large green sweater with a Silver Elk across his giant chest under his leather coat, with jeans and boots, pulling a dark green knitted hat off of his head revealing his brown hair, running his fingers through it as he smiled at you, “How did you manage that?” pointing down at your large mug.

You chuckled, “The blonde is my cousin, I always order the same thing. You can sit if you like.”

He smiled and pulled off his coat, “Thank you.” You set down your pen and took another sip as he spoke again, “Enjoying your break?”

You set down your mug, “Yes, I’ve been working on my writing.”

His eyebrow rose as his eyes ran to your notebook in curiosity, “I wasn’t aware you liked to write. Outside of essays, that is.”

“My cousin is going to give me a job after I’m done with school writing short stories for his company, along with editing other peoples stories and even helping with sketching cover ideas for their books.”

“Sounds like a good fit for you. Your essays are incredible. I’d like to read something of yours sometime.” Shooting you that same sparking quirky nervous smile making his silvery blue eyes sparkle and your pulse jump. Your eyes darted away to your cousin walking over giving you a curious gaze as Arwen signaled you to make a move. She set down the large mug with a small pile of whipped cream and chocolate and caramel glaze over the top, looking over at you, “Jaqi you never mentioned a date.” Making his smile grow again as he spotted your blush growing as you drew in a quick breath, “This is my professor.”

Eowyn groaned as she rolled her eyes, “You’re no fun.” as she walked back to the counter informing Arwen who could be heard groaning loudly from across the room as she headed into the back room for a moment to calm down. Thranduil chuckled as he watched them before glancing back to you and taking a sip as you said, “Sometimes she wishes she had a more..outgoing, cousin.”

“Your plenty outgoing, when you get to know someone.”

“I meant dating wise.”

“Ahh, so not enough juicy details for her then?” as he leaned in slightly closer to you with a smirk.

“Anything would be better than the nothing I’ve experienced, in their minds.” he paused for a moment as his eyes ran over your face as you took a sip before taking another sip himself. Your conversation broke as you spotted Thorin and Dwalin both heading for you after giving their orders. Both wearing boots, jeans, leather coats, Thorin with a Dark Blue with Silver snowflakes across it and Dwalin with a red one with white outlined candy canes all over it with blue and red hats respectively. Both removing their hats as the reached your table.

Thorin smiled at you with his eyes sparkling, “Fancy seeing you here.”

Dwalin nodded to Thranduil, “Good morning.” who nodded in return, “Good morning.”

You, “You can sit if you like.” taking another sip as they chose the empty seats on either side of you, giving you friendly smiles as they pulled off their coats. “How is your holiday going?” glancing between them.

Both, “Good.”

Dwalin, “Needed some air though.”

You raised your eyebrow as Thorin added on, “My sister is in town.”

Thranduil, “Can’t be that bad.”

Thorin, “She’s currently re arranging the boys apartment and yelled at them because they didn’t have a fully stocked seasoning rack.”

Dwalin, “Salt and Pepper is all I need.” making you chuckle.

As the line neared its end Eowyn showed up with two more mugs setting them down smiling widely at you, you pointed at the new additions, “Professors.” She let out another grumble and stomped back to Arwen who slammed her hand onto the counter loudly shouting, “Oh come on!!” causing the whole coffee shop to turn and look at her again, before stepping into the break room as you started giggling and covered your face for a moment until you stopped as the cousins watched you.

Thranduil, “Her cousin thought we were on a date, I’m guessing she hoped the same for one of you as well.”

You, “Wishful thinking on her part.”

Dwalin, “You can’t be that desperate for a date.” glancing at his cousin who shot him a glare, “What, you’ve got eyes. She’s gorgeous.” glancing at you, “You’re gorgeous, every one here knows it.”

You giggled through your reply of, “I’ve never been asked on one.” You take a sip and they both look back at you. Setting down your mug and raising your hands slightly off the table, “I don’t talk to most people, believe it or not guys do actually want some conversation from their dates.” earning a few chuckles from the Men around you.

Thranduil. “Doubtful you’ve never seen anyone worth your interest before.”

You, “I’ve never been asked, doesn’t mean I haven’t met anyone I wanted to date before.”

Dwalin, “Details.”

You giggle again as Thorin chimed in, “Dwalin.”

Dwalin, “What?”

You, “A few guys before, but none of them were…available.”

Thranduil, “So, you prefer taken men?”

You, “No. They were mostly older.” All of them nearly choked on their drinks at your answer before you took another sip to hide your smile and watch their faces. Thorin and Thranduil were both fighting back a blush as Dwalin started laughing at his cousin’s ears turning red.

Their gazes running back to you as they watched you brush back a handful of your curls before they fell back into their place, watching the twinkle of the light from the open window reflecting in your bright purple eyes.

Dwalin, “How much older?”

You giggled and rested your hand in your palm looking at him, “Why?”

“Curious. Our age or like grandpa older?”

Thorin, “Dwalin.”

You giggled as you watched Thorin glaring at his cousin as Thranduil just watched you searching for your answer, “Your age.”

Dwalin smiled and let out a quiet, “Ha!” while pointing at his cousin. As Thorin turned to you with a shocked look on his face “See, now we know, and she doesn’t mind.” making you smile again as you watched Thorin eyeing your face curiously before glancing to Thranduil who was smiling as he took another large sip from his mug. Then you glanced at the chuckling Dwalin before taking another sip finishing your mug. He noticed this and grabbed it, “I’ll get you a refill.” before you could say anything he was already in line and Eowyn waved him up to the counter telling him she’d bring it over for you and he reclaimed his seat. When he returned he asked, “So are you taking our classes next semester?”

“As far as I know. Your classes are the highest of your fields, but I am switching a few of my others though.”

Thorin, “If you need help deciding…”

You, “I have your number.”

Thranduil, “You have his number?”

You, “I wasn’t feeling well one day, Professor Dwalin helped me and Professor Thorin gave me their numbers afterwards.”

A smirk ran over Thranduil’s face as he reached for your pen and a napkin on the table, “If you can’t get ahold of them, here’s my number.” Then handed them back to you as you fought back a giggle at the Durin’s rolling their eyes causing your giggle to break through and your cousin sat down your new mug.

Once again refusing your money, “You’ve skipped your free drink for a month, we owe you two more.” before she glanced over the group before rolling her eyes at you before walking back to the counter clenching and unclenching her fists.

You smiled as she spoke with Arwen who was angrily filling the blender for a customers iced coffee while glaring at you, making your smile grow as you chuckled. Resting your chin on your hand, turning your face back to the group spotting Thorin, who was staring at you. He was smiling at you in return and your eyes dropped from his eyes to his mouth admiring his smile, then you quickly glanced over at the other two, who were smiling at you as well. Then each you took another sip as your eyes ran over Dwalin’s and Thranduil’s faces before spotting a man walk in, spot Dwalin and rush over to him. He whispered something into his ear making him groan loudly as he stood up, “I have to go. Dis has summoned me.” glancing over at his cousin, “Enjoy it while it lasts.”

Balin cleared his throat, “She’s asking for you too.”

Causing Thorin to groan and stand as well, as he pulled on his jacket watching you the entire time, “Sorry. Either I go or she drags me out of here.”

You smile up at him, “Oh.” You opened your notebook and grabbed one of your copies of your story, “I’d like your opinion on something.” handing him the copy, his eyes skimmed over the first few lines, and smiled at you, and spoke in the voice that made your heart pound, “One of your stories?”

You nodded, “Yup, try not to tear it apart too badly with your critiques, please.”

He chuckled and replied, “I wouldn’t do that. Do you want me to text you my critique or just hand it back when class starts back up?”

You picked up your pen and he handed it back to you as you scribbled your number on the corner of it and he picked it back up again, he shot you a quick wink as he folded it and put it in his front jean pocket and smiled at you.

Dwalin, “I don’t get a copy?” You giggled and pulled out one for him as well as he raised an eyebrow making you giggle again as you scribbled down your number, shooting you a wink as well before they turned to leave as you spotted Thranduil who was doing his best to fight the scowl trying to take over his face.

You pulled out another copy, “I printed one for you as well.” handing it to him and seeing that your number was already on it, making a smirk run across his face.

“I’m sure I will enjoy it immensely.” Folding it and placing it into his pocket as well when you spotted his son entering the front door, Thranduil turned and spotted his son regretting telling his son where he was going.

Legolas smiled at you as he turned to his father, “Tauriel is ruining the dinner, and Uncle Celeborn and Aunt Galadriel are in a screaming match, I can’t make them stop.”

Thranduil grumbled and finished off his mug as he stood giving you a quick smile and a wink, “I’ll text you, I’m Sorry I have to go.”

You giggled, “It’s alright. I understand.”

He quickly pulled on his jacket and followed his son outside shooting you another glance and smile as he left. You groaned softly at the thought of them reading your story let alone the fact that you had just passed out your number to three gorgeous men and had their numbers in return. You rubbed your face and when you dropped your hands Arwen and Eowyn both were sitting across from you with their arms crossed glaring at you, “Spill!!” Both of them squealed and giggled at the fact that their impossibly unskilled friend had scored all three numbers and guaranteed a message, teachers or not, that skill alone had them beaming with pride and you chose to escape as they started fighting over which one you should choose.

…

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Halfway through his Calculus class Fili spotted the same girl Kelli who had been after him for months, he mentally groaned as his mind flashed back to you, and his mystery Knitting Bandit. Wondering which present he would receive today, and which color that it would be, that would trigger another memory of you. Wishing he hadn’t ruined things with you before he even had a chance, making the break in his heart to deepen. To make matters worse he caught a glimpse of Ori’s project for you the day before, he had snuck photos of you since your first day, getting to see you go from a stranger to his closest friend, something to show you the difference in you hoping to help you out of your box.  
He decided to break clean, after class he let Kelli catch up to him. Leading him to the parking lot to her car. Every second of their kissing in the back seat, every second deepening his pain. Wishing it was you, by the time he felt himself start to go numb one of his Professors knocked on the window, breaking them up. He scrambled out of the car telling Kelli he would talk to her later, she puled a pen out of her bag and wrote her number on his palm before he headed to his next class.   
By the end of the day his skin was burning and crawling, with those numbers burned into his palm. Needless to say he messaged Kelli a few days later, but found out she was heading for another date with someone else, feeling a weight pulled off of him. Still somehow the sting of the missing gift of the Knitting Bandit dug into him far deeper than the thought of him missing you, assuming somehow his roll around with Kelli had pushed you out of his heart at least an inch, making it far easier for him to breathe. At least until the day his Uncles told him that they had coffee with you.   
…  
Thranduil went home and cleared up the disaster of a dinner, making it to the end of the day, saying goodnight to Tauriel as she went to meet up with her boytoy Kili, a term she had chosen which made him want to cringe. And Legolas headed to his room to work through his thesis again.   
So he finally got a chance to read through your story. Heading into his room, propping up on his pillow as he stretched out across his bed unfolding the four page story and started to read it.  
His heart pounded as he got sucked into it. by the second page he had rolled onto his stomach gripping his pillow tightly. Being led through the small city in the story, your words triggering his emotions, making his heart pound and his hair stand on end, and as he reached the end of the story a tear ran down his cheek as the shock of the ending shocked him, leaving him shaking and frantically flipping the pages over hoping to find more words. Without any he was left pacing in his room trying to calm down and unwind before trying to work out exactly what he was going to text you. Stunned at how easily your words had led him through so many emotions.  
…  
Thorin and Dwalin had both managed to sneak away yet again from Dis, back into their apartment, dodging Fili’s glares, both heading to stretch out over their beds. Tossing and turning, gripping their pillows as they both let out shocked screams, tossing away the sheets as if it was going to hurt them then walking over slowly picking it up and searching for any more to the story, both walking out of their bedrooms meeting each other panting in the hallway, comparing notes on their stories. Finding out that they were given two different view points of the same story. Thorin quickly called Thranduil, “How does your story end?” He quickly gave them a playback of his story and they gave him theirs, all feeling their hair standing up, all realizing that there were more versions of your story.  
Your story was about a group of people all hired to play out a life time version of the Clue board game, each person is given a new identity, job, personality and expected to fulfill the orders on the cards they are given by the game masters. Through the game it takes a twisted turn, one by one people start ‘dying’ as the sound of a grandfather clock chimes in the distance, and everyone tries their best to figure out who did it. In the last paragraph the character realized who the killer is and turns around to see the person smiling at them, feeling their hearts slow until everything goes black. The points of view range from the lover of the killer, the police man, and a stranger. Then suddenly it changes to the person waking up, heading to their job in real life and spotting the killer sprawled out in the street who had just been hit by a car, as they look on they hear a grandfather clock sound.  
…  
You returned to your apartment after your coffee shop trip, heading to your room with a giggle, dropping your bag down on the bed, stretching out across it on your back. You ordered Chinese food as your stomach growled, reaching down and pulling Thranduil’s number, adding it to your list of 10 contacts, your eyes running over their names, remembering their winking and smiling, trying to force down the feelings as you remembered that once again you couldn’t do anything about even if you wanted to, even with all the winking in the world, rolling over onto your stomach and snuggling with your pillow.  
You smiled as Eomer walked into your room after gently knocking on the door, “Have a nice time at the coffee shop?”  
“Eowyn told you?”  
He walked over and sat down next to you, “Yup.”  
You giggled and rolled over propping yourself on your pillows, “Which part are you asking about, the cider or my teachers?”  
“The teachers, you like them?”  
“They’re amazing teachers.” He raised his eyebrow at you, “And they’re attractive. I’m not blind.”  
He chuckled, “Made your pick yet?”  
You groaned, “They’re my teachers.”  
“They winked at you. All of them did. And Eowyn said you couldn’t stop smiling.”  
“Nothing can happen.”  
“At least not until you graduate.” shooting you a wink, “Don’t worry, Uncle will be happy for you, he knows them well enough that he’ll know you’ll be treated well.”  
You rolled your eyes, “That’s even if they”  
“They like you. You’re amazing sis.” he kissed your forehead and went back to his room.  
Leaving you to your thoughts until your phone lit up and vibrated. Showing several comments from the three teachers praising your stories.  
Thorin, “Why didn’t you give us all the same version?”  
“Wanted to see how each version went over. Do you guys always talk about everything?”  
Thorin, “Not everything.”  
Thranduil, “How’d you come up with the idea for it?”  
“Saw a Clue board game on my Uncles shelf, made a story about it. Its something I do when I get blocked, I pick something around me and write about it.”  
Dwalin, “You terrified me with that ending.”  
“Is that a compliment?”  
Dwalin, “More than a compliment. You’re an incredible writer.”  
Thorin, “Any more stories?”  
“Not any that are finished yet.”  
Thranduil, “When do you want your story back?”  
“Doesn’t matter, it can wait until school starts again.”  
Dwalin, “How often do you go to the coffee shop?”  
“Today was the first time in a month.”  
All, “Wanna go for coffee again tomorrow?”  
You let out a giggle, “You realize you all just sent me the same thing?”  
All, “They’re messaging you too?”  
“You didn’t know?”  
They all groaned, Thorin and Dwalin headed for the living room. Both walking out and calling their days.  
Thorin, “Tuesday.”, Dwalin, “Thursday.”  
They both walked back into their rooms, texting you their days as Thranduil texted, “Wednesday.”  
You giggled again, “You don’t like drinking coffee in groups?”  
All, “I prefer just talking to you.”  
Thorin, “You don’t mind?”  
“No it’s fine.”  
Thorin, “So, Tuesday, after your last class then?”  
“Sounds good.”  
You reply to Thranduil, “So Wednesday after school then?”  
Thranduil, “Sounds good.”  
Dwalin, “After school good?”  
“Yes.”  
Dwalin, “I’m gonna take a shower, Night. Enjoy your days off.”  
“You too. Good night.”  
Thranduil, “Have a nice dinner?”  
“Haven’t eaten yet, ordered Chinese food, waiting on it.”  
Thorin, “Have a nice time with your family?”  
“Had a nice talk with my Cousin, my Uncle’s out with his girlfriend.”  
Thorin, “You haven’t eaten yet?”  
“Ordered food, waiting for it.”  
You heard the doorbell ring and you went to the door, grabbing your food and paying before going back into your room, sending them both messages, “Food’s here, enjoy your break, I’ll see you for coffee next week.”  
Both, “Goodnight. See you next week.”  
You enjoyed the food and headed off to sleep.   
…  
Over the next few days you enjoyed your time off, as you fought another case of writers block you furiously knitted a few sweaters. One for Ori and Nori each in a dark green, One for Thranduil in a light grey to match the silver streak in his eyes, a deep red for Dwalin and obviously a deep blue for Thorin, pairing each with a scarf, quietly hoping they were the right sizes, aiming a bit larger than your original guess hoping they wouldn’t be too large for them had you guessed wrong. You wrapped them nicely and sat for a few moments staring at them curiously, deciding to drop in another of your spare yellow scarves for Fili, wrapping it as well adding it to the pile.   
You slid across your bed reaching for your phone to text Ori, quickly learning that he would be passing by and asking if he’d take their gifts on his way, which he happily agreed to if he could run in to use your bathroom, he had overestimated the strength of his bladder on his five block trip home from dinner at one of his friends houses. He popped in and out quickly, as he was expected back to meet with his Aunt who had expected him to help her with dinner, you chuckled as you gave him a quick hug and the bag you had placed the gifts in.   
You headed back to your room eyeing the gift still laying on your bed, placing it inside another bag and heading for the coffee shop remembering that Eowyn had mentioned that Thranduil usually dropped by each day around this time for a coffee to go. As you entered another crowd of people were waiting but you quickly slipped to the front of the line, dropping off the bag with your cousin with instructions to pass it to him if he dropped by, if not to return it, before heading back home quickly.  
…  
As Ori returned home he got a few curious gazes as his large family who had all been in the middle of a debate over scrabble, the debate breaking as they saw him opening the bag and placing your gifts under the large tree adding to the small mountain already.  
Kill, “You went shopping?”  
Ori turned around with the empty bag shaking his head, “No they’re from Jaqi, I grabbed them on my way back.”  
Thorin and Dwalin both looked at each other then back to the presents, as Fili counted out the gifts, trying to guess who they could be for, fighting the dull sting in his chest thinking he would not be getting one. The Durins all quickly slipped back into their debate after Ori had joined Dis in the kitchen, dropping your bag by the door. Before they left Thorin and Dwalin had snuck a glance at the presents, both smiling as they read their names on two of the presents, and trying to guess what they could be. As Thorin left he snuck your bag out and took it to his apartment next door, adding your presents from him and Dwalin inside before taking it back next door for when Ori returned it the next day.   
…  
The next morning as Ori was heading out he noticed the added weight to the previously empty bag, bending down and opening it, seeing the two gifts inside and reading the tags and smiling at his Uncles names before closing the bag and sliding it on his shoulder as he made his way to your apartment. You slid your baggy peach sweater over your thin tank top, hanging well over the top of your Capri sweatpants as you answered the door, hugging Ori as he slipped inside with a happy bounce, “You are not going to guess what I have in this bag.”  
You giggled as you closed the door, seeing him cross to the small table near the couch, setting it down gently as he sat on the arm of the leather armchair next to it, you sat down on the couch looking up at whims you guessed, “I don’t know, a turtle maybe?”  
He laughed as he opened the bag showing you the gifts, “Presents from one of your possible future husbands.”  
You rolled your eyes at him, “I don’t have any…”  
“My Uncles got you gifts, now don’t deny it, you are enjoying their affections for you.”  
You took in a deep breath, “Why would they get me anything?” Your eyes went a little wider, “They didn’t think they had to when they saw mine, did they?”  
He shook his head, “They had already bought and wrapped them, possibly a short while ago, they slipped them in the bag last night so I could bring them to you.”  
You carefully pulled them out and set them under the tree, turning back to see a smiling Ori, “What?”  
His smile grew, “Have you picked one yet?”  
“One what?” you asked as you crossed your arms and dropped onto the couch again curling your legs under you.  
“A boyfriend, between my Uncles and Thranduil, unless there are others I should add to the list?”  
You shook your head, “I don’t know where you and my cousins are getting these ideas from, why would they pick me?”  
Ori moved to sit next to you on the couch, “Jaqi, you are incredible, were I not already taken, I would propose myself. They’re mad about you, rightfully so, once you get passed the rough start, you’re the best person I’ve ever met. Even without speaking you could have any man you wanted, a fair bit of women too I’m sure.”  
You glanced down at your folded arms, “Honestly, I haven’t the slightest clue what’s going on, you Durins are maddening, and as for Thranduil, it’s just unfair.” leaning your head back against the back of the couch as you rubbed your face with a soft groan before lowering your hands, “They’re my teachers Ori.” You looked back to him with a slightly saddened expression, making him reach out and grab your hands.  
“Only until May.” You smiled slightly as you felt a tear run down your cheek which he quickly brushed it away, “What is it?”  
“One, how am I supposed to choose? And even if I do, I’ve never even been on a date, why would they pick me? I do care about them, all of them. For honesties sake, I really do like being able to…like them, and have them, flirt or whatever it is that they are doing, back at me.”  
Ori smiled as he let out a quiet laugh, “They all like you, and as for dating, as far as my Uncles are concerned, they would pamper you like a Queen if you pick them, it’s the Durin way, I’m sure Thranduil would be the same, if not my Uncles would happily break him in half.” making you both laugh at the image.  
…  
Thranduil made his way through the crowded street, seeking solace from his relatives, once again slipping into his normal coffee shop, glancing around for you quickly, as he always did since the first time he had seen you there before you had started at the University. The weight of the choice of not talking to you that first day, still weighing on him heavily, waiting in line patiently, noticing the smiling glances from you Cousin and her friend behind the counter, quietly chuckling at their mistaking your last stop here as a date. His heart beating faster as he remembered the way you had smiled up at him when he first walked over to you, as he reached the front of the line he gave his order, paid and stepped to the side to wait for it. As he watched them fix his order he noticed Eowyn slipping back into the back room and returning with a bag, one of those dark reusable cloth shopping bags, stepping forward for his drink as Eowyn set the bag and the drink down sliding them towards him, “Jaqi dropped off something for you.”  
A large smile slid across his face as he glanced inside noticing the wrapping paper, “Thank you.” he started to turn away but turned back leaning across the counter slightly lowering his voice, “This may be strange, but if I had a gift for her could I leave it with you here?”  
Eowyn smiled as she said, “We are open till ten if you’ve already bought it.”  
He smiled again, “I’ve had it for a few weeks now, just wasn’t sure of how to get it to her, reaching his hand down into his large coat pocket and pulling out a long thin wrapped box with another larger rectangular wrapped box tied to it with a silver ribbon, and handing them to Eowyn, who was fighting to keep her smile to a minimum, by the size of the smaller box it was clearly jewelry, the other was a mystery to her, “I will guard it with my life, and get it to her tonight.”  
He smiled again, “Thank you.” nodding his head at her slightly as he grabbed his things and headed back home, his smile growing along the way. Slipping quietly inside his house and heading for his room, pulling out his present, eying the medium sized box trying to guess what it could be, giving up but still smiling at the fact that he had not been the only one to get you a gift as he sprawled out on his back over his bed as he undid his large coat staring up at the ceiling with a large smile on his face.  
…  
After Eowyns’ shift she spent a full hour with you in your room trying to guess what he could have gotten you before she had to get back home to her fiancé, hugging you tightly as she wished you a Happy Christmas saying she’d want to know as soon as you opened them.  
You celebrated Christmas with your Uncle and Cousins two days early as they all went to spend Christmas and Christmas Eve with their significant others and their families, somehow forgetting that you had no one to spend the Holiday with. Still looking at the gifts from your teachers and Ori and Nori that you had moved into your room, looking at them on the small couch in your room as you laid across your bed on your stomach, somewhere between smiling and crying, eventually moving them back under the tree in the living room as your family left, spreading out on your bed again still stuck in your limbo gazing at the wall until you fell asleep.  
…  
Early Christmas Eve morning you got a text.  
Thorin, “Happy Christmas!”  
You rolled over in bed, pushing your hair out of your face, grabbing your phone, smiling and replying, “Happy Christmas! How’s your family?”  
“Chaotic. Yours?”  
“Off with Girlfriends and Boyfriends. But they’re fine.”  
“You’re alone then?”  
“We celebrated yesterday. I’ll be fine, curl up with some movies.”  
“Want some company? I need to escape.”  
“If you want.”  
You sent him the address and quickly brushed your teeth and got dressed, pulling on your jeans, thick socks up to your knees and a long dark orange sweater, and pulling your long hair out of the hair tie and running your fingers through it.   
…  
Thorin spent nearly ten minutes staring at his closet, standing in his usual jeans and socks trying to pick a shirt to wear, eventually settling on a dark blue one, then pulled on his boots, laced them, brushed his teeth and ran his fingers through his hair and his short beard taking a deep breath to try and settle his nerves as he grabbed his coat and your story putting it in his pocket and headed for the door.  
His cousins, sister and nephews were all shouting over one another playing a game of charades as Ori poked his head out of the kitchen, “Heading out?”  
Thorin smiled at his nephew, fighting his pounding heart, “Yes.”  
Ori stepped a bit closer glancing at the group then back to his Uncle, “Can I go with you?”  
Thorin chuckled, and somehow even though he wanted you to himself, it was better not to go alone, he nodded his head towards the door, as he grabbed one of the cakes off the counter, “Come on.”  
Ori happily grabbed his coat and followed him out of the door. As he pulled around the corner to your apartment Ori said, “You’re going to Jaqi’s?”  
“She said she was going to be alone for the day, and was going to curl up and watch movies all day, wouldn’t mind company, also I needed an escape.”  
“And you invited me, why?”  
He chuckled and glanced at Ori, “It’s not a date.”  
“Then why are you wearing cologne? And you brushed your beard.”  
Thorin turned and raised his eyebrow at Ori, “I’m her teacher.”  
“Uh huh, so that explains the loving glances you shoot at her, and the little feud you and Dwalin have had, and that little feud over coffee with her.”  
“How did you know about the coffee?”  
“Dwalin mentioned it.”  
Thorin let out a groan, “That isn’t a date either.” He parked the car in the parking lot by your apartment, grabbed the cake and Ori led the way to your door.  
“So you don’t like her then?” shooting a knowing smile at his Uncle who grumbled at him in return. “She’s graduating in May.”  
“I’m aware.”  
“She likes you, you know.”  
Thorin glanced over at his Nephew quickly, “What?”  
“She gets this look, when your name comes up.”  
“A look?”  
“Can’t explain it, honestly I think she’s got a weakness for us Durin Men, and Thranduil.” he finished and headed out of the elevator as Thorin followed, leading him to your door.  
…  
Dwalin’s game got interrupted when his old flame sent him a message, “Wanna meet up for dinner?” Obvious booty call, but with the stress of his family around he needed a stress release. Making a quiet excuse and sneaking away and heading for the restaurant.  
…  
You set out the dinner you had prepared and started to heat up some cocoa as there was a knock on the door. You walked over and opened the door, smiling as you saw Ori smiling at you, stepping forward to hug you, then heading inside and removing his coat and shoes as you caught Thorin’s sparkling blue gaze as he held the cake out to you, “I brought cake.” You giggled as you accepted it with a soft, “Thank you.”, stepping to the side to welcome him in as you set the cake in the kitchen. He closed the door and locked it quietly, noticing Ori’s shoes and coat and removed his quickly, setting them near the door.  
His heart pounded furiously as he watched you roam through the kitchen, admiring how your clothes draped across you and your hair, that always seemed to be pooled around your face framing it perfectly, the sleeves on your large sweater that slid up and down exposing your wrist as you pulled out three mugs and quickly filled them with the cocoa that you had just made. Ori pressed against his arm whispering, “You’re staring at her you know.”  
Thorin glanced down at his Nephew with a slight smirk, “I’m not now, am I?”  
Ori chuckled as he rolled his eyes, heading into the kitchen to help you carry the drinks, turning his head to see his Uncle watching you again as he came to collect his mug as well. You looked at them both with a small smile as you asked, “So what movie did you want to start on?”  
Ori quickly settled the debate of the movie choice and put in one of his favorites, settling in on one side of you forcing you between the two Durins on the small couch as he fought to hide his smile. You curled your legs up under you, your arm just barely touching Thorin’s and Ori’s as they stretched out taking up much of the room on the small couch. Thorin fought as hard as he could not to be smiling like an idiot that you were curled up next to him, so close if you shifted you’d be leaning on his arm completely. You enjoyed your time with the two for the next two hours until you heard a key trying to get into the lock on the door and someone thumping against it. You three turned and Thorin quickly tapped his hand on your shoulder to tell you to stay put, and walked to the door, glancing through the keyhole, stepping back as the lock switched and he moved to the side as it opened and two men fell through the open door. You and Ori both ducked behind the couch and slowly popped your heads back up, quickly recognizing your future cousin in law, “Boromir?”  
They both scrambled to their feet and Boromir pushed his hair back and smiled at you, “Jaqi, thought you had plans.”  
“Not till this morning.”  
Boromir held his hand out to introduce his date, “This is”  
“Dwalin, one of my Professors.”  
Boromir chuckled, “Oh. I did not know that.”  
Dwalin, “You know him?”  
“He’s my future cousin in law.”  
Dwalin glanced over at him trying not to shout in his sudden anger, “You’re marrying her cousin?”  
Boromir, “No, my brother is.” Dwalin unpuffed himself slightly as he nervously glanced over at you.  
You, “That is Thorin, Another of my Professors and Dwalin’s cousin, and Ori is my friend and their Nephew.”  
Boromir nodded his head at them both, “Pleasure to meet you, Jaqi’s talked about you. Good things of course.”  
You, “So I take it Dwalin is your Ex-Flame from college, you said you were meeting?”  
A look of heartbreak running over Dwalin’s face that you’d learned his history and with his history with your relative just ended his chances in his mind, he’d never dream of crossing that family rule, blood or marriage, family was a no go for dating for him. He just hoped he’d known sooner to avoid the situation altogether.  
Boromir, “Yes, he is, I’m glad you’ve met. You can see why It’s so hard break it off.” as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Thorin shooting you a curious gaze, trying to see if you were hurt or not, but you held the same kind smile looking at your future cousin.  
Dwalin, “Well, um we don’t want to disturb you three.” glancing at Boromir, “Hotel?”  
Boromir nodded, “Hotel.” walked over to you as you knelt on the couch, hugging you and kissing you on the cheek, “See you in the morning Darling.” shooting you a wink as they headed out the door and Thorin quietly shut it behind them, locking it again.  
Thorin looked back and saw your smile dim for a moment as you turned back to face the movie as Ori headed to get a refill on his drink. Thorin sat next to you, whispering as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders, “You alright?”  
You nodded, “He said he’s moving back to town, to win back his Ex. Said he’s wanting to propose someday.”  
Thorin’s eyebrow rose, “Did you have feelings for him?”  
You chuckled, “It was nice, thinking he liked me.”  
“He does.”  
You smiled again, “I can’t, he’s family, even if I wanted to, Boromir’s a bleeding heart, been mad over his college flame for nearly a decade. I can see why my cousin picked him though.”  
Thorin smiled and pulled you closer to him as he pecked your forehead before rubbing your arm, “I wish I’d known Denethor’s son was your future in law, I would have told you two about it, avoid this altogether. He does like women too if that helps.”  
You giggled, “Durin’s are far too gorgeous not to spread the love around.”  
Making him chuckle, “Never been much for dating, I suppose I’m the exception to the rule.” He held back his urge to scream as he’d realized what he’d just said, as you felt a slight sting at his words.  
“I’m gonna make some more cocoa. Want some?”  
“Sounds lovely. Thank you.” handing you his mug as you grabbed yours and Ori’s heading into the kitchen.   
Ori returned spotting you in the kitchen and whispered to his uncle, “Did you know about Dwalin and her cousin?”  
“I knew Boromir, but not that he was related to Jaqi.”  
“I suppose that ends his shot with her.” his eyes went to the couch and back up to his Uncle, “I bet he’s the cousin she mentioned was moving back to win back his Ex.”  
“She said he is.”  
Ori’s eyebrows rose as he lowered his voice even more, “But he was going to propose when he won him back. Man I hope she wasn’t too soft on him.”  
“She said she just liked to think that he liked her.”  
“Makes sense, she hasn’t dated and he does like to flirt.”  
You walked back in with the cocoa mugs and they accepted theirs as you started the movie back up, spending the next few hours eating the dinner, watching the movies Ori had picked and shortly before sunset they excused themselves to leave for the night before they fell asleep. Thorin shooting you his same irresistible smile and a wink as he slipped you your story as he left, making you smile in return as he left. You shut the door, locked it and cleaned up before heading back into the living room, curling up under the blanket and watching the last of the movies, eventually falling asleep, Eomer found you on the couch and carried you back to your bed before heading out to his girlfriends house.  
…  
You woke the next morning to find a message from Dwalin on your phone, “I suppose our coffee plans are canceled.”  
You brushed your hair back and replied, “We can cancel if you want, but I was looking forward to speaking with you.”  
“You’re not mad?”  
“Why would I be? You both cared about each other, I never assumed you would be a monk before you met me. I do know that he loves you, he has for years.”  
“So friends then?”  
“More like family.” making you both chuckle.  
“Funny. So Coffee on Thrusday, you can fill me in on your cousin to be’s plans, he said he’s going to move back here but won’t say why.”  
“Not going there, Not my secret to share.”  
“Ugh, I hate surprises.”  
“Tough cookies.” causing his stomach to rumble and he headed for the kitchen craving sweets.  
…  
The Next Morning you fixed yourself a small breakfast, set it out on the table in the dining room, pouring yourself a glass of juice as you phone lit up. You sat in your chair reading the message from Thranduil, “Happy Christmas! When are you opening your gifts? We usually wait until Christmas night after dinner in my Family.”  
“I celebrated with my Family two days ago, they’re out of town, I haven’t opened yours yet, still thinking of when to do that.”  
“Let me know when you open them, and I’ll let you know when I’ve opened mine. Thank you for the gift, I wasn’t sure if I’d give you yours, I didn’t know if it would make you uncomfortable or not, if you hadn’t gotten me one.”  
“I’ve been trying to think of what to get you for a while, I used get gifts for my favorite teachers until high school. I just had to get you something, with all the help you’ve given me, It’s not much but I hope you still like it.”  
As a teacher he was beaming at the sentiment, none of his other students had gotten him anything since he started working there, you were definitely one of a kind in his eyes. But as a potential suitor to you he hoped that hadn’t been you setting him in his ‘just a teacher’ box, in his mind far more painful than being locked in the friend zone. “You didn’t have to get me anything. No matter what, I will love it.” His eyes hovering over the word love, debating wether he should have used that word or not.  
“Well, no matter what, I’m sure I’ll love yours as well.” he read your words feeling a large smile growing on his face.  
“What are you doing today?”  
“Dishes, laundry, if everything goes well I might even break out the vacuum.”  
“You can’t be serious, It’s Christmas!”  
“If it helps they’re my holiday sweaters and socks, and the dishes with the holly painted on them. I might even put a red nose on the vacuum.”  
He chuckled, “That’s really all you’re doing?”  
“I don’t want to place too much excitement in my day.”  
“There’s a small park by the school, want to feed the geese?” As soon as he hit send he buried his face into his pillow groaning, “Geese? Nothing better?”  
A smile grew on your face as you chuckled at his suggestion, “When?”  
His head popped up as he heard his phone ding, and his mouth opened slightly as he tried to think of the best time, “Half an hour alright?”  
You smiled again, “Sure, send me the address.”  
He shot out of bed after he sent you the address, quickly throwing on his jeans, socks, a grey tshirt with a larger light green sweater over it with white trees all over it, brushing his teeth and trimming his beard, combing his hair cursing as he hadn’t given himself more time as he filled his pockets and laced up his boots. Heading into the kitchen quietly grabbing the loaf of bread and his jacket by the door and driving out to the park, hoping you were just a few minutes later than he was. As he parked he grabbed the bread, locked his car pulling his hat out of his coat pocket pulling it on as he headed for the swing set where he said he would wait, letting out a long breath that he had made it here before you.  
…  
You set your dishes In the sink, still fully dressed from the night before brushing your teeth and fixing your hair, filling your pockets before pulling on your boots and your coat, grabbing the last quarter of the loaf of bread you had, slipping your orange kitted hat on as you locked your door and headed for the elevator. You made your way to the park, having to remove one of your gloves so you could work your directions app, finding the park but not Thranduil.  
For nearly ten minutes you waited, not sure if he was late, but just to be sure you were at the right park you called him. Thranduil rested against the metal pole swing set as he watched a few birds up in a tree, feeling his phone vibrating before it’s default ringtone played, glancing down he saw your name pop up making his smile grow, maybe you were just running a little late he told himself as he pulled his glove off by the finger with his teeth, hitting answer and grabbing the glove as he raised it to his ear, “Running late?”  
You chuckled through the phone, making his smile grow again, “I’m at the swings, I don’t see you.” He spun in a small circle until you continued, “You did mean the wooden ones with the dragon’s head right?”  
He chuckled, “I’m at the other end, stay there, I’ll meet you, your set is closer to the lake. I didn’t know which direction you were coming from.”  
“I live east of the school.”  
“Really, I live closer to the North End.”  
“Ooh, mostly large houses up there, a few mansions too, from what I hear.”  
He chuckled, “I don’t live in a mansion, it was my Parent’s house.”  
You could hear the snow crunching under his boots, as he walked, through the phone, “I just rent a room in my Uncle’s Apartment.”  
“I’ve heard he’s in one of the nicer Apartment buildings on that end.” His eyes spotting you, making his smile grow, “I like your hat.”  
You turned your head left then right finally spotting him, waving and hanging up as you did, placing your phone back In your pocket as he did the same, both pulling your gloves back on. As he reached you a few snowflakes started to fall sporadically, before he could stop himself he had given you quick hug and a brief kiss on the cheek, as you noticed the flinch in his face as he pulled back, halfway expecting you to hit him at the sudden kiss, you smiled and raised your bread, “I only had this left.”  
He chuckled in relief as he raised his half a loaf, “I think between us we have enough. It’s over this way.” He pointed off in the distance and led the way, wishing he could hold your hand along the walk, trying to be happy with the fact he was with you.   
You glanced up at him, “So how long do you have?”  
He caught your gaze with a small smile, “What do you mean?”  
“Your Family is in town, how long do you have before you have to get back?”  
“An hour if I’m lucky.”  
You wrapped your arm around his without thinking about it, “Then we shall have to make the best of it.” hurrying the pace bit, making him chuckle as his stride was nearly double yours and he was only going that pace not to tire you out.  
“Yes we will.” chuckling again, leading you through the small bit of trees to the lake. Your mouth dropped slightly as you caught it at just the right time so that the light was shining off of the ice making it glow and the snow around it sparkle, you pulled your arm out, causing him to stop and watch you. Smiling as you jerked off your glove and quickly snapped a picture before the clouds covered the sun again. He smiled at you as you slipped your phone back in your pocket and your glove back on, glancing up at him, “I’ll send you a copy.”  
His smile grew again as you grabbed his arm and he led you to the small group of stubborn ducks and geese who had refused to leave their home. Both grabbing small pieces and tossing them to the birds. As you knelt down to reach out a piece for a small duck he pulled out his phone, called your name to get you to look at him as he snapped his picture, catching your smile as it started to grow. He chuckled as the duck dove into the bag as you were distracted, making you laugh and giving him a chance to make a small video of you as you gently pushed the duck back and threw more out for the others around him and some more to him so he wouldn’t charge at you. He was still filming as your bag went empty and you stood saying, “Alright, your turn to be on camera.” as you grabbed his phone and yours, he turned to see this smiling, “So I get two cameras on me then?”  
You giggled making his smile grow, “It’s because of your height, can’t get all of you in the shot.” making him chuckle as he shook his head turning to feed the ducks and the geese that had followed him from his former spot. He spotted them saying, “They followed me.”  
“I think they like you.”  
He glanced up at you with a laugh, “I suppose they do, probably because I brought more bread than you.”  
“You could probably have your own little parade if you wanted.”  
He laughed again as he caught your smile, “I would need more bread or they’d just be chasing me.”  
“I wonder if you could train geese.”  
He glanced up at you again, “You mean like a flying army? Seems possible, though its potentially dangerous for anyone who had to do the training.” You laughed as one of them tugged on his sleeve and he turned giving a stern, “Hey!” You both joked around until he stood again, quietly trying to inch away from the group as you stopped filming, handing him back his phone which he accepted with a large smile and a chuckle as he shoved his empty bread bag back into his pocket. He glanced over at you, “Still warm enough?”  
You nodded as you caught his gaze, “I’m good.” glancing up, “I love it when it snows.” His smile grew as he watched the snowflakes settling themselves in your hair and down your jacket, saying, “So do I.” earning another smile from you, stopping him in his tracks as his heart practically stopped for a moment, “So how did yesterday go for you?”  
“Good I suppose.”  
“You suppose?, not more laundry I hope.”  
“No. Ori and Thorin came over to watch movies, then..”  
“Thorin was in your home?”  
You looked up at him curiously seeing a spark of jealousy in his eyes, “With Ori.”  
“Then what?” as his jaw slightly clenched and he tried not to clench his hands into fists.  
“There was a sort of thump at my door.”  
“Thump?”  
“Turns out my future cousin in law and Dwalin fell through the door.”  
His steps stopped as he looked down at you curiously, “What?”  
“Apparently they used to date in college.”  
His eyes squinted for a moment, “Boromir?”  
“You know him?”  
“We played Rugby together in school. I didn’t know Boromir was your, what was it again?”  
You started the walk again as he met your slow stride, “Future Cousin in law, His Brother is marrying Eowyn.”  
“From the coffee shop?”  
You nodded, “Yes.”  
“Wow, so what does that mean for your date?”  
You chuckled, “It wasn’t a date, it was coffee, and we are still going for coffee. But, my Cousin still loves him.”  
“So he’s off limits.”  
“Exactly, he’s Family practically.”  
He went to say something as you knocked some snow off of the jungle gym you had walked under, falling around his neck making him gasp and chuckle as he spotted you sneaking behind the slide. Quietly scooping another handful of snow and trying to sneak around the slide to get you but only feeling another bit of snow hit him in the center of the back, quickly turning and catching you in the elbow as you grabbed another bundle of snow. Continuing your fight through the jungle gym playfully, laughing the entire time, until you nearly fell down the slide trying to stop but slipping on a small patch of ice, landing firmly in Thranduil’s arms, both of you falling back onto the snow covered wooden floor before the slide, both laughing loudly as the snow started falling a bit harder.   
As your laughter ceased you climbed off of his chest chuckling again as he fixed your hat, before quickly snapping a picture of you both as he wrapped his arm around you again, catching your full smiles, before quickly pushing you both down the slide, covering both of you with snow making you both laugh again before he lifted you back to your feet. Both of you brushed the snow off yourselves before you fixed his hat as he smiled at you lovingly, then watching you as you headed for the swings, happily hopping on one as he chose the one next to you.  
You stopped swinging as you both spotted a Doe and its 2 fawns walk through your part of the park, noticing the two of you and slowly continuing their path, you giggled, “So adorable.”  
Thranduil nodded, “They normally don’t come out until later.”  
You glanced over at him, “You come out here often?”  
He chuckled as he looked at you, “Used to walk through after work when I couldn’t sleep.”  
“A fellow insomniac, we should make shirts.”  
He chuckled, “What do you do?”  
“Legolas hasn’t told you?”  
His smile dropped a little, “Legolas?”  
You chuckled, “Nothing like that, he spots for me in the gym, then we do some laps in the pool.”  
His smile shot back up again, “That’s why he’s been pushing for me to go with him.”   
“He mentioned you go hours before we do.”  
“Normally, but I may just join him next time.” Shooting you another smile as you giggled again, “I wouldn’t want to mess up your schedule.”  
As he was going to speak again his phone rang, he let out a small groan as he saw the name, quickly answering, “Yes?”…”I went out.”…”Still out.”…he groaned again as his eyes slowly slid over you as he took in another deep breath and said, “Yes I will get another loaf of bread. I don’t know what could have happened to it.” smiling at you as you quietly chuckled at his conversation before saying ”Goodbye.” and hanging up.  
“You have to go. It’s alright, I had fun, thank you.” as you stood up from your swing as he did the same, both brushing away the snow on your pants.  
He bit his lip quickly as he nodded quickly before a nervous chuckle left his lips, “I’m glad. Yes I do. Do you need a ride?”  
“I can walk, I don’t want to keep them…”  
“They can wait, I want to make sure you get home safely.”  
You nodded, “Alright then,” He led the way to his car and dove you home, still keeping the same joking conversation going from before, barely wanting to get out as he reached your parking lot, glancing around quickly spotting that his was the only car here. You glanced over saying, “Thank you. Merry Christmas!” giving him a quick hug, he chuckled as he hugged you back, feeling your cheek brush his gently as you pulled back and opened the door, he replied feeling his heart pounding heavily, “Any time. Merry Christmas!” You quickly headed back into your apartment glancing through your windows curtains to see his still waiting there, you waved and he spotted you, waving his hand and nodding as he made his way for the store, content that you were safe at home. Later that day sending each other the pictures and videos you had both taken.  
…  
As the day continued, the Durins all swarmed into the large living room as Ori handed out the presents, each of them receiving a small pile of gifts in front of them. They all poured through their gifts happily.  
As Dwalin unwrapped your gift he smiled at the deep red scarf and sweater you had knitted for him, his large smile catching Thorin’s attention beside him, reaching out and feeling the thickness of them under his fingers as Dwalin said, “It’s from Jaqi.” The mention of your name drawing Fili’s attention, and his mouth dropping open slightly as he spotted the sweater that Dwalin was now trying on. Dwalin chuckled as he said, “Fits perfect.” as he slid the scarf around the back of his neck, noticing the folded story you had folded in the scarf, saving it for later.  
Fill watched as Ori and Nori pulled out dark green sweaters and scarves, both smiling as they pulled them on, then his eyes darting to Thorin who had just lifted his deep blue sweater and scarf, pocketing the story you had left for him, with a huge grin across his face as he slid the sweater over his chest, running his hands over his new sweater and scarf before having another gift shoved into his hands by his sister.  
Fili’s heart started pounding as he dropped his eyes to his pile, forcing himself to keep going through the pile, finally stopping on your gift. Sliding his fingers over your neatly written name card seeing how beautifully you had written his name out before slowly undoing your ribbon then carefully tearing the paper away and opening the thin box. His mouth dropped as he saw the bright yellow scarf, exactly the same skill as his previous gifts, realizing that you were the Knitting Bandit, smiling as he wrapped the scarf around his neck, quietly leaning over to Ori, “Could you thank Jaqi for me?”  
Ori nodded in agreement as their Uncles both noticed the scarf, Thorin quickly snapped a picture of Fili smiling as he looked down at his scarf and sent it to you before grabbing Dwalin into a quick hug, both smiling as he snapped the picture, sending it as well with a message, “Thank you for the excellent gifts, we love them.” and both promising to let you know when they had read your story.  
…  
As you finished putting away your freshly folded laundry as your phone lit up, you lifted it and felt your heart skip a beat as you spotted the beaming smile on Fili, somehow still managing to cause a tear roll down your cheek. Feeling the weight of not being able to be with him that used to dig into your chest had slipped away, freeing you. Only to feel another hard jab as the picture of Thorin and Dwalin popped up, both beaming brightly into the camera lens with those bright Durin blue eyes sparkling fiercely.  
You smiled at their love of your gifts, your eyes slid over to your small pile of gifts, sitting down on the ground by the tree and quickly opening their gifts.  
You started with your gifts from Dwalin, quickly pulling the paper away and opening the box, revealing a large fuzzy purple blanket, you smiled as you unfolded it, clearly something was in the center of it. Revealing a snow globe, intricately detailed with a large castle with gardens and a small horse drawn carriage, shaking it and watching as the snow fell down, a gift that you had briefly mentioned to him months ago that had been broken by your Father. You smiled fiercely as you brushed a tear that had fallen away as you noticed the small box under the snow globe, opening it seeing the white gold chain with a small axe shaped charm on it, after quickly slipping the necklace on and wrapping the large blanket around you as you took a picture of yourself with your gifts before setting them to the side gently after refolding the blanket.  
You reached for Thorin’s next, finding a large silver speckled fake fur blanket with another two boxes inside, choosing the larger and finding a set of Elizabeth Gaskell’s books, leather bound with gold etchings over the covers, sliding your fingers over the designs as another tear fell, remembering the only time you had mentioned her books to him, brushing it away as well as you opened the smaller box finding another white gold chain with a bear charm on it. You slowly undid Dwalin’s necklace as you slid his on, wrapping yourself up and taking a picture for him as well.  
You turned to Thranduil’s gifts opening the larger box first, finding a leather bound book with silver etchings, poems from your favorite poet, you skimmed through the book noticing the slips of paper that noted each time you had quoted him, even a few just brief snippets of sentences, all dated for when you had used them the final note being one he had said to you, well not to you exactly but to the class as he kept eye contact with you as he said it making another tear fall. You opened the next box finding a silver and mother of pearl antique pen, like the one you had mentioned your Grandfather used to wrote with, your eyes dropped and you giggled as you spotted another white gold chain, but this one with a stag on it. Once again sliding the necklace on and smiling as your held the gifts up for another picture.  
You found Ori and Nori’s gifts next, a pair of fuzzy bear feet slippers with a box set of the classic Doctor who smiling and sending them pictures of you with their gifts. You slid your hand over your necklace as you added the others again, each of the being an inch longer than the next to hey were all able to be seen draping nicely across your chest, and turning on your new Doctor who collection as you sent off the pictures and thanked each off them.  
…  
Thorin’s heart stopped as he saw your bright smile with the sparkle in your eyes that he loved, smiling as he read your message, “Your gifts were perfect, I can’t believe you remembered one of my favorite authors, the necklace is incredible as well as the blanket, perfect for curling up in, I’ve always had a weakness for fur, how did you know?” He bit his lip to hide his smile as he slipped into one of the empty bedrooms to be out of sight, letting out a quiet chuckle as he admired your picture and running your phrase, ‘weakness for fur’ through his mind, as his eyes slid down the chain sliding around your neck and down your chest seeing the bear charm he had picked for you, staying for a few moments until he heard Kili searching for him.  
Thorin spotted Dwalin as he returned, spotting the wide smile on his cousins face, leaning in as he showed Thorin the picture, his eyes dropped to the similar necklace, scanning his photo again showing it to Dwalin, asking him, “You got her a necklace?”  
Dwalin nodded as he glanced down at the photo, “So did you it seems, blankets, jewelry, and another gift from her past, like minds I suppose.”  
Thorin squinted his eyes as he messaged Thranduil as Dwalin peered over his shoulder, “You didn’t get Jaqi a gift did you?”  
…  
Thranduil was seated firmly in between Celeborn and Galadriel who were leaning back behind him still bickering with each other as Tauriel and Legolas were both passing out the gifts, smirking at the slight twitch in Thranduil’s eyebrow at the married pairs nonstop bickering, wondering how they had managed to stay together this long. After he had opened their gifts he snuck into his room, spotting your gift to him, making his smile come back as he set it on his bed and opened it. His smile growing as he saw the light silver scarf with the hidden story inside, quickly pulling the sweater over his head before wrapping the scarf around his neck and heading for his mirror looking at his reflection. Chuckling as he noticed it matched the silver in his eyes, knowing why you had picked the color before snapping a quick picture of himself and sending it to you with a message, “Thank you for the sweater and scarf, the color brings out the silver in my eyes. How did you get the size right? It fits perfectly. I’m going to read your new story right now.” Laying out on his stomach propped up on pillows as he read it, unlike the last time it nearly broke his heart as he read it but raised it and sealed the forming cracks with glowing hope at the lifting at the end of the story, smiling brightly as he tested you his glowing reviews.  
…  
As you caught the end of the episode you spotted Thorin’s response, “I wasn’t aware of your weakness for fur, but now that I am, I shall exploit it every chance I can, I am so glad the gifts were to your liking.”  
Then Thranduil’s messages popped up and you let out a giggle, “I merely guessed on the size, I’m glad you enjoyed the gifts and the story. How is your family holiday going?”  
He groaned and messaged back, “Still screaming, I don’t know how they’re still saying that they are still happily married.”  
You smiled saying, “Well hopefully for your sake they will be leaving soon.”  
“Hopefully, I am considering burning the house down if they don’t.”  
You giggled, “No need, if you need a place to hide, my Uncle has a spare room.”  
He groaned as Legolas popped his head in the doorway, “Dad, they’re starting to try to throw things again.” He glanced down at his phone texting, “Have to go, they’re trying to throw things, I’ll keep you posted if I need your hiding spot.”  
Smiling again as he spotted the smiley face you sent him before slipping his phone back in his pocket as he headed out to the other room and shouted at the pair until they both sat quietly for the rest of the day, both deciding to leave that night to skip the family breakfast they were supposed to have the next morning.  
Once he finally popped back into his room he caught the message from Thorin, messaging back, “Yes, I did.” Wondering why they would want to know.  
Thorin messaged back, “You didn’t get her a necklace did you?”  
Thranduil squinted his eyes at the message curiously, “How did you know that?”  
Thorin and Dwalin both grumbled, “Just a guess, Dwalin and I both got her similar necklaces, what does yours look like.”  
“White gold chain with a stag charm.”  
They both grumbled again, “We got similar chains each with separate charms.”  
Thranduil rubbed his face at their situation, a smug grin running across his face, “I suppose we shall see whose necklace she wears when classes start again.” Both of them growling at his smug response but still eager to see your choice.  
…  
Both of the Durins both sending you glowing reviews as they managed to slip back to their apartment and to their rooms finally getting a quiet chance to read them.  
You spent the next few days enjoying the quiet and your time with your future cousin Boromir, who had always been closer to you than his brother, who was nice but far more intwined in Eowyn’s life than wishing to be your best friend. You had become his friend long before Faramir and Eowyn had met, through your uncle Theoden’s friendship with Denethor.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning you headed out for a walk needing some fresh air, pulling on your pale green sweater over your tight black t shirt, with matching green knee length socks with your thick jeans and boots, adding your thick leather jacket, adding a hat to match your sweater as you headed out into the light falling snow. After a few blocks of peaceful silence peering around you, eyeing the architecture of the buildings around you, unable to do so for the rest of the year as the streets were always crowded you heard snow crunching behind you as another person joined you. Obviously larger than you by the heavy crunching, quickly leaving you as they entered the apartment building you had just passed.   
For nearly an hour you walked through the street gaining a thin layer of snow on your coat and through your hair, pausing to eye the wind chime statue in the empty courtyard in the center of a fountain, watching the layered rings spinning slowly in the soft breeze, ideas for a new story slinking their way into your mind. You pulled the small notebook out of your pocket and scribbling down the few ideas before putting the book and pen back in your pocket, hearing your phone chime, pulling it out spotting Thorin’s picture pop up, you tap the green icon. “Is the statue speaking to you?”  
You turned around to see his car stopped by the side of the road, catching his small wave, letting out a quick chuckle, “Running away again?”  
He chuckled, “Just got back from dropping off my Sister, need a ride?”  
“I’m not really headed anywhere, just walking around.”  
“Up for a movie marathon? We are gonna order Chinese food. I can’t leave you out here In the cold.”  
“And if I don’t get in the car?”  
He chuckled, and continued in his low gravely voice teasingly, “Don’t make me carry you.”  
You chuckled and bit your lip before replying teasingly, “I’m not sure that threat is quite as intimidating coming from you.”  
You could hear his smirk through the phone, “Oh really, why is that?”  
“Do you own a mirror? Man like you, being tossed over your shoulder is not a threat, more like a goal.”  
You smiled as he chuckled, “Would it help if I said please?”  
“I suppose if you’re going to start begging.” You heard his chuckle as you hang up and made your way to the car, brushing the snow out of your hair and jacket as he leaned over opening your door for you, watching as you quickly tapped your boots into the frame of the door gently as you entered the door to get the snow off them and shutting the door again.   
He slid his eyes over you as you settled into the seat and fastened the seatbelt, smiling as you caught his gaze, “So, begging gets you in the car and carrying you is a goal, how does that work?” He caught the sparkle in your eyes as you smirked, “Something about the image of you on your knees in the snow.”  
He broke your sentence off as he bit his lip, drawing in a deep breath as he nodded, turning forward shifting the car back into gear as he let out a quiet “Mhm.”  
You giggled as you noticed his shoulders tense up, “That’s not what I meant.” Looking over at him, resting your chin on your hand with your elbow on the center console, as he stopped at a light he glanced down at you, letting out a quiet chuckle as he caught your puppy dog gaze with your bottom lip sticking out slightly, making his shoulders relax.   
He chuckled as he reached up with his free hand, sliding his fingers gently around your exposed wrist pulling your arm down and snaking his fingers gently across your palm and between your fingers, holding it gently as his voice rumbled as he said, “None of that now.” Resting his arm on top of yours, you felt tingling through your body, facing forward again fighting a blush, enjoying the warmth coming from his body, as he held your hand, gently stroking the back of your hand with his thumb for a few blocks until he noticed what he was doing, glancing at you quickly with a smile as he gently removed his hand and rested it back on the wheel, thankful for the turn he had to make, flicking the signal with his fingers and starting the turn. “So you always walk around like that?”  
“Sometimes, I love walking when it snows. Do you like the snow?”  
He smiled as he glanced at you again, remembering the snow wrapped in your hair, “I love the snow. Always so peaceful when it snows.” His eyes wandering to your hand that he had just held sliding back into your lap, wrapping itself in the palm of your other, feeling his hand nearly burning at the absence of your touch.  
“Your sister enjoyed her visit?”  
“She missed the boys, and never misses a chance to give me a hard time.”  
“Can’t be that bad.”  
He chuckled, “No, not bad, we just…we’re both so similar, we just bump heads some times. She certainly was very interested in learning about you.”  
“Really?” Chuckling quietly.  
“She drilled Dwalin, Ori and Nori relentlessly.”  
“For what exactly? Tips on knitting?”  
He let out another chuckle, “She wanted to meet you, had to hide our phones from her so she couldn’t dig through them for your number.”  
“What’s wrong with that?”  
“She won’t stop till you’re married to one of us if she gets it.”  
“Again, I’m not seeing the punishment.” Making him chuckle again as you let out one as well as he glanced at you with a smirk before glancing back at your hand again then back to the road as he turned into his parking lot where you spotted Thranduil’s car with a curious smile.  
He caught your gaze and said, “They brought the movies, we supply the food.” As he parked in his spot, both of you getting out and closing the doors behind you before he locked the doors with his clicker, smirking at you as he walked to you, quickly dropping down making you raise your eyebrow in confusion and let out a quick gasp as he lifted you over his shoulder with a chuckle.   
You quickly grabbed your hat as it slid off your head as your hair hung down, bouncing and swaying as he headed inside, giving a quick smile to the teenage boy behind the front desk in the main entrance, who gave him an approving nod as he turned hitting the button for the elevator. You brushed your hair away from your face giving a small wave to the teenager who waved in return as you both entered the elevator.   
As the doors shut he turned and smirked as he caught the reflection of your ass resting over his shoulder, fighting the urge to take his hand that was firmly wrapped around your thigh to smack your butt cheek. He looked over his shoulder as you lifted the bottom of his jacket, “Your pants seem to keep getting tighter as the year goes on.”  
He chuckled, “Are you complaining?”  
You chuckled, “None of the women at school are complaining.”  
He chuckled, “First I’m hearing of it.”   
“Sure it is, like you missed the Professor OakenAss written on the board the first week, that wasn’t about your tough teaching. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were just asking for someone to reach out and give you a playful squeeze or slap.”  
He bit his lip as he unconsciously squeezed his fingers tighter around your thigh, making you feel a heat stirring in you, as he rumbled, “I get one I give one.” As he bounced you closer to his head making you squeak gently as you gripped his belt for a moment, “You did that on purpose.” Feeling his fingers tighten again as he let out a quiet grumble fighting his growing arousal, “If I did?”   
“Fine then.” Squeezing one of his cheeks before releasing it and smacking it hard enough to make your hand sting slightly hearing him gasping quietly as his ass and legs flexed from it, before letting out a quick chuckle as you felt his hand leave your thigh as he held your lower legs with his other hand and smacking one of your cheeks, causing you to let out a gasping squeak, as it stung for a moment, until he gripped it firmly letting out a chuckle, sliding his hand over your other cheek and gripping your thigh again with a large smile as he growled out teasingly, “That’s the warning slap, next time it’ll be harder.”  
Making you chuckle, “How can you be so sure there’ll be a next time?”  
“My pants will just keep getting tighter until you do.”  
“I don’t think they can get much tighter.” You forced out in between giggles.  
You could hear the smirk in his voice as he said, “Don’t tempt me.”  
“I’m sure the Dean would quickly put a stop to your game as you get closer to painting them on.”  
He chuckled as the doors opened, stepping out, and gently dropping you back to your feet, chuckling as you brushed your shirts down and your hair back, smirking at you as he said “I never said anything about doing this at school.” pulling out his keys and heading to his door, unlocking it and opening it for you, taking another glance at your ass as you walked inside, shutting the door behind him and locking it as you both added your boots and coats to the group’s piles. You caught a glimpse of just how excited you had made him as you turned to joint he group in the living room, who all turned and smiled at you as Thorin walked behind you saying, “Look who I found on the way back.”  
All, “Hey!”  
You let out a giggle as you received a few hugs from Nori, Ori, Dwalin, Boromir, Legolas and Thranduil who gave you a quick peck on the cheek which Thorin caught from the corner of his eye making his eyebrow twitch up slightly as he dropped into the empty spot.  
Fili looked over to you with a smile, “So what do you want to eat, we are ordering Chinese.”  
He took down your order and Thorin’s before Ori took the sheet to the kitchen to call it in. You smiled as you felt the heat in the apartment wrap around you tightly, before feeling Boromir grabbing your sweater around the neck and wrists, “Your sweater is wet.” He lifted the bottom of it a bit noticing your second shirt before saying, “Take it off, I’ll hang it up.”  
You gave a quiet chuckle as he helped you pull it off over your head, noticing the few stares from the Men around you as you brushed back your hair again while Boromir left to hang it up, you caught Thranduil’s gaze as his eyes slid over your body before meeting yours as he rubbed his beard, covering his mouth slightly before giving you a quick smile as he met your eyes before turning to his Son, facing away from you, silently asking him, “Did you know about those?” Earning a smile from his Son.   
Thorin’s eyes went wider as he noticed your figure that you had kept hidden under layers this whole school year, Fili and Kili both doing the same as Dwalin’s mouth dropped open and he called out to you, “Where have you been hiding those?”  
You looked down then back up to him, playfully cupping your chest for a moment, “These?” Hearing Thorin shift slightly and catching Legolas chuckle as his Father bit his lip, before you released them. He nodded and you said, “Had them since I was 13.”  
He let out a grumble as Boromir came back, “Did you know about those?”  
Boromir chuckled as he looked you over, “Yup.” Giving you a gentle push to take the spot by Thorin before he nodded his head to the side at Thranduil to take the spot next to you, who got a stern look from Thorin as walked over, the three of them noticing their necklaces draped across your chest making their hearts skip.   
You curled your legs in front of you as you sat down in the spot, wrapping your hands around one of them as Thranduil happily dropped down next to you, both of them snuggly against you as Legolas pushed his Father closer to you, giving you a small smile before you looked at Boromir who was dragging Dwalin back into their spots, forcing his mouth shut as the other took their spots and Ori returned starting the movie. Both of them eyeing you through the movie until the food arrived, all of you dropping onto the floor eating off of the coffee tables, they both happily glanced over at you as you finished your food and retook your seat, Thranduil quickly joined you wrapping his arm over your shoulders giving you a happy smile as you brushed your hair out from under his arm. Thorin turned to see you with another stern gaze which you caught, gently grabbing the neck of his shirt and pulling on it gently to make him take his seat again, as he settled in your curled your legs against his chest and in his lap, making his smile grow as he wrapped his arms around them, running his fingers up and down your legs as Thranduil slid his fingers under the bottom of your shirt along the small of your back gently in circles covering you with goosebumps for a short time.  
By the fifth movie you had fallen asleep against Thranduil’s chest as he rested his head against yours while Thorin slumped against your chest, waking up a few hours later in a teacher sandwich, from a steamy dream involving the two feeling the heat rising in your middle and the ache between your legs yearning to be touched by their strong hands, nuzzling your head against Thrandil’s chin noticing his growing smile.   
Finding your dream wasn’t far from reality, as Thorin’s hands were firmly gripping your butt cheek and thigh, snoring softly against the base of your neck sending goosebumps over you, feeling Thranduil’s fingers sliding deeper between your legs as he let out a quiet moan in his sleep, feeling yourself getting wetter as he got closer to to where you wanted his hand, noticing that your hand had run along his bulge, gripping it thinking you had stroked it, starting his fingers on their path, hearing him grumble at your hand leaving him.   
Quickly pulling it free as you noticed you three were alone in the room and the apartment was quiet, but hearing the group next door and gently sliding his hand out from between your legs hearing him grumble in his sleep again as you did, noticing the bulge pulse against his pant leg, biting your lip as you fought against stroking it for him, gently resting his hand on your stomach which slowly slid it’s way up to your chest cupping you gently before you pulled his hand away, fighting your smile. As you shifted your leg trying to relieve the cramp in it you felt another large bulge, fighting against your urge to just grab both of them and give them a very good morning, feeling them both waking up around you, rubbing their faces as Thorin pulled off of you mumbling, “Sorry.”   
Leaning forward on his knees, rubbing his hands over his face groaning as he woke up, trying to discreetly adjust himself after, as you pulled off of Thranduil he quietly kissed your cheek before adjusting himself as well before sitting up and leaning against you letting out a quiet grumble as he rested his forehead on your shoulder, nearly falling back to sleep against you as Dwalin entered the room completely naked, still slightly hard having finished a few minutes before, trying to sneak into the kitchen to get a snack.   
Thorin reached up as he noticed him and covered your eyes making you giggle, as Thranduil tried to lift his head, quickly noticing the problem groaning again as he set his head back down with his eyes closed,  
Dwalin gave his Cousin a quick nod, “You’re finally awake. Enjoy your squeeze Thorin?”  
Thorin raised his eyebrow, “Excuse me?”  
“Your hand was square on her ass cheek.”  
Thorin let out a grumble while Thranduil smiled as he slid his fingers over the small of your back again gently. You giggled as you tapped his hand still covering your eyes, “Is that necessary?”  
He glanced at Dwalin who was strutting proudly from the kitchen with a pack of cookies then back to you, “He’s not dressed.”  
“I lived with Boromir for years, I’ve seen naked Men before.”  
Thranduil chuckled, “Perhaps he thinks you’ll choose him instead.”  
Dwalin raised his eyebrow, “Oh don’t get me started, anyone’s the threat it’s you Mr Cop-a-feel.”   
He turned his head to face Dwalin saying, “Excuse me?”  
Dwalin chuckled as you removed Thorin’s hand, shooting him a quick glare, making him shoot you a quick smirk before he took a bite of the cookie, giving you a nod, “Oh and don’t think I didn’t spot you as well.” As he turned to rejoin Boromir, Thorin turned to look at you curiously trying to figure out what he could mean as Thranduil rested his chin on your shoulder asking, “And what exactly did he mean by that?” As they both smirked at you, you bit your lip fighting your blush as you said, “Don’t look at me like that. Both of you got a squeeze, you can’t say anything.”  
Thorin leaned in closer to you, “What exactly did you squeeze?”  
“I’m not going there.”  
Thorin chuckled, “Apparently you already did.” Smirking as he went to check the fridge, after he had left Thranduil kissed your shoulder gently and rested his chin on your shoulder again whispering, “I didn’t cross a line did I, I was halfway out of my dream when you moved my hand.”  
You whispered back, “Which time, I moved it twice.”  
His expression went blank for a moment, “Where was it the first time?”  
You smirked at him, “Same place mine was.”  
He drew in a deep breath as his pulse jumped, still whispering, “So, you were stroking me.” As a smirk ran across his face.“Hope you enjoyed your squeezes.”  
He whispered into your ear, “Would have been better if we were alone, I could have grabbed your ass as well.” Kissing your cheek before heading to the kitchen as well. You bit your lip as you laid back resting your head on the arm against the couch, checking your phone that you pulled out of your pocket, spotting the pictures of you snuggled between them from Ori, and the one from Dwalin from later with their roaming hands, and clearly being able to spot yours, not having known your other hand had gotten a handful of Thorin as well, probably leading to his grabbing you.   
..  
You glanced up to see Thorin smirking at you, eyeing your body hungrily as he sliced up some sausages, peppers and tomatoes, wishing he could slip his hands between your legs, making you moan and squirm as you called out his name while he kissed and teased you with his tongue, looking to his right seeing Thranduil doing the same as he mixed the eggs and cheese in a bowl.   
You snapped a quick picture of them before slipping your phone back into your pocket as you joined them in the kitchen, slicing up the few potatoes he had, as Thorin went to heat up his chopped food you felt Thranduil cup your butt cheek as he kissed your neck quickly, then went to put the cheese and eggs back in the fridge, making you bite your lip to keep from giggling. You set down your knife as you grabbed the small pot and filled it with water adding it on the empty burner, heating it up and glancing over Thorin’s bent arm as he stirred the food adding a bit of seasoning to it from the rack near the oven, making his smile grow, kissing your cheek before you pulled back. Catching Thranduil chuckling as he looked at the two of you, you both turned to look at him as he said, “I never noticed how short you really are without the heels.”  
You rolled your eyes as you grabbed the potatoes and gently dropped them into the boiling water, “Not all of us are as fortunate as you two, able to freely use the top shelves anywhere you go.” Making both of them chuckle.  
You caught the smirk on Thranduil’s face as he poured the eggs over Thorin’s cuttings, stirring it until it was fully mixed and cooked before serving it out on three plates, setting the pan back for you to pull out the potatoes, coating them with seasonings and searing the sides a bit before adding them to the plates as Thorin set out the toast and butter, while Thranduil grabbed the glasses and juice, making a point to have you see him grab the cups on the top shelf, winking at you, all sitting down and eating the food, joking around with each other as you ate, getting another kiss on the cheek from Boromir who took your empty plate, finished your juice and started to wash your dishes. Legolas walked out of Thorin’s room yawning and stretching as he headed over to you, wrapping his arm around your shoulder, hugging you slightly as he kissed your cheek, “Gym?”  
You chuckled and said, “Sure, I’ll have to get my bag from home.”  
Legolas helped you up and watched as you as you went to grab your sweater, turning to see Thorin and Thranduil looking at him as they laid their forks down on their empty plates, “What?”  
Dwalin patted his back, “I think it was the kiss.”  
Legolas chuckled, “Oh come on, if it was gonna happen it would have, we’ve spent months together, barely dressed and drenched in sweat, not to mention the occasional grunting.”  
Thorin drew in a deep breath, fighting his growl as Boromir jumped in, “You should see her in her spandex shorts.” Making both of them quickly add their dishes to the sink, Thorin and Dwalin both heading to change as Thranduil and Legolas pulled on their things as you returned, pulling on yours, the three of you heading downstairs. As you went to walk home Thranduil grabbed your hand, “We’ll stop at your place first.”  
Legolas looked over, “Actually, dad her place is closer, we should go to ours first.” Shooting you a wink as he climbed in the back seat of the car. Thranduil walked you to the car opening the passenger side door for you and shutting it as you settled in before climbing in on his side.  
…  
You glanced out the window as he drove, admiring the moonlight on the snow, spotting the sizes of the houses around you growing as you got closer to his, finally stopping at a large brick covered house, on nearly ten acres of land, spotting the large wooden front door with a giant tree carved into it with stained glass cutouts around the branches. As you stopped he caught your stunned gaze, smiling a bit in embarrassment as you eyed his massive house, letting out a chuckle as you mumbled, “Oh no, you don’t live in a mansion at all.” Rolling your eyes over to him making him chuckle as Legolas leaned forward resting his hand on your shoulder, “We should give you the tour after the gym, oooh I can show you that poster I told you about.”  
They both opened the doors as Thranduil looked back at you, “You’re not staying in the car, come on in.”  
You got out and followed them inside roaming through the main hall as they ran to their rooms after Legolas suggested you to look at the photos of him and his Father in the living room. The mahogany beams were gorgeously stretching across the tall ceilings accenting the tall windows on the dark painted walls with wood running along the lower half, eying the wooden furniture filling the house and the intricate carpets running across the wooden floors. Admiring the arranged furniture and small decorations through the large living room spotting the portrait above the fireplace, you guessed to be Thranduil and his Parents, then the photos on the coffee table and walls, checking the ones on the table first, seeing Thranduil as a teenager with Legolas curled up on his chest, first steps and learning to swim, making you smile before you headed to the wall. Examining each of them, all making you smile and chuckle at a few, especially the halloween costume photos, stopping at the last few, both of them having added photos with you to their wall.   
The ones with Legolas at his last few swim meets and the ones with Thranduil in the park, even one just you with the ducks, making your heart warm up at their including you in their wall of mostly just them and a few with an older man you assumed to be Legolas’ Grandfather, turning as you heard Legolas bouncing back down the stairs, joining you and pointing out a few, making you laugh as he told you stories behind a few of them.   
Including the one with Thranduil covered in flour as little Legolas stood behind him in a lion costume, flour free, covering his mouth. Thranduil walked downstairs catching you mid laugh as Legolas laughed behind you, resting his head on your shoulder shaking with laughter himself, freezing as his heart skipped, pulling out his phone and taking a picture of you both before joining you spotting the flour picture, Legolas’ favorite story to tell. You both noticed him and your chuckling subsided as you caught his loving smile as he mentally drew you into his family, loving that you had bonded so deeply with his Son, “We should get your things.”   
You noticed his sweat pants, running shoes and tank top with low cut sleeves under his coat showing off his muscles through the thin shirt, as he held his hand out for you which you gently took as Legolas draped his arm over your shoulders as Thranduil threaded his fingers through yours as he led you back out to the car.  
…  
As you reached your apartment building they both got out with you, following you up, Thranduil admiring the design of the building as you headed through the lobby and into the elevator then leading them to your door then inside. Legolas showed him to the large living room as you changed and gathered your gym things. Thranduil’s eyes darted to the large case with your trophies in them after Legolas pointed it out, heading over and showing the medals and trophies you had won from competitive swimming, pointing out a few leaving the best for last, your Worlds and Olympic medals, 8 gold 2 silver, from the last time you had competed years ago. He let out a gasp as he read the words across the gold medals covering the case and spotting the picture of you on the podium with all your medals, the one that had been all over the world after you had won, one that was on the poster Legolas had just bought, remembering hearing about your competing and your abrupt drop out of the competitive swimming world without explanation. He glanced at Legolas quickly and said, “This is why you’ve been training together?”  
Legolas nodded, “Knew I recognized her the first time I saw her, wasn’t till I saw her doing laps in the gym that it clicked.” He pointed over at the other wall covered in your childhood pictures with your cousins, “Check these out.” As he showed him the pictures Thranduil quietly asked his Son, “Did she say why she stopped competing?”  
“Her parents died, doesn’t like to talk about it. Not exactly a pleasant story to tell, and it’s not really my place.” Thranduil nodded as Legolas filled him in on a few stories behind some of the photos, smiling as he saw your eyes lighting up and your massive smile in each photo, catching a few in the middle where they dimmed, then more after as you grew, brightening up again, assuming the lull to your Parent’s death, eyeing the vast change in your body between the two sides.   
In your swimming years you were thinner, looking barely 90lbs by his eyes, skin and bones mostly over long thin muscles, then jumping to a fuller figure with thicker muscles, wondering how you had managed competing with such a small frame, trying to guess how old you were. By his memory in the photos and clips on tv you barely looked to be over ten but you had to be older to compete, getting a sinking feeling about your weight, comparing it to the other female swimmers he had seen at some of Legolas’ meets, knowing you were far too frail to last in swimming competitively had you stayed that way.  
You had pulled your hair back, braiding it along the top and sides and pulling it into a ponytail halfway, leaving it a loose bun, your black sports bra with a dark grey tank top cut from an old t shirt, with the sleeves cut so they end at the base of your ribs with a deep green pair of basketball shorts with a mid thigh length pair of spandex shorts under and your black workout shoes with bright green socks. As you left your room you grabbed your gym bag with a few extra towels and drinks, finding them eyeing your photos.  
It was his turn to be shocked as he turned, seeing your muscular arms and legs, far more fitting now to a swimmer, though a bit more curvy than normal, eyeing you with an approving smile as you pulled your coat back on shooting him a small smile in return. They both joined you as you led them back to the door, catching him eyeing your medals again as he passed.  
…  
As you led them into the elevator you glanced over at Thranduil, “He didn’t tell you about my swimming past?”  
Legolas smirked at you, “Didn’t want to throw it all at him at once, he was pretty stunned, just from your first conversation for weeks.” Nudging his Fathers arm with his elbow.  
Thranduil smiled as he let out a quiet chuckle as he rubbed his neck glancing at you as you smiled up at him, “You did look a bit familiar, couldn’t place your face though, Theoden doesn’t have your picture in his office.”  
You giggled, “He thinks I’m a bit distracting sometimes, doesn’t want to give the students getting lectures anything to get distracted by.” Making both of them chuckle as the doors opened, feeling him grab your hand again as you went to the car.  
…  
As you left you saw Thorin’s car pull in and see Boromir run inside quickly. When you got to the empty gym you dropped off your bags and coats, taking your towels and each headed off to your usual stops, giving you a chance to see the muscles going down Thranduil’s arms and across his back. He watched as you grabbed the stool along the wall and jumped to the pull up bar, smirking as he set up the weight bench nearby eyeing the muscles in your arms and across your back as you started, seeing Legolas take the leg press machine across from you, each of you getting to your third sets as the Durins and Boromir arrived, each in similar outfits to Thranduil giving you a good chance to watch their muscles as they worked out around you.  
Boromir took the squat station next to you, setting the weights at 250 and starting on his first set as Thorin and Dwalin eyed your frame curiously, seeing your full figure flexing as you moved wondering how they could have missed the slim solid layer covering you before. Thorin started on another arm machine as Dwalin went to the barbells starting to do arm curls. As you finished your set you dropped on to the stool, stepping off of it and putting it back along the mirrored wall then joining Boromir as you grabbed your towel, wiping your hands on it as he finished and lowered the bar rests as he dropped the bar into place for you. Thranduil and Legolas switched spots as you got into place as Thorin and Dwalin spotted the weight and their mouths dropped as you easily got through your set, taking turns with Boromir until he finished, then he stayed to spot you, on your last set he raised the weight to 300 and told you to add an extra 10 squats, earning a few more shocked looks from the Men as you eased through it as well before racking it back up. Heading through the weight benches, doing bench presses then seated military press, then the machine with your arms out by your sides and drawing them in front of you, then onto the leg press.   
After that following Legolas to an empty section with mats, both holding a plank with your legs in the air straight behind you, then to a handstand pushup for a few sets, exposing your tattoos as your shirts both slid off over your heads, the distance making it hard for them to get a good view but close enough to see the dips between your muscles, eying you hungrily from their machines. Then both of you lowering your legs to your heads straight down then back up before doing another set of the pushups. Then laying on your backs with your legs and back lifted slightly off of the ground, holding your arms up slightly to keep balance then sitting up and raising your legs at the same time before dropping back down to the first position again before lifting again, doing this for a 20 reps. Legolas groaned as he stopped at 15 starting to stretch, smiling at you as you quietly squeaked finishing the last five reps before finally laying back as he helped you stretch out your legs and arms, pushing his whole weight on you to relax your muscles, then you both went to shower and change into your swimsuits as Thranduil got up and followed his Son.  
The rest of the group all watching you three leaving, Boromir said, “They’re gonna start on their laps in the pool.”  
The Durins nodding and grabbing their things as they went to change as well following Boromir, showering and changing before slipping into the hot tub as Legolas waited for you by the door exiting the Women’s locker room.  
They were all in the hot tub, thankful to be nearly completely covered in the hot water as they saw Legolas, in his normal speedo pulling his swim cap on, his smile grew as he caught their faces as you walked in. Wearing a two piece with a top like a sports bra, showing off your full figure and muscles along with the tattoos you had gotten to cover the scars over your ribs, pale pink magnolias, mostly only visible under bright lights with a grey tribal otter on one rib and a matching grey jackalope on the other with the olympic rings under it, all of your tattoos barely noticeable from a distance, the shape of your tattoos wrapping around your sides adding to your feminine curves. Their jaws all nearly dropped as they watched you follow Legolas, watching your back muscles flex as you pulled on your swim cap as well, both adding your goggles and climbing in, doing 20 laps before stopping and stretching again both giggling about their reactions.  
…  
As they watched you swim Dwalin nudged his Cousin’s arm, “Looks like they’ve got a pretty good routine together.” Earning a grunt from him.  
Thranduil, “She’s been training him for months now.”  
They both glanced over at him quickly, “What, why?”  
Boromir chuckled, “Jaqi was an Olympic swimmer when she was younger.” The Durin’s jaws dropped.  
Thranduil, “Legolas recognized her the first time he saw her here, asked if she’d work with him, got him from 7th place to 2nd.”  
The Durin’s looked at you as they tried to place you in their minds, Thorin grumbled out, “Jackrabbit Pear.”  
Dwalin, “Hmm?”  
Thorin, “That little girl swimmer everybody wouldn’t stop talking about, the one in that commercial, the one you taped.”  
Dwalin, “The one with the bunnies?” He glanced over at you again then he gasped, “Can’t believe I didn’t place it before.”  
…  
You both got out of the pool and joined them in the hot tub after removing your swim caps.  
Boromir chuckled as he pulled you onto his bent leg, “Here you go Darling, the bench is a bit too low for you I think.” You let out a giggle as you saw Thorin and Thranduil both eyeing your cleavage at the top of the water then their eyes finally roaming back up to your eyes with their eyes sparkling fiercely at you.  
All of you joking around in the hot tub, until you got out. As you were heading for the showers again Boromir wrapped his arm around your shoulders after you had gotten out of the hot tub, “Hurry up, I’ll pay for breakfast.” You happily hug him and go to shower. In their locker room Legolas nudged his Father, “Told you you should have come here with me sooner.” Earning an eye roll from his Father.  
Thorin looked over at him, “You knew she worked out here, why have you been going with us all this time?”  
Thranduil chuckled, “Just found out a few days ago when they liked to work out.”  
Boromir chuckled, “You all joining us for breakfast?”  
All, “Yes.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - two paragraphs with mention of abuse, then the rest is good

Earlier the next day.  
You were out on your walk and your memories flashed back to you, the feeling of the water pouring over you, the sound of the cheers as your head came up over the water, unable to see the other swimmers behind you frantically trying to catch you. The surge of adrenaline flowing through you as you climbed out of the water, knowing that you had won, seeing your parents jumping up in the stands, all the flashes of the cameras. Feeling the air trying to leave you as you felt the scars on your ribs start to burn, remembering the bat that had left them, shaking and forcing yourself to keep breathing you worked your way through that memory again, the same way you had done for the past eight years any time it popped up, now able to do it without even showing a flinch still wearing the small smile that the snowfall had brought.   
As you relaxed as the memory had passed you still heard the announcers, the screams from the crowd, feeling your coach wrap you in a tight hug, the only man besides your Uncle and Agent who tried to free you from your pain, making you feel safe for once, loved, free to breath on your own, form your own thoughts and opinions teaching you that they could not keep you forever. Your mind ran back to your training with Legolas, and the ache that had grown as you trained together, you hadn’t felt such a pull back to the pool before, needing it again, feeling the familiar burn of your muscles after a long trip to the gym, loving being back there again imagining being back again. For weeks now you had fought against the feelings, thinking you couldn’t just jump back in, but now you just had to try, unwilling to let your fear define you anymore. You pulled out your phone and dialed the familiar number and hit call.  
Halfway across town in the upper floors of the massive Gondorian Sports Agency building there was a board meeting going on, all of them trying to figure out what to do, their latest athlete they had represented had just gotten a second DUI and they were going to have to drop them as they refused to get help for their problems. Next year was an Olympic year, they needed a solution and fast, Aragorn the young CEO had just covered his face with his hands grumbling to himself as he propped his elbows up on the table, trying to block out the loud talking filling the room around him. His hands stopped moving as he heard the ringing phone break through the voices, he lowered his hands and hit the intercom button, hearing his secretaries voice ring out, “Mr Estel, there’s a Miss Pear on line three for you.” The voices ceased as they heard your name, all of them looking at the intercom then to Aragorn in shock, as he drew in a deep breath, headed into his office across the hall taking a seat behind his desk and picked up the phone hitting the button for line three.  
“Jaqi?”  
You felt another small smile on your face as you heard his voice, “Hello Aragorn. It’s been a long time.”  
He leaned back in his chair with a small smile on his face again, “Yes, how have you been?”  
His eyes were on the group of men watching through the glass walls from the meeting room still, “Good, excellent really since the last time I saw you.”  
“Good, I’m glad to hear it, you’re still with your Uncle?”  
“Yes, I’m attending his University, I’m actually graduating in May. That’s part of why I’m calling you.”  
“Okay.” He gently started to press his teeth into the tip of his little finger to keep himself calm.  
“I’ve actually been training a friend of mine, he’s on the swim team.”  
“Your training someone? Thats excellent, is he any good?”  
You giggled, “In his last semester we got him from 7th to 2nd place ranking, his team coach is trying to get him to try out for the National team.”  
“You should send me his tape, I need a new athlete, and if you’re training him I want to see him. What’s his name?”  
“Legolas Greenleaf, he’s got a page on the University Swim page.”  
“I will look him up definitely.” As he typed the name into his computer, quickly finding his page, the first picture popping up being from his last meet with the medal around his neck and his arm around your neck, his mouth dropping at how much you’d changed.  
“Still there?”  
“Hmm? Oh yes, sorry just pulled up his page on my computer, his ranking looks good. You’ve certainly grown.”  
You giggled, “Had to eventually, it has been eight years. That’s also part of the reason I called.”  
He straightened up a bit in his chair, “Go on.”  
“I was wondering if there was any way to start competing again, I know it’s been a while, and next year is just going to be a rocket aimed at the sun with the level of competition…”  
He let out a chuckle, “I’ll make a call, we can have you back on the National Team by New Years. You are sure about this?”  
“I’m stronger than I was then, and I want to know how I rank. I know the time gap will make it harder for me.”  
“There certainly will be a lot of press about you coming back, are you ready for that?”  
“I’m used to it, it’s my friends, I’m not sure how ready they will be for it, but it should die down soon enough. Easy enough to manage around them if they need their distance from it. But I know my Uncle and Cousins will be happy for me and stand by me through it as much as they can handle. Do you want me to send you a tape of me in the pool?”  
“I’d rather see you at your training sessions, We’ll have to meet about the paperwork and about the new regulations.”  
“Are you free for dinner tomorrow?”  
His smile grew, “Yes, I will get you that try out and we can settle the rest tomorrow. Where do you want to meet?”  
“Do you know the Carrock over by 22nd?”  
“Yes, they have amazing steaks there, so is 6 good?”  
“Sounds perfect.”  
“I will see you then and we can talk it all out.”  
“Good, Oh I’ll leave you my cell number, it’s _.”  
He added it to his cellphone and gave you his before hanging up and rubbing his face again before he went back into the meeting room, “We have two new possible athletes, a Legolas Greenleaf and Jaqi Pear, who is wanting to get back in the pool, so we need to get on the phone and get her into the pool again, I’ll call the National Team myself.”  
Grima, “Who is this Greenleaf person?”  
“Jaqi has been training him, I’ve seen his stats and a few videos, I’ll handle him after we get her settled. He’s still only a Freshmen in College, plenty of time for him.” They all scrambled to their offices and got on the phone gathering information about what teams would take you and what competitions you would be able to compete in, especially if you were going to try for the Olympics again.  
You felt your nerves settle as you hung up adding his cellphone number into your phone before slipping it back into your pocket, feeling better about trying out, but still anxious about how your group would handle the news.  
…  
Sat. Breakfast after the gym  
The guys were all in the locker room changing when Thorin looked over at Legolas curiously, “So, how did you get her to train you?”  
Legolas smirked as he buckled his belt after zipping up his jeans, “We were both headed for the pool, I asked if she wanted someone to keep pace with, after we talked about swimming and we agreed that we would spot each other and pace each other in the pool when we ran into each other. After about a week we traded numbers so we could know when we couldn’t sleep.”  
Thorin, “So you’re not paying her then?”  
Legolas raised his eyebrow, in shock slightly at the ridiculous question, “No.”  
Dwain nudged his Cousin, “So is she ever gonna compete again?”  
Legolas smiled as he pulled his arms through his shirt, “She’s considering it. It’s been a while, it’s not something to take lightly.”  
Thorin, “She’s obviously good enough for you to train with her, what’s to consider?”  
Legolas, “Mostly the press about it, the Olympics are next year, the Women’s team has been in a slump for a few years, if she’s even at the same level she was at eight years ago she’d easily take first place on it, sending her back to the games again.”  
Dwalin, “So they do a few interviews, maybe a few pictures, what’s the hard part?”  
Boromir chuckled, “No, not just a few pictures, at her last games she was swarmed by cameras, she was at the top then she just stopped, there will be thousands wanting to know why. She’s not going to be invisible anymore, I know if she does call her Agent again they’ll be trying to get her face on as many products as they can.”  
Thorin and Dwalin’s eyes went to the floor and Dwalin said, “So that’s what her life is going to be like then, just competitions and swarms of cameras?”  
Boromir, “The cameras are mostly around the competitions, for the rest of the year it’s normal, a few autographs here and there, but Women’s swimming is different then Men’s, nowhere near the publicity.”  
Thranduil, “Did you just expect her to just jump back in the water without having anyone notice?”  
Thorin, “I didn’t think she’d be like a celebrity or anything with the swarms of cameras. You know more about this than I do, your kid is doing the same thing.”   
Making Thranduil smirk as he tied his shoes before standing again, “Just be supportive, she’ll need us behind her if she’s going to compete again.”  
They grabbed their things and saw you waiting for them, with your hair pulled into a ponytail with your bangs hanging out again, earning a smile from the group as Legolas wrapped his arm around your shoulders again, and led you out to their car again. You caught the slightly jealous look from Thorin as Dwalin and Boromir both climbed into his car seeing you gently placed inside by Legolas after climbing into the back again.  
You all went to Denny’s choosing the round corner booth, settling you in-between Thranduil and Thorin again, both of them happily resting their hands on your lap as you all flipped through the menu’s. Each of you gave your orders as you caught Boromir’s smirk you asked, “What?”  
He smirked, “Have you called yet?”  
“Yesterday, he said he’s going to get me all the paperwork and regulations.”  
Thorin glanced down at you feeling his nerves rising slightly, “So you’re going to compete again?”  
You looked up at him, “I’m going to try out, see how I rank. If I do well then yes.”   
Thorin forced a smile onto his face, “I’m sure you’ll be amazing.”  
You all joked through the rest of the breakfast and then all climbing into your cars again, this time after a bit of snuggling in the booth he was happier at your parting, especially after you snuck in another squeeze as you passed him, but being too far for him to get you back when he turned.  
…  
As you headed back you admired the smiles on their faces as they looked out the window and windshield, seeing their similar features, noticing the darker shade of hair on Legolas and the slight difference in in their noses and the obvious eye color difference, before just turning and watching the moonlight shining through the windows making Thranduil’s eyes sparkle before looking away through the windshield at the sparkling snow. Your mind trying to imagine the woman he had conceived with, remembering when Legolas had told you she had left them and hadn’t seen them since, wondering how anyone could have just left such an incredible Man and their child who was equally incredible. As you slid your finger tips along the nails on your other hand lost in thought you spotted Thranduil glancing at you, his smile growing as he looked you over, then back to the road and asking softly, “What’s that look for?”  
“Just thinking.”  
He nodded slightly, “Hmm.” As he grabbed your hand gently, raising it to his lips, gently kissing your knuckles as he stopped at a light, lowering it to the arm rest and folding his fingers between yours, as he started driving again, “About what?”  
“I mentioned Legolas to my Agent.”  
His eyes darted to you quickly as Legolas jerked his head eagerly towards you and leaned forward grabbing the sides of the seats in front of him, and asked, “Really?”  
You chuckled as you looked between them, “I wasn’t sure if I should have said it earlier, though it’d be better with just you two.”  
Thranduil, “What did he say?”  
“I told him to look at the videos on the college sight, he’s looked over your rankings, the rest of the conversation was about me coming back but he was very interested that we were training together. I know he’d want to meet up with you both.”  
Thranduil smirked, as Legolas spoke again, “He seemed impressed?”  
“Yes, especially when he saw you’d jumped five spots in a few months. We made plans for a meeting and I’ll ask him more about you if you want.”  
Legolas, “Ah, don’t worry about that now, you get yourself settled and then we can meet with him. I’m sure he won’t settle on anyone with just what’s on the college sight.”  
Thranduil, “How long does he usually research his athletes?”  
“At least a few weeks, if it helps he said he wants to watch one of my training sessions.”  
Thranduil chuckled, “He’s going to check your skill level?”  
“I think it’s more about seeing if I’m healthy enough, last time he saw me I wasn’t. He made sure to ask if I was still with my Uncle and if I was sure I was ready to get back into it.”  
Legolas wrapped his arm around your shoulders hugging you, “Don’t worry, no matter what we’re with you.” Making you chuckle as he kissed your cheek, and pulling back as Thranduil pulled into their driveway again.   
As he stopped he kissed your hand again before letting it go to shift the car into park, the three of you climbed out of the car as he popped the trunk, Legolas grabbed the bags handing his Fathers bag to him and shouldering yours before closing the trunk. You spotted your bag on his shoulder and went to reach for it as he avoided your grasp and wrapped his free arm around your shoulder leading you to the door as Thranduil unlocked the door smiling at you both as you got to the door.   
The three of your bags being dropped by the door as Thranduil locked it and hung up his coat, taking your coats as well before sliding his arm around your middle making you shiver slightly as Legolas placed his arm around your shoulders again saying, “Alright, time for the full tour.” You chuckled as they led you around the massive house enjoying their stories and being wrapped in their arms, especially at Thranduil who slid his hand gently over your side as they led you around. Legolas eagerly led you to his room showing you his poster of you and his trophies and medals he had won before leading the tour to his Father’s room where he conveniently left the two of you alone making you giggle again.  
Thranduil chuckled, “Not very subtle is he?” As he slid his arm tighter around your middle as you spotted the sunrise through the window leading to the small balcony, he led you to the window, releasing you and pulled his large armchair over to the window settling inside and pulling you into his lap as you giggled again as he wrapped his arms around you. You settled into his chest as you slid your fingers over his arms before giving him a kiss on the cheek and turning back to the sunset, relaxing as his chest rose and fell behind you. He kissed your cheek gently as he said, “That wasn’t all you were thinking in the car was it?” You tensed up a bit and he kissed your cheek again, “You can tell or ask me anything.” As he tightened his arms a bit making you relax.  
“I was comparing how you and Legolas look.”  
He chuckled, “Has he told you about his Mother?”  
You sensed the slight sting in his voice as he said ‘Mother’, “He mentioned once that she left the two of you when he was little. I think he said it to make me feel a little bit better after I told him about my parents, so I wouldn’t feel alone I guess.”  
He rested his chin on your shoulder as he took in another breath, “Lana Blaine, we met in middle school, she was a few grades above me, but we still rode the same bus, I was 14 when she got pregnant, she was 16 after he was born she kept leaving him with me, which I absolutely loved, as did my Mother, she graduated when she was 17 and wanted to go away to college but by that time she hadn’t seen Legolas in months and her parents refused to see him at all. So we talked about it and she left, when she turned 18 and got a job my parent’s lawyer started the paperwork for child support, so she signed away her rights.”   
You rested your head against his, “But he must have been such an amazing child.”  
He chuckled as he hugged you tighter, “He was, she just wasn’t ready or willing to have a child.”  
“And she just hasn’t seen him since?”  
“Not at all, I sent a few photos until she gave up her rights, she sent them back after.”  
“That’s terrible.”  
“Honestly with my Mother around when he was younger it helped, he had a Woman to fill the space. A bit harder after she passed, but it gave me chance to see a softer side to my Father.”  
“He was hard on you?”  
He chuckled, “He was hard on everyone, District Attorney, had very high standards. I was nervous he wouldn’t be happy with my job, but he was thrilled that I managed to get a job at such a great school. I was sure that I was going to get a lecture when I studied Art History, that it wasn’t serious enough a subject for him.” As he let out another quiet chuckle, you ran your fingers over his arms again as you chuckled, sliding them slightly under his sleeves, making his smile grow and he rolled both sleeves up to his elbows and wrapped them around you again.

“He didn’t tell you about my parents?”  
He glanced at you from the corner of his eye slightly nervous at your answer, “He mentioned that you stopped competing after they died, wouldn’t say anything else.”  
“I was 14 when they died.”  
His eyebrow perked up when you said 14, remembering the pictures of you on the podium, not able to pair your age with your appearance, “When I was little I loved to swim, and they quickly saw the profit in it, so they kept pushing me. Every competition, every meet they pushed and waited for the payout, so they would make sure that nothing went against their paycheck. Kept me out of school, made sure I didn’t talk unless they allowed it, controlled everything down to what I ate, when I slept. I tried everything I could to get away, but no one believed me but my coach, agent and Theoden.   
They kept calling CPS but my parents just kept insisting that I just wanted out of my training that day. So when I got into the Olympics I was set to be the biggest payday, nearly $10,000 per gold medal, so when I spoke with my agent I was happy to hear that for the money there was an option for a trust fund, I got him to slip the papers in convincing them that they would get the money faster.   
So I won, 10, and a few weeks after the games I knew my Father was in a mood, they still hadn’t gotten the money yet so they called about it, and after he told my Mother they came after me. She held me down when my Father got the bat.” You felt his arms tighten again and his pulse jump up as he fought back a growl as he rested his mouth against your shoulder.  
“The Neighbors heard me screaming and when the cops arrived and they had made it look like a botched break in, apparently my Father had gotten carried away and had hit her in the back of the head, she passed out a few hours later and died. When I woke up the next day the hospital called the police, they didn’t have any luck in finding the so called burglar so they wanted to hear if I had gotten any other details my parents missed. When they came in the room they were shocked when I told them who it was, until I told them where I hid the camera.” He lifted his head a little, squeezing you a bit tighter at the break in your voice. “My Mother had tied my Father up when they heard the cops coming, so ‘the Man who had fought so hard to free himself to save his family’ had lied to them, when they went to go arrest him they found him dead from an overdose. They called my Uncle, and because I was still a minor it was sealed, and thankfully I got to disappear, all the world ever found out was that my parents were dead and I was safe, mostly people just assumed it was from injuries from the break in. Thankfully the internet and media wasn’t like it is now.”  
“Well it’s safe with me. Do you still have any pain from it?”  
“My scars sometimes, but it’s mostly with flashbacks, but I’ve managed to get those down to once a year.”  
“That’s good, not the pain but the drop I mean.”  
You chuckled, “It took a lot of work, Boromir especially worked hard to pull me out of my box, it was his suggestion to get the tattoos.”  
“He picked them?”  
“No, just thought it might make me feel better about getting undressed around people, and with swimsuits. Took me a few years to pick the right ones.”  
“They are beautiful.”  
“Thank you. Do you have any?”  
He chuckled, “I have a stag and a fawn on my back. I didn’t get a good look at yours.”  
You chuckled as you pulled his arms off you, stood and raised the bottom of your shirt, making him swallow at your sudden stripping. He scooted closer as you turned to the side and gently slid his fingers over your side, finally noticing the thin white scars across your ribs that had been used as vines between flowers and accent lines, admiring the otter, then the jackalope and the olympic rings under it, noticing a larger number of scars on this side. He chuckled as his touch caused bumps to rise over your skin again, gently kissing your side and pulled your shirt back down around you whispering “Beautiful.”   
As he looked back up to you before standing and saying, “My turn.” As he pulled his shirt off by grabbing the back of it and pulling it over his head, smiling at you as he pushed his hair back and spotted your blush at seeing him shirtless just inches away from you before he turned to show you his sculpted back with the tattoo between his shoulder blades. You couldn’t get quite a good look at it so you climbed up on the chair making him chuckle as he saw it, turning again so you could inspect it, gasping slightly as your fingers touched his back tracing the line work, giving you a chance to see the bumps rise across his skin. He chuckled as you said, “Gorgeous, Big Leaf and Little Leaf.” And you kissed his shoulder before you rested your chin on it and caused him to shiver slightly as you slid your fingers around his middle hugging him.  
“Big Leaf huh?” He leaned over and kissed your cheek whispering, “I like it.” As he slid his hands over yours.  
You both heard a chuckling from the doorway, “I’m not interrupting anything am I?”  
You both turned to see Legolas who snapped a picture of you both with a large smile on his face, Thranduil smiled at him, “I was showing her my tattoo.”  
He nodded, “Uh huh, sure you were, and the hugging?”  
You giggled, “If you want a hug Little Leaf all you have to so is ask.”  
He chuckled, “Little Leaf?” As he walked over and hugged you both tightly getting a hug in return from his Father, as he pulled back he smiled up at his Father, “I guess that make you Big Leaf then. I like it. So what are your plans for today?” Looking at you as Thranduil did the same as he pulled his shirt back on.  
“Eowyn asked if I’d drop by the coffee shop at noon and a dinner at 6, other than that I’m free.”  
He turned and looked at the alarm clock on the table by the bed, “Six hours, should be enough time.”  
Thranduil raised his eyebrow, “Enough time for what?”  
Legolas smiled as he picked you up, “Home videos.” With a chuckle as he carried you off downstairs as his Father followed closely behind, chuckling as he was gently pushed into the couch and you were dropped into his lap with a chuckle. Legolas pushed the giant cushioned foot rest under his Father’s feet so you could stretch out and left to get the videos.  
Thranduil chuckled as you settled between his legs as he wrapped his arms around you again, “You don’t have to watch these if you don’t want to.”  
You chuckled as you snuggled closer into his chest, “And miss footage of you both growing up, never.” Kissing his cheek again.  
Both turning as Legolas entered again, popping in the first video and snapping a picture of you three as he sat down, all smiling and he snuggled against you both, Thranduil removed his right arm and wrapped it around Legolas becoming a pillow for both of you, feeling his heart warm up as he saw Legolas snap a second picture of you three, not able to wait until he had printed it out and added it to their wall, hoping to sneak a copy for himself to keep with him.  
The three of you snuggled and broke for snacks, sharing a few stories from your childhood as well, promising as they drove you home that you would have them over to watch your videos with your cousins and Uncle, receiving another round of hugs and kisses on the cheeks.  
…  
You dropped your bag back in your room choosing to keep your same shirt on as it smelled like them, and quickly charged your phone before heading out to the coffee shop. As you entered you spotted Eowyn and Arwen behind the counter who happily popped back up straight as you crossed the empty coffee house.  
Eowyn, “Jaqi, glad you’re here, how was your night with the Professor?” Shooting you a wink.  
You rolled your eyes, “Why did you need me here?” Resting your elbows on the counter.  
Arwen huffed, “Linda got fired, bumbling girl couldn’t count for change, and besides she couldn’t tell a cappuccino from an espresso.”  
Eowyn, “So Lindir asked if you’d be alright with taking your old job back.”  
You chuckled, “Alright, I can’t start tonight though.”  
Both, “Ooooh, another date?”  
“Not a date, just a dinner with my agent.”  
Eowyn leaned across the counter, “If you weren’t on a date then why do you smell like you spent the night in a Man’s arms?”  
You fought your smile, “I did, but it wasn’t a date.”  
Both, “YOU DID WHAT?” Drawing the attention of the few people in the coffee shop making your face turn pink.  
“I got invited to a movie marathon, I fell asleep between two of my professors, then went to the gym, then got invited to watch more movies with one of them at their house.”  
Eowyn, “So you snuggled with TWO professors?”  
Arwen, “Which ones? The ones that were here before with you?”  
You giggled, “The brunette and the raven haired one.”  
They both squealed happily, “Which one was the second time with?”  
“The brunette.” They squealed again.  
Arwen, “So you’re picking him then?”  
You blushed again, “I..um..” and cleared your throat, “When do I have to start?”  
Eowyn, “Tomorrow.” She leaned across the counter grabbing your hand gently slightly concerned at your pulling back, “Are you alright?”  
“I’m nervous about starting swimming again, I’m not sure how they will all react to it all.”  
They both nodded and Arwen said, “Well then I suppose we are just going to have to wait then.”  
Eowyn, “Don’t worry, they won’t go running off, if they really know you then they’ll be stuck to you through it all.”  
“Alright, well I guess I’ll head back home then.”  
Arwen hopped up, “Let’s get your apron and shirt for you. I can’t wait to see the spike in the customers and tips.” Winking at you as she slipped into the back room.  
Eowyn giggled, “We made sure to remind Lindir to double our supply orders, last time we had to shut down for three days, remember.”  
You giggled, “Yes, if it wasn’t for that car nearly slamming into the front we would have had to turn the customers away ourselves.”  
Arwen came back and dropped the apron on the counter and held the shirt up to your chest, testing the size, refolding it and setting it back down on the apron, “Just tight enough to show you off, don’t forget about the tight pants. My car needs some body work, and you are just what we need to raise the tips.” Making both of you giggle.  
Eowyn, “Besides, you’ll get to see more of your teachers, they all come here everyday.”  
As some customers entered Arwen told you to stop in at 10 for your shift the next morning and you headed back to the apartment to plan your outfit for the night.  
…  
You finally forced yourself into the shower, pulling out of your sweater leaving it across the bench at the foot of your bed, quickly showering and jumping into the task of drying yourself and your hair which always took nearly half an hour to dry. You pulled your hair up into a loose ponytail and flipped it through the middle pulling it back through and tightening it to hide the hair tie and brushing your bangs behind your left ear before applying your makeup, sticking to just simple eyeliner and some deep red lip-stain that doesn’t smudge and heading to your closet. Pulling on your sea foam green dress with sleeves that went down to your elbows that fit you tightly and went to your knees, pulling on your sheer stockings, hooking the straps to hold them up, adding a pair of your black heels and turned in the mirror smoothing your dress. You ran your fingers along the necklaces draping across your chest before adding another coat of sea foam nail polish to your nails. After that dried you filled your small bag and headed downstairs joining your Uncle who had agreed to drop you off on the way to his date with his girlfriend.  
You climbed out of the car as he stopped, he wished you luck as you closed the door, and you headed through the door that the teenager who worked there had opened for you, eyeing you over as you passed. You gave your name and settled into your seat, relaxing at the restaurant your Uncle brings you to often, the familiar setting easing your nerves, ordering a double shot of whiskey and a peach tea to follow, with two orders of steaks and grilled vegetables with mashed potatoes, bouncing your foot on your leg that was crossed over the other slightly noticing the few stares you had received as you slid your fingers over the bag on your lap. As your drink arrived you lifted it to sip on, before spotting Fili in the corner of the room staring at you intently next to his brother and a woman who looked eerily like Thorin who was currently trying to straighten Kili’s tie, before noticing the rest of the Durin clan and the Greenleaves following after, all of them noticing you as they took their seats, setting their jackets on the backs of their chairs and shooting you large smiles as they took their seats. The woman had noticed their stares and turned to look at you quickly asking Kili who you were and her gaze turned from a curious one to an intent hunting one as if she’d claimed you as her prey, Thorin had caught the gaze and had forced her back into her seat again and started a long argument that was only broken when he spotted you stand up.  
All of them eying your figure in your dress, seeing your full outfit as you smiled at the Man in a dark well tailored suit with a pale blue shirt and a silver tie with a bare tree shaped tie clip, with his dark hair brushed back and his short beard with sparkling blue-silvery eyes who froze as he spotted you. He swallowed as he forced a smile on his face taking a timid step forward and timidly kissed you on the cheek and pulled back resting his hands on your arms, “You.. look..incredible..”  
You chuckled, “Thank You, I ordered us steaks.”  
He chuckled as you both took your seats, giving you a chance to catch the intent gazes of the Men at the other table as you crossed your legs again settling back into your chair resting your bag back on your lap, as he chuckled nervously, trying to avoid eyeing your figure again, “Good.” Before ordering a double shot himself and a mango tea for after, watching as you finished the last of your shot and ordering a refill for you as well, as your empty glass was taken away you gave the table across the room another glance until he spoke again. “So, you should know, I got you a try out for the National team.”  
You gave him a smile which made him swallow again, “Really, that fast?”  
He took a sip of the drink that the waiter had just set down before him as you thanked him for your refill, then spoke again, “Well they were very excited when they heard you were wanting to come back again, there’s a list with over 100 teams on it that want you. We also got you the regulations and competitions that are coming up, all of them willing to offer you a spot to compete as long as you rank above 30th.”  
You take a quick sip of your drink, “Should be easy enough.”  
He chuckled, before taking another sip as you set your glass down, catching your gaze again, “You certainly look healthy, and a great deal happier.”  
You nodded, “I am, it’s been a good 8 years, how have you been, I am sorry I wasn’t able to go to your Father’s funeral.”  
He smiled as you finished your drink and reached for your tea the waiter had just brought, telling him thank you softly as you unwrapped your straw, dropping it in gently and took a quick sip, “Thank you, we didn’t really have one, he didn’t want one, just had a bonfire cookout in the Bahamas on his favorite beach and spread his ashes. Other than that it’s been good, I got the CEO position, the company has been doing well, how is your school going?”  
You set your drink back down and laid your hand back on your bag, “Straight A’s, like I said before I graduate in May.”  
“Any thoughts on work?”  
You chuckled, “My Cousin offered me a job in his Company, writing short stories, editing other people’s work and even doing some cover art for them, and I start my old job at the coffee shop tomorrow.”  
His smile grew again, “I’m glad you found a job to tide you through between competitions, and they’re supportive of your possible schedules?”  
You nodded as your food arrived thanking the waiter again as you caught another gaze from the group, including the Woman whose eyes had yet to leave you no matter what Thorin or the other’s did, “The writing can be posted online, and my friends at the coffee shop will all cover my shifts if I need them to, I’m really just filling in until they find a replacement, unless I decide to stay for a while.”  
You both started on your food when he said, “So tell me about this Legolas of yours.”  
You smiled again, looking up at him as you swallowed, and started telling him about ‘Your Legolas’, watching his eyes light up as he listened intently as he ate. As he took over the conversation you ate your food and sipped on your drink.  
..  
Dis, “She certainly is stunning.”  
Thorin grunted in approval as he took another bite of his massive steak doing everything in his power not to stare at you.  
Fili, “You should see her in blue.” With his eyes still fixed on you and the Man trying to ensure that he did not cross any lines.  
Dis swallowed her mouthful and said, “So which one of you is claiming her?”  
Thranduil and Legolas both froze mid bite and glanced at each other before continuing their chewing as Dwalin said, “Not your business Dis.”  
Dis, “Now don’t be like that. I think Thorin, you should go after her, she doesn’t seem to be interested in him at all, and she keeps glancing over when he looks away.”  
Thorin looked at his Sister fighting back a growl, “She’s looking over because you won’t stop staring.”  
She glanced up at him with a stern gaze, “I’ll stop staring when one of you make your move.”  
Dwalin stabbed his fork into his next piece of steak, “She’s our student Dis, that’s a line we can’t cross.”  
Dis, “Well when does she graduate then?”  
Dwalin, “May.”  
Dis, “Then make your move then Dwalin.”  
Dwalin, “I’m seeing her cousin.”  
Dis rested her elbow on the table, “Really? Why wasn’t I informed of this?”  
Dwalin, “Because who I drop my pants for is not your business, same for the rest of us.”  
Dis rolled her eyes and nudged Thorin’s elbow receiving another small growl, “Now Thorin..”  
Thorin growled out, “I’m not talking about this again, Dis. She’s off limits to all of us until May, especially you, Dis.”  
Dis glanced up catching you excuse yourself for the restroom, as you stood the Men got a quick glimpse of the strap holding up your stockings making them thankful for the table cloth covering their laps as Dis snuck away as Thorin was distracted by your thighs, growling again as he spotted her entering the bathroom just before you, catching your stunned reaction as the door shut.  
…  
As you entered the door you spotted the Woman from across the dining room waiting for you standing just behind the door waiting for you in a stunning blue dress with her hair wrapped up in a tight bun who appeared nearly Thorin’s height in her short heels, you forced out a smile as she smiled and said, “Jaqi Pear, it’s good to finally meet you.”  
You let out a nervous chuckle, “I’m guessing you’re Thorin’s sister, Dis.”  
She smiled again, “I’m glad to hear you’ve heard of me. I would think that the boys would have avoided speaking about me altogether by how they’ve been hiding you.”  
You chuckled again as you said, “I really have to pee.” As you slipped past her into one of the stalls, hearing her turn on a faucet as you handled your business and came back out to wash your hands and dry them. She turned to you holding out a slip of paper, “This is our Family home adress, we are throwing a New Years Dinner Party, I would love it if you would attend.”  
You gently took the paper and nodded as she slipped out of the bathroom, groaning a little as you took another deep breath before stepping out, pausing as you saw Fili on the other side of the door.

Fili smiled slightly as his eyes slid over you, “Sorry, tried to stop her, we wouldn’t have brought her here is we’d have know that you were going to be here.” The last few words coming out in a slight grumble.  
You smiled, “I’m still breathing, so no harm done. She did invite me to New Years though.”  
His eyebrow rose, “Are you coming then?”  
“I’ll think about it, I’m not sure what my Uncle and Cousins are doing, if I’m free I will.”  
He rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, I should let you get back.” As he quietly headed back to the table, quietly confirming that Dis had in-fact invited you to the New Years Party, the men relaxing, watching again as you slipped back into your seat.   
As you both finished your dinner he paid for it all and he kissed your cheek as he left, setting a stack of papers out for you on the bag on your lap discreetly, which you slipped into your bag, as the waiter brought your dessert which you happily ate still eyeing the Men who seemed to grow more irritated by the minute.  
…  
As they watched him leave Dwalin let out a grunt startling the table behind them, “He’s just leaving her here.”  
Ori nodded, “At least he paid though.”  
The Durins started leaving a few at a time watching as you pulled out your money, Thorin had slipped over dropping some money on the table, smiling at you gently with his sparkling eyes, “Allow me, your date left you here alone?”  
You smiled as you slipped your money back in your bag, “It wasn’t a date, and he had to get back to work.”  
His eyes lit up as you said it wasn’t a date, “Do you need a ride?”  
Your eyes slid over to the emptying table, “You sure you’ll have room?” With a slight smirk.  
He chuckled as he offered you his hand, which you accepted and climbed back to your feet, “I’ll throw the boys in the trunk if I have to, Dis is riding with Dwalin and Balin.”  
You chuckled as he led you to the door, wrapping your hand under his arm as you got a friendly smile from Thranduil and Legolas who were climbing in their car as Thorin led you to the car being warmed up by his Nephews. As Kili spotted you he jumped out of the front seat and climbed into the back and Thorin opened the door for you and waited as you climbed inside, smirking as he caught the strap of your stocking slip into view as you sat down, before you covered it again. He walked around and climbed in catching a glimpse of Dis watching from the car that was leaving the parking lot, seeing her grabbing Dwalin’s shoulder as she pointed at you before heading back to your place.  
Kili leaned forward, “So where’d you find that guy?”  
You chuckled, “He’s an old friend.”  
Fili leaned against his brother into your view, “So it wasn’t a date?”  
“No, not a date.”  
Kili smirked, “You met Mother, what did you think?”  
You spotted Thorin’s shoulders tense as he remembered him letting her slip past him, “She’s gorgeous, certainly seems to have the Durin looks, I suppose. She’s taller than me, but that’s not uncommon though.”  
Thorin, “I’m sorry she slipped past me, don’t feel obligated to come to the party if you don’t want to.”  
You giggled, “It wasn’t that bad, not like she ran in there and threw me against the wall or anything.”  
Fili, “Wouldn’t put it past her though.”  
Kili chuckled, “Ya, she’s set on hooking you to one of us.”  
Both, “Mostly Uncle Thorin though.”  
Making you giggle again as he grumbled, you caught him glancing at your legs again, admiring how long they looked with your heels on, catching the edge of the thigh highs you had on as your skirt bunched around your thighs eying them hungrily as he fought back another growl at his sister’s antics, you said, “You weren’t kidding then?”  
Making his eyes dart up to yours quickly then back to the road, “No I wasn’t”  
“So who all is going to be at the party?”  
Thorin, “Most of the Durin clan.”  
Kili, “And my Tauri.” he blurted out lovingly  
Fili, “And I think Boromir is coming as well, along with Ori’s girlfriend.”  
You giggled again as a smile slid across your face, “So does your Family all look like the Durin’s I’ve already met, because I’m not sure I can manage a night with a room full of people looking like you all.”  
Thorin finally smiled again as he glanced over at you, “Then perhaps it’s best you don’t attend.”  
You rolled your eyes and looked out the window next to you as you fought the urge to groan at the thought of a room full of Thorins all watching you with those same piercing eyes, he caught another glimpse of you as you licked your bottom lip still admiring the shade of red that you had on, wondering how you’d managed the night without it smudging, his mind racing at the thought of what he would have you do with those lips of yours to test the endurance of it.  
..  
As you reached your apartment he got out as you did leaving it running for his Nephews and quickly walking over to join you on the other side and shutting the door for you with a smile.  
“You look incredible tonight.”  
“Thank you, as do you, and thank you for the ride.”  
He smiled down at you speaking in an authoritative growl, “He should have made sure you had one.”  
You smirked up at him, “Eowyn agreed to get me on her way back, even if she hadn’t, I have money, and I’m sure with the entire table of you all, there would have been one of you willing to drop me off.”  
He smiled again as his eyes slid over you again catching the bumps rise over your skin, “We certainly wouldn’t have let you stay there alone. You should get inside before you freeze. I will see you on Tuesday, we are still on for coffee?” Raising his eyebrows a little.  
You smiled again, “Yes, unless you cancel.”  
His smirk came back as he leaned in to kiss your cheek, whispering in his low gravely voice, “There’s no risk of that ever happening.” Choosing to gently kiss your cheek again before slowly sliding his hand over the center of your back making the bumps rise across your skin again and making you want to melt into his touch, walking you to the door and opening it for you, “Oh, if you’d like, wear something comfortable, thought we might get in a movie after if you want.”  
You smiled up at him making his heart skip as you twisted slightly in a small circle on one foot, resting the other behind you on the toe, “Sounds good, whatever you pick will be good.”  
He smiled again as he nodded, “Goodnight.” As he turned and headed back to the car, glimpsing back to see your dress bouncing around you as you headed for the elevator.  
When he climbed back in Kili was back in the passenger seat as Fili leaned over the arm rest both looking at him with huge grins, he raised his eyebrow as his face went stern, “What?”  
Both, “So when’s the date?”  
He rolled his eyes, “We made plans a week ago for coffee.”  
Both, “Ah.”  
He raised his finger, pointing it at both of them, “No mention of this to your Mother, it’s not a date, and I don’t need her scaring her off.”  
They both chuckled as they pulled back into their seats and buckled in, “Sure Uncle.”


	8. Chapter 8

As you slipped back into your apartment you caught a whistle from Boromir who was stretched out on the couch opposite the one Eomer was on. Both of them following you into your room, chuckling as you sat down on the bench at the foot of it, Boromir knelt down to help remove your shoes, “Let me.”  
You giggled, “Thank you.” As you dropped your purse next to you, as Eomer stretched out across your bed.  
Boromir, “So how did it go?” As he joined Eomer you turned and leaned on the end of the bed.  
“Well, the food was amazing. The Durins were there, with the Greanleaves. Dis cornered me in the bathroom, invited me to New Years.”  
Boromir smiled as Eomer said, “Oh good, I thought it might be like Christmas again, Uncle and I both are going away again as is Eowyn.”  
Boromir nodded, “I hear the Greenleaves got invited as well, tons of Men to choose from for a kiss.”  
You rolled your eyes at them as you laid your head down on your arms, letting out a sigh, “I got a try out for the National team.”  
They both sat up and looked at you in shock, “You did!!? That’s fantastic!! When?”  
“Aragorn said he’d let me know when they’ve picked a day but it’ll be soon, before New Years possibly, said they were one on a list of over 100 teams that want me, and as long as I rank above 30th several competitions will let me enter. Gave me the list of regulations to go through and we’d talk about it more next time.”  
Eomer, “That’s great Jaqi, just let us know when and we will be there with you if you want.”  
Boromir, “Us, and our new group. I’m sure they’ll love to see your grand return.”  
Eomer climbed off the bed pulling you back to your feet and wrapping you into a hug, “You should get some rest, you’ll need it if you’re going to the gym later. I’m so proud of you sis!”  
You giggled as Boromir joined the hug behind you, “As am I.” Both kissing your cheeks as they left, “Get some rest Darling.”  
As he shut the door behind him you climbed up on your bed falling back, pulling your bag closer to you with your foot and pulling out your ringing phone. You smiled as you saw a message from Thranduil, “You looked incredible tonight.”  
“As did you, don’t think I didn’t notice my dress matched your shirt.”  
He bit his lip as he glanced at the picture he had snapped of you walking outside, managing to catch your quick smile, “Great minds think a like. Besides the Durins all chose blue, we have to stand out somehow.”  
“Did you enjoy your dinner?”  
He stretched out over his bed, “I got to watch you all night, so yes, immensely.”  
You giggled, “I am not that entertaining.”  
“I beg to differ, you were the main topic tonight. So I hear you were invited to New Years, will you be able to make it?”  
“It seems my Uncle and Cousins are busy again, so, maybe, but if the Durin’s are all like Dis I may just hide behind you and Little Leaf all night.”  
“Good, I’ll keep you safe from them. At least it will assure I get the first kiss of the New Year then.” He bit his lip as he waited for your answer.  
You giggled as your cheeks turned pink, “Well it would be a first definitely.”  
A smile formed on his face as he guessed at the meaning of your words, “Just our first kiss or your first kiss?”  
You turned a deeper shade of pink, “Both.” Biting your lip and giving a quiet squeak as you looked at the wall fighting your nerves.  
His smile grew again as he replied, “I’m definitely keeping you close then, can’t let some drunk Durin steal it away from you.”  
“So you’re just protecting me from the Durins?”  
He chuckled, “It’s your first kiss, it shouldn’t be something your forced into by some tradition. If you wanted I would only kiss your cheek, you’re not going to be forced into it, not even by me.”  
Your heart warmed up at his comment, and smirked as you messaged him back, “So much for expecting you to push me up against a wall or something and kiss me then.”  
He bit his lip as he pictured it in his mind feeling himself getting hard, pressing his face against the blanket under him mumbling to himself, “Good lord, this Woman…” before letting out a groan and replying, “If that’s what you want, let me know.”  
You giggled, “You’re sure you’re okay with that?”  
He smiled again, “Whatever you want, let me know, even if it’s not with me, I’ll make it happen for you.”  
“I would never be cruel like that to you.”  
“It’s your first kiss, whoever you want to kiss I’ll make sure no one else steals it from you.”  
You rolled your eyes as you groaned, “You’re not getting my point.”  
“No I get it, just making sure you get mine.”  
“Are you going to the gym tonight?”  
“If you are, you sure you’re not tired?”  
You chuckled, “Just have to unhook these thigh highs of mine and take a nap and I’ll be fine”  
He groaned as he felt himself get harder again, “So I didn’t imagine those then.”  
You giggled, “Nope, didn’t have enough time to lotion up, and I thought it might give him the wrong impression.”  
He groaned again, “Lotion up?”  
“I found this lotion that makes my skin feel silky smooth, only problem is sometimes when I’m not paying attention I rub my legs together, Boromir used to have to keep telling me to stop, so I started wearing knee high socks to school so I wouldn’t do it there.”  
“Please don’t do that in my classes, I won’t be able to focus if you do.”  
You smiled as you pictured him being lost in the middle of his class just staring up at you with a slightly distressed look on his face, “I will try to remember that.”  
“Please don’t get any ideas, It’s hard enough to focus with you in the room, I don’t even want to picture it if you were rubbing your legs together when I was speaking.”  
“I will do my best.”  
“Alright, well you nap, and we will see you at the gym.”  
“Can’t wait.” Making his smile grow as he pictured you slipping out of those thigh highs of yours, stroking himself as he pictured you slowly stripping for him and forcing you against the wall and stealing your first kiss, more than enough for him to finish and still feel goosebumps down his skin for nearly an hour after before texting Legolas about your gym plans and both of them taking a nap.  
…  
Just in case, you packed a second spare set of clothes including your new work uniform along with your most comfortable heels, before getting a message from Thranduil, “Downstairs.” Making you smile as you pulled your bag over your shoulder and headed out. The three of you following your normal routine as Thranduil and Legolas spotted Aragorn watching from another machine carefully. As you three went to the mats they asked about him and you explained that he hadn’t mentioned when he was going to watch you train before going through your exercises and heading to the pool. As you exited you spotted him with his camera as he was shaking Thranduil’s hand before smiling at you both, taking a seat near the middle of the pool and snapping a few pictures as he timed you both with the clock on the wall, smiling as he took notes as you swam through your normal practice then got out to sit in the hot tub again.  
Aragorn sat with his legs crossed at the edge of the hot tub, shaking Legolas’ hand and talking to both of you about the upcoming try outs telling you they were a few days away and trying to prepare the both of you for them. Legolas assured Aragorn that he should mainly focus on you, since your comeback was more troublesome and that there was plenty of time for his career to grow, but he was assured In return that it was better to manage both of you at the same time to continue your training and so you could travel together. And gathering more information on him and his classes along with his grades, giving him a list of things he’d need copies of, assuring that he would send you a list to your emails that you had given him before leaving you three smiling as he left, and you got a large hug from Legolas who happily kissed your cheek asking any question he could think of, finally breaking his serious exterior and returning to his normal giggling mess of a person.  
Thranduil chuckled, “So a few days then. Are you nervous?”  
You glanced back at him with a smile, “Not really, just have to pick the right suit.” You said sarcastically, making them both chuckle.  
Legolas, “So, want to come back to our place for breakfast?”  
You caught their smiles and said, “Alright.” And followed Legolas out of the hot tub and you all headed for the showers before meeting them outside the locker rooms having your hand claimed by Thranduil as Legolas grabbed your bag as they led you to the car.  
Legolas grabbed the keys and smiled at his dad, “My turn to drive, your arms look tired.”  
You all set your bags in the trunk and he opened the back seat for you letting you climb inside and tilting his head to the side for Thranduil to join you making him roll his eyes as he was pushed inside gently while you slid over chuckling. After you both strapped in, he slid his arm around your shoulders smiling as you settled against his chest making his smile grow, you heard Legolas chuckle as he spotted you from the front seat, “Any plans for today?”  
“My shift starts at 10. Other than that nothing.”  
Thranduil, “Shift?”  
“I’m taking my old job back at the coffee shop, they’re short a barista.”  
Thranduil smirked, “So I get to see you at the shop everyday then?”  
Legolas, “How long are your shifts gonna be?”  
“10-4 till regular school classes start again, then it switches.”  
Thranduil, “It’s not too much for you to handle it all?”  
“No, it’s only a few days a week.”  
Legolas, “When’s your first class starting tomorrow morning?”  
“6, I’m supposed to read five chapters in…”  
Thranduil looked down at you as you rubbed the bridge of your nose, “Read what?”  
“___ , which is conveniently on my nightstand.” As you laid your head against his chest with a quiet grumble.  
Thranduil chuckled, “We have a copy, you can read it at the house.”  
Legolas, “Ooooh, you can curl up in the pillow pit!”  
“You have a pillow pit?”  
Thranduil chuckled, “There’s an area in the library floor that steps down, it used to be for a small table set, but we put in a mattress and pillows in it with a stack of blankets too.”  
“That sounds like the perfect place to read.”  
Legolas chuckled, “It’s right near the fireplace too, so it’s plenty warm and cozy.”  
As you pulled in the driveway you felt him kiss the top of your head, he reluctantly pulled away as you both unbuckled and went inside, after grabbing your bags, Thranduil wrapped his arm around your back again as you walked inside until you took off your coats and dropped your bags then he slid his fingers back between yours.   
As you went into the kitchen you looked through the food they had Thranduil pulled out the pots and pans as you and Legolas started cooking, he started on the omelets as Thranduil helped and you mixed up the pancake batter, making a large pile of food that you all carried to the table. Legolas set the table as you grabbed the juice as Thranduil grabbed the glasses which were far too high up for you to reach, both of them taking the seats on either side of you, and Thranduil laid his left hand across his lap on your leg and rubbed it gently as you all ate. As you finished eating you all brought the empty dishes into the kitchen, which you started to clean in the sink, you felt Thranduil wrap his arms around you trying to pull you away from the sink as he said, “Don’t worry about those.”  
You kept washing as you said, “I helped make the mess I’m going to help clean it.”  
He chuckled as he bent down to kiss your cheek whispering, “Fine, but I’m helping.” Taking the dishes you had rinsed off and set them in the dishwasher, as Legolas went to light the fire in the fireplace in the library and find the book you needed. When he had returned the dishes were all handled and you had finished drying your hands and Thranduil was looking down at you lovingly as he always did until you were gently pulled away to the library.  
He grabbed the book he had found for you, handing it to you gently, “Found the book for you.”  
Thranduil smiled as he happily grabbed a book he had left on a small table before dropping onto his back in the large pillow pit, giving you a smile as you giggled at him before settling down next to him as Legolas picked a book himself and stretched out in it as well. After you had finished your first chapter you heard Legolas start to snore slightly, when you both looked at him his book was rested on top of his face, making both of you chuckle as Thranduil sat up as he laid his book next to you, sitting up and removing the book from his sons face and gently tapping his shoulder waking him earning a sleepy smile as he climbed out and went to take a nap upstairs.   
He laid back, this time closer to you grabbing his book again and stretching out as he started reading again, as you finished your chapters you closed the book setting it down next to you turning to the side and noticing the title of the book, a book of poems from you favorite poet. His smile grew as he got to the middle of the poem, you brushed your hair back and rested your head on his shoulder glancing to see which poem he was reading, making him smile as he glanced at you, pulling his arm out and wrapping it around you happily letting you snuggle across his chest as he read to you. He paused after the third poem as he felt you wrap your arm over his chest as you laid your leg across his, his smooth and steady voice had lulled you to sleep, he chuckled as he closed the book feeling his eyes getting heavier, grabbing the blanket near him and throwing it over you as he pulled you closer wrapping his arms around you tighter as he kissed your forehead, resting his head against yours and falling asleep.  
When you woke up the large wooden Grandfather Clock was chiming out its eighth ring, you took in a deep breath as you opened your eyes slightly, feeling yourself in a warm cocoon, feeling an arm around your back and a hand firmly gripping the thigh on your leg that you had draped across his legs. Laying mostly across his chest with your arms curled around his head, with one hand twisting through his hair, feeling him pressing his lips against your other forearm in his sleep as he hummed happily. As the clock chimed for the last time he felt you pulling your hand out of his hair, and laying your chin on his chest gently as he let out a quiet grumble as he opened his eyes slightly, squeezing your thigh slightly as he wrapped his arm tighter before looking down at you with a sleepy smile saying, “Morning.” Softly as he kissed your arm again.  
His smile grew as you ran your fingers through his hair again, smiling as you said, “You make a nice pillow.” Making him chuckle again, “So is this the plan, you make a nice meal light the fire and snuggle in your pillow pit as you read poetry, I bet all the women fall for it.”  
He chuckled again quietly making you bounce slightly, “You and my Mother are the only two women to have spent more than half an hour in this house. I’ve been on two dates, including before Little Leaf. Besides, this is our hiding place, we don’t let anyone inside.”  
“Really… That’s hard to believe that you don’t date.”  
He smiled, “I can say the same about you. You should have seen all the Men that couldn’t take their eyes off of you yesterday.”  
“And nearly every Woman in school tries to throw themselves at you.”  
He rolled his eyes, “Tries and fails, miserably. All you did was sit in an empty classroom.”  
You chuckled, speaking sarcastically, “Because I am just that irresistible.”  
He smiled again, “You have no idea.” Softly as you felt him getting harder against your leg as he gripped your thigh tighter moving it higher.  
You gave a quiet chuckle, “Getting excited, I didn’t even have to rub my legs together.” teasingly, making him bite his lip as he drew in a deep breath.  
You caught a spark in his eyes, “You rarely have to do anything at all.”  
You smiled at him, “Really.” You let out another chuckle as he moved his other hand to your other thigh and pulled you up higher on his chest so he could kiss your cheek, as he slid his hands over your ass squeezing it firmly as he whispered, “Really.” You felt bumps rise over your skin as he gently kissed your cheek and down your neck, biting your lip as he squeezed you again, feeling him pulsing under your legs as you ran your fingers through his hair again hearing him let out a breathy moan against your neck making you a heat rising between your legs. He pulled back to kiss the other side of your neck and froze as you kissed him on the lips, feeling him pull his hands off your ass and wrap one around your cheek as he deepened the kiss, using the other to pull you tighter against him letting out another quiet moan as you slid your leg against his bulge. The kiss continued for a few minutes until you saw a flash making you break apart, both turning to the source seeing Legolas with a stunned look on his face as he snapped another picture making you giggle as Thranduil grabbed the blanket and in one move pulled it over you both as he flipped you over continuing the kiss as you heard Legolas laughing as he left, mumbling “What happened to no dates in the pillow pit?”  
You broke the kiss again earning a grumble from him as you said, “Rules are rules.” You caught the spark in his eyes as he gently slid his hand over your cheek stroking it as he kissed you again gently whispering, “Alright.” As he stood, flipping the blanket off of you both and gently lifting you to your feet, setting you on the step around the pit, kissing you softly again before leading you back to the kitchen, “Let’s get you something to eat.” Walking behind you with his arms around your waist, finding his son already starting on the meal and trying to hide his laughter as he spotted you both.  
As you jumped in to help him cooking you pulled out your phone as it rang, flipping through the pictures he had taken, only the last two having the flash go off, you looked over at him asking, “How many pictures did you take?”  
Thranduil leaned in over your shoulder and flipped through them, halfway between a smirk and a look of shock at his Son who answered, “Just the five. You two just looked so adorable together.” Giving you a big hug rubbing his cheek against yours making you giggle again  
You let out a sigh, “They are nice pictures.” Hearing Thranduil chuckle as he started chopping vegetables, glancing over to see him smiling over at you with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  
When the sauce was finished Legolas offered you a spoonful but tapped it on your nose instead, giggling as he pulled back tasting the sauce himself, as you laughed Thranduil came over and kissed your nose getting the sauce off of it making you giggle again as he smiled saying, “Tastes good.” As he turned to grab the glasses off the top shelf and handed them to you, turning you to the side and gently patting you on the butt as you headed for the table, rolling your eyes as you walked to the table. They both set out the food and plates as you grabbed the drinks, pouring them out before taking the pitcher back to the fridge before taking your seat again as they settled around you as Legolas asked you about your reading, “So are you actually enjoying it or are you just reading it out of obligation?”  
“It drug a bit the first few chapters, but it seemed to get a bit better, still a bit dull though.”  
Making Thranduil chuckle, “Just wait for his last novel he sets out, took me five tries to get through it, still had to get notes from another student on it.”   
You all chuckled at his comment and you said, “Oh, I look forward to it then.” Making them both smile at your stubborn nature.  
After dinner you helped clean up again and slipped away to change, pulling on your tight black jeans and a tight tank spaghetti strap tank top, pulling on a thicker pair of socks and adding your black wedge booties, pulling your hair into a high ponytail and adding your simple makeup before adding your new shirt for work, as you walked out you saw Thranduil eyeing you with an approving smile as you exited.   
Legolas let out a chuckle, “How are you supposed to work in those pants?”  
You giggled, “They’re more comfortable than they look, besides, I was told to wear my tightest pants.”  
Thranduil’s shoulders tightened as his voice got sterner, “By Who?”  
You shot him a smirk, “Arwen, for the tips, her car needs work, and apparently my jeans are going to help her pay for it.”  
Making him roll his eyes as he relaxed, as Legolas laughed again you pulled your bag over your shoulder which Thranduil walked over and took from you as he wrapped his free hand over your cheek and kissed you softly again before he led you to the car, grabbing his keys off the table by the door as Legolas gave you a hug and a kiss on the cheek, whispering, “Later Mom.” Making you giggle, giving him a small nod as you replied, “Little Leaf.” Making him laugh as you headed out the door, feeling Thranduil slide his hand across your back pulling you closer until you got to the car and he opened the door for you and closing it again after you climbed in, setting the bag in the seat behind him before he climbed in the driver’s side.  
As he drove you rested your elbow on the armrest between you running your fingers over your lips which were still tingling from his kisses. He smiled at you and said in his normal velvety voice, “Don’t worry, If you want I’ll keep the kisses strictly on the cheek when we aren’t alone.”  
You looked over at him slightly confused, “Hmm?”  
He gave you another quick smile before he turned back, “I care about you, very much, and I meant what I said. If it’s me or someone else you pick to be with I’m always going to care about you. So, you set the boundaries and the pace, and if you want to still be able to see other people then you do it, you’re still set for coffee with Thorin on Tuesday, right?”  
You nodded, still slightly shocked, “He also said something about a movie after possibly.”  
At the next red light he grabbed your hand gently kissing it as he smiled at you, “Have fun, I’m not going to hold you back, from anything.” He turned back to the road as the light changed sliding his fingers between yours and laying your arm flat on the arm rest. “We still have until May, so if you want to date then date. But if anyone, crosses any lines with you, let me know. I won’t let you get hurt.” Giving you a stern look with a small smile behind it.  
You slid your fingers over the back of his hand, “Are you expecting me to choose someone else?”  
He glanced over again with a slightly smug grin on his face, “I’m hoping you’ll choose me, but if you don’t, Im still going to care for you and support you no matter what.”  
You nodded and your tone dropped showing the sting you had felt from his words, “So you’re wanting to be like Boromir and Dwalin then?”  
He glanced over at you as he parked in an empty spot with a concerned look on his face, “Did I say something that hurt you?” Turning completely to face you as you looked down at your feet.  
You looked over at him with a blank look, “Boromir was my first crush, I don’t want you to be like him, it still hurts knowing how much he cares for me but I never…could be that, for him. I don’t want it to hurt to be around you. I don’t know what’s going to happen between now and May, but I do care about you, deeply, you’re my Big Leaf.”  
He smiled and let out a quick chuckle as he slid his hand over your cheek, “I’m not going anywhere, you are an incredible Woman, and a fantastic kisser, any Man will do anything to have you. Between now and forever, I’m yours. You haven’t dated, and if you do end up getting asked on dates before May, if you want to go, go. Have fun, and after if you need a ride, if they make you laugh or cry or if you just want someone to hold you or kiss you until you can’t breathe, if I’m the person you want to be with after, you have my number.”  
“So you just expect me to go out and date others, possibly kiss others, let them hold my hand and then just crawl back into your arms and you’re going to be okay with that?”  
He smiled as he kissed your cheek, before pulling back to look you in the eyes again, “Yes, because I’m the one who you’ll want to be with, and if it ends up to be with Thorin or someone else, I’m still here when you need me.”  
You glanced down at your hands as you bit your bottom lip, “That’s a lot of freedom, what do you get?”  
He smiled at you as you looked him in the eyes, “I get you, friends, lovers, I get you.”  
You gave him a small smile as you let out a deep breath, grabbing the neck of his shirt and kissing him quickly, both of you quietly chuckling as you pulled back and let go of his shirt, “Fine, we’ll do it your way.”  
He nodded, “Good.” Before he pulled his hand off your cheek, as you let go of his hand grabbing your bag and heading out of the car, he walked you inside after locking his car, taking his spot in line as you pulled on your apron and dropped your bag in the back room before starting your first day.


	9. Chapter 9

As you stepped out from the back room while tying your apron on you caught the curious gazes from the regular customers in line who didn’t recognize you, each quietly hoping that you had been well trained. They were happily surprised that you eased through their orders showing your experience, each of the men pleased to see how attractive the new hire was, each trying to make a good impression as they briefly spoke with you. As he reached the front of the line Thranduil smiled as you set down his drink for him before he could order it, his smile grew as he pulled out a bill for it and said, “Keep the change. Text me when your shift is over, let me know how it went.”  
“I will.” Letting out a quick giggle as he winked at you and headed to work with his coffee.  
You quickly got back into your old groove, Arwen eagerly drilled you for information on Thranduil between informing you of a few regulars’ orders.  
A few hours later you spotted a familiar face entering the shop, with his normal stern gaze taking the spot at the end of the line, glancing around wondering why the shop was so crowded, quickly learning why when he caught you frothing some cream for an espresso. His smirk growing as he caught a glimpse of your ass in your tight jeans, quickly looking down as he pulled out his phone, spotting the message you had sent asking about his order and if he wanted it to go, he sent his order and said he had another class, you quickly fixed it and waved him up to the front, as he reached for his money you stopped him, “You can have my free drink, enjoy your class.”  
He smiled as he slid the money in the tip jar, “Let me know if you need a ride after this.”  
You nodded and he gave you a wink before turning and leaving. Shortly after Dwalin showed up shooting you a large smile as he spotted you, texting you his order as well before jumping the line to accept his coffee, leaving his money as he left with a large tip on top before leaving for his class. Fili and Kili even met up in the shop, Kili joked around about something he had read about online as Fili watched you closely as you moved behind the counter, both reaching the front quickly and accepting their drinks with large smiles before they left. Next nearly an hour later was Tauriel and Legolas, as they stood in line Legolas looked so done, as she was draped over his shoulder telling him about Kili and their night together, when he reached the front of the line after paying for the drinks he placed his hands on the counter begging you, “Please tell me your shift is ending soon!”  
“I get off in ten minutes,”  
He quickly hugged you over the counter making you giggle, “Thank you!” Turning around and dropping Tauriel’s bags in her arms and saying, “Jaqi’s getting off soon, gotta walk her home, forgot we have a big exam to study for.” Before quickly rushing to the other side of the shop ignoring her stunned expression and taking the last free seat near the counter hiding behind a newspaper that was folded on the counter when he got there until she had left in her small sports car, dropping the paper and rubbing his forehead as he sipped on his drink enjoying the silence.  
As your shift ended you slipped into the back to grab your bag as Arwen followed, she squealed happily again at the end of the shift as she counted out the tips in the back room as the next crew showed up, You folded your apron and set it inside your bag as she playfully swatted you on the butt chuckling as she handed you your half with a grin, “Told you the pants would work.” Both of you parted ways as you left the shop, you pulled your bag over your shoulder as Legolas joined you quickly taking your bag with a smile as he wrapped his arm around your middle, leaning in a bit closer to whisper, “Thank you, she wouldn’t stop talking about her night with Kili. I love her, I mean she is my cousin and all, but its just too much sometimes, we don’t need to know everything about it.”  
“She tells you about her sex life?”  
“She spent half an hour talking about two freckles on his testicles…His tes…We were in the mall!! There were children around and she goes into full swing about this new technique she read about how to make his toes curl during oral…Just…ugh…I don’t need three hours of that!”  
You giggled and hugged his chest as you kept walking feeling him relax against you, kissing your forehead, “Don’t worry I won’t do that to you.”  
He chuckled, “Thank you, I’m not sure I could hear about my Father’s testicles, or anyone else in the Durin clan.”  
You giggled, “Don’t worry I’ve usually left the testicle talk to Boromir.”  
He looked down at you letting out a nervous chuckle, “What, why?”  
“We lived together when I was attending my last University, let’s just say he’s not a fan of keeping it in the bedroom, so I learned early that honest communication on the topic made me far more comfortable staying with him. Besides, you learn a lot about what Men enjoy from gay Men.”  
“And what exactly did you learn?” He pulled away from you slightly to avoid the group of people passing, then wrapped around you again.  
“They always spent a good amount of time on blow jobs.”  
He looked down at you again, “What?”  
You looked up at him with another giggle, “Well you can only see someone on their knees so many times before asking what’s so enjoyable about it. Then they got into the technique of it and, telling someone something and actually showing them are completely different.”  
His voice dropped to a whisper as he leaned in again, “How exactly did he show you?”  
You looked up at him raising your eyebrow, “He bought me a toy. He wouldn’t cross that line with me, especially after he found out I had a crush on him when I was younger.”  
His muscles relaxed and he looked back ahead of you, “Why would he teach you that?”  
“I asked him if he would. Not dating is hard enough, if I found someone I wanted to at least know a few things first. I’m not making you uncomfortable am I?”  
He chuckled, “No. Honestly, I think it’s a good idea. My first girlfriend tried it, failed, she felt so bad after she dumped me. For me at least, I was fine with it, at least till she tried to use her teeth, but I mean we could have at least worked through it. I know the first girl I wanted to go down on I made sure to get some tips first, one of my old friends in High school was a lesbian, knew about the oral and ..um..hand stuff..”  
“Did she like it?”  
“Hmm? Oh Never got to use it, found her with our gym teacher, she got sent to another school, think she’s on her 3rd child now, ended up marrying him.”  
“So you’re a virgin too?”  
He chuckled, “Yes, makes it easier to focus on swimming. But there is a girl in one of my classes I like, she’s taken though, but she does like to flirt so I get to at least get practice with that. It’ll happen eventually, and you get to meet them and grill them mercilessly to make sure of their intentions. I can picture it now mom.” Both of you laughed as he opened the apartment door and you headed for the elevator.  
“If that’s what you want I’ll be ruthless for you. Gotta protect my Little Leaf’s heart.”  
Both of you chuckled again, and he kissed your forehead gently, “You do know that no matter who you pick you’re my mom, always.” Hugging you tighter as you hugged him back, feeling him kiss the top of your head again before releasing you as the door opened slinging his arm up over your shoulders again, you opened the door for you both and as you were putting your bag up Legolas texted his dad that he had walked you home as he looked over your movies.  
When you had gotten back you had removed your shoes and changed your shirt and caught him as he picked one, “We can watch it if you like. If you’re still hiding that is.”  
He chuckled and set the movie on the table as he said, “Are you hungry?”  
You rolled your head back as you said, “Starving.” As you turned and led him to the kitchen, pulling out what you could find and starting to cook a meal for you, as you were finishing the sauce you heard a knock on the door and Legolas quickly headed for the door and quietly let in his dad who snuck up behind you, wrapping his arms around your stomach as he kissed your neck, whispering, “Darling. How was your first day?”  
You giggled and took the sauce off of the burner as you offered him a taste of it, “It went alright.”  
He licked his lips before kissing your cheek again whispering, “Delicious.” Before pulling back and helping to finish the meal, all of you happily greeting Eomer as he entered, serving out the food as you turned on the movie and snuggled next to Thranduil after finishing your meal. As the movie finished Eomer headed off for a late shift at work giving you a hug telling you he’d be staying at his girlfriend’s after, you started on the dishes as they both helped you before they were going to head home for the night. Legolas went down first to give you both a moment alone, Thranduil turned towards you away from the door and quickly cupped your behind, lifting you off the floor, wrapping your legs around him as he pressed you against the wall and kissed you passionately as you slid your fingers around his neck and through his hair. When you broke for air he whispered, “I remembered you saying something about me pinning you to the wall.” Kissing you again quickly before letting out a breathless chuckle as you ran your fingers through his hair again.  
“I wondered when you were going to.” His smile grew as you bit your lip quickly and pulled him closer for another kiss, but eventually breaking apart again after a few minutes as he let you down stealing another quick kiss before leaving saying, “Sleep well.” before he left.  
You watched another movie before heading to bed, curling up under your pile of blankets you tired to sleep well, you really did, but somehow you still woke up gasping for air barely able to fight off the tears, finding yourself alone you shakily got dressed and headed for Dwalin’s, the only other place Boromir could be, knowing he could just wrap around you as you slept and keep you safe through the night from your invisible terrors.  
..  
Your hands were sliding over your crossed arms as you tried to hide your shaking while you made the short trip alone, letting out a quiet sob. In the elevator between floors hastily wiping your cheeks dry as the doors opened and you walked to his door giving it a knock that sounded shockingly loud to you in your head over the sound of your heart pounding. There was shuffling heard on the other side of the door followed by a muffled grumbling before the door shot open and the giant frame of Thorin’s sleep deprived body leaned on the doorframe halfway barking, “Do you ha…” his eyes shot open as he saw that it was you, quickly reaching out for you as he jumped into full protection mode, his voice dropping into a soothing comforting hum as he asked, “Jaqi, you’re shaking, what’s happened?”  
You took in a shaky breath as a tear rolled down your cheek, choking out in a broken voice, “Is Boromir here?”  
He shook his head as he wiped your cheeks dry, “No, they went to some club for the night, mentioned a hotel, here, come in.” Gently pulling you inside and rubbing your arms gently as he led you to a large armchair in the living room and kneeling in front of you staring deeply into your eyes, “What happened?”  
You shivered again, “Bad dream, Boromir used to help me after. I was alone again, so I came here…” Your eyes fell to the floor as another tear rolled down your cheek, he gently lifted your chin so you would look at him again wiping your face clean.  
“What can I do?” As he held your hands tightly.  
“I can’t ask you to..”  
“Whatever you need.”  
“He used to hold me, after, so I could sleep.”  
He nodded as you felt his pulse spike, “I can do that, if you want.” Wiping your cheeks again with a soft smile, “Come on, can’t leave you out here shaking all night.” As he stood gently helping you out of the chair and led you to his room.  
You were thankful for the heater being on, the hot apartment helping to calm your shivering as you glanced around his room as he picked up a few things, the deep blue along the walls with a matching bed set paired with his large sleigh platform bed with drawers under it in a dark wood paired with a dresser and desk set each int the same style with a few gifts of small carvings and paintings from his family. As he finished tossing the last of his clothes and towels that were scattered around the room he turned back to you seeing you eyeing a small wooden Raven from his Grandfather, he walked over to you and quietly asked, “Do you want to keep your jacket on?”  
You shook your head and pulled it off with his help, offering you a smile as he placed it on the chair by his door and knelt before you to untie your shoes, keeping yourself steady by placing your hands on his shoulders, when he stood again he caught a glimpse of the goosebumps covering your skin around your large thin tank top that cut low over your ribs showing your grey silk bra with black swirls embroidered across it and your jeans that seemed to be lumpier across your legs. You smiled up at him as you unhooked your jeans letting out in a whisper, “I have shorts on, under.” As you pulled them off he held you steady and added your pants to the chair with your jacket, he turned and asked, “What side do you sleep on?”  
“The middle, mostly.” He nodded and led you over to the bed letting you climb in first, you looked up at him as he got ready to climb in, looking him over in the dimly lit room eyeing his bare muscular chest and his loose jeans he most likely hadn’t worn in a while at the stiff creases, “Do you normally sleep in jeans?”  
He looked up at you giving you a nervous smile as he said, “No, normally naked or in my briefs, but I’ll be alright.”  
“You can sleep how you like, I’m already putting you out.” Shivering again making him take in a deep breath before saying, “You’re nowhere near putting me out.” As he quickly unhooked the metal button and slipped out of his jeans exposing his black briefs before sliding over to you and wrapping his arm around your back rubbing your arms again gently. You leaned into his chest and he wrapped around you tightly after pulling the blankets around you, both of you lowering yourselves down onto the pile of pillows behind you, settling into a comfortable position as you turned your back to him and he pulled you closer to his chest wrapping around you tightly as he lifted the blankets higher hoping that between the apartment, his thick blankets and his body heat you would stop shaking soon. His heart nearly broke as he saw you shivering covered in tears in his doorway, taking in your apple scent as he nestled his head behind yours, making him smile as your body started to relax as you whispered, “Thank you.”  
“Anytime, anything I can ever do to help you just let me know. Do you want to talk about it?”  
He felt another tear roll down your skin and roll onto his skin making him open his eyes again and rest his lips against the back of your shoulder looking down at you before you spoke in a quiet and slightly broken voice, “There’s no real explanation I can give without changing how you look at me.”  
“Nothing will change how I look at you.” You grabbed his hands as you rolled on your back and slid them through the large cutouts on your shirt and slid his fingers over your ribs, he quickly stopped trying to stop you and his face twisted in concern as he slid his fingers freely over your sides examining your scars, only breaking his focus as he heard you say, “My Father tried to kill me with a bat.” His eyes locking on yours in shock, seeing the painful truth in them, feeling his heart breaking for you as you filled him in on the entire story, finishing with, “That was my dream.”  
He laid down next to you kissing your forehead and hugging you tightly, “No one is going to hurt you like that again.”  
“Apparently I will quite an army protecting me.”  
He let out a chuckle before he kissed your forehead again before rolling onto his back letting out a quiet hum as he thought, “Alright, since we are bearing our souls, I lost my first girlfriend in high school.”  
You rolled over resting your chin on his chest as he curled his arm around your back propping his head up on another pillow so he could look at you while he gently rubbed your back with his left hand and rubbed your left arm, that was propping up your chin, with his right. “There was a bad storm after a choir contest, the bus got hit by a truck, we hadn’t been together long, but I loved her so much. After her it wasn’t till I was at University when I dated again, got completely pissed one night at a party, woke up on a boat with some girl draped across me heaving into the lake we were in.”  
You bit your lip as you tried not to laugh making him let out a quick chuckle, “Well I was, well not completely naked, I still had my pants and my socks on, covered in marker scribbles and doodles all over me, with a tie wrapped around my head for some reason. Well, I reeked and she couldn’t stop so I had to jump in naturally, no paddles in sight, took her to the hospital, waited for her, naturally, of course everyone thought it was so romantic, same as her, so I asked her for coffee, gave her a week to settle her stomach and think about it. Well we dated for, oh, nearly five years. I got a job back at home, getting up my teaching experience at a small college, tried the long distance relationship, when I came back on a weekend to surprise her, she had given birth. That’s all I got from her neighbor so I rushed to the hospital, thinking it had been mine and she hadn’t told me for some reason, got there, it wasn’t mine. Obviously, she was snuggled up with a Nigerian transfer student, gotten married and had a baby, I was only gone for 5 months, so obviously there were some bad feelings there. Hadn’t spoken to her for nearly a year when I got set up on a date, after a few months of casually meeting for dinners and drinks, learning each other, she shows up at my flat completely pissed, starts trashing the place shouting about seeing me with another woman, Dwalin woke up and tried to help but she felt threatened I suppose and pulled out her knife and stabbed me, seven times. Needless to say that was my last date, you stopped shaking, that’s a start.” Rubbing your skin again before kissing your forehead again as you laid your head on his chest.  
“How bad were your injuries?”  
“Oh not bad, didn’t get that deep, didn’t let her get close enough and Dwalin had grabbed her quickly. Just one on the stomach and the rest along my arms.”  
He smiled as you lifted up and slid your fingers along the small scar on his stomach before laying back against his chest and he curled around you again, “They can’t all be crazy, odds are there’s at least five out there that are reasonably sane enough.”  
He gently slid your bangs behind your ear as he smiled at you lovingly, “You’re the first sane one I’ve met so far.”  
You rolled your eyes and curled up at his side making him chuckle as he rolled onto his side and lifted your head to rest his forehead against yours as he kept his hand over your cheek, “We are all a bit broken, what happened does not make you crazy, don’t ever think that or let anyone tell you that.”  
“I don’t want people to know, you’re the third person I’ve told since it happened.”  
“Well, you’re the first outside my family to hear about my love life, I know it is safe with you, I’d never dream of sharing what’s said between us privately.”  
“Thank you.”  
“If Boromir asks in the morning?”  
“You can tell him about the dream if he asks, he’ll probably guess the reason anyway.”  
A smirk slid over his face, as a slight growl slid into his voice, as he moved his hand from your cheek to your hip, gripping it loosely, “So there could be no other reason for you to crawl into my bed?”  
You rolled your eyes and let out a giggle as he chuckled, “Because he knows I’d prefer the crawling be done when he’s not able to walk in.”  
Thorin laughed again as he quickly slid his hand through his hair before sliding it back on your hip, “There is a lock on my door.”  
“Your walls seem thin though.”  
He bit his lip and nodded, “You have a point.” As he slid his thumb under your thin shirt and across the soft skin on your hip tracing your hip bone, before you could blink again he had closed the distance between you, gently kissing you. Trying to pull back but stopped as he felt your fingers sliding around his neck, deepening the kiss, passionately pulling you even closer to him and pulling your leg around him, rolling you onto your back as he wrapped your other leg around his as well as he slid his hands over them and squeezing your ass firmly, only stopping shortly after when he felt himself needing to tear your clothes off. Pulling his lips away from you letting out a groan as his muscles tensed and he leaned over you letting out in a breathless whisper, “We should stop.” As he unwillingly slid your legs back down and dropped to your side as you caught the pure lust in his eyes, which he blocked as he closed them and curled around your side and draped his arm over your chest. You kissed his nose gently, making him open his eyes as you rolled onto your side with your back to him, he let out a chuckle and pulled you back against his chest again and held you tightly as he covered you both again as you both drifted off to sleep.  
..  
You were on your stomach when you woke up with a pair of arms around your middle and a head between your shoulders as you felt his morning wood on your thigh as he somewhat straddled your right leg, he let out a groan as you adjusted your hips feeling them trying to tighten up, he pressed his head into your back a bit harder as he growled out, “Please don’t do that.” Making you giggle before saying, “Sorry.”  
As you settled into your new comfortable position, he grumbled, “I’m not crushing you?”  
“Nope.”  
He kissed you between the shoulder blades, “Good.” As he laid his head back down on your back, “You make a nice pillow.” Relaxing as he heard you let out a quiet chuckle before his phone lit up and buzzed on the nightstand. He pulled his hand out from under you and pulled his phone closer to his face as his eyes adjusted to the bright light, grumbling again as he set it down again, “Fili started breakfast next door, are you hungry?”  
“Starving.” He let out a chuckle as he gently climbed off of you, adjusting himself before he grabbed his pants off the floor and pulled them on hiding his bulge as he turned to see you still enjoying the warmth of the bed, snuggling into his pillow. He laughed as he grabbed his phone, quickly snapping a picture of you as you opened your eyes giving him a small smile as he slipped it in his pocket before crawling over to you and sliding his fingers from your shoulders to your ass, admiring the dip in your back before cupping you playfully earning a playful grumble from you before he quickly kissed you on the lips again. He leaned back and wrapped his hands around your legs and playfully dragged you to the edge of the bed, setting your feet down as he lifted you up as you played dead, laughing again as you peeked a glance at him before shutting it again, feeling him lift you against his chest as he stood, kissing you again. Feeling his pulse spike as your hair slid down across his skin and you wrapped your arms around his neck before breaking the kiss and nuzzling your head against the side of his as he wrapped his arms around you tightly before setting you down and leading you to the door. “Don’t worry, they’ll all be in their pajamas as well.” As he slid his finger through yours and led you next door, letting you enter after him.  
…  
Ori and Fili were in the kitchen pulling everything out while Nori and Kili were setting the table and Boromir and Dwalin were draped across one of the couches, Boromir lifted up as he caught a glimpse of your hair behind Thorin’s arm as Dwalin, Nori and Kili gave half hearted, “Mornings.” To Thorin as they spotted him closing entering the main area. Dwalin nearly jumped up as he caught you slip out from behind Thorin and slip into the kitchen to help Ori and Fili. Both of the glared at Thorin as Kili and Nori both did double takes and quickly joined their Uncles as he sat down to explain, easing their moods with his explanation as he went to add a place at the table for you.  
As you slipped into the kitchen Fili froze as he spotted you before shooting his Uncle a glare as Ori happily gave you a hug, showing off his new flannel pajama pants that his girlfriend had gotten him for Christmas and the Doctor who shirt Nori had gotten him, you caught a glimpse of Fili in the corner of your eye looking you over getting to admire your legs and the small bit of your sides he could see, trying not to focus on your exposed silky bra through your thin shirt.  
Ori, “You came for breakfast then?”  
“Thorin invited me, I couldn’t sleep went to see Boromir, he let me stay over.”  
Fili, “What’d you need Boromir for?” As he leaned on the counter in front of him.  
“It sounds silly, but I had a nightmare.”  
Fili, “That’s not silly. You’re better now?”  
“Much better.”  
Ori leaned his chin on your shoulder, “Do you know how to make pancakes?”  
You answered with a quick giggle, “Yes.”  
Ori, “Good, Dwalin keeps messing them up.” You let out another giggle as you heard Dwalin shout, “Hey, at least I tried, you all just said, ‘skip it’ and went for the cereal!” You quickly gathered what you needed and started making a large platter full of them as Fili made omelets next to you and Ori pulled the hash brown casserole he made from the oven setting it out on the table as Thorin finished toasting the bread and Nori grabbed all the spreadings while Boromir and Dwalin both pulled out the drinks. Through all of this you let out a few laughs as you had several arms moving around you as they all tried to squeeze through this small kitchen, feeling Fili lean closer and say, “Breakfasts aren’t like this at your place?”  
You let out another giggle as Nori slid his arm by your hip to grab the cloth hanging on the oven door handle, “Lately it’s been just me, My Uncle and Cousin have been practically living with their girlfriends and Boromir’s been here.”  
As Fili flipped his latest omelette onto the next empty plate he turned and shouted over the noise, “Boromir, why haven’t you brought her here for breakfast before, making her cook for herself…” as he turned back to the oven to start on the last one, the other Men giving you a quick glance as you finished off the last of the batter and turned the last set of pancakes as Boromir slid through the crowded kitchen to your side, “What d’you mean by that?”  
Fili shot him a quick glare, “She just said she’s been having to eat by herself most mornings.”  
Boromir looked down at you with a remorseful look and you glanced up at him as you slid your finished pancakes off the hot tray onto the large stack, “It’s not every day, it’s just one meal.” Glancing back at Fili and nudging his elbow with yours as you shut off your burner and moved the tray to the back burner to cool before Boromir called out, “Clear a path, pancakes coming through.” All of them parting as they saw the massive pile you had made being carried to the table by you as Boromir and the others grabbed the Omelettes Fili had made and carried them over as well.  
You were quickly pulled into the seat between Thorin and Ori as Boromir poured you your juice and they all took turned adding more food to your plate as you tired your best not to giggle, catching their smiles at you as they did before piling food onto theirs as well, still sure to leave a fair portion for you for seconds, as the Durin tradition is that Women get first servings and there must always be more for you left over for seconds.  
You dug in as they joked and spoke around you, each of them making sure to pull you into their stories and conversations, making your heart warm up as they pulled you in deeper into their family circle. Your eyes darted up to the clock in the corner of the room and you nearly choked on your last bite making Thorin and Ori turn to you and rub your back as you coughed for a few moments before thanking them and pointing out the time to Ori who jumped up as well, “Damn, it’s nearly 8!”  
As he hurried off to his room Thorin helped you up as Nori and Fili volunteered to clean up, as you passed fili you hugged him quickly, “The omelette was excellent thank you!” Before quickly heading through the door Thorin had opened for you leaving Fili beaming brightly as he started cleaning. You quickly pulled your things on as Thorin pulled on a shirt, holding his keys in his teeth as he pulled on his boots, chuckling as he saw you bouncing your way into your jeans before pulling on your jacket as he helped you tie the shoes you had slipped on before leading you down to his car as he grabbed his bag for work as Dwalin was heard falling down in his room trying to pull on his pants over his boots as he hurried behind you.  
All of you pilling into the car, stopping just long enough for you to sprint out and run upstairs to grab your bag and another shirt, as you made it back downstairs you slid on a patch of ice as you nearly reached the door Thorin had leaned over and opened for you, dropping heavily onto your butt, letting out a quiet squeak as you pulled yourself back up and climbed in, setting your bag on your lap as the Durin’s each asked if you were alright as Thorin headed for the University, “I’m good, the ground caught me.”


	10. Chapter 10

When he parked the small crowd of students attending winter classes all stared as they caught you and Ori sprinting for your classes on the other end of campus as Dwalin and Thorin strolled as casually as they could to their classes in far more casual clothes than the students had ever seen them, each wearing jeans, boots and the sweaters you had made them. You both slid into the open doorway just barely on time before the Professor closed it behind you, and grabbed your normal seats as the rest of the class seemed shocked at you both being late and so untidy this morning.  
You both had managed through the exams in your two toughest classes before receiving two essays from each of your next three being informed of your exams the next day in those classes. Each teacher and student you passed all eyed you carefully trying to work out why you were not as put together as you normally were, before dropping heavily into an empty desk in Thranduil’s empty classroom, spotting Legolas who arrived with a full bag of burgers and another full of fries, setting them down in front of you as he pulled two desks next to yours.  
“Heard you were nearly late this morning. Thought you might need lunch.” As he offered you your share as Thranduil smiled at you as he came out of the small office attached to his classroom and joined you both accepting his share as well.  
You let out a groan as he said the same, informing them of your nightmare and the breakfast after and the massive bruise you guessed you had on your butt cheek from falling, they both chuckled as they watched you hungrily eating your burger before joining you. The Durins all quietly piled in a few moments later with food the Fili had brought them, each pulling a desk near yours as well and starting up a conversation as you kept eating, jumping in a few topics but focusing on not choking. Giving a small smile to Fili who had brought an extra drink for you, still smiling from your hug that morning, as Dwalin called out the time for lunch to be over you and Legolas stood and did a quick stretch as Dwalin chuckled, “Is that necessary?”  
You looked over at him as you grabbed your bag, “Gotta get to the Spruce building for next class.”   
Dwalin’s face dropped as he said, “Don’t you mind the mess. You both head out then.”  
You quickly gave another hug to Fili and one to Dwalin before hugging Thorin and Thranduil before sprinting out the door earning a scream from a group of girls who had come to spy on Thorin, Thranduil and Dwalin, each commenting on how much more they enjoy the Durins out of their suits, making sure to say it loud enough to be heard by them.  
Dwalin rolled his eyes as he helped the others pulling the trash into the empty bags, mumbling “Wrong trees, ladies.” Making the others chuckle.  
Thorin glanced at Fili who was still in a daze, snapping in front of his face, “Don’t you have a class to get to?”  
He stood with his grin on his face as he casually walked through the door to his class, Thranduil chuckled as he watched him, “Looks like she snagged another one, careful Thorin or your Durin family party will be nothing but smirking Durins staring at her all night.”  
Thorin chuckled as he rolled the top of his bag shut, “Oh I’m sure their wives will never let that happen.”  
Dwalin, “Besides, It’s not just the one night, Dis’ been wanting to stretch it out to three. Something about getting all the family together.”  
Thorin grumbled, “She’ll stretch it out a month if she could. Still won’t let up about Jaqi. If her family wasn’t busy I’d just as soon ask her not to go just to spare her the trouble of it.”  
Thranduil smirked, “I’m sure between the three of us and the younger Durins we can manage to keep her safe.” As they all tossed the trash away Dwalin and Thorin both headed to their classes after helping put the desks back as Kili slipped out to head back home to meet up with Tauriel.  
You both reached your class and sat for the exam, both easing through it rather quickly, Legolas was especially thankful for the tutoring and testing you both did a few days before. After that sitting for your next two classes accepting the next set of essays and learning when their exams would be, as the last class emptied you filled your bag again and rubbed your forehead and neck letting out a quick groan before finally lifting yourself out of your desk and heading for Thorin’s classroom. You slipped through the crowds exiting his class and heading for his desk, receiving a smile from him as he collected the last of his tests, stacking them in an orderly pile ignoring the small group of girls who were still hanging around their desks scowling at you as you headed for his desk, setting your bag down on the edge of it and sat in his chair, curling your legs around you.   
Dwalin walked in shortly after taking the stack of papers from Thorin as the girls swarmed around him, each gently tapping his sweater complimenting him on it and his more relaxed style. Dwalin walked over to the desk and placed the tests in the folder Thorin had for them and set it inside his bag before wrapping his arms around you leaning over the back of the leather covered chair on wheels, turning you so you slightly so he could watch the show as he showed you an article he found about a show coming to town asking If Boromir would enjoy it. You caught another set of glares from a group of girls who had followed Dwalin hoping to speak with him alone, mumbling something about, “Slut.” And “No wonder he passes her.” As they turned to leave, Dwalin caught it and whispered to to you, “Don’t worry, they’re just mad I failed them.”  
You let out a quick giggle, “Not the first time it’s been suggested, they really need to think of better insults though, slut is getting old.” Making him chuckle as your conversation went back to the article. You spotted Thorin crossing his arms as his face drew back into his stern scowl as another of the girls leaned against his arm, but they stepped back as they caught his shift in mood and he let out in a growl, “Not interested in the least.” Before slipping through them, dropping his arms to move a chair out of his way as they watched him with their mouths wide open as he walked to his desk, his face softening as he shot you a smile, hardening again as he grabbed the stacks of his papers on his desk into his bag as they headed over to his desk. He turned to face them sitting on the edge of his desk as he crossed his arms again with another scowl, “What is it now?”  
The lead girl stepped forward stopping with a small stomp of her pink stiletto heeled foot with matching pants and tank top with her long honey colored hair hanging down around her fake fur coat, “I don’t see why you have to be like that. We are obviously into you, so what is the problem?”  
He let out a slightly growling breath, “You are students here, even if you weren’t, from what I’ve learned about you I have no wish to be anything more than an acquaintance. Besides, you’re what 18?”  
She let out a huff crossing her arms mocking his stern stance, shooting out in a smug squeaky voice, “I’m 19!”  
“That’s reason enough, my Nephews are older than you.”   
She shot her glare at you and Dwalin who had stood up resting his arms across the back of the chair behind you scowling at them in return, “And just what are you thinking sitting in his chair?”  
Thorin let out another growl about to shout at them as you shot back calmly, “It was empty.”  
She let out a huff, “That doesn’t give you the right.”  
“I have a 5.0, I can sit on his desk during class if I want, same for all my teachers. If you opened his book at all you might get the same treatment.”  
Her mouth and the mouths of her friends all dropped open as Dwalin and Thorin fought back their smirks. She squinted her eyes at you as she let out another huff, “I don’t need to study, I get good enough grades, besides, My Daddy’s already got a job lined up for me, all I have to do is keep a C average and I get my new Porsche.” She let out with a squeal at the last word, turning to Thorin raising her eyebrow trying to seduce him again twisting side to side as she worked her fingers through the ends of her long hair twisting the ends, “Daddy’s throwing a New Years Party and I was hoping you’d come.” Tapping his chest with her finger shooting him a wink, “I got a new two piece, leopard print with a thong. We all got them in different colors.”  
He let out another deep growling breath, “I have plans, for each and every invitation you offer me my answer will be the same. The door is open, close it when you leave.” Standing as their mouths dropped open and turning his back to them as he went to the laptop on his desk and typing something as he heard their stomping heels cross the floor and the door slam behind them. He closed the laptop after shutting it off and added it to his bag as he shot you another smile as Dwalin’s laughter stopped, “Thought you’d need an ass to wear a thong bikini.”  
You glanced up at him with a smirk playfully twisting your hair mockingly copying her voice, “But it’s for Dady’s party.”  
Thorin chuckled as you dropped your hair and leaned back in his chair, “You were right you know, with your grades you could sit where you want.”  
Dwalin, “Though, if you did sit on his desk class would be a lot more interesting to watch.” Nudging his Cousin’s arm as thorin rolled his eyes.  
Thorin, “So, ready for coffee?” You nodded, “We can change first if you like.”  
“Think that’d be best.”  
He chuckled and they both helped you up as Dwalin asked, “How’s your ass doing?”  
You let out a groan as you brushed back your hair, “Still sore, probably already have a bruise.” As you grabbed your bag they grabbed theirs leading you to their car spotting the groups of girls that have been trying after them all day gathered in the courtyard giving you three stern glares as you left. As you gently slid into the car this time Dwalin closed the door for you before climbing in himself, you caught another glimpse of the girls and said, “I think you might have made some new enemies.”  
Thorin chuckled as he pulled out of his parking spot, seeing the glares himself, “Not a problem, nothing new at all.”  
Dwalin nodded, “Ya, at least a few groups each year keep flocking around, give it a few weeks, they’ll be back to it, never changes.”  
“So it wasn’t really anything new when we started hanging out?” Glancing back at Dwalin who snorted, “You are different Love. You got us to do the chasing, besides, you’ve got substance to you.”  
Thorin, “All those girls and not one ounce of sense between them. Nothing appealing about a Woman without a brain.” Gently grabbing your hand and kissing your knuckles before setting it back down on your thigh squeezing it gently before putting his hand back on the wheel to signal for a turn. They dropped you off as they headed back to their place for Thorin to change and take you out for your non-date, deciding on giving you at least half an hour so you could both shower quickly and change.  
…  
After drying your hair you pulled into a clean pair of jeans after putting on some eyeliner keeping your makeup simple, brushing your teeth quickly before adding your thick socks and your wedge heels and pulling a grey t shirt on before adding Boromir’s old cardigan and your jacket over it. You filled your pockets and headed downstairs to wait in the lobby.  
Thorin pulled up a few minutes later, opening he door for you and giving you smile as you climbed in, “You look gorgeous as always.”  
You chuckled, “Thank you, you look amazing yourself there Mr Durin.”  
Eying the tighter jeans he had pulled on, smelling the cologne he had put on seeing his brushed and washed beard and head of hair, still wearing the same sweater under his jacket, he chuckled as he drove out of the parking lot, “Hope you don’t mind me taking you to the next town over, the coffee shop is less crowded there, the theatre as well.”  
You shook your head, “I don’t mind.”  
He gently grabbed your hand again sliding his fingers between yours as he got on the highway, sliding his thumb over the back of your hand as he drove, glancing over at you occasionally with a smile.  
“So what should I expect from this New Years Party? No yachts I hope.”  
He let out a quick laugh before biting his bottom lip quickly, “Just my Family, and the Greenleaves, we only all get together once a year to start it off with a bang. I will do my best to keep Dis reigned in, but she can be quite relentless.”  
“I think I can manage.”  
“Still, I’ll keep an eye on her.” He let out another deep breath, “So what do you normally drink? So I can get the order right.”  
“Caramel Apple Cider no whipped cream, I rarely drink coffee, but Arwen did make me this one iced coffee with chocolate and caramel in it with a little bit of mint, but that was just a trial run for a new seasonal drink, nobody’s been able to make another one just like it since.”  
He let out a chuckle, “Good to know, I had my eye on a coffee set for you before I decided on the blanket, good thing I changed my mind.”  
“I would have loved it either way.”  
You both fell into a comfortable silence for a short while before he started again, “I suppose we should talk about this, now rather than later.” You turned to catch him shift his shoulders against his seat nervously, “There’s still some time until May, and I’m not going to assume our kissing…I’m not going to assume that it means you’ve picked me, I still would like to be able to kiss you though.” Glancing at you quickly then back to the road, “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable about this.”  
“Thranduil and I had the same conversation the other day, a few times actually. Made a point to say that I’m free to choose and date whomever I wish, and that I’m not obligated to choose him or anyone else.”  
He let out a relieved breath, “Well that saves the conversation then, and I will add, I’m not going to ask if or what you do with anyone else, unless it pertains to protection.”  
“You mean about sex or like me getting hurt by someone?”  
“The second one, I wouldn’t think we would need to talk about the other one, If we would be needing that form of protection in the future I wouldn’t be asking anything about anyone but us.”  
“Good to know. But honestly I would like to think that if I choose to sleep with someone, I doubt I would allow anyone else to be intimate with me, in any form, doesn’t seem fair to that person or the ones getting led on.”  
He smiled at you again, “Either way it’s your choice. I’m not going to judge.”  
“And If you do find anyone else don’t hesitate to choose them.”  
He glanced at you again with a smirk, “There’s not going to be anyone else.” Kissing your hand again before looking back to the road again pulling your hand onto his leg. As he signaled for the exit and made the next few turns to a small coffee shop, parking in the empty lot and climbing out to greet you on the other side as you climbed out, closing your door as he wrapped his arm around your back, locking his car then opening the shop door for you.   
You both walked inside and he asked you to pick a seat in the small room to the side with booths on one side of the tables that are blocked from view by a few decorations from most of the sitting areas as he gave your orders and brought you your drinks. Sliding next to you in the booth along the wall wrapping his arm around your back after setting down your drinks. “No whipped cream.” As he smiled down at you you let out a quick chuckle, “Thank you.”  
“I have to ask, why no whipped cream?”  
“Most have almond oils in them, I’m allergic to almonds.”  
His eyebrow rose slightly, “Oh, I did not know that. I will remember that, I’ll have to call my sister about that for New Years.”  
“You don’t have to go to..”  
“No I have to, I promised to keep you safe, I won’t have you starving during your stay. Oh I should warn you my Sister has extended it to three nights, you can still go home whenever you like.”  
“Shouldn’t be a problem, I’m off most of that week and my classes end on Thursday.”  
“I’m glad to hear that, oh have you heard about your swim try out?”  
“Ya, it’s on Friday.” Casually taking a sip from your drink  
He froze after taking a sip from his, to look at you again, “This Friday?”  
You nodded as you looked at him, “Yup.”  
“It’s three days away, if you need to be training..”  
“I’ve spent 8 years training, besides, it’s how I normally got ready for meets and competitions, the week before is to pull back and relax, it sort of makes you hungry for it.”  
He smirked slightly at your wording as he understood, “So that’s how you won then?”  
“It’s more common than you’d think. Legolas used to push himself right up to the morning of, it wears you down.”  
“Keep me posted if you need to rest at all.”  
“A movie shouldn’t be too stressful.” Kissing his cheek quickly making him smile again before you sipped on your drink again.  
You both finished your drinks enjoying your time snuggling and laughing until you had to leave for the movie.   
When you arrived though after he got the tickets you spotted the same group of girls from earlier in the main lobby waiting for their movies to start seating, each of them spotting you with another glare until you heard Fili shouting, “Darling, there you are!” As he rushed to your side and wrapped you in a hug, kissing you on the cheek quickly before wrapping his arm around you before looking up at Thorin, “There’s more of them in the bathroom.” He gave a small smile and nodded as Fili grabbed you tighter shooting you a wink as he led you over to his brother and Tauriel who were currently making out already, with her firmly curled up in his lap.   
You three headed to the counter where they ordered for you all, each of you grabbing your food as Fili called for his brother as the movie started seating, they reluctantly climbed out of the chair grabbing their share and following you as they nuzzled together. Fili whispered as you walked through the dimly lit theatre, “Sorry, I was about to message him when I spotted you parking. Came early to scope it out for you, some sort of legally blonde convention or something going on.”  
You let out a giggle as you glanced over at him, “Your Uncle asked you to scope it out?”  
“Oh, no, our idea, especially after what they said today at school. Heard from Dwalin. You deserve a peaceful movie, even if it’s not an official date.” He stepped forward and opened the door for you and they led you up to the back corner so you could sit between them in the darker corner.  
As the movie started you caught the group of girls filing into the seats down in front, all of them trying to sneak pictures of you both but scoffing as Fili wrapped his arm obnoxiously over your shoulders and kissed your cheek again as Thorin curled his fingers between yours on your lap after pulling your legs on top of his so you could lean against Fili’s chest and he could run his hands along your legs. The girls eventually gave up on sneaking pictures and glances as the movie started, eventually leaving the theatre all together as it turned out too dull for their tastes as it was a slow building movie on WWII allowing Thorin to snuggle closer to you and kiss your cheek when they were all gone.  
The three of you trying to ignore his brother, who was a few moments away from tearing Tauriel’s clothes off, Thorin grabbed your empty candy box crumbled it up into a ball and chucked it at Kili’s head, before saying, “Take it somewhere else.” quietly, the three of you chuckling as they both smiled and went to find a more private spot, enjoying the newly empty theatre. Fili glanced down at you leaning against his chest happily and whispered, “I can leave you two alone if you want.”  
You glanced up at him with a small smile that made his heart melt as Thorin said softly, “Don’t worry about it, she’s comfy, besides, I’m not Kili I didn’t bring her here to jump on her.” With a quick smirk, you added, “Thank you for being my beard Fili.” Making him smile again as he tightened his grip across your chest and stomach as he rested his chin on top of your head relaxing again. The three of you getting back into the movie and spotting Kili and Tauriel eventually slipping back in pulling their clothes back into place, you shifted slightly and adjusted your legs a bit until you felt Thorin grip your shin firmly and pulled it a bit farther from his crotch, shifting himself as well closer to you again so Fili couldn’t see what you had triggered, you grabbed the drink and turned to look at him as you sipped mouthing, “sorry.” Before sliding the tip of the straw between your lips, just a glance at your lips made you feel him pulsing beneath your legs before forcing himself to turn back to the movie and taking the drink from you when you finished your sip, taking a larger one for himself as you finished the last of the popcorn.  
When the movie was over Fili reluctantly pulled his arm from around you and helped you back up straight as you pulled your legs off of his leg as he smiled at you and rubbed your legs as he stood stretching quickly after the three hour movie as you and Fili joined him as you caught Kili and Tauriel still making out with her practically straddling him.  
Fili tossed his empty box at him, “Honestly, why bother coming out at all if you’re just gonna have her on your face the whole time.” As he smiled at you two holding out his arm for you which you accepted as Thorin kissed your cheek and wrapped his arm around your back, dropping it as you left the theatre. Heading out into the lobby after throwing away your trash and letting out a breath as you noticed the girls had all left, though there was a group of the football team there waiting for a movie so you walked closer to Fili as you all headed to your cars and Fili helped you back into Thorin’s car before waving goodbye as he turned back to his. You both chuckled as he climbed in and shut the door and you said, “Sorry again about my legs.”  
He smirked at you, “Not your fault, it happens, just didn’t want Fili to notice, you were on his chest.”  
You giggled, “Are all you Durin’s that comfortable?”  
His smile grew as he let out a chuckle, “Yes, family trait.” As he turned to start the car and pull out of the spot. “Did you enjoy the movie?”  
“Yes, you?”  
“Yes, would have been better if Kili would have kept his business away from us.”  
“So you’re not for PDA then?” looking at him with a smirk  
He shot you another smirk, “Nothing that will get any farther than a kiss or hug, Durin’s tend to get carried away, so privacy is a must, for everyone else’s comfort, we are not shy at all.”  
“Good to know.” as you looked back at the windshield watching the road.  
When you got back to your parking lot he helped you back out of your seat and led you up to your door where he gently kissed your cheek, as he pulled back you quickly kissed him on the lips, breaking apart when the door opened and you caught a flash, both of you turning to see Eomer smiling at you holding his phone, “Uh huh, so the movie went well then?”  
You giggled as Thorin straightened up and you answered, “Yes, very enjoyable.”  
He chuckled as he rolled his eyes and said, “You can bring him inside if you want.”  
Thorin glanced down at you and said, “I should probably let you get your rest. I’ll see you later.” Leaning down and kissing you again quickly before you slipped inside, giving you a quick wave as you both turned, heading to the elevator then to his car to drive home where he could work out his pent up lust from your non-date that was searing him from the inside out.


	11. Chapter 11

Eomer followed you into your bedroom and dropped onto your bed stretching out on his stomach as he watched you pull off your jacket and your cardigan before emptying your pockets and sitting down to pull off your shoes as he asked, “So, how did it go?”

You quickly filled him in leaning against his side as he chuckled, “So you spent the last part of your ‘non-date’ snuggling with his Nephew, priceless.”  
You giggled as he ran his hands over his face, “Durins all seem to be comfy.”  
He let out a chuckle, “Careful, you might have to add another Durin to your list to take Dwalin’s place.”  
You let out a groan then a giggle as he turned and pulled you into a hug stretching you out next to him, “I don’t need anyone else to pick from.”  
“These are just the ones right In front of you Sis, there’s thousands that will be falling over themselves to get a chance with you.”  
You turned onto your back to look at him, “How am I supposed to choose?”  
Eomer chuckled, “Keep seeing them both, you’ll know soon enough. Either way you’ll have a massive family.”  
“Legolas said either way I’m his Mother, and I’m kind of sure I’ve been adopted by the Durins as well.”  
“So it Thorin the only one you’ve kissed?”  
You grumbled as you buried you face in his chest as he tried not to laugh as you mumbled, “Both.” He chuckled and hugged you closer.  
“Don’t worry Sis, you won’t light on fire for caring about both of them.”  
“Feels like it.”  
He chuckled again, “Just be firm on your lines with them.”  
“I know.”  
“And if you do cross them, don’t feel bad about it, even if it’s with both, if they really care about you they’ll understand you can do as you please and not demand anything from you.”  
“Thank you Eomer.”  
“Any time, You heading to the gym tonight?”  
“I was gonna text Legolas to see if he wanted to meet up there.”  
“And hopefully snuggle with Thranduil after?” Adding another chuckle as you mumbled, “Possibly.” He kissed your forehead and handed you your phone before heading out, “I’ll let you get to your nap then.”  
You texted Legolas who quickly agreed to going to the gym, quickly informing his Father of the trip and all of you taking a nap. You washed off your makeup and pulled off your jeans and crawled into bed after turning off the light quickly falling asleep after setting your alarm. As you shut off your alarm you changed into your gym clothes before making sure to add in a couple changes of clothes and your wedge heels, makeup and your school bag before heading downstairs. Spotting Thranduil and Legolas as Thranduil pulled up giving you large smiles as Thranduil opened the door for you, you climbed in and headed out to the gym. After you had showered after your workout they invited you to their place again for dinner which you happily accepted, after eating you helped clean up before you and Legolas finished your school work.  
You were curled up in one of the armchairs on the library twisting the pen he had bought you between your fingers as you read over your essay trying to work out the ending, glancing up to see Thranduil smiling at you as you studied. You gave him a smile making his grow as you asked, “Can I borrow you?”  
“Of course, need me to read it?” You nodded and slid it over to him as he chuckled before reading it. His face went a bit more serious and he started to bite his lip softly before walking over and sitting on the arm of your chair as he made a few suggestions about your conclusion, you leaned against his side as he spoke, smiling as he rubbed your back gently. You looked up at him saying, “Thank you.” Making him chuckle as he leaned down and kissed you gently before whispering, “Anytime.”  
You changed your ending and typed it out on his laptop he brought down for you to use, printing out your essays that were due the next day before pulling your work back into your bag, which he happily grabbed from you placing it next to your other bag. When he got back you were stretching your back making his smile grow again as his eyes slid over you, quickly walking back over to you and wrapping his hands around your back making you let out a quick giggle as you wrapped your arms around his neck kissing him again as you stood on your toes as he tightened his arms around your back letting out a quiet hum. He broke the kiss, resting his head against yours whispering, “We should get some sleep.”  
You nodded before kissing him again quickly before he led you upstairs.  
He led the way to his room, sliding his fingers between yours as you left the library, through the hallways and up the stairs and to his room, you fought back your nerves as he opened the dark wooden door and released your hand before he lit the fireplace for you both. As he shut the screen you admired his silhouette in the firelight, smiling at him as he turned to you, catching the sparkle in his eyes as he smiled heading back to you kissing you quickly as he slid his hand across your back as he gently pulled you inside as he shut the door behind you. He turned facing the bed again as he wrapped his arm tighter around your back as he led you to the bed, asking, “Which side do you sleep on?”  
“Mostly the middle.”  
He pulled his arm back asking, “Mind if I take off my shirt?”  
You looked up at him with a small smile on your face making his heart skip as he caught the firelight reflecting in your eyes making them shine brighter as the firelight danced across your skin, “Sleep how you like.”  
He nodded quickly, “Same for you.” Before he jerked off his shirt and turned to toss it on the end of the bed before unhooking his jeans and sliding them off adding them to his shirt, turning his head as you dropped your jeans and bra next to his pile catching a glimpse of your ass in your tight black panties peeking out from under your tight tank top as you pulled the covers back, eying your legs as you climbed in. Trying his best to remain calm as his heart started to pound furiously, quickly licking his lips before climbing in behind you, pulling the covers up higher over you as he wrapped his arms around you as you turned to snuggle against his chest, making his whole body tingle as he felt you up against his bare chest. As he settled into the mattress you snuggled closer and slid your leg over his making his heart skip again as he swallowed before sliding his leg between yours and pulling you up a little higher as he slid his hand over your leg from your knee to your hip, getting harder despite his best efforts at how soft your legs were.  
You let out a quiet chuckle, “It’s my new lotion.” He let out a slightly pained grumble as he slid his hand over the rest of your leg from your hip to your ankle then back again, gently tracing the edge of your panties along your hip making your pulse spike as you felt yourself getting wetter as his bulge pulsed against your thigh and he whispered in his velvety voice, “You cannot use this before my classes.”  
You let out a giggle as he pulled your hips closer to his, fighting back a whimper as you felt him pulse against you again as you slid your fingers down his chest making bumps rise across his skin, “I promised to do my best, remember?”  
He placed his face inches from yours whispering, “I remember.” Before you kissed him softly, he pressed his lips firmer against yours in return, letting out a quiet moan as you leaned in closer brushing yourself against his bulge slightly making both of you shiver slightly before he gripped your ass tightly as he slid his tongue in your mouth as he slid his hand over your back under your shirt, sliding it down your side and up to your chest as you leaned back slightly to give him permission, slowly working his way to cupping your breast before running his thumb over your hard nipple as you ground against him again. He broke the kiss and started kissing you down your neck as he rolled you onto your back gently sliding your shirt up as he kissed you down the other side of your neck as you let out a quiet gasp before asking, “Can I?” As he stopped at the base of your neck glancing up at you for your answer, smiling as you nodded and quickly kept working his lips down your collar bone as you wrapped your legs around his sides sliding them across his legs as you pulled it off and tossed it to the pile of clothes.

Cupping and teasing your chest as you rocked under him letting out a whimper as you bit your lip before kissing you passionately again as he ground his hips against you roughly before asking, “I can touch you?” As he slowly slid his fingers down your stomach you nodded again as he kissed you again with the same passion behind it as he worked his fingers down and started fingering you slowly making you let out another whimper as he started working his fingers faster and slid another inside you. Making you arch against him as he kissed your neck again, causing you to finish several times, and quietly chuckling as you pulled one of his pillows over your face to muffle your moans. Only stopping when you were a sweaty trembling mess curled around him taking in a few shaky breaths as he sucked his fingers clean and pulled off of you and wrapped you tightly against his chest again, holding you as your body relaxed again, kissing your forehead until you both fell asleep as he slid his fingers over your skin.  
You woke up as his alarm sounded, stretched out across his chest again rubbing your forehead against his until he turned to shut off his alarm, turning back to you as you lifted your head and brushed your hair out of your face. He turned his head back to you with a large smile as he kissed you, “Morning, want a shower?” You nodded and tried to push yourself off of him but your body still felt like jelly against him, he chuckled again, “Need some help?” As he gently turned you on your side as he slid out of the bed wrapping his arms around your back and legs pulling you into his chest as he kissed you again before carrying you into his bathroom. Turning on the shower and sitting you down on the counter making sure you were steady as he grabbed your bag pulling out your things adding them next to his as he pulled out two towels throwing them over the glass wall surrounding his large tiled shower, as you felt the strength in your legs you slid off of the counter. His smile grew as he turned to see you nearly fully naked in the soft light starting to shine in through the milky window along the wall, walking back over to you sliding his hands around your hips as he pressed himself against you, “Feeling better?”  
You nodded, “Perhaps I got a bit carried away last night.”  
You shook your head as you slid your hands over his chest and down his sides, “You didn’t, just new to it I suppose.” Letting out a nervous quiet chuckle, he quickly kissed you again.  
“We should climb in, don’t want to be late.” Pulling you gently to the shower where you both pulled off your underwear, even at your mostly undressed state your pulse jumped again as you stripped yourself completely naked next to him. You enjoyed his shower with multiple shower heads all pouring across your bodies as you both soaped up and as your apple scented soap filled the shower he fought to keep himself from sliding his hands over you again. Both stealing a few more glances before you wrung out your hair and wrapped yourself in a towel as you slipped out of the shower rummaging through your bag pulling out your clothes before drying off as you heard him shut off the shower and saw him toweling off behind you before heading into his closet for his clothes.  
Both of you dressed quickly and finished drying your hair with his blowdryer he offered you as he kissed your neck helping you hook up your bra before he trimmed his short beard and brushed back his hair as you pulled on your clean shirt and jeans over your grey panties that hugged you so perfectly that he just wanted to tear off of you, unable to look away as you had to bounce a little to get them up completely. You turned as he chuckled saying, “I’m surprised you can make pulling on a pair of pants as appealing as taking them off.”  
You giggled as you rolled your eyes and started brushing your teeth and putting on your makeup quickly before pulling your soaps back into their small bag and adding them back to your gym bag before your clothes from the night before. He joined you after he finished brushing his teeth and wrapped you in another hug as you wrapped your arms around his neck as you dropped your bag on his bed he looked down at you with his same loving gaze, “You enjoyed last night?”  
“Immensely.”   
His smiled grew as he kissed you, letting out in almost a growl, “If we didn’t have to go to school we would have spent a lot longer in that shower.” As he kissed your neck again cupping your ass playfully before reluctantly pulling back after another kiss and heading down for breakfast.  
…  
The three of you quickly made your breakfast and eating it and cleaning up and heading to school where you quickly headed off to class after Legolas said he’d brought lunches for you three again, all agreeing to meet in Thranduil’s classroom, same place as yesterday.  
You caught a few more suspicious glances from a crowd of the girls from yesterday, one of them muttering, “She sure gets around.” As you walked by you replied, “I needed a ride, they offered.” Earning a scoff in return as you kept walking as they flocked to Thranduil who merely brushed right past them the same way he always did.  
Your teachers were thrilled that you had managed your essays on time for all of their classes and that you seemed to be back to your same put together state as you sat through your next four exams before breaking for lunch in Thranduil’s classroom. You were thankful to not have an exam in your first class, glad to see the same powerpoint lecture that strictly followed the book for the class that you had already gone through, so after turning in your essays you mentally forced yourself back into line nearly halfway through the class, though still unable to break the feeling of his skin still sliding across yours. Biting your lip as you forced back the memory of his fingers sliding from teasing your breasts down between your legs, crossing your legs and clenching your thighs as best as you could without being obvious as you pushed your focus back onto your terrible notes for that class. Your next class went much better at least at first until your mind wandered back to your kiss with Thorin the day before, feeling him pulsing against you, your mind kept racing back to you wondering how his fingers would feel against you.  
…  
Thranduil’s pulse raced as he watched you bounce away to your first class, quietly groaning as he saw the large group of girls flocking over to him, not even stopping to see what they wanted just brushing past them as he made his way for his first class, happy to have arrived a little early to mentally try and reign himself back in, slightly shaking as his mind kept flashing back to last night. Silently thrilled that he could finally be intimate with you in at least one way, wishing to do so much more but beaming at how you arched against him and came undone at his touch, still feeling your skin against his and fighting his smile at the fact his clothes had the faint smell of apples.   
As his students took their seats he passed out the exams after collecting their essays, thankful for not having to give a lecture as he fought to concentrate on his grading the essays, but failing and settling into his chair, lounging with one leg lying across the other as he slumped against one of the arms resting his hand over his mouth as he stared at his desk and thought of you.  
Through his next class of exams he did manage to work through his essays, finally regaining his control, hoping you were able to concentrate, silently questioning if he had chosen the right time to cross that line with your exams and try outs so close by, and especially your try out. As they finished their exams each of his students took note of his new facial expressions, normally so stern during his classes, partially startling his short term students after hearing about him from the regular full semester students. After leaving they spread the word about him, each trying to figure out what had happened, his faints smirk adding to his appeal for the large group of girls flocking around the campus and between his classes he had to send them away as his next class piled in.  
…  
Thorin couldn’t stop thinking about you once again all day, stirring up a commotion himself with his occasional smile on his once completely stern face as he bore a hole into his desk thinking of you. Wishing he would have stayed but knowing that he had to leave to let you rest, not wishing you to be too stressed before your big day on Friday, though spending his classes of exams imagining what he would have done with you between his grading of essays.  
Somehow over the last few weeks he kept feeling that he would not be your choice, having always been chosen against and no able to find someone to love him as deeply as he had loved them. Knowing the first time you had smiled at him on your own for the first time that he would fall for you, painfully hard, seeing that you had cared for Thranduil and had even become a mothering figure for Legolas, but unwilling to lose you, even to the hard decision of possibly sharing you, painful to admit, but if you wanted to he knew he would agree to it. Certain that after some coaxing and working out boundaries you three could possibly have a very happy life together if It came to it.  
…  
You forced back a shiver at the thought of Thorin’s lips brushing your neck as his hands slid across your back, darting your eyes to your bag thinking, “Lunch, just get to lunch…” Making it to the classroom when it hit you that they would both be there, quietly looking into the room as a tall football player walked past you giving you a nod and a smirk as he eyed you while heading to his next class. You spotted Legolas rounding the corner with his bag draped on his shoulder, smiling at you as he spotted you, wrapping his arm around your back as he walked you inside, “You’re hiding now?”  
You let out a quiet chuckle, “No, just dodging the students.” As he led you both to the empty seats pulling them together again.  
Your heart jumped as you saw Thranduil walk out of his office and head to his desk, focusing on his papers in his hands, smiling up at Legolas again as he set out the food, glancing at Thranduil again as he knelt down to pick up the parers he had just dropped, quickly giving you a nervous smile forcing out a quick chuckle as he finished grabbing the papers and set them on his desk. As he stood the Durins all filed in, Thorin and Dwalin paused to greet Thranduil who had forced a small smile on his face as he spotted them, straightening his shirt and brushing back his hair as he replied, they both turned with a slight sinking feeling in their guts that something had happened between you two.   
Their eyes darted to you as they joined your group, Thorin taking the empty seat next to yours saying softly, “Morning.” His smile growing as you turned and gave him a small smile, “Morning.”  
His hand slid across your thigh as he smiled again causing his eyes to sparkle at his contact with you, triggering one in your eyes as well making his heart jump as he asked, “Get enough sleep?”  
You nodded as a nervous giggle slipped out as his hand slid a bit higher on your leg, he swallowed as he forced his hand back down to your knee as he swallowed at the second spark in your eyes and the bumps rising across your skin. His eyes ran to Fili who had started pulling out their lunches, before darting his eyes to Thranduil as he took the seat next to you cautiously, cementing his feeling something had happened, noticing his eyes darting to Thorin’s hand on your leg forcing another smile as he caught your gaze, smiled and asked, “Your exams went well?”  
You nodded again and Thorin caught the sparkle in his friends eyes as he looked at you lovingly before turning to his lunch as he slid his leg resting it against yours as you also started eating, thanking Legolas for making them again.   
Dwalin cleared his throat drawing your attention as you chewed your mouthful, “So I hear Fili stole Thorin’s date from him.”  
Fili glanced over, “No I didn’t, I merely went to make sure the coast was clear from those airheads, which it wasn’t.”  
Dwalin nodded, “That settles it then, Thorin gets a redo.”  
Thorin set down his burger, “That’s not necessary, Dwa..”  
Dwalin cut him off, “No it is! Golden boy here spent the whole movie with HIS arm around her. You agree don’t you Thranduil?”  
Thranduil quickly swallowed, “Sounds fair enough.”  
Dwalin nodded, “Alright then, after her swim thing you just pick a day and plan it out.” Glancing at Fili, “No interrupting this time, you’ve had your date.”  
Kili set down his food, No fair, he didn’t even get to pick his date!”  
You fought back a smile as Nori and Ori smirked at your situation, taking another bite hoping they wouldn’t draw you into their argument which went on for a few more minutes until Fili looked at you pleadingly, “Jaqi, if I get a date too I should be able to plan it out too, right?”  
You slowly swallowed as you felt everyone turn to look at you, feeling your cheeks heat up slightly making Fili’s smile to grow as his eyes twinkled in return, “Um. I suppose. How many of you am I supposed to be dating now?”  
Dwalin let out a chuckle, “Well, us three teachers, now Fili as well, since he says he was jilted as he STOLE a date.” Glancing sternly at Fili who was still fixed on you then back to you with a small smile.  
You gave a small nod as you felt Thorin rubbing your leg just above your knee in small circles as Thranduil leaned gently against your other side, “Alright, but no one else, I don’t need anyone else added to the list.”  
Ori smirked, “Oh come on, I’m sure some of our other cousins would be very tempting.” You quickly shot him a soft glare that he started laughing at, “I’m joking, of course.”  
You turned back to your food quickly finishing it and leaning back against Thranduil who smiled at you as you rested your hands in your lap, both of them quickly grabbing them and gently sliding their fingers between yours as they both finished their meals with one hand you watched the conversation turn to Kili and Fili joking around with each other, between Fili’s glances back at you bringing up his behavior with Tauriel. When lunch was finished Thorin and Thranduil both slid their hands across your back as you three stood, both wishing you well in your final exam of the day.  
As Thorin’s hand slid across your arm as you left he caught another spark in your eyes as the corner of your eyebrow twitched up at his contact, thinking to himself the Thranduil had started something as he watched you lean into his touch as well, noticing your change in breathing as they had sat near you knowing you had clearly thought of the both of them. Both of them spotting this and seeing that you were wanting them as badly as they wanted you, they smiled as you left with the younger ones, who somehow had missed the tension around you three, leaving the teachers alone.  
Dwalin crossed his arms as he looked at Thranduil, “What did you do?”  
Thranduil’s face went sterner as he looked at his friend, “What are you talking about?”  
Dwalin raised his eyebrow, “She spent the whole time nearly panting from you both, now he * pointing at Thorin* didn’t do anything. *dropping his hand* leaving you, unless she’s just sparked into some heat flash or something.”  
Thranduil drew in a deep breath, as Thorin jumped in, “Now, don’t you answer that, it’s her business.”  
Thranduil nodded, slightly relieved that Thorin was on his side, especially with this, even though they were both aiming for you. Dwalin let out a quick growl, “Hey now, she’s nearly my Cousin now! I deserve to know if she’s been pushed too fast.” Catching Thranduil’s look, silently saying, ‘Come on, really.’ Before he drew in a deep breath, “Alright, I know you wouldn’t push her, but she’s…”  
Thorin, “Inexperienced, we know. Neither of us will push her, and not to spill anything, she’s not exactly being dragged through this, she’s doing a good bit of the dragging.” Looking to Thranduil who nodded. “She’s attracted, we’re attracted, had she not been related to Boromir you’d be down in the pit with us being told to ‘put the…”  
Thranduil groaned, “Please don’t say lotion.” As he gave a slightly pained look to Thorin as they both looked at him tilting their heads to the side and raising their eyebrows as Dwalin said trying to fight a smirk, “What’s this about lotion?” Catching Thranduil’s flinch again.  
Letting out another grumble as he sat down and wiped his face, “She…Okay, we were talking about her dinner with her agent, about her thigh highs and how she didn’t have time to lotion up. It makes her legs feel,” glancing up catching them leaning in closer in anticipation, letting out a grumble, “Like silk, impossibly smooth. She slept over, and just those legs of hers, and she kissed me.” Rubbing his face again as they walked to his side and rubbed his back.  
Thorin said in somewhat of a sigh, “She does have amazing legs.”  
Dwalin nodded, “Throws them out there and just drags us all in. For such a short Woman she’s got some stretch to those gams.” They all nodded and the Durins both headed to their next class, though they didn’t get any easier as their imaginations wandered.  
…  
You made it through your final class leaving your essays as you headed out the door, catching a small smile from the nervous professor who never seemed to be able to catch anyones eye but always managed to at least gaze at your ear as you spoke, silently finding a kindred shy spirit like himself. Heading through the emptying corridors enjoying the cool breeze passing around you signaling that it was going to snow again soon making you smile again at the memories of your hour in the park with Thranduil, you heard the clicking of your shoes on the polished stone beneath you before they met the stone pathway surrounding the courtyard, the larger breeze making your hair blow behind your shoulders.  
Thranduil’s heart skipped as he saw you heading straight for him, admiring the bounce to your step with the slight sway of your hips as the breeze blew your gorgeous hair back behind your shoulders, skipping again as you spotted him and smiled brightly before biting your lip. Swallowing as he wished he could just press you against the wall and kiss you right here before pulling you into his office and fulfilling each and every one of your desires, smiling as he caught you let out a quiet chuckle as you slipped past another one of his students.  
He turned slightly as you reached him, “Ready to go?”  
You nodded, “Are we dropping off Legolas?”  
He let out a quick chuckle, “No, Dwalin agreed to drop him off for me.”  
You both headed for his car as he fought the urge to wrap his arms around you and never let go, opening the door for you before climbing in himself, giving you a smile as he glanced over at you before saying, “I hope you don’t mind it’s a bit of a drive.”  
You smiled again, “I don’t mind, am I dressed alright for it?”  
He nodded with a large smile, “You look incredible as always, perfect for today.” Starting the car and hesitating before breaking his gaze at you before driving out of the parking lot heading for the highway. After nearly an hour of your easy joking conversation, smiling as he still rubbed the back of your hand as it rested on your thigh, you spotted yet another billboard with something about ‘the best something in the area’ quietly trying to figure out why so many of the businesses on nearly every one that you had passed claimed to be the best.  
He chuckled as he caught your smile as you looked back at him, “We’re nearly there.”  
“Can’t wait to see the surprise.”  
He smiled again, “Are you nervous for Friday?”  
“Yes and No. Is Legolas?”  
“No, he’s excited, especially for you, he’s eager to see how you place.”  
“Well I know he’ll be incredible.” Both of you smiled wider.  
He bit his lip before looking at you lovingly, “My Father is coming as well.” Looking at you with a slightly nervous and excited expression. “Legolas has told him all about his training partner, he’s been eager to meet you for months now.”  
You let out a nervous chuckle, “Really? What’s he like?”  
“Serious, but he’s got his softer side when you get to know him.”  
“So you’re like him then?”  
He smiled again and looked at you quickly, “Sort of. I told you he used to be a District Attorney right?”  
“You mentioned it.”  
He nodded, “Well he’s a judge now, he lives downtown.”  
“I was wondering why he didn’t live with you.”  
He chuckled, “He enjoys being close to his work since he switched. I know he’ll love you as soon as he meets you.” Giving you another loving gaze quickly.  
“Anything else I need to know?”  
“He likes to quote great poets, often, he almost always has a copy of Great Gatsby or War and Peace, always in suits, and he has this tie…Always wears it, same tie nearly every day, but has another set of ties from My Mother for Sundays. Almost always insists on having steak, no matter where we eat.”  
“Nothing bad so far.”  
He chuckled, “He doesn’t really talk about work though, had a bad case once before he switched, really got to him, that’s when he got the tie, never explained it, I think he keeps it so he won’t forget it.”  
Your heart skipped as your mind wandered to when your parents died, then snapped back as you caught him smiling at you again, “I’m sure they all have at least one that sticks with them.”  
He smiled again as he pulled off of the highway and turned a few times before you spotted where he had taken you, smiling again as you let out a quiet gasp before he let out a quick chuckle kissing your hand before he laid it on your leg and place his hand on the wheel finding a place to park before climbing out and helping you out.  
You giggled as he quickly kissed you against the door he had closed behind you, sliding his hand over your cheek as he kissed you again before pulling back, you giggled again as he smiled down at you, “I’ve been waiting all day to kiss you again.” Glancing at the large building to his right then back to you with a wider smile, “I hope you like it.” Gently grabbing your hand and leading you to the large indoor boardwalk, after a few steps dropping your hand and wrapping his arm around your waist pulling you closer to his side and kissing your forehead as you slid your arm around his back.  
“I know I’ll enjoy it.” Making him chuckle again.  
Through your date you both played several games earning several tickets at your last game he chuckled as he saw you spot the massive stuffed Elk, chuckling, “You want it?”  
You giggled giving him a large smile and he nodded, giving you a quick kiss before he led you over to it, whispering, “I’m gonna win it for you.”   
You stood by the side holding his coat for him as he casually walked over to the booth, accepting the small bucket of balls and managed to hit the right hoops every time easily to the shock of the teenager behind the counter, giving a smug grin as he pointed to the large Elk, smiling at you as it was added to the cart of prizes you had both already won. You quickly wrapped him in a large hug making him chuckle again as you leaned up and kissed his cheek, he quickly leaned down and kissed you again before asking, “Hungry?”  
You nodded and he bit his lip as he grabbed the cart and said, “One more surprise.” Leading you to the small restaurant attached, giving his name as they led you to a private enclosed dining room with lights strung up through it, able to see the setting sun through the large windows with wooden frames forming archways and the small covered table in the middle of the room with the meal already prepared and sitting out for you, two steaks with all the sides and two glasses of tea. He led you over to the table as you asked, “How did you manage all this?”  
He let out a chuckle as he helped you into your chair, “I know a guy.” With a small grin on his face as he took his seat next to you. You both enjoyed your meal as she took every chance he could to slide his hand over your thighs, also stealing the chances to take a few more pictures, especially one with you both and your new prizes before a few more kisses as he led you back to the car. You both piled your two bags and the giant Elk into the back, both laughing as he buckled it in and closed the door before you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, which he happily leaned into and pulled you closer to him before helping you back inside the car.  
You held hands for the ride back again, as you got closer to your apartment he said, “I’m sorry we can’t stretch it out longer, but I’m supposed to be picking up My Father from the Airport tonight.” Before kissing your hand again.  
“I hope you enjoy your night with him.” Both of you smiled at each other as he pulled in your parking lot, helping you out and grabbing your prizes. You stopped him, “I’m not taking all of them, you have to keep something.”  
He nodded and chose the stuffed Rabbit you had won, smiling as he also pulled out the stuffed Moose you had won before that, “I’m keeping these.” Making you smile as he strapped them into the seat after you had taken a picture of him with them, and pulling out your massive Elk, placing it on your hip making him laugh as he wrapped his arm around you and led you inside, kissing you again in the elevator before leading you to your door, grabbing your key out of your pocket for you and helping you inside.  
As you slipped inside you spotted Boromir, Dwalin and Eomer all waiting with their phones out, snapping a picture of you both as the door opened, Dwalin chuckled, “Took you long enough, heard you both giggling from the elevator…” His eyes went to the Elk and went wider as he spotted the bags of prizes, “Where did you get those?”  
He grinned proudly, “Won them, at the boardwalk.” As you headed to your room to lay out your prizes he happily shadowed you as the three followed you both closely monitoring you. When you spotted the three you turned and crossed your arms matching their poses, “I’m halfway tempted to strip him and drag him to bed with how the three of you are staring.”  
Thranduil tried to fight back his laugh but lost, biting his lip as his shoulders shook as Dwalin let out a grunt leaning back against your dresser, “I’m not leaving.”  
Boromir and Eomer laughed as they left the room as you rolled your eyes and sat down on your bed pulling off your shoes as Thranduil finally managed to stop laughing and offered you his hand helping you back to your feet, kissing your cheek, pausing as Dwalin grunted again he pulled back taking in a deep breath and you said, “Fine, thats it.” Grabbing his hands and placing them on your ass making him try to fight his growing smile as you pulled him in for a passionate kiss, until you heard Dwalin huff and walk out, breaking apart he quickly gave you another gentle kiss as he moved his hands back to around your waist, breaking apart and whispering, “I really don’t want to leave you tonight.”  
You smiled up at him adoring the sparkle in his eyes as he smiled back at you brightly, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He nodded and quickly kissed you again, sliding a gentle hand across your cheek before breaking it and heading for the door as you followed, sneaking a squeeze on him as you did, making him fight back a chuckle as the three Men told him good night and Dwalin gave him another grunt as the door closed behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Abuse, Sex

Dwalin caught your gaze as he turned back from the door, dropping his crossed arms, “What?”  
You raised your eyebrow, “Really?”  
“You’re practically my Cousin now, I’m…”  
“What, safeguarding my Maidenhood?” Waving your hands out from your sides slightly as Eomer snorted and Boromir barked out a laugh as he took his spot on the couch again.

“So you’re still intact then?”  
You rolled your eyes as Eomer whacked his arm, “Yes, I’m still ‘intact’, what gave you the idea otherwise?”   
“Today, you were…” waving his hands in small circles as Boromir and Eomer both leaned closer to him waiting for what he’d seen, “I’ll say, interested, and flirting with both of them…”  
“Dwalin, since when haven’t I been…”  
“You showed it though, that you did, had we not all been there you’d have torn their clothes off, that’s how you were acting.” You didn’t know why but you felt a tear roll down your cheek, before your lip quivered and his mouth quickly dropped open as they all came over to you gently placing their hands on you comforting you with pats and rubbing circles on your back, “Now I didn’t mean it like that, I’d never mean it like that. You’re just so, new to all this, I don’t want to see you get pushed too fast.”   
You nodded and wiped your tears away, “I know. You just don’t get it though.”  
“Try me.”  
You glanced at Bormoir, “Tell him, they’re all just one big walking talking flirting buffet. Each of you is just screaming pick me, give me a bite, you don’t get it…” He let out a huff and wiped away the next tear that fell, giving you small smile.  
“I get it, and you have to understand, that we might be all a buffet, but Love, you’re the best steak we’ve ever seen. You’ve got a whole pack of tall, intelligent, strong, well established Men trying to woo you. I can see it, but I’m on your side, be as free and as flirty and loving as you want, but I won’t hesitate to break the Man that tries too hard to jump the line.”  
Boromir nudged his side, “He should know, he was ready to break a few knees to claim you himself.”  
Eomer hugged your side tightly, “We love you Sis.” He was about to say something when his phone buzzed, he pulled it out and you said, “You can go, I’ll be fine.” He quickly nodded, kissing your forehead, “Let me know if you need anything.” Before heading out.  
Dwalin took a deep breath as he led you to the couch and said, “So, do you want to talk about last night?”  
You let out a sigh and headed for the couch leaning against the arm of it as Boromir sat on the floor in front of you and Dwalin sat next to you pulling your legs into his lap and laying his arms across them, “We went to the gym, had dinner, kissed, snuggled, slept.”  
Dwalin nodded his head slightly, “Mhmm..?”  
You rolled your eyes, before you rubbed your face, grumbling, “What do you want me to say?”  
He took in a deep breath before he let it out, “You can talk to me about anything. Even this.”  
You laid your hands on your stomach, meeting his curious gaze, “I don’t even know how to describe it…”  
He nodded and shifted a bit leaning slightly harder against the back of the couch, “Ok, you kissed.” Starting to count out on his fingers, “Snuggled.”  
Boromir jumped in quickly, “Ok let me ask this, was it mutual?”  
“He..sort of focused on me the whole time…”  
They both nodded as Dwalin said, “Okay, clothes on or off?”  
“Underwear, my bottoms stayed on, so did his.”  
Boromir, “Oral?”  
“No, just..um…”  
Dwalin, “Hands then?”  
You nodded and Boromir asked, “Did you use that trick I told you about?” Asking with a quick wink.  
Dwalin shifted glancing between you two curiously, “Trick? You’ve been teaching her? How?!”  
Boromir shot him a serious glance raising an eyebrow, “Don’t even. We lived together for years, she’s caught me dozens of times, she got curious.”  
Dwalin’s tone lowered, “How?!”  
You jumped in, “He took me shopping, got me a toy, I was only 18. I mean honestly you can only see a guy on his knees so many times before asking what’s so enjoyable about it.”   
Making Dwalin nod, “True.”  
“I wanted, to at least know something, when I finally got into a relationship.”  
Dwalin, “That’s understandable.”  
Boromir tapped your shoulder with an excited grin, “So, did you try it?”  
Your voice cracked slightly before you spoke, “I didn’t really do much of anything.”  
Boromir smiled as he rested his chin In his palm happily, “Even better! You enjoyed it?”  
You gave a slight nod as your cheeks heated up as you glanced up at Dwalin who was giving you a gentle smile with a happy twinkle in his eyes as he said, “Good. He was alright with it just being about you?”  
“It was his idea, I guess, there wasn’t much talking, and I may have missed a hint of something possibly, I’m not sure.”  
Boromir leaned in again, “What sort of talking, I don’t really picture him as a dirty sex talk type of guy.?”  
Dwalin’s eyebrow twitched as he held his smile in place, trying to stay in his supportive role, “He asked permission, a few times.”  
Dwalin relaxed, “Really, Good.” Nodding slightly again, “Either way, you enjoyed it, I know he enjoyed it, and knowing him I think his main focus will always be on you in bed.”  
Boromir nudged your shoulder, “Some Men enjoy that more, giving rather than receiving, I think that might be his thing from what I can tell from my time around him so far.”  
Dwalin, “If it helps, I think Thorin would be alright with sharing you if you wanted. I tried to grill Thranduil earlier and he jumped to his defense saying it was just your business.”  
You, “What did he say?”  
Dwalin, “Mentioned you talking about your lotion, how silky smooth it made your legs and that you kissed him.”  
Your tone dropped slightly as your face went blank, “He didn’t say anything else?”  
He rubbed your legs, leaning in a bit giving you a conforting smile, “Just by the way he dropped his papers when he spotted you, then flinched when he spotted us, and the look when he looked between you and Thorin he enjoyed it. He looked like he was still shaking from it too.”   
Making his smile grow causing your smile to come back a little, Boromir rested his head on your side, “So, morning after, he was still just as caring?”  
You blushed again, making curious smirks slide across their faces, “He sort of had to be, I couldn’t get up.”  
Boromir straightened up and scooted closer to you with another ecstatic grin, “How many orgasms did you have?”  
As Dwalin leaned in closer with a slightly shocked and curious look, “How long did he spend on you?”  
Your face felt like it was on fire as you drew in a deep breath, and you answered in a soft squeak, “5..” Their mouths opened slightly, Dwalin stayed in shock as Boromir’s turned into another beaming proud smile, as he said, “Oh definitely you are his main focus then!”  
You glanced at Dwalin who had finally shut his mouth after saying, “Wow, no wonder you couldn’t get up in the morning. The first time I finished twice my legs shook for nearly a day.”  
Boromir put his chin in his palm again, “I still can’t have more than three in one go, or I’m useless for days after.”  
Dwalin gently grabbed your hands, “Certainly explains your body language with them today. Now, don’t you worry about a thing, all this is between us three.”  
Boromir snuggled his head closer to you with another smile letting out a happy hum, “Wanna watch a movie?”  
You nodded and he quickly got up to choose one as Dwalin moved behind you making himself your pillow as Boromir stretched out at your side, even though it was one of your favorite movies you still barely made it 20 minutes into the film as you rolled over, face down on his chest curling your arms around his muscled torso as you nestled into sleep as your exhaustion, still lingering from this morning, won. Boromir chuckled as he say you nodding off, heading to your room to grab one of your blankets, coming back with your phone charger, plugging it in for you, checking your alarm and covering you three, kissing Dwalin before climbing back behind you and holding you both as they finished the movie.  
…  
When you woke up you three were stretched out on Boromir’s bed, being much larger than yours, necessary for the room for the three of you. Still wrapped across a chest, though this time it was Boromir’s and Dwalin was slumped heavily across your back snoring loudly even through your alarm going off. You reached out and just barely was able to reach your phone to shut it off, groaning as you adjusted under his weight, being heavier than Thorin was but still equally as comfortable for snuggling. He let out a groan and shifted slightly making you feel a bulge slide across the back of your thigh as Boromir started to wake up, letting out a quick groan as he adjusted himself under both of your weight, noticing Dwalin’s morning signals as his hands were about to wander to start their usual morning tumble and quickly slapping him hard on the ass making him wake up with a loud snort. Quickly climbing off of you as Boromir said, “Time to get up.” Giving you a smile as you slipped out of their room grabbing your phone and charger to get ready.  
After you had brushed your teeth and fixed your makeup you walked into the hallway and called out to them in the kitchen, “What am I supposed to wear for tonight?”  
Dwalin let out a chuckle as he walked into your view leaning his arm against the wall as he peeked around the corner, “What you wore yesterday was alright, though a, slightly fancier top would do nicely. Not that I don’t enjoy your t shirts, just, after is going to be a nice dinner.”  
You nodded and searched through your closet after pulling off your shirt and pulling your hair up into a ponytail and chose a light colored thin floral top that hung loosely to your hips, exposed your arms and was cut low in a deep U exposing the top of your cleavage, next grabbing a woven lace vest that ended just under your bust to cover your cleavage, buttoning the three silver buttons with bright green fake gems imbedded in them, turning in the mirror to see if it was alright, grabbing your light pink wedge heels with white bands stretching across the top to hold them in place matching the pale flowers on your top, grabbing your leather coat as you joined them in the kitchen.  
…  
Dwalin turned as he heard you set down your coat on the back of a dining room chair, his mouth opening slightly as he spotted you, quickly shutting it again and giving you a smile as you looked up at him holding your hands out slightly as Boromir spotted you, shooting you a large smile as well as you asked, “Does this count as fancier?”  
Dwalin nodded, “You look amazing, perfect for tonight.”  
You gave him a smile eyeing his deep red button down shirt fitted snuggly across his wide muscular frame and a snug pair of black dress slacks.  
You three sat down to eat as Boromir and Dwalin set out the food, enjoying your quick meal as Boromir said, “Now Dwalin, you get a free pass tonight, nothing past kissing though.”  
You nearly dropped your fork as you heard that, looking up at him quickly, “I’m not going to kiss him he’s..”  
“Oh, you’re gonna want to kiss him!”  
“Really…” taking another bite of your food  
“I’m not going to spoil your date for you.”  
“It’s n..”  
“Oh it’s a date, and you’re gonna want to kiss him, hell, I want to kiss him just hearing about it!”  
Making your mouth drop open slightly as he turned to Dwalin, “Now you be sure to get her home at a decent hour, we have traveling to do tomorrow, she’ll need her sleep.”  
Dwalin nodded as you finished your food and set your dishes in the sink, happy that this was your last day of your winter break classes so you could spend the last three weeks of your winter break enjoying the small bit of freedom you would have before heading back to the hectic schedules. You grabbed your bag making sure your last four essays were in your bag before turning back and slipping into your coat that Boromir had brought and held up for you, slinging your bag over your shoulder.  
Boromir gave you a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, “Have fun tonight. No arguing now, if you want a kiss you get one, it’s a date, I love you Jaqi, I want you to enjoy tonight alright.” Giving you a slight nod as you fought back a shiver from your insides turning at his painful suggestion, nodding in return as you followed Dwalin out to his car. He helped you inside before climbing in himself, giving you a smile, “I know it’s a bit strange Love, you’re not expected to do anything tonight but have a good time, hopefully. He just wants you to feel free to enjoy it, *waving his hand in a small circle* fully, I suppose.”  
“You’re still together though, I’d never…”  
“Nor would I, Love. Just we are both making sure you feel free to do what you want without being judged or scolded for it.”  
“I keep hearing that, from nearly everyone lately…”  
He let out a chuckle as he gently grabbed your hand, squeezing it lightly and rubbing the back of it gently before pulling his hand back to the wheel, “Good, anyone says otherwise let me know.” You rolled your eyes at the familiar threat being uttered by nearly all the Men in your life and looked out the window.  
Thranduil left you with a large smile on his face, eying the stuffed animals strapped into the backseat, quickly making his way home and bringing them inside, running into Legolas who was smiling at him as he walked in the front door. As he shut the door behind him his son asked in a happy tone, “So, how did it go, did she enjoy it?” Eyeing the prizes with a smile.  
He let out a chuckle, “Yes, the games, the prizes and the dinner after.”  
“And you won the Elk?”  
He nodded again, “Easily, about time my rugby skills came in handy.” As he hung his coat by the door and went to place his prizes upstairs in his room, each step making him remember the night before with you, causing an ache in his chest. Setting them down on his bed as he saw Legolas stretching out in one of his armchairs, walking over and joining him in the chair beside him.  
“When are we going to the airport?”  
“About an hour.”  
“You told Jaqi about his visit?”  
“Of course.”  
“What did you tell him about her?” Giving his father a curious grin.  
Thranduil let out a long breath as he rested his head against his hand, shrugging, “I mentioned I was seeing someone, not sure what he’ll say about the whole jumble.”  
“Either way, he’ll approve. You know I’ve told him loads of stories about her but I don’t think I’ve ever told him her last name, didn’t really mention the Olympics either, just that she’s a world ranked swimmer.”  
“And why’s that?”  
The corners of his mouth went up and then dropped as he let out a quick breath and glanced down at the floor, “He’s got access, he could have looked her up. Mostly called her Bunny.”  
Thranduil let out a quiet chuckle at the fitting nickname, “Don’t worry about that, he’s not one to just dig into anyone.”  
“I might have mentioned that you liked her, after my Mother, I don’t think he’d take that chance again.”  
Thranduil let out an agreeing groan as he slumped back into his chair and laid his head back against it staring up at the ceiling, “If it comes up I’ll talk to him about it, he’ll understand.”  
“So what happens if he goes to New Years too, wouldn’t Thorin tell his family about his feelings for her, then there’s Fili…”  
Thranduil chuckled again, lifting his hands off the arms of his chair slightly, “hat’s the Jumble.” Laying his hands back down, “Not even mentioning the part where she’s our student.”  
After relaxing for a while they both went down to the car and went to get Oropher. Pulling up to the gate and parking in the side lane as they spotted the tall slender nearly mirror image of Thranduil, the only difference being the thinner build and the silver streaks through his hair and stubble length beard. In a dark grey suit with a pale green shirt with a silver silk tie with small multicolored fish across it, habitually straightening it at least twice an hour and always sure that it is well maintained and safe from stains and harm. Giving his Son and Grandson a kind smile as Thranduil gave him a quick hug, sure to avoid adjusting his tie, taking his bag from him as Legolas gave him a quick hug copying his Father’s avoidance before they helped him into the car and drove him back home.  
Oropher, “So when do I get to meet this training partner of yours?”  
Legolas smiled from the back seat, “Tomorrow possibly for dinner, she said I could stay over at her place tomorrow night.”  
Oropher, “I wasn’t aware you were getting so serious.”  
Legolas chuckled, “No, we watch movies, keeps me calm, she’s like Family.”  
Oropher nodded, “Good to know, and this Woman you’re seeing?” Glancing at his Son, noticing the flex in his grip on the wheel.  
He answered in a straight tone, “Same Woman.” Keeping his eyes on the road ahead waiting for a response.  
Oropher, “How long have you been seeing her?”  
“We aren’t officially together yet, still getting to know each other. Taking our time.”  
Oropher, “Why wait?”  
“She’s attending the university, graduates in May though.”  
Oropher nodded, “How young is she?”  
Thranduil paused as he tried to guess your age unable to remember ever asking your age or hearing it from the others, thankful for his son who calmly said, “She’s 21.” Quietly thankful that you were in fact legal to be with, also your drinking at the dinner with your agent should have clued him in, knowing you weren’t the type to drink underage, risking your swimming career.  
Oropher nodded again, “Not that bad of a gap. You’re okay with them together Legolas?”  
Legolas, “Of course, she acts like my Mother already, always been protective of me.”  
Oropher, “Good to hear, I’m sure I’ll like her. Have you met her Family?”  
Thranduil, “Her Uncle got custody of her when she was younger, he teaches at the University as well, she has 2 Cousins, I’ve met them all, we both have.”  
Oropher, “Parents?”  
Thranduil, “Dead.”  
Oropher, “Sorry to hear that. What is she studying?”  
Thranduil, “She’s working on her fourth degree, in several different fields, she’s going to work in the Company her Brother works in, editing books and also writing her own, aside from her swimming.”  
Oropher, “Should pair nicely with you then, nice well read Young Woman, choosing a reader is always the best, though in some cases a writer is better, taking you to worlds you never knew.”  
Thranduil and Legolas both smiled. Thranduil, “Sounds like you already know her.” Noticing his Father re adjusting his tie from the corner of his eye.  
They answered as many of his questions as they could about you until he started asking about school and work until they got home, Thranduil took his bag upstairs as he roamed through the house, remembering his time there with his Wife, bearing the unending stabbing searing pain in his chest that pulsed with every breath he took without her, only ceasing slightly in the company of his Son and Grandson. Eying the small changes since his last visit including a small sketch of a Stag and a fawn under a great tree hanging in the hallway outside of the kitchen, the new mug that had been added to the lower shelf, assuming that it had to be yours giving him an idea of your height. Turning and heading to the living room, wishing to see his Wife’s portrait again, admiring it for some time, feeling the throb in his feet and turning to sit on the couch and noticing the new pictures along the wall, making his way over to them as he adjusted his tie.  
He started at the beginning, working his way through the years, smiling at the memories, finally making his way to the end and freezing on a picture of you with the ducks, his mouth dropping open, quickly grabbing it and scanning the others seeing his Son’s arms around you, others with you wrapped around Legolas’ shoulders at his meets, feeling tears run down his cheeks as his breath started faltering, staggering to the chair to his right, silently weeping as he held your photo, trying to hold back his shaking.  
..  
Nearly 8 years ago.  
It was a day just like the past twenty, at least that’s how it started, Oropher and Thrain both DA’s were out to lunch when they got the call, ‘young girl brutally beaten, Wife dead under suspicious circumstances, sole witness the husband who had three bruises and a bloody nose.’ They quickly paid their bill and headed to the police station, quickly working their way through the Father’s claim, sending out patrol after patrol, unable to make any luck out of it. Oropher kept staring at the pictures of the small girl, starved and beaten, something never fit right, so many complaints about the parents before, but he was the only witness still conscious. He and Thrain both dwelled on you, the incredible young Olympian that had stolen the worlds attention with her superhuman abilities, “How tragic.” Being echoed throughout the world, for the first day after being unable to stop thinking of you they rushed to your side as you had just gotten out of surgery, calling for a 24/7 guard on you, refusing to leave you fro any reason.   
For days, sitting near you feeling some releif in your pained gasps for air, their heads pounding at the Doctor’s words, “10 broken and fractured ribs, possibly herniated disc, no sensation from the chest down.” His last words haunting them for nearly a decade later, “Never going to walk again.” To sate their pain they clung to your side, gently holding your hands as they took turns reading to you, for nearly a week waiting and clinging to you he dropped his book as he heard your heart monitor spike, seeing your Uncle rush to your side as your eyes slowly opened. Their hearts lifting as you smiled at him brightly, hearing your soft broken voice, “Uncle.” As a tear ran down your cheek.  
Then began the questions and the heartwrenching utterance from you, “It’s on the china hutch.”  
Oropher, “What is?”  
Thrain, “We are here to find out who did this to you.”  
“The camera I hid .. on the china hutch.”  
They and your Uncle moved closer. Theoden, “You filmed it?”  
Your lip shook as another tear ran down your cheek, “No one believed me. Watch the tape, find him.”  
Oropher, “Believed, this has happened before?”  
“Just watch the tape.”   
They quickly sent the Police to search and found it angled perfectly to take in the whole room, curious at how you had managed to get up there during the attack when even the tallest policeman had to get a stepladder to reach it, understanding her statement as they watched the tape, her Parents.  
They had quickly found him soon after, dead, wishing to have stayed at your side but hearing your Uncle had moved you to a better hospital closer to his home, thankful that you were safe. Each finding a small gift on their desks when they returned to work after the vacation they had demanded. Oropher’s fingers slid over the small envelope seeing his name slightly droopily written across the front, sliding out the small card with a large koi fish drawn on the front, admiring it and flipping it over reading, “Thank You for saving my life.” And signing your name, his mouth dropping open as his eyes dropped to the small box opening it and gasping at the gorgeous tie, cherishing the gift as he slid his fingertips over it. Thrain cherishing the chain with the raven charm on it he was gifted with a matching card. Never allowing them harm, never forgetting.  
…  
He regained his composure and found his Son in the Kitchen with Legolas, still clutching your photo, they were fixing a small snack and turned to Oropher when they spotted him entering.  
Legolas, “Hungry Grandpa?”  
Oropher shook his head slightly, “No.” Lifting the framed photo, “How do you know Jaqiearae Pear?”  
Thranduil and Legolas both froze for a second as they tried to guess at how he knew your name. Legolas, “That’s Bunny, the Woman I train with.”  
The pieces finally clicked into place in his head with what he knew about you from eight years ago and what he had learned from the ride home.  
Thranduil, “How did you know her name?”  
Oropher gently set your photo down sliding his fingers along the sleek frame as he pulled his hands back to rest on the edge of the counter between them, “She gave me this tie.”  
Thranduil and Legolas’ eyes both darted down to his tie and the story had clicked into place both quietly saying, “Oh.”  
Oropher, “Has she told you..”  
Thranduil, “About her parents, yes.”  
Oropher, “Did she mention me or Thrain?”  
Legolas, “She did mention two Lawyers, but she said a lot of her memory is fuzzy, couldn’t remember the faces, but she said she’d know your voices anywhere. Said you read to her before she woke up, kept her safe.”  
Oropher rubbed his face, “I didn’t though.” Dropping his hands back down to the counter as he sat on the stool in front of him.  
Thranduil leaned on the counter meeting his Father’s eyes, “She heard nearly everything when she was asleep. Heard her Father trying to get the police to leave her room, and that he left when you came out of the bathroom. You kept her safe, he couldn’t ever touch her again and he knew it, because you both couldn’t be swayed to just hush it all up, he knew it was going to come out and he’d hang for it.”  
Oropher wiped away another tear, his voice trembling slightly, “You said she’s competing?”  
Legolas nodded, “Yes, trying for the Olympics again next year if she qualifies.”  
Oropher, “But her legs…She can’t move them…”  
Thranduil, “What? She can walk.”  
Oropher tapped the counter with his index finger, “Eight years ago, the Doctors all said she’d never walk again!” Thranduil internally flinched at this news.  
Legolas, “She said she had to do rehab for about a year after, but her spine and ribs healed.”  
Thranduil, “She was young still, younger people’s bodies do heal better than ours.” Trying to reassure his Father and himself.  
Legolas, “Also, it has been eight years, more than enough time to heal.”  
Oropher, “So she’s coming tomorrow?”  
Thranduil, “If not then the day after you can talk on the plane.”  
Oropher nodded, “She’s happy?” Looking up at his Son with a pleading gaze, feeling his hand being wrapped in his Sons’ as he said with a smile, “She’s incredibly happy, and loved and well protected.”  
Oropher spoke again quietly, “I’ll put this back on the wall.” Gently grabbing the photo as Thranduil pulled his hand back and they both watch him head back into the Living room quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

As you arrived at school you gave Dwalin a smile as he said, “Meet at my class after school?”  
You nodded, “Sounds good, try not to let their drool get all over your nice shirt.” Playfully nodding your head at the large group of girls flocking over to him, earning a chuckle as you broke into separate paths.  
You were nearly 20 minutes early, making your way to your first class enjoying the chill and the nearly empty hallways, waving at Ori and Nori as they turned a corner across the courtyard heading to their class catching their waves in return. As you reached the last hallway you spotted Legolas waiting outside your class leaning against a thick brick column, straightening up when he spotted you, shooting you a bright smile.  
Legolas, “Hey, got a minute?”  
You nodded, “I got about 20, what’s up?”

He took in a quick breath, “Those two lawyers from your time in the hospital, you remember telling me about them?”  
“Yes…”  
“My Grandfather saw your picture, he recognized you. He told us it was him and Thorin’s Dad Thrain that sat with you, you bought him his tie.”  
Your eyes lit up as a small smile slid across your face, “The one with the fishes?”  
He nodded with a kind smile, “He thought you still couldn’t walk, I told him about the rehab though. Said he’d like to meet you, well, again.” Giving a quiet chuckle.  
“Well, um…I have the…plans…with Dwalin, he said there’s dinner involved, but I can ask if he’d drop me off at your place after so we can ride over to mine together.”  
His smile grew, “Sounds good, I know he’s anxious about it. Dad told you about his tie?”  
“Ya, six days a week.”  
He smiled again, “He never forgot about you, been waiting years to see if you got better or not.”  
“Is it just him or is Thrain going to be there as well?”  
“Just him, but I think he might invite Thrain to the tryout, if not you’ll see him at New Years.”  
“Was your Dad upset?”  
“He didn’t know about the rehab, or your age for some reason.”   
You giggled, “I don’t think the Durins know either.”  
“When’s your birthday?”  
“January 14th.”  
He nodded and smiled wider, “Two weeks should be enough time.”  
“No party, please, I don’t think I could handle that.”  
He let out a laugh, “Alright, too many Durins to cram into your apartment anyway, how about movies and takeout of something?”  
“Sounds alright, don’t worry about presents either, the company will be enough.”  
“Aww, but, someone, enjoys shopping for gifts for you soooo much. Besides, the Durins will want to compete with their gifts.”  
You chuckled and rolled your eyes, “I still feel bad about Christmas, I can’t afford such extravagant gifts to repay them all in time for their birthdays.”  
“They love those sweaters and scarves! Dad never takes his off when you’re not at our place, even with the heat on, just the sweater and his briefs, bit strange at first to see, but he loves it cuz you made it for him.”  
You smiled at the image of him in his underwear and your sweater just lounging around, “Still they all got me amazing and expensive gifts, I have to…”  
“You have to enjoy them, they love spoiling you, no repayment necessary, just seeing his necklace still around your neck and that you use his pen is more than enough for him, and the others as well.” He placed his hands on your upper arms gently, “Let them spoil you, especially Big Leaf.” Shooting you a wink making your smile grow before he glanced at the clock on the wall, “Gotta go, text me when you’re coming over.”  
“I will, see you later.” Hugging him quickly before he left and heading inside taking your normal seat.   
Enjoying your first few classes, your skin still tingling at the image of Thranduil, after finishing your first exam dropping the test on the professor’s desk with your bag over your shoulder, and heading to your next class with nearly half an hour left, wanting to be alone in the silence of the empty hallways. Feeling the chilly breeze around you in your thin shirt, pulling your scarf tighter over your chest as you closed your leather coat over it, leaning against the wall next to the door.   
Your mind wandering back to him, imagining heading into his room, finding him lounging in your sweater and his underwear, glancing up at you from his book. Closing it and making his way over to you, sliding his hands over your arms and back as he whispers, “I’ve been waiting for you all day.” Sliding his hand over your cheek and kissing you passionately, lifting you and taking you to the bed, laying you down as he pulled the sweater off over his head, gently dropping it as he crawled on top of you, sliding the bottom of your shirt up and gently kissing your stomach, sliding his hands up to your chest tracing the edge of your bra, sliding his hands around your back as you arched for him so he could unhook it, letting out a giggle as it unhooked. As his hands slid up over your chest cupping you playfully you were pulled out of your daydream as a coat was wrapped around your shoulders.  
You looked up to see Fili standing there with a smile, “You look like you’re freezing, your cheeks are all pink.”  
You let out a chuckle, “I’m fine, I can’t take your coat Fili.”  
Fili let out a quick laugh, “There’s still time, Gamgee’s class is next door, he’s out for lunch keeps it warm, come on.” Wrapping his arm around your back and leading you next door.  
He shut the door behind you as you walked to the small raised section of the floor where Professor Gamgee’s desk was and hopped up on the floor giving him a smile as he hopped on beside you, crossing your feet and both swinging your feet slightly as you handed him back his jacket.   
Fili pulled it back on adjusting his bright yellow scarf you had gifted him, he slid the end of it between his fingers looking at it then to you quickly kissing your cheek. You looked at him as he pulled back and said, “I never thanked you properly, for my gift, I love it, and the Mountain of other scarves and hats, and the gloves and socks you made me.”  
You smiled letting out a quiet chuckle, “No need.”  
He let out a laugh, “I don’t think anyone’s been able to prank me like that before without giving it away first. You have skills.” Smiling brighter as you let out a laugh.  
“I prefer a more stealthy and mysterious approach.” Giving him a smirk as you bumped his shoulder.  
He let out another chuckle and glanced down at his lap then back to you with a more serious look, “I am sorry I made such a bad impression. I apologized to Nori, several times, I hope I made it up at least a bit to you, my talking to you that day, I just wanted to get you to smile or laugh or something. I know you’re probably going to pick Thorin or Thranduil, but I still would like to take you on that date, it might not be as incredible or as extravagant as theirs, but I will try to at least get you to smile maybe throw in a laugh or two if I’m lucky.” Giving you another sparkling and loving gaze making your smile grow.  
“Nori did mention it, and as for extravagance, it’s not necessary, I look forward to seeing what you choose.” Giving him another quick smirk making him chuckle again.  
His smile growing as he nodded, “Good. Any clues on what Dwalin’s planned?”  
“No, Thorin was the only one to announce what his date would be. For a Man who doesn’t like surprises, Dwalin does enjoy his secret plans.”  
Fili smiled again, “Yes he does.” He glanced to the clock on the wall and his smile dropped a bit, “Feel warmer?” As his eyes met yours again with another sparkle.  
You nodded, “Yes, it was a good idea, thank you.”  
“Couldn’t just leave you out in the cold.”  
“I like the cold though, helps me think.”  
He leaned slightly closer to you, “Thinking about what?”  
You giggled as his eyes sparkled again with a mischievous grin to match it, “School, balancing work and sleep, boring things.” 

He looked back to the clock and let out a huff, hopping down, standing in front of you and helping you down with his hands firmly on your hips. You gripped his shoulders gently as he lowered you slowly to keep your balance, when your feet were firmly on the ground he kept his hands in place as he looked down at you, he quickly swallowed as you met his gaze again before a slight blush slid across his cheeks at your closeness. He spoke out quietly, “I would really like to kiss you.” Quickly glancing to your lips then back to your eyes. You felt the same stinging pain in your chest from the day Dwalin had consoled you as Fili’s tryst with Kelli had stung you, as he slowly inched closer to you, he smiled as you said, “Alright.”  
Gently lifting his right hand sliding It over your cheek and closing the distance, kissing you softly, both of you feeling bumps rise across your skin as he lips quickly left yours and pressed against them again, his grip tightened slightly on your hip as he took another step closer, continuing the kiss for a few more moments until he pulled back, shivering slightly before letting out a quiet chuckle as he dropped his hand back to your hip, smiling at you again as he whispered, “Wow.” As he drew in a deep breath and dropped his hands and pulled back a step quickly grabbing your hand and kissing your knuckles, giving you a slight bow making you roll your eyes as you smiled. He let out a chuckle as he stood, dropping your hand, grabbing his bag as you grabbed yours, offering you his elbow, “My Lady, I shall escort you to class.”  
You giggled as you slid your hand around his elbow, “Thank you kind Sir.” Playfully joking back making him chuckle again.  
As you headed next door he gave you another quick kiss on the cheek before he left for his class, bowing again, “My Lady.” Turning and disappearing into the crowd of students pouring out the classroom, you entered and took your seat, trying your best to fight the sting in your chest as you sat for your next exam. Your next two classes were easy, the teachers both slightly hungover from their party last night merely putting on a movie as you’d already taken their exams, leaving you time to think and daydream as you scribbled down a few ideas for stories.  
…  
Lunch had finally arrived and you headed for Thranduil’s class again, dodging the students, pulling out of your jacket and scarf as you set your bag down, hearing a loud thump as Thorin had slammed into a desk, when you looked up at him he gave you a large smile as he let out a quick chuckle taking the seat next to yours quickly. Fili tripped over a step when he saw your hidden outfit, catching himself and taking his same spot opposite you as you sat down. Thranduil took the seat beside you and smiled as he said in Elvish, “Breathtaking as always.”  
You gave him a smile, “Thank you.”  
Starting to eat the lunch Legolas had picked for you as Dwalin pointed at him, “None of that now or we’ll stick to Khuzdul.”  
Thorin glanced at you as you chuckled, whispering in Khuzdul, “Do you speak it?”  
You glanced back at him with a smile replying, “Just don’t ask me to read it. Still a bit rough.”  
Making the Durins chuckle as he leaned in a whisper in the same tongue, “You look stunning as always.” Before pulling back with a wink and starting on his own lunch, once again their hands taking their places on your thighs, Fili glanced over at you with his beaming smile shooting you a wink before turning back to his brother slipping back into their conversation. Dwalin spotted his glance and turned to you speaking in broken Gondorian, “What’s he winking about?”  
You giggled as the other turned trying to guess what he had just said, “He found me a warm room to sit in before my 2nd exam.”  
Dwalin switched back to the common tongue again, “Mhmm, and?”  
You rolled your eyes, replying sarcastically, “And obviously I’m having his love child now.”  
Making Fili choke on his drink as Dwalin snorted trying to force back his laughter, as the rest of them glanced at you quickly before assuming you were joking as Fili looked at you as he wiped his face asking you, “Whose, what now?”  
You giggled, “Sarcasm Fili.” Taking another bite.  
He nodded as Kili asked, “But whose child?”  
You giggled again as you swallowed your mouthful, “Fili’s obviously.”  
Kili chuckled and patted his brother’s back as he went back to eating, Fili smirked as he took another bite trying to hide his giant smile trying to force it’s way back out. Thorin and Thranduil chuckled as they continued eating, gently sliding their hands higher without realizing, making your heart skip, as they stopped a few inches from your zipper, still gently rubbing circles against your tight jeans. Thranduil glanced at you with another smile, “Legolas spoke with you?”  
You nodded, “Yes, he told me about it, asked if I could drop by after dinner.”  
He smiled again as Dwalin leaned in, “What’s going on after dinner?” Glancing between you.  
Thranduil looked back at him, “My Father wants to meet her.”  
Thorin looked at you feeling a sting in his chest at you meeting his Father, you swallowed your mouthful and added, “Apparently his Father and yours.” Turning to look at Thorin quickly then back to Dwalin, “Were the DA’s that stayed with me at the hospital when my Parents died.”  
Thorin swallowed and his and Dwalin’s mouths opened slightly before Thorin said softly, “You’ve met My Father?”  
You looked back at him with a soft smile, “I did, I didn’t remember their faces or names, but I do remember their voices though, they read to me, barely left me alone until I woke up.”  
Thorin smiled, “I’m sure my Father would be happy to see you again at New Years then.”  
“I’m not sure how happy the reunion will be, it’s a drastic change since the last time he saw me.”  
Thorin let out a chuckle, “He’ll be happy, I know he will.”  
Dwalin nodded, “I’ll drop her at yours then after the date, shouldn’t be too late, promised Boromir. You’ll have to get her things in the morning though.”  
Legolas, “Oh, we were still going to hers after, shouldn’t take too long.”  
Dwalin nodded, “Then if you don’t mind I can hang out then.”  
Thranduil, “Not a problem.”  
After lunch they realized when you stood how high their hands had been on your thighs making their pulses jump as they slid their hands over your back quickly as they said goodbye, watching you pull on your coat, scarf, grabbing your bag and heading out.   
..   
Finishing your last few classes and heading to Dwalin’s class, again seeing the students pour out with destroyed looks on their faces making you chuckle as you slipped inside. Catching his smile when he spotted you, pulling his things together, pulling his coat on and walking over to you, “Ready Love?”  
You nodded giving him a smile, “Of Course.” Your smile making his grow larger.  
You got back in his car and he headed out of the parking lot, and he started asking about your day especially about your exams and how you thought you had done.  
“I think I passed them, not very difficult at all.”  
“Good. Most of mine barely passed, Winter break courses are just crushing for me, they do so badly. Wish I had more students like you that actually study the damn books. Normal semesters at least two thirds fail, but winter break, Man I’m lucky if I can get half to scrape by.”  
“Don’t take it to heart, you can only do so much for people that refuse to put their weight into it.”  
“True. Are you excited to meet Thranduil’s Father?”  
“Yes and No. Yes because it’s his Dad and I want to know what he’s like and where he came from, but No because, I mean, he knows about my parents…” You looked over to Dwalin, “I haven’t told you about them have I?”  
“Boromir has, when he started coming over he said that if you ever came over he’d have to kick me out of bed so he could focus on curling around you. Hope you don’t mind.”  
You shook your head slightly, “I’m not, honestly I hoped he would have, it was hard enough telling Legolas, then Thranduil and Thorin after, I just wished there was nothing to tell. I’m tired of seeing the changes in their faces.”  
“Has mine changed?”  
“Since Boromir came back a bit.”  
“If anything I think more of you now after knowing what you’ve been through, I mean going from not being able to walk after and now you’re heading back into the pool, I can’t even imagine how much strength and courage it takes to do that. I know that I certainly wouldn’t have been able to handle it without throttling at least twenty people.”  
“I came close several times to throttling people trust me.” Making both of you chuckle.  
You drove for nearly an hour before you spotted where he was taking you, the largest Aquarium in the Country, he caught your shocked face and let out a chuckle, “Thought you might like it here.”  
“I’ve been wanting to come here for years!”  
As he parked you both climbed out of the car, leaving your scarf inside and you gave him a quick hug which he returned with another chuckle before pulling back, wrapping his arm around your back and leading you inside. You joked and laughed as you followed the tanks through the first main part each pointing out the fish that drew your attention, reading about them on the giant signs about them. As you reached the next section you got a bit quieter as he followed you with his hand wrapped in yours as you stared at the larger fish including the sharks and seals, eyeing them with large smiles and not noticing the photos he had snapped of you. Then continuing on to the darker section with the jellyfish and other glowing fish that lived deeper in the ocean, both snapping a few pictures both together and of each other, he caught your attention as he wrapped his arm around your back saying, “I have a surprise for you, come on Love.”  
He led you through a few hallways and spotted a Man somehow slightly larger than Dwalin with a much sterner demeanor standing by a Staff Only entrance, greeting him with a firm handshake, introducing you getting a stern grunt as the corner of his mouth twisted up for a moment before he turned opening the door behind him and following the Man through a back hallway then out to an isolated area near the penguin exhibit that was shown as closed for the day. You looked up at Dwalin who had a large smile on his face as he looked down at you asking, “What are we doing here?”  
He let out a chuckle, “You’ll see.”  
After a few moments you let out a gasp as a small group of penguins was led out into a small enclosed pen near you, hearing Dwalin chuckling beside you pulling out his phone as the Man called you over he started filming as you got to feed them from a large bucket, and then the Man led you both through the rest of the exhibit and through another back door into the next section. You were once again called out from under his arm as the next group was led out, this time otters, all into another small enclosed space where you got to feed them and even hold hands with one and the Man, now wearing a small smile making his pale green eyes light up, even let one of the friendlier ones climb onto your lap for a quick picture.  
You were still squeaking happily under his arm again as he led you to his last surprise, another medium sized room, in the center of a large rounded tank dimly lit and filled with glowing jellyfish and more of the massive fish from the darker parts of the ocean, with a small table with a meal already prepared for you. He helped you into your chair draping your coats across the back of your chairs, before taking his seat next to yours giving you a large smile, “Enjoying it?”  
You giggled happily, “How did you know I loved penguins and otters?”  
“You used to draw them on your extra credit assignments, then after seeing the otter tattoo on your side I knew I had the perfect date for you.”  
“How did you get us in though they were supposed to be closed today?”  
“Our guide, Troy, we played rugby together in University, helped him study for his final exams for his Marine Biology Degree, said if I ever wanted a private tour here all I had to do was ask, told him about you and he was more than happy to help. But there’s a small catch.”  
“And that would be?”  
“His daughter’s a fan, asked for a photo with you, possibly an autograph.”  
You gave him another smile, “Oh that’s no problem at all.”  
“I’m glad you’re enjoying it so much.”  
“Boromir was right you know, it really is perfect. Definitely a date, as cheesy as it sounds, when I grew up, not to weird you out but, this was actually kind of like my dream proposal growing up, anything with penguins or otters really.”   
His smile grew as he watched your smile grow and your eyes lit up as you went into the story, setting down his drink as he said, “Let me guess the animal would have the ring?”  
You giggled, “That easy to guess?”  
He let out a chuckle, “I would have added a bow to one of them but Troy said he couldn’t get them to keep it on.”  
“The thought that counts I suppose.” Letting out another chuckle taking a sip of your drink.  
“I really wanted it to be perfect for you, honestly with how it all changed with me just falling through that door, I really wish I had done things differently. Just how I hurt you…” He rested his arms on the table leaning closer to you, “Dis was in town, and I just wanted to break everything in sight with how much trouble she was causing, especially about you, I just needed to get away.” Rubbing his face quickly, “Since college it was all just flings and one night stands for me, Boromir has always been The One for me, and I met you and I just lit up again, you really have no idea how incredible you really are, especially for someone as broken as I was. Then out of nowhere he pops up again, and I’m just back in mid air just plummeting for him again, so I jumped on the chance for dinner with him, not even thinking about you. When I saw you after falling through that door, it just tore me back in half again, I felt like I had cheated on you.”  
You slid your hand onto his, “We weren’t really dating though.”  
“We had solid plans though, and I really did intend on having a relationship with you, or at least attempt to.”  
You gave him a quick peck on the cheek, “Boromir and I always did have the same taste in Men, and apparently so do we.”  
His eyebrow lifted, “What do you mean?”  
You let out a quick sigh, “I grew up around them, Boromir and his Brother, and Boromir at least noticed what was going on with my Parents, and he did everything he could after to help me. And I just, fell, really hard for him, he was really nice about it, gently made it clear that I wasn’t his type. But it still hurt, so badly, just knowing that I couldn’t be that for him, but no matter what I could never be you, but it got easier, at least until Faramir got back from school.”  
“What happened with him?”  
You let out a quick huff, “Ok…well I could barely talk to anyone aside from Theoden, Eomer, Eowyn and Boromir. I’ve never really been close to Faramir, he got sent away to better schools and when he got back, I was just out of my wheelchair, and stumbling around still, trying to talk to other people. And he was, well, he looked like Boromir, and so I tried to be friends first. I learned he liked Star Wars growing up so I asked him if he wanted to go see it when it came out, and he just turned and said, ‘Why would I go with you?’ And walked away, needless to say I started crying, and Boromir was there for the whole thing, he calmed me down and put on one of my favorite movies. The next morning his Father’s bailing them out of jail, Boromir had grabbed him and slammed him through their kitchen table.” You held up your fingers a few inches apart, “The table was nearly three inches thick, solid Oak, just Bam, split right in the middle into three parts, then there were punches and somehow Boromir got thrown through the front window and they kept fighting till they got arrested.”  
“Ah, so thats how he got on probation, he never really explained it past a fight with his Brother.”  
“Ya he got 4 months and Faramir got 9 because he was drunk and underage. To make it worse his Father learned about why, and they’ve never really been close since then, I feel bad about it but Denethor just wouldn’t tolerate him acting like that, especially with him knowing what happened.”  
“And Eowyn is still marrying him knowing that?”  
“She doesn’t, or at least hasn’t heard about it from me.” Taking a bite of your food, darting your eyes away from his.  
“Does he treat her well?”  
You looked back up at him, “Ya, oh ya, I’d throw him off a balcony if he ever hurt her, all of us kept our eyes on him when they started going out.”  
He nodded as he took another bite as well, moving it into his cheek for a moment, “Good.”  
You smirked and went back to eating your meal until you let out another giggle catching his attention again, “Sorry, just thinking about Troy, he’s like you but bigger…”giggling again before you could finish your sentence  
“I could give you his number if you’d like, he is single.” Giving you a smirk  
You giggled again, “I’ll keep you posted on that, just, he’s so serious and he works with these adorable little creatures. Just surprising.”  
“You should have seen him back on our team, he’d just tear through them, then after his little girl, Tallia, with these little bouncing blonde curls, he’d spot her and just melt, always the same with us massive Men, just love curling around tiny things. Part of why you’re like catnip with us.”  
“Never thought my height would be a plus for Men.” Taking another bite with a smirk as he let out a chuckle.  
“You’re the perfect height for snuggling, just at the pecs, nearly the shoulder with heels, just tall enough so our hands go straight to your hip, we have long arms, any taller than you and it’s just work to wrap our arms around them. Besides, we rarely get to be soft in public, you’re ours to be as soft with as we want, have to or we could just snap you in half, just how everyone imagines we will.”  
You giggle again, “Oh so you need an excuse to be soft then, you’re big enough just be as snuggly as you like.”  
He smirked again taking another bite. 

You both finished your meals and Troy came back in after you had finished desert and the waiter came to clear the table. He walked over to you as you both stood and he stood there nervously with a small poster his daughter had sent him with that day, eyeing it, his eyes meeting yours as you said, “It’s Tallia right? How do you spell it exactly?”  
He gave you a bright smile as you grabbed his marker and the picture setting it on the table as he leaned over you slightly spelling out her name and what she’d asked you to write before signing your old signature, Jaqi with a quick bunny drawn behind it before handing them back to him as Dwalin grabbed his phone and you posed for a quick picture and he started telling you about his little girl.  
“She just loves to watch your old competition tapes.”  
You smiled, “Well if you’re off tomorrow you can watch the Arda Games, I’m competing.”  
His face lit up, “You’re starting to compete again, really? Oh She’ll just love that, she’s been asking why you’d taken so much time off.”  
“I lost my parents and got a bad injury that I needed to recover from, needed a break.”  
“Are you going to go to the Olympics again next year?”  
“Hopefully if I do well enough tomorrow, have to see where I rank first before anything else.”  
He smiled again, nodding, “We will definitely be watching.”  
He led you both back to the main area to go through the last section after Dwalin had grabbed your coats, helping you slip yours back on as he wrapped his arm around your back, sure to stop by the gift shop, picking you out a small stuffed otter, buying it as you glanced over the collection of snow globes. Wrapping his arm around you as he held it out for you, “Got you something, I know it’s not a massive stuffed Elk, but it’s small enough to take with you to competitions if you wanted, for when I can’t go.”  
You grabbed it and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then a big hug which he returned before leading you to his car as you held the small otter carefully, wrapping your other around his back, when you reached it you stopped as he held the door open for you, looking up at him, “Thank you Dwalin, It really was perfect.” Hugging him again as he wrapped his arms around you again kissing your forehead before helping you back in and walking around to the other side and climbing in.  
He started back out of the parking lot, “So, off to meet Grandpa.” Making you giggle again.


	14. Chapter 14

You pulled out your phone to Text Legolas when you were nearly back, after receiving a smiley face in return you tapped the edge your phone to your lip, hearing Dwalin chuckle and grab your hand giving it a nice squeeze, “He’ll love you, don’t worry.” Giving you a kind smile as he glanced at you before turning back again but keeping his hand on yours until you reached the house. When you parked you spotted Thranduil wave from his bedroom window and disappear behind his curtains.  
He met you outside giving you a large smile, “So how’d it go?” Giving Dwalin a quick nod before looking back to you as your smile grew and you let out a happy squeak.  
“I got to feed penguins and hold an otter.” Grabbing his sweater you had made him, gently, as he let out a quick chuckle and looked over to Dwalin, raising an eyebrow, “Really now?” Looking back at you, “I’m glad you had fun.” Giving you a quick kiss on the forehead.  
“Oh, and I met Troy.”  
His eyebrows rose and he chuckled again, “Really, that explains it.” Glancing at Dwalin who was smirking proudly beside you.  
“He’s massive.” Making Thranduil chuckle again, nodding, “Yes he is.”  
Dwalin leaned over, “Keep me posted on that phone number.”  
You rolled your eyes, “I’ve already got quite a list already, don’t need another one.”  
Legolas popped his head outside, “Are you guys coming inside?”  
You giggled as you were led inside as Thranduil wrapped his arm around your back giving you a quick peck on the cheek. He led you inside taking your coat as you got inside, hanging it up and wrapping his arm around your back again taking you into the living room where his Father was waiting. He stood when he spotted Dwalin walk into the room, giving him a quick nod then his eyes darted to you in his Son’s arm, giving you a kid smile trying to fight the tears trying to fill his eyes as you walked over to him.  
You smiled as you saw the tall older version of Thranduil, in a nice suit with his jacket laying across the back of the armchair he was in wearing your tie. His eyes matching his Son’s but with a slightly larger streak of silver, same with his hair though his stubble was shorter. You slipped out of Thranduil’s arm and took another few steps over to him taking the hand he offered to you, shaking it briefly before letting go as he said, “It’s been a long time, I’m glad to see you’re much better.”  
You let out a quick chuckle and smiled larger making his face soften, triggering matching smiles across Thranduil and Dwalin’s faces seeing the effect of your smile on the stern Man, melting away his harder exterior. “I’m glad to see you’re doing well too, and that you didn’t hate the tie I picked out.”  
He gave you a soft smile and gently touched it, “Yes, I rarely leave without it.”  
“I remembered hearing you talking about losing your tie in the hospital, not sure about how though. Some bits are still a bit fuzzy.”  
He nodded, glancing at his Son and Dwalin who were still standing behind you, “Oh, right, um, let’s all sit.”  
You let out another chuckle and chose the end of the couch next to his chair, smiling at Thranduil as he sat next to you wrapping his arm around your back, placing his leg against your legs after you crossed one over the other. You turned back to Oropher and answered all of his questions, and sharing a few stories with him for nearly an hour until the clock chimed and you all called it a night as Legolas went to grab his bags, making sure he had everything before meeting you near the door. Oropher had already gone upstairs to bed and you gave Thranduil a big hug as Dwalin helped Legolas put his things in the car, he gave you a kiss, running his hand over your cheek, “Get some sleep, alright, if you need me to come over let me know.”  
You nodded, “I will, get some sleep too alright.” Pulling him down for another kiss then he helped you back into your coat and led you out to the car, whispering, “I told you he’d love you.” Making you chuckle as he helped you back in the car, giving you another wave as you left before going inside.  
…  
The three of you drove off to your place as Legolas said, “That went well, he loves you already.”  
You giggled, “Your dad said the same thing.”  
Dwalin, “Hard not to.”  
When you got there you all grabbed your things and took them upstairs, you were greeted by an excited Boromir who was quickly filled in on your date and the reason why you were a bit late. Laughing at how excited you had gotten and smiling at the pictures you had both taken, Legolas listened in excited by what a good time you had. You slipped out of your coat and shoes, changing into your pajamas as Boromir picked a movie which you all watched as you snuggled against Dwalin’s side as Legolas stretched out using your lap as a pillow. After the movie you all went to bed, sharing yours with Legolas, he fell asleep quickly as you laid there staring up at the ceiling listening to his breathing. Your head turned to your phone as it buzzed, lifted it and saw a message from Thorin, “Still up?”  
You smiled and turned on your side, “How’d you guess?”  
“Can I come in?”  
“Where are you?” You walked out to the living room looking through the window seeing him leaning on his car giving you a wave when he spotted you, “Come on up.”  
He smiled and headed inside and you stood in the doorway, when he walked out of the elevator you walked over to him with a smile wrapping your arms around his neck as he wrapped his around your back lifting you into a hug, saying, “Thought you might need a hug.”  
You giggled and pulled back your head and kissing him, hearing him let out a quiet hum as you deepened it and slid one of your hands over his cheek as you pulled back.  
“You couldn’t sleep either?”  
He chuckled, “Wanted to hear about your date.” Giving you a large smile.  
“Wanna come in?” He nodded and gently set you down following you inside to the smaller sitting room, turning on the lamp, closing the door behind you and curling up with him on the couch showing him the pictures and filling him in, laying across his chest hearing his heart beating steadily between his chuckles at your story about Troy, telling you a few more stories about him and his daughter including one about when he hid a baby raccoon in their locker room and it fell asleep in one of their trophies when they were playing and that it grew and became their unofficial team mascot.  
During his stories you slid your fingers across his chest gently as he slid his over your back as you slid your other hand through his hair, tracing your fingers through the muscles on his chest through his shirt making him flex as goosebumps rose across his skin. Halfway through his next story you felt his heart beating faster as you slid your fingers under his shirt, and feeling his hand sliding along the waistband of your shorts as he lifted the back of your shirt a little. As he finished his story you chuckled as you felt him slide his hand across your ass grabbing it and pulling you higher on his chest so he could kiss you again, you worked your fingers through his hair hearing him give a quiet moan as you slid your tongue in his mouth, making him get harder as you slid to be in the center of his chest making his fingers slide between your legs, feeling him flick his fingers against you as he squeezed your ass with the other, slid his fingers under your shorts gently brushing your center making you shiver breaking the kiss at his sudden touch. His eyes met yours and he whispered, “I can stop if you like.”  
You bit your lip as you squirmed slightly as he pulled back his fingers, “I can’t be tired tomorrow.” Kissing him again and feeling his hands slide back over your back, whispering “Can I touch you though?”   
He pulsed against you as you slid your fingers across his chest you say the spark in his eyes as he whispered, “If you want to.”  
You gave him a smirk as you whispered, “You have to be quiet.” He chuckled and nodded, swallowing as you slid your fingers to his belt and unhooked it, and started kissing him along his neck making him gasp quietly as you unhooked his pants and slowly slid your fingers inside and started stroking him earning a low moan as you nipped at his ear and lifted his shirt with your other hand, kissing and teasing his skin with your tongue as you worked your way down. He bit his lip to keep quiet as you traced along his hips with your tongue gently between kisses as he pushed his pants and briefs down for you, as you kept stroking him you slid your tongue from his base to the tip making him moan quietly again. As you took him in your mouth he bit his lip again, taking in what you could sucking and licking as you stroked him at the base, making him arch, to keep himself quiet he had to grab one of the pillows to moan into as you bobbed your head up and down, swallowing as he finished with a gasp and a shiver, shivering again as you kissed him up his chest again. When you reached his pecs he dropped the pillow behind his head and grabbed your ass again pulling you up to kiss him again, sliding his hand over your cheek before breaking the kiss shakily saying, “You are incredible.” As he pulled his pants back up and kissed you again, siting up and keeping you in his lap as he wrapped his arms around your back resting his forehead against yours as he broke the kiss again, sliding his hand over your cheek again quickly glancing at the clock on the wall, “You should get some sleep, I should get back, gotta finish packing.”  
You nodded and pulled off of his lap, as he stood keeping your gaze, kissing you again as he buttoned, zipped up his pants again and re buckled his belt, whispering to you in his low growling voice against your ear, “After this tryout anytime you want I will be returning the favor.” As he kissed your neck and squeezed your ass again making you bite your lip to fight back a giggle, before pulling you back out to the front door, giving you another kiss as he left.  
You gave him a wave as he smiled at you, “See you tomorrow OakenAss.”  
Making his smile grow, “See you tomorrow, get some sleep.” Turning and heading to the elevator, turning back and giving you another wave and a smile as he entered. When the doors closed his hands slid over his trembling thighs and he bent forward taking in a few deep breaths as he fought to keep his legs working properly, leaning back against the wall as he straightened up and rubbed his face, “Holly hell, this Woman is going to kill me.” Still shaking as his pulse started to slow, when the doors opened again his first step was staggered then he corrected himself and headed for his car, taking in a few shaky breaths as he felt the tingles in his legs started subsiding as he made his way back home.  
You closed and locked the door and slipped your way back into your room, plugging your phone back in and slipping back into bed, smiling as Legolas hummed quietly in your sleep. You fell closed your eyes as you rolled onto your stomach hugging your pillow, closing your eyes and mentally reciting your favorite poems until you slipped into a deep sleep dreaming of your two Men curled around you lovingly running their hands over your skin and through your hair.  
…  
You woke up with Legolas laying sideways across your bed on his back using you as his own pillow, he let out a soft grumble as your alarm sounded, you shut it off as he rubbed his face and rolled onto his stomach rubbing his face in your back mumbling, “Morning Mom.” As you unplugged your phone seeing the messages from the Durins and Aragorn saying they would see you at the airport.   
You both climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom brushing your teeth and hair, and both changing into your jeans, you pulled on your socks and boots as he pulled a shirt on before pulling on his socks and his boots and followed you out to the kitchen and seeing Thranduil and Oropher already there eating with your family. Both of you took the two empty spaces and accepting the massive plates Dwalin had piled for you both, eating your fill and drinking your glasses of juice. You made a quick stop in the bathroom before you grabbed your bags and coat before heading out, all of you piling into as few cars as possible, letting out a giggle as you were seated in Dwalin and Boromir’s laps as Legolas was on your right in Eomer’s fighting back their laughter as well for the nearly half an hour trip to the airport. Parking in the longterm parking and heading to the desk, collecting your tickets and heading for your gate after checking your larger bags. When you got there you were greeted by Aragorn in another one of his fine suits, giving you a large smile and a hug when you arrived, all of you chose your seats, you were surrounded by the Greenleaves when the Durins arrived.   
They all greeted you happily and you felt Thorin’s eyes on you giving him a smile watching his large smile slid across his face, his eyes darting to Oropher who stood and shook his hand sternly making his smile slip back until he glanced at you again, choosing the seat behind you so he could talk to you as well as you waited for boarding.  
Aragorn turned to you after he got off his phone, “So, which hotel are you staying in?”  
Thorin turned to him, “We’re staying in my Families house out there, plenty of room for everyone, fully stocked with food too, made sure of it.” Giving you another smile.  
Aragorn looked at him curiously, “And how do you know each other?”  
Boromir stood and wrapped his arm around his. back, “Oh don’t be like that, here’s the simple version, Thorin, Dwalin and Thranduil *pointing at each of them* are all her teachers, and I’m seeing Dwalin, *waving his fingers over the Durins* they’re all their relatives, and well you know Legolas and his Father.”  
Aragorn nodded, “Alright, well when we land there’s going to be a group of photographers there, so you all go first, meet us by the cars, Jaqi and Legolas will be walking with me, then we drop off the bags and they have to go sign in and start the qualifying rounds. You need anything?” Glancing between you and Legolas, you both shook your heads. He nodded, “Good, well keep me posted on that.” And took his seat next to Boromir.  
His head turned back as Arwen rounded the counter dropping her bag heavily into the chair across from you, “You will not believe what happened to me on the way over.” She went into full swing after giving you a quick hug, sitting back in her chair and throwing her leg dramatically over her other leg in part of her story about falling down her stairs and continuing to bounce her foot as she leaned forward on her arms resting them on her leg, resting her chin in her palm as she finished. Her eyes scanned the chuckling group and stopped on Aragorn, who was watching her intently, giving him a smile and saying, “I don’t think I’ve met you.”  
You caught her gaze, “Arwen, Aragorn Estel, My Agent.”  
She sat up happily giving him a wave, turning back to you and saying in Elvish, “He’s cute.”  
You giggled replying in Elvish, “He can understand you.” With another giggle after.  
She turned back to him quickly, “It’s true, can’t deny it.” Making his smirk grow then drop again as his phone rang again.  
“What…No, no interviews…no we have a strict schedule to keep…” Walking off to a quieter place to talk but glancing over at Arwen as he spoke.  
You smiled at her, “I think he likes you.”  
“Really, is he single?”  
You shrugged, “I’ll leave that to you.” She gave you a wink and pulled out a magazine from her bag as Thorin leaned in closer to you, “What are we missing?”  
You turned back to him, “She likes Aragorn, asked if he was single.”  
Thorin and his Nephews chuckled as they called for your plane to start seating. You all grabbed your bags and tickets as Aragorn came back taking his as well, all forming a line and filing onto the plane.  
You were seated between Eomer and Theoden across from the Greenleaves, The Durins wear all seated behind you across from Eowyn, Faramir, Aragorn and Arwen who were seated together. Thranduil chuckled as he helped you put your bag up top, closing it for you as you took your seat then taking his, you all settled in for your flight buckling up and puling out your books and magazines. The flight was nearly four hours to Bree, for the first hour you finished nearly half of your book before rubbing your eyes letting out a soft grumble, Theoden tapped your shoulder, “Tired?” You nodded, “Here, stretch out across us then.” Glancing at his watch, “We still have three hours.” Taking off his coat as you undid your seatbelt and rested your head across Eomer’s lap and your legs on your Uncles as they covered you with their coats, holding you in place as you fell asleep as the Greenleaves glanced over at you with a smile as your long hair pooled out around your face across Eomer’s lap until he carefully pulled it back so it couldn’t get caught on anything or anyone passing by. A few of the Durins snapped a few pictures of you and Legolas who sprawled out in his sleep and across Thranduil’s side chuckling as they passed.  
As you flew over the shire you woke up, sliding your legs off your Uncles lap and sitting up, then standing as you handed them back their coats, stretching straight up, making your back pop loudly getting Thorin’s attention in the row behind you, smiling as you settled back into your seat after a trip to the bathroom, glad you had gotten more sleep. He slid his hands over his thighs again and Dwalin glanced over at him, “What’s going on with your legs, Fili said you’ve been rubbing them all morning?”  
Thorin chuckled, “Just tired and sore.”  
Dwalin gave a disbelieving grunt in return before turning back to his book, as Thorin tried to once again focus on the words on his book in his lap, trying to force his memory of you from last night out of his mind, each memory sending more shocks and tingles down his legs from the echoes your skin had left in his.  
When you went in for your landing you all buckled up again and closed your books as Legolas woke up and straightened himself off of his Father, then collecting your things with the help of Eomer, all of you meeting in the seating area just outside where you and Legolas stayed behind with Aragorn who was straightening his tie and his jacket as Arwen shot him a wink. The rest of the group heading to the cars that Thorin had arranged for, seeing the massive crowds of photographers and film crews all scanning the exiting crowds for you, they all pulled their bags into the backs of the large SUVs and took their seats watching as well, waiting for you three.  
Fili, “Where are they?”  
Kili, “Maybe she had to pee again.”  
Ori, “They still had to grab their checked bags too.”  
They all turned as they saw a large collective white flash, hearing several soft slicks as their flashes flickered and the large crowd all shouted for you, seeing your shadows being cast on the building behind you as you made your way to the SUV, each of them silently cussing at the crowd you had to work your way through, finally seeing you make your way to the last one and climb inside still hearing them shouting for you as they all pulled away. Your family was in the last car, Eomer squeezed your hand as you buckled in, whispering in Rohirric, “Just remember, hopscotch.”  
You nodded and snapped back into your therapy technique you had been taught for stress, mentally toss the stone, hop to it slowly as you slowly breathe in and out, quickly settling back down.   
The drive was nearly Half an hour, a large mansion, roughly the same size of Thranduil’s with a large gate and a full security team in a well guarded gated community, you all climbed out, making bathrooms stops again as you and Legolas dropped your bags in your room and headed back to the car as you started braiding your hair back with a braid on either side, one on the bottom and a thicker one on top, pulling it into a ponytail halfway after braiding it, leaving it hanging in a loop then tying it together with another hair tie as Thranduil worked the top of Legolas’ hair back in a braid for him as you waited by your SUV quadruple checking that you had everything in your swim bags, then all of you piling in again and heading to the Venue.  
..  
Once again you were greeted by a large crowd, although this time it also had your fans and a few of Legolas’ as well, his page had spiked when word got out that you had been training with him, listing him as a major contender for the Olympic team in their minds even without seeing him swim.   
They all made their ways to the stands as you three went to go sign in and change into your swimming suits, both competing for Greenwood, against the top ten best swimmers in each region, most of the other swimmers from Greenwood being from your University, all happy to learn about your swimming past, unsure of how they had missed recognizing you but sure that they now had the best chances to win with you and Legolas on their teams. You both took your seats in your designated section happily chatting with your teammates trying to ignore the massive amount of flashes and cameras pointed at you both, waiting for the events to start, for each event the Men would compete first then the Women would go up working through half today and the second half tomorrow, taking off a day then starting the medal events for the next two days.  
For the first round of the Men’s event qualifiers you watched happily as Little Leaf easily scored first place spot, even breaking the record for that event, when their round was done the entire stadium seemed to go deadly silent as you stood for your round. Your heart pounded as you fought out the echoes of your Father shouting that you could never make it without him, your Mother adding on that you were easily replaceable, you fought them out imagining a tiny pebble falling in a chalk square and bouncing to collect it, your last step was on the starting block, their voices muffled by the soft clicks surrounding you as you lowered your goggles. Breathing out once again as you took your stance, then Bang, springing into the water, the cool sting that you had been aching for for the past eight years, familiar flashing and muffled silence with growing shouts.  
Quickly working through the first lap, halfway through the second you were half a lap ahead, the crowd was now standing, third lap full lap ahead, twist followed by shouts and you neared the end, finally tapping the wall and lifting up to a giant roar and a flashing wall of white, waiting for nearly a minute until they caught you and you all exited. Making your way back you spotted Legolas smiling and clapping for you taking your seat you saw that you had broken his record by half a second, giggling as he declared a challenge, he breaks the records and you steal them away, settling the terms for making dinner for the winner and shook on it waiting for your next turns.  
Continuing this pattern through the rest of the day, though now, no more echoes, no triggers, feeling lighter than you have in nearly a decade, you dared even to say free from your past anchors no longer able to be haunted by them, finally whole again. Qualifying for the five events you had both tried for, both in first place, finishing the first day, showering and meeting the group at the cars again, receiving several hugs from them and hearing the small song the Fili and Kili had written for you both, dancing around you as they sang it while the whole group clapped along when you had gotten back to your new abode. Then settling in for dinner which the Durins slaved over, not allowing you two to work on it at all insisting you rest.  
Fili settled in across from you again shooting you another large smile, “So Jaqi, what happens if you beat all the Men in all the events, do you get a special medal or something?”  
You giggled, “No, just bragging rights I suppose.”  
Kili, “Oh that’s no fun.”  
Dwalin, “You’ve managed to best Leggy here at all his times so far, how many events are you going for?”   
You, Leggy, “10.”  
Aragorn walked back in the room placing his phone in his pocket as he claimed his chair, “That was the National team for Greenwood, Legolas, all you need is one Gold and you’re on the team if you’d like, Jaqi, just place first in all your last 5 events tomorrow and you’ve got it, especially if you keep besting his times. He’s already ranked second in times alone, you beat his times there’s only two Women who’ll come close internationally who can reach you and one of them is on Maternity break.” Earning a round of cheers and toasts for you both.  
You caught both Thranduil and Thorin staring at you lovingly as you listened in on the conversations around you before having your dishes taken to the sink for you and heading into the large movie room as Ori put on one he’d picked as you were wrapped in your favorite teacher sandwich, settling against both of them, eventually sneaking out for another snack and back into the spot they had left for you after handing half to Legolas. By the end of the movie you had fallen asleep wrapped between them, feeling a pair of strong arms carrying off to your bedroom you were once again sharing with Legolas, feeling yourself bounce slightly as he was dropped onto the bed and you were both covered of the blankets, feeling two men kissing your forehead before they left you.  
Waking once again with a familiar head on your back, starting your routine again and easily making it through your second day of Qualifiers, both making first place continuing your pattern before once again being at the table for the confirmation that you were accepted to the National Team before he settled back next to Arwen. Through dinner this time you had two familiar hands on your thighs as they both congratulated you and started their own conversation with you that had you biting your lip to keep from laughing, spilling every story they could think of from their rugby days. Finally losing it in a story about Dwalin’s shorts being torn clean off in a tumble, laughing loudly and practically slapping yourself in the face as you covered your mouth, starting to cry from laughing so hard, the three of your shoulders shaking as Thorin finished the story, leaving you to try to go invisible at your unstoppable laughter by placing your forehead against the table in front of you, eventually leaving the room when you still couldn’t stop. Dropping onto a couch in the movie room as they curled around you again, chuckling as you finally stopped and Thranduil started another story far more hilarious about Thorin that Dwalin jumped in on, both spilling out all the details as everyone piled in around you three and Legolas laid across you with your stomach as his pillow. After another hour of stories your laughter had stopped entirely as you fell asleep and once again had been carried back to bed being snuggled against.  
Spending the next day pampered by the Durins and snuggled up for movies, breaking for a short stretching session with Legolas throwing in a few of your balance mat exercises just to keep your muscles moving, showering and heading for another snuggling session, finally able to make your way upstairs by yourself with them sandwiching you earning two sets of kisses as they said goodnight, leaving you to crawl into their own beds.  
…  
Through the next two days both of you winning 10 Gold each including your two team based medals, finding yourselves seated as the best in your new Nationals team seats, Legolas had broken 6 records, of those you snatched away 5 and tied with him on the last. As you finished your pictures for the day you both were taken for a small press conference which would be aired live on several different global news channels, taking your seats as Aragorn said, “Jaqi will not be taking any questions about her parents today, this is strictly about her swimming.”  
Leading into several questions about what you were thinking, how many hours you had been training, all leading up to one question.  
A Man in the back raised his hand and waited to be called on, stood after he was and said in a shaky but clear voice, “I know your Agent said you weren’t taking any questions about your family, and mine isn’t exactly about them, but…”  
You replied as his voice trailed off, “Why don’t you ask the question and I’ll let you know if I’ll answer it.”  
“We know the last stories posted about you were about the home invasion, and I was wondering if you had any injuries that might have also kept you from competing since then.”  
You nodded as the entire room buzzed in whispers and you spotted the younger Durin’s mouthing “Home Invasion?” Before meeting his gaze again, “Well, as far as I can remember, there were cuts, bruises, I believe it was 10 broken and fractured ribs and I had a possibly herniated disc. When I woke up I couldn’t feel anything from my ribs down, had to use a wheelchair for a short time until the swelling went down. But luckily I was in the age gap that my spine was able to heal itself, but only if I rested.”  
“And your injuries have healed well, I mean you’re not still in any pain?”  
You gave him a kind smile saying, “No I’m not.”  
The next question rang out clearly, “Why wait eight years though?”  
“There was a lot for me to work through, physically and with the deaths of my Parents, my main focus was on trying to find some solid ground again before I came back again.”  
“After eight years, what’s the most difficult part for you to come back?”  
You chuckled quietly, “Well, it’s not like the world just stood still and waited for me to come back, times got faster, my competition grew. I had worked painfully hard every day just to get back on my feet again, and to even consider coming back I had to push harder. Mostly just seeing if I still was able to keep up was the hardest for me, not knowing how I would rank or if I would be allowed back again.”  
Your questions continued for a short while longer until they turned to Legolas, finally asking, “We’ve noticed through the competition you two are really close, how long have you been seeing each other?”  
Legolas tried to hold back his laugh as he smiled, “We aren’t together, she’s more like my family now, we’ve been going to the gym together for months now. Honestly if anything she’s more like my Mother than anything, she’s always looking out for me and making sure I’m safe.”  
The group chuckled as you bit back a laugh and smiled over at him.  
“How are your parents handling your success in swimming?”  
His face went serious for a moment and he forced out a kind small smile, “Well I have no idea who my Birth Mother is, that is, I know her name but I don’t remember her in my childhood at all, she left me with My Father when I was a baby and we haven’t heard from her since. But My Father and Grandparents have always been extremely supportive of me in my Swimming, even though My Father had hoped I’d have followed him into rugby so he’d have a better concept of how I’m doing.” Earning a few chuckles from the group as he smiled at you.  
“Would you be willing to meet her, if she came to one of your events?”  
“No, She’s had nearly 17 years to get in touch with me since she left, anything now wouldn’t be for the sake of getting to know me.”  
The questioning continued and you finished the evening with another round of pictures then finally got to go back to the house. When you entered you heard Ori saying, “Guys, Mom-Zoned is trending now.” Making you and Legolas start to laugh as you pulled off your medals and put them in your bags and went to change before dinner and fell asleep snuggling once again, though with the longer amount of time they had to watch and wait today nearly all of you falling asleep curled up on the couches with you curled between Thorin and Thranduil as Legolas used your pile as a pillow.


	15. Chapter 15

The sun was rising, filling the room with a gentle light as you lifted your head, opening your eyes as Thorin brushed your hair out of your face so he could kiss your cheek, making you smile and lay your head back down on Thranduil’s chest as it rose higher with the big breath he took in as he started to wake up, giving you both a squinted and sleepy smile before closing his eyes again. Thorin squeezed his arm around your middle tighter as he laid back down against your back, the three of you feeling much more comfortable in your group snuggling, the two of them especially, finding it easier to be against each other when they woke up, happy to have you between them in their somewhat forced sleeping position situation. Thranduil chuckled as he heard Thorin let out a grumble as Legolas stretched his arm out across his back over his shoulder dropping across your face landing on his chest as he let out a grumble of his own before his weight dropping against you three again.  
Thranduil gently grabbed his arm off of your face and moved it for you before settling again, sliding his hand over your thigh again, settling it in the middle of it, gently squeezing it again as he slid his thumb across your skin as you asked quietly, “I’m not crushing you am I?”  
He chuckled softly as Thorin joined him saying, “If anyone’s crushing him it’s me or Legolas.”  
Thranduil softly said, “I’m fine, after being at the bottom of a Rugby pile with Dwalin and Troy, this is nothing.”  
You slid your left arm out from it’s pinned spot under Thorin and Legolas’ weight and slid it up over Thranduil’s shoulder, making him smile as it brushed against his cheek and your fingers settled around his head running through his hair as your other hand was resting on his chest, under his shirt that was pushed up under you.  
You opened your eyes as Fili and Kili turned on the tv again finding cartoons as they both ate orange slices, you smirked as you tapped Fili’s shoulder with your right foot gently making him turn and smile at you, quickly kissing your ankle as he offered you a slice, leaning back and holding it up to your lips, smiling at you as you quickly bit it and pulled the whole slice into your mouth with your tongue, chewing and swallowing it as he turned back to his show. You slid your leg back into place as Thranduil lifted it back into place, quickly shifting his hand again to where it was, gently giving your leg another squeeze, stroking it again with his thumb as Thorin asked, “Since when is he kissing your ankle?” Sliding his fingers over your stomach under your shirt.  
You gave a quiet chuckle as Fili turned back to his Uncle, “Since today. You should try it.” Smirking at him before popping another slice in his mouth and turning back to the tv.”  
A chuckling came from across the room from Dwalin who woke up with Boromir across his chest as he looked at you four, “Gonna stay like that all day?”  
You let out another chuckle, “Possibly, they’re really comfortable.”  
Dwalin, “Even with Legolas draped across the top of you like that?”  
“Mhmm, the extra weight helps relax the muscles.” Making him and Thranduil chuckle.  
Dwalin, “I’m sure if you need relaxing we could hire you a masseuse.”  
“If it’s that bad I’ll ask Boromir.”  
Thorin, “Don’t worry about the cost.”  
“It’s not the money, I could afford one on my own, it’s the touching, and lavender.”  
Dwalin, “Lavender?”  
Boromir, “Allergic, swells up something terrible.”  
Thorin/Dwalin, “Oh.”  
Thranduil, “What about touching?”  
“I don’t like talking to strangers, why would I let one touch me?”  
Kili, “Not to mention the whole naked thing.” Turning to glance at you.  
“Exactly, which is why Boromir is such a better choice.”  
Fili turned back to you, “How is Boromir seeing you naked different from a stranger, you guys haven’t dated?”  
You smiled at him, “He’s family, watched me grow up, seeing me naked isn’t anything new, I’ve certainly seen more than my fair share on him.” Making him chuckle and turn back again.  
Ori, “So, any traditions for post competitions you have?”  
“Mostly just relaxing and eating. Though I will have to get up eventually to repack for the flight back.”  
Dwalin, “If you need some more time we can borrow our Cousin’s plane.”  
You let out a louder chuckle, placing your face against Thranduil’s chest as he looked down at you with a smile, mumbling, “Of course you have a plane to borrow.”  
Thorin chuckled, “Dis took ours to the Islands for the week or we could have used it to fly us all here.”  
You let out a quiet groan as you looked up at Thranduil, “Do you have a plane as well?”  
He let out a chuckle, “My Father does. That’s how he got back home so early yesterday.”  
You rolled your eyes and set your forehead down against his chest again as Kili turned again with a smirk, sarcastically saying, “Oh yes, everyone’s who’s anyone has their own plane, though it was nice to see how the commoners travel for once.” Making the group chuckle as you let out a muffled giggle.  
Fili turned, “You don’t have a plane?”  
You looked up at him, “I don’t have a bike.” Making him smile at your mock-pained voice.  
Fili, “Good, now I know what to get you for your birthday! What style do you want?”  
“No presents.”  
All, “Hey!”  
Thranduil, “You’re getting gifts!”  
Thorin, “Already picked mine.”  
Dwalin, “Mine’s already wrapped.”  
Kili, “How’d you wrap it we just found out about her birthday just days ago?”  
Boromir lifted his hand slightly, “That’d be from me.”  
Dwalin, “Had it picked out for weeks now.”  
Thorin, “Why didn’t you mention it then?”  
Dwalin, “I thought I had.”  
Thranduil, “Mhmm, sure.”  
“It’s just another day.”  
All, “No it isn’t!”  
Thranduil, “It’s your day, we’re celebrating it.” Quickly kissing your forehead.  
Thorin squeezed you a bit tighter, “And we’re going to drown you in presents.”  
You let out another groan as Dwalin chuckled, “Get used to it Love, every chance we get you’re getting a large stack.”  
Legolas chuckled, “Told you.”  
Thorin, “Comfy there Legolas?”  
Legolas, “Extremely.” As he stretched out even more across Thorin’s back.  
“It must be in the water, where you all grew up.”  
Kili, “Hey you haven’t snuggled with me yet!”  
“I’ll leave that to Tauriel.”  
Kili, “Oh come on, even Fili got a kiss and held you through a movie.”  
Dwalin looked over, “He got a what now?”  
Fili shot his brother a quick glare, Kili raised his hands, “Hey, you didn’t say it was a secret, and they’re always stealing them!”  
You felt Thorin start to tense a bit as Thranduil’s pulse jumped for a moment then settled again, as you said, “Down Dwalin.”  
Dwalin, “So he’s on the list then?”  
Fili, “I get a date, I don’t need to be on the list, even you got a date and you’ve snagged her Cousin!”  
Dwalin, “That’s different, we all knew who we were up against when we planned the dates and you just jump in out of nowhere.”  
Ori, “Actually…”  
You quickly cut him off, “Ori, don’t.”  
Fili turned to you as Thorin lifted and looked at you as you buried your face again in Thranduil’s chest, Thorin asked, “Actually what?”  
Fili’s eyes went wider as Thranduil let out another chuckle, “Oh that explains it all then.”   
Quietly chuckling again as Thorin asked, “Explains what?” Turning to Ori who raised his hands shaking his head slightly refusing to answer.  
Dwalin raised his head again, “Who else have you liked?”  
Fili turned around with his eyes wider, “You liked me! That’s why you got so mad!”  
Legolas started laughing softly as Thorin brushed your hair out of your face again kissing your cheek again as Kili wrapped his arm around Fili’s back, “No wonder she spent so long being your bandit.” Then he let out a gasp, quickly clapping his hand over his mouth, making Fili turn to him. Kili leaned in and whispered into his ear, “The day the bandit stopped, you were with Kelli.”   
Fili’s mouth dropped open turning to you gripping his knees, “You saw me with Kelli.” You turned to him, forcing a curious look onto your face, “Kelli who?”  
His face went from heartbreak to confusion, “Then why’d you miss that day?”  
You gave him a smile, “Didn’t feel well.” He nodded and you added, “That’s why I sent it for Christmas.”  
He smiled again, “The yellow scarf?”  
“Mhmm.”  
Theoden quietly entered the room with Eomer who snuck a picture of you four snuggled together as Eowyn tried to fight back her happy giggles as Theoden said, “Pancakes are ready, want me to bring them in here Jaqi?”  
You glanced up at Thranduil and Thorin making them chuckle and Thorin said, “Up to you.”  
You let out another quiet groan, “I don’t wanna get up, but I suppose I should.”  
Theoden chuckled as Eomer helped Legolas upright and Eowyn took your Uncle back into the kitchen saying, “We’ll finish setting the table then.”  
Eomer and Legolas both headed into the kitchen as Thorin rolled off of your back gently as the other Durins filed into the dining room as Kili shut off the tv.  
..  
You slid your hand out of Thranduil’s shirt and hair as Thorin helped to pull your shirt down, gently holding you in place until the others had left the room leaving you three, gently turning your chin so you’d face him, softly asking, “That’s why Dwalin found you crying? You saw Fili with Kelli?”  
You let out a huff as you sat back on your feet, “You’re not going to let this go are you?”  
He gave you a stern look as Thranduil said, “That’s also why you got so mad at his prank, right?”  
You let out another huff as they slid their hands over your middle and arms, “Fine, that’s why, happy?”  
Thorin let out a low grumble, “You could have told me then why you were so upset.”  
“And you’d have done what?”  
“Punched him at least.”  
You playfully swatted his arm, making them both chuckle, Thranduil gently turned your chin to face him, “You’ve meant a lot to us for a long time, even then we’d have taken it much more personally had we known.”  
Thorin, “So is he on the list then?”  
You rolled your eyes, “One date, he got one kiss, you two are the list, between you and Dwalin I’ll be dating half the country in a few months.”  
Thorin, “Just one kiss, hmm.” You turned to see his smirk as he slid his hand over your cheek and kissed you passionately, releasing you and sliding around your side as he slid you closer to Thranduil who did the same, both kisses leaving you nearly dizzy, tingling all over and causing a heat to rise in your center. Feeling Thorin’s hands wrap around your sides and helped you onto your feet as they both held their hands on you to keep you steady, smiling at your weak legs from their kisses.  
You let out a soft reply, “You both can’t just…”  
Thranduil leaned in a bit closer with a smirk, “Can’t what?” Kissing you passionately again, holding you steady as he felt you relax against him, pulling back and gently turning you for Thorin who did the same, nearly making your legs go out from under you. Both of them holding you steady as the second kiss ended, kissing your cheeks as you fought for your words, just giving them a slightly stern look making them both chuckle again. Thorin turned to the side saying, “Let’s get you some food.” As Thranduil fixed your shirt and Thorin straightened your hair a bit, both helping you into your chair, choosing their normal seats on either side of you, sliding their hands on your thighs as Dwalin and Fili piled food on your plate, smiling at you as they sat back down.  
..  
Dwalin pulled his phone out of his pocket, “Hmm…Jaqi, Troy and Tallia are thrilled about your medals.”  
Fili looked between you two, “Troy? Whose Troy?”  
You giggled, “Met him when I went out with Dwalin, they went to college together, same rugby team.”  
Kili’s head popped up, “Raccoon Troy?”  
Dwalin nodded, “One in the same.”  
Fili relaxed again, “Oh, no problem then.”  
He tensed up again when Dwalin asked, “So, any answer yet on that number? He’s asking if you wanted to join them for dinner or something sometime.”  
Thranduil chuckled, “We could invite them to your birthday if you wanted.”  
Thorin, “Or even New Years. He used to love staying at the house in college.”  
“I have no say over New Years, and I think my birthday is a bit too personal for someone I’ve met once.”  
Dwalin nodded, “We’ll have to plan a group outing for a movie or dinner sometime, it’s about time the Rugby team had a reunion.”  
..  
After breakfast you gripped their hands tightly as they tried to slide their fingers higher up your thighs, both having spent the entire meal enjoying testing your composure as they slid their fingers gently up and down your thighs as they fought to contain their smiles as you clenched your thighs together. Somehow both of them silently forming a team to make you blush and squirm, as Eowyn grabbed their plates you quickly slipped out of your seat to take your former spot on the couch only to be slid over as they dropped on the couch around you as Fili and Kili took their spots on the ground in front of you.   
You let out a chuckle as Fili pulled your legs over his left shoulder, gently sliding his hands over your legs drawing Kili’s attention making him smirk and slide his finger along your foot making your leg jerk. Thorin and Thranduil both glanced at Kili as he chuckled and Fili grabbed your leg gently and rubbed it as he crossed your ankles in front of him as he pulled your feet away from Kili. Smirking as he gently slid his fingers over the top of your shins down to your feet and starting to rub one of them, his brother noticing this quickly grabbed your other one and started helping him, Dwalin and Boromir both entered taking their former seats and Dwalin turned his head saying, “What are you two doing?”  
Kili, “Rubbing her feet.”  
Dwalin, “Why?”  
Fili, “They were here.” He turned his head around as he slid his stubbly cheek along your lower thigh, “How do you get your legs so soft?”  
You fought a blush as you felt Thorin and Thranduil tighten around you as Thranduil reached for the thick blanket on the arm of the couch near him and started to unravel it laying it across his and your lap handing it to Thorin who pulled it over his as well, “New Lotion I bought.”  
Fili smirked at your blush sliding his cheek along your leg as Kili started to do the same making you start to giggle as he said, “They’re so soft, I just want to wear them as a scarf.”  
Thranduil, “Alright, that’s it.” As he reached under the blanket pulling your legs up and curling them in his lap under the blanket, curling his arms around them as Thorin scooted closer pulling you against his chest as Fili and Kili turned saying, “Hey!”  
Kili, “No fair, Jaqi…”  
You cut off his sentence as you felt Thranduil’s fingers sliding between you thighs again, nearly reaching just under your shorts as you pulled your legs out of his lap and slid them back down, catching the boys smirk at the two men surrounding you as they claimed your legs again and turned back to the tv as Boromir flipped through the channels as Thranduil kissed your cheek as he whispered in Elvish, “Later then.” Still keeping his hand on your thigh as Thorin did the same on the other continuing their teasing game as you fought to keep your composure.  
..  
As the channels flipped you caught several headlines about you and Legolas, mostly yours being your drastic change in appearance, one show he stopped on went into great detail about your former weight and height insinuating that you had an eating disorder when you were younger.   
Flip.   
Then next was a group of Male anchors on a sports show all commenting on your ass and your chest.   
Flip.   
The next was about who you would be pitted against in the Olympics then quickly switching to you and Legolas, trying to guess if he would claim you by August all wagering money on air that he would.   
Flip.   
The next one started out with a circle of Women all praising your talent then they went on to say they’d just love to tear the speedo off of Legolas.  
Flip. - The channel could not be switched fast enough as you and Legolas laughed as the others all shouted out for Boromir to switch it.

The next started with your old commercial which you covered your face for as the younger Durins and Legolas all told him to turn it up as the cereal commercial played with you and a group of bunnies. You heard Aragorn chuckling as he claimed his chair as Arwen stretched across his lap.  
Fili turned to you, “That’s so adorable, how old were you?”  
You pulled your face out of your hands, “12.”  
Kili, “How come it’s playing now?”  
Aragorn, “They’ve got two weeks and they can’t play it anymore, they have a ten year contract for you on their brand. Looks like they’re still willing to back you as an athlete, which means I should be getting a call within the next few days about renewing, if you’re willing.”  
Fili, “Do you still get paid for them using it?”  
Aragorn, “It’s been paying into your trust fund, every time it’s been played you get a payment.”

After the commercials ended it was just another show with yet another group of men this time though they were comparing your ass to the women near you in your starting positions, earning more shouts as Boromir finally switched it to an old black and white channel settling on watching The Twilight Zone.  
…

You curled between your teachers relaxing as the boys stroked your lower legs for a few shows then you quickly kissed their cheeks and slipped back upstairs heading up to finish packing, as you pulled your last bag from the closet and checked that everything was still in there, turning to the door as you heard a soft knock. Both of them were standing in the doorway, giving you soft smiles as they slipped in, quietly closing the door behind them as Thorin flipped the lock behind him, crossing the floor to you and sitting down in front of you as they slid your bags out of the way.  
Each sliding their hands over your arms and hands, each pressing kisses to your palms, Thorin lifted his head asking, “Are we pushing you too hard?”  
You felt bumps rise over your skin as they both slid their fingers over your skin, “No, just suprising I suppose.”  
Thranduil, “What is?”  
“You’re both touching me.”  
Thorin, “We’ve both touched you before.” Gently kissing your wrist as he stared into your eyes showing the bright sparkle in them making your heart skip.  
“Not at the same time like that. You’re both..”  
Thranduil copied Thorin’s actions, pressing his lips to your other wrist, “Both what?” Sliding his hand up your leg and pulling it so your knee was between his legs as he scooted back on the bed as Thorin did the same, both holding you in place as they slid their legs together so you could sit on their legs as they slid their hands up your thighs and under your shorts cupping your ass playfully.  
You let out a quiet gasp as they squeezed tighter then whispered, “I thought you wanted me to pick between you.”  
Thorin pressed his mouth against your neck asking, “Do you want one of us to leave?”  
His lips started to graze your neck as Thranduil did the same across your shoulder as you whispered, “No.”   
Both of their mouths pressing harder against your skin as you felt their hands both sliding around your thighs to start stroking you above your now wet panties, hearing them both whisper in Khuzdul and Elvish, “You’re already wet for us.”  
Thranduil asked out of Elvish, “We can touch you?”  
“Yes.” Barely coming out in a whisper as they started to slip their fingers under your panties, Thranduil from the back slipping his fingers inside you as Thorin rubbed your nub as he gently slid your shirt sleeve to expose your shoulder kissing it as Thranduil slid his hand gently across your stomach lifting your shirt as he kissed your exposed skin, both letting out quiet chuckles as you pulled your shirt off as you bit your lip to muffle a low moan, seeing both of them wetting their lips as they moved their fingers faster as you unhooked your bra and they both quickly each claimed one of your breasts, cupping, kissing teasing and sucking on them.   
Both letting out a breathy chuckle as you gripped their hair taking turns pulling their heads back to kiss them passionately before moving to the other as you rocked against their hands, each trying to keep your moans to a minimum not to alert anyone else in the house. All continuing until your breathing became quicker and bumps slid over your skin letting them know you were close, gripping their shirts as you pressed your mouth into Thorin’s shoulder as a moan escaped from yours you finished, both still kissing you softly as they pulled their fingers from you, holding you close as you regained your breath before laying you back against the bed.  
Looking up at you as they kissed down your stomach and moved to slide off your shorts as they heard a loud knock on your door, both trying to bite back their laughter as you whispered, “What the fucking hell…” as you laid your head back taking in another breath as there was another loud knock before sitting up and kissing them both, grabbing your shirt and bra as you whispered, “I’m gonna take a shower.” Grabbing your bag and carrying it in as you heard Dwalin’s muffled voice as he argued with Boromir on the other side of the door leaving Thranduil and Thorin to chuckle quietly as they sucked their fingers clean and adjusted themselves before unlocking the door for the arguing couple as your shower started.


	16. Chapter 16

They both smirked as Thranduil unlocked and opened the door, their eyes meeting Dwalin and Boromir who looked at them curiously before scanning the room behind them, Dwalin let out a quick breath, “Where’s Jaqi?”  
Thorin, “Shower.”  
Dwalin, “And you’re both here because?”  
Thranduil, “Keeping the boys out.” Holding his grin.  
Dwalin, “Uh huh, and the two of you might not have tried joining her yourselves?” Raising an eyebrow.  
Thorin raised his as he let out a grunt, “Not without her asking, you know that.”  
Boromir eyed them with a knowing smirk as Dwalin pushed through them walking to the bed, “Then you don’t mind us joining you then.”  
Thranduil chuckled as Boromir let out a quiet chuckle and fixed his collar that you’d bunched up and continued to join Dwalin on the bed as Thranduil shut the door and locked it again, both joining them on the bed for a few minutes longer until they heard you turn off the shower and start to dry off.  
…  
Your mind raced as you took your quick shower wondering what could have possibly gotten them to agree to both being with you at the same time, fighting off the tingling sensation still running through your body as the warm water ran over you. Mentally counting down the time before your flight, soaping up and rinsing off before stepping out, grabbing the towel on the rack and drying off before pulling on your clean clothes, working your brush through your hair and running the towel over your hair again before setting it in the basket and heading out to the room after grabbing your things.  
Your heart skipped when you caught the four of them all smirking up at you, your eyes darting to Thorin and Thranduil who shot you winks as they eyed your tight jeans and t shirt, you crossed the distance and added your things in your bags as Boromir asked, “Have a nice shower?” Adding a wink at the end.  
“It was a very lovely shower thank you.” Smirking at him in return.  
Dwalin, “You sure you want to head back so soon?”  
You caught Thranduil and Thorin smiling at you, hoping you’d want to stay so they could have more alone time with you away from school, “We can’t stay here forever.” Both let out a shared breath.  
Dwalin nodded, “Sure, I’ll go finish packing, only bout an hour before we’ll have to leave.”  
Boromir gave you a quick kiss on the cheek whispering in Elvish, “Details later.” Shooting you another wink as you rolled your eyes, as the door shut again they both slid across the bed to slide their hands over your legs again as you kissed both of them.  
Lee, “Guess we can sort out a schedule.”  
Thorin, “Mhmm, whenever you want.”  
“You’re both really alright with this?” They pulled you onto their legs again sliding their hands over you again as Thorin said, “Are you?”  
Your eyes dropping to your thighs as they slid their hands over your back as you whispered, “I don’t think I can choose between you.”  
Thranduil raised your chin, “And we don’t want you to.”  
Thorin kissed your cheek and along your jaw as he said, “We both want you, It’ll work, the three of us.”  
“What about school?”  
Thranduil, “We’ll behave, just don’t go using that lotion before class teasing us isn’t going to make it easier to focus.”  
Thorin chuckled against your neck as you asked, “What if they make me drop your classes?”  
Thranduil, “Our grading scores would plummet again.”  
Thorin pulled back and stroked your cheek, “Just when we were getting used to passing out perfect scores.” Smirking at you as you chuckled. “It’ll work out.”  
“Are you guys packed?”  
Thranduil, “Never unpacked.”  
Thorin, “Me neither.”  
They started cupping you again playfully as you pulled off their legs, “We should go downstairs.” Making both of them groan as you pulled away, standing to join you, “We would need more than an hour.”  
Thorin leaned in again as his voice dropped again, “We have an airplane.”  
You giggled again, “If we stay I’m not going to want to go back.” Pulling them both in for more kisses, one kissing along your neck as you kissed the other, both of them sliding their hands along your body for as long as they could while you switched between them until you broke their kisses again and they helped you carry your things down as the others all finished packing their things.  
Before they headed back upstairs and grabbed their things as you spotted Arwen and Aragorn both coming down as they straightened their clothes and hair grinning widely dropping their bags on the floor by the front door as Arwen dragged you to another room and cheerfully informed you of their new relationship and how incredible he was in bed, earning a quiet groan from you as she delved further into the details.  
..  
A pair of arms were wrapped around you as you loaded back into the vehicles for the airport, though as you reached it Fili was quick to curl his arm around you as the cameras started flashing, sure to keep you at a good distance from Thranduil and Thorin until you got to the gate, sitting beside you in the terminal as they sat behind you, smirking as you rested your head back against theirs. Fili glanced over at you running his hand along your arm, “Looks like you’re needing a boyfriend.”  
You glanced over at him as Thorin and Thranduil turned to look at him. “Where’s this coming from?”  
Fili smirked at you, “You’re gonna need someone’s arm to wrap around till May, Don’t worry no strings.”  
You nodded and let out a giggle as you said, “Sure, no strings.” In a slightly sarcastic tone making him nudge your arm saying, “Hey, you know I’m not like that.”  
“So you’re not gonna try to be as affectionate as possible in public?” Smirking at him.  
He smirked back, “What sort of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t?” Making you giggle again as you laid your head back again as he laid his head on your shoulder.  
..  
Seated between Eomer and Theoden relaxing and reading through the long flight back before once again buckling for landing and heading to the baggage claim as Fili and Legolas stayed close to your side as more people tried to steal pictures of you, all pilling back into your cars, once again you and Legolas were left in Boromir and Dwalin’s laps as Theoden, Eomer and Thranduil crammed in the front as the rest pilled into theirs and headed back to their homes as you went to yours.  
Nearly falling out as Dwalin tried to free his foot that had fallen asleep, he caught you quickly and gently helped you out as you fought your laughter, all grabbing your bags that were crammed into the back and heading upstairs. Smirking as Legolas led you to the medal case, smiling as you added your new medals up as he happily curled around you, both laughing as everyone else curled around you. As you took your bag to your room got another hug and kiss on the cheek from Thranduil who switched to Elvish and whispered, “Gym tonight?” You nodded and he stole a kiss from you before wrapping you in another hug as you giggled and said, “See you tonight.” As he pulled back kissing your forehead again whispering, “Yes you will” smiling as he went to join the group, you gave a hug to Legolas as they headed home, getting a kiss on the cheek from him as he said, “See you tonight Mom.”  
“See you then Little Leaf.” Making him chuckle as they left with small waves.  
.  
As the door closed you headed to the kitchen and started to make dinner as Boromir had slid in behind you, staying close to your side with a grin as he asked in a whisper, “So? Both of them?”  
You let out a sigh glancing over at Dwalin who was taking off his coat and talking to Theoden about something “Yes Both.”  
“Did they start it?”  
“They spent the morning sliding their hands over my thighs, kept trying to go higher trying to make me squirm or something, then they came up after, I didn’t think they’d both want to do it at the same time.”  
“You wanted them to?”  
Your cheeks lit up as you glanced at him, saying in a shaky whisper, “Really badly.”  
He chuckled as he kissed your forehead wrapping his arm around your back, “Sorry we interrupted then. How far did you get?”  
“Still hands, you guys knocked as they were taking off my shorts.”  
“Damn, Really really sorry Darling. Heading for the gym tonight?”  
You nodded as you added your chopped vegetables to the large pot and letting them boil as Boromir added the chicken he’d sliced to a pan to start cooking it as you started on the sauce feeling Dwalin wrap his arm around your middle and kiss your cheek before jumping in to help finish the cooking as Eomer stood to set the table after chucking a pillow at Faramir and Eowyn, “Honestly you two, the whole trip you’ve been curled around each other.” Smirking as they finally broke their kiss, standing with a huff each to help grab the drinks as you and Boromir set out the food before all of you sat down for dinner.  
Faramir, “So full time again with the swimming now Jaqi?”  
You nodded, “Mostly yes, between work and school.”  
Faramir, “Oh I’m sure you’ll be making more than enough money from swimming and ads to need a job.”  
Boromir let out a grunt as he shot a glare at his brother while you said, “I’ll still work though.”  
Faramir, “Don’t get it, you won thousands the other day, you don’t need to.”  
Boromir, “Perhaps she prefers having a day job between the competitions to keep her feet on the ground.”  
Faramir, “Just seems a hassle.”  
“I enjoy a challenge.”  
Eowyn, “Besides she’ll be out of school soon, she’ll be wanting something to keep her busy through the day.” Giving you a supportive smile as your eyes dropped back to your food while your mind raced with thoughts of your Men, forcing yourself to keep eating,  
Theoden, “When do you head back to work?”  
“Day after tomorrow.”  
He nodded, “Well if you need the car let me know.”  
“I shouldn’t unless there’s a blizzard or something. Any plans with your new Lady Love?” Smirking at him as he smiled through a blush saying, “Yes, we have tickets for a jazz show, probably staying at hers for the night.”  
Eomer chuckled, “Just snuggling up here sis?”  
You nodded, “Might make a stop at the store for some more food later though, you?”  
Eomer, “Gotta get to work in a bit, then heading to Kate’s.”  
Dwalin glanced over at Boromir, “May be we should reschedule our plans?”  
You glanced over at them, “Don’t you do that, go enjoy your date night, I’ve got plenty to do.”  
Both finally relenting before leading the conversation towards the movie they were going to see, the rest of the meal being a string of arguments over which movie everyone thought was the best, after as you started on the dishes you found yourself alone, the silence oddly comforting, finishing your cleaning and shoving your dirty clothes from your bag into your dirty clothes basket and heading to throw them in the washer before heading to the kitchen to write out everything you needed before heading to the store.  
..  
The walk went pretty quickly with only a few people snapping pictures of you as you passed, crossing the half empty parking lot grabbing a cart as you reached the doors and headed inside, slowly filling your cart as you went aisle by aisle, starting in the clothes to restock on your socks before heading to choose deodorant, toothpaste and soaps. Your fingers tapping on the cart as you stared at the massive selection of deodorants unsure of which one you had bought the last time before finally just grabbing one, settling on a cucumber scented one instead of the dozens of other floral scented ones, a huge chunk of which had lavender in them, before leaving the aisle and heading for the toothpaste, a much simpler choice, grabbing another mouthwash as well before heading to the body wash aisle.  
Once again standing and staring at the large selections grabbing another bottle for Theoden and Eomer knowing they would most likely forget to buy it after they’d ran out before finding yours, green apple scented, one of the only choices with out something that would make you break out in hives then heading for the shampoo. Quickly heading straight for the Apple scented dandruff shampoo before heading for a pack of razors for your relatives and Dwalin, turning the corner and spotting a familiar figure eying a new electric shaver with half a scowl on his face, before sighing and just tossing it in the basket hanging on his arm nearly crashing into your cart as he turned. His bright blue eyes sparkled as Thorin’s eyes met yours with a growing smile as he spoke out in thick Khuzdul, “Didn’t expect to run into you here,” walking around the cart to stand at your side as you giggled saying, “Well someone has to do the shopping while everyone else is out on their dates.”  
He let out a chuckle as his eyes scanned over your basket, “Soap, toothpaste and socks.” His eyes meeting yours again with another smile, “Mind if I join you?”  
You giggled again giving him a large smile making his eyes shine brighter, “If you want to, wouldn’t want to keep you from anything.”  
He chuckled setting his basket in the cart, “There’s nothing to keep me from, besides I’d rather be with you. I can give you a ride back too, so get the whole list.” Your eyes skimming over his basket seeing his soaps, shaver and the medium box of condoms before you pushed forward to the disposable razor section just past where you were standing as he glanced in his basket, “The box is just in case we need them later, you’re not allergic to latex are you?”  
Your eyes meeting his as you turned your head, “No those should be fine, if they’re the ones you’d want.” Glancing at the box as you lifted it, “They’re not the ‘feels like there’s nothing there’ ones are they?”  
He chuckled, “No, why?”  
You flipped it to read the other side, “Boromir said they tear if you breathe wrong putting them on, and that the sensual lube covered ones burn, so those are out too.”  
He chuckled again, “You talk about this stuff with him?”  
You dropped the box back in his basket and looked at him again with a smirk, “We were roommates for nearly four years, it was either talk about it and learn some things from his experiences or just cover my eyes and ears pretending like there weren’t full on sex parties going on nearly every night in the apartment.”  
He smirked at you, “What exactly have you learned from him?”  
“Gay men are impossibly helpful when it comes to learning about pleasing men, do you know which razors Dwalin uses?”  
He chuckled at your sudden changing of topics, smirking at you as he headed over grabbing a pack of green disposable razors and adding them to the cart, “Those, I’m guessing Boromir uses the yellow ones, keep finding them.” Glancing back at you with another smirk as he rested his hands on the cart, “What has he taught you?”  
Your smirk grew, “Blow jobs for one, gave me some tips.”  
His eyebrow rose, “Recently?”  
“Years ago, didn’t want to be clueless when something finally, happened.”  
He smirked again as he headed to your side again, leaning in to whisper to you, his voice dropping into a deep gravely tone, “I’m sure even without the lessons you’d have been incredible at it,” drawing in a slow breath to stop the trembling that wanted to run through your body as his eyes ran across your face and lingering on your lips as he forced himself to pull back as you quickly turned your head to pick out another pack of razors for Theoden and Boromir before yours hearing him chuckling again, “Am I making you nervous?”  
Your eyes met his again as you drew in a shaky breath, “You and that damn voice of yours.” Shaking your head as you pushed the cart forward hearing him chuckle again as he rejoined your side, raising his voice back to his normal tone, “Is this better?”  
“It doesn’t really matter what you say or how it’s said it’s just your voice that does it.”  
Making him chuckle again, “Ori wasn’t kidding then about your weakness for Durin men.”  
You rolled your eyes before you let out a sigh, “Don’t even get me started on you Durins.”  
Earning a deep laugh from him, “Alright, let’s start with Dwalin then, what about him?” Smirking at you as you headed for paper towels and toilet paper.  
You let out another sigh, dropping your voice to a reluctant growl making his smirk grow even more at your slightly pained expression, “His smirk.”  
He nodded, “Ori?”  
“Our conversations, he’s got an incredible mind.”  
“Nori?”  
“His devious and sarcastic sides.”  
Nodding again, “Kili?”  
You giggled making him glance at you curiously, “That face he makes when he wants to be serious, it’s just not ready for the Durin stern glare quite yet, it’s adorable.”  
Earning another deep chuckle as his eyebrows lifted, “Fili then?”  
“He’s sweet, not just little kid painting you something sweet, there’s a deep caring behind it, that with the dimples just draw you in.”  
He smirked again, “So that’s what we were up against, dimples and a caring heart.”  
You glanced up at him, “I’m not saying you don’t all care it’s just different with him.”  
“No, I get it, he’s always been like that since he was born, all heart, same as us Durins but somehow stronger at showing it. Thranduil then?” Glancing at you again with a slight pained look flashing across his face.  
“He’s…it’s not just one thing, his voice, he’s caring and awkward and he just gets this look.” Waving your hand in a circle in front of your face before dropping it and looking up at him again as his smirk grew again.  
“So, awkward, caring and a look, and all I get is my voice.”  
You giggled up at him, “You really think it’s just the voice? Thorin, the whole package is incredible, the voice just tips it over the edge, it’s all level between you, you all just have one thing that just seals it all together, just one little spark that brings you out of the mix.” You glanced up at him before glancing back to grab the pack of paper towels, “What about me then?”  
His smile grew after biting his lip for a moment as his eyes scanned over your figure, “Few things, first mainly you have this spark in you, and this other thing I can’t quite explain, just makes me want to curl around you and never let go.”  
You chuckled, “So I’m that bad you want to just curl around me for protection?”  
He chuckled, “No, it’s not like that, not for protection or to possess you, just,” sighing, “It’s hard to explain.”  
Glancing at you after you added a pack of toilet paper then met his gaze with another smirk, “So it’s a snuggling thing?”  
He chuckled, “Something like that I suppose.” Sending another sparkle to run through his eyes as you turned to head for the dairy section, grabbing milk, eggs and various cheeses along with cream cheese as Thorin chose some cinnamon rolls for himself along with a roll of biscuits before you both headed to grab some juices and water bottles then some lunch meats as he joined your side again after adding some for his basket as he asked, “So what all is planned for today?”  
“Shopping, and I have to throw my clothes in the dryer when I get back.”  
“No gym trip later?”  
You glanced up at him, catching his smirk, “Thought that would be a given.”  
He chuckled, “Then after at Thranduil’s house I assume.”  
“Usually they invite me over for breakfast after.”  
“Did you want me to switch back to my old gym time?”  
“You don’t have to, I kind of like the group workouts.”  
“And the breakfast after? Or would you prefer to have our own time alone? We could have lunch when we get back and he could have breakfast with you.”  
“I think the separate meals would be alright, for now.” He smiled down at you, “Can’t expect to do everything together all the time. And I think it would help with the nerves.”  
His expression softening, “You’re still nervous about the three of us?”  
You let out a quick sigh, “Still getting used to seeing anyone, let alone you two, then there’s Fili playing my boyfriend…”  
He chuckled again, “We can keep it slow until you’re more comfortable.”  
You rolled your eyes, “Our pace is fine how it is now.”  
“Keep me posted then if it changes for you.” Adding some chicken and ground hamburger packages before heading to choose fruits and vegetables and some herbs before heading to the registers, your mouth dropping open with a crack in your voice silenced by him dumping his things with yours and paying after, “Allow me.”  
“Thorin I can afford it.”  
He chuckled, “I know, but I’ll be cooking a meal for us so I should pay for it.” You rolled your eyes at his logic as you loaded the bags into the cart before heading to his car after he paid, stealing the chance to cup you as you both loaded the bags into the trunk earning a quiet chuckle and a retaliatory squeeze for him as he added the water bottle pack in the trunk causing his smirk to grow.  
..  
After the ride back and three trips from the trunk you’d finally gotten everything put away as you headed in to the laundry room to throw the clothes in the dryer, checking the lint trap before setting the timer and hitting start as you felt a pair of hands slide around your sides as lips brushed the back of your shoulder and kissing up to the side of your neck as your eyes closed letting out a soft hum as his hands pulled you closer to his body before purring into your ear, “I’d really like to kiss you now.”   
His lips pressing to your cheek as he loosened his grip allowing you to turn, letting out a hum of his own as your hands slid up his chest to his shoulders slowly as he pressed you against the dryer leaning down slowly until your lips hit his, gripping your waist as he deepened the kiss after feeling your arms curl around his neck, the sudden lift causing his hands to slide down to your hips. A soft grumble came from him as you quickened the kiss which caused him to slide his hands over your ass cupping you firmly and lifting you to the top of the dryer, the kiss breaking as a soft gasp escaped you while he let out a soft chuckle before he closed the distance again.   
Your legs curled around his waist as he pulled you flat against his chest letting out a muffled groan as your hands slid down his chest again tracing each dip along the way to his waist and sliding around his waistband and over his back softly, breaking apart again as a giggle escaped you when the dryer started shaking faster as he let out a soft laugh. “I should start cooking.” Kissing you again before lifting you and setting you down gently again keeping his nose sliding against yours gently as he let out a soft grumble before pressing another kiss to your lips and pulling back with a smirk to head to the kitchen leaving you to try and steady your breathing before following after him.  
He’d laid everything out on the counter as you came up behind him, a hum escaping him as you slid your hands over his back, feeling him shift his muscles under your touch and chuckling as you kissed his back and slid your arms around his sides and over his chest hugging him, “Anything I can do?”  
He chuckled again as he glanced over his shoulder to see your eyes barely peeking over it as you stood on your toes, “Relax, it shouldn’t take me long to cook lunch, you can pick a movie if you like.”  
You grumbled as your hands slid under his shirt over his abs to his chest earning a low moan from him, “I’ll just be on the couch then.” Slowly sliding your hands out of his shirt and leaving the room hearing him groan softly as you’d left. Deciding on Die Hard at random and putting it in feeling his eyes trailing over you as you slipped out of your coat finally hanging it up before heading to your bedroom taking off your shoes and socks, heading back to the couch just as the credits had ended and stretching out across it propping your head on the pillow you’d brought from your room.  
When the cooking was finally done he’d served out two plates and brought it to the coffee table in front of you before heading for your drinks and returning to lean down and kiss you again letting out a muffled chuckle as you curled your arms around his neck, your kiss deepening as you slid your hands through his hair while his arms curled around your back pulling you softly off the couch and into his lap. His hands gently sliding down your arms pulling them down and breaking the kiss breathlessly whispering, “We should eat” chuckling as you grumbled again swinging your legs to the table as he carefully slid you off his lap and sitting beside you as you started to eat.  
After setting the dishes in the kitchen he pulled you back to the couch sitting behind you curling his arms around your middle as you both delved back into the movie until the dryer buzzed, leaving to bring the clothes into the living room to fold them. He chuckled and scooted closer to the coffee table grabbing a shirt and folding it, starting a pile for your shirts, helping you quietly until he pulled out a lacy pair of your panties and smirking as he unfolded them, you caught his smirk and giggled shaking your head as he finally gently folded them making a new pile for your underwear.   
Glancing through the basket to find another pair through the shirts and pants, smirking again at the new pair, his eyes darkening at the black thong dangling between his fingers glancing at your ass as he folded it on his knee and added it to the pile trying his best not to imagine which kind you had under your tight jeans. His imagination running wild as his eyes slid over you unable to find any hint of lines showing what style you were hiding under your jeans as he started on another shirt finding yet another pair that surely must expose nearly half of your cheeks under the thin cotton material, adding those to the pile before handling the shirt as you folded the last pair of jeans leaving mostly a few shirts and a large pile of underwear and socks.  
When you’d reached the bottom he helped you stack it all in the basket so you could carry it to your room as he followed you as the movie had ended, smirking as he watched you set them in your drawers before dropping the basket back into its spot beside the closet door and heading over to him as he sat on your bed, sliding your hands over his cheeks and kissing him as his hands gripped your thighs pulling you into his lap and groaning as you brushed yourself against him pressing closer to him.  
Your fingers tangling in his short beard forcing his lips apart for a muffled moan allowing your tongue to dart in and brush against his the sudden contact triggering his head to turn and widen the kiss as he forced his tongue through your parted lips, gripping your hips tightly, your fingers gently tracing the skin along his neck and down his chest again feeling his growing arousal through the thick jeans separating you from it as your hips rocked against him as he cupped and squeezed your ass with another low moan.  
Through the deepening kisses you kept rocking hearing his moans growing louder the harder he got, your fingers slipping under his shirt and gently pulling it off breaking the kiss and climbing off of his lap and heading for the door slipping through his outstretched fingers as you headed for the door and smirking as he saw you quickly shut the door and lock it before coming back to him. His hands pulling you back onto his lap letting out another moan as he kissed you again, and grumbling as your lips left his again before pressing against his cheek and slowly down his neck as your fingers slowly slid south until you were gripping him over his jeans as he bit his lip, as your other hand unhooked his belt and jeans, gripping the material and brushing it down.   
Switching sides you heard another moan from him as you slid your hand under his briefs stroking him, a giggle escaped you as he raised his hips jerking his jeans and briefs down for you before crashing his lips back into yours as you stroked him again as his hands slid under your shirt slowly raising it until you broke the kiss to jerk it off as his hands slid around your back to unhook your bra as his mouth hungrily kissed down your neck and over your chest. Gasping again as you pulled away from his mouth standing and dropping to your knees to take him in your mouth earning a loud moan from him as you starting sucking and bobbing your head, his hands sliding over your chest as best he could reach between grips in your hair to reclaim his view until through his panting and loud moans you swallowed as he finished.  
His eyes still darkened with lust as they fell on you, gripping your hips again pulling you close against him pulling you onto his chest and flipping you onto your back as he shoved his legs free from his jeans and climbed on top of you kissing you deeply as his hands traveled over your chest cupping you while you curled your leg against his side before they slid to your hips tracing along your waistline as his kissing slid to your neck as he purred between kisses, “Can I pick up where we left off?”  
You softly whispered, “Yes.” Signaling his fingers to unhook your jeans as he kissed along your neck again, over your chest as he gripped your jeans and gently pulled them down, pulling back to toss them away as his eyes slid over your body smirking as his hands slid over your legs curled against his chest eyeing the blue lace panties, his eyes meeting yours as he scooted back and gently turned you over on your stomach leaning over you on all fours as you let out a giggle feeling his breath against your shoulder before he gently kissed it.   
His hands hungrily sliding over your back through the dip and cupping your ass as he eyed the blue material leaving little of your cheeks to the imagination, growling out, “I’m halfway tempted to keep these on, they look incredible on you.” His voice nearly enough to shove you right to the brink of your climax as his hand squeezing them tightly again with a low pleased moan as you raised your hips to push your ass up higher for him as you turned your head to see the lust filled dark eyes staring down at you hungrily before lowering himself to kiss across your shoulders again brushing your hair out of his way gently while his hand slid down the center of your back before following the curve at your waist, sliding onto your stomach and lower to slip under the material to start stroking you triggering a soft gasp from you.   
Kissing you down your back again slowly as your moans grew louder as you rocked against his hand, another set of gasps came from you as he gently bit your ass cheeks under the bright blue material, his smile growing at the whimper that escaped you as his fingers slid out of you, quickly sucking them clean before gently turning you again and lowering himself to your stomach, pausing before his lips touched your stomach, “If you want me to stop let me know. I can take these off?”   
His eyes locking with yours smiling at your nod as he slowly hooked his finger under your panties and slowly pulled them off before lowering himself again, quickly finding his fingers back inside you as he kissed, licked and sucked around your core and inner thighs as you rocked and moaned at his touch gripping the blanket tightly as you came against his mouth. After wiping his hand over his beard he pulled out of you kissing over your stomach so you could steady your breathing again before he lifted up again to kiss you only to moan again as you gripped him again and started stroking him, his mouth leaving yours to purr out, “I’m supposed to be focusing on you not the other way.”  
You giggled as you flipped him onto his side and turned yourself laying the opposite way as your tongue flicked against his head triggering a soft gasp from him before his hands gripped your hips tightly pulling them closer as he spread your legs diving between them as you took him in again, staying this way for another climax each before you whimpered out for him to stop while you pulled away panting to catch your breath as he sat up leaning closer to kiss you softly, “Want a shower?”  
“Yes.” He kissed you again before pulling back to gently pull you to the edge of the bed and lifts you into his arms carrying you to the bathroom, setting you down on the counter as he turned on the shower and headed back to you sliding his hand across your cheek, “I didn’t hurt you did I?”  
Shaking your head, “No. Just can’t keep going forever, have to rest sometime.”  
He chuckled kissing you again, “You enjoyed it?”  
“Very much.” Seeing his smirk before kissing him again, sharing a shower before drying off and choosing a new set of panties, a pair he’d chosen for you wishing to see them on you as his hands slid over your skin as he helped you into your sleeping clothes before redressing himself and heading into the living room to turn on the 2ndDie Hard as he curled around you on the couch until your yawning started. Carefully helping you up and holding his grip around your waist as you led him back to your bedroom and pulling him into bed after kissing him and helping him out of his shirt and jeans letting him curl around you for your nap until you headed for the gym, waking before your alarm went off feeling his fingers gently sliding across your back and arms.  
.  
Pulling out from his reach to shut off your alarm giggling as he cupped your ass again before climbing out after you and pulling his clothes on watching you strip and get into your gym clothes and refiling your gym bag before heading out to his place for him to change, being led upstairs and into his living room as he changed, stealing another heated kiss before heading to the gym. As you headed to drop off your bag you spotted Thranduil’s gaze shifting between you two spotting the smile he forced his face to hold as he saw Thorin trailing so close behind you. Heading over to start on leg presses you passed Thranduil at one of the weight benches as he rested between sets, “Hey Big Leaf.”  
His smile grew at seeing yours, “Hey, caught a ride?”  
You nodded, “But don’t worry, it’ll just be us for breakfast after.” His smile coming back, “Thought it might be better for separate times together.”  
His eyes skimmed over your body stopping on your face, “Whatever you want.”  
.  
Through your workout you spotted a crowd of people snapping more pictures of the two of you, all shadowing you through the gym including the women who flocked into the locker room after your swimming laps, biting back your growl you grabbed your things and slipped out quietly before slipping into the men’s locker room. Thranduil, Legolas and Thorin all glancing at you curiously as you entered and locked the door behind you.  
Legolas, “Should I leave?”  
You stepped forward dropping your bag on the bench near theirs huffing, “There’s a flock of women in the Women’s locker room, all with cameras.”  
Thranduil smirked over at you as Thorin clenched his jaw shut, “Well you’re safe to shower with us.”  
The three of them checking that the showers were empty before allowing you in, quickly showering trying to keep your eyes to yourselves with Legolas in the room, with you showering facing the opposite wall from them before wrapping in a towel and heading out to change into your fresh clothes before you all headed out. Thorin gave you a quick hug and a peck on the forehead as he left and you were helped into Thranduil’s car, the meal went by quickly with his arm draped around you as you cooked and across your lap keeping you close even as you cleaned up after. As Legolas headed upstairs to take another nap Thranduil pressed you against the counter kissing you passionately, moaning against your mouth as you let out a contented hum curling your fingers in his hair.  
He gasped as you broke the kiss, “We should go upstairs.”  
He chuckled lifting you so your legs would wrap around him carrying you upstairs straight to his room as he kissed along your neck, slipping quietly into his room and locking the door before laying you both down across the bed kissing you deeply. His shirts was the first thing you’d ripped off of him as he fumbled with your jeans and jerked them off as you pulled your shirt off and threw it away leaving him to stare down at you in awe as his finger slid gently from your stomach across your legs and ass squeezing along the way. His smirk growing as you spread your legs around him and wiggled your finger at him to come closer with a smirk, he chuckled as he lowered himself feeling your arms loop around his neck crashing your lips to his laying him flat against you before rolling him over hearing a muffled chuckle from him as you straddled him deepening the kiss.  
His moans deepening as your hands slid down his chest, his hands cupping your chest and ass as you rocked against him and slid your fingers over his belt slowly unhooking it, his smirk growing as you kissed along his neck undoing his pants and sliding your hand inside earning a deeper muffled moan as he bit his lip at your whispering, “My turn.”  
Slowly kissing your way down his chest as he panted below you sliding his pants down for you, gasping as your hand left his skin to help pull his pants and briefs off before gripping him again as you resumed your kisses, his head falling back against the bed behind him as your tongue slid along his shaft and gasping as you slid it inside your mouth. His hands sliding through your hair as he bit back his moans pulsing as he neared his climax, releasing your hair as he bit his knuckle to muffle his loud moan as he watched you while he came in your mouth, smirking as you swallowed and licked him clean after. His whole body trembling slightly as he lifted you to his chest and flipped you after squeezing your ass firmly with another muffled moan, working through his trembles trailing kisses over every inch of your body spending hours causing you arch and moan under him, first with just his hands before completely stripping you after asking permission then diving between your legs and staying there until you pulled him up by a handful of his hair starting another round of gentle kisses trailed over your body before he curled you onto his chest again for the rest of the night.


	17. Chapter 17

The gentle sliding of fingers through the dip in your back slowly pulled you from your dreams drawing a smile across your face while your breathing quickened followed by a soft chuckle and a warm pair of lips pressing against your forehead when your eyes blinked open, “Morning Love.” His fingers raising to brush your hair away from your face, his smile growing the longer he stared at you, “You’re not sleeping?”  
He chuckled again, “Woke up a few minutes ago, wasn’t very tired.”  
“You could have pushed me off of you if you wanted up.”  
Curling his fingers to slide them across your cheek again with his deepening loving gaze, “I enjoy being your pillow.”  
You drew your arms back from around his head curling your hands under your chin to get a better look at him as he attempted to brush your hair back out of your face only for it to slide back down obstructing his view as you smirked at him, “Really now?” He nodded with another quiet chuckle, “So you would have just laid here for hours?”  
His fingers made another attempt to brush your hair behind your ear, failing yet again, “I can easily move you if there’s reason to, but I had no wish to, unless you’d rather me use you as a pillow, but I’m a bit cautious about that idea.”  
“And why would that be?”   
His fingers gently sliding from your shoulders down your back, whispering, “Then I can’t do this.” cupping you and raising you higher allowing him to steal a slowly deepening kiss that grew more heated until he flipped you over holding in a slight groan as his arms drew closer to trembling, still sore from pushing himself so hard in the gym and your night together, your hands slid across his back while your legs curled around him pulling him closer allowing him to drop to his elbows laying flat against you continuing your kiss nearing the point of breathlessness only breaking as he nearly growled at his phone ringing drawing a quiet giggle from you.   
His near numb lips pressed against yours briefly before he grabbed the phone sighing as he mumbled, “Thorin.” Hitting the answer icon and raising it to his ear, “Morning Thorin.” Doing his best to keep his normal tone through his irritation and smiling as you slid your fingers through his hair to fix it before leaning closer to listen in.  
Thorin drew in a quick breath attempting to keep his mind off of what you could be doing, “Sorry to disturb you but I thought you should know the plane will be ready tonight at 6, Fili thought about having a movie or something around 4 so we can all head over together, unless you’d rather just meet up with us at the airport.”  
Thranduil glanced at you with a small smile, “4 should be good, should give Jaqi plenty of time to pack, doubt she’s finished it yet.”  
Thorin’s brows raised, “She’s not with you?” Slightly confused wondering if you had been dropped off after your dinner and were back home alone.  
Thranduil, “No she’s here, just woke up a bit ago, I can put her on if you like.”  
Thorin, “Um..” Thranduil smirked and handed you the phone.  
Your smile grew hearing his stammering, “You alright Thorin?”  
His eyes widening slightly at your voice while Thranduil gently uncurled your legs from around him to pull himself out of bed, shooting you a smile and quietly signaling for you to stay here and that he was going to get something to eat pressing a quiet kiss to your forehead before turned to leave.  
Thorin, “Yes, yes, I’m I’m good, you?”  
You giggled watching Thranduil pausing as he noticed the bumps across his bare chest, pulling on his briefs and lighting another fire for you, “I’m good,” Pulling the blanket higher around you in your snuggled spot against the small pile of pillows, “Did you sleep alright?” Thranduil grabbed some flannel bottoms and pulling them on and heading to your bag downstairs grabbing it and bringing it to his room.  
Thorin, “Yes, I did, had a dream about you, do you like bowling?”  
You smiled at his question, “Haven’t been since I was a child, only went the once, but I believe I enjoyed it.”  
He chuckled, “Good, good, thought we might go sometime, all the good alleys are a few hours out, though it still might be best to leave it for after May unless it’s a group thing.”  
Your eyes dropping to the blanket over your legs slightly downhearted remembering your secretive position you’d found yourself in, “Either way should be fun.”  
His tone rising happily while he found himself on his feet pacing in a small circle in his living room not noticing Dwalin leaned against the doorway from the kitchen drinking his coffee from his ‘I heart penguins’ mug you’d picked for him at the aquarium smirking at his Cousin’s love struck position, “Good, good, um, so right um, today at um 4, Fili thought a movie or something would be good so, so we could all head to the plane together.”  
You smiled again holding in your giggle, “Ya I heard that bit, sounds like fun.”  
He nodded again as his smile grew while Boromir joined Dwalin with a similar mug about kittens you’d gotten him years prior sneaking a few squeezes on Dwalin only to gain a ‘not now’ swat, unwilling to give up his few chances at eves dropping at least on Thorin’s side of the conversation. “You never told me what I’m supposed to be packing for.”  
Your eyes raised to the door as Thranduil returned with your bag, setting it on his dresser and pulling out your clean set of lingerie that you’d brought over to surprise him, drawing his bottom lip into his mouth to wet it while turning and lifting the matching green lacy set with the lace covered silk bra between two fingers on each hand smirking as he showed them to you questioning if you had meant to bring them. You lowered his phone hitting the speaker and the mute button moments apart, “Thought you might like them.”  
Thorin, “Um.” Taking another small circle to think.  
A rapid round of awkward chuckles escaped Thranduil before he mocked a cough to stop it, “When you get off the phone, I’m taking these off of you again.” Walking over to give you a quick kiss leaving them on your lap and heading into his closet after adding your clothes from last night to his clothes basket, smiling while choosing one of his warmer sweaters and adding it to your lap as you laid the phone down and slipped into the clothes he’d offered before settling back under the covers raising the phone to your ear again switching off the speaker and mute while Thranduil left to fix breakfast while pulling on the sweater you’d made him.  
Thorin, “Mostly just what you’d be comfortable in, possibly add a few nice dresses, like the one from the steakhouse, um, for the party, I did warn you about the um, political side of it didn’t I?”  
“No.” Sliding your fingers over the thick sweater covering you.  
Thorin, “ Well my Grandfather’s a Congressman and there’s going to be a large party at the house with his um, people, I guess you could call them, they’ll mostly be focused on him and we keep to ourselves in the smaller dining room, the second night’s all family the third they’ll have started heading home already so it’ll mostly just be or group, though Dwalin’s invited our old Rugby team, they’ll probably join us for the last day. Good thing is the Erebor’s a good distance off so we could explore a bit relax a bit more too, just enjoy the vacation, and you can pack extra too if you’d think you might want to stay longer.”  
You giggled again making his smile grow larger, “What is it with you and trying to whisk me away somewhere?”  
Thorin’s smile faded into a smirk heading for his room as he noticed Dwalin listening, “I can’t just want you off somewhere to myself?” Pausing for a moment, “Well, to ourselves I should say, can’t exactly be entirely selfish with your company now. Not that I’m bothered with it, just stating it um,” leaning against his door and quickly pulling off of it and punching the spot he guessed Dwalin’s head to be at hearing a grumble and shuffling to the room next door as he headed for his bed.  
“Don’t worry about it, we’re still getting used to it, it’ll all settle soon enough hopefully.”  
Thorin sighed, “I know,” asking with a slightly awkward tone, “Have a pleasant dinner?”  
“Yes, you?”  
“Scraped some bits together and got some sleep.” Avoiding bringing up the hours of tossing wondering what you were doing. “Could, that is, would you be comfortable sharing a room?”  
“With you? We’ve already done that Thorin.”  
He chuckled quietly, “No, I meant the three of us.”  
“Missing your snuggling with Thranduil already?” Causing your smile to grow as he entered the room with a curious smile carrying a tray with two omelets and all the sides along with two glasses of juice settling it down before you and settling down on the other side of it smiling at you again as he grabbed your free hand to press a gentle kiss to it.  
Thorin chuckled again, “Not exactly, just wanted to be able to keep it even I suppose so we both could sleep with you on the trip.”  
“I don’t think it’ll be a problem to share a bed for the trip.” Thranduil glanced up at you curiously as he chewed his first mouthful while you motioned and mouthed ‘the three of us’ earning another smile and a nod before filling his fork again while you did the same.  
Thorin, “Have you eaten yet?”  
“Just sat down for breakfast actually.”  
Thorin nodded, “Right, well um, I’ll leave you to it, see you at 4 then.” Nodding again.  
You giggled again, “Might be a bit earlier, but see you later, eat something.”  
He chuckled feeling a bit lighter at you heading over early, “I will, see you later then, bye.” Quickly hanging up after letting out a sigh mumbling to himself, “Breathe, just breathe, it’s only a few hours.”  
Dwalin opened the door he’d been listening against still even after his mock retreat, “Your plates on the table,” Thorin sat up with a half hearted glare standing and heading to claim his food receiving a pat on the back, “You seem to be handling it well, I’ve had a few arranged triangles and you seem to be reaching close to the ‘happy medium spot’, don’t worry, it’ll get better.”  
Thorin nodded again letting out a sigh claiming his seat and eating his meal.  
…  
You both finished your meal and he made good on his promise for taking your clothes off of you again before carrying you in for a shower before driving you to your place after putting the dishes away and grabbing Legolas and his bags he’d packed already days before while Thranduil grabbed his. “You’re not helping.” Was mumbled by you often enough to keep the two of them in a chuckling mood through your packing as neither of them would decide what you should bring, settling on mostly comfortable clothes and a few dresses along with matching pairs of shoes then grabbing your traveling toiletries bag making sure to add your lotion, zipping up the bag and heading out with them to the car locking up behind you and heading for Thorin’s apartment.  
Thorin eagerly opened the door with a smile that dimmed slightly when he was face to face with Thranduil who smirked at his rising eyebrow, “Oh come on now, thought I’d at least get a peck on the cheek.” Thorin rolled his eyes while allowing Thranduil to pass, nodding at Legolas then accepting the hug you’d curled him into after he’d grabbed your bag pressing a firm kiss to your forehead.  
After breaking the hug he led you inside adding your bag beside his along the wall by the door and leading you into the living room to curl around your back as Thranduil laid against your chest while Legolas chose a movie, through the movie Dwalin and Boromir had joined your group shortly before the rest of the Durin clan filed in curling on the couches around you. Near the end of the movie you’d rolled over as Thranduil was in the restroom and curled across Thorin’s chest for a nap, soon to be curled around by your Big Leaf when he returned, chuckling as he spotted your head snuggling under Thorin’s chin making his smirk grow while Thorin laid his cheek on the top of your head.  
…  
5 came soon enough and you were close to being carried to the car until the whispered argument between Dwalin and Fili over who should carry you to the car woke you earning a loud grunt from Thorin and Thranduil while they helped you up straight through your stretching before you’d gone to grab your bags and climb into the cars Thorin had ordered to take you all to the small airport. Once on the plane you’d strapped in and laid your head back against the seat using the flight to your advantage to get some more sleep as they both gently gripped your hands allowing you to sleep and offering their shoulders as pillows for the short flight just before it landed. Thorin leaned in to tell you softly while you woke with a soft grumble, “We’re landing in a few minutes, once we get to the house we can head straight to bed if you like.”  
You nodded groggily, “Sorry, all the travel must be catching up with me.”  
He kissed your forehead as Thranduil did the same before saying, “Don’t apologize for anything, if you’re tired then you should sleep, the grand tour can wait till morning.” You nodded again.  
Exiting the plane you spotted the row of cars that were waiting for you, turning to claim your bags as they were emptied from the back of the plane and heading for the cars, turning and somehow being the first to reach them, heading for the trunk to add your bag and glancing up as a large hand curled around your hand claiming your bag, glancing up to thank the stranger your body froze as your eyes landed on a familiar pair of piercingly blue sparkling eyes settled into the bearded face of a man nearly the mirror image of Thorin in a charcoal suit and bright blue tie where contrasting Thorin’s jeans and sweater you’d made for him.   
Turning to the group again as he smirked at you after adding your bag to the trunk leaning against the car right before you gently trailing his finger across your cheek and purring seductively while he did his best to close the distance between you, “And just what is a sweet little thing like you doing on my Families plane?”  
You took a step back calling out as you glanced back at the group while he stepped closer, “Dwalin?!”  
You heard a bag drop and hurried steps as he rushed into your view furrowing his eyes at the doppelganger with a low growl seeing him readying his hand to draw you closer to him, “FRERIN!”  
This Frerin person glanced over at Dwalin with a rumbling chuckle and a large smile eying you slowly, “Cousin, I see you’ve brought me a present and it’s not even my birthday yet.” Holding his smirk until Thranduil walked over stepping between you causing Frerin’s smirk to drop into a scowl, curling an arm behind him while he led you a different car seating you between him and Boromir while Thorin and Dwalin both headed for Frerin and going through a small seemingly heated discussion before they’d both joined you in your car after Legolas did.  
Thorin glanced at you with a slightly remorseful look, “My younger brother Frerin, he’s supposed to be in the Blue Mountains with our Cousin Nalin.”  
Your hand dropped from under your chin while your fingers had been shielding your mouth, “Alright, but he looks just like you.”  
Thorin sighed sparking an even greater confusion from you, thinking he’d smirk or something, “I know, we always got mistaken for twins as we grew, though it’s my turn to shave this year so it should be easier for you to tell us apart.”  
“Wait you have to shave? Why doesn’t he shave?”  
They chuckled around you, “We’ve always taken turns to keep it fair and prevent fighting, It shouldn’t take more than a few weeks for it to be like this again though, my beard’s always grown quickly.”  
You exhaled eyeing his face closely, “Fine, but if he tries to kiss me again he’ll have a lovely bruise to match his beard.”  
Thranduil/Thorin/Dwalin leaned forward, “He what?!”  
You eyed the three of them before glancing at Boromir who was clenching his jaw tightly staring out the window tapping his fingers on his knee as Thorin let out a slight growl and Dwalin said, “He does anything like that again you let us know.”  
You nodded and met Thorin’s eyes catching a flash of pain followed by another of anger before he sighed again, “Frerin has a habit of attempting to steal our dates, he must have heard about you from Dis, I know the boys wouldn’t have told him about you.”  
“Why..”  
Thranduil, “Because he leaves women after he’s gotten them into bed.” Curling his arm around your back, “But don’t worry about that, we’ll keep him at a good distance.”  
“Hopscotch.”  
They all glanced at you curiously while your eyes met Thorin’s, “Password for tomorrow is Hopscotch, in case he tries to shave too.”  
Thorin smirked at you, “Alright.”  
You nodded and leaned against Thranduil’s chest as the car started to pull away heading for their home, you eyed the vast countryside through your yawns wondering just what type of house you were headed for that could possibly fit all of you, wondering what the Durin’s childhoods could have been like inside of it. Soon what you believed to be some distant themed attraction or Museum or something of the like in the shape of a massive castle grew and grew until to your disbelief you pulled into the long drive feeling your mouth drop open triggering nervous smirks from Thorin and Dwalin as Legolas chuckled along with Boromir.  
Thranduil leaned in to tell you, “I’m not the one who lives in a mansion.”  
A small squeak escaped you, your voice soon following after, “”That’s not a mansion, that’s a fucking castle!”  
You leaned forward swatting Thorin’s knee earning a chuckle from him, “Hey!”  
“You told me to pack my normal clothes! I packed jeans Thorin! JEANS! To wear in a castle!!”  
He chuckled again, “I like your jeans.” while Dwalin said, “Hey, those aren’t just any jeans you wiggle yourself into, besides it’s mostly about family, we’ll all be in jeans as well most of the time except for tomorrow’s dinner.” You rolled your eyes and settled back into your seat as another large yawn came from you pulling large smiles back onto their faces.  
Thorin, “Don’t worry, we’ll sneak you inside and get you settled into bed.”  
.  
The cars parked out front and a group of people came to claim your bags while Thorin gave specific orders to hand yours, his and Thranduil’s over, curling his hand around yours leading you inside away from the smirking Frerin as Thranduil and Legolas followed, weaving through the vast hallways and rooms barely giving you a proper glance and ending in Thorin’s massive room while Legolas claimed his Father’s normal room next door ready for a long nights rest himself. They claimed your bag after locking the door behind you, Thorin lit the fire while Thranduil piled your bags at the foot of the bed as you pulled your shoes and jeans off leaving the sweater you’d borrowed from Thranduil and climbing into the massive bed as they followed behind you turning off the lamps they’d lit when you entered. Thorin claimed your back as Thranduil volunteered to be your pillow again, both giving you a loving kiss before you all settled down quickly into sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Shifting your legs as you woke, a pair of lips pressed to your forehead as a warm hand slid over your back under Thranduil’s thick sweater you borrowed while another ran over your left thigh firmly. Blinking the sleep from your eyes Thranduil’s familiar sleepy smile came into view as Thorin’s warm body shifted from your back down over your right leg to start a warm trail to the back of your neck. Shifting to your side Thranduil’s hands helped you pull the sweater off of you and tossed it to the foot of the bed before brushing your ponytail from your neck to crash his lips into the newly exposed skin for a trail of his own, raising your leg again to rest over his for another firm stroking through your soft muffled moan.   
Through your mixing limbs and heated kisses fingers had slid between your thighs to stroke just above your panties as your hands slid down both flexing chests to under their waistbands drawing a collective muffled moan. Silently the men divided you in half with Thorin sliding under you and the blankets kissing down your now bare torso between your sliding legs as he shifted even lower through your stroking and heated kiss with Thranduil. Finally under you completely Thorin’s arms gripped your hips holding you in place after he’d managed to slip your soaked layer off of you. A gasp escaped from you when his tongue first flicked against your wet folds drawing a soft chuckle from both men as Thranduil watched Thorin’s hands grip you tighter forcing them to rock above his face making you bite your lip through a trembling breath meeting Thranduil’s heated gaze at your obvious rising lust.  
Leaning in his lips pressed against your ear to whisper softly in Elvish, “Relax Love.” Another soft gasp came from you as his hands cupped your chest through the bra barely covering you after they had slid their fingers under it to tease them. Reaching behind your back his lips landed on your neck sliding the lone standing strap free working down to your chest as his other hand unhooked your last shred of clothing. With his trail earning another soft moan from you as he claimed each of them in his mouth to tease them with his hand working the other. Your hand gripped his thigh in a pause from stroking him as Thorin’s fingers gently found the sensitive spot he was searching for and worked his finger gently against it with a muffled chuckle at the moan you’d released against Thranduil’s shoulder. Taking in a trembling breath you raised up feeling his lips leaving your chest at the gentle tug your fingers curled in his hair gave through his breathy chuckle before your lips crashed into his for a short tangling kiss and moved your lips to trail across his neck sending a pulse through his hardened erection gently sliding against your soft hand starting to stroke it once again.  
His pulse was soon followed by another as your lips rose to his ear for a gentle teasing between soft Elvish whispers to strip and get on his knees. Orders that he promptly followed as you helped him out of his bottoms and left another heated trail down his chest through his soft pants before taking him in your mouth. Closing his eyes for a moment his hand found your hair gripping it gently, working his other hand over your back and just barely brushing around your neck as you drew his hips forward testing your reaction to the timid thrust.   
Rocking faster at Thorin’s urging the grip in your hair tightened keeping your head in place as Thranduil’s thrusts grew to a comfortable rhythm for the pair of you while his breathing staggered attempting to prolong your enjoyment of this as long as he could manage until his soft gasp and muffled moan through his slowing and drawing farther out of your mouth as he climaxed filling your mouth nearly entirely with another soft gasp as he shivered. Watching as you swallowed and made sure you’d claimed it all while his hand released your hair slowly, hoping he didn’t cause you any pain or discomfort through what had been the hardest he’d ever climaxed. His gaze on the still heated gaze form your eyes drew a relieved smirk from him while he leaned in to kiss you at your urging. Sliding his fingers across your torso again he felt the familiar tensing knowing you were drawing closer to your own climax sending his hands and lips back into their teasing trails aiding Thorin through your muffled moans and whimpers as he drew you closer.  
Resting your head against Thranduil’s shoulder his teeth met your neck for a gentle scraping against your neck through the next time your hips rocked, holding his smirk through it his hand clutched your hair to do it again through your hand squeezing tightly around his thigh through the loud muffled moan trailed with another whimpering gasp. Shifting his nibbling to gentle kisses his hand released your hair again as you shivered through Thorin’s easing your rocking to a stop allowing you breathe and calm yourself after the intense climax ended. Raising your leg gently after claiming all the juices he could from you, Thorin’s hand brushed over his face as he climbed from under the blankets to gently kiss across your back, then your front as they moved in a small circle trading spots in another silent conference. Allowing you a few moments to breathe and pull your hair back into a tighter yet still lazy bun between them as their hands slid gently across your middle, legs and arms, a giggle from you interrupted their discussion of hand placement and grip making them both glance at you as you asked, “Are you two really trading tips?”  
They both smirked as Thorin purred beside your ear, “We are both here to please you.”  
Thranduil kissed your other cheek adding in a velvety whisper, “But don’t worry, we won’t be sharing all of our secrets.” Slowly sliding his fingers between your now wet again folds from Thorin’s purr to say with a smirk in Elvish, “Ready for me I see.” Lowering his lips to trail a line over your back and sides, making sure to coat your thighs in kisses as well before he eased you back into the kneeling position above him. Thorin’s eyes never left yours continuing his purr in Khuzdul, “Are you going to order me on my knees as well?”  
His smirk grew as yours did while you leaned in closer to him curling your fingers in his beard drawing him inches from your lips earning a muffled moan from his nearly painfully pulsing bulge as your other hand grazed your fingers across it gently, replying in Khuzdul, “Does it need to be an order?”  
Closing the distance his lips crashed hungrily into yours as your grip tightened around him through his rise to his knees to brush his bottoms down. Releasing his beard allowed a teasing game over your neck and chest before the gasp you drew from him at your gentle nibble on his neck freezing him for a few moments allowing you to lower and claim him earning another muffled moan while his hands slid over the top of your back watching as your hips rocked and closed his eyes remembering the feeling from beneath you.  
The sliding of your hands over his thighs drew his eyes downwards to watch with a smirk and a soft gasp ass you led him through the first thrust. Biting his lip he fought the urge to push past the speed you had set as he heard you nearing your next climax. Watching as you moved through your own muffled moans drawing staggering gasps at the feeling around him while one of his hands wound in your hair followed by another at your sudden blocking of his thrust. Pulling off of him drawing his eyes to you in concern that melted into a smirk through your gasp and muffled whimper, clutching at the sheets below you as  
his eyes met yours, sliding his hand back in your hair lowering his face to your level. Thorin stated, “Bit more to the left Thran.”  
Smirking wider as you said, “Other left.” And suddenly gasped while your eyes shut at the bumps rising across your skin. Resting your head against his shoulder through your sudden arch and muffled moan against it while your hands gripped his thighs tightly through his soft chuckle and said, “Push a bit harder.”  
Chuckling again his hand wove tighter in your hair at your mouth landing against his skin through your nearly skin breaking grip on his thighs appeared then released after your sudden jolting climax his grip gently held you in place through. Lovingly smiling at your body melted against his before you had drawn back for a gentle kiss then lowered yourself again. The rocking in your hips had ceased while Thranduil’s arms came farther into view tightening around your legs drawing you lower yet again. Between your climax and the still lingering echoes of his former thrusting left his painful pulsing to cease when as soon as you’d taken him in again his body leaned forward through a jolting arch leaving him gasping while his fingers clutched the thin wrinkled blankets beneath you. Blinking through another soft pant his body slowly rose fighting against the tingling running through his body at the intense finish before his eyes and lips met yours again after rising while Thranduil’s gentle lips trailed their way up your back again.  
Resting against each other your heads nuzzled against each other’s skin through the timid winding of their arms around you before relaxing again until a chiming sounded from the clock along the wall sounding the time drawing a grumble from Thorin as he nuzzled his head against yours again and saying, “We should get cleaned up, breakfast gets claimed fast around here.”  
.  
Pulling apart you nodded and followed him through to the bathroom after pausing them both to steal another kiss with each claiming a moments hug with you sharing their own endearments in their own tongues along the way to the shower. As Thranduil turned the shower on, Thorin turned to the box he’d pulled from his bag the night before with his new shaver, plugged it in and ran his fingers across his beard and bent to grab a wrapped smock from a drawer under the sink. His eyes met yours and he smirked as he hooked one end to the mirror and the other around his neck as Thranduil set the trash can at the side of the sink. The pair of you watched as he started to shave off the thick beard down to a short stubble, leaving his chin nearly bare dropping his appearance at lest a few years younger, switching the razor off as Thranduil helped him empty the collected hair into the can and removed the smock.  
Thorin’s smirk grew curling his hand in yours after removing your hair tie, leaving it on the counter and stealing a brief prickly kiss as Thranduil followed after in the large rainfall shower opening your body wash and collected your loofa adding a good amount before helping to scrub your back with a smirk while Thorin gave his face and body a quick scrub. Claiming the chance to help you wash your hair as Thranduil scrubbed himself as he asked, “You’re not sore at all?”  
You gave a soft giggle, “My legs are a bit. If there was a gym to go to we’d have to skip it tonight.”  
Thorin chuckled softly, “We have a gym here. And next time we’ll swap positions, try it on your back maybe to give your legs a rest.” Keeping his smirk and his gaze fixed on your long curls making sure to get all the apple scented shampoo out before allowing you to turn and help him with his and chuckling softly as you rubbed your hands across his sharp stubble, “Don’t worry I shave the stubble after the shower. Hot water helps with the second razor.”  
His eyes watched the last wave of bubbles trailing over your skin after you’d scrubbed yourself asking, “Need some help with it? Used to help Boromir shave when we lived together.”  
He smirked at you, “With a strait razor?”  
You nodded, “Has to be smooth, he likes to rub cheeks and hates being prickly.”  
“Alright, we can give it a try.” His hand reached over to shut off the water as Thranduil gently kissed your shoulder, resting his hands on your hips.  
.  
The pair of them followed you out of the shower after your kiss for each of them after you twisted and wrung out your hair and smirked at Thorin who wrapped a large towel around you, keeping one for himself as he passed one to Thranduil. Drying off you walked through to the bedroom as they trailed behind curious to see which set of lingerie you were going to choose. Peering over your shoulders they made you giggle as they poked through your clothes and finally came to an agreement on which order you should wear the ones you’d packed as you pulled out a grey tank top and your favorite pair of jeans from the night before.   
Pulling on your long socks you reached out wiggling your fingers with a giggle making the pair of them chuckle softly as they passed the set over to you and sat to watch as you pulled out of the towel and laid in on the bed adding their choices. Adjusting the bra across your chest you raised your hair up from your back, trying to stop the stream of water still escaping from it. And giggled as their hands gently turned you in a circle with approving smiles before passing you your towel for your hair as they went to choose their own clothes with chuckles as you made them spin for you as well.  
Moving back to the bathroom in just underwear you took turns with the blow dryer between brushes through your long curls after brushing your teeth. Finally dry you pulled it back into another ponytail and turned to Thorin gently stroking his cheek causing him to stick out his chin from the habit while you would run your fingers through his beard. Smiling at you Thranduil’s hands landed on your hips to sit you on the counter as Thorin drew out his strait razor kit, tested the blade and handed it over to you after laying a towel for wiping it clean across your lap. Stroke after stroke your fingers gently adjusted his face while Thranduil sat with an approving smile watching you work as he said, “If I ever shave mine I’ll definitely be asking for your help with it.”  
Your smirk grew making one grow on Thorin’s face as you said, “Hopefully you never have to. But all the same if you need to I’ll help you with it.”  
Thorin, “I don’t think she’ll allow us to shave again after this.” His eyes trailed over your figure and focused gaze with an adoring gaze. “You enjoyed it?”  
Your eyes met his as you drew back the blade from his throat after tilting his head up, “This morning?”  
Thorin, “Mhmm.”  
Thranduil’s smirk grew as he watched a slight blush creep over your cheek drawing him to kiss your shoulder gently and give you a wink when your eyes met after saying, “Yes I did. Very much so. You?”  
Thorin lowered his chin feeling that you’d stopped you strokes with the blade leaning in to give you a kiss, “It was incredible.” Your fingers gently tilted his head back again for another stroke of the blade only to giggle and blush brighter as he said, “Don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard before.”  
His head lowered to smile and chuckle at your reaction and gently kissed you again, “And I don’t remember hearing you moan that loudly before.”  
Your eyes shifted from his to Thranduil as he said, “I have definitely never cum that hard. And for sound you were louder, much louder. And you really opened up as far as trying new things.”  
Thorin nodded with his same smirk, “I think I like you ordering me around, taking control.”  
Thranduil, “I know I did. We can try it again whenever you wish to.”  
Your eyes shifted back to Thorin’s exposed neck again for the last swipe across it, “Try the three of us or the ordering?”  
They both smirked at you saying, “Both.”  
Turning his chin from side to side you glanced at Thranduil, “What do you think, shorter on the sideburns?”  
He smiled at you and raised his finger to point out a level on his hair, “He had them around here before he grew it out.” His eyes scanned over your still faintly pink face, “So, on a scale of Eh to earth shattering how was it for you?”  
Your blush crept up again making their smirks grow through soft chuckles, “I’m not answering that.”  
Thorin smiled larger with a soft chuckle, “Why not? We need to know if we need improvement.”  
You rolled your eyes and pointed the blade between them, “I am not grading either or even both of you together.” They watched as your expression dimmed for a moment before double checking Thorin’s side burns and folded the blade.  
Their hands curled around yours as Thorin leaned down and said in a comforting tone, “We are not grading you here either.” Pressing a gentle kiss to your lips after Thranduil curled his arms around your middle and kissed your cheek.  
Thranduil, “I only asked how we did because if there’s something you want us to try or do differently let us know.”  
Sighing you slid down from the counter you laid the towel and razor on the counter softly saying, “If you must know, it was closer to earth shattering.” Their smirks grew again through chuckles following you back to the bedroom as Thorin asked, “Which part did you enjoy more?”  
“I’m not comparing you two.”  
Thranduil’s hand gently slid along your bra strap before his fingers adjusted the thin lace fringe on the edge of the cups, that was folded inside the cup and smiled at you, “He meant giving or receiving.”  
You glanced between them curiously, “It um. Depends, I like both. You?”  
They both smiled replying, “Both.”  
Thorin’s hand gently slid over your ass cupping it firmly as he nearly purred again, “Especially with the sounds you make, and with how your body reacts to being touched.”  
Thranduil glanced at the clock on the table by the bed and uncurled his arms to gently wave Thorin’s away from you earning a raised brow until he said, “We should get dressed and get our Dearest something to eat.”  
Your smile grew as you softly repeated, “Dearest.”  
Thorin chuckled grabbing his jeans and pulled them on, “You don’t like Dearest?”  
You smiled at them bouncing into your jeans making their eyes drop with growing smirks, “I like it.”  
Sliding your arms through the arm holes in the tank top and smoothed it over your middle as they finished adding their jeans and sweaters you had made them making your smile grow causing them to take turns giving you large hugs.  
Thorin, “We love them.”  
Thranduil, “Wear it as often as I can.”  
Thorin, “Even Dwalin does, and I caught Fili sleeping with your scarf wrapped around his pillow more than a few times.”  
Pausing your eyes locked with Thorin’s, “What am I supposed to say if Fili’s told his Mother he’s my boyfriend?”  
Thorin smirked, “He hasn’t. We would have been called about it. Trust me, this is one place he will not make any hasty announcements about relationships. Durins tend to latch on to relationship status’, and yes, it is a very serious thing to bring anyone home to meet our family. So we need to make sure you’re well guarded at all times so one of my Cousins don’t assume they can try anything with you.”  
Your eyes met his trying to ignore the sting at having to hide all this, “So who am I sitting by?”  
His hand slid over your cheek with an adoring smile to give your nose a gentle peck, “Well Oropher most likely might have said or will say something about you and Thranduil. And with the pictures and random tasks my Grandfather and Father will have for me, he and Boromir can keep an eye on you while Dwalin and I get run around in circles.”  
Glancing down your hand curled around the sweater Thorin offered you, one of his, for you to wear through breakfast as Thranduil said, “It gets cold in certain parts of the house. We’ll do the full tour after breakfast.”  
.  
Stealing another kiss and hug each after pulling the sweater on they led you through the castle to the large dining room filled with the Durins you already knew including about a dozen you didn’t.  
Their faces turned as they noticed you entering between the pair, feeling their hands around your middle leading you towards the table Fili and Kili were seated at alongside Legolas, Tauriel and the Ri Brothers while Boromir and Dwalin were carrying large trays of extra helpings of pancakes and eggs for the table. All of them smiled at you as you sat in the empty seat at Fili’s side while Thranduil and Thorin went to get your drinks and more helpings of the food. Glancing over Fili’s arm came into your view collecting your plate, adding a tall pile of each item making your smile grow as he gave you a bright smile that twitched into a snarl from a momentary glance at the door that made you turn spotting Frerin walking into the dining room shirtless with a freshly shaven face.  
Turning back you drew in a breath collecting your fork to start eating hearing him joining another table near Gimli and another redhead. The younger of the three informed his kin of your meeting Fili and warned his Uncle of the flash of a temper he’d caught within the brief encounter. To which a disbelieving laugh was heard by you while you took a large bite of buttery pancakes to hold back the comments you wished to shout at him. Within moments your men returned to the table with a soft of ‘hopscotch’ in your ear in Thorin’s gruff and slightly irritated before he claimed the chair on the other side of Thranduil mumbling to himself in Khuzdul about his Brother shaving as well. Through the meal you had joined in the joking conversation around you through the entire table’s glares they aimed at the still watching and smirking man across the room.  
Clearing your glass and rising from the table you walked to the nearby hall following Fili’s directions to the nearest bathroom. Drawing in a deep breath you slipped through the cracked doorway, flicking on the lights and chortling at the sheer splendor of this house just dripping through the decor, even in this bathroom the size of your bedroom in your Uncle’s apartment. Making sure to lock the door and handle your business, washing your hands and walking out again to rejoin the group. Stopping a few feet later at the appearance of a familiar smirking shirtless figure leaning against the wall stepping closer to you. Turning your eyes locked with his as he wet his lips and purred, “I must say you are quite an incredible sight to see stuffing your cheeks like that. Nearly makes me wonder just how much you could fit between those lips of yours.”  
His eyes trailed over your lips hungrily as he moved closer only to pause as you said, “You’ve got something on your face.” Pulling back his fingers ran over his mouth, “It’s bright red. And massive.”  
His eyes narrowed readying to say something until they widened as Boromir appeared behind you gripping your raised wrist holding your other arm at your side curling his arm around you, pinning you to his chest locking his eyes with Frerin to say, “You walked right into that one.” Frerin glanced down catching the spark of anger running through your eyes as Boromir continued, “Consider this your warning, we are not the ones you should be concerned about angering with this flirting game of yours. You’re poking an ant pile with a stick of dynamite.” Turning, Boromir gently lifted you and led you back to the dining room lowering your hand to your stomach to say in Gondorian leading you back to the table, “Don’t go wasting a slap on him. His face is far too fragile, never taken so much as a punch before, you’d break him in half Darling.” His hand released your wrist but not before Thorin and Thranduil spotted it causing them to stand and look at the doorway seeing Frerin watching you stunned still running his hand over his cheeks before turning away back towards his room.  
Dwalin stood catching his retreat and asked in a half snarl, “What did he do?”  
“Just tried to be cheeky, set him straight though.”  
Boromir chuckled form behind you as Dwalin asked with a growing smirk, “And why was he rubbing his face?”  
You smirked back, “I nearly slapped him.”  
The entire table nearly snorted trying to hold in their laughs as Thranduil asked, “Nearly?”  
Nodding your head at Boromir, “He stopped me, called it a warning.”  
Thorin chuckled softly, “I don’t think any woman’s come close to raising a hand to Frerin before.”  
“Not even Dis?”  
His smirk grew as Dwalin chuckled, “He’s the baby, not to be harmed or involved in our rough games.”  
“Pity. I’m guessing a few slaps from Dis could have broken his game years ago. I have to ask, how old was she when she had those two.”  
Thorin chuckled glancing at his Nephews, “15 for Fili, She’s a few years older than me.”  
You nodded softly saying ‘hmm’ eyeing the pair of them making them shoot you playful glares asking, “What?”  
Shaking your head you smirked at them saying, “Nothing.”  
Their eyes narrowed as Thorin walked around the table saying, “Let’s start on that tour, shall we?  
You nodded curling your arm around Boromir’s as Thranduil followed after while Fili claimed your free arm. Doing their best not to shout over each other as the whole table gave you your tour adding stories and comments along the way while you did your best to contain your comments on how ridiculously splendorous the entire place had turned out to be.  
Through the next half hour you were led through the massive castle until you came across Oporpher whose smile grew when he spotted you and crossed the large hallway to say, “Jaqi! How was your flight” You look tired.”  
Your smirk grew as you caught Thranduil stepping forward for a brief hug from his Father before reaching you for a hug of your own drawing a soft giggle from you as you answered, “Flight was good. Slept through most of it. Thought about a nap later if I can manage it.”  
His smile grew eyeing you again after hugging Legolas behind you, keeping his hands on your upper arms and asked, “So have you ran into Thrain yet?”  
You shook your head, “No, so far just this group and Frerin.”  
His smile dimmed for a moment and he said, “Let me know if he misbehaves.” His eyes scanned over the rest of the group before smiling at you again, “Well I was going to meet him in his smoking lounge before he starts on the work portion of the trip. Care to join me?”  
You nodded, “If he won’t be put off by it.”  
Oropher’s smile grew and he curled your arm under his leading you to the smoking lounge, nearly on the other side of the house. As he filled you in on his trip out here while you eyed his more casual outfit of a thick pale brown sweater with dark geometric designs across it over a pair of jeans and simple boots. Ending at a pair of thick doors opened by Thorin and Dwalin while Thranduil followed after you in the middle of the group.  
.  
The large doorway revealed a dimly lit room with Balin, Frerin and Dis alongside a blonde with his arm around her. Standing at the side of another man with a bright pair of blue eyes that locked on you at Oropher’s side and dropped the glass in his hand sending the drink across the floor as the glass shattered. Stopping a few feet from the stunned man who took a few crunching steps through the spilled juice and broken glass to stand before the desk he was behind with a widened gaze at your smile that drew a barely audible gasp from Frerin and Dis as it grew. Oropher chuckled and said, “Perhaps next time you’ll answer my emails and voicemails.”  
His eyes shifted to Oropher asking, “That’s why you called me last week?”  
Oropher nodded, “Legolas’ latest competition and Jaqi’s big return to the pool.”  
Dis stepped forward avoiding the mess as she asked while Frerin joined her doing the same, “What’s wrong Adad?”  
His eyes dropped to you again with a tearful gaze, “You’re feeling better?”  
You nodded, “A million times better, I wanted to thank you for keeping such a good eye on me. I wouldn’t be here if you two hadn’t.”  
Frerin’s eyes narrowed staying on you as he asked, “You know her?”  
Thorin answered his Brother’s question, “She’s the one who gifted Adad his Raven chain.”  
Frerin and Dis’ expressions dropped as Dis said, “You’re not paralyzed.”  
You smiled at her causing Frerin to gulp at the second appearance of it again, “It’s been 8 years, plenty of time to heal after really intense rehab and physical therapy.” Shifting your eyes back to his spotting the tear that rolled down his cheek before his short string of questions leading to his eventual having to join his group of political guests for their breakfast with him and his Wife who’d taken the rare chance to sleep in. Leaving only after making sure to promise to have a linger time to chat with you later on along with a timid hug as his oldest and youngest children stared at you wondering how you could be the child that had devastated their Father so terribly with the crimes you had survived leaving a deep surge of regret through them at their behavior concerning you.  
Turning you joined Boromir up to your room again for a nap as the rest of the group got called to mingle with the political guests with promises to meet up with you later before lunch.  
.  
Moving through the crowds Oropher found his Son’s side drawing him off to the side of the room dropping his voice into a low Elvish whisper, “You didn’t happen to clean my room at the house have you?”  
Thranduil shook his head replying, “No, did you forget something?”  
His soft smile grew into a smirk, “Just wanted you to know, when you’re ready to ask her I left your Naneth’s ring in the top drawer of the dresser.”  
Thranduil’s lips parted as he stammered out, “Naneth, You, as in marriage?”  
Oropher’s smile grew, “Don’t think I haven’t missed how deeply you’ve fallen for each other. Just a matter of sizing and choosing the right time.”  
“Ada! We haven’t even had a proper date yet!”  
Oropher chuckled softly, “I’m not saying it has to happen this trip. Just when you need it, you have it.”  
Wetting his lips he glanced away drawing in a breath then locked his eyes with his Father again asking softly, “Why Naneth’s ring?”  
Oropher’s smile grew as his silvery blue eyes went misty, “Because they’re meant to be passed down through her line, and I know she would have loved her, very much. There wouldn’t be another woman I’d ever wish to see wearing it. I know you love her, and it’s early but it doesn’t hurt to have it all ready for the planning.”  
Thranduil sighed, glancing around making sure they weren’t being listened to, “I’ll hold on to it. But no promises.” Turning his head with a growing smile as another judge approached wishing to brag about his own son to the pair.  
…  
The talking and morning wore on you leaving you snuggling with the snoring massive frame of Boromir draping across your back in a well needed nap for himself lasting up to lunch. Until you were woken by gentle kisses to the forehead and cheek by your men who guided you through the castle back to the same dining room spotting the table Frerin and Dis had claimed seats at watching as you were sat down at the far end of the table from them. Claiming your seat Dwalin had already filled your plate for you to start eating as the conversation carried on around you while your men spent the entire time sharing a whispered conversation with you. Dis’ eyes remained on you through the meal and as the conversation around her lulled she drew in a breath making her Son’s flinch knowing she was about to do something possibly embarrassing to the family concerning you. “So when is the big day Thorin?”  
Curiously you glanced up at her then to Thorin taking another bite of your food as he replied, “Classes start again in two weeks.”  
Dis sent him a playful glare, “I mean your and Jaqi’s wedding.”  
Halfway through your swallow you coughed partially chocking bringing tears to your eyes as Thranduil’s hand made its way to pat your back through your breath steadying and your glance at Thorin who’s brow furrowed as he growled, “Dis, this isn’t something to joke about.” Sliding his hand across your lap in a comforting way, glaring at her as she drew in a breath of her own watching you wipe the corners of your eyes.  
Dis, “Oh come on now, why hold off. She graduates soon enough and we can start on a new string of Durins.”  
Thorin’s sentence was cut off as Oropher jumped in, “Now that is a nice thought but she’s already practically engaged to my Son.” Setting down your fork on your thankfully empty plate you took a sip of your drink. The two families erupted around you while both of your men leaned in to apologize only to find you silently giggling with your hand covering your mouth with your elbow on the table as he fired back at Dis saying, “Well he’s already got the ring!” Making his hand rise through his groan to wipe his face only to turn as Diaa, Thorin’s Mother shot back, “Thorin’s had my Amad’s ring since he was a child! Only thing he’s missing is the proposal!” Giving her head a nod. Leading to the continued argument as they delved into the varying plans for both weddings making Frerin’s smirk grow watching your blush lingering through your now uncontrollable soft giggles under the shouts until he said, “I heard they just approved multiple marriages in Greenwood.”  
The group all turned to look at him then turn back to the conversation all in agreement now as Diaa announced, “Seems both our families will get the weddings we wish for.”  
Dis, “But Thorin’s would obviously be first!”  
They leaned in to apologize again as you take another sip of your drink between giggles only to quietly slip out headed for your room as they moved to the window pointing at the various locations they could have the service and reception.  
Joining your sides again the pair timidly claimed your hands apologizing again through your growing giggles as you got farther away from their argument as you heard Boromir and Dwalin following after you while you said, “Not a problem. But I am curious though, how far in the wedding plans they’ll get before they realize they haven’t invited the Bride and Grooms.” Making them both laugh with the couple behind you chuckling softly. “Big day comes it’s all perfect everyone’s dressed, they phone us up all agitated screaming about us being late and we’ll just have to tell them, ‘Hey, that exclusive guest list, even we’re not on it.’ I can almost picture the looks on their faces.” Making their laughter continue.  
Boromir, “They certainly will be the weddings of the century.”  
“Everyone who’s anyone will be invited. Except us it seems.”  
Dwalin chuckled, “Should be the least stressful sort of wedding for the Bride with not being invited and all.”  
“I’m guessing it’ll be all frills and poofy gowns, painfully sugary desserts and long winded speeches?”  
Thorin chuckled again, “That was Dis’ wedding. Can’t stop, on about form fitting silk gowns now for the next one she plans, and something about giant glass blown table decorations shaped like bubbles.”  
Your eyes met his with a brow raised while Boromir snorted, “That doesn’t fit the plan at all.” His hands raised in mock surrender at your pointed gaze turning back to him as the three others looked at you curiously.  
Thorin’s smirk grew as he asked, “You planned your wedding already?”  
Boromir, “Most little girls do, though I haven’t ever heard of one I’d like to share the plans for before. It really does sound perfect. Bit odd in certain bits, but then again she was just a little one when she planned it all.”  
Dwalin, “I’m guessing spring wedding, surrounded by flowers?”  
You shook your head and Boromir added, “Not even close.” You all formed a single file line walking to your bed and lounging out as Legolas slipped through the doorway shutting it behind him making his way to the bed to lay against his Fatrher’s side saying, “Dis’ decided on right after graduation.”  
Leading you to giggle again at Thorin’s groan and to playfully swat his leg while Sarcastically saying, “No groaning every woman wants to be a June Bride.” In a tone sounding eerily like Dis.  
Legolas chuckled, “So you heard that bit then?”  
“Voices tend to carry across marble. Besides, I’m not sure she’d be too pleased with my plans.”  
Thranduil gave you a gentle curious smile from across from you asking, “What did you plan?”  
Your cheeks turned pink as you glanced at Boromir on your right who bumped your shoulder saying, “It’s an incredible plan, go ahead.”  
Your eyes met the pair again taking in a breath, “Well it certainly won’t be numbers making Dis happy. I always wanted it up at a cabin in the woods coated in snow under the stars surrounded by trees with lanterns lighting it all and crystal decorations strung across the small clearing where the service is.” All their smiles grew picturing it and loving the elegant simplicity of it, as Dwalin said, “Of course it would have to be snowing for the penguins.”  
With a smirk firing back at yours, “Yes. My younger self demanded penguins. And of course the dress, “  
Boromir interrupted, “Not all the details now.”  
“Well, it’s not really poofy just a few layers over the bottom, and of course there’s a fur covered wrap to go with it. And the service would just be really rich tasting food, Barbequed and smoked mostly with this deep chocolaty cake just coated in this design on the frosting, I’d have to draw it but it looks like this one castle out in Ireland, from the paintings of it before it was ruined.” Biting your lip your eyes drifted back to theirs catching their nearly entranced smiles as they pictured it, “And there’d be fires burning inside and there’d barely be 30 people there, which Thorin, means most of your family would have to settle for a recording.”  
Boromir, “Oh here’s the good part. Tell them about what else is outside.”  
“Unless they wanted to wait out by the outdoor clearing for the starlit ballroom. Just a stone floor out in the middle of the snow with a few lanterns to light it and plenty of room for dancing for the foolish people like me who’d be out in the snow rather than being trapped away from it.”  
Boromir, “It really is perfect.” Giving you a comforting smile as the pair etched each detail, including you dancing in their own imagined gowns smiling in their arms under the stars as snow falls around you.  
“I would have done anything for it to come true, even hike three miles through the snow, in the dress to the service myself.” Making them both chuckle softly.  
Dwalin gently brushed your ponytail over your shoulder watching as it swung over your back with a nearly teary smile, “If that’s what you want we’ll make it happen. No matter what Dis says.”  
Thranduil, “Troy will be here in two days we’ll ask about renting penguins.”  
You giggled again, “I doubt they’d actually do that, for their safety and so they don’t wander off and get eaten.”  
Dwalin, “Still doesn’t hurt to ask.”  
Your smile grew locking your eyes with his not realizing Thorin, Thranduil and Dwalin already knew the perfect place to make your dream wedding come true.


	19. Chapter 19

Called away again, Thranduil and Thorin left you in Boromir and Legolas’ care, bringing up the one thing that you three knew would calm your nerves as the ideas Dis had formed hit you past being just a joke. Sure you had slept together, been intimate in several ways, sharing yourselves nearly completely, but marriage? Forcing the thoughts from your mind you changed into your swimsuit pulling the sides of your hair back in twin braids and twisting the middle strip in a bun secured with the pinned back braids from the sides. Glancing in the mirror hanging in the closet you eyed the single piece black suit with the back mostly bare save for a few woven straps between your shoulders and ribs and cutouts along the front and sides baring your tattoos. Pulling on your shorts and a tank top you joined Legolas and Boromir in the hall, both barefoot like you but shirtless over their jeans with their goggles and hair caps in their hands smiling as they led you to the pool nearly on the other end of the Mansion.  
Entering the vast enclosed room for the pool you eyed the tables and seats around the competition sized pool fully marked up with lanes and starters perches causing you to look at Legolas as he said, “When I was younger and started swimming the Durins thought the redecoration would be a good present for me. It does help when I can’t sleep, just come down here and practice.”  
You smirked at him laying your timer on a table over your removed shorts and tank top before adding your goggles joining him and Boromir on the blocks after your brief round of stretches. Looking out in the room you spotted Frerin smirking as he claimed a seat poolside to watch you practice as he palmed your timer saying, “Let me know when you need timing.”  
Sighing you replied, “When our feet leave the perches will do.”  
Fenrir nodded readying the timer in hand, “How many laps?”  
Legolas chuckled, “As many as we can manage before breaking for air.”  
Fenrir’s brow rose and you added, “It’s a breathing exercise. For endurance.”  
He nodded again as you three readied, fully expecting you and Boromir to trail after Legolas unaware of your full past, with a press of his fingers absently as he watched your form straightening and flexing before breaking through the water. Moving closer on the flat part of his lounger he eyed the position you were in, arms outstretched above your heads with bodies swaying with feet locked together mimicking a mermaid style in his mind.   
Not near the surface, no, you three had sink to the center of the pool for greater resistance completing lap after lap with Boromir coming up for air every other lap as he lagged half a lap behind you both in your surprisingly darting pace by Frerin’s opinion. Nearly 5 minutes in his finger pressed again at your heads breaking the surface resting against the wall for countless relaxing breaths easing the burning in your body while his relaxed anxiously eyeing the timer as it grew higher and you kept moving. Shortly before readying and diving again for another set of laps at the surface with arms rising and falling one at a time while your legs kicked for the countless laps until you broke for a backstroke then switching back again several times.  
Turning his head Frerin eyed your intendeds entering with the reason for their being called away, their former rugby team that eyed you leading Legolas in another backwards arch before diving for another round of your mermaid strokes while a perky blonde happily bounced at her Father’s side. Glancing at Thorin eagerly she smiled clutching her phone making him chuckle and say, “Snap away, I’m sure they won’t mind.”  
Softly squeaking happily the group eyed Tallia walking closer along the edge of the pool snapping a few pictures of you. At his next rise for air Boromir chuckled and waved in return to Tallia’s wave before eyeing your position and stretching out his foot before you, catching your attention causing you to break for air at the wall as Legolas did the same after you. Turning you spotted the crowd, especially the waving blonde who Boromir named for you making you giggle and raise your goggles.   
Planting your hands on the wall you rose giving them all a clear view of your figure as you stood and made the short walk over to the eagerly waiting blonde. Who bounced happily causing your smile to grow while Frerin asked his Brother why Tallie was so excited to see you, only to nearly pale and eye you again at your athletic status. Off along the wall you spotted the beaming figure of Thrain beside the equally as proud Oropher who had been watching your speed and skill happily basking in the vast difference between your former self and now.  
Reaching Tallie you giggled softly as she rattled out, “I am so thrilled to finally meet you, I used to watch your races all the time! I have most of them on tape, and I have to say your final freestyle back in the last Olympics when your goggles broke mid race I nearly died watching you just lunge ahead of the others! And I am sooo excited to see you competing again, I loved watching the games, seeing you back again, you’ve really improved past the impossible level you were at.” Bouncing again you caught her Father beaming along with the rest of the group who stole the chance to eye your still flexed muscles as you slowly relaxed after your training.  
“Thank you, and if you like I can see about maybe slipping you in with the group when I go back this summer supposed to be held in Rivendell, I know a few people there might be able to help with it.”  
She bounced again, “Oh I’ll be there no matter what!!” Biting her lip she swayed stealing a glance at Legolas then looked back to you as you smiled again feeling Boromir’s arm around your shoulders and saying, “Why don’t we shower and then we can all talk over lunch, I’m sure we can manage some pizza or something for our trips down memory lane.”  
Tallie nodded and smiled watching as you removed your hair cap with an excited squeak biting her lip as she held in her obvious request making you giggle as Legolas said, “How about a picture first. Not many of you around still in your suit.” His smile grew accepting her phone as she rushed to your side and curled her arm around your back smiling brightly as you did the same before collecting your things from beside Frerin’s seat while she lingered at your side through your walk back to your room.   
Parting ways she went back to her Father’s side as he joined the rest of the group in the large living room where they broke into full memory lane barely noticing your arrival until Tallie scooted closer to you in your bare section she’d saved for you three. Fully focusing on you as Boromir swapped places with her to allow you and Legolas to focus on her and her seemingly endless questions that died down when the food arrived and she happily shared her interests with another beaming smile between glances at Legolas at your trying to get to know her past a fan.  
Looking over her shoulder you caught her Father stealing a glance at the pair of you with a smile before turning back again while you felt the heated gazes of your men eying the tight sweater and jeans over your favorite long socks. Relaxing back against Legolas’ chest as he turned and shifted his leg to wrap under your legs curled before you, he relaxed against the plushy arm of the couch wrapping his arms around your middle and holding his smile catching his Father’s lingering focus on you while you brushed your loose curls over your left shoulder.   
Smiling wider Legolas rested his chin on top of your head holding back his chuckle at how happy it made him to finally see his Father with someone who makes him happy in return as well as morphing a somehow unnoticed gaping hole in him much smaller at his strange family expanding. Soon enough the impromptu meal shifted to the projector being broken out to share the pictures they had brought driving Tallie to her Father’s side while Thorin and Thranduil squeezed in around you and your snuggle buddy drawing the blonde’s eye again breifly.  
For hours they played footage from games and flicked through pictures, some which you’d seen, mainly the ones with Boromir centered and Legolas as a child with Tallie bearing their Father’s numbers on oversized jerseys in various locations during and after the games and a few in practice as well leaving you beaming and snuggling closer in your group. Then your head buried in Thorin’s chest as you fought to muffle your laugh when the photos of when Dwalin was pantsed mid game. Bright red and wrapped tightly between the laughing men around you the group stole glances of you hearing soft muffled squeaks coming from you as you fought to end your laughter that only drove Thorin and Thranduil to beam brighter as they fought to reign theirs in as well while Legolas shook from his muffled laughs across your back.  
Switching to the next story you pulled back wiping your cheeks with a soft chuckle turning to face the screen as Legolas added in a few details Dwalin was reluctant to add about the game that followed while Frerin eyed your relaxed states in your snuggling group realizing they weren’t just looking out for Legolas’ friend as he’d first assumed. All making his fact about the multiple marriages to egg on his Sister cemented an inkling inside him of something he couldn’t decipher while he analyzed you and sank deeper and deeper into the list of traits he could see the pair had so easily fallen for.  
…  
Slipping free from your pile you headed for the kitchen nearby for a drink catching a glimpse of blonde hair bouncing up behind you as she joined you responding to your smile with hers. Quietly eyeing the floor you caught a faint blush on her cheeks as she said, “You and Legolas seem close?”  
You nodded at her partial question, “He’s one of the first friends I made when I transferred.”  
She flicked her smile larger for a moment and added, “So I saw your interview after the games. He said you’re like his Mother?”  
You softly chuckled causing her to eye you curiously while you eyed the contents of the fridge collecting the requests as she did the same, “If you like him you should let him know.”  
Her cheeks reddened making you giggle softly as she replied in a partial whisper, “I’ve tried.”  
“You want me to ask him about it?”  
She shook her head saying, “I’m transferring to Greenwood this semester actually. I hoped I might be able to bring it up somehow.”  
Your smile grew as you asked, “You mind if I ask him about you anyway, see if he feels the same? No urging or forcing, I mean you guys practically spent a good chunk of your childhoods together right?”  
She nodded, “I don’t think he sees me past a friend though. Main thing we bonded over was studying up about you.”  
You smiled again leading her back again, “I’ll ask, casually and see if I can’t help smooth things over when school starts. You’ll obviously be joining us for courses and lunches, possibly even a few study sessions.”  
She smirked a bit larger, “His Father and Thorin seem, cozy around you.”  
You gigged again, playfully firing back, “You haven’t heard from Dis, it’s the Greenwood/Durin plan to have me married off to the pair of them after I graduate.”  
Her brow rose, “That’s a big leap from Professors to Husbands.”  
You giggled again, “It is. But since she spotted me Dis insisted I join the family, then Oropher stated I should marry Thranduil and it all snowballed from there.”  
She giggled softly, “At least it might keep her from trying to set me up with Fili again.”  
You smiled larger playfully tapping her arm, “I would gladly take the heat off you this year.” Making her giggle as well. Entering again you smiled and passed the drinks out to your snuggle buddies and reclaimed your seat eyeing the group as the conversation lulled as the team finished their lists of how Thorin and Frerin couldn’t be mistaken for each other on the field with their vastly different styles. Sliding back into your former spot you smirked as Thorin turned to relax against your chest holding your arms across his chest while Thranduil rested his hand along the side of your thigh against the back of the couch hidden from view as you felt a shifting of eyes towards you.  
Thrain’s large smile grew as he turned to ask, “Jaqi, your younger, Brother, was it? Does he swim as well?”  
Your smile grew as the younger Durins, not counting the Ri brothers eyed you curiously at this first hearing of a sibling, “For fun, not competitively. He’s still between surgeries on his ears so the pressure isn’t the best thing right now.”  
Oropher, “Has he had very many surgeries?”  
“All together, there was the one for his heart after he was born, but that’s healed now and he had his first one was last month just before Christmas to help adjust him to the white noise with the implants. His next one’s next week for the full range of hearing. They’re saying it should give him perfect range after.”  
Thrain, “Sounds like quite a surgery, does he stay with you and your Uncle?”  
You shook your head, “No, he’s still in Rohan with my Cousin Theodred to keep up with his Doctors, but they’re moving out here next month after the surgery. Theodred got offered a transfer.”  
Frerin, “All those specialists must be expensive.”  
You smiled, “The winnings from the games I went to paid them all off, and my endorsement contracts are up for consideration so that money will help with the follow up exams.”  
Frerin’s lips parted, “So all that money, just..”  
Your eyes locked with his, “He’s my baby Brother, whatever he needs I’ll manage it no matter how hard I have to work for it. Besides If I get another set of gold in the Olympics he’ll have a nice set up for school when he’s old enough.”  
Frerin, “Still..”  
“He’s 7 years old and he’s never heard my voice let alone anything else, all because he was born too early. Now, he’ll get a chance to do anything he wishes. Money is always easily attained, he’s my family.”  
Dis, “Why aren’t you spending New years with him then?”  
“They flew out for a ski trip out past Gondor.”  
Thrain, “When’s his next surgery?”  
“Next week.”  
Thrain, “Need a flight out there?”  
You smiled, “I already have my tickets booked, thank you though.”  
He smiled larger, “Let us know if you change your mind.”  
You nodded and Oropher brought up his own rugby history with Thrain making you smile at the tradition of their mingled families. Shifting higher against your chest Thorin turned his head to whisper in your ear in hushed Khuzdul, “I managed to set up a date for us after this. So I’ll be sneaking you away here in a bit.”  
Your lips curled into another smile as he snuck a peck on your cheek before you replied near his ear in Khuzdul, “And just where are we sneaking to?”  
He chuckled softly purring back, “You’ll see.”  
..  
While the group left to view the families trophy room Thorin gently gripped your hand whispering, “Ready?”  
You smiled and glanced at Thranduil who snuck a moment to lean in and whisper in Elvish, “Have fun. I’ll see you after.” Pecking your cheek and rejoining the group as you followed Thorin to grab your boots and coats, hats and scarves.  
Smirking widely Thorin shut the door behind you quickly turning you and stealing a brief kiss making you giggle and ask, “How long have you been planning this?”  
His smile grew, “Since Fi stole my date.”  
Smiling back at him you helped him loop his scarf around his neck stealing a chance to kiss him again before he led you past the kitchens through the back door holding the basket he’d prepared earlier. Smiling at you again in his glance at you he fought the urge to kiss you again, choosing to grip your hand tighter after you adjusted your hat and pulled on your gloves for the trek through the snow for a short distance until you reached the garage. Strapping the basket on the back of a waiting four wheeler you giggled as he helped you climb on the back before climbing on before you and making the drive through the cleared path enjoying the trip with you curled around his back.  
Soon enough the snow and trees around you parted revealing an idyllic cabin up on a peak making your smile widen as it perfectly fit the cabin you’d described for your dream wedding. After parking Thorin climbed off first then helped you off after chuckling at your smirk and smiling after you asked, “You sure you planned this spot before yesterday?”  
Collecting the basket he looped his fingers on his free hand between yours leading you inside, “There’s another reason I brought you here for our date. You’ll see. The fact it’s the setting for your dream wedding is just a bonus.”  
With the sliding of his thumb over your fingers his smile grew as you stared into his now glowing eyes in the falling sunlight for the brief moment before he led you through to the kitchen, setting the basket and you on the counter making you giggle before he lit the fire in the living room and returned to your side stealing another kiss with a content hum. Pulling back after, against your trying to hold him in it longer to start the meal, adding it to the preheated oven and returning to kiss you again.   
Sliding his hands over your cheeks he gently nipped at your lip making drawing a giggle from you that soon muffled with his lips crashing into yours. Working his lips against yours as his head slowly tilted through your tight grip on his scarf pulling you closer to deepen the kiss working your tongue against his only to grumble at his pulling back again to say, “Before we get carried away, I want to show you something.”  
You smirked sliding your fingers along his shirt through his open jacket, “I am eager to see it.”  
Chuckling again with a wide smile he helped you down, “That, Darling, will have to wait.” Pressing a gentle kiss to your cheek, showing you through the cabin smiling wider as you curled around his arm. Guiding you through a back hall filing with the last of the light reflecting small beams through an open doorway, that when you reached it you saw the massive Mithril tree sculpture used as a beam holding up the roof above coated in small dangling name tags in Dwarvish Runes coating the branches spreading across the ceiling. Looking up you eyed a few of the names as Thorin said, “The Durin family tree,” with a gentle hand on your back he led you a few feet over before drawing a small box from his jacket pocket and held it out before you. Meeting his eyes your lips parted and watched as his smile deepened, “This is why I brought you here.”  
Pointing at the box you said, “Please tell me there isn’t a ring in that box.”  
Chuckling softly he smiled at you again nearly purring, “No ring. I wouldn’t dare rush you on that.” Opening the box a small glint of light hit the small tag with a bell attached to it you gently pulled out with a soft smile reading your name etched out in Ancient Elvish Runes, “Boromir helped with the etchings so we got it right.”  
Meeting his eyes you asked, “Why are you giving me this?”  
His eyes left yours to fall to the small tag in your hand, “Because, You’re family. No matter what happens your name belongs with ours.” Looking up again he caught the light glint in the tear that slid down your cheek as you smiled up at him and closed the distance between you curling around his chest widening his smile while he held you tightly and kissed the crown of your head. Pulling back you smiled as he wiped your cheeks and pointed up to a single tag dangling beside two others from a small metal bar with loops for each, “Hook it to that one.” Gently turning, gripping your hips and raised you to sit on his shoulder watching as you turned the tag he pointed out with a soft smile.  
“Darer?”  
He chuckled softly replying, “My name.”  
You glanced down catching his glowing gaze, “So if we break up does this mean I get bumped off?”  
He smirked at you, “No. Your name stays. The yellow ribbon is Dwalin’s Boromir’s name’s been attached to it since college. They spent years apart, but he’ll always be family, so add your name, and hook it to the one on the pale green ribbon too.”  
Reaching up you eyed the tag with Ancient Elvish reading, “Vigorous Spring and green leaf.” Under a higher knotted Parental tag marked, “Tall Beech Tree” bearing a tag marked “Lilly”. Carefully you followed his instruction dangling your name from Thorin’s and attaching Thranduil’s with the same loop with a soft smile before releasing it and asking, “What’s the bell for?”  
With firm hands on your hips he easily lowered you and smiled at you saying, “Family tradition, for marking the merging of families. Now, hypothetically, were you to have a child with one of us the bell would be added to their mobile and their names take the place of the bell.”  
You smirked up at him, “So no ring but you’re expecting children?”  
He chuckled softly, “Like I said, it’s tradition. No expectations.” Lifting his hands again he wiped your next set of tears glancing up at your tag reflecting the light hooked between theirs and easing against his chest again when he curled around you for another hug, “When he reaches 12 your Brother can be added as well if he wishes to. Both of you will always be welcome and loved by our clan.”  
His lips pressed to your head again as you mumbled, “You have no idea what this means to me.”  
Gently he tilted your head back and rested his forehead against yours, “I could say the same to you.” Releasing you he led you back through the cabin to the kitchen to finish the meal and ask, “Are you going alone out to Rohan?”  
You shook your head, “Eomer, Thoeoden and Eowyn are coming too.”  
His smile grew as he carried the meal to the already set table that brought a smile to your face claiming your chair as he pulled it out for you stealing another peck on your cheek. “Is he excited?”  
Your eyes met his when he returned with a bottle of wine he was uncorking with a smile at you making yours widen, “And nervous. Unsure to learn everything again, to match the sounds with what he knows.” Your eyes trailed the wine as he filled your glass before his then served out the meal onto your plates and finally claimed his seat at your side, “He told me he can’t wait to hear what I sound like.”  
Wetting his lips he eyed you taking your first bite of the meal saying, “I’m sorry about Frerin’s comments about your winnings, “Honestly I think it’s an impossibly selfless thing to do.”  
Swallowing you wet your lips and replied, “If I hadn’t egged my Father on-..”  
His hand rested on yours, “None of that is your fault.”  
“I know. I didn’t help, that’s all I meant. It was going to happen either way, I just hoped Jax would be spared from any pain. Which he was, not counting surgeries at least, but thankfully he wasn’t sicker, so it was just a few.”  
His smile grew as he raised his glass making you grab yours to tap against his as he said, “I for one cannot wait to meet him, and see the two of you together.” Making you smile as you accepted the toast and sipped on the wine.  
Keeping his eyes locked on you his smile deepened through the meal as you talked and joked through the entire meal that finally ended leaving you helping him clear up after finishing your wine. Still giggling from his last joke you turned as his arms looped around you, reaching up your fingers gently brushed along his short stubble bringing a smirk to his face as he watched the firelight dancing in your eyes. Sliding your arms around the back of his neck you smiled at his lips pressing to the tip of your nose, while you said, “I was thinking, maybe we can alternate weeks or something for staying over after gym stops.”  
“If you like.” Catching the flash of being unsure in your eyes, “We’ll figure it out, and if you change your mind we can go back to how it was originally.”  
You nodded, “Just, thinking of how it’ll work with all my courses.”  
“We would never sit in the way of your education. If you need a break at any time just let us know.” Stroking your cheek his smile grew before he gently kissed your lips again, “Now, time to get back, can’t keep you out all night, Dis’ planned the drinks and float event.” Your brow rose making him chuckle claiming your hand to help you redress as you did the same and joined him on the walk out with the basket, “Alcohol and ice cream. Another of our traditions.”  
.  
Giggling again you snuggled against his back feeling him pat your hands lovingly before starting the drive back and guiding you back to leave your extra layers in your room, joining the few others from his clan who had snuck away when you had. All eyeing the vast room you smiled joining Thranduil’s side catching Tallie’s growing smile when she spotted you. With a gentle arm curled around your back Thranduil switched to Elvish to ask, “Enjoy your trip?”  
Smiling up at him you nodded, “Thorin had me add my name to their tree.”  
Thranduil’s smile grew looking at you, “I’ll have to sneak up there myself some time to see our names joined together.”  
“You knew?”  
He nodded, “Tradition, you have to get permission from all parties involved.” Smiling larger Frerin’s eyes once again scanned over you and watched as you curled your arms around Thranduil’s middle for a brief tight hug allowing him to curl around you in return and kiss the top of your head. Pulling back only to claim the shot glass of whiskey and the other with ice cream Legolas passed to each of you from the tray he was carrying, keeping his glass of ice cream to snack on happily saying, “Be happy you missed dinner. Something lacking from the stroganoff.”  
Thorin chuckled as Dwalin leaned over to rumble softly, “Nope, that’s just Dis’ way of cooking it, either it’s burned or bland.” Making you smirk catching her gaze eyeing your glasses only to smirk as you downed the whiskey and started on the ice cream. Soon finishing it as you and the elders went through the rounds of a brief drinking game that ended at Dis’ order as the men were getting too carried away with their drinking becoming too rowdy.  
.  
Glancing over Thorin and Thranduil spotted your empty chair and searched the room only to go to Thorin’s room in search of you, happily spottig you on the bed watching a courtroom reality show beside Legolas, Dwalin and Boromir holding a large tub of swirled chocolate/vanilla ice cream and two small jars of chocolate and caramel drizzle you were sharing. Turning your heads they smiled at your giggle holding your spoon in your mouth at their growing smirks and slightly swaying approach claiming a spoon each from the bunch of extras to help you enjoy the dessert. Nearing the end of the next episode Dwalin’s drooping head brought Boromir to kiss your cheek and carry his beau to bed with Legolas’ help who couldn’t contain his yawns any more.  
Rising from the bed Thorin swayed his way over to the door to lock it, returning to see you pouring more of the chocolate drizzle on the last clump of ice cream as Thorin said, “Dis will have been searching for these.”  
“There were 12 others, she won’t have missed it, besides it was half full when I grabbed it.”  
Licking the speck of caramel from his finger Thranduil smiled eyeing your bare circle of flesh around your neck visible above your sweater. Setting his spoon aside his fingers eased through your hair working it into a long braid, claiming the hair tie you always kept around your wrist you passed to him before claiming his spot at your side. Filling his spoon with more of the caramel his free fingers brushed your sleeve from your shoulder gaining Thorin’s attention draining the spoon to pour along your skin only to claim it after forming a hickey where it was while Thorin claimed the chocolate to do the same.  
Once again filling with light your shared room appeared as if a sugar bomb exploded with the syrups smudged along the wrinkled sheets and a few spots on your skin the pair had forgotten to claim with your clothes spread all over the floor around the bed. Lifting up on your elbows a pair of grumbles sounded out at your shifting, from the men draped across your back. Looking over your bare back under them at your relaxing again they smirked spotting two sections they had missed only to start up your game again through their attempts to clean it of of you. Staying in bed for that round only to climb out to continue in the shower and remake the bed only to mess it all up again.


	20. Chapter 20

Stretched out on your back you giggled again at Thorin’s stubble sliding along your neck between gentle pecks from his warm lips grazing across your skin with his hands sliding across your middle. While Thranduil’s nose eased against yours before claiming another kiss from you through a muffled giggle as his hand grazed along your thighs enjoying the silky feeling under his fingers. Pulling back the pair of them rested their heads against yours through your growing smiles while their arms shifted to lay across your middle as your hands slid over their arms while you said, “I was thinking.”  
Their smiles grew pulling their heads back to look at you relying with a soft, “Hmm?”  
________________________________________  
“You said there’s a full day for you both, and then the party and the confetti and all that, but after.”  
You giggled as their smirks grew and Thorin nodded saying, “I’m liking it so far.”  
Smiling wider you fought to reign the expression in at their growing grins, “It’s cheesy and you might not want to but it snowed and it’s due for more so, could we go for a walk, stargaze maybe with some hot cocoa maybe?”  
Their smiles grew as your cheeks turned a soft shade of pink before Thranduil said, “I think it sounds perfect.”  
Thorin nodded, “Possibly a movie after, just curl up?”  
You nodded and they both leaned in to kiss your cheeks as Thranduil purred against your ear, “Perfect way to start the New Year, curled up around you.”  
Catching your glance between them Thorin kissed your cheek then slid his curled fingers along it saying, “Absolutely perfect.” Kissing your cheek again, “Besides with both of us you’ll be twice as warm.” Giggling softly you bit your lips as they curled tighter around you sliding their legs over yours and kissing your cheeks again.  
Thranduil raised his head again as he said, “Any other ideas?”  
You shook your head, “Not right now.” Glancing between them you asked, “So do I get to see you two at all today?”  
Thorin sighed, “Most likely around lunch time, they’ve packed the day, some big story this year on Adad’s work and home life.”  
His smile grew as you smirked saying, “All about the proud Durin clan then.”  
Even through your smile they saw the flicker of pain in your eyes making Thranduil add, “Which you’re a part of now, Jax too.” Easing his fingers through your hair brushing the stray pieces from your face.  
Thorin added with another stroke of your cheek, “No one can say otherwise.”  
You nodded asking, “Is it, what Frerin said, is it really that hard to believe I would want to spend the winnings helping my Brother?”  
They both shook their heads softly saying no before Thorin added, “Frerin didn’t have to growing up. He was the baby, the one always being protected. He might not have understood at first but he will.”  
Thranduil, “Back in college, we won this tournament and we each got checks for it and he bought this awful-.”  
Thorin chuckled as he did adding, “What was it even made of, some polyester wool blend suit.”  
Thranduil, “Bright blue, just awful. Had a big date for the celebration when we got back to school, and he was so, not pissed, but just mad that I didn’t go out and buy a new one too. He spent years ragging on me about my worn clothes, but we hadn’t seen each other for years since we were little so he didn’t remember me mentioning Legolas.”  
Thorin chuckled again, “Thran comes In with Leg on his hip to the next practice to play with Tallie, Oropher was out on some case and Troy offered to share his sitter so they could practice and Frerin just got this look of just, oh. He’s a bit slow when it comes to putting others first, but even past the dating bits and his temper and his massive ego, he cares about the people close to him.”  
“You really paint a different picture than how you’ve all acted since we got here.”  
Thranduil, “That is because we all want to keep you happy and make sure he doesn’t bother you.”  
Thorin, “I think he’s coming around though, realizing you’re no the type of girl he’d assumed us to bring with us.”  
Your brows rose, “And just what type might that be?”  
They both glanced at each other then back to you and said, “Frivolous.”  
Thranduil, “Our taste in women hasn’t really been the best before you.”  
Thorin nodded, “Mine especially. Even Dis’ noticed you’re not just an incredible outward package to be shoved at someone.”  
Your eyes narrowed through your giggle, “Is that before or after she started planning our wedding?”  
They both chuckled softly and Thorin added, “After, but even just learning you’re the one our Adad kept telling us about when he reigned us in closer together her image of you changed.”  
“What exactly did he tell you?”  
Thorin, “Home invasion, you were badly hurt. We knew it was you, our Adads were all over the news about it, handling the case with the Impossible Olympian. Made the medical verdict all the more painful to hear.”  
Thranduil, “My Ada was the same, they both kept to what was put out, didn’t spill any further details. Just pulled me and Legolas closer to him.”  
“So it’s just you two, and Dwalin that knows.” They nodded, “Okay.”  
Thorins fingers brushed along your cheek again, “Why do you ask?”  
“If he knew would he say anything?”  
They shook their heads and Thorin said, “If he knew the full story he wouldn’t dare say anything.”  
“I, I just can’t have any chance of Jax knowing, if at all at least till he’s older.”  
Thranduil, “Our Adas, your case broke them, no other way to say it.”  
Thorin, “We spent our lives looking up to these men and what happened was so painful, knowing what happened, we get it. And for them to hold it in for all these years, since they’ve seen you healthy again, we’ve all seen the shift in them.”  
Thranduil, “Ada’s not in his suit, of course he still packed his tie for tonight for the pictures going in the story but still, huge step for him. If everyone found out, no one would go spreading it around.”  
“Good.”  
Smiling larger they both accepted your kisses that paused as Thorin’s phone sounded on the bedside table earning a grumble from him as he reached for it and read, “Ki says Dis’ scheduled a spa day for the ladies. So you her, Tauriel and Tallie.”  
The corner of your mouth quirked up remembering your conversation from the day before, eagerly giving them both a gentle poke with your fingers you said, “Oooh, you won’t guess, well you might, but anyway, you won’t guess what Tallie told me yesterday.”  
Their brows rose as they each threw out equally as absurd guesses with Thorin’s being she’s taking up the family tradition in Rugby, while Thranduil’s had to do with her joining the circus.  
Giggling softly you said, “No and no, she mentioned she’s transferring to our school this semester.”  
Both of them smirked, Thranduil chuckled saying, “Legolas will be thrilled to hear that.”  
Your smile grew, “Really, why?”  
He chuckled as you gently poked his side again replying, “They’ve been trapped in the puppy love stage for years now.”  
Thorin, “Surprised he hasn’t tried asking her out yet, though they have know each other for years now, probably didn’t want to risk it.”  
Thranduil smirked spotting the smile you were trying to reign in, “Why?”  
“She might have mentioned it to me that she liked him.”  
Their smirks grew in return as Thorin said, “And you’re going to push them together?”  
Your head shook, “Tallie said she thought a transfer would be good so she could ask, when she felt ready.”  
Thranduil chuckled, “Well it won’t take much doing to get him to if she’s going to be right there each day.”  
Thorin chuckled again catching your smile to say, “I didn’t expect you to bond so quickly to her.”  
You giggled softly and they caught your blush creeping back, “It’s silly, but, I never really had any equals my age. I mean, I was eight when I started competing internationally and that was against 14-30+ year olds. I was home schooled mostly until Theoden got me. I was marked as their equal, so traveling and competing I was always put aside as too young but not too young at the same time. And now after eight years, I mean, Legolas is a few years younger than me, if we both make it to the Olympics it’ll be the first time I’ll be competing with athletes my age, as equals, I won’t just be this child phenom anymore. And with your Nephews, other than Ori and Nori they didn’t know about my swimming at all, just me. It’s absolutely ridiculous to be so giddy about it, but I actually have friends.”  
Thorin, “That’s not ridiculous at all.”  
Thranduil, “It really does show, how much you’ve opened up since the semester started.”  
Your eyes shifted to the phone again as it buzzed making you sigh and say, “Fine, I’m getting up.” Sliding your hand around the back of their necks kissing them each and joining them on your crawl to the edge of the bed and over to your bags to select your clothes, each choosing jeans and sweaters. Starting to dress you caught a glimpse of their backs eyeing the Elk’s between Thranduil’s shoulders and the Raven between Thorin’s making you ask, “Did you get tattooed together?”  
They both glanced at you with smirks and chuckles before Thranduil said, “Yes. Part of one of our celebrations, group trip to the buzz hut.”  
Thorin chuckled, “This tacky little place with this-.”  
“Green awning and the flamingoes everywhere inside.” They both nodded, “Boromir took me there for mine. Dournn did mine.”  
Their smiles grew as Thranduil chuckled saying, “Can’t believe he’s still there.”  
“Well Boromir sort of called him from retirement for me.”  
Thorin chuckled, “Well he is the best around for our style or tattoos.” Glancing up at him you giggled against his lips as he bent to grab and lift you through his stolen kiss before he turned you to accept Thranduil’s before setting you down again and saying, “Can’t wait until tonight.”  
They both smiled at you sneaking glances as you three dressed and brushed your teeth before stealing another kiss from you chuckling at their bent over state as you stood as high as you could on your toes and following them out to join the large groups only to feel a hand curl around yours and tug you away. Turning back they both watched your brief wave and sent one in return while Dis led you through the halls with Tallie in tow beside you and Tauriel practically prancing at her side eager for your day of pampering.  
…  
Looking around you eyed the massive room filled with set up arm chairs in a row facing a large screen with Diaa, Thorin’s Mother already seated removing her socks as a small woman readied the supplies before her and collected her discarded clothes to add beside her shoes. With a gentle push you were led to the next chair beside her and nudged onto it. Following the orders given you removed your shoes and socks placing your feet on the stool provided by the woman charged with your care that flashed a smile at you before removing your nail polish to start your pedicure. Glancing to your left you smiled at Diaa as she delved farther into your life asking about anything and everything including your Brother, a topic that brought a familiar deep voice from your right. Leaning forward you caught a glimpse of Frerin mid pedicure, somehow having snuck in after you flashing you a big smirk before you leaned back again and sat through the rest of your interrogation catching the pitying gaze of Tallie over your shoulder.  
Diaa’s eyes turned forward towards the movie playing in the background while she eyed the sea foam green color you’d chosen for your toes matching the same shade being added to your nails. With a brief glance you caught her expression and smiled saying, “My Brother’s favorite color, for luck on his surgeries and my competitions.”  
The corner of her mouth flicked upwards asking, “You really put that much weight into his preferences?”  
Your eyes met hers granting her a glimpse of the sadness lingering there from their continued testing of the subject, “My Mother was pregnant when she died, and at 14 all I had motivating me to heal was my Brother, so I could look after him. I have 5 living relatives, not counting Nieces, Nephews or their Spouses, so yes, their preferences are everything to me.”  
Her once hardened gaze had now completely melted away while Frerin and Dis had both lowered their gazes taking in all that they’d learned about you forming a muddled image of you leaving them still absolutely baffled as to how you could be and do so much for so many people having gotten different responses from each in the group you had arrived with. Though one thing they all agreed with was you were strong, not just physically but could handle a great deal of strain and manage the impossible with incredible ease. Nearing the end of the manicure you eyed the tables the next set of pamperers were bringing in as Diaa left to return to her Husband’s side leaving you under Dis’ charge accepting her questioning only to watch as you ducked away from the tables excusing yourself as the wafting sent of lavender came from the sheets they were flicking out across the tables.  
Feeling their eyes on your back you didn’t care you grabbed your shoes and socks and calmly left the room before sprinting back to your section of the mansion feeling your skin crawling urging you to scratch. Unable to stop you crashed into the solid chest of the blonde Durin who easily caught you giving you a curious smile before he spotted the growing patch of red around your neck, “Jaqi your neck!”  
You nodded squeaking out, “Which one’s Boromir’s room?”  
Fili pointed and trailed after you while you charged in and headed for his bag and promptly dug through it hearing Kili stumble through the door as well wondering what was going on as you headed for his bathroom and started up the shower leaving three small wax filled cylinders on the floor around where the water landed. Setting the three other jars out on the shelf inside you slipped out taking the blue vial and shook it before uncorking and downing it as Kili turned and sprinted to fetch Boromir while Fili watched you set the half filled vial on the sink beside your growing pile of clothes. Within moments the coughs you had been trying to suppress broke free almost bringing you to your knees as Fili led you in the shower fully dressed after emptying his pockets and kicked off his shoes. Supporting you in your underwear and helping to spread the creams over your skin and letting the hot water force the mixtures into effect.  
With another two crashed Boromir and Dwalin were soon jerking off their boots and cleaning their pockets out to join Fili in coating you as Kili sat before the sink counter. Watching as the red patches slowly faded away as Boromir cradled you in his lap adding another layer as Fili switched out the cylinders for fresh ones and Dwalin passed you the vial to down the rest. Nearly half an hour later your skin had cleared and you had been carried back to your room, helped into a dry set of underwear by Boromir and Dwalin under Thranduil’s shirt. And then promptly carried to your bed to curl up between them for a nap from the effects of the potion you had taken. Once dried and changed Fili joined the pair while Kili went to answer their Grandfather’s call for one of them. Stealing glances at you Fili’s eyes caught Boromir’s that flickered brighter for a moment seeing the care he felt for you only to hear, “She’ll be alright, just has to take a nap and sleep it off.”  
Fili, “Lavendar?”  
Boromir nodded and Dwalin said, “Must be the new massage crew, Dis had to switch at the last moment.”  
Fili, “Either way it shouldn’t have happened.”  
Boromir smirked, “Normally she takes a potion for it, once a week for the random passing stranger and all that. But with the travels and competition she can’t have it in her system for the testing. But I always keep a kit on hand, and we’ve got shots for when we can’t throw her in a shower.”  
Dwalin reached over drawing Fili over to rest against his side with his arm laying over your side watching the tv show Boromir had turned on for you to fall asleep to, relaxing until he was called away by his Grandfather as well, leaving with a gentle stroke across your back before he did.  
..  
Walking through the halls Fili caught a glimpse of your intendeds in the large crowds gathered in the main sitting room filing the room with loud chatter as Thorin and Thranduil’s eyes shifted to Fili entering while Kili stood between them explaining what had happened. Unable to leave they nodded Fili over asking for an update and making sure their Grandfather Thror allowed him to return to your side to text them updates. Sticking beside each other they made sure to check every few minutes until they could return back up to your side.  
Turning another corner they stopped nearly running into Frerin wearing a concerned look on his face asking, “Everything alright with Jaqi, she just took off before the massages.”  
Thorin, “Jaqi’s allergic to lavender.” Frerin’s face paled while his lips parted while the pair passed him and finished the trip to your room leaving him in his stunned spot.  
Finally reaching it they slipped inside and rushed over to your side easing onto the bed around Boromir and Dwalin gently stroking your cheeks as they settled around your snuggling pile. All keeping watch over you as you slowly woke and managed to get up and pull on your jeans and socks again and headed down between them to join the rest of the guests for lunch, including the three other women and Frerin eyeing you cautiously. Relaxing only spotting you softly giggling and joining the group in your chairs and accepting the full plate they set before you as their free hands rested along your thighs while they ate their meals around you. A second helping later you were shown back up to your room giggling and back to your normal bouncing self between the pair smiling as you twisted your fingers between theirs out of sight from the others.  
Entering your room again you asked, “Are you needed again back downstairs?”  
Thranduil smirked, “Not for a little while.”  
Your smile grew gently sliding your fingers over their stomachs outside their sweaters asking, “Roughly how long is a little while?”  
Smiling larger Thranduil turned to lock your door as Thorin picked you up through a muffled giggle kissing you on the walk over while your hands slid along his jawline and into his hair drawing a content hum from him. Soon ended with him setting you on the bed to remove his sweater as the already shirtless Thranduil slid to your side claiming a lovingly deep kiss of his own cupping your cheek with his free hand while a pair of hands worked to remove your jeans through a pair of warm lips trailing across your stomach.  
.  
Tangled once again through gentle fingers easing across your skin a deep rumbling voice slid across your skin from Thorin who said, “You missed out on the massages.” Resting his lips against your collar bone for a gentle kiss as Thranduil asked between his gentle nips at your ear, “Did you want one?”  
Giggling softly you replied, “I’ll live without one.”  
Softly growling against your skin they both rolled you over making you giggle again as they split up each claiming a half, Thorin by your hip to start on your shoulders as Thranduil knelt between your legs taking his time to firmly rub your tired muscles. Softly sighing you sunk deeper into the mattress with a growing smirk feeling their hands rubbing across your skin along with two growing erections brushing against your skin through their movements. Giggling again your hand shifted back to stroke Thranduil while you turned eyeing Thorin after he’d dripped on your shoulder.   
Before he could say anything your tongue flicked against his shaft drawing a gasp from him soon followed by Thranduil slipping free from your grip to work himself under your hips clutching you through your rocking where he held you through two climaxes as Thorin gripped and worked over your body with his lips and hands. Making sure between his deep tangling kisses that trapped your moans your every spot was touched and caressed until you laid out melted against the two of them in a snuggling pile as their smirks grew at your second nap they’d brought out of you. Trailing over your body with gentle fingertips a soft hum escaped you.  
Peppering kisses across your skin you settled closer between them as their eyes met through their adjusting around your stretching frame. With a soft chuckle Thranduil asked, “You want to handle the blankets and I can slip out with the cocoa, your Aunt always manages to snatch you away.”  
Thorin smiled after pressing another kiss to your forehead, “Sounds like a plan.” Wetting his lips he continued, “I’m not sure if she shared her idea yet but she had an idea to alternate weeks for after the gym possibly.”  
Thranduil smirked, “She mentioned the idea before, said she wanted to know what you thought. I think she’s trying to keep it fair between us. Would it be at your place or hers where you crash? She couldn’t figure it out.”  
Thorin, “Um. Depends if her place will be empty. Most likely it’ll be at mine.”  
Thranduil’s fingers slid across your shifting shoulder blade, “I guess it’ll be at mine then when she’ll be wanting both of us?”  
Thorin nodded, “Yours has more room, and we won’t have to worry about Dwalin taking the noise as a challenge. At least yours is sound proof.”  
Thranduil chuckled softly, resting his head against your back relaxing as he listened to your breathing deepen even more, “It’s going to be a rough transition back to school.”  
Thorin sighed, “It’ll just be till May.”  
Thranduil chuckled softly again, “Not that long at all. It’s already been nearly a month.”  
Thorin smirked, “What did you want to do for our anniversary?”  
Thranduil smirked lifting his head to prop it up while they formed a plan for the upcoming milestone conveniently right before Valentine’s Day leading to an extended set of plans.  
..  
A gentle peck on your nose woke you with a smile before four hands helped you up and into the shower before the pair watched amazed as you lotioned up and slipped on your sea foam green dress matching your nail polish. Turning back to the pair you rolled your eyes catching their eyes trailing over you as you eased your favorite heels on before heading into the bathroom to add your simple eyeliner and red lip stain. Slicking your lips together a deep rumble sounded next to your ear in hushed Khuzdul, “You have no idea how badly I want to test that lipstick of yours.”  
Smiling brightly at him you turned eyeing his dangling unknotted tie over his dress shirt and jeans and worked it together in an intricate knot replying as his smirk deepened, “There’ll be time, after the cocoa.”  
His hands slid around your middle to steal a kiss, eyeing your lips when he pulled back bearing a larger smirk from its untouched appearance. Giggling softly you turned in his arms eyeing Thranduil sliding a silver tie around his neck and happily releasing it for you to fashion it for him before he stole a kiss of his own stealing a swipe of his hands over your thighs as he brushed up the hem of your dress to grumble and say, “You and your lotions.”  
Giggling again you felt a second pair of hands smoothing over your skin through your second kiss with Thranduil before you parted at the door opening with a shirtless Legolas holding three shirts, kicking the door shut behind him and rushing over to join you saying, “Jaqi, help me!”  
Smiling larger you moved forward holding each up to him asking, “Are you always like this?”  
His lips parted as he fired a partial glare at his Father not to say what he was thinking, leaving Thranduil to smirk and take a seat on the bed chuckling softly while Thorin sat at his side while Legolas answered, “Just, pictures, you know.”  
Nodding with a faint smile that twisted into a smirk of your own, “You know I learned something interesting yesterday.”  
His eyes met yours with raised brows while he smoothed down the collar around his neck on the shirt you chose before moving to button it, “What’s that?”  
“Tallie’s transferring to Greenwood.”  
His jaw dropped before he managed to slam it shut again and shoot a slightly terrified look at his Father making you smile wider and help him add his tie as well while he stammered out, “You, you’re sure now? She, didn’t just say for a visit or to buy a sweater or something?”  
“You can ask her yourself. She’ll be needing plenty of tours and help getting around. Seemed eager to learn more about the school.”  
He glanced at the smiling men on your bed then back to you asking, “She asked you, for the tours and all that?”  
You shook your head, trying to maintain your aloof tone, “My schedule’s pretty hectic again, not even mentioning work.”  
Legolas nodded slowly, “So, you think she’d mind if I did?”  
“Don’t see why not. But you can ask her tonight if you like.”  
A faint smile grew on his face as you released his tie and helped smooth his shirt across his shoulders while he tucked his shirt in, “Jaqi?” Your eyes met his catching his slightly pleading gaze, “What do you think about her?”  
Your smile grew again answering, “I think she’d be crazy to turn you down.” Making his smile grow. “Now, you’ve known each other for years, so just talk. Keep it simple.”  
He nodded again smiling larger, “Simple, I can do simple. Just, mention a tour, ooh, and lunch, she’ll be hungry.” You nodded and watched as he turned and walked out after hugging you tightly. Dissappearing through the door you turned to look at Thranduil as he motioned his hand at the door saying, “Three years I’ve told him that, and it takes you once!”  
Giggling softly you moved over to him resting your hands on his shoulders and kissed him before saying, “Sometimes you need it from a friend not a parent.”  
Giving you a playful glare his arms pulled you onto his lap pecking you on the cheek as Thorin leaned in to kiss you before adding, “Probably doesn’t hurt that she’s gotten so close to Tallie, she’s got the advantage of the guise of girl talk for insiders information.” You giggled again kissing the pair and leading them towards the door slowly feeling their hands leaving your sides.  
…  
The large dining halls appeared before you with crowds looking over you taking in your shift in appearance between the pair. Through the short walk to your seat you were called away to fill the empty seat between Orpher and Thrain who both finished their long list of questions with beaming smiles and proudly bearing your gifts across their chests over their precisely pressed suits. Glancing over you caught your beaming men watching as you laughed at one of Thrain’s countless jokes and bore a beaming smile afterwards between the laughing pair. Both of them through the meal settled on more and more holidays including plans to get to know Jax as well, and introduce him to their younger relatives including a few trips through the year to come and visit you three as well. Before assuring you that Dis’ plans were not set in stone and it truly was your day and you would lead the plans. But not without also assuring that you were already counting you as a member of the family.  
With another stolen glance as you took a sip of the wine that was set before you another set of loving glances were cast at you between their shared jokes with the rest of the team around them as Fenrir and Dis sat along the edges having a hushed conversation about you including their wondering about the three necklaces laying across the bare stretch across your chest in the dip in your dress. From the corner of your eye you spotted Dis leaning over and asking Ori about them only to give you another once over seeing your obvious care for the gifts at their retained shine through their small smiles that you would wear all at once rather than take turns.   
Through the meal more and more glances were cast your way with your muffled laughs between the raucous laughter that grew around you that stretched out until everyone moved to the larger dining rooms where music was playing and everyone broke into groups. Watching the Judges turn to the other guests a pair of hands paired with the whispered password for the day led you back to your normal group with Thorin’s arm resting across your back.  
Holding your smile you eased between the group while Troy edged closer to lean in and whisper, “I’m not sure what you did but thank you. Normally they spend the night off staring at each other.” Your smile grew as you followed his nod towards Legolas passing a cup of juice to Tallie as they spoke of to the side with matching smiles.  
Giggling softly you replied, “I simply mentioned Tallie might need a tour guide for Greenwood.”  
Troy’s smile grew with a deep rumbling chuckle, “Why didn’t I think of that?”  
Thranduil smiled at his friend while he straightened again, “Oh don’t worry, she also told him to keep it simple, I’ve said it for years, she says it once and poof, smiles all around.”  
Troy chuckled again, “I’ve tried that one too.”  
Fenrir edged closer with a smirk holding a glass of whiskey he offered you keeping one for himself, “Heard you like whiskey.”  
Eyeing the drink you accepted it with a soft smile, “Thank you.”  
Fenrir’s eyes skimmed over you again catching Thorin’s hand inching more around your waist at your lean against his side tapping the toe of one of your heels against the floor behind the other adjusting how it fit. “So swimmer, student and matchmaker. Impressive list, your exes must have a large group of loving couples around them.”  
His brow rose as you answered back, “Don’t have any exes.” Claiming a sip of your drink glancing at Boromir as he led the conversation back to what they were discussing at the table while Fenrir gave a curious glance at Thorin who nodded at his brother confirming it. Stepping closer to his side Fenrir’s brief set of questions only added to the baffling image of you before Thorin had explained you weren’t anywhere near this open when you first started at the University.   
With another stolen glance at you he caught Thranduil’s fingers grazing against your thigh through his turn to allow one of the guys past him to continue their tradition of dancing with one of the Durin women to keep them from spending all their time at the sweets table in a long standing agreement. Turning back again Thranduil’s hand claimed a spot on your shoulder leaning in to share the details behind the conversation around you making you bite your lip to hold in your giggles at the ridiculous tale spurring on the long lasting argument.  
Midway through the men grouping closer as the argument grew you caught the disappearing smirk from Boromir as he slipped away only to curl his hand around yours stealing a giggle from you at his pulling you free from the grip around you to the dancing crowd and leaving your glass on a table along the way. With a growing grin the group eyed the dancing crowd entering the start of a waltz, curious smirks grew wondering if you knew the classic ballroom dances only to catch Boromir’s spinning of you to claim your place with ease, joining the rest of the couples flowing easily across the floor. Smirking widely Thorin’s head inched closer to Frerin’s at his rumbled whisper, “Impressive. I’m surprised she knows these dances.”  
Thorin’s smirk grew as he fired back, “The talents she lacks are a phone book compared to the Mountain of traits she has gained.”  
Their eyes turned away from your graceful spinning at your easing back into your holding position through your giggles at the joking conversation Boromir led you through as you moved in sync with him. Nearly always on your toes through the steps through that dance and the next three before Fili swooped in to steal you away gaining another giggle when Dwalin had asked for Boromir’s opinion in the still flowing argument.   
Another glance later your men spotted Oropher swooping in and stealing you away from Fili as Dis called for him, leaving you giggling at the switch mid spin before easing back into the simple hold during the watered down swing dance. Through your growing smile the crowds around you watched as the once so stern man laughed and smiled at your joking through the dance before he eased you into the slower dance with another stolen laugh relaxing and smiling through the first turn at his Son watching from across the room then looking to you again.  
Dance after dance you watched the groups break off into smaller groups as the time neared and you were finally led back by Thrain after his turn to steal you away, leaving you back with your men giving you smiles of their own while Frerin was led back to join their Father’s discussion with their Uncles over his job in Moria. Shifting on your feet you drew Thorin’s attention to the ache in your feet making his smirk grow as he passed you a drink, curling his hand around yours and nodding at Thranduil as he whispered, “Follow me.”  
Holding his smirk he glanced around making sure you slipped out unnoticed as Thranduil eyed Legolas and Tallie seated at a table after their own set of dances, locked in their deep smiles. Turning back to you his hand slid around your middle claiming another sip of his drink flashing a smile at you trough the path through one of the back hallways finally leading to the still running hot tub in the small room beside the massive room the pool was in.   
Setting down his drink Thorin knelt as Thranduil held you steady through his removing your heels pressing gentle kisses to your knees as he did, and led you to the hot tub to soak your feet seated on the towel he’d set out for you on the cold stone floor. Easing your legs in you watched as they removed their shoes, socks and rolled up their pant legs claiming their seats at your side while you listened to the music pouring in from the still booming party. Giggling softly you finished your drink and set it aside while they snuggled closer to you claiming your hands leaving gentle pecks on your cheeks.  
Shifting your feet in the water you giggled again asking, “Enjoying time with your friends?”  
They nodded and Thorin replied, “Like we never broke apart, all the old arguments are still running.”  
You giggled again, “Nothing like a long standing feud over who stole who’s gym bag.”  
Thranduil chuckled saying, “It’s still a valid argument.”  
You nodded with another giggle, “My money’s on Dylan.”  
Thorin grinned, “He is the favorite for it.”  
Looking up you spotted Dwalin and Boromir slipping in through the doorway to join you in soaking their legs across from you as Boromir said, “Wondered where you lovebirds ran off to.”  
Smiling at the pair you rested your head against Thranduil’s shoulder feeling his lips press to the top of your head while Thorin set his empty glass down and asked Dwalin, “Any new news on that proof from Tonny?”  
Dwalin smirked adjusting his pant legs higher adding his legs in the water, “Ya he’s locked in some phone battle with his Cousin to dig for the pictures he was talking about.”  
“What exactly are you going to do when this is solved?”  
They all grinned as Boromir said, “Keep bringing it up and never let it go.”  
You giggled again, “Oh and here I thought the next debate would obviously pick up over who looked the best in the uniform.”  
Chuckling again Dwalin said, “Oh no doubt about that one, full look was Troy.”  
Boromir, “Just the shorts, hands down was Thorin over there. His thighs were trunks.”  
Giggling softly you nodded though their laughs, “I would have to agree. The pictures are incredible.”  
Boromir chuckled again, “Oh that’s not all of them. Full set of boxes on Mr Oakenshield over there.”  
Dwalin pointed at Thranduil, “And he had these massive biceps, just cut all over. We had this one contest in school, they auctioned us off for dates earning money for some repairs on the training room.” He chuckled catching the groans around him resting his hands in his lap, “And the guys got this idea to put up these shirtless flexing pictures on our posters, Thran’s shocked everyone. Sort of like your figure, it just, bam, muscles out of nowhere. Got a whole box of them.”  
He chuckled again as Thorin fired back, “You cannot show her those!”  
Dwalin winked at you through your next laugh as Thranduil joined in, “You show her those I’ll bring out those from the costume parties you two threw.”  
Dwalin and Boromir fired playful grins as Boromir said, “Already showed her. She loved your costumes by the way.” Earning a groan from the pair as your lips parted.  
“The tigers, those were you?”  
Rubbing their faces you giggled again remembering the pair in nothing but speedos, complete with tails, tiger masks and full body paint as Dwalin laughed at their growing blushes saying, “There goes your blackmail.”  
Readying to fire back again your eyes shifted to the doorway as the countdown started, settling their laughter the pair across from you kissed as the countdown reached 1 while your cheeks were both claimed making you giggle again through the picture Boromir managed to sneak of you before your sharing gentle kisses with their pair of them. Glancing at the door again raucous laughs and cheers were heard before Tallie clutching Legolas’ hand entered the doorway spotting you with a smile. Waving before joining you still wearing a steady blush making sure to close the door behind them.   
Stripping their legs and settling between your groups smiling at each of you while Legolas gave you and his Father a beaming smile nearly making you giggle. Turning your head you rested your forehead against Thorin’s shoulder for a few moments to hold back your laughter. Looking back you joined in the new conversation lasting until Tallie snuggled against Legolas’ shoulder through a yawn making you all smile as he glanced at her with a growing smile before saying he’d show her back to her room as Dwalin and Boromir joined them, claiming the roles of chaperones over the new budding couple.  
Alone in the room you giggled again softly saying, “They’re so adorable!”  
Chuckling around you they both nodded before Thorin said, “Everyone says the same about us too.”  
Stealing another set of pecks on your cheeks their hands slid around your sides before you asked mid giggle, “Who picked your costumes?”  
They both rested their heads on your shoulders with soft grumbles before Thorin said, “It was supposed to be me and Frerin, but he wanted to be a bear, so him and Dylan paired up.”  
You giggled again, “But speedos with tails attached?”  
Thranduil chuckled saying, “That was all Dwalin’s doing.”  
Thorin, “Him and Boromir were boars, mohawks and all.”  
Giggling again you turned kissing Thorin then Thranduil saying, “Well you made incredible tigers.”  
They both smirked stealing glances at each other before Thranduil kissed your cheek saying, “I’ll make the cocoa.”  
Thorin’s hands curled around your sides gently turning you as your legs curled up and he helped you to your feet before rising behind you, “Let’s get dry, change and head out.”  
Giggling again you accepted the towel and kiss Thranduil gave you to dry off as they did the same and led you to your room collecting your things only to leave them in your room. Adding your extra layers and sneaking around the milling crowds before you all cradled your mugs through the trek through the snow out to the stone carved courtyard past the tree line with a fire pit that Thorin lit in front of the large lounging couch.  
Gripping the tarp coating the couch he flicked it back sending the snow with it passing you his mug as he and Thranduil, who also passed his mug as well, covered you with the large stack of furs they were both holding smiling through the clouds of steam from their mouths. Moving closer they both settled down sliding under the blankets claiming their mugs and snuggling closer to you kissing your cheeks again joining you in glancing up at the stars.  
Thorin, “Warm enough?”  
You nodded taking another sip of your cocoa smiling as their arms slid around your back with smiles of their own. Weaving your legs through theirs you relaxed between them in your snuggling cocoon. Soon enough your empty mugs were put aside to snuggle closer watching as the stars sparkled and danced across the sky until the breeze carried the wall of clouds to block them and release the first of the snowflakes they were holding.   
Trailing one of the falling flakes you giggled as it landed on your nose making them chuckle again, and draw out their phones to steal pictures of you three and shift taking turns snapping pictures of each of them curled around you with beaming smiles before you slipped free from them to toss snow at the pair. Jumping off the couch with laughs they both joined you in your snowball fight, each taking turns chasing one another as more and more of the younger Durins poured out of the house taking sides in your game as the judges stood smiling on the sidelines with the photographer who was snapping pictures of you all.  
One by one coated in snow and laughing you all headed inside while Thorin and Thranduil grabbed the furs and mugs covering the couch again with the tarp and nodding their heads while you slipped out of Kili’s grip at his lack of a need for a human shield barely able to hold your laughter from it. Using Fili’s offer of help through the growing knee deep snow to the back steps and left him as he went to retrieve Kili from his pile in the snow after being tackled by Gimli leaving them laughing.   
Giggling softly you slipped inside heading up to your room receiving loving kisses from the pair of them as they helped you strip and led you to the bed to snuggle up as a yawn escaped you. Settling down to watch the movie they had selected smiling as you fell asleep with them right up against you joining you soon after, both smiling as they curled tighter around you.  
...  
Vibrating and buzzing once again Thorin’s phone woke you drawing grumbles from you at your pillow moving to claim his phone. Clutching his shirt Thorin’s smile grew as you nuzzled against his chest again with Thranduil stirring behind you blinking with a sleepy expression while Thorin mumbled, “Plane’s ready when we need it, and breakfast too.” Chuckling softly he curled around you again saying, “Sleep as long as you like, we can fly back later if you like.”  
Grumbling again you mumbled, “They make pancakes again?”  
Thorin chuckled as Thranduil said, “They always make pancakes.”  
Snuggling closer to them drawing their arms tighter around you they chuckled again at your next grumble that ended with your head poking up at your door opening. Walking through the door with a large cart you eyed Boromir and Dwalin pushing in the large cart of food they had brought.  
Chuckling as he reached the bed Boromir said, “Knew you’d ask to be carried down, so I brought it up to you.”  
Thorin smirked down at you, “You didn’t mention anything about carrying.”  
You grumbled again as Thranduil eased you up and passed you the plate Boromir had passed him for you and claimed their own to eat around you. Smiling and relaxing between the pair through the meal you watched as the younger Durins and Legolas filed in with plates and trays of their own to add to your pile bringing their joking conversation that grew until Dis and Frerin appeared in your doorway causing Thranduil and Thorin to cover your lap remembering you’d fallen asleep in just Thorin’s shirt as the group scattered at Dis’ questioning of your groups disappearance. Loudly her room filled the room, “What are you doing? Why are you eating in here? What’s wrong with the dining room?”  
Turning to face her they each filed out as Boromir stretched out over your empty lap while Legolas relaxed against his Fathers’ for her entrance and brief interrogation ending with her saying, “You really should be more careful, and honestly Thorin you should have come clean about stealing the ice cream, we found it smudged all over your sheets!” Thranduil and Thorin both finished their drinks to mask their smirks as you rested your head against Boromir’s to hide yours as Frerin’s head tilted slightly with a growing smirk at the creeping blush growing around your ears poking out from under your drooping bun. Dis turned her gaze to you saying, “I do hope you enjoyed your visit and that you’ll be able to return for our next get together.”  
You nodded at her brief smile through her turn to leave leading Frerin with her as he stole another glance at you spotting Thranduil and Thorin both whispering to you making your smile grow before they kissed your cheeks leaving you with a beaming smile nearly making him freeze only to be pulled away by Dis. Alone again you glanced at the table by the bed as your phone rang out with a song that always caused Dis to turn from her wedding, spotting your smile grow before you bit your lip with an excited squeak claiming the phone from Thorin.   
Tapping the icon on the screen you held the phone out from your face waving at the small curly raven haired boy with bright purple eyes matching yours that waved excitedly at you mouthing along through hushed whispers with his words he signed. Scooting higher on your chest Boromir grabbed your phone so you could sign back as Jax’ smile grew through his silent chuckles before he delved into his trip so far.  
Turning to watch the pair in your doorway listened and trailed your signing, leaning against your door frames eyeing the large grins on the faces pooling around you as you introduced them and they signed their own greetings to Jax. Within a few minutes his head turned and he wished you a happy new year and said he couldn’t wait to see you when you flew out for his surgery when he promised to give you the present he made you for your birthday. Holding back your tears you smiled and signed bye before the video cut off leaving you wiping your cheeks and watching as Thorin set your phone back on the table and snuggled around you while each of them took turns saying how adorable he is.  
Settling back again you wrapped your arms around Boromir’s chest relaxing and stealing a glance at the pair still watching you wipe away the last of your tears and joining the guys in the conversation around you before they left to join their Father for the rest of the meal you had missed. Resting his head on your shoulder Thranduil smiled as you looked at him with a smile of your own, accepting his kiss while another landed on your other cheek followed by another on the lips when you turned your head again. Looking over again your head turned at Legolas’ body draping over to rest his head on Boromir’s chest smiling at you and asking, “So, we staying another day?”  
Your smile grew at his obviously leading question, “Did you want to stay another day?”  
With a shifting of his shoulders he settled and said, “Well, Tallie’s Ada said they’re leaving at noon and they’re going to start loading the truck they scheduled to show up later today. She should be moving in tomorrow.”  
You nodded, “I guess they could always use an extra set of hands.”  
Legolas, “Well they’ve got the movers, but the guys were talking about having a movie marathon and I thought we could add them in as well?”  
You nodded, “Sounds good.”  
His smile grew, “And besides, her Ada said he might be wanting to tag along at the gym too.” Looking at the guys who nodded as you smirked and nodded making his smile grow again, “I’m going to change and finish packing!” Climbing up to his knees and pecking you on the cheek after an excited hug and dashed away to his room next door leaving you giggling as the group shifted through their own laughs and comments on his eagerness to pack themselves after their hugs for you. Leaving you to giggle as they both curled around you again peppering you with kisses until you led them for a quick shower before pulling on your jeans and sweaters again and filling your bags again.  
.  
Walking back through the house your group left your bags near the door trading hugs as you got approached by Oropher who hugged you tightly promising to visit you all soon before Thrain did the same before you were left looking at the smirk on Frerin’s face. Rolling your eyes you poked him in the stomach saying, “Try and behave Sir Smirks a lot.”  
Nearly in a purr he replied with a deepening smirk, “Oh really, one visit and you’re issuing orders already?”  
You fired a playful smirk back, “Well, either you behave or you don’t. But I have a feeling you like having someone to keep you in line.” His eyes narrowed as you straightened his tie and turned to join the group as Troy snickered at his side giving him a nudge and saying, “Just sees right through you, that one.”  
Fenrir raised his brow looking at his smirking friend and sighed before looking at you again joining the group at the door, heading to the cars waiting outside to drive you back to the private jet to take you home.


	21. Chapter 21

Asphalt spread around you and the jet waiting in the center as the cars parked around it. With bags in hand you all filed onto the plane as Kili and Fili flanked you while the latter asked, “So Jaqi, why didn’t you mention you had a Brother before.”

Both bearing curious smiles drew your smile in return as you replied, “Just makes missing him harder. Used to have him a few doors down everyday and to be countries apart is terrible.”

Kili nodded adding, “Just let us know when he moves in, can’t wait to meet him.”

You nodded, “Do you sign too?”

Fili nodded, “Most of our elders only speak Khuzdul so they sign to communicate with the younger generations who have a hard time with the language. Family tradition, we all know how. Besides, Gimli’s Uncle is deaf as a post. No worries about that.”

“He might want to focus on signing.” They settled in the seats across from you, buckling in as you settled in your chair as Thorin and Thranduil sat around you, “He’s got to learn how to talk. Gonna be difficult for him.”

They smiled and glanced at Legolas choosing the seat beside them as Kili replied, “Well we’ll help any way we can.”

Fili, “So, does he look like you?”

Reaching in your pocket you pulled out your wallet finding the picture of him curled up on your lap at your last birthday in front of your large cage with matching large smiles. Handing it over they grouped around it as the Ri brothers leaned over their shoulders with large smiles of their own admiring your tiny twin. Peering over his shoulder Legolas ducked back into his chair as the fuming redheaded Tauriel entered and chose the seat farthest away from Kili with an irritated scowl on her face causing you to watch her buckle up and draw out her book to start reading. Shifting your head to the side Thranduil chuckled softly, leaning in to say, “She’s been trying to get Dis to grant her an internship at the law firm. But they only accept three a year and she’s not even through her pre-law courses yet.”

Kili smirked at you adding, “It’ll calm down. Past two years were the same way.”

..

The flight went smoothly and upon landing you filed into your cars accepting the familiar sets of hands on your backs leading you to Dwalin’s car. Squeezing in you all giggled through the ride back to your apartment where you were dropped off first. After a set of hugs and snuck kisses you waved at the car that pulled away after you’d entered the main lobby. Alone in the elevator you sharply exhaled feeling your tears creeping back into your eyes again at the hours on the flight you’d shared countless stories about Jax and you back in Rohan. Biting your quivering lip you shakily inhaled and approached your apartment with keys in hand letting yourself inside and locking up behind you.

The quiet apartment eased your pain a short bit allowing you to finally unpack and start your next load of laundry before moving to the kitchen thankful Eomer had made good on his promise and stocked up before he had left to be with his girlfriend and her family. Back alone again at your table you quietly caught up on your emails and messages between your Uncle and Cousins about their trips as well as Arwen’s out in Rivendell with Aragorn and her family packed with pictures. Clearing your plate you stood and moved to rinse off your dishes and put them in the dishwasher before turning at the buzzer sounding to move your clothes into the dryer.

Rolling your head you sighed and moved to your room, putting your shoes back in your closet along with your jacket and scarf now that the heater had finally toasted the apartment to a good temperature. Sighing again you stretched out on your bed closing your eyes after you plugged in your phone to charge it though your short nap. Fully settled into your bed your eyes opened to the soft glow coming from your phone. 

Raising it from the nightstand you skimmed through the emailed list of your travel plans from your Cousin Theodred along with a picture of the new pillows Jax had picked for your cot you’d be sleeping on through your stay that he’d settled in his room right beside his space themed bed. Smiling larger you glanced at the time and rose up, shifting your sore legs and back, resting at the edge of the bed your fingers locked and raised to draw a pop from your back. Exhaling you rose to your feet, unplugging your phone and returned to the kitchen to make yourself a meal.

Unable to fight your antsy feeling you fired off a quick message to Legolas after changing and making your short jog to the gym nearby through the plowed streets as another layer of snow was falling gently around you. Approaching the gym you exhaled and stopped at the door eyeing the new guard that smiled and watched you enter the locker room to put up your bag. Pulling out of your coat you shook your hands to fight the creeping numbness leaving you in your shorts and loose tank top over your sports bra matching your socks barely poking above your formerly snow coated sneakers. Easing your fingers around your loose bun you tightened it and exited with your towel and water bottle moving straight for the mats along the wall.

Sitting down, your legs extended for your first set of stretches. Slowly easing into your main warm up before moving to the pull up bars while you spotted Troy and Tallie entering with creeping smiles once they’d spotted you. Bouncing happily at your side Tallie looked up at you asking, “Legolas isn’t here?”

Chuckling weakly you lowered your legs again from your last set of knee raises, meeting her eyes after spotting their car pulling into the parking lot, “Looks like he just pulled up.”

With another bounce and a wave at the group entering you returned to your pull-ups while Troy settled at one of the stations behind you with the others filling in around him. Dropping down you shifted your arms through a set of stretches still feeling the dull ache in your back from your travels. Resting his arm across your shoulders Boromir smiled at you asking, “How about we make a stop in the steam room and I’ll help you pop your back?”

Nodding you eased against his side through the walk over as Legolas caught up to you on the warmup and pull-ups and knee raises with Tallie being spotted by her Father through her first set. Plopping down heavily, a groan escaped you as Boromir asked, “Just a cramp or is it deeper?”

Catching his eye you replied, “Just a cramp. Scans are still clear. No back injuries.”

Smiling again he sat at your side firmly pressing across your back as your head drooped forward with a set of grumbles through the releasing pops and cracks coming from your back the lower he worked along it. “Did Steve at the desk mention about the new guard?”

You shook your head, “No.”

Boromir chuckled saying, “Steve heard about the women crowding around you with cameras last time you were here, so the guard’s here to make sure you get privacy. He’ll clear it out and make sure no one else comes in until you exit.”

“Bit extreme.”

Boromir chuckled again, “Your poster’s on the wall, you’ve got commercials on tv. They’d even build you and Legolas your own locker rooms if they had the room I’m sure.”

“Now that would be extreme.”

Standing again you giggled and leaned against his side as his arm rested over your shoulders again for the walk back in the now filling gym. Once again the same groups of women had gathered snapping pictures of you as you moved to the mats. 

Dropping to a push up position your body shifted as your breathing steadied through your feet leaving the mat. Straight back out behind you in your plank position the flashes on your right grew in number as Legolas joined your side as the awed Tallie and Troy watched your shifting through dips before you would straighten. Folding your legs against you and straightening again before dips in hand stands as your shirts snaked down around you. 

Focusing on your breathing blocking out everyone around you became easier, even with their gasps and hushed whispers. Settling on your backs after a long stretch you both rose teetering on your behinds, folding up then extending again to just barely above the ground drawing muffled sounds from the pair of you focusing through the movements as with each set your distance between the ground grew until you were nearly straight up and you switched to individual leg raises in the held angle.

Burning and sore your legs settled again on the mat through your giggles from Dwalin’s comment on your Durin like scowl that grew deeper the closer to your last set was reached. Reaching over you grabbed your water bottle and drained nearly half of it before rising and shifting your shoulders, claiming a leg press bench to switch sets with Legolas, who couldn’t help but chuckle at each time he had to rack it in a squat for your height difference. Back on your feet again you and Legolas shared a glance choosing to rest from the pool and just soak tonight. Still sore from the flight you walked over to the checked locker room. Passing through the door the guard had held for you and Tallie, to shower and change, after he said, “Feel free to lock the door if you wish.”

With a curious glance at you Tallie locked the door as the collection of irritated females grew then dissipated as they pressed on the door only to meet a soft clunk at the deadbolt keeping them out past the guard. Pulling out your bag her eyes met yours as she asked, “Is it always like this?”

Shaking your head you replied, “No. Just since the games. I was invisible before then. Had to share with the guys last time when they pulled out their cameras when I tried to change.”

“I can’t imagine.”

Chuckling softly you replied, “Don’t worry, it’ll calm down. They’ll get used to me training here and be back to ignoring me.”

With a smile she followed you into the shower asking, “Do you both always do those exercises?”

“Mainly we do more actually. Just going easy tonight with all the travels.”

Returning to the locker room and pulling on your swimsuits your eyes met as she asked, “Would you train me?”

Raising your brow you asked, “As a swimmer?”

She shook her head, “No. I just. Well I, I train with my Dad, but Legolas is so much more into fitness than me. I mean he has to, but I want to be able to join in with him.”

Smiling at her you twisted your hair into a bun as she adjusted the straps on her top, “You don’t have to be competition ready to work out with him. The guys work out with us too and they aren’t. If you want to I can, but don’t think you have to, he likes you how you are already.”

With a timid smile she chuckled and asked, “You really think so?”

You nodded and walked around her leading her through to the hot tub, “Of course. We can’t be thinking about swimming all the time.”

..

After soaking and showering again you squeezed into the car seated in Thorin’s lap in his tight grip for the ride back to your place where he climbed out with you allowing Boromir and Dwalin to have the apartment to themselves. Weaving his fingers between yours you led Thorin upstairs, dropping your bags in the door to your room a muffled giggle escaped you through him raising you for a tight hug while his hands eased over your legs, curling them around his waist. Pulling back Thorin asked, “Tired?”

Your head shook and you asked, “Are you? There’s usually a few good shows on at this time if you like?”

Smiling wider his arms looped around your back carrying you into the living room, “Sounds perfect. As long as I get to hold you, whatever you want is good.”

Giggling again you settled down in front of Thorin pulling his arms tighter around you in a firm snuggle simply enjoying being able to have you with him through to the breakfast he helped you make. Holding his smile he crossed over to you stealing one last kiss then walked you to the coffee shop. 

Keeping his place at your side he smiled at the keys you snuck out of your pocket to unlock the building, allowing you both in to start the main check list as a bouncing set of blonde hair exited a small blue car that parked in its normal seat. 

Glancing at Thorin, Eowyn happily greeted him and joined you while Arwen pulled up and aided you through the list as you mixed up Thorin’s drink and passed it to him while Boromir and Dwalin pulled up to claim their orders they had texted you, and drive Thorin home again. Sharing a wave, they left as Thranduil arrived with a grin of his own, taking advantage of the empty room to steal a brief kiss as he waited for his drink that Arwen was fixing.

Thranduil, “Movies start at 5, I have to run some errands but I can pick you up here after if you like.”

Nodding again you smiled at Arwen who snuck his drink between you and snuck away back to Eowyn’s side as you said, “That would be great. Heard it iced last night and I don’t feel up to sliding home.”

Chuckling softly he leaned over the counter stealing another kiss, that grew a few moments longer than he intended, and broke at Eowyn’s exaggerated coughing behind you, signaling the arrival of customers in the parking lot. Turning your heads to the growing crowd in the parking lot you giggled as his lips met your cheek again and he lowly spoke by your ear, “Give me a text when you get off.” Curling his hand around his drink he left you with a wink and smiled at the waving women behind you through his soft chuckle, stealing a sip while he exited through the incoming crowd.

...

Reaching the end of your shift you glanced at your buzzing phone from your pocket spotting the message from Legolas saying he’d be dropping in near the end of your shift. Not long after, out of the corner of your vision you spotted a familiar tall brunette figure taking his place in line. You fixed his drink feeling his eyes strangely fixed on you as you eased through the women working around you. With a blind wave over, you spotted his approach to the counter, finally landing your eyes on the taller figure, the strange brunette smirked at you as you said, “Sorry, thought you were someone else. Um…”

Through his deepening smirk his bright smile eased out as his low rumble escaped him while his hand landed on yours around the large cup, causing you to draw your hand back quickly, “Well, give me your number and I’ll make sure you never think of him again.”

With a sharp snort at your side Arwen pulled the giggling mess of smiles, Eowyn had turned into, back to the counter to continue mixing the next set of drinks as you replied, “I highly doubt you could.”

Narrowing his eyes slightly he lowered a folded bill onto the counter, “Keep the change.” Collecting the cup and claiming a seat along the wall, keeping his eyes on you as he drew out his laptop from the bag draped across his shoulder, starting his work and stealing glances at you. For nearly an hour you managed to clear the line once again as another message came through from Legolas saying he was on his way. 

Back at the counter again your eyes landed on the brunette as you set down his ordered repeat of his stolen drink while he said, “I think I’ve found a new favorite drink. Never thought to try a blend before.” Easing a folded napkin out from his palm you eyed the number he’d scrawled across it before meeting his pale hazel eyes shining at you through his deepening smirk, “I’m Bard, by the way.” Lowering his eyes he read your name tag and smiled at you, “Pleasure to meet you Jaqi.”

Nodding your head his eyes trailed your hand folding the napkin back into the chest pocket on his jacket covering his thick brown sweater over his tight jeans and boots. “As flattering as this is, I can’t accept your number. It was nice to meet you though.”

Turning back to the back counter you accepted an identical drink to Bard’s and turned again as you heard a soft exhale followed by “Hey Mom.”

Facing the customers again you caught the pair eyeing each other before Bard glanced at you again with his mouth open and a finger pointed at Legolas in stunned silence wondering how you could have mothered him. Passing the drink over you smiled at Legolas saying, “You get my free drink today.”

Keeping his eyes on Bard Legolas’ glare grew as he said, “Ada said he’d pick us up here. Shouldn’t be long.” Stealing a moment to smile at you then glare at Bard again as he sternly said, “You’re holding up the line.” Keeping his place, another shifting glance between you came from Bard before he reclaimed his seat and continued looking between you as Legolas claimed a seat right against the counter. Legolas questioned Arwen and Eowyn through their drink mixing about the guy still looking you over as you handed the completed drinks and the pastries they had ordered.

Barely half an hour later your eyes landed on the clock again as Lindir entered and walked through to the back thanking you for opening up. Accepting the keys from you. His smile deepened as he pulled his apron on and greeted the two women entering to replace Arwen and Eowyn through the door Thranduil held for them. Shifting his glance to follow Legolas’ glance and smile Bard eyed the man who smiled at you while you exited the back room out of your apron and pulling your jacket on again. Curling against Legolas’ side through his next glare at the stranger, drew Thranduil’s curious gaze.

Resting his hand on your back, Thranduil turned accepting the drink you handed him as you sipped on your own with a soft thanks and led you back to his car. Safely inside you caught the women sending waves your way as they pulled out of the parking lot as Legolas settled in the back seat asking, “So what happened with the guy? I need to know if I have to go back in and hit him.”

Chuckling softly you replied, “I was focusing on my drinks, nearly an hour before you showed up. All I caught from the corner of my vision was a tall brunette after your text. Passed him yours and he,” their eyes shifted to you from their belts as you weakly giggled, “He told me, after I apologized for mistaking him for someone else, that if I gave him my number he’d make sure I never thought of the other guy again.”

With a set of chortles the pair bubbled into laughter after Thranduil said, “Pretty bold statement.”

You nodded and said, “Then Legolas walks up right beside him after his refill saying ‘Hi mom’.”

Laughing sharply the pair dwindled into softer chuckles while Thranduil started the car and began the drive to the Durin apartment as he said, “I bet that stunned him.”

Nodding through your next giggle you replied, “I think it froze his mind a bit. He seemed stuck on us looking so close to the same age.”

..

Snuggly in the elevator you brushed your hair from your face snuggling closer to Thranduil’s side as he leaned down to steal another kiss wrapping his arm tighter around your back smirking still from the failed flirting attempt he’d missed out on. Exiting the elevator you caught the sound of a bubbling argument over which movie they would start on. Opening the door Legolas’ smile grew through his trip across the room straight to Tallie’s side accepting her hug after leaving his coat and boots by the door. 

With a giggle you accepted Thorin’s hug and kiss after hanging up your jacket and settled against his chest as Thranduil knelt and pulled off your heels to set them by his boots. Rising again he smiled at Thorin through another chuckle saying, “You missed an amazing flirting fumble at the coffee shop.” Giggling again you eased into the spot on the couch between them as Thorin’s head dropped to your shoulder after his loud laugh at the shoulder. 

Breaking through the argument all heads turned to the laughing Durin who curled around you as Legolas smirked and scooted forward in his seat to share the story while you settled between the pair smirking at Ori sneaking around and giving a sudden laugh at his starting of the movie he had chosen. Claiming his seat again he smiled at you through your next giggle and settled back with his own mug of cocoa looking to the rolling credits.

..

Snuggled together, your head nuzzled against Thorin’s shoulder as Thranduil covered you three with a thick blanket after Legolas had hugged Tallie goodbye and claimed Thorin’s bed when the rest of the group had gone to bed. Unwilling to just drive you home to leave you alone again they decided to share another snuggling night with you before your noon flight back to Rohan. Gripping the shirt under your hand a grumble escaped you at the finger tapping your nose, blinking your eyes open Boromir’s sleepy smile came into view as he said, “Breakfast’s ready. We should eat and head back so you can repack.”

Nodding sleepily, you sat up, accepting their help up and into the next apartment over. Slumping against Thranduil’s side you settled into your seat as he chuckled. Thorin and Boromir helped carry the food over and filled your plate and glass, making sure you had more than enough to eat. Barely breaking from your exhaustion you kissed the pair of them, and accepted Boromir’s help down to his car for the ride back and up into your apartment again after taking down his own bag. Carrying the basket’s worth of clothes from the dryer Boromir aided you in packing your bag and joined you again back in his car for the drive to the airport.

...

The loud building grew around you as you both found your way to the gate after claiming your tickets, smiling and easing into the seats beside your family through the shifting crowds stealing glances at you. Not long after you drew up from your place resting against Boromir’s side to claim your seats for the long flight. Through the flight you switched through the shows and movies available fighting your creeping nerves the closer the destination grew.

Finally landed, your group crammed into the van hired to drive you back to Theodred’s Home. Dropping off your bags Theoden claimed the keys and started up the van he had rented and left for you there to drive up to the hospital. Fighting the clenching of your stomach you found your way to the room upstairs. Turning the last corner your eyes trailed over the numbers along the doors, with a growing smile you entered the room receiving one in return from Jax stretched out on his bed. Rapidly waving at you his smile grew as you hurried to his side accepting his tight hug, pulling back your hands moved through the signing as you said, “Sleep well?”

His head nodded and he replied in a hushed whisper of mainly air, “Yes. Did you?”

With a nod of your own you settled at his side joining him for the movie as the others greeted him and you, sharing the rest of their news before his small hand curled around yours as the nurses arrived to give him the first round of sedatives before he would be taken down for surgery. Turning to face him your fingers eased his curls back and you smiled at him saying and signing, “This is the last surgery. Just a nap, and I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Wetting his lips through a cautious gaze at the nurse he nodded and stole another hug as you pressed a kiss to his forehead and settled him back down again to hold him while he drifted off, stealing another kiss on his brow. Climbing off his bed you exhaled shakily and sat beside Boromir on the window bench as Theodred and his Wife took their two small children to get something to eat. 

Easing forward a deep exhale escaped you while you buried your face in your hands struggling against your creeping tremble. Heavy hands rubbed across your back aiding you to calming and rising again. Turning again you looked up at the screen again to watch the show, though as the credits rolled you joined Boromir to roam to the waiting room where you spread the news with the anxious Durins back home before returning again. Not long until dinner you curled beside Jax’s side gripping his small hand carefully and rested there as he slowly woke up.

Blinking awake the small boy with a set of bandages around his ears and small head under the mesh cap holding them in place, his purple eyes came into view drowsily paired with a sleepy smile. Seated beside him his eyes settled on you anxiously as his fingers moved to sign, “Hi.”

With a deepening smile you replied, “Hi Jax.”

With a quivering lip tears filled his eyes as he softly exhaled out a soft, “Hi” and signed your name.

All around you tears flowed softly as you said, “Jaqi,” patting your chest and guiding him through how to say it before teaching him his name along with everyone else’s then accepting his hug. Turning your head you smiled at the Doctor entering with a large smile of his own as he crossed to the side of the bed and signed as he asked Jax, “Are you feeling any pain?”

Shaking his head gently Jax signed back as his lips moved along wordlessly, “Is my hearing full now?”

With a soft grin he replied, “Yes. We have you in the quiet wing now, and we will send you home with headphones to help block out noise as you get used to it.”

Suddenly Jax’s eyes darted to yours as he gripped your knee tightly, with a soft smile you added, “It gets really loud sometimes, even I need them from time to time. Especially at competitions.”

Nodding again his eyes shifted back to the Doctor who signed, “You should get used to it rather quickly.”

After a brief exam of the sealed scars curving around the back of his ears along with the short hearing test using a small beeping tool the check his hearing. With a quivering lip again his hands covered the sides of his head and the Doctor sent his nurse for some medicine for the head ache they had induced before leaving you curling Jax to your side as he adjusted the sound canceling headphones over his ears. 

Clutching tightly to your sweater his head eased against your chest after slipping the headphones off when his pain had passed and the familiar vibrations against his body from you that normally lulled him to sleep peaked his curiosity. Settling down, his eyes closed through the familiar pulsing against him as his ears took in the mix of your heart beat through the soft lullaby you were humming for him. Through his creeping smile a warm tear streaked across his nose clutching you tighter, enjoying your arms tightening in return through the kiss you left to the top of his head.

Shortly after his hearing exam Theodred and his Wife, Lia, returned home to put their children to bed leaving Jax with soft hugs and kisses through his clinging to you. Settling in around you Theoden, Eomer and Eowyn settled in the chairs and window bench around you as Boromir settled on the bed at your side smiling and smoothing his hand over the small boy’s back. Raising his hand Jax signed “Words” as you had restarted the lullaby again. 

With a soft smile you adjusted your hands across your middle, normally you would sign along with the tune, and with the signs etched into his memory the soft tune nearly pled to him for you to sing the words along. Filling in the last piece of the tune that had comforted him for so many years, drawing in a soft breath you started again.

_I saw the light fade from the sky_

_On the wind I heard a sigh_

_As the snowflakes cover_

_My fallen brothers_

_I will say this last goodbye_

_Night is now falling_

_So ends this day_

_The road is now calling_

_And I must away_

_Over hill and under tree_

_Through lands where never light has shone_

_By silver streams that run down to the sea_

_Under cloud, beneath the stars_

_Over snow on winter's morn_

_I turn at last to paths that lead home_

_And though where the road then takes me_

_I cannot tell_

_We came all this way_

_But now comes the day_

_To bid you farewell_

_Many places I have been_

_Many sorrows I have seen_

_But I don't regret_

_Nor will I forget_

_All who took that road with me_

_Night is now falling_

_So ends this day_

_The road is now calling_

_And I must away_

_Over hill and under tree_

_Through lands where never light has shone_

_By silver streams that run down to the sea_

_To these memories I will hold_

_With your blessing I will go_

_To turn at last to paths that lead home_

_And though where the road then takes me_

_I cannot tell_

_We came all this way_

_But now comes the day_

_To bid you farewell_

_I bid you all a very fond farewell_

Clutching your shirt tighter your eyes shifted to the small boy smiling brighter, loving the voice coming from you he would only imagine as angelic. After his hand signed “Again, please” earning a gentle kiss on his forehead before you began again and his eyes flickered open as the men and Eowyn joined in softly. 

Through the night due to his medicine he couldn’t sleep so you settled back with his large copy of Peter Pan tales and aided him in reading through the book aloud. Taking it easy, you left the lessons to one small section on each page. Gently guiding him through the complicated sounds that even some of the simpler words posed for him. 

By morning he proudly and softly sounded out one of the sections you had practiced with your aid as he clutched your hands tightly as your finger inched across the page. Gripping him tightly, his smile grew at your giggle, one he happily realized his weak voice could mimic.

...

Finally discharged after his night in the hospital you propped him up on your hip with his headphones fixed protectively in place in the loud city. Exiting the hospital his hand tightened on your coat as a set of flashes went off from the gasping set of passers by who recognized you from tv. Through the short walk to the waiting car, Theoden had gone to fetch for you, you held him tightly until you could snap him into his booster seat and claimed the seat at his side. 

Finally back again the two other children were still napping and you took the bundled up child in your arms to the nearby quiet park with Eomer and Boromir happily in tow. Shadowing you protectively, the pair watched with large smiles stealing pictures and videos of their own as you removed his headphones. Within minutes Eowyn showed up with a full bundle of bread and you led Jax over to the small lake nearby. Kneeling down you pointed at the small row of ducks swimming in a circle in the smaller half of the lake still yet to be covered in ice. With an excited bounce Jax signed “Ducks!” 

Glancing at you with a beaming smile his lips mimicked yours as he softly repeated your verbalizing it, then he turned and repeated it slightly louder. His eyes glowed even brighter as they cheerfully quacked at the word and swam closer to the shore. Biting his lip he tossed the small pieces you had passed him into the water then backed into your chest with wide eyes as a large goose approached with an announcing honk. Reaching before him your hands signed as you said, “He sounds angry, but he’s just loud. I won’t let him hurt you.”

Nodding again he wet his lips and timidly tossed a piece at the goose, slowly relaxing as the ducks and goose calmly approached him then turned to leave when the loaf was gone. Bouncing again after he turned to face you his smile grew as yours did after you asked if he’d like to go on the castle. Nodding furiously he led the slow charge back again to the giant wooden castle, taking time to enjoy the sound of crunching from the snow beneath his boots. Looking up again, his smile grew enjoying each of the hidden tasks as you tailed him through it voicing each of them.

Thankfully you had been the only one to enforce the lessons so early. With the others choosing to leave their usual habits of simply signing in place, allowing you and your lone place in being able to tap into his burning curiosity you both bore. Returning to work Theodred and his Wife enjoyed having relatives to aid in the babysitting tasks. Laughter echoed through the house as you led the three children through the days, making sure to keep Jax’s mood up as the two smaller children had so easily already passed him verbally. 

Also making sure to grant him his usual alone time with you to bolster his mood yet again, all through the day, even as he napped across your chest as you watched a few shows leaning against Boromir’s side as he slept with the small girl across his pillow coated legs and her younger brother was sprawled out across Eomer’s chest. Quietly, Theoden entered and passed you a mug of cocoa that you happily downed before you snacked on the bagel and bowl of chopped fruit you shared as he softly chuckled. In his deep voice he said as his fingers eased your hair behind your ear, “He seems to be handling it well so far. Though once we get back, it might be more difficult.”

“Theodred did say they could move sooner.”

Theoden nodded and replied, “We could move Lia out easily enough. It’s her last day today, house is already in their name, and Theodred could stay to finish his last few weeks. Though Jax can’t fly yet, and we’d have to make a trip out for his check up appointments.”

Nodding you finished chewing your next piece of fruit and said, “Train ride shouldn’t be that bad.” Smirking at Theoden who smiled at you.

With a loving glow in his eyes he deepened his smile saying, “You are an incredible Sister, and an amazing Mother.” Smiling at him in return he continued, “My girlfriend is going out of town for work, so I’ll be around more to help aid with watching him through work. Class will be a bit harder to work out though.”

“It wasn’t that hard when I went to Gondor.” With a nod his eyes raised to Eowyn as she entered and moved through the house putting away the food then cautiously tiptoed in the room to claim a spot at her Father’s side to relax and join in the planning.

…

Within the weekend the house was packed and everyone fixed on the plane ride back you sat alone with your brother holding him in your lap as he slept through the gently rocking ride in the private room you had booked with Boromir’s aid. Settled back against the wall your eyes dropped through your final loop of the lullaby. 

Nearly ten hours later you happily propped him higher on your hip collecting your bags and carried him through the empty station avoiding the gaze of the few others around you. Happily in your boots, leaving you shorter than most eye lines keeping your identity to yourself as he dozed on your shoulder. Scanning his drooping eyes around the large arrivals gate your eyes landed on Boromir with a large smile ready to drive you to drop you off at your apartment as Jax’s room wasn’t ready yet.

Once again in the quiet apartment you set your bags down and changed him into his sleeping clothes, curling him in your arms in your bed and read to him until he fell deeply asleep again. Sneaking out from around him you covered him more and moved to the kitchen to fix a small meal then slip back into bed again after your short shower. Resting soundly your body settled comfortably as you nestled him protectively in your arms sinking deeper into sleep. 

Suddenly tearing you from your sleep your eyes shot open at the flickering of the lights in your apartment paired with the two soft muffled pings from the doorbell. Groaning lowly you eased out of bed, making sure Jax was still asleep to slip quietly out of your room and headed straight for the front door. Brushing the sweater Thranduil had gifted to you over your bare thighs under your short shorts. 

Under your curtain of curls you glared at the tall man reaching out to hit the bell again, only to receive a swatted hand. Reaching behind you, your hand made sure the door was propped open by scooting the small coat stand to block it from shutting entirely. In a hushed tone your eyes landed on a disheveled Fenrir who was rubbing the stinging skin from your swat as you asked, “What are you doing here?!”

Wetting his lips his eyes went from scanning over your wrinkled and exhausted appearance bubbling under your sharp glare, “I, I was wondering if I could stay here.”

Your brows pressed together as you curiously stared at him before groaning and rubbed your face as you mumbled in Quenya, “I must be dreaming.” Looking up again from your lowering hands you exhaled and caught a softening smile forming on his face at your eyes through your parting curls. Switching to the common tongue again you asked, “Why are you  _here_?! You have several relatives a few blocks over.”

Inhaling softly he shrugged and averted his eyes as he said, “It’s crowded, and they rarely let me stay with them. And Boromir’s got a room here right?” Exhaling sharply you stared up at him as he added in a slightly rushed tone, “Just a few days.”

Extending a finger through your glare you drew his eyes to your finger under your sleeve that slowly slipped back down your arm to your elbow, “You  _touch_  nothing,  _take_  nothing, break or say  _anything_  until sunrise and you’re sleeping in the snow.” Smirking again he stepped forward only to stop as you poked him in the chest, causing it to falter as you added, “My Brother is sleeping, do not wake him, you will say  _nothing_  about our parents or  _anything_  concerning any family, past our Uncle and Cousins.” His brows furrowed in confusion as his lips parted, “You will be polite and a perfect gentleman and if you hurt him or his feelings in any way I will  _crush_  you. Now I am  _tired_  we both got off a ten hour train ride after five days of barely sleeping, so come in,  _quietly_ , and we will discuss this in the morning once I’ve dropped him off with my Cousin.”

Stepping back, you moved the stand allowing the baffled giant into the room as you locked the door and then through to the long abandoned guest room Boromir had claimed, looking around with a pleased grin Fenrir turned to meet your eyes again in the now fully lit room as you quietly shut the door behind you. “More rules?”

With another exhale you reached out saying, “Give me your phone.”

Reaching into his pocket his smirk grew as he asked, “Giving up on my Brother so fast?”

Through your glare you added your phone number to his phone and passed it back to him saying, “This apartment is set up for a deaf resident with the bell, so the lights flicker. We switched it for when Jax visited and it takes a phone book list of steps to turn off, so everyone, and I mean everyone texts in the lobby and we unlock the door. Nobody rings the bell after sunset, call it common courtesy, do  _not_  wake my Brother.”

Turning around again he purred at your back asking, “Do you normally sleep in my Brother’s clothes, I could find you something more comfortable to wear.”

Turning with a smirk of your own you fired back, “It’s Thranduil’s, and it’s  _impossibly_  comfortable.” His eyes scanned over you from head to toe as you added, “But I am wearing something equally as comfortable your Brother bought me underneath. And don’t doubt he and Thranduil will be hearing about your staying here.” Blinking again through his stunned silence he sat on the end of the bed behind him as you shut the door quietly behind you and he heard another soft click down the hall.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, mentions of abuse, Fenrir digging for details. More Fluff. Mildly smutty at the end.

Opening your eyes once again the buzzing of your phone stirred you from your dreams, reaching over your hand claimed the phone and shut off your alarm with a sigh as Jax stirred at your side. Grumbling against your shoulder his eyes opened as he weakly mumbled, “Food.”

Chuckling softly your lips met his forehead as you rose, brushing down the covers and you climbed to the edge and led him towards the door after giving him a warning of the company. Twisting your hair into a bun you shot a soft smile at Jax while he flipped on the mp3 dock hooked up and set to the play list of his favorite songs you usually sang to him. Smiling as he hopped down from the stool beside the counter and joined you at the island to claim the small knife you offered to help you dice some veggies.

Humming along softly you shared another smile with Jax guiding him through cracking an egg for the omelets while you finished the pancake mix with an upward glance at the large figure joining you in the kitchen. Shifting your eyes to Jax you eased another smile onto your face as you both spoke and signed, “Thorin’s Brother Fenrir.”

Turning his head he eased a smile onto his face and gave a weak wave as he softly said, “Hi, I’m Jax.” With a pause after his eyes scanned over the tall man as he smiled softly at him and replied aloud as he signed, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Your Sister missed you terribly, she wouldn’t stop talking about you.”

Giving him a raised brow at Fenrir’s smirk aimed at you, Jax tapped your arm and signed, “Is he staying here too?”

Smiling softly at him you replied, “Few days if his family doesn’t have the room.”

Nodding again you glanced at Fenrir who rolled up his sleeves and joined you both in the cooking and claimed his seat at your side across from Jax before you all changed and he joined your side for the walk down to his car when he offered to give you a lift on the chilly morning.

.

Trailing behind you Fenrir eyed the large dark wooden door on the small mansion not far from Thranduil’s home, that opened with the help of the key they had cut for you. With a creeping smile Jax led you into the living room where he hopped up on the couch beside his younger Cousins for their daily language video after curling you in a tight hug and signed he would see you at dinner. Turning away you locked eyes with your Cousin in Law Lia, who smiled groggily and curled you in a hug and greeted the curious Dwarf behind you before you led him out again back to his car.

Looking across the hood you rolled your eyes at his smirk as you lowered into the new Camaro as his smirk grew and he asked, “Alright, where to now?”

“I have to pick up my new text books for my new courses this semester, but you can-.”

With a gentle tap on your knee his hand rested there for a moment before it moved back to the gearshift, “Nonsense. You’re not walking out in this cold today.” Rolling your eyes you caught his curious glance as you looked out the side window at the street leading to Thranduil’s home, “So, are you going to explain the whole no talking about family rule?”

Catching his darting glance you replied, “Depends if I can trust you or not.” Once again your eyes locked at the stop sign and he raised a brow, “It’s a bit more than just a car ride. I need to know that if I tell you something it stays between us.”

Through a serious gaze when you fully expected him to smirk or joke again he stated, “You can trust me with anything. Should I park for this?”

“If you like. It’s not the most pleasant story.”

Nodding his head he pulled away from the stop sign and pulled into the small parking lot around the classic train engine on display for visitors and fellow train enthusiasts not far from the park you usually meet Thranduil in. Pulling his hands back to rest in his lap he shifted in his seat to get a fuller look at you, “Alright, I guess we can start with why no one’s, or rather just I, am not allowed to mention family.”

“My Brother’s barely 7, 8 in October.” Wetting your lips you watched his serious near glare form on his face as he focused entirely on what you were saying, as if not to miss a single word under his sheer determination. “It’s all really simple really, why the guys and your Father along with Oropher are so protective of me. There was no home invasion.”

His head shifted slightly to the side in confusion as he wet his lips, “Then how were you inju-.” With a pause and a scan over your face his words stopped for a moment as he softly stated, “No.” Shaking his head, “Your family?”

Inhaling sharply he tried his best not to mirror the tears gathering in your eyes, “I loved to swim as a child, and my Parents saw the profit in it. So they pushed and pushed and pushed me, until I nearly broke in half, then they pushed again and starved and beat me until I did what they wanted.” His entire playful demeanor went away as your words sank in and you could see the Dwarven shield of protection he had being extended to include you now as your voice wavered, “I tried so hard, to get away, but no one believed me. ‘How could I possibly be unhappy?’ My Parents always chalked it up to I wanted out of my training for the day. But the older I got, the more I said no. So on the way to my last games My Mother tried for another child.”

Inhaling deeply to remain calm his hand rose to rub over his lips.

“I just wanted to be sent to my Uncle. So I hid a camera, and I convinced my Agent to convince them that a trust fund would get them the money for my gold medals faster,” Nearly shaking now his lips rested against his curled fingers on the arm resting on the small barrier between you. “There weren’t any home invaders, just my Father and a baseball bat. He beat me until I passed out, and somewhere in all that he clipped my Mother’s head, she died a few hours later after staging the break in.” 

With a tear streaming down your cheek you continued, “I just wanted to be taken away, to save my Brother from what they would do to him after he replaced me. But I woke up in the Hospital after my Father killed himself when he realized Thrain and Oropher wouldn’t leave him alone with me in the Hospital. And I told them where to find the tape, and they finally believed me.” 

Wiping your cheek with your excess of sleeves on your sweater pooling out from under your leather jacket his hand folded over yours in a comforting squeeze, “My Brother knows they weren’t good people and that our Uncle fought to get us away, but that’s all he knows. I don’t care if it shatters his trust in me later on, but right now, he does not need to know our Father tried to kill me with a bat after killing our Mother and nearly him. He’s just a child, so if you want my trust that’s how you prove it. Now you know, same as the guys do, along with your Fathers.”

With parting lips he softly asked, “That’s why you are so protective of him, you feel guilty.”

“All those surgeries and all this extra work he’s going through, I initiated the fight with my plan.”

His hand squeezed your hand a bit tighter, “None of that is your fault. Whether your plan worked out that way or not, them hurting you is the reason he has to struggle. Had they been better Parents, the Parents you deserve he would have been safe. And don’t think for a second I’d share any of this with anyone else, including Jax. I get it now, why Father reigned us all in after it happened. Normally we could go or do anything but he brought us all back home for nearly a year through his vacation and shift to becoming a Judge.”

Locking your eyes with his you could clearly see the shift from plaything in his eyes to something that needs protection as you stated, “Now spill,” Raising your free hand to wipe your other cheek, “Why did you show up on my doorstep last night?”

Exhaling softly his hand withdrew from yours to pull out his phone and flick through his screen of apps finding his pictures, “The woman I was sleeping with works at a magazine. One of the few doing an annual story on our family, founding family of Erebor and all that, when she sent me a picture ending things with me over some, woman, I was seeing on the side.” Shifting his phone your eyes landed on you curled up against Thorin’s chest through the slideshow packing him on the cheek causing your pulse to quicken. “So that ended, but she sent me the hard copies and negatives of it, technically she threw them at me but that’s unimportant.” 

Locking your eyes again he continued, “You protect your Brother, and when I can I protect mine just as fiercely as he and Dis protected me. None of the guys did it, they wouldn’t dare before Thorin or Thranduil made it public. Meaning someone at the party broke the non-discloser part of our annual party. Father and his Brothers are looking into that side of things.”

“So you’re here to show Thorin the pictures?”

Through a returning hint of a smirk he replied, “No, I’m here to give reasonable doubt. I’m commuting to work from here, Thorin needs a cover so I’m here.”

Raising a brow you asked, “A cover?”

Smirking fully again he continued, “We do look like twins, so I’m here to play boyfriend in case any other papers pick up any more pictures. Legolas already calls you Mom and you train together so it’s no surprise you spend time together with Thranduil as well.”

“Boyfriend? You’ve got to be joking.”

Shaking his head he continued, “Not at all. Thorin’s worked really hard to get his position and keep it, and there’s no rules about dating a Professor from another University, wouldn’t be that hard to manage.” Looking you over he caught your steady exhale as he stated, “So, off to buy your books. And possibly to meet up with the others and share the plan.”

“I doubt they’ll like this.”

Chuckling lowly Fenrir’s smirk grew, “You’d be surprised just what trouble Thorin would be willing to get into to be with you. Besides, it’s only a few months until you’ve graduated and I can go back to being your loving and devoted Big Brother.”

A scoff came from you as you rolled your eyes and he started his car again and drove off to the textbook shop, “Really, was that before or after your constant flirting and trying to kiss me?”

Playfully firing another smirk at you he replied, “I’ll have you know I would never force any contact on you, and since I noticed Thorin’s attachment to you I wouldn’t dream of breaking that. Even though I do enjoy a bit of flirting with you.” His playful wink drew another roll of your eyes. Gently patting your hand again he chuckled again taking another turn, “Trust me you’ll enjoy the game too.” Shifting his gaze to his phone in your lap he smirked at a picture of him and Thorin popping up as he called with a shared glance Fenrir smirked again, “Go ahead and answer it.” Looking down at his phone you tapped to answer the call and hit the speaker button holding it closer to his body.

Thorin’s voice rang out clearly through his freshly woken rough tone, “What exactly is the idea with you calling at two in the bloody morning?”

Smirking again Fenrir answered, “Just wanted to let you know I’m in town, but don’t worry I managed to find a place to crash, so no worries about your couch.”

Scoffing through the line Thorin replied in a playful tone, “Which hotel are you staying in this time, didn’t catch you at breakfast at the boy’s this morning so it can’t be them. Another of your dates?”

Fenrir, “Stayed at my new Darling new Baby Sister’s if you must know, in Boromir’s. You didn’t mention the knocking rule.”

With a clear growl Thorin replied, “You did what now?!”

Locking your eyes with his in an ‘I told you so’ glance Fenrir smirked and said, “Oh stop it with that look. He was bound to growl at me for it, that’s a given.”

Thorin, “What are you going on about?”

Fenrir, “Not you, Jaqi’s giving me a look. You’re on speaker by the way, we’re off to buy textbooks.”

Thorin, “Is he behaving Jaqi?”

“So far, though he says he’s here to play my Boyfriend.”

Thorin, “What?”

Through the line you could hear Dwalin’s voice asking, “I thought you were calling Fenrir.”

Thorin, “He stayed at Jaqi’s.”

Boromir, Dwalin both asked, “He what?”

Fenrir, “We should meet up for lunch after our shopping and I’ll fill you all in. Are you going to call Thran or should we?”

Looking down a smile eased onto your face as Fenrir leaned over reading with a smirk, “Big Leaf?” With another playful glare you answered his good morning text as he stated, “Never mind Darling Jaqi’s already texting him.”

Thorin grumbled again as Boromir stated, “Fenrir, you better behave-.”

Fenrir chuckled and said, “Now now, we’ve already had a nice chat, and she’s set the ground rules, which mainly are about protecting her Brother, who is adorable by the way, bit cautious but still adorable. And he can surprisingly put away quite a stack of pancakes, got some pictures for you.”

Holding back their growls at missing the meal with you and Jax, through your messages you and Thranduil settled on lunch plans and you stated, “Thranduil says we can eat at his for lunch.”

Thorin nodded, “Where are you shopping at?” After sharing the shop with Thorin and Thranduil you couldn’t help but smile as they agreed to meet you there, all hurrying to get dressed and head out to join you.

..

The ride was short enough and brought you into the partially packed parking lot in the spot beside Thorin’s car as Dwalin dizzily staggered out of the car from his racing speed as Thranduil pulled in beside the Camaro and climbed out as well. All with raised brows at the tall smirking man exiting the car across from you sending another glance your way before you got curled under Boromir’s arm as he led you inside through the discussion Fenrir started over the pictures he had been given by his now ex girlfriend. All filing inside to join you again, Fenrir’s eyes scanned over the stack of books you had gathered and asked, “We picking up for Legolas too?”

Thranduil nodded his head towards the other side of the room revealing his Son with a stack of his own, “He’s already got his own. Jaqi’s got a full schedule.” Walking closer he held a smile collecting some of your books firing a wink at you and softly asking in Elvish,  _“Are you alright with him staying at yours? I can take him if you want.”_

Giggling softly you replied,  _“Should be fine, I think I can take him, he’s not nearly as big as he acts.”_

Chuckling lowly he and Boromir curled around you again helping you in gathering your books and carrying them over to be paid for before they put them in Thranduil’s trunk who helped you into his car saying, “Come on Love, let’s get you something to eat.”

With a smile you climbed in and caught his glance at Fenrir who flashed you a wink and a wave as he climbed into his car and followed you to Thranduil’s. Walking inside you helped Legolas with his books up to his room then joined the men in the kitchen only to be set on the counter for Thranduil’s kiss before he said, “Just relax.”

Thorin smiled at you sweetly, drawing Fenrir’s curious gaze as he claimed his own when he grabbed a bowl from the cabinet behind you and asked, “How was your night with Jax?”

“Good. Going to teach him how to make meatloaf tonight.”

With a smile they all chuckled as Dwalin asked, “Can we tag along? Love to meet the little one.”

Giggling softly you replied, “Should be fine. He’s eager to meet you guys after everything we’ve told him about you all.”

Fenrir smirked asking, “So he knows you’re seeing Thranduil and Thorin.”

Sending him a playful glare you replied, “He’s 7, he does not need to know about my dating life just yet.”

Fenrir chuckled nearly purring as he offered you a slice of carrot to bite that you claimed with your fingers making his smirk grow, “Dating, sure. That’s why you’re sleeping in Big Leaf’s shirt and whatever else underneath Thorin bought you.”

Raising a brow Thorin fired a partial glare as Dwalin cleared his throat behind his Cousin with a glare of his own as Thranduil eased back to your side sliding you closer to him as he whispered in Elvish against your ear,  _“If it’s anything other than your necklace I’d love to see it.”_

Fenrir caught his tone, pointed at you and your smirk saying, “That, is not just dating.” He looked at Thorin asking, “So, both at once or do you take turns?”

With your own glare he chuckled again as Thranduil lifted you bridal style in his arms making you giggle as he told Fenrir, “You don’t get to ask that.” Passing you to Thorin who happily took you to the living room to curl you in his lap and rumble against your ear asking softly, “So what exactly did I buy you and do I get to see it?”

Giggling softly you leaned back kissing his cheek, “I was talking about my necklace.”

With a smirk he rumbled back in another low whisper, “We’re just going to have to take you shopping then.” Drawing another soft giggle as he kissed your cheek before his smile melted against your lips as you kissed him and fought your smirk as Fenrir entered the doorway and said, “Thran you’re missing out.” With a sigh Thranduil came up behind him turning him back to the kitchen and said, “There’s a balance, and you do not need to know any more than that.” With a smirk he added, “You are practically going to be her Brother soon if Dis has her way.”

Fenrir smirked and replied, “Soon, but not yet. So, did she start it or did you guys, I’m guessing it was a share over both possibly losing her deal?”

Rolling his eyes Thranduil asked, “Just how much are you going to snoop into our relationship?”

Fenrir, “Well I figure, it’s either I find out and keep Dis off the trail or I simply skip the middle man and ask for Dis’ help in this little situation. So, spill.”

Thranduil crossed his arms as Boromir and Dwalin continued cooking the meal. With a sigh Thranduil replied, “It started with us running into her in a coffee shop she works in a few weeks ago, we shared a drink she asked our opinions on something she wrote and we all got called away and asked her for another set of coffee plans that switched into actual non official dates before she was going to be alone for New Years so we invited her to yours.”

Raising a brow Fenrir asked, “Non official dates?”

Dwalin nodded, “Aye, even took her on one myself, where she met Troy.”

Boromir caught his shocked look and added, “It was between the three of them. Then I moved back and swooped in stealing Dwalin away.” Firing a wink at the stunned Dwarf looking at Thranduil again before turning his head to Legolas who entered with a soft whistle that paused when he caught Fenrir’s gaze.

Legolas, “What did I miss?”

Fenrir, “How are you feeling about the dating situation?”

With a creeping smile he replied, “Oh I’m thrilled! Me and Tallie have a date on Friday.” Poking the Dwarf in the stomach with a huge grin as he moved to claim an un-sliced carrot to munch on as Fenrir turned to face him after catching Thranduil signing, ‘you asked.’

Turning again, Fenrir continued, “I meant-.”

Facing Fenrir again Legolas swallowed his bit of chewed carrot and cut him off, “I know you meant with Jaqi. They’re happy, all that matters. You should be happy too, you won’t find another Sister like her.” Taking another bite through his smile, “But if you want to know about my date ask away.”

With a sigh Fenrir eyed the group then sighed and said, “Fine, spill away, where are you taking the lovely Tallie?”

With a growing smile Legolas started to share all the details as you and Thorin rejoined the group to set the table and join in on the minor details of his planning. That soon shifted into a flurry of ideas from the males around him as you glanced at your phone and shared the extra company for the dinner through a text. Rising to your feet with plate in hand you passed Fenrir who smirked and repeated his same question only of, “Both or one at a time?”

“Why is it so important to you?”

Fenrir smirked turning in his seat to say, “Had an ex who wanted to try a threesome with me and Thorin once. Curious why he’d pair with Thran.”

Through a smirk of your own you replied, “Perhaps he didn’t want to compete against someone bearing such a resemblance to himself. Either that or he simply didn’t care for the female.”

Fenrir glanced at his Brother who flashed him a smile and said, “All of the above. Plus, I’ve heard you before and I couldn’t manage through your usual monologue more than a minute, and the nicknames are completely out of the question. Shelby kept calling you Big Papa, I’d hate to know what she’d have thought to call me.” Joining your side he pecked your cheek and whispered, “Adad and our Uncles called their Grandfather Big Papa, our Grandfather was Papa.”

Through a soft giggle you snuggled against his side pecking him on the cheek as Fenrir asked again, “So, why Thran.”

Thranduil rose and put his dishes in the sink claiming a peck and a snuggling hug at your side as he stated, “Us Tigers have to stick together.” Firing a smirk at the Dwarf who rolled his eyes remembering the costume party he was referring to.

Dwalin chuckled adding his dishes to the sink as well while you did your best to keep your expression straight as Thranduil’s hand roamed over your bottom raising your sweater from covering it to steal a firm squeeze. Sneaking your hand under his sweater giving his hip a gentle pinch on a spot that drew a response you knew it would, a soft exhale as his body shifted to the side fighting against the barrage of tickles he knew you would unleash on him while his hand moved to your hip after stealing another squeeze.

Walking around the counter you all moved to the living room for a row of movies that even against their action packed plots your eyes closed and you curled between the pair of them in their firmly gripping snuggling pile under the blankets Dwalin had eased over you while Boromir set a timer on his phone. Looking over with a creeping smirk at your slightly smushed face against Thranduil’s chest Fenrir pulled out his phone and stole a few pictures as Legolas did the same before turning back to the film as they scooted closer to your pile.

…

Grumbling softly your head rubbed against the chest being used as your pillow through the deep waking breaths of the Elf under you and the Dwarf across your back through the alarm coming from Boromir’s pocket as he fumbled to pull out his phone through his drowsy haze from his own nap as Dwalin grunted away from under his shifting Boyfriend. All around you the group nap broke and you wiggled free only to drop with an awkward squeak as Thorin and Thranduil lunged forward and caught you as Legolas helped you back up as you grabbed your foot biting your lip once you were upright again. Eyeing you curiously the group relaxed as you softly mumbled, “Stupid foot…And it’s tingling now…”

Chuckling softly they eased back as you stood and softly squeaked through your awkward walk to the bathroom to relieve yourself and to run some water over your face before rejoining the stretching men on the main hall by the door. With a smile Thorin helped you into your coat as you slipped your heels back on and joined the line back out to the cars that you all squeezed into trying to take as few as possible with you and Legolas on a set of laps again holding back your giggles on the short drive. Parking in the driveway you climbed out of the cars as they smiled and Thranduil smiled at the large home barely a few blocks away from his while Thorin did the same spotting the clear shot through the park to his apartment.

Leading the way you smiled at the group of Children rushing at you, with Jax in the lead before his female Cousin and her little Brother followed after adding to your crashing hug that broke apart with their fleeing giggles as Jax remained at your side curiously looking over the group. With large purple eyes and Raven curls shaved on the sides exposing the thin white scars behind his ears and the same innocent gaze you often bear. Tilting his head slightly he gently raised his hand and gave a timid wave stating softly with extra emphasis on his name, “Hi, I’m Jax.”

Each of the men took their turns greeting him as each of the teachers caught the familiar pause you had given them after each of their names while he softly repeated their names causing their smiles to grow. Easing his hand around yours your smile grew while he led you straight to the kitchen as the men tagged along giving Lia a break to relax as they each took turns keeping watch over the Children. Fixed at your side your intendeds both helped you lead Jax through your cooking lesson with large smiles as your tiny twin bore a large smile matching yours through his trembling words added in with his signing for words he’d already memorized. 

As all the food was baking you giggled and led the pair over to a couch in the study Jax left you on while he collected his book. With a firm plop it landed on the large footstool and his small hands planted on the edge of it pushing it closer to you before climbing up into your lap and flipping to the chapter you’d left the story at.

Giggling softly he pulled the collection of Peter Pan tales to him and slowly read through the first paragraph with your help as the pair smiled at his assumed rapid improvement under your aid. After the paragraph you read through the next slowly helping him sound out each word as he softly called out each of the ones he recognized already. Short chapters thankfully gave Jax a break after he closed the book again and eagerly signed about his new room that he had rearranged and set out his new comforter coated in dinosaurs you had gotten him for Christmas. With another large smile you three rose and followed the eager boy to his room that he showed you around before he tapped his stack of textbooks for his classes and asked if you’d gotten yours yet. Smiling again you relied that you had before his checking, “You can still have time to help me with mine?”

Smiling at him widely you replied, “You will always have my time. Nothing changes, only now we don’t have to do it online, much easier.”

In another quick lean his arms curled around your neck through a firm hug whispering, “Gi melin, Naneth.” (I love you, Mother) Squeezing him tighter you bit your lip reigning in your looming tears as he pulled back allowing you to gently peck his nose and return the sentiment before his head turned at the soft ding then looked back to you with a curious look, “What is that?”

Signing and speaking in return you replied, “The oven. Dinner’s ready.”

With a growing smile he led the charge as you giggled and rose as Thorin asked with a soft smirk, “Will he be getting lessons in Khuzdul as well?”

Returning his smirk you replied, “In time, common tongue first to catch him up in school and socializing.”

Thranduil, “Well if you need any help with the tutoring we’re always available.”

Smiling up at them you replied, “I may take you up on that. And I may have to bring him along to a few classes when the sitters can’t watch him.”

Through his smirk he lowly replied as you turned and led them to the kitchen as Thorin replied, “Any time.” With growing smiles you enjoyed the meal before Jax pulled out a box of videos from his childhood that he put on and giggled through the clips of various birthday parties while flashes of Boromir and Faramir along with Denethor ran through the clips. 

Eager fingers brought the stories behind each clip to the men around you drawing their laughs as well between their masked pained expressions at your shift from fully fixed in a wheelchair to your guiding Jax through his first steps with his hands fixed on one of your crutches in your at home rehab sessions. Obviously in pain you masked for the small boy his smiles lingered through your painful struggle before the jump to learned cartwheels and tumbling before your guiding him in the shallow end of the pool.

Turning their heads they glanced at you through Jax’s darting into the kitchen with Lia behind him after signing for you to remain in place. Looking at the doorway as the video ended your eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness as you giggled softly at the approaching set of candles as the Children led the men around you in singing Happy Birthday. In a deep breath you searched your mind for what you truly wished for and cast the room into darkness again before the lights were flicked on and you gave a soft excited gasp at the dinosaur cake that brought a giddy giggle and bounce from Jax who asked, “Like it?”

With a nod you replied, “I love it, thank you.”

His smile grew as you shifted to the dining room across the hall and cut the cake dishing it out to share through the last short video that ended with you carrying Jax up to his room to brush his teeth and tuck him into bed kissing him on the forehead as his eyes drooped closed under the blanket you raised over him. After your fingers gently brushed his curls from his face and softly wished him goodnight and returned to join the group that led you down to the waiting cars for the trip back to your apartment where Dwalin and Boromir left with Legolas to claim Thorin’s bed. 

..

As your intendeds shared your bed while Frerin returned to his bed. With a soft smile of his own he laid out after changing into his pajamas and let the several videos of you and Jax with your Cousins and Boromir as you Mothered your way through the exhausting struggle you quietly pushed through.

Muffling your giggles and soft gasps as the pair circled you, each claiming their own kisses across your lips and skin as they chose your change of clothes with a shared smirk at the toy they’d found. Bringing the toy along with your agreement they stripped you slowly and laid you out on the bed where they both had their own struggle with containing their noise. 

Splitting you in half as usual with both of them making sure you were fully relaxed through their intense attention to teasing your nub using their fingers to ready you. Then earned soft muffled whimpers from you at the toy working against and easing inside you as you moaned against the other’s pulsing erections between your lips as they took turns moaning into the pillows bunched up around them. 

With each climax from them they ducked to aid the other in teasing your entire body through deep breath taking kisses. Claiming your sounds as you squirmed with your legs sliding against their backs the nearer they drew you to another climax. Working the toy down in power slowly they both gave you a break before the other took their turn until you were stretched out between them after you’d asked to stop. 

Relaxing in their loving embraces between lips and whispered sentiments trailed against your skin, before sharing a cramped shower with you then joined you back in bed. Lovingly trailing kisses and their touches across your skin as they settled against your sides and chest rumbled softly another quiet wish for your Happy Birthday. 

Both trailing their hands over your bare skin around your lingerie under Thorin’s shirt he’d left here on his last visit, while they both softly gave their own suggestions for more lingerie they wished to buy for you and even more so, remove from you shortly after watching you trying it on. Snuggling closer after sharing another set of loving kisses between both of them before you drifted off to sleep unsure of what they’d all planned for your party the following day.


	23. Chapter 23

Against the firm chest of Thranduil you woke and claimed your phone, blinking at the bright screen that drew a grumble from you as you slipped free from your hold in his and Thorin’s grip to head to the door after pulling on a pair of shorts. Sliding your fingers around your eyes you wiped your exhaustion away and walked to the front door where your smile grew as you knelt accepting the hug from your sleeping Brother who reached out for you and slumped against your chest as you accepted the side hug from Lia. 

With a sleepy smile of her own she turned after adjusting the baby carrier across her chest and her older daughter propped on her chest as you grabbed Jax’s bag and wished her well at her day at the Hospital. Turning around you carried him back inside, locking the door and carrying him into the living room after his asking to watch, or rather nap through another of the Disney movies he was catching up on without fully needing the subtitles.

With one hand you put in the Lion King, making sure not to play it too loud, and formed a large pile of pillows and blankets you snuggled against with his arms circling your sides while you covered him and rested his head against your shoulder with a slipping smile while his eyes drooped shut through the opening number. Sliding your fingers through his hair you felt your own eyes drooping as Zazu was giving his first morning report and a deep sleepy chuckle came from the doorway from a curious retreating giant. 

Who returned shortly after fully dressed to lounge on a couch nearby as two others soon joined after claiming two spots on either side of you with their hands and arms draped around you after leaving pecks on your cheek and forehead. Low hums surrounded you drawing your eyes open as you stifled your giggle behind your palm at their joining along with the movie. Tilting your head back you met Frerin’s eye as he softly nodded his head at Jax and asked, “He couldn’t sleep without you?”

Shaking your head you replied, “My Cousin had to work. Daycare only watches Children under 6.”

Frerin’s brow raised, “How’s that going to work with school?”

“It’s not that hard to work out.”

Frerin, “Doubtful.”

“It worked in Gondor, ask Boromir if you don’t believe me.”

Standing up he went to grab the next in the series and claimed his seat again with a smile as you started it with the subtitles and Jax’s head popped up rubbing his eyes through his stomach rumbling before it was set to growl. Slipping out from under him you propped him against the stack of pillows and went to the kitchen as he focused on the film under the thick blankets you covered him with. Flipping on the lights you brushed back your hair into a bun offering a smile to Frerin as he joined you, claiming half of the meal to prepare.

Rejoining the group you passed out the plates and ate through the rest of the movie. As the credits rolled you collected the dishes to leave in the dishwasher before taking Jax to brush his teeth and change out of his pajamas, while you did the same. With mischievous grins the three men, fully dressed again. Thorin and Frerin both in nearly identical clothes with mainly their cologne separating them, grouped around the door they ushered you both to the cars without a word of the plans ahead.

.

Buckled between you and Thorin, Jax happily claimed another lesson from one of the thinner books he had brought about two Children and their magical time traveling tree house. Softly trailing each word with his finger for a few paragraphs on each page before joining you in sounding out the rest. The men around you couldn’t help but smile watching you so easily fixed in your Mothering role, leaving them with images of you from the films of him growing allowing them to picture your future with even more Children of your own one day. Looking up your eyes landed on Frerin’s when he turned once again looking between you as Jax examined the picture filling the page at the end of the chapter he’d just finished. Raising a brow he smirked and asked, “Have you thought of teaching?”

Through your smile flicking larger at Jax’s book being raised higher after he showed you the picture he was giggling at of the Children being chased by a dinosaur you replied, “Considered it. I’ll certainly have the degrees for it in May.”

Lowering your eyes again, they fell to your hand on the other side of Jax slowly being covered by Thorin’s hand when you started him on the next chapter, ignoring the few pictures Frerin had stolen of you three. All through the nearly hour long drive you stayed focused on him until his eyes raised and he gasped and gently patted your knee drawing your eyes to the large building marked ‘Main Event’, an indoor bowling/arcade center. Looking towards Thorin you told him, “I didn’t bring his headphones.”

Thranduil drew your eye to the front seat saying with a smile at you, “Don’t worry, Dis got wind of the party and bought out the place, and Thorin messaged earlier about Jax. Dwalin and Boromir made sure that the music was turned down for him.”

Looking between you Jax smiled curiously for the explanation you signed to him as Frerin got out and opened the door for you. With a smile you accepted Jax’s latching on to your side and you slid aside to step out flashing a brief smile at the Dwarf gently resting his hand on your side to steady you before the three men grouped around you and walked you inside. All through the building you spotted the large group of Durins along with Legolas, Tallie, Troy, Oropher and Thrain gathered together with large smiles around Dis, whose eyes locked straight onto the boy in your arms with parting lips. 

Through slightly teary eyes the elders both approached you with large smiles both taking their turns introducing themselves to Jax who took the chance to hug both of them tightly, thanking them for saving your life before climbing down to his feet and crashing into Boromir’s chest drawing a loud laugh from him. Holding his smile he finished his introductions through the group as he stole glances around the building while you accepted hugs from each of the Durins and Legolas.

Pausing before Tallie and Troy Jax waved and looked at you when Troy stated, “I, um.”

With a chuckle Legolas translated for Jax’s signing as the small boy read their lips, holding his smile through his answering from Legolas’ hip until he was showed to the bowling area Fili and Kili had stolen you away to while Dis went straight for Frerin. Giggling helplessly, you stopped at the desk accepting the neon green shoes they selected for you and put them on, following them to the first booth where Jax eagerly hopped up at your side and switched his shoes as you left Boromir’s old cardigan on the booth. 

Leaving you in your green tank top and jeans matching Jax’s t rex coated green t shirt and jeans. Ignoring the woman across the room with her eyes fixed on you, leaning over guiding him through his first turn after he’d watched yours with a familiar memorizing gaze your teachers and fellow students recognized before his flinch at the crash of the ball hitting the pins you had warned him of.

Biting his lip he watched his ball roll down the lane and hopped with an excited giggle after his flinch at the soft crash at his knocking down half of the pins gaining a similar giggle from you in return as he ran to your side, stopping with a bounce waiting for his ball to return. Giggling again through the cameras filming your gentle guiding of his toss that ended with him knocking down the other half and his climbing on your back as you giggled and carried him back to his seat allowing more pictures of your matching wide smiles. All around you the entire group all had several games before you caught Jax’s eyes wandering to the laser tag section. Lifting him to your hip you joined Fili and Kili to walk over.

Your smile grew as you came up to the teen in charge of the game and the Brothers asked if you could show Jax inside and give him a test of the game and equipment to see if he could handle the built in sound effects and laser sounds. A few minutes later however you eased him back up to your side after he latched in to you at the first thunderous sound effect, his scared eyes latched onto yours as you softly smiled at him stating, “It’s all right. Maybe next year.” He nodded timidly and you continued, “Who knows, you probably be taller next year, and taller than me soon enough.”

His smile grew as he giggled at the image your statement had stirred in him. Resting his head on your shoulder you pecked his forehead gently widening his smile causing Dis to lean closer to her Brothers stating, “She seems more like his Mother than his Sister.”

Thorin chuckled as Frerin said, “You should watch their reading and speech lessons, she’s a natural teacher.”

Thorin, “You should see her cooking lessons as well.”

Crossing to Thorin’s side Boromir smirked throwing his arm over the Dwarf’s shoulder stating through a smirk, “And their violin lessons.”

Raising a brow they all looked at Boromir as Dis asked, “Violin lessons?”

Boromir smirked, “Not sure how she managed it, but that’s partly how he got into the Greenwood Magnet School. He can best even some of the grown violinists, though it’s not a surprise after her lessons, taught him the piano as well. After her swimming break she focused on her playing through rehab. Got countless offers for positions in orchestras.”

Upon reaching them your smile flinched at Dis’ direct question, “You play the violin?”

Smiling again you replied, “Among other instruments.”

Dis’ eyes shifted to Jax as he signed something in Elvish signing causing you and Boromir to chuckle softly before Thranduil translated, “He said you look alike, just like they do.” With a soft chuckle of his own.

Looking down again you smiled at Jax and led the group to the tables now coated with pizza for you all beside the large table of snacks you all soon emptied before you. Once that was finished you were led through the arcade section where the guys helped you aid Jax in reaching each of the games between your being stole away to be curled around by both of your intendeds, who each stole short kisses from you out of sight before joining Jax’s side again for one last round of bowling.

..

With another wide smile you were shown into the car again as the Durins chuckled with mischievous grins through their unwillingness to share the rest of their plans. A roll of your eyes later you were back in the back seat with Jax at your side and Dis swapping with Frerin, spending most of the ride watching you both in awe as Thranduil swapped seats with Thorin so he could steal another chance to curl his hand around yours and watch you lovingly through your lesson. 

Parking again your smile grew as you spotted the frozen yogurt shop you’ve wanted to try out since it opened a few months ago, but without any free time or your choice in company to do so. In a brief lean Thranduil drew a smirk from you as he whispered in Elvish,  _“Knew you wanted to try this place, Love.”_  Ending with a gentle peck on your cheek before you grabbed Jax and exited again. The short walk to the door brought an unfamiliar arm from fellow Mother, Dis’ arm to curl around your free arm with a proud smile as she mentally drew you both into her family and led you trough the door Frerin had opened for you three.

In a brief scan over the room his arm curled around your back protectively at the group of young women across the room who all audibly gasped at that action soon followed by their eyes scanning over Thorin entering the room right behind him and leaning in to inform Frerin of their being his students drawing a soft growl from Frerin. Glancing up you smirked at Dis unable to hold your giggles as you asked, “Does everyone in your family growl protectively, or is it just the men?”

Her rare chuckle drew a soft smile from her as she answered, “Durin trait, I’ve even managed it a few times too. Though mainly through pregnancy.”

Giggling softly you crossed the packed room watching the women snapping pictures of Thorin and Frerin beside you along the way as you shifted your gaze the group of women trailing your path and over the boy propped on your hip. Quietly you helped Jax with his choice before Boromir carried him and his choice to his chair where he sat him on his lap to enjoy their treats. 

Around you the line moved as your mixture became a tad too adventurous for most, but earned a soft chuckle from Thranduil who leaned over your side adding another topping to your mix after he did the same to his sneaking a wink at you before he turned, paying for both of your bowls and led you back to the last two chairs putting you between him and Dis.

Not long after you’d claimed the free tables, the group of women crossed over to you, led by their blonde self elected Queen who walked up behind Frerin and stroked his cheek causing him to jerk away from her, on his feet within moments he glared at her forcing her back a step. Flicking her hair back she swiveled on her feet as you masked your creeping smirk signing to Frerin to look away from them as Dis joined in on the glaring from her seat. The blonde released a flirtacious giggle at the standing Dwarf saying, “I like you without your beard Professor Durin.”

Tilting his head he replied lowly, “I don’t know you and I don’t care to. My family and I are eating, go away.” In a sharp turn he moved to be before you raising you with one arm looping his arm around your back and crossed legs, pulling him onto his lap while you sat wide eyed and frozen in place with your spoon still  fixed between your lips. With another drop of her jaw she gawked at you both while Thorin turned his head stating, “Enjoy the rest of your break Ms Hinisng.”

Her eyes met his as she huffed with a stamp of her foot, “You’re both so arrogant!” Turning and storming out of the building after she looked at you stating, “I hope you’re happy! You just snap your fingers and they both fall over you. Wonder what else dropped on New Years!”

Gently your hand landed on Dis’ arm as she tried to rise from her seat to charge at them when you replied, “Intuitive as always Bridgit, your IQ seems to have taken the full blow from your break.” Through her glare she stormed out, and with a roll of your eyes you enjoyed the rest of your treats and returned to your apartment where you opened your presents they had locked in their trunks before another movie. After which you took Jax back to Lia’s home after it was over and returned to your bed alone while the teachers had to attend early meetings for the new semester in the morning.

…

The alarm fixed in the phone beeping on the nightstand beside him woke Fenrir, earning a grumble while he shut it off and rose, struggling not to look like a Zombie right now in his stagger into his shower. Under the hot water his body slowly adjusted to waking, and in drying off his mind followed through the steps it would call for to get him to school on time. Pulled together in one of his usual dress shirts he pulled a sweater over his fingers shifted the belt over his jeans to its usual position before walking out and joining you in the kitchen. A soft smile was shared between you as he claimed his seat with a soft, “Thanks.”

Meeting his eyes you set your own plate before your seat while setting his coffee before him, you replied, “I gotta get started anyway, getting ready for school.” Stabbing the first bite of food as his eyes scanned over the baggy tank top flashing the silky blue layer underneath coated in lace. “You’re really going to commute each morning?”

Through a smirk he replied, “It’s worth it to get to know you and Jax better. You’re both already fixed in our families, there’s even talk of expanding next years Holidays for the pair of you.” He glanced around asking, “It always this quiet around here?”

You flashed him another smile, “My Uncle works with the guys at our school and my Cousin has practically moved in with his Girlfriend.” You claimed another bite with your fork, “So ya, usually me.”

He nodded, “Boromir doesn’t drop by?”

“Sometimes. Between work and his relationship he barely has time to sleep, how he’s always been.”

Another glance at his face drew your attention to the concerned look on his face through his disapproving grunt then he asked, “Boromir mentioned, you were supposed to ‘Date’ Dwalin as well?”

In a push through the flash of embarrassment on your face you answered, “We seem to have the same tastes in men. He liked to flirt, a lot. It might not have gotten past that even though he said he wanted it to.”

Setting down his coffee mug after his sip he asked, “Did I cross a line? I didn’t mean to upset you.”

With a nervous chuckle you replied, “You didn’t. One of my weak points, I still struggle with the whole confidence bit romantically. So being turned down or chosen against still stings a bit.”

In a soothing rumble he replied, “It always does. You liked him?”

Sighing softly you met his eyes, “I, more like I liked being able to try flirting with someone who didn’t laugh at my painful flubs.”

Deepening his smile he fought against his smirk responding, “Well free to use me in that aspect if you like. No laughing.”

A soft chuckle preceded the clink of your fork in the next bite, “I doubt that would make this situation easier.”

“I know the lines. Only flirting.”

Through another sigh you weakly smirked at him as he took in the exhaustion coating your face, “I don’t think the guys will take to that plan.”

“You sure you can’t get some more sleep?”

“You haven’t seen me tired yet. Besides, I have work in a few hours. Just waiting up for Lia to drop Jax off and Eowyn to come and watch him for me though my shift.”

“Eowyn?”

“Cousin.”

He nodded and asked, “And she is, where exactly?”

“Living with Faramir across town at their place.”

“Any other relatives?”

“Just Theodred, Lia’s Husband, should be moving here in a few weeks.”

“Another blonde I take it?” Smirking at you making you roll your eyes and chuckle softy.

“Family tradition. Theoden’s actually my Father’s Cousin, their Fathers, twins, married a set of twin Sisters, with the only difference being their hair colors, and one of them being an asshole, guess which side I come from.”

He chuckled again, “We all have relatives like that. Nice to know the history though. Which side had the eyes?”

“My Father’s, though he didn’t have them, skipped his generation, tends to mainly pass to females in my line.”

Shifting your gaze to the doorway you rose adding your dishes to the sink and went to the front door accepting your sleeping Brother’s form being shifted onto your chest with a content grumble before you led him through to the living room again after passing Frerin a spare set of keys from the desk near the kitchen door. Smiling softly he put away his dishes and went to kneel at your side gently covering Jax’s back more with your blankets before accepting your aid in straightening his collar. 

With a soft chuckle he leaned in pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead stating, “Have a great day, try to get some rest Dear. Thank you for the key.” Another lean later he kissed your cheek and rose, giving the animated film playing across the screen with a smile while your arms folded around Jax’s back. Not long after, Eowyn arrived and enjoyed claiming your watch, claiming your spot napping on the couch with Jax in front of her as you changed into your usual jeans and shirt over your heels, pulling your hair back into a tall ponytail. Tightly tucked in your jacket you started the trip downstairs and through the lobby, ignoring the cold blast of air hitting you as you left the building.

All around you the dark parking lot grew as you crossed to the sidewalk and turned your head at the car slowly pulling up beside you. With a creeping smile you caught Thranduil’s smile at you through the lowered window when you walked over as he stated, “Couldn’t sleep, thought you might want a ride to work.”

Chuckling softly you walked around the car and climbed inside the warm car while he rolled his window up again. Buckling up, your eyes rose in time to accept his good morning kiss before he started the drive, “Ready to be back at school again?”

Through another weak chuckle he replied, “Yes and no.” Easing his fingers through yours resting on your thigh, flashing you his soft smile, “Brings us closer to May, but it means we’ll both be busier again.”

“Don’t worry Big Leaf, it’ll go by quickly. And I thrive under heavy schedules.”

“Is that why you look so tired? Please tell me you’ll rest after work.”

Chuckling softly, you leaned against his shoulder deepening his smile, “I’ll try.”

Purring at you he asked, “Are we going to have to drop by and hold you in bed?”

With a giggle you replied, “Tempting, I don’t want to keep you from your prepping though.”

He caught your eye when you tilted your head back, “We both normally prep the week after school lets out for winter break. Even if we didn’t we could always prep around you.”

“Not if you don’t want me to be surprised at your lessons.”

He smirked after leaving a kiss on the crown of your head and pulled into the parking lot of the coffee shop, “I’m sure we could figure something out on that front.”

Sitting up you chuckled and pecked him on the cheek, “You can come in if you like, get you your usual.”

Parking in a free space he joined you in the walk in, trailing your movements while you prepped the room and machines through his joking and stealing a loving kiss when you took a trip into the store room. Where he sighed, pressing his forehead against yours as his arms circled you, “I can’t wait till May.”

Giggling softly you stole a brief hug from him before leading him back out using his long arms to help you carry all of what you needed, then stayed at your side while you made it until the first of the other customers arrived and he reluctantly left you with another peck on the cheek, “Get a nap Big Leaf.”

He smirked at you replying as he paid for his drink, “Same to you, Love.” Turning with a wink at you, and turning with his eyes scanning over the familiar brunette from his last trip to the shop that deepened his smirk when he’d passed him and returned to his car claiming his first sip.

Back at the counter he caught Arwen and Lindir joining you in making the first few orders while Bard smirked and hung out at the counter, “How sweet. Offer still stands, Love.” Winking at you, claiming his own drink Arwen had set between you, collecting his cash and staying at your side until he looked between you and smirked, “Another time then. I’ll be counting the hours.”

Scoffing quietly as his back turned Arwen leaned in looping her arm through yours asking, “Pity all us ladies are taken. He looks like a snuggler.” Giggling softly you turned and started on the next order as Arwen joined you saying, “Oh, Aragorn got a call yesterday, something about a commercial. I’m sure he’ll be calling you soon.”

With a soft smile you asked, “So, dish it all, how are you two?”

She giggled and through her creeping blush she shared their New Years trip to his island and the news about his coming for a visit in his week of aiding you with your commercials and refreshing your contracts for endorsements he’d emailed you the week prior. “How is Jax doing? I have to drop by sometime and see him, he looks so adorable in the photos, and so big, I only know Elvish signing but I’m sure we can make it work.”

Giggling again you replied, “We know Elvish and Khuzdul signing along with the common form as well.”

Her smile grew, “You are an incredible teacher to have him learn all that then.”

Smiling back you chuckled softly, “So I’ve been hearing lately.”

..

The cold wall of the elevator stung your forehead the longer it rested there through the trip up to your floor. The soft ding and metal sliding of the door opened your eyes and drew you through the opening to your door. Giggles came through the opening door widening your smile again while you left your shoes near the door and hugged Eowyn as she left for her shift and Jax happily clung to your leg. With an eager smile he locked the door again and led you through to the library where he’d set his book beside your giant stack and climbed in his seat while you eyed the snacks he’d set out. 

With an eager bounce he flipped open his first book and smiled at you, fully prepped for his lesson. Meeting his gaze you stated and signed, “Let’s see what’s first, shall we?” His head nodded and you led him through the first two chapters, watching him completing each of the lessons in them, ensuring he understood everything the books covered. With small breaks between subjects to snack before he turned on the tv in the attached sitting room where you set up a lounging pit for him to nap and enjoy his films while you started again on the last half of your first book.

Nearing the middle of your second book you set down your pen and started on your lunch, that you carried in to share with Jax through his latest film before returning to your next textbook. Thankfully with the second semester you only had five new textbooks to go through, biting his lip Jax flashed you a large smile when you caught his admiring gaze at his Big Sister pouring through the thick textbooks he hoped he’d be able to do himself one day. 

Turning back to his film he started on his small bag of goldfish and tried to relax after his mild flinch at the sound of a groan and a heavy drop landing from Frerin’s room onto his mattress. A soft smile from you relaxed Jax again before your eyes dropped back to your book, through your furrowed and focused expression you missed the large figure peering in the doorway after changing as he spied you completing the final set of review questions at the last few pages.

With a smirk he collected his work bag and claimed the seat on your left smiling at your set up and snacks Jax refilled, sliding them to their normal spot before returning to his normal seat for your next set of chapters you guided him through, not trying to focus on Fenrir smiling at you adoringly. Pausing himself to snag a bag of the chips on the table, peering over while you guided Fenrir through a lesson on fractions when his phone buzzed again revealing the responses from Thorin and Thranduil at his pictures and message stating, “You are not going to guess what your girlfriend is doing.”

Turning his head he smirked at the pair, Dwalin and Theodred entering and smiling while they claimed the tables around you, each stealing a peek at your watching Jax complete the next problem on his own. With a beaming smile Jax accepted their hugs and the peck on the cheek from Theoden while Dwalin smiled at your detailed notes for each problem explaining the steps. His smile grew as Jax turned the page and copied down the next full problem and bit his lip, while he marked through key points in the problem to aid him in solving it before taking the first step only driving Dwalin’s smile wider at his instant taking to the subject while the others started on their own outlines. 

Finishing the last of the set of chapters in his final book you smiled at Theoden who led Jax into the kitchen to help him fix dinner while you claimed your seat again and started on the last few chapters in your final text book. With a curious grin Frerin reached out and slid your text book on your final history course, not his class exactly but close enough, and he flipped the cover open and missed the smirks of the other teachers while he read through your in depth notes and completed review sections. Even taking the time to read through each of the essays and chapter summaries in each of the books with impressed grins at your extra references to other books and authors from that subject.

Looking up again he watched as you twirled your pen through your fingers in search of the right answer as he put away his work into his bag and scooted closer to your side. Right at your side, peering at the page and blinking at the complex formulas in the advanced mathematics course you were taking on top of Dwalin’s course to finalize your science degrees. Not particularly what you were planning on pursuing professionally in the future, but still an intense interest of yours you wished to learn more about. 

In a scoot of his own Dwalin glanced at your book and gave an impressed grunt at the complex equations you’d already completed before guiding you through the final half of the equation you were stuck on. After a smile and a peck on the cheek for his help you closed the book and joined your Uncle and Nephew in the dinging room to enjoy the meal before another movie was chosen and Theoden went to bed early after taking the sleeping Jax back to Lia’s when you’d fallen asleep snuggled between the men.

From the middle of your pile of twisted limbs you slipped out to change into your gym clothes while the stirring men woke and returned home to change and meet you at the gym as Fenrir changed and drove you there. Through most of the night he stayed mostly at your side stealing a few pictures to send off to Dis showing off your impressive feats before joining the men in the hot tub to soak while you and Legolas did your laps. 

After showering and changing again you stopped at Thranduil’s to collapse into another pile until a shrill ring came from your pocket stirring the group. Against your ear your phone brought Jax’s soft crying that drove you straight up as Lia asked, “I am putting him in the car right now, he wants to see you, that’s fine right?”

You glanced at Thranduil as he tapped your shoulder and softly said, “He can come here.”

With a soft smile you passed on the directions a few minutes from her home. The drive allowed you enough time to straighten up and collect him from the car hugging him tightly and carrying him inside to join the group already. The group of them fixed you all cocoa and set up a movie for you to relax through after you’d calmed him down after the scary movie Lia had been watching had scared him with the screams and growls echoing through the vents. 

Securely across your chest you held Jax and carried him up to one of the spare rooms tucking him safely in bed, settling behind him over the covers at his request to hold your hand as you quietly sang him your usual lullaby in old Elvish. Not realizing your voice carried through the halls securing smiles on the faces of the men while Thranduil translated the lyrics for the others. Finally asleep you left Jax and joined Thranduil and Thorin back in your usual room as the others claimed their own beds for the nap before breakfast. Snuggly between the two men you smiled softly as your eyes closed and you softly said, “Thank you for letting him come here.”

Chuckling softly while they snuggled closer they both sighed comfortably after Thranduil said, “He’s welcome anytime.” Pressing a kiss to your forehead.

Thorin, “Same with ours.” Leaving a kiss of his own on your other cheek as you slipped off to sleep. Staying curled between them until morning when your phone went off and you woke to Jax sprawled out across you three with the blanket from his bed covering him with Boromir and Dwalin on either side of your pile with their own thick blankets covering them stirring a soft giggle from you that woke the others around you.


	24. Chapter 24

Sliding through the group of men sleeping around you Jax smiled and slipped free for your walk down to the kitchen. Turning on the lights you helped Jax onto a chair to help fix the meal that the group slowly filed in to help with. Through their helping you clean up they all ran their hands over their faces and through their hair, with Dwalin asking in the mix, “Why the early rise, Love?”

Closing the dishwasher door you turned and replied, “Jax’ audition for Greenwood Magnet is today.”

With a round of smiles they all looked between you both as Boromir replied, “I thought it was next week.”

You shook your head, “Nope, it’s in a few hours.”

Boromir nodded, “Well I’ll take you.”

Fenrir, “Need an audience?”

“I’m not certain if they’ll allow it.”

Thranduil chuckled as Legolas nudged his arm and said, “Not to worry, Grandpa’s Brother is headmaster there.”

“Really?”

The pair nodded as your smile flickered larger while they all readied to join you. After your short drive over to get a change of clothes for him along with his violin as he pulled a larger worn case from his closet making you giggle softly as you clutched it after he passed it to you. Happily grabbing your hand with his free one after sliding his sound canceling headphones around the back of his neck in case he needed them. A short drive later you all parked and found your way to the back of the line, checking in and taking your seats until you were shown into a small classroom while a tall near twin to Oropher was off along the far wall speaking with Thranduil and Legolas.

For the short audition three pieces were offered for the large age group of children all there to reaudition for their former places in the musical classes from the semester prior, with most of those around Jax’ age choosing the easiest piece and moving to their own sections to practice them with their coaches. Along the wall in the far corner you both claimed the last bare section, with a timid expression Jax eased his headphones on at the unsettling mixture of skills in the large room. With a smile you opened your cases, settling on the floor while the guys all slowly made their way into the room towards you. All with creeping smiles as they watched the expressions of the older children around him all commenting on how he’d chosen one of the most difficult pieces even few of them had dared to claim.

Through a slurry of confused and shocked expressions they all watched as you signed a few reminders on his position after you checked his tuning while he rosined his bow beside you, fixed in his own mental prepping as he looked on at the familiar piece with a small smile. Through his silent pleading glance you drew your own long since touched violin you’d forgotten to pack from Gondor and readied. After a silent count the guys all claimed seats in the bleachers with the other parents and relatives, drawing out their phones after Frerin had finished glancing at the message from Dis that she and the others were on their way. Clearly through the muddle of the practicing students all eyes soon shifted to you both, especially the small boy easily matching your pace and skill through the more difficult sections you were practicing.

Each time pausing between as you shared a signed conversation, only to start again with your next pause being at the announcement that the relatives would have to go claim their seats in the auditorium as they were about to start. Through the mix of them leaving one of the teachers in charge found your side to share that Jax couldn’t use his headphones on stage. With a small nod you watched her leave your side and shared the message to the now nervous boy in front of you. Your growing smile settled his nerves as you reminded him to focus on the notes in his mind and his body would follow after as usual, his responding nod was followed by him practicing once again with his headphones up until three students before him was called back.

With a dry swallow he took a few settling breaths and kept his eyes on you through your reassuring signing before you raised your violin and started the piece. In a near entranced gaze he watched and listened to your playing through and shouldered his smaller violin mirroring yours before giving himself a shock at identical his performance sounded to yours. One by one they were all called back in the groups by the piece they’d chosen, going from the simplest to the most complicated, leaving you nearly at the end. 

The second time through his smile had settled at his clear run through and remained as you collected his belongings after putting away your violin then led him out of the nearly now empty room to the auditorium with his hand fixed in yours. Another round of deep breaths later you left your violin and his case back stage and helped him set up his sheet music on the stand you lowered from his much larger competition, firing a comforting wink at him before you returned to your cases back stage.

Steadily he drew in another breath as his eyes found Boromir and the others in the crowd between your small group from before now joined by Oropher, Thrain, Dis and the younger Durins beside your Uncle and Cousin Eomer.

From backstage you softly counted under your breath the same readying motions out to his deep calming breaths before his bow first touched the strings. Upon its first clear note you watched the faces of the clearly regret filled teachers judging shift beside the mirrored response from the Headmaster at his successful first movement. 

Each section after widened the smiles of your proud group all with phones out filming the small boy leaving the entire crowd breathless all the way through to the last note when he finally lowered his bow. In a confused glance over the crowd his head turned to face you with a wide smile at your proud signing of, “You did incredible!” In a rushed turn he gave another glance over the judges before grabbing his sheet music and happily trotted back to your side for a giggling crashing hug while your group gave proud whistles and cheers for the boy until they were joined by the rest of the crowd as they slipped out to find you in one of the waiting areas until your group was finally done.

The happy mob all entered and grouped around you both at your seat on one of the small desks with him fixed in your lap happily signing between his giggles about the stunned crowd and how much easier it was with the silence for his playing after the noisy practice hall. After a round of hugs you all split as they all claimed the desks around you as they shared how far advanced he was over his own age group even some of the older students. Not long after the try outs had ended leading to most of the others leaving while the Headmaster joined your group with a pleased smile as he extended his hand to you, “Miss Pear, pleasure to meet you finally.”

With a shake of your hand your contact broke as he lowered his to shake Jax’ and chuckled at his eager shake of the large hand as you replied, “Pleasure to meet you too, Mr Geanleaf.”

His smile deepened as he met your gaze again after looking over your Brother’s face after his shaking Theoden and Eomer’s hands through your naming them, “Well I must say Hamma out in his former school was not kidding when he said your Brother was beyond talented. He has had his final surgery for his implants?”

You nodded, “Yes, and we’re working on his verbal skills at home to catch up to where he should be.”

With a nod he stated, “Well we have an assistant here, Lindir.” In a glance over his shoulder his eyes landed on the tall blonde joining his side with a smile at Jax, “Who will be his translator for his classes. We don’t, however, have a language specialist here for extra tutoring for his speech but we could always add him to a few classes below his to see if that helps?”

His answer rang out clearly across your stoic face and stern eyes a you kindly replied, “That won’t be necessary. Jax can read lips and is picking up language quite easily, he can read, write and understand subject well above his age group. He may not be able to verbalize everything just yet but he can easily write out his responses clearly.”

Through an impressed smile he nodded and replied, “His grades are impressive, we will give you three months and check in on his progress again. It only has been a few weeks since his surgery, and to play like that without being able to ear it, he clearly does have an impressive ability to retain and comprehend a great number of things. Who coached him, if I might ask?”

“I did.” His lips parted as he noticed the second violin at your side finally, “He also plays the piano and we are possibly going to start soon on the guitar.”

“You’re overseeing his musical training?”

“Along with his school work and speech.”

“How old are you? You can’t have even finished school yourself yet.”

“I’m starting my last semester at Greenwood, I got an early start. Trust me, he won’t fall behind in any of his classes or his tutoring.”

Through his stunned glance over you Jax’ hands curled around yours resting over his stomach to ease your obvious tensing behind him as Oropher cut in, “Oren, no need to worry. Miss Pear is quite the exceptional student and teacher. You most likely just met your future top student.” His hand landed firmly on his Brother’s back before leading him away.

Leaning over to your side Theoden gave your cheek a gentle peck as he softy whispered in Rohirric,  _“Pay no mind to the worries of sheep.”_

With a soft smile you caught his eye replying,  _“For we are Stallions, thundering past.”_

In a soft chuckle his eyes rose to meet Haldir’s as he explained he would be working with him through his classes both aloud and through signing before asking you, “Is it mainly common signing he knows?”

You smiled and replied, “Common, Khuzdul and Elvish, he also reads and writes all three and we’re working on adding Rohirric as well.”

His brows rose as Eomer added, “We all take part in his lessons, no need to be concerned at his falling behind.”

In an announcement from the woman sent to pass it along the crowds parted at her stating the results would be sent out through emails confirming the schedules for each of the children that night.

With a smile Haldir caught Jax’ eye and asked, “I have a copy of your schedule, how would you like a quick tour of your new classrooms?”

With a nod he hopped from your lap as you collected his things and followed after the blonde, sharing in his excitement for the new school. Once again Oren was at your side through Jax inspection of the posters around his science class, allowing the curious man to ask, “How did you teach him to play like that?”

You smiled up at him as you turned to face him feeling all but your families eyes on you, “Back in Gondor for my Computer Engineering degree I came up with a sort of game system for various instruments to teach special needs children, or adults, how to play them.” Around you brows rose as Boromir grinned proudly, “Started simple with an electric keyboard. And when Jax spotted my project he asked if there was a violin one, wanted to learn what I played and help me with school since I help him so much. It was easy really, just forming a 3d plastic wired violin that would align with the program I set up. It sort of played like the original Mario game, little bouncing figure you had to guide through the game by hitting the correct notes. 

At least for the deaf children from Jax’ class, who I mainly did my testing on, with their parent’s approval of course. The blind students it took a bit more work, that one went more towards my Mechanical Engineering degree, involved magnets and a vibration system to memorize the scales.” 

With your hands you relayed the scales on a sketch of the sheet music that was stored into your computer program. Each finger coated with a small sensor that would pulse to mark where to place the fingers and when to raise or lower them, “Took a lot more work for that one, mainly used the piano for that one, but one of the girls in the school wanted to learn the guitar so I adapted a version for her and she picked it up rather quickly once I taught her parents how to feed the sheet music into the machine with a moderated braile puncher.”

Oren stood with his mouth agape as Dis asked, “You did all that for a degree?”

After a glance at Jax who pointed out one of the posters to you you replied, “When I went through physical rehab I focused on my music, Jax wanted to play but I couldn’t explain to him why he couldn’t. He can, quite impressively, he could feel it but he couldn’t hear it. So I thought of a way to make it so he could enjoy it as well. No different than those guitar hero games, except for the fact they’re actually learning the proper technique.”

Fenrir through his smirk stated, “You could get some amazing coin for an idea like that.”

Boromir rocked on his feet and stated, “We’re rolling out with the first system in March.” Everyone looked at him when you walked over to Jax at his next call, “Mainly offering them to special needs schools, to be supervised with instructors of course. She slaved over this idea and it is incredible, full game system attached with it as well she helped design from one of her stories, got a full range for public game systems coming out next month. All the way from small children to adults, just in time to make the announcement of our being one of her new sponsors.”

Thorin, “Don’t think I’ve heard of an athlete being sponsored by a company not focusing on their sports.”

Boromir smirked back, “She’s no ordinary athlete. It’ll help when she retires as well, if she wishes to she’s got a full spot in our company as well for game designing. Worked with Aragorn to market her as more than a swimmer since she’s worked so hard in school. Besides, this has done wonders, you should have seen the faces of not just the parents of the children involved, but the children who finally got to play the instrument they’d dreamed of learning.”

Eomer, “Plus, it’s far more enjoyable learning that way than the old fashioned way for the extra work put in.”

.

Before stopping for lunch at Lia’s house after she got off work. Leaving him in her care with a large hug and a peck on the cheek as he snuggled up with his Cousin for their show on speech you accepted Boromir’s lift home as the men left to head into their late meeting for their first classes the following day.

…

In a grumble under your covers you slid out, waking early for your joint breakfast with Frerin, who was in just as a delirious state as you. Silently you both ate, and prepped while Theoden stepped out to finish the meal already dressed as he looked over his notes. Under your free flowing curls you straightened your sweater over your favorite jeans, adding your most comfortable heels and you jacket after double checking that your basic makeup wasn’t the disaster your brief glimpse at the toaster led you to believe. 

With snacks tucked away in your full bag you joined the pair on your walk down. Giving a wave to Fenrir on his trip to the station while you and Theoden went to take Jax to his first day of school before heading to your University. Through the cold breeze blowing through the parking lot you caught sight of a few other teachers pulling up. With a soft smile you caught the eye of Professor Gamgee who flushed at your catching his eye before he mimicked your flash of a wave then turned his head and went straight for his classroom. A deep chuckle came from beside you as your Uncle stated, “He’ll warm up to you.”

You nodded and curled your arm under his, resting against his side for the rest of the short walk until you broke apart, with him to his classroom and you straight for Denethor’s, having had to switch your line up due to your new courses. Halfway through the main courtyard your steps halted as a tall figure walked blindly out of a classroom blocking your path. In a short turn a familiar smirk coming from the stranger named Bard landed on you as he looked you over then said, “Fancy meeting you here. Come to grab my number after all?”

Exhaling sharply you curtly relied and walked around him, “I’ve got to get to my class.”

His brows furrowed as he turned to watch you go, coming into full view of Professor Gamgee who gave a stern glare at him as he called out, “Now now, don’t be so shy!”

With your continued path you were met by the Professor asking, “He bothering you?”

Through a weak smile you walked alongside him the rest of your way explaining how you had first ran into him. “Is he teaching here now?”

Gamgee, “He might be the new History teacher. But if he bothers you again like that let one of us know, we’ll talk to the Dean about it.” He shook his head, “Just inappropriate.”

With another smile at him you replied, “Thank you. I’ll see you later.”

He nodded again then glanced back once again before continuing to his class as you waited outside for Denethor to arrive and unlock the door. After a few moments the familiar blonde set of bouncing curls came into your view as Tallie squeaked happily and joined your side with an eager bounce outside the door saying, “Legolas sent me the video of your Brother, he is so good!”

You giggled softly and caught Denethor walking up to you with a growing smile and said, “Let’s get you out of the cold.” Unlocking the door and letting you both in, happily accepting your hug and going to set out his papers on the desks for the first day as you both claimed your seats, sharing on a conversation until class started with Ori and Nori seated beside you.

.

Quietly on their own path up to their classes the three teachers all mentally worked their first classes through their minds while Thorin and Thranduil both paused as they went to unlock their door, glancing back at the echo of a man’s voice saying, “Don’t be so shy!”

With furrowed brows scanning for any sight of the culprit they shook their heads through a firm exhale at their lone presence in the clearing outside their classes before unlocking and entering their classes. Leaving their papers and bags on their desks before setting them up as they reminded themselves of your now afternoon spots in their classes, thankful that at least you would be able to end your days together and be able to ride with one of them possibly to one of their homes. Through a seemingly shared exhale the pair lounged in their chairs and shifted their key rings in their pockets, unable to think of just why the metal objects kept popping into their minds through that morning.

.

Halfway between your third and fourth class you passed by a clearing that Thranduil and Theoden were both having lunch in as a familiar brunette nudged the latter’s arm as he took the seat beside him and said, “Hey stranger. Noticed your Wife earlier.” Through the firm gazes landing on him Bard continued, “Can’t possibly be old enough to have mothered that guy though.” His head turned as he sent a smirk your way at the side of Legolas and Tallie both walking with you to your next class, “Mmm.”

Clearing his throat Theoden drew his attention back to him as Thranduil smirked and looked back to his meal as he listened, “You did not just ‘Mmm’ at my Little Girl.”

Bard’s smirk dropped as he glanced between the men beside him before locking onto Thranduil’s amused expression to ask, “She’s not your Wife then?”

Thranduil shook his head, “She trains with my Son.”

In another glance at Theoden he said, “I um-.”

With a clear stern tone the blonde responded, “Any more than a good morning to her and I’ll make you eat that chair.”

Bard nodded as Thranduil asked, “Have a last name, Bard?”

“Bowman.”

Theoden, “Any children?”

Bard, “Three.”

Theoden curtly replied, “Any attend here we can Mmm at?”

Unable to hold back his chuckle Thranduil ran his hand over his face as Bard’s expression broke into a weak smile before he glanced around and pointed at a girl across the courtyard in a pale blue shirt who was currently surrounded by Fili and Kili both trying to explain that she was going the wrong way for her next class without any luck. “Just Sigrid, my two younger ones won’t be attending for a couple years yet.”

With another glance from him at the pair Thranduil said, “Don’t worry, they’re respectful.”

Bard, “You know them?”

Thranduil nodded, “Two of their Uncles teach here as well.”

Bard nodded, “What do they teach?”

.

After a quiet lunch in Dwalin’s classroom as he took his you rose, stealing a hug on your way to Thranduil’s class. His smirk inched wider as you entered, making sure to cross your path and softly say in hushed Elvish,  _“Later.”_  Giving a smile through his soft chuckle when Fili and Kili joined your sides with curious smiles of their own as they led you to your usual seat they both sandwiched around you in, both softly commenting on what he could want. With creeping grins they both led you up to his desk after class as he rubbed his face to hold back his chuckles.

Leaning over his podium he smiled at you three asking softly, “You didn’t happen to meet our new Professor, did you?”

Rolling your eyes you replied, “Bard, coffee house number guy. Spotted him on my way in to my first class.”

After another chuckle he replied, “I don’t want to keep you, but after your last class I’ll let you know what he said to Theoden about you,” Giving a clearing of his throat to hold back another laugh, “And what he was told in return.”

With a soft giggle of your own the chuckling Brothers led you out on your way to Dwalin’s class next you had alone right before Thorin’s.

.

Quietly you sat, ignoring the obvious comments and whispers about you as pictures of your competition over the break were shared, same as the full morning you kept your head down through. Holding your focus on the lessons before you. With a firm grunt Dwalin scanned over the class and focused on you and your flashing smile at him saying you were alright before he started his class, making sure to keep the others plenty occupied until you left the class with a smile sent his way.

After another short walk you slipped past a large slumped athlete, still asleep from his late start to the day before making your way to your usual desk. Once again ignoring the watchful gaze of the young men in the class, all having clearly seen the pictures of you in your swimsuit sharing hushed comments on the curves you were hiding. Through a glare of his own they settled down as he set a packet on your desk and passed between you and them with a hushed comment to them in a low growling version of Elvish. With stunned expressions they all took their seats away from you after accepting the packets he handed them.

On his pass back again his eyes skimmed over your crossed legs under your desk as you looked him up and down through his path back to his desk, unknowing of your fixed gaze on his tight jeans until he turned back to the desks again and started his slides.

In a quick dart out his tongue wet his bottom lip as your hand dipped under your chin as you wet your lips absently through your note taking bringing him dangerously close to smirking and calling class early so he could have a few stolen moments with you in his office before his last class. But soon enough you had slipped out and sat for your last hour long lecture before you found yourself walking home alone. Lost in your own thoughts all the way back to your apartment where you left your bag to swap into your boots for your short walk to the nearby park with bread in hand.

Staying out in the cold with your wandering mind sharing the bread you had with the waiting ducks and made your way home once they departed at the sight of your empty bag. A long exhale left you as you glanced up at the last flicker of light in the sky on your trip into your apartment building. A firm click behind you sounded as you entered and walked curiously towards Frerin’s exhausted frame laying across your couch who, in his slumber, tossed his ringing cell phone onto the chair across from him and rolled over. 

Stepping closer you caught Fili’s picture popping up on the screen, with a quiet path you grabbed his phone and took it inside your room and answered it. A stunned expression slid onto your face as you heard the voice on the other line saying, “Mr Frerin, I’m a Nurse at Greenwood Memorial we’re calling on account of a Fili Durin that arrived a few hours ago. He should be out of surgery soon and we were trying to get in touch with his relatives and you’re the first number on his call history.”

After a few silent blinks you replied, “I, um, Frerin is sleeping, but um. What happened?”

“He was in an altercation and got shoved through a window.”

“I’ll um, be right there, thank you.”

“Thank you.” In a panicked glance you made a lap around your room grabbing your school bag along with another you packed with a change of Boromir’s abandoned clothes, grabbing the keys to Boromir’s car he’d left there for the night for his date with Dwalin after Frerin wouldn’t wake. A common trait with the other Durins who wouldn’t answer their phones either.

.

With legs curled up you sat at the foot of his bed staring at the groggy blonde slowly waking from his sleep as a disheveled Thranduil and Legolas entered the room glancing from you to Fili as Legolas eyed the massive bruise across his face saying, “Woah.”

Thranduil glanced at you asking as his hand rested on your back, “You alright, Love?”

You nodded, “They called Frerin, who wouldn’t wake up, and Thorin wouldn’t answer, Ori and Nori are out at some museum thing a town over, Dis and Thrain left yesterday and Kili mentioned a date earlier, same as Dwalin.”

Thranduil nodded and sat beside you while Legolas sat on your other side poking inside your still unzipped second bag, “You brought clothes?”

You nodded, “Ya, I almost always need clothes after I go to the hospital. Besides, they said he got shoved through a window in some fight.”

Turning your head again your expression lightened as his blue eyes fluttered open with a weak dimpled grin, “Hey beautiful.” The three of you chuckled weakly as he glanced around and grumbled through his sitting up, something that stirred a pained groan making you scoot forward to help him sit up as you asked, “Please tell me you at least got a few punches in on the other guy.”

Fili, “Guys.”

Your brow rose as the others scooted closer asking, “Guys?”

Fili groaned again before a sharp exhale, “Went with Gimli to a friends place. There’s this guy there, had one of your clippings from the competition. Wouldn’t shut up, I told him to let it rest after he spotted us and kept asking about you. He swung first, I knocked him out, then his buddies jumped in.” His eyes shifted to the door and widened as he spotted his Aunt and Uncle racing past searching for their Son, in a firm grip on your middle he pulled your on top of him as he laid flat again, first making you squeak then giggle as you heard Gimli down the hall trying to calm down his Parents as Fili mumbled, “You cannot tell my family I’m here! I don’t know how you got here but thank you for not calling them!”

As you slid to his side blocking him from sight Thranduil chuckled and said, “You know Thrain is going to hear about this.”

Fili glanced over your shoulder saying, “At home is fine, but not here in a gown with an iv and everything.”

Behind you a nurse walked in and said the Doctor would be in to cut him loose. With a short exam after you three stepped aside you helped him into the change of clothes and he rested against your side for the walk out to your car for the drive to Thranduil’s place where you tucked him into bed leaving a gentle peck on his cheek making his smile grow as you said, “Thank you Fi, you didn’t have to do that.”

Chuckling weakly he replied, “Yes I did. No one talks about you like that.” With another gentle peck you let him get some rest after he mumbled, “Now go snuggle with Big Leaf. We can snuggle when my ribs stop throbbing.”

With a stern expression Thorin appeared in the doorway causing Fili to pull the covers up over his head letting out a groan. Your hand landed on Thorin’s stomach as you stole a peck on his cheek and said, “Be nice. Fili was defending my honor.”

His eyes scanned over you on your path to Thranduil’s bed then back to his Nephew as he exhaled and met his eyes when he poked his head out again to say, “You’re not going to call Mum are you?”

Thorin raised a brow and glanced at Thranduil joining his side before answering, “Not tonight at least. Get some rest, breakfast, you’re spilling everything.”

Fili nodded just as the lights were shut off and said, “Night Uncle. Thank you, Thran.”

With a chuckle the pair exhaled and closed the door, stepping into the hall again as Thorin glanced down the hall towards Thranduil’s room causing him to ask, “Jaqi in bed Thorin?”

He nodded and met his friend’s gaze, “Ya.”

Thranduil, “You look tired. Want to go to bed?”

Thorin nodded and mumbled, “May can’t come fast enough.”

With a bump of his elbow he smirked saying, “Don’t rush it, at least until after Valentines day.”

Thorin chuckled replying, “I think I found the perfect gift. Should be in next week.”

Thranduil smirked back saying, “Mine’s in on Thursday. Plus” He leaned in a bit closer making Thorin smirk in response to his hushed tone, “Managed to find that toy she has, got us both one.”

Playfully he replied, “You got  _us_ , both one?”

Rolling his eyes Thranduil replied, “For our places. You know what I meant.”

Thorin chuckled softly, “You still have that lingerie of hers here right?”

Thranduil nodded, “In the closet.” He smirked at Thorin’s, “Why?”

“Found a few things online, wanted to check the sizes before ordering them. You’ll like them.” Thranduil’s brow rose, “It’s got a silk slip with it.”

In a velvety purr he lowly replied, “Really, can’t wait to see it.”

The pair of them walked to the doorway and paused, sharing a soft chuckle at you already asleep, curled in one of Thranduil’s t shirts from the closet with your clothes folded at the foot of the bed beside your boots. After a few moments of watching the firelight dance over you they both entered, stripped and snuggled around you as Thorin softly added, “One thing though, can’t stop thinking about keys, all day.”

Thranduil dropped his shirt onto his jeans saying, “Me too. Thought I was losing my mind.”

Thorin chuckled inching his arm higher over your middle as Thranduil’s rested along your hip onto your thigh curled around Thorin’s, “Well if you are I’m right there with you.” Letting out a deep breath nuzzling his head beside yours after a peck on the cheek after Thranduil did the same before they drifted off around you.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit short, but the next part is gonna get farther into drama, and this leads up to it nicely. Plus need a bit more time to work on it fully to get it how I want the next bit to go.  
> Bit smutty at the start ending awkwardly. Frerin showing his human side, and as you head back to school Fili and his Uncle face off for the right to be your beard.

Slowly Thorin’s head nuzzled against the head beside his with a pleased low sigh at the hand working lower along his navel and fingers flicking gently against the base of his shaft. Swallowing dryly his body shifted closer to the body across from his, the same familiar blend of your three scents stirring his same spark of lust at the idea of the start of yet another amorous tumble in the sheets to start off for a great morning. Firmly his lips met another pair only for him to pause at their molding against his while a tongue traced along the ridge of his head through the feeling of a beard and mustache resting against his stubble. Mere moments before the owner of the other pair paused at the tongue moving to trace his, drawing back in a mutual stunned awkward smiles the pair peered down between them at the woman between them.

In a moment you’d settled above Thorin while Thranduil slid down to rest on his back between your legs, holding you firmly in place allowing him to draw you to your first climax, shortly after your drawing out Thorin’s before he slid lower to plant his lips against yours for a fiery kiss muffling your whimpering moan. Through your shaky exhale you shifted, turning onto your back feeling Thorin sinking lower after claiming another kiss and purring a low Khuzdul endearment against your neck through his trail lower as Thranduil rose to claim his own set of fiery kisses before kneeling at your side to let you claim a climax from him as well. With his fingers woven in your hair while your muffled whimpering moan sounded at your joint climax Thranduil’s eyes scanned over your face adoringly as you released him then swallowed. Not a moment later Thorin had trailed a line of kisses up your stomach as Thranduil’s lips crashed into yours in an eager passion mixing both of your lingering flavors between it until the bedroom door opened.

Flipping over Thorin covered your bare chest as he snuck his briefs higher into place under the covers while Thranduil did the same sliding to sit against the covers while running his hand over his mouth eyeing Frerin’s irritated form entering the room and crossing to the bed. “Where’s Fili? I’ve been to his apartment and tried calling him back without any sight of him. Gimli was at the Hospital last night and they can’t get ahold of him either. He called me, did he call you?”

Thorin shook his head, “No, Jaqi called me, well us. I didn’t get to see him till I got here.”

Frerin glanced at his Brother then Thranduil before shifting his head to catch your small wave from behind Thorin’s shoulder earning a smirk from him as he crossed to the bed after closing the door. He sat on the edge of the bed smirking wider as he raised your discarded panties asking, “Am I interrupting something?”

You could feel the men glaring at the smirking and now chuckling man that tossed the lace layer to the basket along the wall as you replied, “I got home last night, your phone rang. I saw it was Fili’s number, thought it might be important. You were asleep so I called Thorin and Dwalin, didn’t get an answer. So I took Boromir’s car and drove to the Hospital, where Thranduil and Legolas came to see Fili. We brought him here and then Thorin showed up.”

Frerin nodded, “How is he?”

Thranduil, “He got into a fight with some guy that wouldn’t stop about Jaqi, his buddies went after him and Gimli after Fi knocked him out.”

A protective flash went through Frerin’s eyes as he scanned over your face and asked, “Stop about you how?”

“My body under my normal layers. Nothing new.” In a near growl Frerin exhaled and nodded, “I’m taking you to school today.”

“Don’t you have a class?”

He shook his head, “Off Tuesdays.” In a playful smirk he eyed you again trailing your legs draped around Thorin’s sides while your intendeds both grouped closer to you and laid their arms over your covered legs. “You didn’t answer if I had interrupted you.”

Thorin, Thranduil both responded, “Frerin.”

He eyed their faces then you again, “So, is it all attention on you, or do you watch them too?” His smirk dimmed at the unexpected flicker of insecurity and hint of fear in your eyes soon leaving his to turn to the door opening once again revealing Dwalin and Boromir mid pant. Both wearing their shirts in disheveled messes at their obvious rush to leave their hotel through as they locked eyes with Frerin.

Gently Thranduil nuzzled his head against yours pressing a gentle kiss to your cheek whispering in hushed Elven,  _“We’re yours Love.”_ Your eyes met when you turned your head to face him catching his wink and smirk stirring a smile from you on his inching closer to you, _“Don’t let him get to you. He’s just trying to joke around. It’s just us Love, all for you.”_  Pressing his lips you yours and leaning in more at your fingertips gently sliding over his shoulder to his cheek. 

While Thorin shared what had happened with Fili while his hand eased from the top of your thigh to dip closer behind his back while the three ahead of him glanced between each other, allowing him to halt your kiss at his fingers slipping right inside you. Peering at your left leg bumping subtly into Thorin’s side at your sudden parting Thranduil peeked down at the small gap between your stomach and Thorin’s back spotting the reason your head was now rested against the back of Thorin’s shoulder while your fingers looped in the hair at the back of his head making it harder for him to hold his straight face.

Biting your lip you tilted your head to the side when Thranduil’s hand moved to trail his fingers teasingly around your nipple urging your hips to shift closer to Thorin’s hand urging his other to glide along your other thigh moving to cup you firmly in a slow path even with your leg bumping him again. Forcing a straight face Thranduil ignored your hushed whisper of  _“Big Leaf”_  when his fingers dipped to stroke around your core while Thorin’s fingers worked faster into you. A few moments later your foot had eased over Thorin’s thigh allowing Thranduil to guide your leg lower allowing them more room and for his to work closer to begin adding another digit to join Thorin’s as his lips trailed along your shoulder while the three went to check on Fili next door at Thorin’s telling them where he was sleeping.

On his way out Frerin closed the door at his spotting you covering your face with a pillow and plopping back against the others assuming he’d upset you in his flirtatious joking, waiting to apologize later after speaking with Fili. Turning over the pair chuckled with Thorin stretching to sneak under the pillow claiming a kiss to muffle the hushed moans coming from you while Thranduil’s tongue worked around your nub to aid their still thrusting fingers to draw out your final climax. After another trading of passionate kisses you were looped around Thorin’s middle for the walk into the bathroom for your shower as Thranduil grabbed you a change of clothes and went to join you both. Their smiles grew eyeing you on the counter where Thorin had left you as they crossed to you catching the unsure expression flashing over your face.

Thorin softly purred, “What’s wrong Dearest?”

“I can’t sleep with both of you my first time.”

Wetting his lower lip Thranduil leaned on the counter on your left while Thorin did the same on your right, both gently gliding their fingers along your cheeks lovingly, in a purr of his own Thranduil added, “Love, whoever it ends up being, it’s not a competition. No rivalry, no games, whoever you pick or whoever happens to be right where you want them to be when you want to try you can believe that the other will still be right there. Or if it happens to just be you and one of us alone, when it happens it happens.”

Thorin, “Are we pushing you too fast?” His soft expression nearly breaking your heart as it paired with the concern in his voice.

Shaking your head you replied, “No. I, just.”

Thorin exhaled and said, “I haven’t had sex in over a decade, and him, well-.”

Thranduil smirked as he added, “It was back before Legolas was born.”

You glanced between them and Thorin added, “Dearest, I can’t promise it’ll be earth shattering. For me in my mind I’m expecting me to last, maybe a few minutes, if that.”

Thranduil gently kissed your cheek before saying as their hands rested on your hands on your lap, “You are phenomenal, and no doubt going to drive us over the edge just, sliding in. It’s a bit awkward, trying to figure out the best way for the three of us to step forward, when you wish to,-.”

Thorin, “But we’re yours, and we will both do our best not to laugh awkwardly when we both finish early and have to wait around until we can try again, if you wished to of course.”

Under furrowed brows with a smirk you replied, “You’re both expecting on it being awkward?”

Wetting their lips they met eyes before Thranduil said, “Taking that step, with anyone, no matter how long you’ve been intimate with them in other ways, it’s awkward. We know how to use our fingers and mouths on you just how you like it, but this is different, it’s a whole new set of moves and positions and it’ll take a bit of maneuvering for both of us to please you in whatever way you wish for us to.”

You met Thorin’s eyes, “And no that doesn’t mean we’d both wish to fit in you at once. That sounded worse than it did in my head.” He wet his lips, “But, it would be one at a time, maybe orally as well if you wished to, but we would not be expecting it from you, not unless you asked us to.”

Thranduil, “It’s your choice and nothing you decide will be met with anything but support, and eager partners.” You nodded and they kissed your cheeks again, “Whenever you wish we can talk more about it, try and fill in some more details for us.”

Their brows pressed closer at your nipping at your lip through a glance between them stirring slightly anxious smirks before you asked, “I have one question.”

Thorin’s brow rose as he wet his lips saying, “Ask away.”

“I might have been otherwise distracted, but did you two kiss when we started?”

A pair of growing blushes and smiles crossed onto their faces when you glanced between them again. Drawing in a steady breath Thorin replied, “I thought he was you.”

You nodded through a weak giggle stroking your chin asking, “Should I start shaving?”

They both chuckled and Thranduil helped guide you down from the counter to the shower replying, “We were still waking up, Love. It’s a bit more difficult to go off of scents alone waking up. Ours have muddled together.”

Peering over your shoulder through the water pouring over you Thorin’s eyes met yours driving his awkward smile wider as you asked, “So that’s a no to my shaving then?”

They chuckled again and Thorin leaned in to claim a loving kiss, “That’s a no.” His eyes met yours again, “With my mustache before, did it go up your nose?”

You nodded, “You get used to it though. It’s not always like that, sometimes it behaves.”

In a jumbled mess of arms they both helped you scrub yourself clean as you tended to your hair before working shampoo through theirs and into Thranduil’s beard nearly drawing him to his knees at the loving moment Thorin couldn’t wait until he was able to have you glide your fingers through his regrown beard once again. Through his jealousy Thorin claimed another chance to glide his fingers over you earning a playful smile back at him as he asked, “You do realize we’ve had decades to claim one another if we had wished to?”

Thranduil left a peck on your neck widening your smile before your head turned to meet his adoring gaze, “Don’t think Dis hasn’t brought it up at least a few times.”

Your smirk grew as you glanced between them, “She tried to set you up?”

Thorin nodded, “She’s been a bit desperate to act on her matchmaking urges. At least with you around now she’s settled down realizing she can’t force it.”

“Because of my past?”

Thranduil shook his head, “No Love. Because even she didn’t expect both of us to form a relationship with you.” His smile grew as he leaned in adding while his arms circled your middle, “I think it’s safe to say we’ve scooted a bit past just dating.” Claiming a firm kiss.

Turning your head Thorin’s lips met yours as he closed you into a tight sandwich between them easing his hands over your middle, “Family’s already calling you our girlfriend.” His lips met your cheek again, “If that’s alright with you?”

You nodded, “Why wouldn’t it be?” They both shrugged stealing another set of kisses then led you out to start drying and to dress again. Turning your head you met Thorin’s eye as you asked, “What is Frerin going to do today?”

Thorin chuckled watching as you added a layer of lotion over your dried feet and legs, “Not certain, might shadow our classes if he feels like it. He did mention claiming his place as your beard.”

“Oh that should be fun.” The pair chuckled at your obvious sarcasm, “Especially since those girls have pictures of me curled in Fi’s arms at the movies.”

Thranduil smiled at you, “Fili flirts, and dates often, easily worked into an ex if you wished.”

Thorin, “Or Frerin could have been a rebound fling after a break with Fi.”

You glanced between them as you wet your lips then locked your eyes on Thorin’s, “You do realize that, should Dis get her way and we get married,” The pair couldn’t help but have their smiles inch wider at the thought, “It would appear as if I’ve dated your identical baby Brother, and your Nephew, and that’s not a problem for you? I mean how does that sound?”

They chuckled while Thranduil passed you the lingerie they had picked for you and said, “It sounds like his family loves you, and you have a weakness for Durin men. Nothing bad, besides, if you did wish to marry both of us your dating history isn’t going to be their main focus.”

You nodded, “I can imagine the upset about it.”

Thorin chuckled, “Not with the Elves and Dwarves, our races were the ones to lead the way to poly-unions.”

They both kissed you again before Thranduil added, “But that, Love, we can think about later. For now, we were wondering about your plans this weekend.”

You glanced between them again with a smirk pulling on your long socks then wiggled into your jeans driving their gazes over you lovingly while you said, “Um. Can’t think of anything, but I know those looks. What did you do?”

Their smiles grew as Thorin passed you your shirt after adding his jeans over his briefs and socks while Thranduil pulled his button down shirt on and started to button it while Thorin replied, “It happens to be our one month anniversary, and we thought you might want a dinner together.”

In a playful glare you fired back grabbing the blow dryer, “Dinner would be lovely, but no presents.” You caught their lips being tucked between their teeth causing you to roll your eyes, “You already picked presents didn’t you?” They both nodded, “You don’t have to keep getting me presents. I can’t keep up with you two.”

Their smirks grew as they replied, “We know.”

Thranduil added,  “You don’t have to get us anything. We love pampering you.” Making you shake your head as they eyed you with another chuckle through your turn to the counter to claim your comb to help dry your hair as Thorin pulled on the button down shirt Thranduil had lent him before he helped you draw back your long hair into a tall ponytail while Thranduil dried the line of water easing down your back. Their eyes lingering on you as you pulled on the patterned white blouse covered in pale peach and yellow feathers you had left at his house on one of your prior visits then layered under the cardigan Thranduil had chosen for you. After you pulled on a pair of heels the pair had chosen for you, widening their smiles at your loving their gift, and joined the pair downstairs to join the others for breakfast.

Your smile grew as you leaned down at Fili’s side stealing a gentle hug and a peck on his cheek bringing back his smile as he returned with a firm hug of his own in a chuckle breaking through his previously mild interrogation as Frerin continued, eyeing your face carefully trying to gauge your emotions, “Gloin sent word the guys responsible have all been rounded up and charged fully, their security cameras caught the whole thing. It’ll probably get pled down but they can’t deny you defended yourselves.”

Peering up at Fili when you stepped back he looked over you approvingly and joined you to the table to claim your meals while Legolas bounced down the stairs with a curious smile over the group claiming the other seat at your side listening in at the growing legal debacle while Fili insisted he was going to try and get through as many classes as he could. Holding his smile at your greeting before saying, “So, week after this, you free on Saturday?”

“I think so.”

His smile grew as the group all eyed you curiously, “Well I have a pair of tickets for our date.”

Lowering his fork Frerin glanced between you both before looking at your boyfriends as their smiles grew at his asking, “You’re dating him now too?”

Fili nodded through his beaming smile, “Promised it about a month back, took me a bit to try and find the right date. But I think you’ll enjoy it.”

Turning to face you his smile grew at your smile down at your meal filling your fork again while Frerin glanced at Dwalin hoping for an explanation, to which Dwalin replied, “Us three asked Jaqi out to coffee bout a month back. We stretched those out to dates, even I got to keep mine after Boromir showed up and we got back together. But Thorin, in his, some students showed up at the movie he’d picked and Fili stole his date, acting as her boyfriend so the students wouldn’t find out. So Throin got a redo up at the cabin and Fili insisted on having one as well, to try and make it better for Jaqi.”

Frerin glanced at you curiously narrowing his eyes, “So, you’re not going to be adding him to the mix then?”

Fili shook his head answering for you, “She’s happy how it is. But I’m insisting on taking her out properly at least, for my chance. Just a date.”

Frerin caught your eye, “What happens if he tries to get a kiss at the end of the night?”

Thranduil chuckled softly getting Frerin’s gaze, “They’ve kissed before Frerin.”

In a shocked glance Frerin met your eyes again, “Just the once. He asked me nicely.”

Frerin, “So if I asked nicely?”

Your eyes narrowed, “And just what do you expect from that, if it were to happen?”

Frerin smirked, “Well, I know for one thing, I at least get a date as well.” Your mouth opened as the guys all tried to talk over one another to object only for him to add, “I am here to be your beard, as it were, so we are going on at least one date, platonic or otherwise.” Your eyes shifted to Thorin and Thranduil beside Dwalin and his pondering scowl while Fili’s hand rested on your lap in a gentle comforting pat. “I thought up a history for us. Met at New Years, obviously, and you were just so taken by my charms I swept you off your feet.”

In a slightly sarcastic tone you replied, “That’s believable.”

In a playful glare he continued, “After New Years I flew out for your birthday and we had a row.”

Dwalin, “Now we’re getting to the believable part.”

Frerin rolled his eyes, “And I moved out here to try and win you back. Explains the distance and possible thinly veiled irritated expressions you give me.” He glanced at Fili, “If you wish it could have been a rebound from Fili,” his eyes meeting his Nephew’s. “If you wished to boast about your date that is.”

Fili couldn’t help but smirk, “So you’d have us both publicly competing for her then?” Rolling your eyes you got up and went to place your dishes in the sink while Legolas and his soft chuckle followed after you.

His smile grew hearing you mumble in Elvish,  _“Just what I need. Two more men to add to the mix.”_

Legolas smiled at you saying,  _“Just until this nonsense with the pictures dies down, if it pops up at all.”_

Your head turned as Fili fired back at his Uncle’s comment it wouldn’t be a challenge, “Oh ya, well you’re off at school hours away, I have every chance to woo her properly!”

Before Frerin could reply you approached the table waving your hand between them saying, “Guys!” Their eyes all landed on you, “I get you all love a good challenge, but you do have to remember, my Brother is going to be mixed in with all this. It’s going to be hard enough trying to explain the current situation to him without you and your playful feud.”

Frerin nodded, “Exactly,” his eyes lowered to Fili again, “She’s got a small child to look after. She’ll need someone with stability.” Rolling your eyes you headed for the door joining Thranduil after he’d added his dishes to the sink with Thorin and Boromir behind him urging the bickering pair to join them so you both could stop to collect your school bags from your apartments. In the car with Frerin he’d managed to convince you into on a need to fetch some things himself, you glanced over at him as he said, “All feuds aside we won’t bring it around Jax or blow it up publicly, it’d just be in the family.”

“Really now, and Dis and the rest of them won’t hear anything about it?”

He chuckled lowly, “She’ll understand if she does.” His eyes darted to you again as he wet his lips, “My comment earlier…”

“I,” He glanced at you again, “They’re my first, boyfriends, I guess.” He nodded glancing between you and the road again, “It was, difficult, before the break, before the dates and everything.” He nodded again, “Your Nephews are really my first actual friends, along with Legolas, I’ve always been mixed into different age groups with competing and graduating early. I’m a bit behind in a lot of social aspects. And they’re my teachers, and amazing, and Fi’s amazing as well, your whole family.” His smile inched wider stealing another glance at you, “It’s a bit awkward still, settling into dating, not just one man but two, and then you add on that because I sort of pushed things along before May, like the original plan, I can’t really have a full relationship with them yet.”

Frerin, “If you wanted to wait they would. We all would.”

“I know. But, honestly, I really don’t. And it only makes things worse, because obviously sleeping with them comes up often, and, I don’t know.”

He glanced at you again, “You haven’t before?” You shook your head, “Wow.” His eyes scanned over you again after he parked before he joined you on the walk up to your apartment, waiting until you were in the elevator to ask, “So you’re still working towards it then, full penetration and all that?” Your eyes scanned over his face, “No jokes, I’m really asking. I won’t spread a word of it.”

“There’s two of them, and it’s not easy.”

He nodded, “Well I don’t know what they’ve shared about me. Most likely the worst I’ve done, stealing their former dates a few times, but that was all,”

“Frivolous?”

He nodded following you to the front door, “Exactly.” Trailing after you on your path to your bedroom as you noticed your Uncle and Cousin didn’t make it home the night before from their girlfriend’s homes, his hand settled on your shoulder drawing your eyes to rise and meet his, “I would never cross that line with you. It’s your first time, I’m not the person who would ever interfere with that. Especially with you. I promise you, with Fi and our dates, it would never go past a kiss on the cheek unless you wished for it to, which I fully expect it won’t.” You nodded again turning to continue your gathering before heading for the door again. “Is it a question of size, or just the problem of who you would wish to try with? Or the alone or as a group problem?”

Locking up again you led him to the elevator, “And just what help could you offer it had been about size?”

Your playful glare earning a chuckle from him, “I would say if it’s a question of length over girth, go for length first.”  Your brow rose when you caught his eye again, “With length you can always, forgive the term, but inch it in or out, at your comfort, with girth there’s stretching and possible tearing if you’re not ready for it, only making it a harder recovery if they’re not incredibly gentle with you.”

Eyeing him curiously you replied, “Makes sense.”

“I think if I was you I would try it alone first.” His eyes met yours, “That way you don’t have to worry about an audience, and one of them can help you with the other later if you wanted, make sure your enjoying it and relaxing through it.”

“You’re saying one of them should be chaperoned when sleeping with me?”

He chuckled softly, “Not that they need it, but if you sleep with one then you’ll be relaxed more with him there to share tips or whatever on what you like.”

Rolling your eyes you asked, “You do realize your talking partly about your brother, right?”

He nodded, “Yes. Thorin hasn’t dated much since University, unless he’s been hiding them from us, and Thran, well he’s been off the market focusing on work and Leg, so either way it’d be just as nerve wracking for them. At least you’ve got a firm footing already I’m assuming, at least with them relaxing around each other.”

“Have you had a poly relationship before?”

He smiled at you, “I wouldn’t call it a relationship. It isn’t that uncommon to find a Dwarf who has had more than one partner at a time, Dwalin has, a couple times. As for mine, it was simply physical until it fizzled out. I don’t think I’ve had a full relationship before. At least a trusting one.” His smile inched wider, “It’s always been, frivolous, for me. Never short on romance but there wasn’t any chance of a future promised. It’ll happen.” His elbow bumped against yours, “Back to you. Either way the pair of them will have to work up their endurance for you, so the pair should do nicely, taking turns until your sated.”

“Really, now you’re assuming I’m some marathoner in bed?”

He chuckled again at your playful smirk, “Women, with Dwarves at least, we let off a pheromone, increases the woman’s libido when we’re aroused.” Your brow rose, “I know Elves have something close to it, but for Thorin at least, he’s got an effect on you whether you noticed it or not, keeps you going. Supposed to help with our chances for children.”

“Lovely, next you’ll be joining Dis on picking out our bassinets and where we’ll live to set up a nursery.”

“We don’t rush children. Take all the time you wish on that front. We won’t be pressing about that. I simply meant, when they get in that mindset of having you, they’ll forget all the awkwardness and be focused on you. It’s how our kin are, tunnel vision, our mates are our main focus.” He smiled at you again before you walked back out to his car for the drive to school, “Then the pheromones kick in and you’ll be focused too.”

“Hmm.” He smiled again starting his car and pulling out of the parking lot.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Fili/Frerin triangle fun. Big steps in this part. Smut included. Hope you like it.

With your eyes closed you inhaled deeply then climbed out of Frerin’s car. Shouldering your bag you eyed the first group of females all eyeing you when he walked to your side curling his arm around your back. Their jaws dropped nearly at that alone, especially his lean in to purr into your ear for a comment on their stunned gasps at Thorin exiting his car to take your other side, with Dwalin, Legolas and Thranduil right behind him, rolling his eyes at Frerin’s smirk as he said, “Who’s class do we have first?”

In a glance up to him you said, “You’re really just going to hang around me all day?”

“At least a few classes, then I have an errand to run, after I’m all yours again.”

In your path to Denethor’s you passed the early students watching as his hand eased farther around your back after he told Thorin, “See you at lunch  **Nadad**.” (Brother)

Raising a brow Thorin fired back with a, “Try to behave little Rin” smirking at him then glanced at you with a parting smile. Behind him Dwalin gave him a cautioning glance while Thranduil gave you a smile of his own leading Legolas to his classroom to wait for their first classes through the watching students. Though a crash along the wall brought Bard and his stunned expression into your attention, his hand rubbed his knee he’d knocked into a bench nearby in his frantic double take between the Brothers, especially the one curled around your back. Sigrid at his side rolled her eyes and continued to her class while he stood dumbfounded with the crowding students whispering about the duo.

Outside the classroom a happy giggle announced Tallie’s approach to your side while she eyed you both curiously causing you to say, “Really, really long story.”

She nodded and released her lip from between her teeth before twisting from side to side lacing her fingers together before her as she said excitedly, “Well, you are not going to believe were Leggy took me on Friday.” Her happy bounce widened your smile along with Frerin’s while he shifted to lean against you a bit more feeling your body tensing from the cold breeze picking up in his attempt to keep you warm. “Well you might, he probably told you. But,” another excited squeak came from her at her next twist on her feet, “He got us a moonlit tour of the glittering caves. Have you been there?” Your head shook, “Oh it’s gorgeous and they have these incredible fountains and, the trees actually sing!! I thought it was just a pamphlet bragging thing, but they actually did!” Her head turned and she smiled at Denethor when he approached giving Frerin a curious once over before unlocking the door as she added, “I’ll show you the pictures later.” She nipped her lip again and pulled out the necklace from under her thick sweater and jacket revealing the crystal mural in a white gold hoop resembling the main cave that shines under moonlight, “I thought it was far too expensive, but Leggy insisted.”

Your smile grew at her next squeak as you replied, “Seems to be a family trait, spoiling people.”

At your side Frerin chuckled saying, “Oh just wait for your first anniversary.”

You nudged him in the side with your elbow playfully glaring at him and saying in Khuzdul,  **“Don’t go ruining the surprise!”**

In a playful glare of his own he fired back,  **“I was talking to you.”**  Then caught Tallie’s eye to say, “Leg hasn’t shared his plans with us yet, but I’m certain you’ll love it.”

Her smile grew as she giggled happily and moved to claim her usual seat while you claimed yours as a group of excited females entered filling the seats around her asking for all the details about her date. With a sigh Frerin lowered into the seat beside you watching as you pulled out your notebook and pen asking him,  **“How exactly did you find out about my anniversary?”**

His smirk deepened as he glanced at the curious group of students entering and looking straight at you both while they claimed their seats sharing hushed whispers as he replied, “ **Thorin called in a few favors with our Cousins. Don’t worry, no spoilers.”**  You rolled your eyes and glanced at the next group of students watching as his arm settled around your back.

When the last had entered Denethor stood up front beside his podium saying, “Alright, everyone settle down. I suppose you all have noticed our guest, Professor Frerin Durin, who bears a resemblance to his older Brother Thorin a few halls over. Now that we’ve settled that, books shut time for slides.”

At your side Frerin smirked as he caught your smile through the other students groaning at another of his seemingly endless round of slides they would have to power their way through his rapid detailing of each. Slide by slide Frerin watched your pen taking down his words in Ancient Elvish Runes easily translating his words into short simple lines rather than the small paragraphs others were frantically powering out.

Halfway through the class a wave of Denethor’s hand brought Frerin to his desk as he passed out a stack of tests. Seated behind Denethor’s desk Frerin eyed the class all still stealing glances at him whispering softly to their Professor explaining his reasoning for being there. In between their conversation the twin’s eyes kept shifting to you watching you power through the thick test and brought out a short essay just in time for the end of class while the others all barely made it halfway through. In your approach to turn in your test Frerin rejoined your side chuckling at the stern Professor’s class filing out after yet another test of their retention for his overwhelming tidal wave teaching method.

.

Class after class until the class before you stopped in at Dwalin’s class for lunch Frerin was at your side, watching you with a deepening admiration for you and your place as a much enviable student he’d hoped to have himself one day. A shiver ran through you as you entered the cold air once again as you strolled casually through the crowds towards Dwalin’s classroom eyeing the disheartened students exiting after his latest exam. Your smirk returned until a cold metal ring eased around your right middle finger in the middle of the courtyard, your hand being claimed drawing a crowd missing his gift while Thorin exited his classroom and joined Dwalin’s side softly growling as Frerin raised your now ringed hand to his lips to kiss your knuckles saying, “My apologies for taking so long, my Beloved.”

Blinking up at him your eyes shifted to the ring his thumb traced over his gift before another hand reached up claimed your thumb, transferring your arm around the neck of the blonde Durin smirking at you as he said, “There you are Darling.” Before your brow could rise he stepped closer to you claiming a loving kiss, wrapping you tightly in his arms against his still painfully bruised body. Around you the gasps and cheers sounded while Fili claimed your bag firing a cocky grin at Frerin as he guided you towards Dwalin’s classroom for lunch. Behind your back Frerin exhaled with a playful glare of his own at Fili’s back while Thorin and Dwalin chuckled, rolling their eyes at the melo-drama unfolding before the crowd. In the quiet room you claimed your seats catching Fili’s eye when he lowered himself carefully as you asked, “Pleased with yourselves?”

Fili grinned up at you scooting a bit closer, resting his arm around your back, answering, “Always.” His wink at you gained a chuckle from Thorin who sat across from you pulling out his own lunch as your eyes lowered to the ring on your hand you raised and turned to Frerin.

“Really RinRin?”

He nodded and smiled at you, “I owe you a birthday present.”

Shifting his gaze to his lunch he smirked at hearing Thorin lowly repeating his name when he and Dwalin eyed the design of the ring. The white gold band with a pearl in the center of layered cut sapphires folded to form petals of a flower surrounded by diamonds and swirling peridots and emeralds along the band forming the leaves and stem.

Dwalin, “You didn’t!”

Frerin smirked and proudly replied, “I did.”

His chuckle sounded as you eyed the ring again and felt Fili’s hand circle yours to look at it closer then met your gaze again wetting his lips before explaining, “It’s a Dwarven marker for your being courted.” Lowering his eyes he eyed the glinting stones in the light before turning his head to meet his Uncle Frerin’s gaze over your head saying, “But Uncle, you weren’t born in June.”

With a nod he chuckled and replied taking a bite of his meal, “No,  _I_  wasn’t.”

Thorin turned his head to catch his eye mumbling, “Seriously?”

Frerin smirked again watching you take a bite of your sandwich and cover your mouth as you chewed allowing him to slip out his phone, curling his arm around your back snapping a picture of you both as he grinned widely then lowered his arm to fire the picture off to Dis. Stealing a glance at his phone you asked, “Dis put you up to this?”

He shook his head, “No, but she has been threatening to drop in unless a milestone has been reached.” Turning his head he caught Thorin’s eye saying, “It’s Gran’s, as per tradition. Had it sized for her.”

Softly you mumbled, “Sizing my fingers at night, not creepy at all.” Earning another chuckle from him.

Your eyes rose to meet Thorin’s gaze as he wet his lips and eyed your face carefully as Dwalin said for him, “It is a marker, one that shouldn’t be forced on you.” His eyes glaring at Frerin who only smirked back at him.

Keeping your eyes on Thorin you replied, “I take it the pearl marks it as from you then?” He nodded, “I mean, unless you want me to give it back-,”

He shook his head, “No, I’d never want that.”

Frerin grinned and fired back, “See, plus now it’ll push Thran along on his marker as well.” He caught your eyes, “Though his’ll be earrings.” After a wink he added, “Hope you like dangling designs, your three piercing should make for an interesting design. Unless he goes for a bracelet.”

Before you could say anything you pulled out your phone at the sounding chime, furrowing your brows at the message the guys all shifted in their seats. Dwalin lowered his fork asking, “What’s wrong?”

In an attempt to stand you replied, “Lia’s on her way to drop off Jax.”

Frerin claimed another bite of his meal after pecking you on the cheek, saying, “Keep eating, I’ll grab him.”

“East parking lot.”

He nodded, “Be right back.”

Across the table you caught Thorin’s eye after he eyed the ring marking you as his. Lowly as you took another bite Dwalin mumbled, “Can’t wait to see what the Dean has to say about the two of you.” Shifting his gaze to Fili as you did you caught their swapping of silent warring playful glares.

Fili, “Either way, I’m clearly in the lead.”

Rolling your eyes you spotted his phone pulling out so he could curl you in his arms for a quick hugging picture before joining you in continuing your meal. Raising your eyes at the prickle on your neck knowing you were being watched you spotted Thorin still keeping his eyes on you between his bites until you all turned to face the door as Frerin split the crowd of females at the door whispering about your supposed love triangle and gasped at your identical assumed Son that Thorin’s twin set in your lap.

With a giddy giggle you hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek shifting your spare sandwich and sliced fruit closer to him to share as he settled on your lap trading greetings with the others before sharing about his day at school. Through lunch the crowd outside grew stealing pictures of you and Jax as Fili leaned on your shoulder in an attempt to relax his throbbing ribs from the hard seat. 

As the lunch ended you put everything up as Frerin grabbed your bag as Jax was propped up on your hip and smiled as he eyed the students all eyeing you both carefully. Halfway to your class your head turned and you smiled at Thranduil and Theoden both waved at you and Jax while Bard dropped his drink all over the table causing him to scoot back and frantically pat the spill dry with some of the napkins from the holder on the table. In an eager glance up again he stole another glance at you and Jax before asking smirking Thranduil more about you both as you kept moving on.

.

With parting lips Professor Gamgee eyed Frerin then you and Jax on your entering the classroom. Inhaling shakily he wet his lips and forced a smile at you as you claimed your seat and settled Jax in the seat at your side with his homework on the attached tabletop while you pulled out your notebook and pen while Frerin settled on the other side of him. His eyes lingered on you three for a few moments before he started his lecture and ignored the whispers and eyes darting to you three all through the class. Nearing the end of the class your eyes lowered at the small hand covering yours to examine the new ring you explained to have been a gift from Frerin.

But as the class ended he filled his bag as you did and accepted your help up to his hip while Frerin followed you to Thranduil’s class.

The adoring smile on his face grew as he shared with Frerin and Jax about the movies and snacks he had in his office for the boy. Lowering his eyes to your hand resting on his podium he eyed the ring with a raised brow then met your gaze while Fili entered curling around your back as Thranduil said, “Heard you two caused quite a scene earlier.”

You nodded, “Apparently I’m living a soap opera.” His eyes dipped to your ring again, “Gift from Frerin,” his brow rose, “I know, right? He wasn’t even born in June.”

Your sarcastic giggle stirred a chuckle from him as Fili led you to your seats beside Kili after he said, “Explains Dis’ message earlier ordering me to go shopping.”

.

Dwalin’s class where the two of them smiled at Dwalin as his grin grew in return greeting your Brother. Wordlessly he offered his office to the pair stating you had an exam, and with a smile Jax nodded and accepted being traded to Frerin’s grip again for the walk into his office enjoying the movies he’d brought in when you shared the possibility of having to bring him to class with you.

When your exam was finished you reclaimed your seat to put some work into the next set of essays due soon for your earlier classes as Dwalin quietly scanned over the crowd of slightly disheartened faces staring at the thick exams helplessly until you were freed to move on again.

.

Snuggly against Frerin’s chest under his jacket Jax snuggled at your side for the short walk to Thorin’s class. Claiming your seat you eyed Jax already racing towards his office drawing a laugh from Thorin stunning the other students before he caught your eye stating, “No worries, stashed some games for him.” His smile lingering as his eyes fell to your hand once again as Frerin turned to the office with a chuckle of his own at Jax’ tossing a pillow at him and signing about the retro space invaders game signing, “I am going to annihilate you!”

With a playful smirk in return Frerin fired back, “Oh it is on.” His head turned to Thorin as he patted his shoulder through his quiet laughter, resting his elbows on his podium with his forehead in his palms. Raising his head again he gave one last weak chuckle as he glanced at you then inhaled and exhaled sharply feeling his normal stern exterior drop back into place only to nearly crack at any glance towards you and the door poorly muffling their traded challenges and cheers through the game.

Once the class was emptied you approached his desk as Dwalin and Thranduil both made their way into the room eyeing you in the doorway watching as Jax hopped up with his arms up over his head cheering at his high score when Frerin’s last life was spent and he laid flat on his back groaning under the hands coating his face. Your giggle caused his hands to part and his smile to come back at your beaming smile as Jax raced over to you unleashing a crashing hug on you as you laughed again wrapping him tightly in your arms as he sloppily said, “I cream Frerin.”

You giggled again as he pulled back watching you sign as you said, “I saw that. Great job.”

Frerin rose to his feet before saying, “Alright, where are we having dinner?”

Jax tapped your shoulder then said, “Meatloaf?”

You nodded and replied to Frerin, “I promised to have another lesson on meatloaf at mine tonight.”

Frerin smirked, “Good. I’ll handle the sides. Dwalin you got the desserts. Thorin you’re on rolls and Thran,” Thranduil raised a brow as Frerin met his side smirking as he pat him on the shoulder, “You just keep being adorable.”

With a playful smile in return Thranduil replied, “Careful there, if I didn’t know better I’d think you were flirting with me.”

A swapping of challenging smirks were traded as you rolled your eyes passing between them heading towards the courtyard as Dwalin curled his arm around your back leading you both towards his car as Theoden met up with you to share he was staying at his girlfriend’s tonight, claiming a hug and kiss on your cheeks before leaving himself. 

After the short drive you were all in your apartment sliding the ring into your pocket as the younger Durins all joined you at yours happily bringing their own ingredients to add to the meal. 

Nearing sundown you drew out your phone again and carried Jax down to the lobby to help him into Theodred’s car after his shift ended. With a gentle kiss on his forehead you lowered him into the car seat as he shifted as his eyes drooped shut when you carefully closed the door and went back inside.

Upstairs again you accepted the wave of hugs from the exiting wave of Durins, including Fili saying he would see you the next day and sharing Ori gave him your number in case he needed it. Thorin joined you in the kitchen claiming a long awaited kiss from you earning muffled chuckles from you as he curled you in his arms through the snap of Frerin’s phone stealing pictures of your stolen moment. Pulling back Thorin sent him a glare as he called out, “Now I just need one with a smile for Amad.”

Rolling your eyes you fired back, “Just how many relatives are you catering to here RinRin?”

His grin grew as he replied, “Just my loving elder Brother.”

You nodded, “Mhmm.”

Softly a chuckle came from Thranduil at his claiming your other side to prop you onto the counter between them as they curled their arms behind your back allowing Frerin to take a group shot of you three. With another playful glance he fired back, “See, not so difficult. Now, I’ve got a few essays left to grade for tomorrow.” Winking at you three, “Have fun.”

Rolling your eyes you watched him exit the room leaving you in their enclosing hug while their lips slowly worked from your cheeks to your neck. As your eyes closed a grumble came from your left from Thorin at the alarm on his phone sounding causing him to draw back to silence it then claim a kiss from you, cupping your cheeks as he did before grumbling, “I have to put some finishing touches on my lesson for tomorrow.” You nodded and he leaned in to claim another kiss and met your eyes with a regret filled expression, “I hate to leave, but tomorrow night?” His hand circled yours raising them to his lips to kiss your knuckles drawing a soft smile from you, “I’ll make it up to you I swear.”

You nodded again, “You don’t need to be worried about it. Get work handled, we can wait.”

In a hushed growl he leaned in for another kiss mumbling, “Don’t want to wait.”

Your soft giggle sounded as he stole another kiss on your cheek, “Tomorrow, it’ll be worth it.” Smirking at you in his backwards walk to the door leaving you relaxing against Thranduil’s side, as the door closed behind Thorin you glanced up at him asking, “Do you need to leave as well?”

He shook his head, “Nope.” Circling you with his arms claiming a kiss of his own, slowly melting against you as your arms circled around his neck while a nudge landed on your thigh from just under his belt. A soft gasp from him came at your breaking the kiss and the gentle nudge away from you, his brows rose only to drop as he grinned at your hand claiming his to lead you to your room.

Quickly you locked yourselves in the room and he’d lifted and carried you to lay out on the bed locking his lips with yours again. In the muddle of arms and legs intertwining his belt was undone and you’d flipped him over and sunk down stirring low moans from him dying into the pillow he held over his face. In your trail up across his chest he tossed the pillow away and flipped you over claiming another fiery kiss as his hand dug for your toy in the drawer by your bed. His lip was pinned between his teeth as he did away with your jeans and panties before diving between your thighs struggling against his grin at your soft whimpers and muffled moans he drew from you.

The buzzing in his pocket caused him to toss his phone onto the bed near your head, the string of buzzes stirred your eyes from under your pillow to the phone as Thranduil paused at your saying, “Big Leaf.” The toy was switched off as he crawled to rest above you reading the string of messages from Legolas about his feuding Cousins that arrived at his home. Lowering to lay flat above you he mumbled a string of Elven curses against your neck then rose at your saying, “I think it’s urgent Big Leaf.”

With a sigh he set your toy aside and claimed another kiss from you, lingering in it a few moments before groaning at he next buzz, then mumbled at his phone, “Fine. Fine.” His eyes turned to meet yours, “Gym tonight?”

You nodded, “Ya.”

He claimed another kiss, “I’ll make you food after.” Another groan left him at the next buzz of his phone, “I’m so sorry.”

You shook your head, “Family, I get it.” Sitting up you pulled on your panties and jeans again as he fixed his clothes, and walked him to the door where he claimed another fiery kiss promising to see you in a few hours.

.

After your shower and nap you packed your bag and headed off to the gym with messages from Legolas and Thranduil at the family nonsense boiling over and keeping them from joining you that night. So alone you went, ignoring the crowds milling around as the workers stayed close by until you left, simply skipping the pool entirely after focusing your spare energy in the gym, exiting with your bag in hand still coated in sweat for your jog home again only to find Thorin pulling into the parking lot outside with a soft smile. The window rolled down and he said, “Thran sent a message, sorry, buzzing finally woke me. Crash at mine?”

The wobbling of your legs in the cold air drew a nod from you and he reached over opening the door you climbed into, setting your bag in your lap and closed the door for the short ride to his apartment. “Sorry he woke you.”

His head turned to glance at you, “Don’t apologize. I should have messaged about the gym earlier. Anyone bother you?”

“Just milling about. Nothing terrible.”

Wetting his lips he eyed you again and caught your smirk at his pajama pants and tank top along with his unlaced boots, “You really did jump right out of bed didn’t you?”

He chuckled glancing at you again, “Couldn’t let you go home alone. Frerin didn’t want to tag along?”

“He was snoring too loudly to ask him along.” He nodded and pulled into his parking lot, claiming his space where he parked and led you upstairs. Through the wall of silence you entered the apartment announcing you being alone hearing his saying, “There was a film at the next town over.”

You nodded leaving your shoes beside the door and followed him into his room leaving your bag by the door as you asked, “I um, gonna need to borrow a shirt.”

His smile grew as he claimed your hand leading you into his closet. As the lights flicked on you eyed the left half of his closet with a small selection of women’s blouses, t shirts, jeans and sweats along with underwear and socks. “Did some shopping. Just in case.”

Turning your head you smirked up at him, “You just, felt the urge to go out and buy me clothes?”

He chuckled after claiming a gentle kiss on your lips, “I wanted you to feel comfortable here if you wanted to stay over. Bought a bunch of bits and ends you might need.” Slowly his hands worked lower around your waist cupping your thighs and raising you to curl around his waist, the heated look in your eyes caused him to purr out, “Thran might have mentioned his getting called away quite suddenly.”

Playfully you nipped at your lip after replying, “He did.” Circling his neck with your arms.

“Well then, my work’s done, and we’re alone.” Closing the distance his lips landed on your neck stirring a chuckle from you, in another purr he added, “I would love nothing more than to fulfill your every wish my Dearest.”

Firmly your lips landed on his and he carried you to his bed. Slowly through his deep tangling kisses your layers were stripped and he drew you over the edge rising only to claim your kiss at your firm grip in his hair stopping his attempt to keep going. Releasing his hair he growled at the loss of your lips against his before his smirk at your lips peppering across his cheek. Through a quiet nip at your lip you asked as your hands slid across his back, “Still have those condoms?”

Darkly his eyes met yours with a flicker of concern lightening them as he made sure to ask, “You’re certain?”

With a nod you replied, “Unless you-,”

“I want to. Please don’t ever doubt that I want you. You’re certain?” You nodded again and he claimed another gentler kiss, “Any time you want me to stop let me know.” After your nod he sat up and pulled out the box from his drawer while your hand dropped to your stomach to wipe away the trail of droplets he’d release through your kissing. Turning onto your side you eyed his tearing the glued top open and drawing out the folded row of condoms before his moaning pause at your tongue trailing along his shaft. With a chuckle he tore a pack free as your mouth circled the head licking it clean calming the latest near painful throb at his ignoring his own pleasure for your sake.

A pop of him free of your mouth again signaled his turn eyeing you lay back again as he lowered to kiss your knee and purred, “I’m going to slowly, alright?” You nodded again watching as he slowly worked his lips higher over you, adding the protective layer and tossing the wrapper away before his lips met yours again as his fingers trailed teasingly around your folds adding to your wetness and stirring that same ache inside you his fingers usually claimed the task of sating by now. Your muffled whimper through his tongue tangling with yours quieted at his lowering to glide his shaft against your dripping core.

“Thorin.” Your trembling whisper stirred a pleased smirk onto his lips at its aching pleading tone.

In a purr he replied easing his head between your folds, “I’m going slow.”

Another shaky breath left you at his fingers trailing around your nub as he sank in after requesting your permission once again. Inch by inch he buried himself deeper in you guiding you closer to the edge with his fingers as his eyes clenched through your orgasm around him at barely halfway inside you, stretching you much more than the much slimmer toy you were used to. Your warm pulsing around him drove him to laying flat above you doing his best not to give just yet, patiently waiting until you relaxed once again easing his struggle and signaling his motions to start once again after confirming you wanted to keep going.

Finally inside you he moaned lowly against your neck sliding his hands along your thighs as your hips adjusted under him while his lips worked against your neck drawing your arms to circle him with your hands firmly trailing along his back earning a low pleased growling tone from him, “Hard as you like Dearest.” After his hands gripped your ass firmly your soft gasping moan at his lifting you to grind against him drawing a chuckling moan from him as you clutched him tighter against you. “Keep squeezing-, not even moving and I’m already so close. Keep going?”

You nodded, “Keep going.” After your kiss on his cheek you added through his slow gentle thrust deeper into you drawing another moan from him landing against your neck, “Next time I want to do this again.” He chuckled then moaned against you again after his next slow thrust, “Just like this.” His next one drawing a soft gasp as your head dropped back against the pillows as he raised your hips a bit higher, “Thorin.”

Releasing his lip from between his teeth he felt himself already pulsing inside you nearing his edge as he growled, “Fuck, I’m so close.” Another growl came before his adding, “You’re squeezing-.”

Your next soft gasp at your body tensing from his next thrust signaling an urgent climax from you drawing a trembling, “Thorin.” That single utterance barely audible at all drove his hands to clench around your ass and hips through his hips pumping into yours as gently as he could manage through his eyes clenching. His head drooped to your shoulder as he arched and flexed above you muttering your name between his escaping moans through his body’s last jerking motions before settling above you.

Slowly you both relaxed again into a gentle loving kiss with his arms circling you tightly after easing himself free from you, holding you until your one muffled giggle broke into a set of laughs at your stomachs growling. With his forehead pressed to yours he stole another kiss and locked his adoring gaze onto yours, “I think we’ve got a frozen pizza.”

“Sounds good.”

His smile grew as he stole another kiss and rose up, removing the condom he tossed into the trash bin and crossed the room, went through to the kitchen to preheat the oven then returned to curl back around you for another round of kissing. A distant beep signaled a grumble from him urging him to his feet to add the pizza to the oven and return once again after setting the timer. Back with you in his arms he met your eye scanning for any regret and smiling at the absence of it only breaking the contact at your reach down to grab the blanket earning a chuckle from him when he grabbed the thick blankets and pulled them over you both purring, “Can’t have you freezing now can we?”

You shook your head giggling through his next warming kiss, “Certainly can’t.”

Lovingly his eyes delved deeply into yours, his hand trailed slowly over your cheek, “Comfy?”

You nodded kissing his nose earning another chuckle from him as he curled you tighter against his chest where he held you closely until the pizza was done and he brought it and two drinks back to bed. Glancing up at him again you bumped his shoulder with yours earning another chuckle from him, “You alright up there?”

Leaning in he claimed another kiss from you, “Absolutely perfect, Dearest. You?”

You nodded, “Bit sore but I’m alright.” His brow rose, “Spent two hours in the gym, remember?”

He chuckled replying, “When the pizza’s gone I’ll give you a massage.” His smile grew at your lean against his arm drawing him closer to steal another kiss and curl his arm around you through your eating until he set your dishes in the sink and returned to accept your deepening kiss before his breaking the kiss to carefully work out your tense muscles then melted around you when you pulled him back to the bed. A deep chuckle left him as he wrapped you tightly in his arms after ensuring your phones were plugged in and shut off the lights to drift off to sleep with you curled partially across his chest.

.

Before the early light came slipping in through the crack in his curtains your eyes opened and the slow easing of your hand along his chest brought a sleepy pleased hum from Thorin you slipped from under his arm and sat up. Slowly you eased the covers down to try and wake him up with a trail of kisses down his chest only to glance down at your legs at the curiously slick trail along the side of his thigh coating the inside of yours. Through a deep inhale Thorin’s hand patted the mattress blindly causing his eyes to open at your absence. In the dim room he glanced around and spotted your silhouette at his side causing him to turn on the lamp and sit up gliding his hand across your back asking softly, “Bad dream?”

Your eyes scanned over the crimson trail between your thighs that smudged along the side of his, “I’m bleeding.”

His eyes dropped and he spotted the mess nearly causing you to race to the bathroom only to have him curl you up in his lap cupping your cheek through a gentle kiss and rumble soothingly after meeting your eyes again, “Are you hurting at all?”

You shook your head, “Bit sore.”

He leaned in claiming another kiss, holding his forehead to yours, “Sheets wash and we can always take a shower. We’ll wash up and I’ll change the sheets and curl you up in my arms again.”

“I think you’re missing the problem.”

He chuckled kissing your nose, “I got some pads under my sink, and some liners, tampons and one of those strange cup things, which I hope you don’t use, but I got for you anyway.”

A quirky smile eased onto your face, “You bought all that for me?”

He nodded, “Even have a small container for it all if you wanted your own waste basket for your cycles.” Smiling wider he stroked his thumb across your cheek, “I’m yours, and I adore every part of you. It’s natural and is not a concern for me at all. So, let’s get you in the shower, I’ll change the sheets, we’ll get you all snuggled up until breakfast. I’m gonna make you, the biggest breakfast.” Your giggle earning a chuckle from him before you kissed him again. Circling you with his arms and rose to his feet carrying you to the shower where he started it for you, changed the sheets and pulled out one of the covering yet still adorable set of boy shorts he picked for you then joined you. Under the warm water he stole a few more loving kisses between helping you scrub clean after you’d wiped off his thigh.

Outside the shower you dried off and Thorin helped you braid your hair back after you pulled on the boy shorts and pad and smiled at his curling you into another hug, claiming another kiss on your path back to bed. Warmly he tucked you both back into bed holding onto you between kisses along your neck and shoulder and hushed Khuzdul promises of more treats and pampering he was going to unleash on you through this and even long after. Somehow those promises easing your nerves at the next early morning spotting of your other intended who might possibly take your intimate moment so well.

.

With the sounding of your alarms you woke and he led you into the closet to pull on some of your gifted clothes and your sneakers before he drove you over to your apartment to let you grab your things and his gifted heels as he pulled up a hearty breakfast. Upon approaching the table of food Frerin’s hand reached for the fuller plate only to retreat at Thorin’s swatting it earning an exhausted glare that melted at Thorin’s hushed explanation, “It’s Jaqi’s. Rubies.”

In a steady inhale Frerin nodded claiming the smaller plate Thorin added another strip of bacon to on his toast as Thorin beamed up at you when you entered the kitchen. He pulled out the chair for you as you forced a smile at his slightly off putting deepening loving gaze before you caught a similar expression on Frerin’s face causing you to catch Thorin’s eye asking, “You told him?”

Frerin drew your eye saying, “To keep me from your food. No worries. I’ll be sure to load up on the treats after work.”

Thorin lowered his mug to shake his head, “No need. I’ll handle it.”

Glancing between them you said, “You do know I can shop myself right?”

They both smirked at you, and Thorin replied, “I am well aware. But I doubt you could stop both me and Thran from splitting the hoarding.”

“You told him too?”

Frerin chuckled, “Don’t think he’ll have to, Thran used to be able to signal Dis’ a week before growing up. Gave us the heads up to duck and cover.”

“I do not get moody.”

Frerin chuckled, “Nope, Boromir would have given us a heads up if you did.”

Under your breath you stabbed at your sausage slices as you mumbled, “He wouldn’t have a clue if I did or didn’t either way.”

Frerin, “He might date men but he does know how to pamper females through their week.”

Meeting his gaze you replied, “I don’t have a week.”

Their brows rose both looking at you, “Purple eyes, Vanyar don’t have them. Worst I get is a few cramps every few months, least till I got my potions, then it’s a bit of weight gain and a head ache.”

Frerin chuckled softly turning his head to say, “Really now. Eventful night then? How many rounds you get?”

His smirk only growing until your foot connected with his shin drawing a pained “ow” from him before he chuckled through Thorin’s hard glare saying, “Don’t even-.”

Frerin fired back with a grin, “Hey now, just caring for my baby Sister. Who, I trust you completely to pamper fully, as well as Thran, who will be hearing from me if he doesn’t.”

Rolling your eyes you glanced back at your meal mumbling, “Oh I would pay to see that encounter, going from trying to claim me as a plaything to shielding me as a younger sibling.”

To which Frerin playfully glared at you in return as Thorin chuckled as his Brother replied, “If it was only a Tuesday. Keep me posted Thorin.” Giving you another once over through his protective smile. “Besides, I found the ‘toy’ you had stashed in your room Thorin, one of the best to start on I hear. At least your working your way up in size to it. Knew you’d lead her carefully towards the Durin Steel.”

Covering your mouth you caught Thorin’s near pleading gaze under his warning near glare at his wish for you not to mention the nickname.

.

Through the short drive over Thorin claimed your hand to kiss your knuckles sweetly saying, “Just focus on class, we can all have a dinner and talk it over if you like.”

“Any chance that won’t end in a fist fight?”

He glanced at you with a smile, “No fighting. We set up rules. No fighting is at the top. We’re both here for you, no fighting, no hurt feelings, unless I hurt you, then he’s well within his rights to pummel me. Are you in pain still?”

“It’s more like a bumped elbow than a broken bone, it’s going away.”

His smile deepened, “Good.”

“What other rules are there?”

Your smirk grew as his did, “No sharing rules 3 through 27 with you.” Earning a scoff from you as he laughed and looked at the road again.

.

Parking in his spot he gave you one last smile and took the friendly stance at your side for the walk towards your class as he caught another glint from he corner of his eye at Frerin’s gifted ring as your hand rested on the strap resting on your shoulder. Nearing Dwalin and Thranduil locked in a hushed conversation with Legolas only to glance up at you matching your creeping smile with one of his own. In a near bouncing trail to Legolas’ side you asked, “Family still looming about?”

Thranduil rolled his eyes with an exhausted sigh, “I have no words at how sorry I am for having to leave for their nonsense, but, thankfully they left for flights at breakfast.”

“Ooh.”

Legolas chuckled, “Ya, Gramps heard about their crowding the house and ordered them away.” Firing a wink at you, “Doesn’t want anything disturbing the nest.”

You nodded with a giggle as Thranduil’s hand clapped over his mouth pulling him to his side saying, “Dinner?” His hopeful smile grew as your smile did.

“Sounds good. Thorin mentioned a dinner,” Thranduil nodded trying to hold his smile that quirked into an awkward smirk as you added, “After a breakfast with Frerin, in which the latter informed me of his concern on my dealing with the Durin Steel.”

Your giggling steps away from Thorin in his urge to cover your mouth as well with his in a fiery retaliatory kiss at your irresistible beaming smile up at the pair of them as Dwalin covered his face with his large hand through a muffled groan before lowering his hand and his stating through a restrained growl at Thorin, “Can’t imagine how that topic came up.”

Thorin smirked back at you stating, “It shifted there from discussing rubies.”

Playfully your eyes narrowed as Thranduil and Dwalin glanced between you and nodded verbally forming a list before you glanced at Thranduil and said, “I can’t wait to hear what the Greenleaf equivalent of Durin Steel is.”

Under Thranduil’s hand Legolas mumbled then motioned his hands that he’d text it to you as you fired a playful gaze up at your intendeds in your turning bouncing path off towards your first class leaving them to their pampering schedule and shopping trips.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut/fluff/new suitor rumor

Passing between classes your eyes turned towards the tall blonde in the center of the courtyard. A smirk eased across your lips as he joined you in the walk to your third classroom beside your Uncle’s class. Behind the statue of an eagle you giggled as Eomer wrapped you in a tight hug, kissing your cheek before drawing out a set of keys from his pocket stirring an excited giggle from you. 

Your hand raised and extended to accept the keys in your palm as your Cousin’s smile grew saying in Rohirric, “Had a meeting nearby and got the call from Hamma. Primped and polished for you, with car seat already strapped in the back, Theodred mentioned a late shift tonight so Lia won’t be off till six to be able to grab Jax. Eowyn’ll be on her way to grab and drop him off after her shift, then she’s off on some trip with Faramir so I’ll be on school duty, shifted my meetings for it this week so no worries there.” His eyes scanned over the other students passing by and staring as he drew his buzzing phone from his pocket stirring his smile wider, “I’ll let you get to class. Love you Sis” With a giggle you accepted his next tight hug and pecked him on the cheek before continuing to your class as Theoden exited his doorway to greet his Son, their resemblance being the main thing calming the rumors spreading in a wildfire of texts pinging around you all.

.

All the way through to lunch you ignored the whispers and points as you got used to the swinging set of keys hooked to your belt loop invisible under your cardigan. In the middle of the same crowd lingering around Dwalin’s classroom you brushed your ponytail over your left shoulder freeing Fili to curl his arm around your shoulders with a peck on your cheek earning a giggle from you while Thorin came into view with Jax in his arms chuckling at a joke he’d memorized to parrot back to you.

Against your ear Fili whispered, “So I hear I have a rival.”

You giggled softly rolling your eyes to say, “My Cousin Eomer delivered the keys to the vehicle I bought.”

Fili smiled wider, “Ah, that’s good then. I imagined I’d have to up my displays of affection to declare my willingness to take on any rivals.”

Rolling your eyes again you entered the room and smiled at Jax being set in the chair they had pulled over for you then to Thorin and Dwalin, the latter who raised a brow at you to ask, “So, I hear you received a ‘gift’ today.”

As you set your bag on the back of your chair when you’d set your lunch on the table you replied, “If you must know. I had a bit left after from my winnings, and I bought myself a vehicle.”

Jax nodded and said, “I saw the sub! Pretty!”

They glanced from him to you as Thorin took his seat asking, “What kind?”

“One of those compact suvs. Tons of room for all my gear and for Jax’s as well, and now you guys won’t have to worry about having to chauffer me around all the time.”

Thorin smirked at you, “I like driving you.”

Dwalin, “Why’d it take so long?”

“Storms in Rohan took out the train tracks. They said it wouldn’t be in for another few days at least, but the storms out in Rohan died down speeding it along.”

Fili glanced over at you, “Well, either way I’m still driving you to our date. No way I’m risking yours getting damaged if someone recognizes you.” Your smile inched up through his gentle hug before you started on your lunch while Jax repeated his rehearsed joke aloud earning a laugh from you all.

Through your lunch the struggle grew to keep yourself across the table from Thorin, who couldn’t keep his eyes off of you while each moment of your night and morning together raced through his mind again and again. Each gentle touch and caress replaying across his skin, even just blinking brought back flashes of it for him further cementing his place across from you and his resolve to protect these precious moments by not allowing his resolve to break risking your future especially. So firmly he clung to his watchful stance adoringly soaking in each moment with you and your Brother until you had to move on, that allowed him to claim a hug from the boy asking if he still had the game set up for him again. With just one more longing gaze he flashed a reigned in smile at you wishing you a good few classes until you were in his again, after which they were all going to meet you in the parking lot to take a look at your new ‘sub’.

… Earlier that morning …

As the sunrise filled the main courtyard Professor Denethor crossed the parking lot and paused at his name being called out. In a turn towards the source a forced smile eased across his lips at the Dean approaching him with a weak panting chuckle removing his hat as he reached him to say, “Denethor, I was meaning to have a word with you.”

In a quizzical glance Denethor turned to face Dean Stormcrow fully, “About?”

“Well, it has come to my attention, one of the Professor’s had mentioned spotting Dwalin Durin’s, attentions, towards Miss Pear has grown past that of a student. Mainly going as far as publicly draping his arms around her, hugs, possibly loving gazes. I was curious, since you’re so close to him, if you had heard or noticed anything yourself.”

Inhaling softly Denethor replied, “Firstly, I should mention Dwalin has been in an on again off again relationship with my Eldest Son, for over a decade now, Boromir,” Gandalf’s brow twitched at the information, “Who had shared an apartment with Jaqi through her attending Uni in Gondor. Even farther past that I grew up with her Uncle Theoden, I’ve known her most of her life, so after her Parents passed she was quite a staple in our household. And, now this remains between us both.”

To which Gandalf gave an agreeing nod, “Of course.”

After a reluctant sigh Denethor continued, “When her Parents passed, the two Detectives on her case were Thorin and Thranduil’s Fathers.” This news caused the Dean’s lips to part, “Jaqi’s been through hell, and has grown leaps and bounds in her time here around all of us. We’re her family, she’s got her Brother to care for, school, work and now getting back into competing again, I understand you have to check out all these rumors but they’ve got no weight to them.”

Gandalf nodded then wet his lips after a few blinks, before asking, “So, it’s true then, she’s involved with Thorin’s Brother?”

After sighing again Denethor replied, “That, is a bit fuzzy. I know he was smitten when they met at New Years, and has been trying to win her over after their rough start.”

A twinkle popped in the Dean’s eyes asking hopefully, “She’s back together with Fili then?”

“I’m not certain. I know he’s planned a date for a couple weeks out, a concert of some sort I believe.”

Cheerfully the Dean nodded and chuckled with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, “Good, good. Well I won’t keep you, thank you for answering my questions. I will see to the rest.” 

Rolling his eyes at the meddling Dean Denethor returned to his path to his classroom, pausing along the way after sharing with Dwalin what he had said, gaining an agreeing nod in return about sharing his relationship with Boromir and the vague explanation for why they would be crowding around you so protectively.

…

Near silence filled the Art History classroom while the students sat through the film he was playing, at least in the darkness Thranduil was able to mask his focused glare on the mug sitting on his desk. Lost in thought about you. Not once since your meeting had he had any inkling of any Rubies you had been named to be facing. But of course with your purple eyes it didn’t worry him at all for any problems with fertility, as through his Grandmother being Vanyar, he understood their women don’t face monthly visits, or Rubies as the Dwarves refer to them, merely cramps every few months with a near overpowering release of their natural scents. That alone clued him into the milestone you had to have crossed.

True he had wished to be your first, but as he had claimed your first kiss and the first to strip or touch you had belonged to him it did seem fairer. Though your comment on the ‘Durin Steel’ and of course the reaction inducing Thorin’s belief of his triggering your Rubies struck a chord in him. The pair of them weren’t slender or small by any means, either way there would be discomfort, especially in comparison between the toys saved for you. Exhaling slowly he rubbed his hands over his face and straightened up as the video’s phrases clued him to nearing the end when he would go into further detail. 

His last few minutes left him hoping you weren’t in pain, that it was a simple bodily reaction, knowing full well Thorin wouldn’t dare hurt you and would be far more distressed if he had. The walk to his podium when the movie switched off Thranduil couldn’t help but feel that same rush of nerves through him back from that precious time between your growing closer on your first day and his lips finally being able to land on yours.

But finally after this he was freed to take the short walk to his usual seat at Theoden’s side, where he could catch a glimpse of you once again. Halfway though his head turned to the source of the arm curling around his shoulders and found Bard. Locked in a puzzled expression he’d stated, “Alright, I need some tips to get this all straight.”

With a smirk Thranduil replied as they neared the table, “Why does this sound like it’s another inquiry into Miss Pear’s life?”

They both shifted their legs around the stone carved stools around the table on either side of Eomer freeing them both to see you pass as Bard continued, “I spotted her earlier hugging and kissing some blonde, not that Durin boy, but larger.”

Between them Eomer lowered his cup stating, “Eomer.” With a glance at Bard he added, “My Son.” Bard nodded and Theoden glanced at Thranduil, “Her suv came in early, he dropped it off.”

Thranduil, “She bought a suv?”

Theoden nodded, “One of those safe compact ones. Orange of all colors. Either that or that hideous yellow with glitter. But now she’ll be able to shop and ship Jax around easier.”

Bard wet his lips, “So, it’s just down to Thorin’s twin and his Nephew then?”

Thranduil smiled turning his head to wave at you and Jax when you passed by through the boy’s eager wave at his Uncle and friend. Opening his own lunch Thranduil replied, “It seems everyone in the school is trying to keep up with her soap opera now.” Making him and Theoden chuckle to themselves.

.

With Jax on your hip and another set of arms curled around your back the boy glanced between Fili and Kili happily at his new friends that smiled at him in return greeting him happily before his head turned to the familiar path and students sending smiles at the young boy. Who’d unknowingly changed your image in the minds of the males in the school overnight. As the Mother they imagined you to be you were taken off the ogling lists and shown far greater respect, something all the teachers had noticed, with only your melodrama of a love life being the most popular source of speculation now.

Through the doorway Thranduil was seen standing and freezing when he spotted what he could only picture as his future walking towards him, the love of his life with what he hoped to be the first of many children bearing your likeness to crowd around you, him and Thorin. Drawing closer to the podium you smiled up at Thranduil as he glanced between you and Jax, his smile bringing Jax’s arms up to be switched to his grip. Happily he accepted the switch, claiming his bag as well after his stating, “There’s a film to start with, then notes after.”

His explanation drew a tap on his chest drawing his eyes to Jax again allowing him to sign and slowly say, “I have a paper. Can you help me?”

Thranduil smiled at him then signed and said back, “I would love to help you with it.” Widening Jax’s smile through his lean in to hug Thranduil tightly.

Gently Thranduil hugged him back and kissed the top of his head as he looked to you, “Heard about your suv, can’t wait to see it.” After he shifted to go into his office he asked, “Hard time at the gym?”

You shook your head and weakly chuckled, “Just still a bit hungry.” Then turned to take your seat beside Fili and Kili, both who’d caught your last stomach growl and drew out a set of snacks to share with you while Thranduil set Jax up in his office.

“Alright, I have to start the film then I’ll be right back, ok?” Jax nodded earning a smile from him before he stood to head back to his desk where he said, “We’re starting with a film today, then I’ll have some slides after to fill out the details on everything.” His eyes shot to a young woman who’s hand shot up in the air, “Forget your notebook again?”

She pointed her pen at his office, “Is that your son?”

Thranduil held his same blank face replying, “No.”

“But, you’re just so, affectionate.”

He raised a brow, “Your point?”

“Why be so affectionate if he isn’t yours?”

Thranduil exhaled then flatly replied, “Because he, just like every other child, deserves affection and respect.” His finger hit the play button starting the film and drawing groans from the class wishing to ask him more questions, “Make sure to take notes, you will be tested on it.” His smile inched back after his glance from you to Jax, he slipped through the doorway closing the door behind him to sit beside Jax at the short table eyeing his open book and the notebook he was taking notes in trying to catch up to what he was helping with.

As he neared the end of the film he turned his head to Jax with a smile at his next tap on his shoulder, “They don’t want me here?”

Thranduil smiled at him shifting to face him directly, “The other students have no say in who is welcome in my class. You are welcome here any time. They are simply curious about their new classmate.” His smile inched back watching Jax’s happy nod at being called a classmate to his big Sister. “Now, I have to get back to share about the slides, did you want to stay in here?”

Jax nodded, then glanced at the snacks on the shelves along the wall, “Can I have some?”

Thranduil nodded, “Help yourself, and if you want to come out later you can. You can even sit in my chair if you like.” With another peck on his forehead Jax giggled and rose to claim his snacks then turned to catch Thranduil pass back through the door, leaving it cracked and walked to his podium where the same female raised her hand, “If this has nothing to do with the film I’m not answering it.”

Another female blurted out anyway, “I have a Cousin I could bring in to play with your Son if you like.”

Blinking up at her he inhaled through switching to the slides from the film on his laptop, “This is not a playground. If there is no other option Mothers are welcome to bring their children to class as long as they are able to manage them without distracting from the course.”

“So you-.”

“That is the school’s rules, bringing children in just for the fun of it is not allowed.”

On his left through the fourth slide he eyed Jax slipping out and sneaking over to his desk to hop up in his chair smiling as he leaned back in the leather spinning chair to peer up at the slides until the class ended. With a chuckle Thranduil went to collect Jax’ bag for you and smiled at you when you walked down to his desk and claimed his hand adding Jax’ bag to your shoulder and caught Thranduil’s eye as he said, “See you in a bit.” You nodded and he waved bye to Jax before you led him to Dwalin’s class.

.

With a hug around his leg Jax greeted Dwalin and happily claimed his seat as well swinging his feet happily while you claimed yours and pulled out your notebook, sneaking out your phone that you silenced to hide behind your bag on the desk. Between slides you fired off a text to Thranduil asking, “Hey Big Leaf, up for texting?”

In the darkness of his classroom Thranduil was leaned back in his chair returning to his former glaring at his mug until a buzz came from his pocket. Your image popping up brought a smirk to his face as he slumped more in his chair and messaged back, “I have some time. You can keep up in Dwalin’s doing both?”

He could almost feel your smirk through the phone, “Of course I can.”

“What’s on your mind?”

“I got the feeling you had something you couldn’t say to me.”

“Not with Jax or the boys there, no.”

“Fire away.”

He nipped at his lip the replied, “You’re Vanyar, correct?”

“Ah, the rubies discussion. I am. I figured that might be what this is about.”

“To start, I’m not upset. Please don’t ever think that.” After wetting his lip he added, “You enjoyed your after gym date then?”

“It, I really can’t put it into words. I enjoyed it.” After nipping at your lip you continued, “Oh, Fi got a message in the film, Durin family meeting tonight. I caught on you wanted it to be just us, Thorin might not be able to come.”

“Either way, just being with you I will enjoy it immensely.” After that message he sent off another, “Last night, after, how did he assume rubies?”

“It’s sort of obvious. But I woke up, and noticed it. He cleaned up after and was nice about it. I’m not hurting if that’s what you would be upset about.”

“Honestly I didn’t think it would be an instant change for you. I did expect you to need a break to, adjust, to it so to speak. I knew he wouldn’t hurt you.”

“Yes, he mentioned something about rules you’ve set up about me.”

“It’s easier with rules.”

“And the 24 I’m not allowed to know?”

“Are about how we interact and care for you.”

“And why can’t I know about them?”

“Because it would spoil events we have planned soon.”

“You two are helpless.”

“Yes we are. So tonight, it’s mainly a night in, so if you just wanted to cuddle up it’s all what you want.”

“I thought it would be an automatic flag for any guy. Even if it’s mended by then.”

After rubbing a hand over his face he glanced at his class ensuring they were still watching the film and not him, then replied, “Trust me, there is nothing that would keep me from wanting to satisfy you. As long as it’s what you want and won’t hurt you it is absolutely a non-issue. I’m assuming he said the same to you?”

“Something like that.”

“Good.” With a smirk he added, “Was it awkward?”

“During, not really. Different. After, little bit. Looked like he got lost in his own mind for a bit.”

“Held you after?”

“Yes, after pizza.”

“Pizza, good choice. Wine with dinner alright?”

After copying down the latest equation you replied, “Should be. Film should be ending, I’ll let you get back to it Big Leaf.”

“See you in a bit Love.”

“See you.” A few clicks later you shut your phone off and slid it back in your pocket focusing on the class fully to the end until you were off to Thorin’s after claiming a hug of your own from Dwalin who happily returned the gesture.

.

Up in the seats in Thorin’s class in the middle of your note taking you glanced up to catch yet another glance at the stern Professor doing all he could not to look your way after his first glance left him stuck behind his desk relying on his laser pointer and remote to switch between slides until he was finally able to stand behind his podium again. Up there he stole a glance at Jax, happily seated on his couch in his office enjoying one of the films he’d stashed there, then turned to look at the class again while switching slides.

Slowly you put everything away in your bag and crossed to his desk asking, “You have a bathroom in your office right?”

He nodded, “Have some more, supplies if you need them.”

Smirking at him you replied, “So prepared.”

He chuckled softly, “They’re for anyone who needs them through class.”

You nodded and walked through his office, relieved yourself and exhaled in relief at your former troubles being over allowing you to get rid of your former liner, wash your hands and went to join the growing crowd waiting to join you on the path to see your new sub. Back at Thorin’s desk you peered up at him through his smile when he asked, “Everything alright?”

You nodded, “Yup. All better.”

After a relieved flash in his eyes he glanced over at Dwalin and Thranduil walking in the room with smiles at you and Jax while the boys all grouped around Fili who propped him up in a piggyback. In a glance at you Dwalin asked, “He tell you yet?”

Thorin drew your eye as he cleared his throat to say, “I have to um, there’s a family dinner thing to discuss about Fili and his case.”

You smiled up at him, “It’s not a problem. I understand.” With a hip bump from you his smile flinched back. “None of that now.”

Turning your head you walked closer to Jax and followed the brothers out towards the parking lot where they all smirked at the burnt orange glittery compact suv and chuckled at the sticker Jax had chosen for you, a smirking t rex with a dinosaur head grabber in hand over the words ‘I’m Unstoppable’ in bold white letters in the bottom corner of the rear window.

With large grins Fili and Kili helped you add your bags to the back seat along with helping to strap Jax into his booster seat as Legolas bounced up to his Father’s side with a beaming grin as he stole a glance over at Tallie joining your group while he asked, “So, this mean I can borrow the car tonight?”

After a nip at his lip Legolas smiled at Tallie and curled his arm around her back while she leaned against his side joining him in their puppy dog stare drawing a chuckle from Thranduil who pulled his car key from his pocket and handed it over gaining large smiles from the pair who hugged him happily then headed off to the car after complimenting Jax on his sticker choice in their rush to get to the movie theater in time for the movie they had wanted to see.

A chime from Thorin’s pocket soon joined by one from Dwalin and Fili’s, signaling their reminders for meeting up with their family. They smiled at you and hugged you and Jax before Ori and Nori went off to the apartment as you and Thranduil climbed in your sub and started the short drive to Thranduil’s house. Behind you Jax called out his name bringing a smile to his face as he turned, holding his expression through the joke he had already shared with the other Professors drawing a laugh from him. Just as you reached the last turn Jax’ giggles died down from hearing the last joke Thranduil signed and said to him between glances at you catching you nipping at your lip to contain your smile and laughter as well.

.

In the driveway he got out and walked around to help Jax out and help you grab all the bags and guide you inside, leaving your bags in the front room and heading straight for the kitchen to start on a snack before Jax led the way to the movie collection. When the movie ended Thranduil carried the dishes to the sink as you helped Jax grab your school bags to work on your assignments, in the library with Thranduil shortly after you, just beaming at you three having this private school session together. But as the last of your assignments were through you both put up your work again and joined Jax on the couch for his second choice in films. At the end of the credits rolling you spotted Jax’ head drooping as you got a text from your Cousin signaling their being home so carefully you picked him up while Thranduil grabbed his bag and you walked him the few streets over and tucked him snuggly into bed.

Lovingly your hand was claimed for the walk back again, with a kiss stolen on your cheek before leaving the house you locked behind you. Out in the suddenly cool air Thranduil slipped free from his jacket and set it carefully over your shoulders, secured it around you smiling as you slipped your arms through the sleeves and accepted his hand again. Through the walk, between stolen glances at each other and random bursts of giggles at how the other couldn’t help but blush at the awkwardness clouding around you. After such a perfect couple hours of imagining you’re your futures could be you were both reduced to giggles and silence on how to achieve it.

In a matter of minutes you were back at his door, which he opened for you and followed you inside. One easy shrug later the jacket left your shoulders landing in his hands to hang up. When he’d turned again his eyes met yours through your smirk as your fingers landed on his stomach in a slow trail up his abdominals while you told him, “You’re lucky I’m not taller.”

Releasing his lip from between his teeth he purred back, “And why would that be?”

“You’d be pushed up against this door.”

After a soft chuckle he replied, “Then push me.”

“You’re missing the point. It’d be to kiss you, and there’s a clear gap in that being possible”

“You want to push me against the door, push me.” Rolling your eyes you tried to turn away only to have his hand claim yours with another chuckle laying it flat on his middle, “Come on. You’ll be tall enough.”

His smile grew at your gentle press against him planting him playfully against the door, again you giggled under your breath as he nodded you closer to him while his feet slid apart and he slid a bit lower against the door sliding his hands adoringly around your hips with a growing grin up at you. Drawing closer to him you giggled again asking, “This is your plan?” He nodded smiling at you while your hands eases around his neck and your fingers snaked through his hair, after a gentle kiss you slid your nose against his, “You do realize I could just make you hold this for hours if I wanted you know?”

He chuckled after your next ghost of a kiss against his lips, “You could, and I’d willingly hold it until I collapsed Love. Whatever you want.”

In a teasing nip at his lip your knee rested on his thigh pushing his a bit lower earning a playful chuckle from him at your sliding your legs over his to straddle his lap, crossing your fingers through his hair again as you pressed your lips to his lightly, pulled away then kissed him again a bit firmer. Each time growing longer and more heated, your soft moans and sighs landing against each other’s lips between darts of your tongues to tangle together urging his hands to grip your thighs and ass when your hips started rocking against his. Somewhere in this your hand dipped to unhook his jeans to stroke the muscle pulsing tightly against the thick material blocking you from it. In a giggle against his neck between kisses you said, “We can go to the couch if you want.”

Firmly he pulled your hips closer to his through his rise as you gripped his pants as you giggled against his shoulder while he said, “Thank you.” Seated on the edge of the couch cushion he watched you lower to your knees drawing him to ecstasy only to have him pull you back on his lap and plant his lips against yours firmly through his lean back across the couch. Another low moan left him and died when your lips parted at the sound of a car parking and shutting off in the driveway. In a quick lift of your hips you helped him pull up his pants and close them again before laying against his side and giggling at his moving your thigh to cover his crotch fully. A thump against the door drew a muffled giggle from you burying your face against his chest as he covered his mouth with his hand through the following fumble of keys to unlock the door.

The giddy chuckles breaking free as it swung open caused you to raise up while he nearly twisted onto his side to watch the clasped hand lovebirds entering the hall and melting together into yet another hug between pecks on the cheek. A single glance into the living room widened Legolas’ eyes at your joint wave at him, a large smile from the pair of them came out at the same time before Legolas said, “We’re gonna be upstairs.”

You both nodded and fought to hold back your giggles as he led Tallie out of the doorway towards the stairs only to pause as Thranduil called out in Ancient Elvish,  _“Little Leaf.”_  In a step back to meet his Father’s eyes his curious yet partially frightened gaze met his as he stated,  _“If you need them check your sock drawer.”_  His eyes widened and Thranduil chuckled,  _“I said if.”_

Legolas scoffed, turned and led her upstairs mumbling,  _“Ada! Seriously! Her Ada could eat me!”_

Thranduil laughed again calling back,  _“Yes and he’d eat the pair of us if we have Grandchildren so soon.”_

You both giggled softly at his fumble of a translation of what he’d said only to close his door and have another muffled thump come on the other side of his door causing you to lower your head to his chest again, “That was, I want to say, thoughtful, of you.”

He smiled at you and leaned up to claim a gentle kiss from you, stroking your cheek, “I don’t want Little Leaf following after me in having a child on his first try. Something Troy will agree with I’m certain.”

“Of course. Fitting, you are both so close in age right? So it had to have been close to his first too.”

He smiled up at you, “Even if it did happen, we’d both love the little one.”

You nodded and giggled, “Yes, what fearsome Grandfather’s it’d have.” As your fingers brushed a section of his hair back you asked, “Is it strange, possibly having grandchildren so young?”

“It’d only be strange for any possible children born after them I assume.”

Meeting his eye your hands curled under your chin, “Do,”

Your words left you as his fingers brushed along your cheek, “If you are asking if we, as in the three of us, were going to have a child, it would be very much loved. From both of us. If or when you want children we would love them, just as much as we love you.” 

Stunned to silence you froze with lips parted drawing a softer smile from him as he turned you onto your sides wrapped in his arm while his other hand remained on your cheek, holding his eyes locked on yours, “I Love you. And you don’t have to say it back and I expect nothing from you in return for it. It’s simply that I love you and nothing is going to change that. We can move as quickly or slowly as you wish, as for children and marriage and everything Dis might be pressing for, none of it happens until or unless you are ready.” 

You nodded and sheepishly glanced from his eyes to his lips slowly closing the distance for a gentle kiss that soon was followed by another and another until your pause allowing him to smile as he asked, “Want to go makeout upstairs?” You nodded curling your arms around his neck widening his smile. In a rolling turn he straightened holding you wrapped around his middle as he replied, “Upstairs we go.”

Easily he carried you up the stairs and towards his room as you stole another kiss and said, “I may be living a soap opera but it seems you’re living in the hook up house.”

In a playful chuckle he stole another kiss and sealed you both in his room pinning you to the door to purr against your ear, “Trust me nothing we do is near hooking up.”

His lips landed warmly on your neck making you giggle softly, “It is catchy to say though.” In a playful smirk at you he closed the distance claiming another kiss against the door then carried you to the bed and set you down gently smiling as he shifted back to remove your shoes then his before straightening up as you slid back and pushed your legs under the covers and slid down farther after leaving your phone on the nightstand. Pinching his shirt he smiled and asked, “Shirt on or off?”

“Are you going to ask me about all of your clothes?”

In a playful smirk and tone he asked, “What about my socks?”

He chuckled and moved closer to kneel under the covers you flicked back as you said, “Get in here.” Claiming a kiss as he settled above you and pulled the covers over you both then melted against you through the deeply loving kiss. Even in your silence he could tell, in your eyes and touches, the way you clung to him so closely and wished for his happiness in return as he demanded yours in every decision he made hoping May would come just a bit faster. His every fibre of being told him you felt the same, just didn’t feel ready to take that leap as you settled with the pair of them. But with his feelings voiced he could now gladly wait, patiently sinking deeper into your heart by the day until you three could openly claim one another without repression of any kind.

Soon enough he’d grown more heated again and his lips trailed down your neck before he asked, “Did you want me to touch you?” The pause you gave caused him to lift his head, “We could try in the shower if you want. Hmm?” On your feet you followed him into the bathroom where he stripped to his briefs easily then turned to catch your pause after unbuttoning the first few buttons on your blouse as the shower warmed up. “Hold on.” Your eyes rose to meet his and he lowered to his knees claiming your hands stirring a curious smile from you, “I love you,” his lips met one of your palms, “Every inch of you,” kissing your other palm, “I will not kiss or touch any part of you that is covered.”

“Why this game?”

“You’re uncertain of how I’ll react, or you’re uncertain if you’ll be able to relax enough to enjoy it. Either way, you remove layers over what you want me to touch.” With a loving smile up at you his lips met the inside of your wrist before his move closer to you as you folded back the bottom of your blouse exposing your navel, his lips landed there, soon shifting to your side and back as you turned and unbuttoned then removed it, allowing his rise to coat your back and the sides of your neck. Moments later your bra, jeans, socks and panties were on the floor with him panting and moaning behind you through your hand stroking him while his hand dipped between your thighs, timidly at first then caving to your body’s wishes to go his normal fevered pace. Against your skin he smirked through his kisses at your arching against his shoulders and chest until his climax when he came across your back. In a gentle turn he led you into the shower planting his lips on yours as he did.

A simple dab of soap later he’d cleaned off your back and lovingly took his time pretending to clean the rest of you drawing giggles from you until he had your legs on his shoulder and you pinned against the wall in his fevered tasting of you. After another go at ‘helping’ you clean you guided him back to the bed, where he smirked and sat on the towel you laid on the sheet where the covers were brushed back and guided him to sit. Once again allowing you to claim his lap for another heated lip lock. Through its growing deeper his hands gripped your thighs guiding you to glide against his stiffening shaft as he trailed his lips along your shoulders simply enjoying the soft moans, whimpers and slickness he drew from you like this. But the ache it drew from you brought out a timid request, one that broke you apart for a moment until he’d returned tearing open a condom packet and helped you back onto his lap, stealing another gentle kiss as he did.

His arm circled your back to slide you against him again as he purred, “Take as long as you like, just because I have one on doesn’t mean we have to do anything, alright?” Kissing again you continued your same motions from before until that same urge hit you and his head tilted back allowing your lips to remain locked through your sinking around him. Firmly in his arms again you sat continuing your kiss as he let you adjust to the position while he pulsed inside you until timidly you moved drawing a moan from him that vibrated against your lips. With one hand guiding your motions the other dipped to draw you closer when he realized he was close already. One collective muffled moan later you were stretched out again under the covers wrapped lovingly in his arms with his lips locked on yours in a seemingly endless kiss before your giggle at your stomachs growling.

His lips left yours and he chuckled softly asking, “Time for dinner then?”

You nodded and giggled again, “Um.”

He smirked at you after stealing another kiss, “What? No secrets now.”

“I’m not certain if you want to hear it.”

His brow rose in a playful challenge, “Try me.”

“The stomachs growling, that’s how it ended with Thorin too.”

With a soft chuckle he propped his head up in his palm resting above you, “Want to talk about it?” It was your turn to raise your brow, “Now now, I want to know all I can about what you like.”

You giggled again making his smile grow, “We were snuggling after, kissing and our stomachs growled, he made us pizza.”

“You mentioned he was awkward after?”

You wet your lips, “He just, didn’t talk much. Ate, then gave me a massage and we went to sleep. Course then I woke him up and we talked and showered then slept again.”

“Sounds better than my first time.”

“Really?” He nodded, “You don’t have to talk about it-.”

He chuckled softly and claimed a kiss from you, “It was in a barn.” Your brows rose as he chuckled again, “We went on a school trip and there was a small window we could slip away from the others.”

“Deviant.”

He chuckled again, “And we climbed up in this loft, rickety one that we shouldn’t have been in. Then this cow got startled and knocked over the ladder, which took out a beam. Long story short I fell a good twenty feet naked.”  Unable to help it you laughed and promptly covered your mouth with your hands as he chuckled again. “It was, memorable to say the least. She threw down my clothes, which I pulled on with a fractured arm before she managed to find a way down and helped me hobble my way to a teacher who assumed I’d merely pissed off the cows and had gotten trampled.”

After another giggle you replied, “I have to say I’m glad to not have such a memorable time.”

He chuckled and nipped at his lip leaning in to purr against your ear, “I’d say me turning you to a jellyfish our first time is pretty memorable.”

You giggled again, “You know what I meant.” A buzz on your right caused your phone to light up, reaching over Thranduil grabbed it and passed it to you kissing your cheek as you read, “Durin meeting is over. Thorin’s asking about the dinner plans.”

Your eyes met his after he stole another kiss, “Plenty of room, and food. Up to you Love.”

“Don’t know why, I think he’s hungry.”

Thranduil smiled at you, “We should get cooking then.” With another kiss you rolled over and led him into the closet to pull on another set of panties and a fresh bra you covered with a pair of shorts and one of Thranduil’s shirts before helping him clean up, tossing your clothes into the clothes basket as he pulled on his same jeans and shirt again following you down to the kitchen.

.

Tying your hair back you watched him lay out all the ingredients for the dinner he’d planned along with a tall bottle of wine while you set the table for three then went to answer the doorbell when it rang. When it opened you smiled up at Thorin as he passed through the door his eyes scanned over your clothes and smiled at you when you said, “Had a shower.”

“You certainly smell clean.”

You rolled your eyes and gripped his shirt making him chuckle and lean down at your saying, “Just come here.” His smirk grew until it melted against your lips before you led him into the kitchen, where just moments later you were lifted onto the counter and forced to stay there between tastes of the meal they prepared and turns they took kissing you while Thorin shared about the meeting that ended up being a three hour long dig into his romantic plans for your anniversary led by Dis while Fili and Kili tried to draw her focus back to the assigned topic.

Dinner was set out with you between the pair with your legs curled up on your seat drawing Thorin’s eyes straight to them and his smirk out between bites and sips on his wine. The pair of them drawing a steady blush to your cheeks deepening their smiles.

“Is this close to what you’ve got planned for our anniversary?”

Thorin sent you a playful narrow gaze, “No spoilers.”

You rolled your eyes and Thranduil added, “Absolutely not.”

Your glass rose to your lips for a sip while Thorin carefully gripped your ankles to stretch your legs across his lap, allowing him to stroke your legs while Thranduil poured the last drops of wine into Thorin’s glass when offered then carried the dishes into the kitchen as Thorin asked you, “What’s that look for?”

After a chuckle Thranduil’s voice carried through the doorway, “It’s due partly to you still wearing pants.” Thorin’s brow rose in a playful smirk as you glanced at Thranduil when he joined you both again, claiming is seat he’d nudged nearly against yours. “Am I wrong?”

In a lean against your chair he claimed your hand once you set down your glass once you’d downed the rest of your wine, eased a length of ribbon from his free hand to ease around your wrist drawing a curious smile from you. “And just what is this for?”

In a smirk he replied while Thorin finished the little bit of wine he had left, “You have a Dwarven courting marker, you need an Elven one to match.”

“You do-.”

Thorin, “We know we don’t have to. We want to. You should be adorned properly for both of our courtings.”

Your eyes shifted to the delicate knot Thranduil worked into one end of the ribbon he slid through a small loop at the other end of it, leaving a little free space for it to rest easily around your wrist. Then removed it and went to set it in his work bag as you said, “You can’t just coat me with jewels you know.”

He smirked back at you shifting his chair closer to yours, “We can dream, can’t we?”

“You can dream of me covered in other things besides jewels.” Your pause when your words sunk in drew a chuckle from them both.

In a purr Thorin replied, “Oh there is a great many things I’ve dreamed about covering you with.”

Thranduil sat behind you again leaning in to kiss your neck and purr, “I think my favorite was the caramel sauce.”

You rolled your eyes through a giggle while his hands slid around your middle and he settled you against his shoulder and chest, “Oh yes, and I remember the fuss Dis caused when she found the sheets.”

To which Thorin chuckled and replied, “We should do that again.”

Thranduil kissed your neck and added while Thorin leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours for a few lingering moments, “We should, head out to Dis’ and go mess up her sheets again.” His lips met your cheek as you laughed and turned your head to say something only to have his lips land on yours, your lean into the kiss continued it a few moments longer while Thorin’s lean to press his lips to your neck triggered an easy stretch allowing him more skin to claim until your lips had met his again.

“We should get to bed.” They both grumbled only to smirk at your adding, “I said nothing about sleeping.” A joint chuckle came from both of them while Thorin lifted you in his arms as Thranduil chuckled softly at your claiming a nuzzling hug deepening their smiles.

Once inside layers were stripped and after you’d released Thorin’s shaft from between your lips, signaling Thranduil’s rise to your side while Thorin slid down to trail his lips across your back as Thranduil’s lips met yours. Through your kiss your leg curled around his allowing you to slide your core against his shaft, in a glance over your shoulder Thorin stole a kiss from you and purred, “We’re here for whatever you want.”

Thranduil, “What do you want, Love?”

In a sheepish tone you asked, “Can we try it like this?”

Thranduil smiled after claiming a kiss, “Of course.”

As he turned to grab a condom your head turned to Thorin whose hand cupped your cheek through a fiery kiss and he rumbled against your lips, “Anything you want. No anger, no running away.”

Thranduil, “One of our rules.”

You mumbled, “You and your r-.” Your words died against Thorin’s lips while Thranduil’s trailed along your neck through guiding your leg over his through his slide against you before he guided the tip to sink inside you. Between your twists to kiss both of them moans muffled through the room at Thorin’s hand sliding along your navel dipping lower to stroke your clit with a smirk realizing your body was wanting more than just penetration from your hips rocking against Thranduil. Until your hand dipping behind you to stroke Thorin ended with his removing it to purr against your ear,  **“No Love, we’re pleasing you now.”**

His fingers quickened at Thranduil’s obvious motions nearing his end through burying his face in your neck with a loud muffled moan at your squeezing him tighter. Your moans died against Thorin’s lips through the climax he brought from you that drug Thranduil along with you. Tangled between them for more trails of their lips across you, in an easy turn Thranduil had eased out of you and tossed his condom into the trash can, his roll allowed Thorn to guide your shoulder lower to plant his lips on your neck while his hand slid along your back earning a chuckle from Thranduil at your shift onto your stomach. With a nip at his lip he added his fingers to the mix, gently sliding his fingers down your back over your ass to cup you firmly while his lips found yours.

Now above you Thorin worked up and down your back smirking with Thranduil at your arching beneath them, a chuckle came from Thranduil as his fingers dipped to stroke your folds again, “I think she wants you like this.” After locking his eyes on yours to ask, “You want to try it?”

After your nod you accepted his kiss before he rolled over to grab a condom he passed on to Thorin then returned to stroking you even through Thorin’s brush against you and slip inside. Firmly your hands gripped the sheets through your joint moans falling into the pillow under you with his into your shoulder as he continued his firm trail of lips across your back while Thranduil stole every deep tangling kiss he could, continuing his stroking until your whimpering moan against his lips when you’d come and drug Thorin right along with you. His final thrusts fought out against his urge to keep going, loving your back arching allowing him to grip your ass and thighs firmly guiding you to allow him deeply inside you between your rocking against Thranduil’s hand timing a breath stealing squeezing pattern around him almost drawing him over the edge countless times.

Tenderly he kissed your back through his cautious slip free and settled around you after tossing away the used latex and smiled against your lips through your sleepy kiss. His hand stroked your cheek through the drooping of your eyes. The pair of them smiled stealing another set of kisses while Thranduil made sure your phones were plugged in and turned off the light while Thorin pulled the covers over you three in your nuzzling pile between their hushed discussion about what to make you for breakfast.

..

In the dark your intendeds gripped you tighter through your quickening breaths, softly stating your name until a sharp cell phone ring sounded jolting you from your nightmare. “Jaqi?”

Thorin softly repeated your name as you curled against his chest through Thranduil turning on the light and fetching his phone as you mumbled, “Remind me to swat Kili tomorrow.” Their brows rose as you rolled over again, “He pushed us out of a plane.” Smirks grew on their faces as you continued, “Him and Tauriel wanted a skydiving wedding.”

Thorin chuckled curling you tighter in his arms and kissed your forehead, “Don’t worry Dearest no skydiving for us.”

Thranduil kissed your shoulder and hit talk on his screen raising the phone to his ear, “Troy.” Blinking his eyes he sat up and found his pants he pulled on shrugging his phone against his ear, “She was here earlier. They probably just fell asleep through a movie or something. I’ll check.” In a lean down he grabbed Thorin’s shirt and pulled it on leaving it unbuttoned for the walk out into the hall, down a few doors to the dark wooden door he eased open. In the soft light of a movie replaying for the third time he spotted Tallie under the covers with Legolas still fully dressed holding her from behind with only a flannel blanket over him, holding her tightly in their sleep bringing a smile from Thranduil as he closed the door again and said, “She’s asleep, looks like they still can’t finish the trilogy without a nap.” He entered his bedroom again locking the door behind him and slipped out of the shirt, dropping it back where it was walking towards the bed as he undid the jeans, let them fall and stepped out of them to climb back into bed. “Not a problem Troy, I’d have done the same. Night to you too.” With a sigh he set his phone back on the night stand, turned off the light and turned to curl behind you again.

His smile grew as your hand gripped his to pull his arm across your chest allowing you to kiss his knuckles then snuggle your head against his hand under your chin. “Back to sleep Dearest, I promise, no skydiving.” 

Halfway between consciousness and sleep when Thranduil had slumped against you in his sleep you felt a familiar stroke against your cheek followed by a warm pair of lips meeting yours before a hushed Khuzdul whisper,  **“Menu tessu, Men lananubukhs me, sanâzyung.”**  (You mean everything to me, I love you, Perfect true love)

Those same lips met yours again and smirked when you mumbled back,  **“Zalufsu, hulwultarg.”** (Sleep, Sweet Beard/cheeks)

A low chuckle left him as he repeated,  **“Hulwultarg?”**

Your eyes squinted open as you smirked through whispering back,  **“Or would you prefer arsûn, or something more manly or less embarrassing to have called out to you across a courtyard?”**  (Hot One)

With another low chuckle he replied,  **“I would not ever be embarrassed to be called your hulwultarg. Shout anything you like at me.”**  After another deepening kiss your lips left his drawing a grumble from him and an attempt to claim another only to have them land against your fingers bringing out a playful smirk from him through a muffled grumble.

 **“Zalufsu, hulwultarg.”** (Sleep, Sweet Beard/cheeks)

He chuckled again and brushed your fingers away to steal another kiss, snuggling closer to you and resting his forehead against yours,  **“Hurun ganat, amrâlimê.”**  (Rest Well, My Love)


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implied smut at the start. Getting a bit more serious in this one.

Lost under the covers you three were tangled up in the arms of your boyfriends. A muffled giggle sounded from you at the pair of lips drifting lower along your stomach. Splitting you in half their usual teasing games started again until you slipped free of their arms earning disapproving grumbles before they smirked and followed you into the shower. 

Somewhere between the first dip of a hand over your middle and the opening of the body wash one of them slipped out of the shower claiming another pair of condoms leaving you pinned between them. Wrapped around one the other stroked and cupped you while helping the other keep you in place until he finished and you awkwardly giggled your way through the switch to be curled around the other when it started again until your panting slump together.

With a roll of your eyes you dried off and left a pair of kisses along their shoulders as they both fixed their hair and beards as you slipped into the closet to dress and pick their shirts for them they happily claimed, both lovingly planting their lips on yours. When you pulled back you asked, “Do you think Tallie will want a shirt to borrow?”

Thranduil, “I don’t think she’d mind. Unless she’s going to borrow from Leg.”

You nodded and Thorin caught Thranduil’s glance at you as if wondering when you were going to say something, causing him to ask, “What’s that look for?”

You glanced between them then looked to Thranduil as he said, “We talked about our first times, well, mine last night. Children came up.”

Thorin glanced at you, “As a, future reference topic, or an interest for soon?”

“Future reference. Jax is still little, and I just got back in the pool.”

Thranduil, “Specifically I said anything concerning marriage or children wouldn’t be forced ahead by anyone.”

Thorin sighed curling his arms around your middle and stole a gentle kiss from you to rumble at you, “No one is going to push you into anything at all.”

“I know. You keep telling me.”

Beside you Thranduil kissed your neck sweetly, “As long as you don’t forget it.”

After a trading of lingering lip locks you met Legolas and Tallie in the hall where she smiled at you three sheepishly before you asked, “Did you want a shirt to borrow? I have a few you can pick from.”

Her smile grew as she replied, “That would be great, thank you.”

With a giggle you accepted her arm curling around yours while you led her inside to the closet and she eyed the small selection and borrowed one of your blouses and joined you on the path to the table, continuing your sharing of your dream with her after she had shared hers about bungee jumping with the couple as well. Claiming your seats smiles grew through the shared meal before you all took the trips out to the waiting vehicles with you and Thorin driving alone leaving the couple with Thranduil.

..

With a firm whack on the arm you passed Kili stirring a chuckle from Fili and his Cousins as he said, “Hey.”

Firmly you pointed at him and stated, “You pushed me out of a plane.”

Your head shook and you walked off to your first class as he rubbed his arm and Thorin told him, “You and Tauriel had a skydiving wedding in her dream.” Before his brows could twitch up him and Dwalin both pointed at him saying, “No!”

Fili chuckled slinging his arm around Kili’s shoulders, “No worries Ki, it’d mess up your hair, and what’d she do about her dress? Photographer must charge an arm and a leg as well. Besides, you know Amad’s, in that way again. Can’t even consider anything dangerous or daring for at least four years.”

Legolas glanced between them, “Dis’ pregnant?”

Sharply Thranduil glanced at the Brothers and groaned, “Oh great.”

Dwalin chuckled as Thorin asked, “What do you mean ‘Oh great’?”

Thranduil locked eyes with him, “You weren’t the one to have to sit with her after school on non practice days.”

Thorin, “She’s married now.”

Thranduil chuckled as Dwalin mumbled, “Ya, I imagine Vili will be climbing the walls searching for escape hatches for the next four years.”

Thorin, “She is not that bad.”

Thranduil chuckled again patting him on the shoulder stating, “Sure thing Warthog.”

Dwalin’s brow rose as Thorin couldn’t help but chuckle causing them all to look at him as he replied, “You’ll see Leaf.”

On the path to their classes Dwalin and Thorin were ogled by the students nearby all sending off messages abut their nicknames, the raised brow of his Cousin caused Thorin to state lowly,  **“She called me hulwultarg last night.”** (Sweet cheeks/beard)

Dwalin smirked at the nickname,  **“Impressive nickname. I take it he was out of earshot mainly?”**

Thorin chuckled,  **“Asleep, or just nearly. Always been terrible at our language anyways.”**

Dwalin chuckled and nudged his elbow stirring another proud chuckle on their paths to their classes.

…

In the corner of the back room of the coffee shop after school you hid and drew out your phone and dialed Frerin’s number. Through the line you clearly heard Jax’ giggles as he Theoden and Frerin fixed a snack after working on their school work. Cheerfully his baritone voice sounded out, “Jaqi, nearly on your way?”

Wetting your lips you struggled to hold back your anxious tears as you asked, “Not quite, I was wondering if you wanted to get some dinner.”

His brow rose as he moved towards his room as he lowly purred back, “Eager for our date Darling?”

“I-.” The tremble in your voice stirred his protective rage tensing his entire body.

“What’s wrong?” He asked low enough your Uncle couldn’t hear.

“There’s a guy, he came in a few hours back-.”

“What’d he do?” His bedroom door closed quietly as he found his shoes and started pulling them on.

“He didn’t,’ you paused to let out a calming breath, “He came up to the counter saying he’s Lana Blaine’s Son.”

Frerin sat up furrowing his brows trying to place the name, “Lana Blaine?”

“Leg’s Mother.” A knowing gasp came through the line, “Ya, he said he wanted me to get Leg up here, wants to talk to him. But he’s got this look, and I didn’t know if I should call the guys. Me and Arwen told him to go but he wouldn’t. I think he’s waiting for me to leave.”

Frerin nodded, “It’ll take me a couple minutes to drive over.”

“I can drive, if you-.”

“Right, your sub.” Those last two words stirred his playful tone remembering Jax’ sharing about the vehicle he’d shared with him when he got to the apartment. “I’ll get the boys, don’t mention it to Thran or Leg yet. We’ll get you out of there, get you fed and calmed down then we’ll tell them. Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be right over.”

“Thank you, Rin.”

“Anytime Darling.”

With another calming exhale you pocketed your phone and you went back out to finish the last few minutes of your shift. By the time ten minutes had passed Frerin showed up with the young Durins and friends in tow, all headed straight for the redhead staring straight at you in the table nearest the counter. Hands clapped on his back as they and the rest of Fili and Kili’s Rugby team mates all gathered around him all battering him with questions allowing you to slip out as Arwen nodded her head signaling her taking over as the next shift of workers came in with Lindir who locked his eyes on the man Arwen had texted him about.

With an easy smile Frerin’s arm extended to ease around your back on the path to your sub as he stated, “I love your sub. Downright adorable, and Jax’s got amazing taste in stickers.”

You chuckled weakly as you unlocked it and pulled your blouse on over your tank top when you climbed in, “Thank you.” In a reach in your pocket you put you phone in the cup holder and started up your sub and drove out of the parking lot. “They’re not gonna beat him up or anything are they?”

Frerin chuckled, “No. Just keep him distracted long enough to let us get to, where are we eating?”

You glanced at him, “Amon Lanc.”

His brows rose through a pleased smirk, “You’re taking me to the best restaurant in the country?” His purr continued after his hands smoothed over the row of buttons on his shirt under his suit jacket, “I had a feeling you loved to spoil too.”

You rolled your eyes, “I know one of the cooks there, always keeps a spot open for me, besides it’s usually empty around this time and I have been dying for their black tie mousse cake.”

He chuckled lowly with a playful nod, “No, you’re just trying to be coy about spoiling me.”

At the light he wet his lips as you asked, “Do you think Big Leaf’ll be upset?”

Frerin shook his head, “Over you? Not at all. Leg has even said he’s not wanting to meet his Mother and then this boy just ambushes you. What’s his name anyway?”

“Letio. Say’s he’s got a Sister Letia and younger twins Leo and Lea.”

“Seriously, she couldn’t come up with any other names unlike Leg’s?”

You shrugged, “Not a clue, but,” you motioned to your phone and he switched it on for you, “I looked up Letio and I found a blog under his name.”

His eyes lowered and he read the title of the blog you had sitting open in your internet browser, “Letio, growing up after a future Olympian.” After glancing at you he continued reading the few snippets he could read in the free samples of his blog before reaching the pay to keep reading portions. “He’s charging people and using your names…” In a dig in his pocket he drew out his own phone, selected a number and dialed it while he copied the link and texted it to Dis through your phone.

“Who are you calling?”

“Dis.” His eyes went back to the road as he felt a scowl forming on his face and his Sister answered, “Sis, no, can that wait a minute. It’s important.” He wet his lips again, “Jaqi was at work and this teen came up to her, said he’s Leg’s Brother…Ya, no I know…She called me, we’re off to get something to eat to calm her down we’ll tell them after. No, I sent you a link on her phone, she found his blog….No, one of those pay to read ones, Leg’s name’s all over it with a few mentions of Jaqi…Mhmm,” A smirk eased on his lips, “Love you too Sis, Go get him, I will send you the number.”

As he hung up you asked, “What was that about?”

He smirked at you pocketing his phone, “Dis is a lawyer, works normally with trademarks and copyrights, also deals with a great number of celebrities about when their image is used without authorization.”

“And, she’ll…”

“She will get his blog torn down and if we have to she’ll start the process of suing him for all the money he’s made off of you and Legolas. Now, you’re an icon, Leg’s just starting out but he’s still got rights to his image. She needs your agent’s number though.”

“It’s under Estel in my phone.”

He nodded and sent it off to Dis, “She’ll get him to stop it. Especially since they’ve not had any contact and now he’s got all this on his page and nearly demanded you to get Leg there.” His hand rested on your shoulder for a moment, “Don’t worry about it, besides from what I heard they’re both out at the jewelers in Lothlorien, out of the way for a bit.”

“Jewelers…of course…”

Frerin chuckled, “Well his Uncle does have the biggest Lasgalen jewel company in Middle Earth.” Your eyes shifted to him for a moment as he nodded, “You picked a wealthy set.”

“Well that certainly isn’t my goal.”

Making him chuckle again, “I know, you’ve earned quite a great set up for yourself.”

“Not even mentioning my inheritance.”

In a glance at you he replied, “Ah, right, your Parents.”

You shook your head, “Grandparents. All I got from my Parents was the money from selling off the house, and all my portion went to Jax’ heart surgery and my rehab.”

“What did your Grandparents do?”

“They were one of the largest stallion breeders and trainers in Rohan. Made billions out of their prize winners alone. My three Aunts keep it going with their Hubbies, but me and Jax got our Mother’s cut when Uncle told them how we were treated.”

“Hmm. What about your Father’s Parents?”

“Still alive, out in Valinor. They send money on holidays, cards, the usual. Something to do with airplanes, building, selling, not sure. Don’t really try to push much on time with us.”

“Hmm.”

Weakly you giggled, “So you’re not the only ones with money. Mine’s just been tangled up in my trust fund. Speaking of which, I’m paying.”

With a smirk he purred back, “Anything over fifty I’m paying for.” You sent him a playful glare, “Glare all you wish, you may spoil me to a point, but if I’m not allowed to put out you’re not taking the full check.” Rolling your eyes you giggled weakly, “ Roll your eyes all you wish but I have standards. Besides, can’t take too much of your pampering away from your boyfriends. How are you feeling by the way? Still sore?”

“I’m fine, bit tired, but thank you for asking.”

“Are they behaving?”

You couldn’t help but smile, “Yes, they are behaving.”

“Good. Oh, not sure if the boys mentioned it or not, but I’m going to be an Uncle again.”

“I’m assuming Dis?” He nodded, “I’ll have to get her a teddy bear or something.”

He chuckled, “Going to have to wait at least three years for the shower.”

“I can’t imagine having to be pregnant for three years. No wonder she’s so stubborn.” After a glance at him catching his bubbling chuckles, “No offence.”

“None taken, trust me, stubborn is one of the kinder descriptions she’s been given.”

“Family trait I assume as you age?”

He chuckled again, “We certainly embrace our inner scowls and glares as we age. You’ve quite a glare yourself. Don’t think I missed those sparks in your eyes when you tried to slap me.”

After a glance at him you smirked, “You’ll be waiting quite a while if you’re expecting an apology.”

He shook his head with another chuckle, “No, and I wouldn’t accept it if you did. I certainly had it coming, cornering you like that. I do admire your intro to it though.” You giggled again, “I can’t wait to see what you teach your Brother.”

“As if he’d ever need to fight at all.”

Frerin chuckled, “No. I heard from our Cousin Bombur his littlest girl has a few classes with him.”

“Oooh, um, bluma?”

He nodded, “Yes.”

You giggled again, “Jax keeps bringing up her dimples.”

Frerin laughed, “Well she prefers his smile, when he shows it. Prides herself on being one of his few friends. They might bring up play dates soon.”

“I can’t wait.”

.

Outside Amon Lanc you parked and he curled your arm around his on the path inside, where your joking conversation continued between his sharing more about his family and how his classes and school are. After about an hour you split the bill and got back to your sub for the drive back when he pulled out his phone and called Thranduil asking him to meet you at your apartment with Legolas.

In the parking lot you claimed your space and smiled at the pair when you exited and led them upstairs as Thorin and Dwalin pulled up, rushing over to join you, waiting until you were in the elevator for Thorin to ask, “Alright, what’s this about sicking the boys on some guy from the coffee shop?”

His eyes scanned over you as the others had done the same worrying for your safety as you looked at Legolas and said, “A guy named Letio Blaine came in today.” His expression dropped as you glanced up at Thranduil seeing his tensing beside his Son, “Said he was your Brother, and wanted to talk to you. He wouldn’t leave, so I called Rin.”

Frerin nodded, “I called the boys as a diversion only, Jaqi wanted to eat so we did to calm her down before we called you guys.”

Thranduil looked at you, “That’s all he said, he wanted to talk to Leg?”

You nodded and Legolas asked with a formerly unseen protective flash in his eyes, “He threatened you?”

“It-.”

Legolas, “You had reason enough to call someone to make you feel safe enough to leave.”

“He had a look in his eyes.” Your eyes shifted over the group before you exited into the hall and paused outside your door to lowly add, “My Father had that look before my events when I would be earning money.”

Frerin added, “He was glaring at the girls when I came in, until the guys distracted him.”

Dwalin, “And you waited, why Frerin? We could have gone down to talk to him, see what he wanted.”

You drew out your phone again and passed it to Legolas as Thranduil peered over his shoulder to read the title before you said, “I looked up his name before calling Rin, found this blog of his. He talks about us both.”

Dwalin grunted, “He can’t do that!”

Frerin, “Nope, that’s why I called Dis on the trip to eat.”

Thorin couldn’t help but smirk, “You sent a pregnant Dam after him?”

Frerin nodded, “If you’d have seen his glare and how put off the girls were you’d have done the same. That was even before seeing the page, that sealed it. Sent the agent’s number as well, that blog’s pay to read so he’ll have to take it all down and possibly pay up.”

Legolas nodded passing you back the phone with an apologetic gaze to which you replied, “Don’t even apologize, this is not your fault.”

You stole a quick hug easing a weak smile from him before guiding him inside as he asked, “How old is he?”

“Few years younger than you possibly. Said he’s got three younger siblings.”

In a weak scoff he muttered back, “Three-.”

Through the door you led them into your apartment where Jax raced over for a hug and the group all finished their discussion as you got Jax settled down and ready for bed then tucked him into the small bed that had been added to the smaller spare room between yours and Frerin’s switched from a study into his bedroom you were still in the process of helping him decorate. When he was tucked in you joined them and thankfully it was your weekend allowing Theoden to head out to a night in with his Lady leaving you and the men to take up the couches listening to Legolas and his questions and worries about his Mother having started a new family so soon after abandoning him.

As tears rolled down his cheeks his body shifted to lean against yours while Thranduil moved from your left to switch with Thorin on his right while Legolas mumbled, “She just moved on, started over with another Son.” Your arms circled him while he leaned against you and relaxed a bit as Thranduil curled around you both tightly reassuring him it had nothing to do with him.

Softly your lips met his forehead and you felt a tear leave you as you added, “You are incredible, and they’re just now seeing that. But none of them are going to hurt you, we’re not going to let them. If you choose to meet them or not to, we’ll make sure they follow your rules.”

Weakly he chuckled between sniffles gripping you tighter as Frerin, Thorin and Dwalin joined the snuggling, through Dwalin adding, “Nobody’s gonna dare come after you. Birthed you or not, you’re kin and they’re not.”

Your snuggling continued for a bit longer until Dwalin claimed the other half of Frerin’s while you led Legolas and your boyfriends to your room to awkwardly twist together as Legolas still gripped you tightly through the night, settling as he felt the same comfort he once felt as a child with his Grandmother. Her arms being the only female protector he had possessed, now you’d fully taken that spot and your promise to defend him greatly eased his pain knowing you would truly be there through all this.


	29. Chapter 29

Gentle strokes of fingers smoothed across your cheek pulling the chunk of hair covering your face allowing Thorin’s lips to press to the side of your neck opening your eyes to Legolas in his position across your chest nuzzling his head against yours while Thranduil sprawled across his back with a firm hold on your thigh draped over Legolas’ holding him in place on you. Raising your eyes they met with Thranduil’s who sent you a weak smile and tilted his head to kiss your forehead only to grumble as Legolas stirred and gave you one more squeeze then inched up at your call for breakfast before your plans.

Legolas sat up as the men did too, asking, “What plans?”

Thorin, “We don’t have to be at the airport until five.”

You smirked at him, “Yes, but until then we are taking Little Leaf out.”

Thranduil couldn’t help but smile at your protective urge over him. “And what does that entail?”

“First, breakfast.”

Thorin smirked asking, “Then?”

You smirked back, “Then you will see.” Your hand extended and you helped Legolas up and led him to the kitchen, “Breakfast.”

In the kitchen you joined Frerin, Theoden and Jax already started on the meal you all joined into as you shared with Frerin and Jax about your plans while Theoden shared he would be taking him to Theodreds to watch him and his Cousins for the day while Eomer would be taking over at night freeing him for a date of his own. So with plates emptied you led the men out to your sub and started to drive while a pair of familiar cars joined you. The drive ended and Legolas couldn’t help but laugh at the put put golf place coming into view the young Durins and Tallie climbed out of the cars along with Tauriel.

Eagerly Legolas led the way to the mini golf section first, where you all split up to take both courses then swapped filling the previously abandoned place with laughter and jokes making what had happened the day prior the last thing on Legolas’ mind. All while he and Tallie stole more chances to snuggle together while Troy joined the older group as rivals through your being guided around by Fili who flaunted his chance to have you on his arm each time Frerin glanced over between countless photos, a few of which being group pictures he posted on his social pages and linked to yours.

When the golfing was over you were lifted in Fili’s arms as he raced to the go karts when Frerin tried to lead you inside. With a challenging glare he chased after you both with the others right after him to fill the other carts around you both. As the race ended the last place racers had to follow the rules and pay for lunch, that ended with you all racing into the billboard section where your group of intendeds all competed to see who could win the most tickets to get you the best prize. Halfway through you joined Tauriel and Tallie along with Troy all snacking on another round of nachos and watching the eager men racking up as many tickets as they could for each of you, including Nori and Ori who combined their tickets to get Troy the stuffed raccoon with a cape.

.

Back at your apartment again you added your prizes to your room and grabbed your prepacked bag then joined Thorin and Thranduil in Thorin’s car for the drive to the airport after they both grabbed theirs. Between the pair of them you boarded the small waiting jet and sat in the seat between theirs along the back wall on the five seat plane. After take off as you snuggled between them you watched the film they had chosen for the flight on the screen that came down from the ceiling. Through it they both refused to share just where you were going, but after the two hour flight you had landed and pulled on the coat they helped you into before stepping out into the steady snow filled airport to for the short walk to the waiting vehicle Thorin climbed into the driver’s seat.

Through the short drive you watched a large ski resort appear then fade into the distance until you pulled up to a private log cabin. At your side Thranduil leaned in to your side and purred into your ear, “Wait till you see the inside, Love.”

His hand fixed around yours while Thorin helped you out and grabbed your bag along with his after Thranduil grabbed his and led you inside. The warm cabin fully furnished and filled with food for you both welcomed you inside from the cold. Once inside you left your bags at the foot of your large fur coated bed then you turned to join the men, Thorin holding a thick set of blankets and Thranduil with a large basket that seemed to appear out of nowhere. You glanced between them ready to ask where you were going only to have Thranduil plant a firm kiss on your lips followed right after by one from Thorin. Narrowing your eyes in a playful glare you joined the two on the long hike through the knee deep snow up to the tall peak nearby where you found a stone gazebo at the very top.

Between them you giggled knocking the snow off your boots on your walk inside as you asked, “Stargazing?”

With a smirk Thorin purred, “Something like that.” Brushing a bit of snow off your shoulder as Thranduil set down the basket as Thorin set the blankets above them, the pair of them claimed your hands and led you a bit closer to the edge they both assured you was safe. Below you a great drop came into view and under the gently falling snow your lips parted at the sight of the star coated lake below. “Mirrormere.”

Glancing up at Thorin he smiled at you as you asked, “How did you manage all this?”

Thranduil chuckled saying, “Didn’t even have to ask.”

To which Thorin added, “My Cousin Balin owns these peaks and the resorts across them. He offered the best whenever we needed them.”

Leaning in Thranduil purred, “Wait till Valentine’s Day.”

You glanced up at him, “And where will I be whisked off to then?”

He smirked after claiming another kiss from you, “No spoilers, Love.”

Warmly Thorin’s hand settled on your chin claiming a kiss from you as well then purred, “Only the best, Dearest.”

“You will eventually run out of incredible places to take me.”

Thranduil chuckled as Thorin grabbed the blankets, one he spread on the ground and the others he wrapped across your laps. With you snug in Thorin’s arms Thranduil set up the meal and poured out three glasses of wine for you each then snuggled against your free side with a peck on the cheek as you looked out over the snow falling, saying, “That, Love, will take a very long time.” Pressing a kiss to your cheek.

Thorin smirked and purred, “After this we’ve got dessert and more wine back at the cabin, along with a few other surprises.”

“If I didn’t know better I’d think you were trying to get me drunk just to have another try at our New Years game.”

Thranduil chuckled, “There is a full spread of dipping sauces we made sure to bring for, whatever we wanted.” Making you giggle again.

Thorin, “Besides, we would never try to get you drunk.”

Thranduil, “Though if you were to get drunk we would ensure you were safely led back to bed.”

You giggled again, “And what if one or both of you get drunk. How do I keep you from wandering?”

Thorin laughed, “Trust me, we get drunk neither of us are wandering away from you.”

Thranduil, “We’d get back safe enough, though no promises we’d be dressed when we get there.” Making the three of you laugh again.

Together you curled up enjoying the meal and wine joking through the next hour until the snow picked up and you cleaned up and made the trip back down to the cabin again.

.

Inside you three shook off your snow coated layers, stripping and walking into the bedroom to pull on a fresh sweater as the men lit the fire and made sure the window shutters were latched as the wind picked up. Only to turn back as you sat on the couch eyeing the selection of desserts the pair, now in only their briefs, carried over to set on the coffee table in front of you along with another bottle of wine. 

On either side of you they settled slowly inching the sauces closer to you between their lingering stolen lip locks after wishing you a Happy Anniversary. Their game soon brought giggles from you as a trail from your thigh was sucked clean as another on your now bare chest was while fingers dipped to ease inside you. Not long after you three were on the bed rolling, twisting and easing through a series of positions to sate all of your desires until you were laying between the two men taking turns stealing a final rounds of making out before heading off to sleep.

The final act was a pair of winding earrings reaching from your middle ear piercing to your lowest one in a winding set of vines formed from mithril wrapped peridots with two large roses at the base under scattered buds throughout formed from deep garnets to mark your birthstone. Backed with flat round studs that screwed on so it didn’t stab you when you slept. The gift earned the Elf a tight hug he happily returned and accepted his place snuggled around you until morning.

.

In the early morning after another tender kiss had brought on another loving round you wiggled out of bed and pointed at the pair, “No, you two stay.”

With playful gasps they sat up and Thorin said, “We’re-.”

“Also on holiday. My turn, stay here, stay naked.” Making them both smirk and lay back snuggling with their pillows rubbing them tauntingly trying to get you to come back only to watch you walk to the kitchen winding your hair up into a bun.

Not long after you returned with a set of trays in your palms you passed to the pair only to turn back to fetch the rest and the glasses of juice the pair kissed and thanked you for.

Thranduil, “Lunch is ours to prep.” Making you roll your eyes.

Thorin smirked at you, “Dearest, we are supposed to be pampering you.”

You sent them a playful glare across from them, “It’s a two way street. Neither of you will be able to keep me from papering you, or at least I will try to, so no complaints from either of you.”

Both smirked replying, “No complaints here.”

You nipped at your lip only drawing them to lean over and each give you a loving kiss. “You both have years of practice on pampering and long lists of places to sweep someone off to.”

Thranduil, “Consider me swept away. This is my first breakfast in bed.”

You rolled your eyes as Thorin added, “Same here. I feel perfectly pampered, and this is the best omelet I’ve ever had.”

In his lean in to kiss you again you whispered, “You lie, I am sub par at omelets at best.”

Making them roll their eyes and steal another set of kisses before you turned back to your meals. With a smirk Thranduil added, “Besides, you give amazingly thoughtful gifts. Still pour through that book you gave me for my birthday.”

“Mmm.” You chewed and swallowed pointing your fork at Thorin saying, “I need your birthday. I got June so far but Kili said the fourth, Fi the twenty seventh, Ori and Nori the tenth.”

Thorin couldn’t help but chuckle before taking a sip of his juice then lowered it to say, “Tenth.”

Thranduil chuckled, “Dwalin’s is the twenty seventh.”

Thorin nodded, “And Amad’s is the fourth.” His voice dropped to a near growl, “Why?”

You smirked back and playfully quipped, “I found a gift for you.” Making him smirk in return as you added, “No spoilers” and ate the food from your fork in a playful bite.

When the food was finished you cleaned up then were carried back to bed again where you stayed until near noon when the snow slowed and you were free to bundle up and head out for a playful round of chasing each other through the snow until an eager tackle left you three at the bottom of a deeper pit of snow laughing until the sound of snow crunching made you go silent. Peering up at the falling snow your eyes settled on the horns of the giant mountain ram that looked at you curiously while its two sons around him peered in and bleated at you making you giggle and snap a picture of them and you before you were hoisted out and  helped the two climb out. Still giggling you gave the trio an excited pat on their heads before they trotted off again leaving you to your games giggling games again.

Nearly all day you explored and adored the lands around you until you let out a playful squeal at being hoisted over Thorins shoulder for the walk back to the cabin where they ensured you were properly fed and loved on until you discovered the large tub you squeezed into. Awkwardly laughing through taking turns helping one another clean up then dry off and make it back to bed again where loving lip locks ended with you curled up again for the evening so you could make it back to your early flight back.

With midnight came time for you to head back. Your exhausted slump against Thranduil’s side earned a chuckle from him making him hoist you on his hip to carry you to the vehicle he strapped you into the back of then claimed the front seat beside Thorin. Deeply you slept until about halfway through the flight when a sweet kiss on your nose stirred a retaliatory peck on the nose from you only deepening your snuggling pile. Landed at the airport you all repeated the plan for gathering your bags they had left at your place allowing you the chance to grab your bag for the quick drive to school, taking Thranduil with you in yours while Thorin went to go pick Ori up at his girlfriends a couple blocks over.

.

In the parking lot you eyed the time realizing just how early you were bringing on an old tradition of joining Thranduil into his classroom where he led the way into his office as Fili caught up to you in an eager trot stealing a peck on your cheek when he caught you. Winding his fingers in yours his eyes locked on Thranduil on your other side asking playfully, “So, how long have you been calling Uncle Sweet cheeks?”

You glanced at Fili asking, “How-? You’re not looking at me..?”

You glanced at Thranduil who raised a brow at Fili, “I’ve never called him sweet cheeks. Who told you that?”

Fili chuckled watching Thranduil pull out a stack of packets from a locked drawer in his office, “Well the cheer squad overheard you calling him sweet cheeks the other morning and it’s exploded over the weekend.”

Thranduil’s brows furrowed curiously as you let out a giggle and glanced at Thranduil,  **“Hulwurtag,**  means sweet cheeks in Khuzdul Big Leaf.”

Thranduil, “I called Thorin warthog.”

You giggled as Fili replied, “That’s not what the crowd overheard.”

Your laughter grew as you covered your face after saying, “I guess the cast on this soap opera has grown a bit.”

Making him roll his eyes and mumble in Elvish,  _“For Yavanna’s sake.”_  He shrugged his shoulders, “Only a few months, we can tide these rumors over.”

Within a few minutes the Durins filed in along with Legolas and Tallie who all laughed as all the speculation about the secret romance was spilled before you all split leaving you and your boyfriends with Fili waiting to walk you to class scrolling through his phone for the last picture of a shirt for the concert he’d ordered for you. 

A look between the two brought another giggle from you making Thorin nudge the door closed a bit more allowing Thranduil and his playful glare to approach you and cup your cheek for a quick kiss. After which you turned and he swatted you on the butt cheek making you fire back, “Careful there, what would your sweet cheeks say?”

You giggled then turned as Thorin cupped your cheek claiming a kiss of his own then rumbled near your ear,  **“Only you get to call me sweet cheeks Dearest.”**  Then stole a squeeze of his own on your path to class looping your arm around Fili’s as he kissed your cheek when the first students started filing in and began to whisper as Thorin walked out to go to his class after confirming with Thranduil they would just ride it out until May hoping the rumor mill would lose interest.

That hope died when a blonde in Thorin’s class raised her hand to ask, “How long have you and Professor Greenleaf been together.”

Thorin drew in a breath then replied, “We’ve known each other all our lives.”

“But how long have you been dating?”

Thorin, “We aren’t.”

He turned back to his computer to put on the slides only to look back at her with an irritated scowl at her adding, “But you just went away to the mountains for the weekend.”

Thorin, “Excuse me?”

“My Cousin Becca spotted you both driving back to your jet to get back in time for school last night.”

A gasp came from another girl beside her that said, “Unless it was your Brother.”

Making another girl gasp and Thorin to roll his eyes and sit in his chair behind his desk, “But then, what if he’s cheating on Jaqi with Professor Greenleaf?!”

Causing an uproar of assumptions for a few moments until Thorin let out a whistle and clearly stated, “Professor Greenleaf and I are not dating, nor is my Brother. I assure you we are all otherwise taken and your time is better spent studying-.”

The first girl blurted out, “But he called you sweet cheeks!”

Thorin sighed stating, “My nickname growing up was warthog, like the animal, among friends and family. The only person ever allowed to call me  **Hulwurtag**  is my Girlfriend.”

“But you called him Leaf.”

Thorin blinked a few times, “His last name is Greenleaf, not a stretch.” He wet his lips as they slumped in their chairs and turned their focus to the slides while Thranduil simply ignored the raised hands and blurted out questions all together.

 


	30. Chapter 30

“He’s cheating on you you know.” The snarky comment came from a blonde as you walked into Thranduil’s class drawing a defeated sigh from the Professor.

In a playful giggling tone you asked, “Really? Can’t imagine how he’d have the time.”

Thranduil’s eyes shifted to you as she raised a brow, “I have it on good authority your boyfriend and Professor Greenleaf are having an affair. Where is your Son?”

A giggle came from you, “Again, highly doubtful. My Brother is home with my Cousin.”

Her brows tightened and she crossed her arms saying, “They spent the weekend up at the Ski Resorts up in Moria.”

You giggled again as Fili and Kili joined your sides as you said, “It’s supposed to be a surprise for my Brother. Frerin promised to send me pictures, wanted to take Jax to the Mountains.”

Her lips parted and she pulled out her phone and relayed the message as you turned flashing Thranduil a subtle wink he tried not to show his pleased smirk as he planted his chin in his hand, leaning forward onto his podium watching you trot up to your seat. 

In a deep inhale he rose again to start his lesson, ignoring the pings of phones in his classroom lasting the rest of the day. With Dwalin and Thorin’s classes over and them on their way to read through the set of essays that had been due you smirked parking in your spot and made your way up to your apartment. Collapsed on the couch Frerin had his notes for his Wednesday lesson, a shift of his foot when you passed by the end of the couch it was propped up on as he flipped the page.

In a teasing tone you said, “You little hussy.”

In a shift of his notebook his eyes met yours with an amused raised brow, “What exactly have I done now?”

His eyes watched as you climbed over his leg and sat with your legs crossed over his middle earning an amused smirk from him, “Dew Drop called Thorin Warthog, now half the school is saying he called him Sweet Cheeks.”

“And?” He set his notebook on his chest propping an arm behind his head.

“A Cousin of one of the girls at school spotted Dew Drop and Thorin on the ride back to the jet, I was asleep in the back.”

“Ah, so it’s me and Thran. Not the worst rumor about us, jetting off to the mountains.”

You rolled your eyes, “They wouldn’t let up so I said I asked for pictures for a trip for Jax.”

Making him smirk again, his arm shifted to grip your legs and give them a gentle pat, “So, why the snuggling?”

“I, have a favor to ask.”

His brow twitched up again through a smirk, “Let me guess, no flirting with Thran to make things worse?”

You shook your head, “No. It um, it’s a bit strange but please hear me out.”

He nodded, “Of course. I’m listening.”

After a glance at your clasped hands on your lap you met his eye again, “You live and work in Moria, and I have a Cousin. She just got out of a bad divorce and got a job in a Museum out there.” He nodded again, “Thing is, there’s a gala, and her ex is going to be there and she’s required to go too.”

Frerin, “She needs a chaperone. When?”

“Two weeks. I know it’s strange..”

“It’s not. I understand. So does she know she’s being set up?”

“She asked if I knew anyone. At first I thought Boromir might be able to go but he’s got to focus on some projects coming out soon and he’s busy, I doubt Dwalin would be up for it..”

“You’d be wrong with that, why me? Worried Thran and Thorin would fall for her?”

With a nip at your lip you pulled out your phone and found her picture you showed to him, “Teanna.” Shifting his eyes to the picture his lips parted at your blonde haired counterpart beside you on a park bench with one silvery blue eye and the other a pale lilac with a toddler in her arms identical to her, “And her Daughter Aletta.”

He looked you over curiously, “You look like twins mostly.”

“We look like our Gran, you should see her Mom, could pass for mine too.” His eyes scanned over your face, “Thankfully Jax and I took after Gran not our Parents. Will you? Thorin mentioned you live near Falcon square, a few blocks from her job, you look after me, I thought maybe you could be friends, keep an eye on her too possibly when you get tired of playing my beard.”

An easy smile spread on his face moving the notebook to the floor as he sat up wrapping his arms around you pulling you to lay at his side making you giggle and rest your head on his shoulder, “I am never going to get tired of protecting you. Does she have a place to stay?”

“She’s got a list she’s combing through.”

He nodded, “Send her a message, she can stay at mine.” Your chin rested on his arm and he turned his head to catch your eye, “It’s a huge duplex, three spare rooms, great security, plus, until I’m done out here it would save Balin from having to check in on the place. When does she move, I can help her.”

“Couple days, Faramir’s helped her pack the essentials it’s being shipped out for her.”

“Faramir? How well do you know him? Boromir doesn’t talk about his Brother much.”

You sighed laying your head down again making him peer at you curiously, “After my Parents died I sort of caused a fight between them. He’s not a bad guy, it just, we were young and it was stupid. Just, hurt feelings and over protective Boromir.”

“Well, whenever Teanna is going to move let me know, I’ll help her get settled and show her around.”

“Thank you.”

He let out a deep chuckle as you reached over him claiming his notebook to give it a peek, “No need, I’m certain we’re all curious to meet your Cousin Teanna and little Aletta.” His smirk grew as he eyed you flipping the page on his notes, “Besides, at least now we know what you’d look like as a blonde.” Making you giggle and roll your eyes, “She’s your age?”

“25. Married young.”

He nodded tightening his grip across your back, “I’ll keep her safe.”

“I know.” He claimed his notebook and started to read through his notes with you, thankful you helped him set up his lesson. For the rest of the day you snuggled at his side leaving him to curl around you, even when he carried you to your bed. A firm grip on his arm led him to climb in behind you keeping his hold on you after your mumbled broken sentence about nightmares if you slept alone. Morning came and he left you to get ready in his own room as you did the same in yours, after the breakfast he made for you his smile inched back after hearing your explanation of it having been your Mother’s birthday. The day inched on and through to the end of school Frerin stayed by you until he joined Thorin and Dwalin out to a family dinner while Thranduil went to join Legolas at a dinner with Troy and Tallie. Their main reason for leaving you alone was the papers you had to finish for the next week.

.

Back in the apartment Frerin led Thorin inside making them glance around curiously for any sight of you. Their only clue was a note for Frerin taped up by the front light switch of your being called to help a family member and you’d be back as soon as you could manage. With a sigh Thorin tried to call and message without any luck, getting only messages your phone was out of service. Anxiously he stayed the night hoping to catch you in the morning only to have to head home, change and then race off to school. But through the day even Theoden, who was on his usual day off, was absent leaving them no clues where you could be when you had neglected to show up at all.

All the way until a group dinner was missed by you at Thranduil’s by all but Frerin, who had taken his usual collapsed position across his bed after the long day. Quietly he laid on the bed worrying about where you could be, at least until he looked at his chiming phone reading your message, “Could you help me carry something up?” In a race down to the parking lot he flew then froze when he saw what you needed help carrying.

 

… Earlier that day …

A few hours before sunrise your eyes narrowed as you focused on your phone screen catching Faramir’s name pop up. Curiously you raised it to your ear, “Faramir?”

Through the line a pained breath was heard, “Hey Squeaky. I need a hand.”

Sitting up in bed you asked, “What’s wrong?”

Through the line you heard a muffled hospital announcement as he filled you in to where he was bringing you to your feet to tug on your jeans over your shorts. Socks, sneakers and a sweater were added quickly and you filled your pockets on your path out to your sub. A short drive later you were on a last minute flight out to Gondor. One cab drive later you were racing through the hospital up to the small private room with Teanna sleeping in the window bench with Aletta on her chest as Faramir inched up on the bed.

A soft smile flinched onto his face as you closed the door and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “Hey Squeaky.”

“You ok?

He nodded, “Yes. Bit worse for wear, but I’ll mend. Thank you for not telling Boromir or Father.”

You shook your head as his hand folded around yours on your lap with a sentimental glimmer in his eyes. “Dormo did this? I can’t believe you went after him, he’s massive.”

He nodded, “Good news is, he won’t be doing it again.” Your brow inched up, “Thought he might drop by, he had one of his assistants watching the house when we packed up. Let her stay at Hamma’s with his Brothers staying up while I crashed at hers to keep an eye on it until the keys were passed off to the realtor. Car pulled up, door was kicked in, cops called. I ducked and Dormo started swinging at the cops, assaulting and attempted murder on an officer will certainly make the charges stick this time.”

With a nod you glanced from his hand then shifted on the bed meeting his eye to say, “I can’t thank you-. After how I ruined things.”

“You asked me out.”

“You didn’t feel the same.”

He cut you off, “I was an idiot.” Your lips parted, “Growing up, I was a jealous idiot and I hurt you. I couldn’t handle not being able to be there for you how Boromir was. I spent years away without being able to help you hide. It was excruciating to see you in pain, and I made things worse. I understand that, and it’s so painful knowing that I hurt you and that it’s taken this long and this for me to get a few moments alone with you to say it.”

“Fay-..”

“I wanted to go with you, to the film. But all my life that far I was always second to Boromir, and you loved him, and I hated it. I didn’t want you to settle for me.”

“I wasn’t-..”

His hand patted yours, “I know you liked me, but you loved Boromir as badly as I loved you.” Your voice caught in your throat as the tear streaming down your cheek mirrored his, “Everyone loves him, who he is, just like you. Everyone loves you, can’t help it. I am sorry, I should have gone with you, should have just taken my chance, helped you see I could have loved you more than he ever could.” After a pausing chuckle he said, “None of this is your fault, mine entirely, and, I do thank you for trusting me with this.”

You nodded and his eyes scanned over your muddled expression as your mind raced, he asked, “How are you on that front? With Boromir?” You drew in a breath and he let out another weak chuckle as another tear streamed down his cheek after one slid down yours, “It’s ok. It’s a hard love to let go of. You love, and love and let it tear you apart. It shows, even to the point it terrifies you to even say it. I know, I’m the same way.” His eyes scanned over yours with a loving gaze, “I heard through Eowyn you’ve two boyfriends and a toy on the side until May, Squeaky.”

With a weak chuckle you brushed your cheek on your sweater coated shoulder, “It’s a bit strange. Still a bit rough on relationships.”

His eyes scanned over your courting ring before his hand rose to brush your hair back exposing your earring, “They have good taste. I am glad they are taking care of you.” His fingers lowered to wipe your other cheek dry, “What about the boy toy? Hear he’s blonde.”

Making you smirk, “Fili, he um.” Another tear rolled down your cheek he brushed away with his thumb, your voice wavered out, “He’s supposed to be my beard till May, but, I think he really cares about me.”

Faramir nodded and sat up with a pained groan settling his hand on your cheek stirring another set of tears from you as your lip quivered, “He loves you Squeaky. No doubt about that.” You nodded and tried to look down only to have him raise your chin again, “Don’t look down. The Moon turns away from no one, she shines-,”

“Bright and wild enough to enamor those free.”

He smiled wiping your cheek again, “Boromir’s always been the Sun, and you’ve always been the Moon. As hard as it is, no matter who, or how many you choose, the choice is yours. If you feel the same your boyfriends will agree to it, they clearly love you.” Your eyes scanned over him in a curiously pained glance, “No matter what, if you need me I’ll be there. It’ll blow over with Father, you’ll see, good things are coming for us.”

“Careful there, you might start rumors on moving the wedding up.” After a pause your lips parted to ask, “You’re moving it up?” he nodded and you whispered, “Babies?”

He nodded with a weak chuckle, “Babies. We certainly need more babies to bring us all together again.”

“When can I get you out of here?”

He smiled and kissed you on the cheek when you turned your head to look at the Doctor entering with the discharge papers and instructions for the stitches on his arm. In your path out to the waiting car Hamma had brought their things in, you shouldered most of his weight and giggled softly at Faramir’s mumbled comment, “Eowyn’s going to hate me for taking her out to the beaches coated in bruises. Wanted one last trip before it shows.”

“I’m certain she’ll understand.” You replied as you helped him in the back seat beside the car seat Altea was being buckled into before Teanna took the front seat beside you in the middle seat beside Hamma for the ride to the airport. A short flight later you were back at your sub where Teanna was pleased you already had a car seat. With an anxious smile she looked out over the area on the path to your apartment, that made her smile wider when you pulled in and parked as she dialed Frerin’s number for you admiring his picture.

.

Bursting through the doors Frerin froze in place staring at the blondes beside you with bags on Teanna’s back while you helped Faramir to his feet. His groaning slumped halfway conscious figure drooped to your shoulder then was shifted to Frerin’s when he went to your side as you said, “Frerin, thank you, Faramir here is ready to drop.”

Firmly Frerin gripped him draping him across his shoulders and claimed two bags while you grabbed the last two, locked your car and guided them up as Frerin glanced at Teanna when she peered up at him curiously, he stated with a grin, “You must be Teanna.” His eyes scanned over Altea affectionately, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

She smiled wider making him chuckle anxiously before peering at Faramir in his pained grumble, “When can I get down?”

You patted his thigh, “Couple minutes, nearly there Fay.”

Frerin glanced at you asking, “What happened? You took off, no word now Baby Brother’s all battered and bruised?”

Teanna answered drawing his eye, “My ex got the restraining order last week, his assistants have been watching me. Saw me packing, Fay let me stay at his friend’s and he kept an eye on the house so it didn’t get trashed. He kicked in the door, we got a call from the hospital.”

Frerin looked to you, “Why did he call you? Why not Boromir?”

Faramir, “Don’t call Bo! I’m fine!” He groaned again as he was carried through the front door.

Frerin smirked rumbling back, “You sure sound fine.” Faramir groaned again as he was carried into the living room to lay on the couch as Teanna went to lay down in Eomer’s room smiling to herself at Frerin’s wishing her good night with a spreading smile of his own that froze at his head turning back to you and your knowing brow rise. “What?”

You shook your head and set Faramir’s bags near him then covered him with a blanket saying, “Thank you. I’m going to go to bed.”

Faramir groaned as you pulled off his shoes helping him settle before Frerin shut off the lights softly saying, “Text your men, let them know you’re home.”

You nodded, “Thank you RinRin.” Making him chuckle to himself stealing another peak at Eomer’s closed bedroom door through the shifting of blankets sounding through the door.

…

In your shuffling out of the shower Frerin smirked eyeing the blonde in the kitchen in a baggy sweater and flannel pants then passed to the front door where he eyed the trio of Teachers alongside Boromir who walked through to the kitchen hoping to find you only to freeze when they spotted the blonde mess of curls on the head of the body facing away from them. Dwalin mumbled, “You’re blonde..”

In a curious turn Teanna grinned straight at Thorin, who blinked curiously as Thranduil’s eyes narrowed slightly taking in your doppelganger’s different colored eyes, “Frerin, how do you like your eggs?”

Over Thorin’s shoulder Frerin’s head popped into view making her lips part and glance between them as he replied, “Scrambled would be lovely, thank you.”

Boromir stepped closer to her around the island, “Teanna, what are you doing here?”

She tore her eyes from the Brothers as Frerin explained who she was to the teachers around him, “Dormo didn’t take the restraining order well.”

All eyes turned to her as Boromir asked, “Jaqi went to get you?”

She nodded only to have the men flinch at the loud thump and groan from the living room making them rush in to inspect. An audible gasp came from Boromir as he saw you in a tank top and jeans with still partially damp hair helping Faramir back onto the couch. With a weak chuckle he said, “Thanks Squeaky.”

You stepped back and Boromir sat beside his Brother looking him over, turning his bruised face asking, “What happened?”

Faramir swatted his hand away, “Oh come on. I can handle a few bruises and stitches.”

Boromir looked at you as you raised your damp towel from your shoulder to ruffle it through your hair some more, “Hey, I didn’t hit him.”

Boromir’s eyes narrowed and Dwalin stepped closer to you asking you, “You’re not hurt?”

You shook your head, smoothing your fingers through your hair as Thorin and Thranduil inched closer to you helping to untangle your hair and guide you to finish getting ready in your room through Frerin slipping into the kitchen to speak to Teanna as Boromir dug for what happened to Faramir. In your room a firm hand cupped your cheek as another rested around your side through Thorin’s fiery kiss soon followed by Thranduil after he picked a blouse for you to wear. Thorin then picked your shoes as Thranduil asked, “Why didn’t you message us? You’re gone a full day without any warning.”

“Sorry. It just happened out of the blue. I had to fly out, wait for him to be discharged then fly back again, forgot to charge my phone. I’m really sorry.”

With a set of sighs you were kissed and hugged by both of them, then pulled on your blouse and chosen heels claiming your bag on the way to breakfast where you eyed Teanna and her giggling conversation with Frerin that made Thorin lean in softly asking if you were alright with this, only to go silent as she eyed Faramir’s entrance with Altea. The crying toddler was placed in her Mother’s arms when she left the table saying softly, “Ok, time to eat.” Heading for her room.

Curious glances came from around the table until you said, “She’s still weaning her off nursing.” Making them nod before you looked at Frerin asking, “You look cozy.”

Frerin smirked, “Getting to know my new tenant.”

You nodded, “Mhmm.” Making him send you a playful glare.

Thranduil, “Tenant?”

“Teanna got a new job at a museum in Moria.”

Frerin, “She needs a place to stay and Balin is growing tired of dropping in at mine. It’s large enough and has great security.”

Thorin, “And the flirting?”

Frerin glanced at you and you answered, “Mmm. That’s on me. I asked him to keep an eye out.”

Dwalin, “Why?”

Frerin, “I can be nice.” His eyes narrowed at them, “I live in Moria, she is moving to Moria, Jaqi’s family and we need to look out for family. Dis and Vili are there too, even they will be dropping in to bring her in closer in our circle and you know it.”

Faramir groaned reaching for another slice of toast then said, “Besides, he knows she just got out of a bad divorce, he wouldn’t dare have Jaqi come after him if he hurt her. You don’t want to be on the wrong end of that slap.” Making Frerin smirk in a glance at you.

Shortly after the doorbell rang making the lights flicker drawing you to your feet to answer it and claim Jax’ crashing hug before he smiled at Teanna and her Daughter that giggled when she saw him. Happily he climbed on Faramir’s lap enjoying his breakfast as you and the teachers all filed out into the hall leaving him with pecks on the forehead and Boromir stayed for a bit longer to speak with Faramir and take Jax to school. Climbing in your sub with you Thranduil and Thorin both looked at you and Thranduil asked, “You’re alright with Frerin flirting with her?”

You let out a sigh, “We were talking the other day. She needed a date to a gala for work, her ex was going to be there. Her ex beat her. She had to get a restraining order and fought to get full custody of Altea. He is attractive,” You glanced at Thorin in the passenger seat, “Same way you are, he’s also protective same as you all. Couple days back he offered to let her stay at his place. I don’t know how it’s going to go but if she likes him she likes him, I can’t control that.”

Thranduil chuckled softly, “You never mentioned she looked so much like you.”

Thorin, “A warning would have been nice.”

You glanced at him raising a brow, “Oh, like you warning me about your identical Brother.”

Making him chuckle lowly, “Point taken.”

“We take after our Gran.”

Thranduil smiled leaning forward kissing your shoulder, “How long is she staying with you?”

“Depends on when Frerin can show her his place and we can help her move in. She does start work in a couple weeks, she just might want to hang out a few days with us first.”

Thorin chuckled, “I’m certain Frerin won’t mind.” With a smirk you pulled into the University parking lot and spotted Legolas who rushed over to claim a concerned hug the young Durins jumped in on wrapping you tightly in their arms as you explained what had happened. But it wasn’t until your lunch break that Teanna finished her walk with a stop in to share your break in classes stunning everyone who say you together, then stopped to speak with Theoden before heading back for another nap.


	31. Chapter 31

“Now there’s more of her!” The stunned whispers grew while Teanna walked through the school with her daughter on her chest in a sling in her nap, as usual she ignored them and made her way through to join you in your lunch. Along the way she claimed Jax’ hand from Lia, in the parking lot, on her way to the late shift after picking him up from his school. Happily he walked with her sharing about his project he wanted to share with you along the way. His grin grew in his rush to your lap where he pulled out the booklet on the project covered with his doodles of what he wanted to do already.

Giddily he shared the project while Fili looked Teanna over as Kili asked, “How many more of your relatives look like you?”

Teana chuckled answering, “My eyes, only four of my sisters, blonde, all seven of us are. We all take after our Gran same as Jaqi. We’re used to being mistaken for her.”

Dwalin, “Are you the oldest?”

She shook her head, “I’m the baby. Twins then quints. Though we do have some nearly identical cousins, though they’re taller with red hair.”

In Jax’ momentary silence at stealing some of your lunch you caught Fili’s eye, asking with a smirk, “Preferring blondes like Frerin?”

Fili leaned in kissing your cheek, “Only if you dye yours. I would never do that, and Frerin never had a chance with his approach.” Making you giggle then take another bite of your lunch and help Jax resketch his designs on a fresh sheet of paper he pulled from one of your notebooks.

Teanna asked you with a curious grin, “You don’t mind watching Jax in class?”

You shook your head, “No, he prefers to sit with me most of the time. The guys have offices loaded with treats and movies if he gets bored or a couch if he needs a nap.” You smiled at her, “No worries, I won’t be expecting you to take charge of him with your handful already.”

She giggled and asked Thorin, “Your brother really won’t mind our staying at his place?”

Thorin shook his head, “No. Not at all. You’re family, to be protected.”

Dwalin, “When did you want to move?”

Teanna, “I sent the address yesterday so my stuff should arrive day after tomorrow.”

Thorin nodded partially expecting her to stay longer, “We’ve plenty of relatives to help you unpack while we’re in class. Our Sister Dis especially would want to get to know you, she lives a couple houses down so you can easily get together if you wished.”

She smiled then looked at you after she yawned, “Sorry, I should probably head back. Which one is Uncle’s again?”

You told her the directions for the short walk, then she stood walking through the halls to Theoden’s and waited for the class to empty before explaining her place there and why she had shown up so suddenly taking up a room at the apartment.

By your last class Faramir had gone to face Eowyn in his battered state at home, while Eomer sent word he would be out in Rohan for the next couple days. Theoden gladly joined you for dinner that night while Frerin stayed at his place after spending a few hours with Dis’ help to clean up his place and prep it for the toddler. He was back again by the following evening, just in time for the toddler’s demanding a little mermaid marathon he happily joined in taking watch over Jax for you with a plotting smirk.

While they bonded you climbed in the back of a car that had pulled up to the lot outside your apartment. It was Friday, the day before your date with Fili, and you had been summoned out to a night out with the guys. Inside the car you squeezed through the crowded Durins to sit on Thorin’s lap while Thranduil sat sideways against the other door trying to ignore the pain in his side from doing so, focusing solely on your leaning against his chest. Teasingly his finger eased along your ear and down your neck between gentle presses of his lips to your skin in response to the bumps he stirred across it. Out of the corner of his eye however he caught yet another longing glance from Fili over at you, a habit of his since that famed glitter attack, though the closer you had grown to Thorin and Thranduil the pair had started to discuss what his intentions could possibly be.

.

A small lodge style restaurant was where you parked and filed out, walking inside you felt two hands eases from your back to your hips when the door was closed and locked behind you. Curiously you grinned up at the pair who smirked as Dwalin stated, “Our Cousin owns the place, closed it for us for the night.”

You rolled your eyes as Boromir added with a wink, “Wanted to give you guys a night out without the fuss.”

Fili alone showed up stag, merely bantering with Kili as Tauriel went over notes for an internship interview in a couple days as Legolas and Tallie snuggled happily on their stolen chance for another date. While Thranduil turned to listen to something Tauriel was saying Fili grinned sliding into your circular booth, wrapping his arm around your back. Rolling his eyes Thranduil chuckled and sat beside him, and glanced across at Thorin who was mainly trying to gauge your approval of his joining you three. Through the meal you all enjoyed the beers offered while you laughed and shared stories lightening the tension, then stood following the tipsy line to the other side of the building. Giggles left you when you spotted the targets along the wall with painted on bull’s-eyes behind the row of benches with hatchets on them.

Thorin grinned guiding you closer and raised a hatchet in his hand with a showy flip of it, “It is pretty simple,” his free hand rested on your hip making you smirk in his lining you up before he transferred the hatchet to your hand, and then guided you on easing it back properly then letting it loose. As it crashed into the inner circle around the center you giggled again then eased back enjoying being in his arms while Fili and Thranduil lined up at their own targets. However before they threw them Fili grinned turning to Thranduil asking, “Why don’t we make this interesting?”

Thranduil smirked back stealing an assuming glance at you then said, “And how would we make this interesting exactly?”

Fili, “Closest to the center earns a kiss.” He turned to you with a pleading grin, “If our lady does not object that is.”

You glanced at Thranduil who stated, “Up to you, Love.”

With a sigh you said, “Fine, just don’t kill anyone.” They grinned flashing you matching winks and turned to their own targets and each took their turns.

Around you the couples were far too distracted to catch the enamored lip lock from Fili in his first victory you giggled through before Thorin bested him in a match of his own to claim one as well. Thranduil won next then chuckled as you took another turn of your own only to find the trio grinning at you teasingly only to let out fake gasps at your downing the last of your beer and passing the hatchet to Thorin. Again and again the game continued until you four had left first when your unsteadiness brought you to ask to leave, even wasted themselves the trio instantly made sure of your comfort and asked the driver to take you to Thranduil’s then return for the others.

Somewhere between the front door and the bed upstairs a faceless kiss began, ending in bed, where you woke with a mild hangover naked between Thorin and Thranduil with Fili’s hand locked in yours on Thranduil’s chest. Painfully your eyes opened after what you had imagined to have been a dream, only to spot the blonde Durin in just his boxers on the bed next to Thranduil. When your eyes hit his while he adjusted to the light you remembered the night before of you in your usual tangled mess of limbs making out, only to take it a step farther along the way and included your guest.

.

You had started all four of you on the bed with each of them claiming breath taking kisses from you which led to your obvious siking lust, a timid glance from you brought Fili to the chair by the covered window after a request from him.

In that chair he watched you three, pleasuring himself between your allowed advances to claim fiery kisses from him. Until you found yourself between both of the professors, their heads drooped to your shoulder and chest as they thrust deeply into you. Focusing on the rhythm you had approved in hopes of prolonging the experience. Moaning loudly against your skin that was steadily accruing more and more hickeys and gentle nip marks while your lips were planted on Fili’s in a tangling kiss muffling his moans as you stroked him beside you. His climax arrived last when your hand left his to cling to the men around you with moans of your own triggering their final shuddering thrusts joining you in the euphoria with Fili right behind catching your post coital glow.

If that had been the only time you might have been ready to leave the room. However, by the fourth round the buzz had worn off and clearly lust had simply taken over blurring lines and possible doubts or irritations, though he still remained solely on the side not wishing to push matters. Awkward was beyond available now, quietly you laid there watching as Fili timidly moved your hand within reach to kiss your knuckles hoping you wouldn’t freak out. Around you the other two folded tighter around you grumbling about the phone ringing. Heavily Thorin rolled over and slid to the edge of the bed to grab his phone.

Gruffly he asked, “Balin, slow morning?” Easing back to your side, he stole a glance at Fili then laid his head back on your shoulder silently as the night before was confirmed as more than just a dream. “No, no that would be her Cousin Teanna and her daughter. Ya, Frerin offered.” Through the line you could hear Dis’ voice in a flurry of questions about the new addition to the family earning a chuckle from Thranduil as he stirred, “Dis, she just got out-,” he sighed, “A divorce, from a very abusive marriage with a man who is now in jail for assaulting an officer. You are not going to force anything past Frerin being absolutely amazing to her.” The line cut off as she hung up to call Frerin and plan their first double dinner making him chuckle and set the phone aside.

Thranduil peered down at you asking, “Hungry?”

You peered up at him asking, “Me?”

He smirked at you then shifted from under you kissing you in his climb out of bed saying, “Thorin, you get to prep the shower.” Bending to pull on his briefs and jeans on his path to the door.

Fili turned over keeping his hand on yours asking, “What do I get to do?”

Thorin kissed the back of your shoulder, “Just talk, won’t take long.” Easing out of bed himself to walk through to the bathroom as Thranduil slipped out of the room.

Alone on the bed as the shower switched on Fili raised your hand to his lips again to kiss it, your eyes locked on his dazzling stare and he said, “Are you excited for our date tonight?”

Laying there with barely a few feet between you your eyes blinked and you asked, “That is what you want to ask me right now?” He nodded with a nip at his lip. “Well you still haven’t told me what concert we’re going to.”

He grinned and stole another kiss on your hand with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, “Nope. It’s a surprise.”

“It should be fun.”

His grin grew and he added, “Don’t forget I have a plan for food as well.” You rolled your eyes and he inched a bit closer to you and sat up peering down at you lovingly cradling your hand in his. “I want to say, last night, drunken fling or a chance for something more is entirely separate from tonight. You are to be wooed and entertained tonight. Anything past that can wait,” your brow ticked up and he chuckled, “Nothing’s changed, still dating.”

“Fi.” In the corner of your vision you spotted Thorin setting a pile of fresh towels up while subtly listening in with a grin at his Nephew’s words.

His hands tightened around yours as his grin deepened, “I mean it, you’re in a relationship with Thran and my Uncle. One drunken night together doesn’t invite me into the mix and please don’t feel like it has to. Nothing happens unless you wish for it to.”

You sighed and sat up, folding your legs in front of your chest, “The three of you are maddening.” Making him chuckle again and shift his hands on yours as his loving gaze deepened.

“Maddening and impossibly dedicated to your happiness and comfort.”

“You watched us, I,” after a pause you asked, “why did want to just watch? Clearly-.”

He shook his head and wet his lips answering, “Even wasted out of my mind I would never accept an invitation to your bed when you’ve drank anything. Not how our kin are, you three are committed, courting, at best I get to watch. You can touch me, but not the other way around unless you moved my hands yourself. There are rules.”

You sighed again and he asked, “Are you sore?”

Your head moved forward and your lips pressed to your knees, “A little, mostly my legs.”

Thorin entered the room after Fili leaned in to kiss your cheek then shifted to stand by the bed hoping to help you up as he covered his eyes saying, “Don’t worry, I won’t peek.”

You rolled your eyes, “Smart ass, you’ve seen me naked.”

Thorin moved closer claiming a kiss while he scooped you up in his arms carrying you to the bathroom chuckling as he rumbled, “Careful Fi, next time she might make you wear a blindfold for real.”

You rolled your eyes as Fili chuckled and sat on the bed waiting for his turn to shower, grinning to himself while Thorin carried you into the shower asking softly, “You are sore?”

The sentimental tone in his voice made you cup his cheek and kiss him sweetly, “Mostly my legs. You were very gentle for how much we drank and how you must have had to settle your legs to make it work.”

Another kiss was stolen and he helped you lather up your back and legs as well as your hair. Ensuring you were cleaned thoroughly before he tended to himself then helped you out wrapping you in a towel signaling Fili’s walk in for a shower of his own while stealing glimpses of you drying and pulling on the lingerie and shirt and shorts Thorin picked for you. When dressed Thranduil entered with a set of trays covered with omelets and glasses of juice around the bowl of sliced fruit he claimed a kiss of his own asking, “Sore Love?”

“Little bit. Mostly my legs.”

Thorin smirked sharing as he settled his waistband on his jeans over his briefs, “She mentioned something about shock at our ability to shift together.”

Thranduil chuckled then leaned in to claim another kiss and purred, “You would be surprised Love what contorted pose we would wiggle into to pleasure you.”

Thorin grinned kissing your cheek easing the tray closer to you, “Eat up, then we’re rubbing you down.” When Fili had stepped out of the shower Thranduil took his own turn and toweled off changing into fresh briefs and joined in on your massage, Thorin and Fili had each claimed a leg while he settled behind you and started on your shoulders easing lower over your back. When that was done you joined the guys in walking downstairs to find Tallie and Legolas curled up watching tv only to cheer as your newly recorded commercial came on making you turn and bury your face in Thorin’s chest as he chuckled at the reaction. His arms folded around you as Legolas called out, “Don’t worry, we recorded it the second time it ran, haven’t caught the other one again yet.”

Lowly you mumbled, “No doubt they’ll blast them in school.”

Thranduil leaned in to kiss your cheek, “No one will harass you over them. We’ll see to it.”

You sighed and tugged Thorin to the couch, where he grinned acting as your pillow with Fili at your feet stroking your lower legs as Thranduil went to answer the frantic ringing of his doorbell. “What the-?” Was all he could say before Kili, in a full bright pink ballgown slid into the room in neon green socks visible when he raised the hem of his gown as Tauriel stumbled in coated in a full tuxedo complete with tails to lean against his side with an exhausted grin. While Boromir and Dwalin wiggled their yellow and green frill coated gowns entered after giggling as Kili pointed at Fili blurting out, “You! Missed the best! Best night at Koa’s!”

Their attention snapped as Legolas hit record as the second commercial played signaling their move to fill up the rest of the couch as Thranduil claimed the spot by Thorin’s side to lean over. Snuggling against both of your shoulders while tangling his fingers with yours on your lap through Kili sharing the events of the night, and how they got from the lodge to the club after a stop at the only dress shop in town still open for the Victor/Victoria themed night.

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on the shorter side. smut at the end.

Tucked in the warm cocoon of professors you fell asleep again for the few hours you had. Something Fili was thankful for as it freed him to head back to his apartment and change into the outfit he had planned for weeks now. Anxiously he primped and returned to Thranduil’s with his jacket and of course the first blue scarf you had gifted him months back. The chime of the doorbell brought Fili into view as Thranduil eased the door open with a grin, about to say the door was unlocked until he noticed the flowers in his hand earning a chuckle from the Elf. Stepping back Thranduil glanced into the living room where you were waiting with Thorin and said, “Oh, Love, your date has arrived.”

Wetting your lips you rolled your eyes and climbed to your feet walking into the hall with Thorin behind you smirking at the mixture of blue and white orchids easing a smile onto your lips at his offering them to you. Your hand folded around the stems just above his to be set into the water filled vase curiously left by the door Thorin offered to you with a wink at you after he left a gentle peck on your cheek and purred, “Have fun, Dearest.”

Another set of lips planted on your other cheek from Thranduil who added, “Enjoy yourself Love.”

After a curious glance between the grinning pair you stepped through the door after adding your jacket on the wall and joined Fili on the walk to his car parked on the street. Anxiously you wet your lips again and watched as Fili walked around the car after helping you into it, to claim the driver’s seat. An easy smile slid onto his lips and he purred, “You look phenomenal.”

“I’m wearing a t shirt and jeans.”

He nodded, “Yes, and look phenomenal in them.” You rolled your eyes and he chuckled starting the car for the drive ahead.

“The blue looks good on you.”

He grinned at you, “I figured it suited the occasion, wearing the first scarf you made me.”

“Thank you again, for the flowers. They’re beautiful. I love orchids.”

He chuckled, “I know. I might have managed to bribe Jax for that info a while back.”

“Bribe him with what?”

He grinned at you at your narrowed gaze, “An extra cookie when we went bowling.”

You giggled softly, “Of course.”

He wet his lips then asked, “Lia’s got him tonight?”

You shook your head, “Theodred’s got him, Lia’s got to work.”

Fili glanced at you again, “You, um. When you graduate, how does that affect him?”

After a shrug you laid your legs sideways on the seat in front of you resting your arm on the divider between you, “He’s wanting me to take him fully. I’ll be working mostly from home, editing and writing here and there for Eomer, so I can keep up with his schooling better between competitions obviously. You’re still going the full lawyer route like Dis?”

His head tilted to the side, “Still testing the waters. I am in this engineering course I’m really enjoying, might feel that out some more.” He wet his lips again then stated, “It might be a stretch for me to get into a great law school close by on my own. Amad went to Iron Hills for her degree, but I don’t want to go so far away, from you or the family. I know Ki is architecture while Tauri is hoping to head out there by next year if she can finally manage to get a spot on the best intern teams.”

“Fili whatever school you get into-..”

He cut you off, “I know we would be able to make it work, but I don’t want to make it work. Friends or something more serious, I can feel it, I need to be around you the family. I know Frerin is probably moving back soon to focus on work and courting Teanna most likely. Seems he’s already hooked.” You nodded and he reached over claiming your hand to kiss your knuckles adoringly, “Trust me, he hasn’t abandoned you. Probably try to stick around a bit before moving back fully, then again he’s got to win her over before anything else.”

“Why are you all assuming I’m going to fall apart when Frerin moves out?”

Fili glanced at you, “Because he’s told us your Uncle and Cousin are practically living at their partners’ homes, you nearly spent the holidays all alone. Trust me Sugar, none of us are leaving you and Jax alone. If anything we’ll probably convince you to move in with Thran or Uncle Thorin, Dwalin and Boromir’ll probably have their own place soon.”

“My Uncle would probably love to have his place back again. His girlfriend hates her neighbors and they’re not overly fond of him and their music nights.”

Fili grinned, “See, we can make it work.”

“We, are going to a concert, all that can wait. Besides, I doubt the guys would appreciate us planning out living situations so early on.”

Fili scoffed, “Early on?!” he glanced at you, “You do realize your courtship really began back in August?” you caught his eye and he nodded, “From your first day, it’s how our courtships work anyways. Those markers they gifted you aren’t just for show. There truly is a future planned for you three, they wouldn’t set rules if there wasn’t, certainly wouldn’t let you out with me either.”

“That logic-..”

He chuckled, “You liked me before you began with them, out of their love for you they are letting you see possibly what we could have had back then.” He wet his lips then said, “And the answer is no,” your brow inched up, “Had we dated first they would have never started anything. You would have had to bring it up, I certainly would have been far more selfish with your affections, though younger Dwarves nearly always are.”

“Probably would have been very different about now.”

He chuckled stealing another kiss on your knuckles, “Yes it would have. However, I doubt I would have been as worthy of your affections had I not tried to stop pranking people and then block you out by kissing Kelly that day. You, and my hopes for your affections have made me a better man.”

“I am certain you were perfectly lovely before.”

He chuckled again, “More like on my own path to following after Frerin in bachelorhood.”

“Cuz its so appealing to be a bachelor.”

He chuckled as you giggled to yourself, “Not with women like you around.”

You rolled your eyes again then turned the conversation towards trying to uncover just who you were on the way to see ending with you eventually resting your head against his shoulder for the rest of the drive as you both hummed and sang along to the jumble of songs playing on the radio between his stolen kisses on your knuckles of your interwoven fingers.

.

The stadium finally came into view and after you parked in your preassigned spot squeaking at the banners bearing the name of your shared favorite band drawing a chuckle from him at your crashing into his chest for a tight hug he gladly returned. Biting his lip his arm eased around your back guiding you inside to your seats up close to the stage. Locked in his arms you stayed for the entire show dancing and singing along between his stolen lip locks and tender pecks along your neck until the dream of a show was over and you were back out to the car again after his pinning you to his car for another heated moment. Back to his apartment he drove you only to chuckle at your confused expression.

Lowly he purred leaning over to kiss your cheek, “Have a surprise for you.” You raised a brow, “No spoilers, come on.” He tilted his head then climbed out and walked around to help you out chuckling at your nip at your lip.

Out of the cold you walked then got into the elevator, where once again your hands eased around his sides under his open jacket gripping his shirt through the impassioned few moments until the doors opened again. In a haze you followed him to a door only to furrow your brows at the dimly lit apartment belonging to his Uncles. His smirk grew as your eyes locked on his asking, “You brought me to Thorin’s?”

He nodded easing his hands around your middle drawing you closer to him, “It is a bit selfish, but I hoped I might see you at breakfast?”

Over the sound of the shower in the other room you giggled to yourself, “So you drop me off here?”

Moving in his lips met yours again hungrily then planted  just under your left ear, “I thought you might enjoy some more time with just Uncle, also, I had hoped I might catch a glimpse of whatever Uncle’s gotten tucked away in his closet for you.” A playful smirk eased onto your lips, “Just a strap will do.”

You rolled your eyes then claimed a gentle kiss, “Fine, breakfast.”

His grin grew and he claimed another kiss and left you with a wink locking the door behind him. Easing out of your jacket you hung it up and moved to the bedroom, where you took off your shoes leaving them by the door smirking at the deep baritone singing on the other side of the cloud of mist pouring out of the shower. Wetting your lips you sat on the bed waiting for him to finish so you wouldn’t possibly startle him. Apparently he only wanted a quick shower because the water shut off and you heard the sound of water dropping from his hair when he wrung it out. The door opened and you spotted his hand easing out to grab his towel to dry his face with, raising it higher he ruffled it through his hair drying it before easing the towel over his body on his path into his bedroom.

Though in the doorway a smirk eased onto his lips when he spotted you on the bed holding up his boxer briefs. A dart of his tongue to wet his lips later wondering just what you were doing here he purred, “Enjoy your date?”

You nodded passing him his briefs, “It was fun. You do anything fun?”

Easing the waistband straighter he asked catching your eyes wandering over his bare chest, arms and thighs, “Finished next weeks lessons and essay prompts. Tried to relax hoping you were enjoying yourself.” His eyes scanned over your figure in your spot on the bed once again, “I have to ask, how did you convince Fili to let you in, Dwalin locked up behind him.”

The nip at your lip deepened his smirk, “Fili mentioned something about breakfast.”

Playfully he repeated, “Breakfast?”

You nodded, “If you’re not tired I was thinking maybe a movie? If it’s not too late.”

His hand extended and you accepted his help up, “A movie sounds wonderful.”

.

Tangled on the couch a smile eased wider across his face at your nose stroking along his jaw line. Between that and your fingers shifting over his thigh to trace along the hem of his briefs stirring another twinge in the growing muscle under them. Wordlessly he sat trying to breathe normally as your fingers trailed higher to trace around his trapped erection through the planting of your lips just under his ear. One gentle peck after another left him moaning before your hand had even dipped under his briefs to stroke him. Eventually the movie was forgotten and after you rose from your knees off the ground at his climax he’d easily undone your belt and jeans freeing his fingers to dip under them in your place on his lap.

Teasingly you nipped your lip and he turned laying you out to strip you below the waist to hungrily lap at your folds. Wetting your lips at your legs easing back after reaching your first peak your eyes locked on his hungry challenging gaze you said, “Wait here.”

In your path to the bedroom you felt his eyes on your back and your eyes caught his heated gaze watching your body in your path back to him, “On the couch?”

Straddling him as he tore a condom packet open with his teeth you asked leaning closer to ghost your lips against his, “You object?”

He shook his head adding the latex and purred, “Ride away.” Then planted his lips on yours freeing you to sink around him while his arms circled you in his lean back giving you more room to rock and bounce above him to your hearts content. Though at your tiring after your third climax he eased off the couch to his knees and turned using the couch behind you to help prop you up while holding your hips in place. 

He wished to rest at your apparent weakness only to catch that teasing nip at your lip in his slow deep thrust into you. Steadily he sunk into you in a fluid rock of his hips while his mouth peppered a trail of warm kisses until his mouth clamped onto your breasts one at a time teasing them as his hands drew your thighs tighter around his waist. Between your moans and his grip around your hips tightening as his resolve dropped quickening his pace urging both your climaxes nearer until the final bucking of his hips triggering euphoric waves to course through the pair of you in your slumped place against the couch.

There you rested for a few moments until he helped you up and into a fresh pair of lingerie and short shorts for under one of his tank tops as he added a new pair of briefs, cleaning up your mess then curled around you on the couch to restart your film. Behind you he held you kissing your cheek grinning as he felt you drifting off tightening his hold on you as you did luring him quickly to sleep as well. Not long after a second blanket was added over you both when Dwalin returned from dinner with Balin, a soft grin eased onto his lips seeing you safely asleep with Thorin and not out partying or in some odd activity Fili had planned.

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut towards the end :D

The steady creak of the doorknob, after the locks, switched freed the door to open and Fili to sneak inside with a full bag under his arm. Wetting his lips he locked the door again and passed through to the kitchen stealing a peek through to Thorin’s bedroom that was wide open. Through the furrow of his brows he tried to see just where Thorin’s snores were coming from and when he moved to grab the skillet from the hook along the wall he grinned seeing the snoring bundle of blankets on the couch. Turning away he readied the meal he had planned for you and his uncles to steal more time with you. Through the apartment he walked after setting the breakfast on the table ignoring the sound of Dwalin and Boromir’s early morning tumble’s loud climax.

In front of the couch Fili crouched down with a grin at your peaceful partially smushed expression while Thorin nestled his head against the back of yours with an irritated grumble at the tap on his shoulder. Gently his fingertips smoothed across your cheek stirring you from sleep to peek up at him mumbling, “Fi?”

Lowly he replied as Thorin’s head raised after a confused grunt squinting at his nephew who said, “I made breakfast, Sugar.”

Thorin lowly rumbled after a sigh, “You should sleep over more, we never get breakfast service without you.”

Weakly you giggled and Thorin rolled onto his back straightening out as you accepted Fili’s help to your feet to head to the kitchen. Gingerly his hand eased around yours in his lean in to kiss your cheek purring by your ear, “You look lovely.”

You glanced at him, “I’m wearing your uncle’s shirt.”

He nodded then eyed the strap and the part of the exposed cup of your bra through the large arm holes, “Yes, and what you have under it is equally as lovely, I imagine.”

With a playful grin as he turned to fetch and pass you a glass you brought out the juice from the fridge teasing him with a peek at the matching panties widening his grin that melted against your lips in your shift to his side to steal a full kiss. On his feet Thorin joined you grinning as he accepted his glass of juice from you, claiming a firm kiss on your lips as he did, joining you on the path to the table. Down the hall a shower cut off and you three started to eat as Fili asked Thorin about what his plans were, only to hear him grunt through a glance at you, “Nothing set in stone. Mill about perhaps. You?”

Fili chuckled and answered bluntly, “I was hoping to lounge about with Jaqi perhaps.” His eyes scanned over you hopefully in your glance at him while Boromir and Dwalin entered the room in their briefs matching Thorin before claiming their seats across from you three with grins.

Boromir, “Thanks Fili.”

Dwalin chuckled, “Nice touch, breakfast in bed nearly.”

Fili chuckled, “Would have been in bed but they fell asleep on the couch.” He wet his lips then asked you, “What did you want to do today, Sugar?”

“Um, well I have to be back at the apartment in a bit, Jax should be coming over for a fitting.”

Boromir’s brow rose, “That’s today?”

You nodded and Dwalin asked, “Fitting?”

“One of my cousins is getting married. I’m one of the bridesmaids. Jax is the ring bearer.”

Thorin couldn’t help but grin, “Oh we are going to that.”

Making you giggle and Fili to ask, “So, who’s your plus one going to be?”

You wet your lips again only to feel Thorin tensing beside you realizing you could only take one of them. “Well technically Jax is. Though the Groom’s family is huge and we need about twenty people to fill the Bride’s side, and, well Theoden shared about you guys and the Greenleaves, and we’ll need men to help even the crowds out.”

Thorin smirked as he purred out, “When’s the wedding?”

“End of May. Plenty of time to finalize travel plans and the list, it’s out in Rohan.”

Dwalin grinned swallowing his mouthful at Thorin and Fili’s glances at you and asked, “So, Jaqi, what’s the dress look like?”

Boromir chuckled, “I doubt it would fit Dwarven tastes past the gems.”

You rolled your eyes saying, “It’s a sweethearts top with layered half circle patterns of crystals and pears across the bodice with a mermaid style skirt lined in feathers.” They all glanced at you curiously and you lowered your fork making two arches for the scooped in skirt, “One of the tight then flaring skirts with a tight strapless top that has the top of a heart shape over the chest.”

Boromir chuckled saying, “Don’t forget the cape.”

You nodded, “Ah yes, with a fox skin cape over it.”

Fili couldn’t help but chuckle, “Fur cape and feathers?”

You rolled your eyes and Boromir answered, “Feathers honor Manwe, traditional for Elven brides while the fur and gems mark the Groom’s clan, half Ranger, half Dwarf I believe.”

“Either way it’s traditional for the ceremony and the hat and veil are adorable.”

Thorin’s brows pressed together in an amused smirk, “You’re wearing a veil?”

You nodded and glanced at him, “It’s tradition, Elven weddings we are all identical to the bride and the groom has to pick her out at the alter or the wedding is cursed.”

Boromir chuckled then said, “The women file out first, fill in the steps leading up to the gazebo, or arches of their choosing, and the groom has the big entrance with his men. All masked and identical in return. The groom is called forward, gives his first announcement he essentially opens the ceremony welcoming the Valar to witness the festivities.” He wet his lips, “The groom eyes the women and without touching or speaking to them at all finds out his bride on the first choice then in the circle of the ‘guardians of the ceremony’ or the bridal party, the pair complete the ceremony, kiss, all that fun stuff then the groom carries the bride off to the reception into her seat. Then the women in the bridal party change into their second outfits.”

Dwalin, “Hmm…”

His eyes scanned over you and you pointed your fork at him saying, “No.”

He grinned at you stating, “Oh I am just wondering how that would mingle with our ceremony.”

“How does that go?”

Fili, “Sort of similar, though the bride wears a unique heavily beaded gown and then the groom has to break open the chest bearing the anvil bands to lock the couple’s wrists for the evening until they retire for the night. Then there’s chanting and a dance and the songs to start the reception after welcoming the family forward to speak and honor the couple.”

You giggled softly asking, “You bind the couple together?”

The Dwarves nodded and you giggled again, “Bathroom breaks should be fun.”

The trio chuckled and Thorin added, “There is a privacy chain for that, extends to five feet. Most venues in Dwarven lands have a special bathroom for the couple.”

As the meal inched on the topic shifted to what Boromir was wearing as you slid out of your seat with Thorin right behind you nipping at his lip hoping to see if they’d seemed to be too anxious to plan a ceremony for you just yet. Inside his closet he smoothed his hand over the small of your back purring lowly, “Dearest.” You peered up at him and his endearing gaze, cupping your cheek, “We aren’t planning anything in stone, merely enjoying the chance to daydream one another in those roles. You understand? It is part of our courtship at least to imagine that ceremony, even quite early on, when serious about someone.”

The rise of your hand to his cheek silenced him and brought out a momentary smirk in your rise to claim a kiss he gladly melted into only to purr against your ear after, “If we didn’t have to get you over there I’d pin you to the wall and have you now.”

After a nip at his ear you teasingly whispered back, “After this we will be finding time for that.”

Thorin chuckled and drew back stealing a brush of his hand over your thigh and ass while his other hand extended claiming a sundress in layered sheer panels he held before you kissing your forehead after purring, “I’ve been dying to see you in this.”

You giggled again pulling his shirt off over your head catching his eyes hungrily racking over you as you stood bare claiming the thickly strapped dress he helped you zip up the back and to choose a nude tall pair of heels to match it. Easing the heels on you claimed his wrist to steal another kiss then turned to eye his clothes to choose for yourself feeling his fingers ease your curls away from your neck to pepper a trail of kisses from your ear to over your shoulder while his hands smoothed around your middle over a hungry growl against your skin. In your turn he grinned accepting your shirt and jeans as you stepped out to gather your phone, clothes and shoes you eased into a bag Thorin passed you on his way out for another kiss after confirming Thranduil had replied to his message saying he would meet you there.

.

Out in the hallway you caught Fili’s mouth dropping open seeing you in the leg baring dress making you roll your eyes and claim his hand tugging him along, “Come on, Pookey.”

Thorin couldn’t help but chuckle making Fili’s brows furrow in his swat on his uncle’s arm gained him his attention while saying, “Don’t be jealous of my nickname.”

Thorin shook his head, “I was chuckling at your face, not the name.”

Dwalin chuckled saying while pocketing his phone, “Got a picture of it.”

Fili huffed only to wrap his arm around your back drawing you against his side while Thorin’s hand reached back to trail upwards along the back of your thigh steadily until the elevator doors opened again freeing you to walk out to the cars. You and Fili rode with Thorin as Boromir drove Dwalin back to your apartment, outside which you spotted Thranduil wetting his lips and straightening up beside his car grinning at you after his momentary pause looking you over fully, recognizing the dress and knowing you must have been asked to put it on after your date after sleeping at Thorin’s. A few moments later Theodred pulled up passing off Jax on his way to work with a wink and a compliment on your outfit before you led the men upstairs.

Through your apartment door you entered finding Frerin with hair ruffled and brows furrowed along with his arms crossed at you saying once you set Jax down freeing him to change the channel on the tv, “You! You did not call! I get a text from Dwalin after you’re asleep!”

You couldn’t help but smirk watching him also taking in your outfit as you removed your jacket, “You said you’d be in Moria.”

Frerin, “You weren’t wearing that yesterday!” He looked to Fili who grinned at him, “Where did she sleep Fi?!”

Fili grinned patting his uncle on the back after hanging up his jacket, “At Thorin’s.”

Frerin sighed and followed you on the path into your room to put away your dirty clothes and sneakers and set the bag aside for Thorin to take back later, “Did you have fun?”

You nodded, “It was a great concert.”

Frerin nodded then glanced over you all, “Did you eat?”

You nodded, “Fili made us breakfast. Just waiting on my cousin to show up.”

His face lit up, “Teanna is coming?” His hands smoothing over the front of his shirt.

A grin spread across your face at his eagerness to see her again, “No, my other cousin. He’s bringing the wedding gowns I have to try on for the ceremony.”

Frerin couldn’t help but smirk, “Those wouldn’t happen to be the ones Dis sent me pictures of yesterday would it?”

“Most likely.” His grin grew and he moved to go and boast to the group of men waiting to see what you looked like in the significant outfits. A knock at the door brought you out again to catch Thranduil’s eyes following your path hungrily eyeing your legs only to have his mouth drop open at the recognizable blonde and his grandmother with a group of aids carrying in the wardrobe bags and a pop up rack to hang them on as well as a tall mirror and the other random supplies they would need. Wetting your lips you caught the men gulping eyeing the silver haired Elleth, Miriel, and her grandson Celebrimbor, who had become her brightest protégé in her famed bridal gown company.

Her hand fixed in yours and she joined you into your bedroom with Jax and a female aid while Boromir stripped openly and accepted Celebrimbor’s help into the layered long tailed suit with intricately embroidered outer coat the blonde and his aid pinned to fit him better all together while a set of giggles were heard through your bedroom door. A few minutes later the platform was set up for Jax in the living room so he could watch his show through the fitting as you passed through the door dropping all the men’s jaws.

In the mirror you wound your hair up freeing the women to shift the gown into the perfect position while another carefully adjusted the hem out around your feet ensuring it settled just right as it was supposed to. Around you the men took in each flawless detail of the gown that hugged you perfectly through Frerin stealing picture after picture of you, Jax and the men, especially Thranduil in his daze seeing you in the traditional Elven bridal gown.

All too soon you were back in your room again freed from the first gown before you wiggled into the next glove. A bright red gown with a tightly hugging beaded and lace layered gown that at the hip was all ruffle with a shorter front reaching your mid thigh while the rest of the skirt hung to the ground. The cut was traditional, but the color was of the bride’s choosing for you in her marital blessing to you for lasting love. At the color alone the men fell silent while the climb up onto the stool granted to you gave a clear glimpse of your legs to me coated in crystal adorned thigh highs to match the shimmering silver heels still being crafted for the occasion. Wetting your lips you focused on the reflection while Thranduil and Thorin chatted with Jax through his scarecrow posed waiting for the final adjustments on his suit before he was helped out of it and back into his regular clothes to focus on his show again.

.

When the crew was done they claimed hugs from you telling you about the other final details to your outfits then left freeing you to return to your lounging pile against Thranduil’s chest starting to come up with a possible first draft list of names of durins to invite along with the Greenleaves and Tallie. While you finished you caught Jax and Frerin working on something in the dining room at the table with his art supplies you weren’t allowed to see.

“You want me to let you up?” Thorin asked from his place draped across your lap as Fili sat at your feet running his hands over your legs and feet draped across his chest tenderly.

You shook our head, “No, apparently I’m not supposed to know what it is. But it must be adorable cuz Frerin looks about in tears.”

Thranduil chuckled stealing a kiss as he folded his arms tighter around your middle, “No doubt it will be a spectacular gift.” You giggled to yourself and leaned your head back to kiss him and smirk at his lean in to hold it for a few moments. Only to steal another and nestle his head against yours, enjoying the movie you were watching until Jax rushed over to climb up and lay across Thorin’s chest to join your snuggling pile making the men laugh and fold around him as he laid out fully. After a nap was stolen you got up to change into a pair of jeans and a t shirt, adding your sneakers again to join the others in taking Jax to the park to play for a few hours. Dinner came along with a lulling bout of piano practice for you and Jax until his head drooped and you carried him in to bed signaling the reluctant departure of the men to head home for some sleep of their own.

.

For the most part you had the days set up so Jax would be taken to and from school by your relatives, though as planned it was your week to handle the tasks as their jobs kept them from it. A week Jax was looking forward to as it meant he’d be spending it at your place with you to make it easier for the commute.

A bit earlier than normal you woke so you could prepare breakfast for the three of you before you pulled on a fresh sweater after falling asleep fully dressed across Frerin’s bed after working yourself up into an anxious mess about what was going to happen with you and the men you were involved with. Over his back you had snuggled over the covers unknowingly stirring a smirk onto his face at being able to be your safety blanket on your stressful nights. And eventually he had managed to wiggle you on his back enough to fold the excess comforter over your back and legs ensuring you were kept warm.

The few times after you had snuggled with him he had always spotted your awkward flinching glance he answered by folding you into a hug and kissing your cheek. Jax this time got a hug and peck too while the Dwarf listened to the boy sharing his dream that night until you got Jax ready and carried him down to your sub to get him to school with your own bag draped across your shoulder. The one drawback was having to miss Denethor’s class nearly entirely for the full week, but he was fully supportive and allowed you to collect the missed notes and assignments between classes as you’d taken the quizzes and test the week before so you wouldn’t miss any of them.

Jax was safely dropped off and after parking you joined the sea of students whose attentions sparked up when they spotted you passing through the crowds. Your classes went on a usual until two when you had to skip the class before your lunch to head back out and fetch Jax.

The bounding boy nipped at his lip sharing all about his day when you walked into the main hall to collect him inside and walk him out to your sub while the other children looked on exclaiming that they had seen you on tv. Giddily he climbed up into his seat and you strapped him in then walked around to your seat to start up the sub again. Luckily you missed most of the traffic and managed to make it back to join the Durins for lunch. Wide smiles grew when you came through the door and took your seat to relax in what time you had left on your lunch joking with the guys before heading back to your classes.

Back home again you went after collecting your notes and assignments from your missed classes from your all too happy to assist you professors. Snacks were set out and you guided Jax through his homework and studies for a few upcoming tests that ended with his warning fidget you always granted him freedom to do as he wished. While he raced off asking for privacy to work on his secret project alone you grabbed your laptop to start drafting up your next essay after copying your handwritten essays due for Thorin’s class the next day.

Your phone alarm reminded you when to start dinner and the absence of a third plate to add to the table made you bite your lip to keep your grin up for Jax through his sharing about what was coming up in his classes this week. Another bout of his favorite shows later you had him scrubbed, brushed and dressed for bed. Eagerly he hopped up on it and flipped to the page in his story book for his bedtime story he readily dozed off through, snuggling up under the covers you pulled a bit higher over him on your path to your own room.

With the excess lights turned off you walked into your room, turning on the light and closing your door to sit on your bed finishing the copy of your draft for a third essay due the following week. A hour had passed before you realized it at the buzzing of your phone. A smirk eased onto your lips at the goodnight messages from the guys. Though a second message from Thranduil drew your eye back to your phone as you brushed your teeth, “Frerin eager to join you at school again tomorrow? I have an especially irritating lecture for him.”

You grinned and answered, “He must be in Moria, he messaged something about an exam and dinner with Tea and Dis.”

Thranduil couldn’t help but grin and call you to ask in a low purr, “Need some company?”

“If you like.” You giggled back holding the phone to your ear with your shoulder.

In a half sigh he replied, “If you don’t want-,”

Your giggle cut him off, “If you don’t mind watching me finish this conclusion to an essay draft before anything else you are more than welcome here, you know that.”

Through the line as you fidgeted your bare legs under a t shirt the Elf in question had left behind on another of his visits he replied, “I’ll message when I’m there. See you in five.”

You giggled, “See you.” Hanging up and turning back to your essay until you got the next buzzing alert drawing you to the front door.

.

Quietly with his work and a spare bag in hand he entered, then followed you back to your room when you’d locked up behind him. Leaving his bags in your closet he took off his boots he left by them along with his jacket only to strip to his briefs and pull on a pair of sweats he brought with him before walking to the bed to sit behind you pressing a kiss to your shoulder peering over it to see what you were working on. Over your shoulder he read smirking as he did until you saved and powered down your laptop you carried to your desk with the professor behind you.

A tilt of your head welcomed his lips to graze along your neck while his hands brushed upwards on your thighs. Nipping at your lip a soft sigh escaped you while your fingers rose to tangle in his hair stirring a pleased chuckle from him against your skin. In a low purr while his fingers shifted to slowly tug your panties down he purred, “You know, I keep thinking about that message of yours,” his lips pressed just under your ear while he smoothed his fingers around your hips to your inner thighs spreading your legs making you nip at your lip, “You wanting me to pin you against the wall.” Breathlessly you giggled through his heated kiss at the base of your jaw freeing a soft whimper from you at his finger tracing teasingly around your heated core.

“Big leaf,” was all you were able to frailly whisper at his pressing his arousal against your backside in another teasing circle of his fingers while his other hand smoothed up under your shirt.

At the lack of a bra blocking the path of his fingers he smirked against your neck then gave it a gentle nip and flick of his tongue after, all but making you whimper again as his hand firmly cupped one of your breasts. A teasing squeeze and brush of his thumb around the hardened nub, “My Love-,”

“Mmm?”

His smirk returned at your moaned response, “Can I have you against the wall?”

Lowly you sighed back twitching your hips towards his finger he eased over your core, “Mhmm.”

Shifting his hands to your hips he glanced around the wall then lowly purred, “Have to find a quiet spot.”

The closet drew his eyes and he gently led you to the door and left your side for a moment to fetch a condom then joined you inside spotting the built in section that overlapped in the corner. Wetting his lips he turned smirking at your hands smoothing over his torso, inching lower to his waistbands you brushed down. From his thighs towards his erection you watched him bite his lip at your gripping it for a testing stroke seeing it was almost fully hardened. Your free hand reached for the packet he tore open for you watching you with a pleased grin on his face and a low moan at your easing the protective sleeve over the tip and down the shaft.

“Leave it on.” His hands moved from closing the door behind him to claim your hands setting them on his chest in his lean in to grip your thighs under his shirt he adored seeing you in.

Wrapped around his middle your hands smoothed over his cheeks in his path to the built in, with an arm brushing your hanging shirts out of the way to plant you against the wall as you giggled at his head just barely fitting under it, “You sure you can fit?”

With a grin he curled a hand under your ass raising you higher holding his lips a breath away from your now parted lips as he gripped his shaft and eased the head against your slick folds. “I fit just fine.” What you had intended to say was muffled by his lips while he pressed himself into you, pumping his hips slowly as he pressed down on your hips sliding you lower until he had filled you completely.

A few heated moments his tongue tangled with yours while a hand dipped under the shirt again to cup your breasts as the other cupped your ass in his first retraction and slow sink back into you drawing another whimpering moan that died against his lips. Steadily in a slow pace he continued the pattern trying to keep the noise down between trailing his lips over your neck and chest in a hunched position to nip and suck on your breasts between teasing flicks of his tongue stirring you closer to your first peak. Again he rose to plant his lips on yours, easing a hand through your hair while the other gripped your ass firmly, removing his lips to purr while sinking into you again, “I know that look. Tell me what you want Love.”

In a wavering whisper you asked, “Faster?”

A chuckle left the grinning man in his lean in to firmly plant his lips on yours, “Love, you can barely keep quiet as it is. I’m going to have to cover your mouth if I do that.” After another whimper inducing moan he could feel your body aching for more as it neared your peak.

“Please?”

His grin spread and he moved his hands to shift your legs around his middle, “You’re certain?” You nodded and he wet his lips moving your hand to his shoulder after you tugged his shirt off over your head and hastily dropped it to the ground. Inching closer to you he moved your other hand to the top of the built in then cupped your cheek claiming a sweet kiss, hovering just inches from your lips locking his eyes on yours, “I love you. If you want me to stop tug on my ear, okay?”

“Okay.”

He closed the distance for another fiery kiss, pressing your hips to the wood behind you a bit higher as he withdrew then sank into you firmly. The first simply testing your reaction to it, your ease and relaxing through a low moan against his lips. He drew his lips back to move to your neck as his hand eased to cover your mouth. Just in time to muffle your soft whimper. In a glance up he caught your head tilting back in your chest arching against his warm body in his next thrust, weakly chuckling as he relaxed himself in the motion and pace at the steady pulsing your body was giving around him quickly pulling him towards a climax of his own.

A few more thrusts was all it took until your hand clenched on the top of the built in while the other hand eased into his hair at his determined move to plant his lips on yours. Timing it so he could retract his hand to fold over yours above you while his tongue darted between your lips that were molded to by his muffling your next whimper at his next thrusts landing just where you needed them to send you over the edge as his arm tightened around your hips pulling you closer to him.

Steadily you both panted through the kiss your handful of his hair continued, stirring a pleased chuckle from him in his fold around you until your hand released in a need for air. Chuckling against your neck his hand smoothed over yours and down your arm to join its twin at your hips asking lowly, “I wasn’t too rough?”

You shook your head easing your arms around his neck as he chuckled again moving in to accept your next kiss then purr against your lips, “I love you.” Next his lips pressed to your cheek as he raised you to slip free of you saying, “Back to bed now.” You nodded and he helped you redress after he had, opening the door to lead you back to bed, tossing the trash in the wastebasket and fold you in his arms to stretch out on the bed under the covers in the lamplight.

Wiggling in his arms you turned to face Thranduil giggling at his legs weaving with yours and arms drawing you against his chest with another kiss. One quickly shifted to two and eventually sleep was forgotten and you were stripped again in his sink down to taste you.

One pin after another ended with you on your sides, facing the same way in your resting pose after your last climax. Again your hips shifted back against his after his silent testing brush to see if you wanted to try for one last round trying to beat your alarm. A shift of your head eased your hand’s move to smooth through his hair in a melting kiss. His hand smoothed over your hip holding it in place while his knee moved to prop your legs apart for his fingers to move back to your still slick core.

A silent request of another try for anal had him reaching over you to fetch your toy and yet another packet as well as the lube. Holding your bent leg above you he eased inside your slick folds while slowly turning on the toy he traced around your clit chuckling as his free hand stroked the thigh on the leg folded against his chest, “Just warming you up Love. Nice and gentle.”

You couldn’t help but giggle and accept the kiss he leaned forward to collect, “You and your teasing games.”

He chuckled again reaching across his other arm to grab the bottle he opened with his thumb in his move to slide out of you abruptly making you gasp as he chuckled again. A few sparing drips were first mixed with his fingers around your entrance with your already dripping fluids. Carefully he added more lube to his tip and your entrance then edged the toy to stroke along your clit lulling a needing rock in your hips. Wetting his lips he aimed his tip downwards gliding it against your entrance he used your own motions to ease his steady sink inside you.

By the time he was down to his hilt he glanced at the time feeling your pulsing around him as he worked himself and the toy in and out of you lulling you upwards once again to a startlingly powerful climax washing over you. For a moment his hand moved from the toy giving you a shocking moments rest. His hands moved to your hips, gently shifting your legs easing you over onto your stomach, still arched up for him while he bent over you.

Inch by inch his lips peppered across your back and shoulders in his first thrust deeper into you. While his hand reached to toy after its shiver inducing trail back to the toy he cranked up and angled better to return to its own motions paired with his sending your face to burrow back into the pillow you were gripping to muffle your moans. Again and again he thrust into you deeply until he felt himself pulsing inside you in far rougher thrusts as he came right after you had. In what he meant to be his pull out of you he paused at your continued pulsing and hand moving to grip his hair holding his lips near your neck.

In a muffled whimpering whisper you pled, “No, no, no.”

A chuckle left him in realizing you were being torn into another wave of pleasure urging him to keep the toy where you needed it and he gripped your ass tightly using his still hard member to thrust into you again through the near unbearable sensitivity after his climax putting him on the edge of crying out.

Gritting down he all but growled out by your ear, “One more, Love.” You whimpered again as he pressed his forehead to your shoulder while his hand gripped your ass tighter easing his final rough thrust, “Right there.” A low stunned grunt left him as your body went limp under him as he habitually clicked the toy off. In his slip free from you his vision went dark for a few moments, skating on the edge of blacking out he breathed as deeply as he could wading through the calming of the wave coursing through him while you did the same.

Steadily he regained himself and eased up trailing his lips over your shoulders and back, sliding his hands over your thighs and hips to roll you over again. Careful not to jostle the toy he knew you were far too sensitive to remove just yet. A tender kiss on your lips was claimed at the brushing of your hair from your face stirring a content hum from you. Slowly you worked your lips against his, and it wasn’t until your hands rose to touch him he knew he could ease the toy out of you gingerly. With it on the cloth beside you he flattened above you melting into your embrace with a hum of his own loving the feel of your legs in their trembling move to wrap around his. A glance up at the time stirred another growling stolen kiss before he rumbled, “Nearly time to get up.” Wetting his lips he purred, “I’ll start the shower.”

You nodded and he stole another kiss then rose on his trembling legs to walk to your shower and crank it on as you rubbed your face knowing you’d have a hard time staying conscious in your classes today. When he came back he helped you to your feet cupping your cheek for another kiss only to rumble, “It is going to be a long day.”

You giggled weakly joining him for the shower and drying off before he chose one of his favorite blouses for you to put on over your jeans and sneakers, knowing heels were out of the question today. There was something about him that even putting his clothes on in his physically drained state made you want to shove him back onto bed and tear his clothes off of him again. Primped for the day you sat to tie your sneakers on as he sat by you to add his boots, chuckling in your stolen glance at him. “Don’t look at me like that.” He gave you a challenging smirk, “It’s not entirely my fault, Big Leaf.”

He chuckled again, “Oh I know Love. Though you certainly won’t make it any easier to keep from pinning you against the wall in my office after last night.”

“If you can stay conscious that long.”

He chuckled, “My TA is in from his paternity leave, I can feign grading and take a nap in my office while he watches the first few classes through their exams.”

“Now that’s just unfair.”

He chuckled, “I’m certain Frerin will show up and play your pillow.” You sighed accepting his help up after he passed you your phone you pocketed on your way to get Jax ready while he made breakfast. Jax giggled hugging Thranduil’s legs when he spotted him in the kitchen easing the plates of food onto the table. With a grin he helped him up into his seat as you turned to the front door as Frerin entered saying, “I’m here, I’m here.”

His turn halted as he caught your grin at him, “I don’t think fuchsia is your color.”

He raised a brow only to step to the side and chuckle seeing the eye shadow and smudged bright pink lip gloss on his face in the mirror on the wall, “Ah, that’s why that Elf kept blowing kisses at me.” He rolled his eyes kissing your forehead, “Give me a minute.” Walking past you he went to wash his face as you eyed his tight t shirt and dark jeans while you went to take your seat.

He washed his face and came to join you as Thranduil grinned saying, “See, told you he’d make it.”

You giggled again only to glance at Frerin when he claimed your wrist catching the tremble in your arm when you moved to put your juice down from your sip. “You didn’t sleep did you.”

You glanced up at him catching his knowing gaze, “Had to work on my essays.”

He nodded haltingly, “Mhmm..” Then he glanced at Thranduil who smirked at him as he chewed, “Essays.”

Thranduil swallowed and raised his cup of coffee, “You should read some of her work. Then again don’t, you might start hounding her to transfer to your school.”

Frerin’s smirk deepened as he started on his meal, “You and I both know this has nothing to do with school.”

Thranduil’s grin spread and he fired back, “Doesn’t it?”

Frerin’s eyes narrowed and you glanced between them, “Don’t make me grab you by the ear.” Frerin’s eyes landed on you widening and you rolled your eyes, “Not what I meant, though it is good to know your weak spot.” Unable to help it he smirked at you as you turned back to your meal before Jax drew his attention as he shared the film on the oceans they were going to watch in his science class he was looking forward to.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda Dom/sub ish section near the end  
> Drama/fluff

At the door you grinned as Thranduil helped carry your bags while Frerin locked up and followed you to the elevator and out to your sub then helped you into the jacket you had forgotten by the door. Thranduil went off to school as you and Frerin went to drop off Jax. Alone in the sub he shared about his exhausting day at work and the late night he had playing with Tea’s little girl, eventually falling asleep under her on the floor in the living room. No doubt captured on film by Tea when she got back from the store with Dis, and with the crick in his back he guessed Vili had been the one to get him onto his bed again. With a giggle you wet your lips and parked the sub starting the walk to Denethor’s class where you waited until it let out to pass him the essay that was due then walk through the crowds off to your next class.

At least for you there were exams in your first half of classes leaving Frerin chatting with your professors catching glimpses of you completing your exams then drooping your head to your arms curled, one under and the other flopped over your head. The position puzzled him as it had one leg pinned between you and your desk with the other curled on the seat before you. The position stirred his attention and his phone out to capture the position before he followed you to your sub to pick up Jax.

.

Parked in the lot you caught a glimpse of Thranduil’s Uncle waiting outside the building with a serious expression making Frerin grumble, “This can’t be good.”

Climbing out of the door you nearly collapsed but held it together and walked around the back to Frerin’s side feeling the Headmaster’s eyes on you as you mumbled, “Oh I hope he didn’t hit anyone.” At that Frerin all but snorted trying to hold back his reaction.

Forcing a smile you stated, “Mr Greenleaf.”

He grinned at you and stated after glancing at Frerin, “I was hoping we might have a word with you.”

You nodded and followed him inside through the school to one of the classrooms where Jax was sitting with Haldir working on one of his workbooks as the Headmaster guided you towards the teacher who straightened his shirt looking you over making Frerin tense at your side. “Miss Pear, I wanted to talk to you about Jax.” You could feel your brother look over at you only to be refocused on his work giving you time to talk to his teacher. “He has been reading ahead and in play time has been trying to spend it in the library with another of our students.”

You nodded and asked, “And?”

His lips parted and he said, “For whatever reason he’s been asking for extra assignments after he finishes his work.”

Again you repeated, “And?”

The teachers hands extended at his sides, “There is no extra credit.”

“Have you told him that?”

“Yes. And he came in with three paragraphs on a chapter on turtles he read in the library!”

Your head tilted and eyes narrowed asking, “I’m not seeing what the problem is.”

“He already has a full course of classes, on top of-,” He paused at your brow rising, “He shouldn’t be worrying about extra credit when he is so behind verbally.”

You nodded then asked, “So the issue, it’s not that he’s a bright student, but because you can’t converse with him without a translator yet you are having a problem with his thirst for knowledge.”

“I just don’t see why he feels the need to be so insistent on adding to his plate.”

Frerin, “Sounds like he’s been adding to yours. Obviously he isn’t having troubles. And verbally he has grown bounds since he’s had his surgery just a month ago. You may be uncomfortable with the language barrier but I am certain you will get used to it. Even take the opportunity to expand on your set curriculum.”

The teacher grinned at Frerin then asked, “I’m sorry, but who are you?”

Frerin steadily replied, “We live together.”

The teacher all but paled as the Headmaster jutted in, “Miss Pear, I had a suggestion.” You nodded turning your head to face him, “Jax has been stirring up a bit of interest in the library again, even helping a few of our slower students with sounding out words easier and also helping the other Dwarf children to teaching sign. We are impressed to say the least and were actually thinking of implementing a class-wide sort of book club.”

He wet his lips catching your partially puzzled expression, “We were wondering if you might, after you graduate, be interested in being one of our tutors next year. It wouldn’t be a long term thing if you didn’t wish for it to be, however, you are an incredible teacher clearly and have obviously found something we have been missing in our curriculum.” He paused for a moment then continued, “Please, just give it some thought. You have plenty of time, no rush. We just hope to find a way to peak Jax’s interest in the meantime until we can settle on a list of books for the month.”

Frerin, “You could try Column and Anvil. They have a reading list we’ve been buying for him. Great supply of short books for their age group.”

The Headmaster nodded and he grinned saying, “I will look into that.”

The teacher blurted in adding, “Also, I’m not certain what it means, Haldir keeps pausing when Jax signs it before translating.” He mimicked the signs then stated, “Every time I try to get him to go play instead of hiding out in the library or tell him there’s no extra credit he signs that.”

You and Frerin both smirked and you wet your lips as Frerin rumbled back, “Boorish Grump.”

The teacher mouthed the words and nodded as if he understood the meaning while you asked, “Is, that everything?”

The Headmaster nodded and said, “Yes. It is. Thank you for your time, and I do hope we can get the teachers on board with the list and get it started soon for all the children.”

You shook his hand then turned to grin at Jax as he readied his bag then hopped up ready to head out with you as Haldir stood with a grin saying, “He keeps bringing up turtles.”

You giggled then said, “Yes, they are his favorites right now.”

Haldir nodded, “Well if you have time there is a documentary on various turtles on the explore channel tonight at 7.”

You nodded again, “I will set a timer for it, thank you.”

He smiled at Jax, “Any time. See you tomorrow.”

Jax returned the smile and parroted the sentiment back to him grabbing your hand to bounce the way out to the sub while Frerin tried to hold in his chuckles.

It wasn’t until you got outside and he chuckled saying in a mocking tone, “Who are you?” He we his lips as you peered up at him after buckling Jax in and closing the door, “He’s got the hots for you.” You rolled your eyes, “At least Haldir’s more polite about it.”

You giggled walking around to your seat as Frerin climbed inside and turned to Jax asking, “So, turtles?” Jax nodded eagerly bantered and signed about his favored creatures that stemmed all the way back to the age of the dinosaurs all the way back to Greenwood University where Frerin carried him and his bag while you grabbed yours, locking the sub.

With a giggle you walked through into Dwalin’s class as Jax hugged Frerin’s neck after his promise to take him to the Aquarium on Saturday while Thorin and Thranduil planned to steal you away for Valentines day. Frerin winked at you saying, “Called Troy about it a week ago, full exhibit on turtles with a new set of eggs freshly hatched few weeks past.”

Nearly to the tables you spotted the lunch Thorin had brought you as his worried expression eased as he stated, “Hey, traffic? We were worried.”

You giggled again, “Nope, um, Big Leaf’s uncle wanted to talk to me.”

Thorin raised a brow, “Oh?”

You nodded, “Ya.”

Frerin smirked, “His teacher is feeling challenged by Jax’s requests for extra credit.”

Thorin chuckled as Dwalin rumbled, “Sounds familiar.” His hand moved to brush your hair out of your face, “Did you sleep well?”

You shook your head, “Essays ran late.” He nodded watching as you took your seat through Frerin’s head shaking signing that wasn’t why you were up making Thorin smirk, mentally calling tonight as his while Fili stole a peck on your cheek.

Fili, “What else did they say?”

You giggled again saying, “Well apparently Jax has been calling his teacher boorish grump in sign when he’s let down.” The men chuckled and you added, “And they wanted to offer me a tutoring position next year. Jax has been causing a bit of a book uprising in class.”

Frerin nodded, “Forced them to think about starting a class-wide book club to boot.” Smirks grew stealing glances at the boy flipping through a magazine Haldir had brought him with an article on turtles he wanted to reread and point out facts to the men as you ate.

.

Walking into Thranduil’s class you couldn’t help but giggle spotting his exhausted scowl breaking as he spotted you and Jax. At once the memories flooded back on your night together with a glimmer in his eye that sparked up as you giggled saying, “I got to talk to your Uncle again.”

His brows rose, “Oh?”

Frerin chuckled as you said, “Someone got offered a teaching job.”

You rolled your eyes as Thranduil grinned at you, “Tutoring, not teaching.”

Both, “Same difference.”

Frerin chuckled then said, “I’m gonna borrow your office, found a show I want Jax to see.” Thranduil nodded smiling at him before turning to watch as Fili and Kili led you to your usual seats with grins at the exhausted Elf.

His class went easily, simple notes through the slides and a video that he quite clearly dozed off through more than once, even with you there to stare up at from time to time. But finally you were freed and moved on to Dwalin’s for yet another exam. Allowing Jax more time in the offices to watch the turtle shows with Frerin with Dwalin watching as you completed the exam and then contorted into the same balled up position as earlier drawing Dwalin up to your seat to drape his coat over you and collect your exam to start grading as he waited for the others.

Class ended and Jax exited the office only to giggle and bound up the steps to your seat tapping your leg stirring a sleepy smile from you as you woke. Down the steps Dwalin said, “You can nap here. Thorin will understand.”

You grinned grabbing your bag shrugging out of his jacket you passed him on your way to the door, “Thank you, I’ll be fine though.”

He nodded and replied, “At least accept the offer tomorrow.” He glanced at Frerin adding in a mumble, “He won’t be letting her sleep either if he has his way.”

Frerin grinned, “I’ll tape them down if I have to.”

Dwalin, “Won’t help.” Making Frerin chuckle and follow after you to his brother’s class, seeing the truth in his statement watching Thorin’s reaction to your entrance before being led into the office again to watch the next show he set up on the computer there.

The first slide started and as Thorin eased back in his chair he subtly brought out his phone and watched as you blindly drew yours out to do the same, setting it on your notebook out of sight from the people around you. The upwards tick of your brow when you glanced at him, just barely able to keep from smirking, while he could feel his pants growing just a bit tighter at the playful smirk you sent him in return and your reply.

_“If I guess what color your panties are can I cook for you tonight?”_

“You can cook me dinner. If you can guess the color I’ll have another prize for you.”

Three guesses later his brows furrowed only for him to pause in his speech as he read your message, “Two guesses too many. I was looking forward to what I had planned.” His eyes went to you watching as under your layer of curls you flashed him a glimpse of your bra strap through the neck of your shirt making him inhale deeply then glance down to read your follow up message, “Too bad. I suppose you’ll just have to make it up to me.” The slides switched and behind his desk he continued speaking trying to keep his eyes off you wondering just what you’d have planned for him.

…

Out in Moria Dis and Tea both sat laughing about the pictures Vili had captured of Frerin being the makeup guinea pig for the little girl he was watching through a shopping trip. Dis grinned lowering her tea cup then stated, “I am glad you’ve moved in with Frerin. It suits him to have a little one around. It certainly will give him time to readjust before my pebbles arrive.”

Tea chuckled saying, “I am grateful to him, he certainly didn’t have to offer me a place. I don’t doubt it has more to do with his crush on Jaqi.”

Dis smirked at her, “Jaqi is attractive, yes, though no doubt-,”

Tea chuckled, “It’s alright. Honestly my sisters got more than a few dates because the guys assumed we were her. We have a running joke in fact, us and all our cousins, when the guy comes to visit family we always ask who he met first, us or Jaqi. Turns out those who met Jaqi first last longer and behave better.”

Dis chuckled, “Yes, she does seem protective.” She wet her lips then stated, “I was in fact, I found the perfect little baseball set for Jax in our storage form the boys if he’s interested.”

Tea’s grin dropped making Dis freeze wondering just what she had said, “Um. He had mentioned possibly trying a youth league possibly when he got his hearing better. Though, I’m not certain Jaqi would be comfortable with a bat in the house just yet.”

Dis’ head tilted for a moment, “Why wouldn’t she be comfortable with a bat? Is this about the home invasion still?”

Tea’s mouth dropped open and she forced a smile, mumbling, “Frerin didn’t tell you..”

Dis inched closer, “Tell me what? Why does she have problems with bats?”

Her eyes scanned over Tea frantically as she set down her cup and sighed, “Fine! But you cannot tell her I told you!” Dis nodded and Tea sighed again, “There was no invasion.”

Dis shook her head, “I don’t-.”

Tea, “Theoden tried for years to get her away from her parents,” instantly Dis’ heart skipped and she paled with eyes widening, “but she was, profitable, and they were very convincing. Jaqi finally got her manager to convince them to put her winnings in a trust, saying they’d get paid off sooner. Well, they found out they’d have to wait till she was in her twenties, and her mom grabbed her as her dad got the bat.”

Dis’ hands folded over her mouth trying not to gag remembering stories of how badly beaten she was and knowing fully now just how painful your path back must have been, “She’s alright around them, at a distance. Just holds tight to someone, though if she’s alone, we found her screaming once out in Rohan, she went to fetch a floating board for the pool and just scrambled across the yard out of the shed when it fell from the rack. We think it’s the sound of it falling mainly.” She paused then added, “She really is profoundly better. Please don’t take her as a helpless thing. Just has her triggers.”

Dis forced a smile then said, “I understand. I won’t bring it up.”

Tea nodded, “Good.”

Dis, “Jax isn’t uncomfortable with it?”

Tea wet her lips, “He doesn’t know.” Dis’ brow inched up, “He’s just seven. Jaqi thought it best to tell him when he’s older. He knows they were bad people, and that Jaqi got hurt. She did have to tell him last year there wasn’t a break in while they lived there, that the papers got it wrong to make sure he wouldn’t be scared at home.”

Dis nodded, “Understandable.” She drew in a breath then asked, “Has she been raising him?”

Tea grinned, “Mainly, yes. Theodred and Lia work a lot, their little ones go in with them and even before then with his hearing the day care didn’t like watching him. And Jaqi really wants to spend as much time with him as she can so he has something close to a normal family of his own, instead of being the odd cousin out like she was. He’s actually trying to convince them to let him move in with her after she graduates.”

Dis, “I assumed she’d be moving in with Thranduil by then.”

Tea shrugged, “I can’t seem to get anything but evasion on that topic. Though I know Theoden is going to move his girlfriend in then. But I don’t think Jaqi would feel comfortable asking Thranduil about moving in, or even Thorin.”

Dis, “Thorin no doubt would be moving in as well. I know the men have already spoken about which room to convert for Jax, should he move in.”

Tea wet her lips then inched closer to Dis, “Another thing, she may seem, overly cautious, but this really is Jaqi’s first relationship.” Dis’ lips parted, “And she’s essentially in, two, relationships at once. So planning a date is difficult, and now there’s wedding fittings for my sister, no doubt bringing up hints for their future, she will settle but, asking about moving in would be difficult. No doubt she’ll be a bit cautious about bringing it up.”

Dis nodded then wet her lips, “Has, has she said anything about me?”

Tea chuckled, “Nothing bad. Determined came up a few times. Though,” Tea chuckled, “She said she felt like you’d get along famously.”

“She did?” Feeling more than flattered at the statement from you even as mainly strangers still.

Tea nodded, “You are quite similar you know. Only, you’ve got more family to be ferocious over.” Dis chuckled through her creeping smile, “When you spend more time together you’ll see. She just takes a while to warm up to people.”

Dis nodded, “Yes, Ori did mention it took a month nearly for her to be more comfortable around them.”

“Gondor was rough on her. Her first real time with people in a learning environment. Without the usual social cues and knowledge on common school routine, mainly home schooled till Theoden got her. But then she had Theoden, Eomer and Eowyn to look out for her.”

Dis nodded, “So, what can I do then, to speed it along?”

Tea chuckled, “I’m sure we’ll think of something.”

…

Until the end of class you sat taking notes at all Thorin said feeling his eyes latching onto you for mere moments until they would dart away at your eyes meeting his. At the heated looks Thorin was giving you Frerin made certain to secure Jax’s attentions on an offer to head to the park again, freeing you to slip out of your shoes when you entered your apartment. Before you could straighten up Thorin had eased his fingers under the neck of your jacket guiding it free from your shoulders after setting your bag aside. His jacket was added by yours and he asked in a low purr, “Are you hungry?”

With a smirk you turned around guiding him backwards into the apartment, “And here I thought you were going to take Frerin’s advice and tear my clothes off right away.”

Narrowing his eyes at you playfully his finger caught in your belt loop pulling you flat against him in his step closer, cupping your cheek to tilt your head back so his eyes would meet yours, “This is a relationship, sex is not the top of my priority list. Ensuring you’re fed and cared for, so, are you hungry?”

“I’m fine.” His eyes lowered to your hands resting on his stomach with one finger tracing the top button on his cardigan.

At your nip at your lip he asked, “What is that look for?”

You shrugged, “After what I messaged you-,”

Lowering down he pressed his lips to your nose cupping your other cheek, “Flirt all you like. Tease me all you like. If you change your mind between class and home nothing happens. I won’t be mad, No hurt feelings, no grudges.” He kissed your nose again and purred, “You like to be in charge with me,” his eyes scanned over your face at the soft blush on your cheeks, “Trust me, I am not complaining. If you want to take charge, if you want me to, try something new or go with the most vanilla evening, I love you. You’re finding out what you like, your, style, for lack of a better term. It’s all about trust and respect, with a lot of fumbling in between. Don’t be embarrassed to tell me what you want or would like.”

You nodded then eased your hands over his lowering them from your cheeks, “Alright. We’re gonna go make out then.”

A smirk eased onto his face, “Absolutely. Did you want to walk or for me to carry you.”

You nipped your lip in a teasing pondering moment making him chuckle at your arms resting on his shoulders, “Carry me.” Firmly his hands eased around your thighs and he wrapped you around his middle carrying you to your room.

“I was hoping you’d say that. I hear you took my promise to pin you against the wall and put it to use with Thran.”

“He share our whole night?”

Thorin shook his head closing and locking the door to your room behind him, “No. Just suggested a quiet spot in your closet to pin you against. More of a safety comment than sharing your secrets.”

On his knees he lowered you down to lay over you on the bed, “You don’t share tips anymore?”

Thorin grinned, “We obviously bring out different interests when we’re alone with you. A few details like where to kiss to relax you, a better angle for certain positions, how hard to go, things like that. All to make it more enjoyable for you.”

“You don’t get jealous at all?”

He wet his lips, “A bit with Fili, but he’s knew, younger, wants more of you to himself.”

“I haven’t done-,” he shook his head saying, “I know. Even if you had, it’ll settle. Thran and me had issues at first, then we set the boundaries.”

With a smirk you asked, “Any clue who claims tomorrow night?”

He grinned lowering to his elbows on either side of your shoulders, “That is for you to decide. Though. If I can be entirely biased, I wouldn’t mind for two in a row.”

Rolling your eyes you eased your hands around his neck drawing him lower to plant your lips on his. Slowly but surely his smirk grew against your lips at your guiding him onto his back and move to fold his hands over his head. Lowly he moaned at your hand easing into his loosened jeans then asked after shrugging his arms out of his shirts and tossing it away, “So, how did you want me to make it up to you?”

With a grin you used your free hand to move his hand from its task of undoing the buttons on your blouse to over his head again making him gasp then groan at your hand gripping his arousal tighter to stroke him over the bunched up waistband of his briefs. “I want you to lay back and enjoy.”

He couldn’t help but let out a disbelieving exhale, “You both pay so much attention to me. So now, I get to focus on you while you lie there and take it.”

Playfully he smirked and nipped at his lip watching you lower to start with a teasing lick along his shaft making him release a growling breath looking you over still fully dressed making you smirk and say, “I’ll tell you what,” you paused to circle his tip with your tongue making his hands clench around the pillow under his head, “You follow the rule, and every time you let me do what I want I’ll take something off. Agreed?”

He nodded nipping at his lip when you tugged his jeans and briefs down then moved to your former spot, “Agreed.”

The playful smile you gave him saying, “Good” made his arousal twitch seeing just how much you actually were enjoying taking the lead. Steadily he cemented himself in place hoping you would lose your resolve before he would, knowing he was nowhere above begging to turn the tables around on you. Again and again your head bobbed between teasing pauses right as he neared the edge your tongue would trail over his tip stealing the few dripping beads to ease down along his shaft while he would groan at the near miss only for his fists to clutch the pillow under his head and draw it over his face to muffle his final moans when you rapidly stirred him back to the edge and swallowed all he released in his irritated yet victorious climax.

Out from under the pillow he peered at you feeling you shift on the bed hoping you would remove your shirt only to watch you ease your belt loose and stand making a show of stripping out of your jeans. Hungrily his eyes scanned over your thighs in the visible portion of skin between your knee high socks and the hem of your blouse. But as your pants hit the floor you were on your knees again inching higher to plant on all fours to leave a chaste peck on his lips, followed by another and a third he tilted his head for to deepen it further through a pleased hum. In a blur you were darting your tongue between his lips and his arms shifted at the slow deliberate rock of your hips against his, only to draw your hands to move his back again.

Lowly he groaned against your lips then opened his eyes to take in a deep breath he let out in a low hum at your lips trailing across his cheeks to his ear softly teasing, “Oh now, you’re being so good. Don’t break now.” Ending with a nip at his ear earning a low growl from him through another exhale feeling himself fully hard and sliding against your smooth stomach and lace covered mound in your next deliberate rock above him.

“ **Mahal help me.**  I can’t move at all still?”

With a breathy chuckle only making him pulse harder at your next flick of your tongue against his ear lobe you purred, “I can stop, or give you a safe word, if it’s too much.”

“Fuck no.”

“Then be good. See what you earn the longer you last.” Rolling his head back he grumbled lowly feeling himself pulsing through a deepening smirk before the rebuilding tension of your trying game. Again you chuckled pressing your lips to his through another rock above him you used to sink lower in a single dip earning a gasp from him at your slow trail down his neck, chest and navel until you finally paid attention to the pulsing muscle aching to be touched by you again.

Another climax was eventually found after two teasing pauses only for his satisfaction to drop drastically sensing how badly you were aching to be touched in return. But on your knees he watched you loosen a button at a time until your shirt was dropped onto your pants and his eyes sank hungrily to your heated core in your straddling shift to kiss him again. On all fours in a move to claim a hungry kiss only to pause as he panted out against your lips, “Can I taste you?” Drawing back leaving him gasping at the missed kiss he caught your heated gaze locking onto his, “Please, I know you’re close, I can feel it.”

Pulling back his lips parted at your shift to sit beside him only to chuckle victoriously at your fingers easing your panties off to toss onto the pile over him making him bite his lip. A tap of your finger to his chin signaled him to roll onto his side at your saying, “Come here.” Firmly his lips worked against yours in another muffled growling hum before you told him, “You get one.” He tried to shift only to pause locking his eyes on yours with mouth open, “Mouth only. You can hold my hips, no more.” A low growl escaped him when he closed his mouth through an irritated twitch of his brow making you smirk wider, “Unless you’d like to earn using your hands.”

His brow twitched again and he flatly replied, “No.” Stealing a fiery kiss before he sank to your hips, peering up at you as he folded his hands around your hips in his fevered start to reverse the game on you only to cave in and inch you closer to his lips as he wanted to pull you closer to your own climax hoping it could earn him more chances at pleasing you. A whimpered moan left you making his grip tighten on your hips wishing to keep going only to press his forehead to your stomach groaning again as your hips shifted signaling your lingering hunger for more.

Rising up he wiped his mouth and moved to steal a gentle kiss. Lowly he purred against your lips, “You need more.”

Easing your legs back to curl in front of his, you rose up on your knees cupping his cheek for another kiss feeling a steady drip rolling town your stomach from his erection tapping against it. “I want to try something.”

He nodded, “Anything.”

In a move he nipped at his lip seeing you grab a condom packet from your drawer and move back saying, “I want to try on my knees.”

Wetting his lips he tried to keep from smirking, “Any specific position?”

You shrugged, “I don’t know.”

He nodded moving in to kiss you again, “We can try a few.”

Holding back from your nerves you kissed him again stirring another hum from him. When your lips left his they teased his other ear making him chuckle in your path to sink your lips around him again drawing a low moan from him in the single bob of your head and flick of your tongue around his tip you soon eased the condom over after. Wetting his lips again he eased his hands around your hips saying, “There’s on all fours, there’s ass up with your shoulders and head down, one where we’re sort of folded forward and then there’s upright with me behind you, which one did you want to try first?”

“Um, we can try in order.” He nodded and leaned in starting a deepening kiss ending with his lips trailing over your neck in his move around you while his hands smoothed over your stomach and back in his steady lean forward guiding you to all fours.

Nipping at your lip his hands smoothed over your sides in his rocking of his hips gliding against the slickness stirring a soft whimper from you as he purred between kisses across your shoulder blades, “Nice and slow.” Steadily he sank into you making you clench around him signaling him to pause, focusing on stroking your exposed skin trying to lull your nerves away.

Swallowing dryly he straightened up at your walls gripping him tightly adjusting to the position. A trail of bumps over your skin followed his fingers gliding over your back to your thighs to spread them a bit more hoping to relax you more. Gingerly he eased back then slowly sank into you again sneaking a hand around your hip to circle your clit in hopes of drawing another climax from you relaxing you more. One hand focused there while the other adjusted the arch of your back easing the rhythm and pace to one more pleasurable for you soon leaving your arms dropping in your face burying into a pillow. In your recovering pants he grinned holding you in place by the grip on your ass, with him buried inside you and his other hand still firmly planted on your shoulder in his attempt to keep you from dropping mid thrust to keep from hurting you.

In his ease back a soft gasp from you halted him and the moan that followed in his tip gliding against the right spot made his fingers clench around your ass to keep you in place. A timid glide back in made you moan again then squeak out, “Don’t, stop.”

Holding still he asked as your eyes clamped shut, “Don’t or don’t stop?”

Unable to speak at his pulse inside you making your legs tremble, your hand tapped twice on the bed through another gasping whimper making him tentatively sink into you again drawing another moan from you dying into the pillow you gripped tighter as he steadily increased the pace until you had all but collapsed at the next climax washing over you. Under your chest his arm held you in place as he gingerly kissed across your back until you calmed again. Softly you whispered, “I don’t think I want to try lower than this.”

He nodded, “Ok. Upright then?”

Weakly you exhaled then tilted your head to say, “I might not stay up for long.”

Lowly he chuckled and purred, “I’ll hold you up.” Carefully he helped you up, ensuring you were in a comfortable position while kissing your neck. Shakily your arm rose to drape around the back of his neck to help steady yourself while he slowly sank into you when you found an angle and pace comfortable for you.

With your head turned his moans fell against your lips in the tangling of your tongues. One was freed from him at your abrupt ending of it to say, “I want to turn around.”

Nipping at his lip he chuckled easing out of you and gliding his hands across your back after your turn. Again your hand eased around his neck and you said, “Come here,” pulling him into a firm kiss guiding him down flat over you, your hand trailing through his hair asking, “Bit of vanilla?”

Lowly he chuckled easing your legs around him through a gentle kiss as he purred,  **“Absolutely, sanâzyung**.” (Perfect true love)

Planting his lips on yours again when he sank into you ending the game with a gradual Khuzdul sentiment flooded build up to a joint climax leaving you both seeing spots and holding each other right where you were in your settling breaths. When he was free of you he chuckled sliding you to the end of the bed to lift you and carry you for a shower he swatted your hands away making you giggle in his stolen task of ensuring you were cleaned and dried before carrying you back to bed while he chose what he wanted to see you in next.  **“If I didn’t know better I’d say you enjoy dressing me up more than undressing me, hulwultarg.”** (Sweet beard/cheeks)

With a playful grin he came back passing you the panties he picked and cleaned up the discarded condom and wrapper. Putting your discarded clothes in your hamper and your phone on the night stand before he tugged on the change of briefs he’d left here before along with the sweats and t shirt under them making you smirk and ask, “You’re hiding clothes here?”

Easing your hands over his middle to smooth out his shirt he purred back, “Thran has some too, top shelf where Jax can’t see them.”

You smirked up at him, “Yes, because your sweats will make him scream out in horror.”

He rolled his eyes in your walk around him, “What is he going to say?”

“Food.” Your hand eased into his and he followed you smirking as he watched your baggy tank top settled over your thighs just barely longer than the shorts he chose for you. Unlocking the door you led him into the kitchen, “He’s going to wake up. Like he does when Big Leaf is here, and Frerin is here, same as Eomer, Theoden and Theodred. He’s going to say, food.” Thorin raised a brow, “You’re here, he sees you every day.”

“But you’re one of my students.”

You nodded, “Yes, and we’ve had that discussion him and I. You’re family. He knows there’s limits for teachers.” At the fridge you said, “If you wanted to break-,”

His hands cupped your cheeks and he kissed you firmly lifting you onto the counter in a knee weakening lip lock he broke to say just barely away from your lips, “I do not want to break up. Trust me that is never going to cross my mind.” Inching back he added, “I just don’t want to complicate things for you with him.”

You nodded then giggled, “Not, complicate things…” You wet your lips, “I’ve been raising him since I was 14, everything about my life has been complicated. And somehow in dates with three of my Professors, with, whatever Fili is trying to do on top of two boyfriends out of the three prior mentioned Professors, all while making friends for the first time outside of relatives and getting back into the pool. Somehow, you and Big Leaf seem so simple.” A grin eased across his lips, “Plus, Frerin is no doubt adorable with Jax. For a guy I tried to slap the second time we spoke, he’s not so bad once you get past the horny narcissist part of him, he’s just a giant kitten that needs a hug.”

Thorin couldn’t help but laugh and turn to the fridge to get ingredients for a meal, “Oh I am getting him that on a mug. Kitten in need of a hug.”

“Teasing your brother now?”

He chuckled, “He doesn’t get it enough. Left home after dad got the judge position. Didn’t like being restrained for once.” In his glance at you he caught your eyes shifting away from him making him move closer to you, “Hey. Not your fault. He was barely in his twenties, we all went through it, wanting to explore on our own.”

“It just,”

“What?” His eyes scanned yours trying to distinguish your muddled expression.

“The two men save my life, our lives really, I don’t know, just goes into those red string theories. Like it had to be them, and I move here and it ends up being you two and your families.”

Thorin grinned planting his hands around your thighs purring, “Like Ones?”

You shrugged, “Bit too big of a coincidence, right?”

“There is a plan to everything. Maybe they were meant to watch you, bond with you to make sure our paths all crossed later on. I know I considered moving to the Blue Mountains with one of our Uncles in his University and Thran got an offer in Valinor right out of University. We all got pulled in and we all buckled down and rethought it all and Greenwood made sense and Rin could only make it to Moria with Dis, not far at all. We all hurt on that day and for so long after, maybe it took breaking our hearts back then to reshape us and rebuild ourselves to find one another right now, to finish healing. I hear there’s been headlines of Oropher wearing different ties.”

“He got them?”

Thorin chuckled, “You bought him more ties?”

You nodded, “Full spread, bout twenty. Thought he might like to mix it up. Jax even found one with this elk on it. I’ve been trying to think of what to get Thrain, all I could think of was this novel I found on King Grundon and his alabaster throne.”

Thorin’s lips parted, “Where did you find that?! There were only twenty copies!”

“It,” you sighed, “It was a gift. That book about my stats when I was younger. I spent most of the day in the publishers reading through their book shelves and I only got halfway through it, the guy was going through a divorce, it was his wife’s, she got it in some auction, didn’t even speak Khuzdul so he just let me keep it. I’ve memorized it and,” you wet your lips, “In the smoking lounge at your Adad’s he had that printout of the classic cover. I snuck a peak at his shelves and saw he only had the translated reprints flooded with errors, so,” you paused at his adoring gaze, “What?”

“Have you sent it yet?”

You nodded, “It should be there today. I asked Fili for the address, why?”

Thorin grinned wider, “Because, if he didn’t love you already he will never, never stop gushing about you. You are his top child right now.”

You giggled rolling your eyes, “Sure.”

He kissed you again, “You’ll see.”

The opening of the front door freed Jax to rush in to put the oddly shaped stones he had found in his room with Frerin behind him smirking as he looked you both over, paused and entered the kitchen, “You two look, clean.”

You rolled your eyes and Thorin smirked at him saying, “Jaqi said you’re a horny narcissistic kitten in need of a hug.”

Frerin’s lips parted then closed while his brows furrowed in his glance at you, “That, is oddly specific. I should be upset, however, it’s actually true. Well said.” Scooping you up Thorin chuckled watching Frerin carry you to the couch, “Come on Sis, time for cuddles. Thorin’s got the food.”

Over his shoulder you caught Thorin’s wink at you in his turn back to prepping the meal. On the couch you were curled in his arms between his legs with Jax across your lap through the film Thorin brought the food out to the living room for. Jax’s drooping head called the night early as you helped him to bed then went to yours to brush your teeth while Frerin went to collapse on his bed while Thorin eased in behind you to brush his teeth and follow you to the bed calling your names. After flicking the sheets into a better state you flopped onto the mattress making Thorin chuckle in his slide closer to you wrapping his arms around you through your sleepy kiss.

It wasn’t long after you both had fallen asleep and not long after that when a shriek from the room next door sent you rushing over Thorin to your door and around the corner in time to drop to your knees hugging the weeping Jax on his stagger into your open arms. Not a moment after Frerin and Thorin followed you into his room you lit up and focused on the nightmare he had while his arms folded around his stuffed turtle through signing.

“And then this shark just came out of nowhere and ate Captain Jasper!”

His next sniffle turned into another sob and you wet your lips saying as you signed back to him, “Well, it sounds like you woke up at the big climax of the film.” His lip quivered through a pout clutching his turtle tighter as you continued, “Captain Jasper is a spy, and every great spy has a good decoy the bad guys don’t know about.” In the doorway the men leaned against the door frame in awe of how easily your story calmed him, “Now, usually it’s a dummy and then the bad guy goes off into the rest of his plan, but then, at the last possible minute the spy shows up to save the day.”

You wet your lips again easing him back under his covers and you laid out beside him forming your own continuation of his dream before Jax’s eyes drooped again and you whispered, “Now, you and the Captain go rush off and save the oceans from those pesky taffy sharks.” Kissing his forehead as he was fast asleep signaling you to rub your face and join the men in the doorway in a calming hug slowing your still racing heartbeat, after which Thorin raised you in his arms and carried you back to bed as Frerin dimmed the lights in Jax’s room and went back to his.


End file.
